RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: December Landsdown always wanted to be like her sister; Summer. When the Venjix virus is unleashed, she may just get her wish.
1. Narration

**RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep**

**About Me:**

My name is December Landsdown, Demi for short. I know you're probably surprised, when I say im a Landsdown, but it is true. I am the younger sister to Summer. My parents didnt talk about me much, to be honest, people rarely knew that the Landsdown's had two daughters. Summer was the perfect daughter to them; she respected her heritage, she acted like every other heiress would. She was perfect. Me, I was...different. I cared, I loved, and I did everything against my parents' wishes. I lived in a luxurious mansion, and my best friend was my bodyguard Michael and a golden retriever named Ruby. I was the Landsdown Black Sheep.

This is my story

* * *

**A/N: This part is short, yes I know, but it is only giving you a little insight into my character. Next chapter will be an actual chapter; have fun.**


	2. Road to Corinth

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I have recently gotten into Power Rangers RPM and instantaneously I loved the character of Ziggy. He is really funny and I enjoy watching him and the other rangers alongside Dr. K. Now I understand that most people are Dr. K/Ziggy or Ziggy/Tenaya fans. But this will be Ziggy/OC. Please don't flame me for it.**

* * *

**Road to Corinth**

* * *

_Listen carefully, okay…we don't have a lot of time – It started 3 years ago; the worlds internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer virus. The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix took control of 37% of the worlds computer systems by then it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communication and defence systems. He built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waist to everything in their path there was no stopping them and Venjix declared victory._

"**I am Venjix; your world is now my world. And your time is now – over!"**

_But it's not over. Not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defence shields are activated. Please…hurry…we don't have much time_

**xXx**

Explosions could be seen far and near, military groups were scattered all across the sand covered waste lands as they escorted millions of civilians inside the walls of Corinth. People ran for their lives to avoid being blasted by the explosions all around them; soldiers were adding to the destruction by firing their own weapons at the computer-controlled attack bots that were being powered by Venjix.

"Colonel Truman!" a soldier called frantically over the noise; as he run over towards his boss

"Easy son," the Colonel replied with a slight frown "Get yourself together and give me a proper report" he seemed at peace, as if the screams of people around him ceased to exist.

"Yes, sir" the soldier said, and taking a deep breath, he began to speak once more "They've broken through the west corridor into Zone Delta, sir" he said "We can't hold them off"

The Colonel turned to the soldier as he removed his sunglasses "Eagle Squad?" was all he said

The soldier shook his head "We lost contact with them a while ago, sir" he reported sadly. He knew that the Colonel's sons were Eagle Squad, and being the bearer of bad news when his boss's family were the ones in trouble wasn't an easy task. "Sir?" he questioned when the older man didn't answer.

"Go shoot at something," the Colonel ordered, dismissing the soldier

"Sir, yes, sir" the soldier responded as he turned away, he made to apologize before realizing the duty came before personal matters and continued walking away.

Nearby, a high school bus drove in through the cities walls loaded with civilians. The driver stopped and opened the door "All right," he said in a strong Scottish accent as he picked up a destroyed foot soldier that was called a Grinder, from the steps of the bus and threw it out through the open door as a blonde woman approached the bus.

The young man turned to the little dark haired girl in the front seat, and smiled "This'll be your stop little lass" he said, picking her up and handing her to her mother before they both disappeared in through the city shields.

"You!" the Colonel said as he approached the side of the bus, as the woman disappeared, he was talking to the young man who was getting back onto the bus. "What are you doing behind the wheel of one of our transports?"

"I would be driving it," the Scottish lad responded with a slight chuckle "what else would I be doing?"

"And you made it through the entire Venjix army in one piece?" the Colonel asked, as the soldier from before approached him from behind

"Aye," the young Scottish man responded, as the bumper of the bus fell off. The lad frowned before turning back to the Colonel "Well, maybe a few pieces, but…you know, we made it"

There was an explosion in the distance and a woman screamed from on the bus, the Scottish lad and the Colonel turned in the direction of the wastelands, before the Colonel spoke once more "Better, get these people of here!" he explained

"Aye," the Scottish lad said, saluting and nodding "I'll get myself out of here too, if you don't mind" and he clambered back up onto the bus and pulled off.

As the bus pulled off, the Colonel turned back towards the wastelands and saw an army of Grinders approach the city. "Fall back!" he yelled "Everyone inside the city walls now!"

The soldiers obeyed his command, and taking every civilian they could with them the fell back without protest.

Once everyone was inside the safety of the walls, the Colonel turned to the soldier beside him "Stand by to raise the shields!" he ordered

The soldier frowned "But sir," he started "Your sons…their still…"

But the Colonel silenced him as he raised his hand stopping him mid-sentence "On my signal," he ordered. There was a minute or two's wait before he spoke once more "Seal all city gates – Raise the shields!"

The soldier beside him pulled out a walkie-talkie "Seal all city gates. Activate the defences on all area"

As the gates started to close the Colonel turned; through the dust appeared a motorcycle with two passengers. "Sir!" the soldier said, alerting his commanding officer who turned back to the gates as the bike and its passengers skidded through the semi-open grey gates. They closed just after the two made it inside, and the dome went back to its holographic perfection. Shielding out the warzone on the other side.

The two riders removed their helmets; revealing themselves to be a male pilot and a female "See, I told you we'd make it" the girl said.

"Eagle Two!" Colonel Truman said as he approached the two, "Where is Eagle One?"

"Eagle One, is down sir" Eagle Two reported as his voice cracked "He's gone!"

"Dismissed," Truman said coldly turning away

"But dad," Eagle Two protested, hurt as his father tried to leave

Colonel Truman turned back to his son "I said dismissed!" and he walked away completely

Eagle Two stood watching his father leave with a sad expression etched onto his face.

"Hey," the female who had saved him said, turning him away "come here…let me look at that arm" and she lead him away towards the medical fields.

**xXx**

"Medic," the blonde female said as she approached one of the medics that were in charge "has a December Landsdown passed through?" she asked curiously.

The medic checked the list in front of him, before looking up and shaking her head "No, miss…either she is uninjured or she didn't make into the city in time. Is she a friend of yours?"

The female shook her head "No," she answered looking up at the gates "she's my little sister"

* * *

**One Year Later…Somewhere outside the dome**

The scenery wasn't pretty; there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. The wasteland was a destroyed and toxic place since Venjix had taken control. It had been four years ago now, four years ago since the attack of the aggressive computer virus, four years since the Earth had died, the human race came to an end except a handful of people who had managed to make it to the inner city of Corinth. And those who had been the unfortunate few had to suffer and die alone on the outsides of the dome or become hybrids for Venjix and fight by his side.

Either way you looked at it; it wasn't a pretty sight.

The silence was cut by the sound of an engine and static particles of music as a black car cut across the sand covered grounds. Inside were two passengers. A driver; who was wearing a mask and a young brunette who was currently asleep in the passenger's seat. There were numerous cuts on her face, which was the only thing that could be seen as there was a blanket of sorts covering the rest of her body. Her closed eyelids were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses.

The masked driver reached for the dial that controlled the radio and the particles of music that was coming from it. Giving up, he turned sharply on the wheel and cut across the sand dune ahead of him before continuing through the wasteland for a few more miles. Finally he came to a stop; and glancing at his sleeping counterpart beside him he got out of the car. There was no point waking her; it's not like they were at Corinth. So why should he wake her?

Why he had saved her from the Grinders he would never know; but when she told him her story of why she was out in the wasteland in the first place made him re-think leaving her behind. She was looking for her family, her sister, her best friend. They had become separated in the evacuation. He too was searching…searching for something. But he didn't know what he was searching for…but maybe they could help one another and so he had allowed her to travel with him.

That was days ago…

Pouring the last of the water he had in his trunk into the bottle in his hands; he lifted his helmet slightly and took a drop before closing the back of the car and returning to the driver's seat. His counterpart was starting to wake up now.

"Hey," he said, nudging her shoulder slightly as she moved a little more, the blanket that was covering her fell from her small body and she removed the glasses from her face. "Here…" he offered her the water bottle and she took a small drop before handing it back.

"Thanks," she said, her voice as soft as it was the day he met her

Restarting the engine, they continued on their way. No words spoken between them, just a comfortable silence that had been there from day one. A few more miles ahead, the car came to another sudden stop, as the driver got out, his companion watching from her seat. He approached one of the last flowers that continued to grow from the sand, there werent many. He held out a ray of sorts, and checked the air for any toxin gasses.

"_Tox scan clear"_ a mechanical voice said, and he removed his mask; he looked around for any signs of Grinders or any other attack bots before placing his mask inside the car and removed the bottle of water. He took another drink before placing it back inside the car and heading towards the yellow flower; he knelt down in front of it and plucked it gently from the ground and straightens up, and returns to the car.

A slight noise was heard in the silence; and he stopped to look around. There seemed to be nothing, but he was sure ge could sense something there. "Get out of the car," he said to the girl, who frowned but did has she was told; rounding the car so she is standing beside him.

"What is it?" she questioned, her sunglasses hanging loosely in her hands, her brown hair flittering around her in the light breeze.

Without a word, he caught her wrist and pulle her away from the car ducking down behind a few scattered rocks a few feet away from. Peering over the rocks they spot Grinders approach the car, "Stay here!" he orders her before he heads back towards the car and the Grinders and defeats them in seconds.

When the coast was clear again; the brunette female returned to the passenger's seat and they pulled off once more.

"Here," he said holding out the flower to her

She looked at the flower before taking it "Thanks," she said finally, and run her fingers tentively over there smooth petals, before they are succumbed to silence once more.

This is how it had been for several days; not much conversation was passed between the two. As far as they knew they were the only survivors in the wasteland and they had to get to Corinth before it was too late. They didn't even know each other's names.

**xXx**

The heat continued to rise as the sun rose higher in the sky, they had stopped once more. As the young brunette sat patiently in the passenger's seat, as her companion stood beside the car looking over a map to see which direction they should head now. She rarely got out of the car and the only times she did were if there was a Grinders attack or if her companion needed help with the directions, but he was a guy…they didn't need help, or so they say.

Removing a compass from his pocket he pops a candy lollipop into his mouth and waits for the pin to point North so he can pin-point his exact location and figure out his next move; glancing up at the female in his car, he realized she wasn't even looking in his direction but out onto the sand covered wasteland and in a different direction. Neither one of them noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

Reaching into his pocket once more, he pulled out a metallic pocket watch which he unlocks with a key from around his neck and a soft melody starts to play once the watch his open. The brown female sighed from her seat and glanced out of the front window at her male companion; that tune it had somewhat become a lullaby for her. He always played it, but she never saw fit to ask him what it meant. It wasn't her place.

Suddenly movement caught her eye and she froze; as a young lad approaches her companion from behind. "Hands up!" he orders "Hands up!"

Her companion removes the lollipop from his mouth and drops it into the sand; as he raises his hand; he dares not look towards her, but something tells him that the person behind him already knows she is there.

"Okay," the person behind him starts again "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way, Im gonna count –"

"No!" the driver interrupted him, before he could even finish his sentence

"Wait!" the boy frowned "What no? How can you say 'no' I haven't even told you my demands yet…now you made me lose my train of thought"

"You want to start over?" the driver asked him

"No! No…" the boy responded hastily "let's just keep going…I need to take your car"

The female grinned as she listened to the conversation from her place within the car; this was going to be fun.

"Let's say borrow…" the boy corrected "I need to _borrow_ your car, yeah, that sounds better"

"And those are your demands, huh?" the driver asked

"Yeah," the boy said quickly, nodding vigorously "yeah. Non-negotiable"

"Can I say something now?" the driver asked

The boy nodded "Sure"

"No!" the driver responded firmly

"Okay, you see, that's fine" the boy answered "Now; I wasn't going to bring this up, because it's kinda rude. But _I'm _the one holding the blaster here! Plus im a desperate and dangerous –"

Sneaking a quick glance at the female, she shook her head once. "You're not holding a blaster" the driver cut across the boy once more

"I think I am," the boy answered "What else would it be?"

"It feels like a four and a half inch outtake muffler," the driver answered "kinda like the one you _might_ have pulled off that rig over there" he nodded slightly to the left.

"Maybe…I mean, that's an interesting theory but a smart guy like me, he might, uh, he might disguise this blaster –"but he was cut off once more, as a small blur appeared beside him and disarmed him, by kicking the muffler from his hand. He stepped back and stared at the female who now stood in front of him.

She was around his height; maybe a little smaller…but what caught his attention were the piercing green eyes that bore deep into him.

"Okay!" he said timidly moving backwards away from her "Not the face, please, not the face"

The female rolled her eyes as he hit the sand with a thump; and her companion walked forward picking up the bag the boy had with him "Do you have any food? Water? Gas?" as he rifled through the bag.

"Uh, no" the boy answered "that's some of the stuff I was planning to borrow from you"

The driver threw the bag into the boy's arms once more and returned to his car; where the female had already disappeared back too; and was now sitting in the passenger's seat like nothing had happened.

"Whoa, wait" the boy said "where are you going? You can't leave me"

The radio started to spurt out information that the driver and the female had been waiting for, for days. Exchanging glances the driver moved to open the door of the car but the boy stopped him.

"Corinth?" he questioned "your looking for Corinth city"

Neither the driver nor female answered him, as he continued to ramble.

"Fortunately, I can take you there" he finally said

"If you knew where Corinth was," the driver said "You'd be there"

"I just was," the boy said quickly, producing an ID pass "See, Corinth citizen ID"

The driver took the card and looked it over, "Ziggy?" he questioned "You're name is Ziggy?"

"Yup," the boy answered "that's me,"

"What you doing out here, Ziggy?" the driver asked, as he handed back the ID card

Ziggy chuckled "Well, that is a long story" he said approaching the passenger's side door "I could tell you on the way" and he opened the door.

The female sighed and rolled her eyes; as she got out and motioned for him to get in first. There wasn't much space in the back, but he was a small kid, he'd fit. She gave him a look, as he finished his sentence.

"Or," he added quickly "I could just get in and keep my mouth shut"

"Yeah," the driver said "the second one" and he got into the car

The female gave Ziggy an annoyed look and he quickly clambered into the car; as she returned to her seat and the car started once more.

**xXx**

The rest of the ride was silent…for a while. The female replaced her sunglasses on her face as she turned to look at the woods that had somewhat continued to thrive in the wasteland; they were flying down the dirt drive as Ziggy continued to move in the back of the car. He looked up towards the two in the front and frowned; they never spoke. It seemed they had been together for a while, yet he could tell they never had a decent conversation.

The female seemed withdrawn inside herself; she never moved, she didn't speak. She just sat silently in her seat. Like she wasn't even a human, but more like a machine. And the driver, kept his eyes glued on the road in front of him.

"So," Ziggy started once more "You still haven't told me your names yet"

"I don't know," the driver answered, as he fiddled around with the dial on the dashboard

Ziggy frowned "You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" he asked

"I don't know my name," the driver answered

Nodding once Ziggy turned to the female "What about you?" he asked her "What's your name?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't even move.

"Hey," he repeated, nudging her shoulder before her hand clamped down on his hand and brushed him off. "She alright?" he asked, turning towards the driver.

"She doesn't speak," he answered "much"

Ziggy frowned and leaned forward slightly "Well, where are you from?" he asked "Who are you then?" and he looked between the two of them

"I don't know," the driver answered speaking for himself

"You know," Ziggy said moving forwards a bit more "If we're going to be partners I believe we should work on…oh wait! Wait! Wait!" he said quickly and urgently, causing the driver to hit the brakes and the female to fly forward into the dashboard.

The driver rolled down the window and in the distance was the domed city of Corinth

"See," Ziggy said "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. Corinth City. Now we might want to pull off the road here and wait until dark…" he added

"We can't stop" the driver responded

"What?"

"We're running on fumes," the driver explained "if we kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it again" he turned to the female who was dabbing the upper lip of her face with her hand "Are you okay"

She glanced sideways at him and nodded, as she wiped the last droplet of blood from her nose which was bleeding from its collision with the dashboard.

"You're not serious?" Ziggy asked, but his question was answered when the driver hit the accelerator and floored it. "Okay, uh, we need a reality check here…nobody has ever run the barricade into the city, during daylight…understand?"

The driver looked across at him, and caught the gaze of the female as she smirked "There's a first time for everything," he answered

As they continued to drive Grinders appeared on bikes; the female's eyes lit up slightly as she rolled down her window "We got company," she murmured, surprising Ziggy as this was the first time she had spoken since he had met her.

"It's the perimeter patrol," Ziggy corrected her; earning a glare "and they are right on top of us"

The female turned to the driver as he nodded once and she reached for an object on the floor in front of her; she pulled out a stash of lollipops and handed one to the driver as he ripped off the packeting and stuck it in his mouth.

"Okay, this isn't happening" Ziggy complained from the back "Im running the barricade in broad daylight, with Willy Wonka at the wheel…and his side-kick fuelling him along"

The female smirked as she watched the driver remove an explosive from under his seat; he removed the candy stick from his mouth and stuck it to the explosive before sticking his arm out of the window and throwing it backwards at the grinders. There was a ticking sound before an explosion was heard and the Grinders exploded.

The driver chuckled;

"Remind me, to never get on your bad side" Ziggy said, as he turned back to the front

"Trust me," the driver responded "You're all ready there"

"Okay, close call" Ziggy continued "but I think we've got enough time to, huh, hit the…Venjix barricade!"

Numerous metal lasers rose from the sand dunes in front of Corinth; but the driver didn't slow down, he in fact sped up and continued onwards. Reaching for her boot, the female pulled out a small black object and rolled it between her fingers before she hit a black button on the top and four red lights flashed one by one; she leaned out of the window slightly and threw the black ball ahead at the machines as it detonated and exploded on impact.

**xXx**

Sitting safely on the inside of Corinth; Colonel Truman was approached by an officer "Sir," the officer said "we are picking up an incoming bio-signal. Outside the dome, sir" he added.

Colonel Truman frowned before getting out of his seat and headed towards the make-shift dome in the centre of the room "Talk to me, Vasquez" he said

"It's a single vehicle," Vasquez answered "driving straight for the middle of the Venjix barricade. Their definitely human…one or more, bio-fields"

"What do you mean?" Truman questioned "one or more?"

"The scan must be off sir," Vasquez said "It's reading 2 ½"

"Alert Dr. K" Truman ordered as the computer screen in front of them changed to a white screen with a large 'K' on the front

**xXx**

"You know, I always wanted to play a musical instrument" Ziggy said as he popped a lollipop into his mouth "I could've been the best clarinet player"

"I need more thermo explosives" the driver said, as the female dives for more she pulls out the whole stash and hands them to Ziggy as she; detonates more black explosives. She may have been silent, but Ziggy could see she was deadly, and made a mental note not to get on her bad side…if he wasn't already.

Accidently launching an explosive Ziggy pales as he stares at the silver device "That's probably not good" he mumbled as the female quickly turns in his direction.

"Throw it!" she ordered, as the beeping continued but as the car continues onwards, Ziggy falls back letting go of the device as it slides towards the back window.

"And it's getting worse" he added, earning another swift glare from the female

"Call me Dillon," the driver said, causing both Ziggy and the girl to turn in his direction

"What?" Ziggy asked

Throwing the last of her detonators out of the car the female turns to the two male's with her to find them staring at her.

"Demi," she answered

"Hang on!" Dillon ordered as he pulled to a halt and the detonator flew out of the window and exploded as it hits the barricade.

**xXx**

"They made it," the male officer said in surprise as he and Vasquez turn to Colonel Truman. The Colonel looked between the two and heads towards a computer on his desk.

"Dr. K" he says,

"_Lower the shields, and open the gates, please Colonel"_ the computer responded

"There's going to infiltration before we can power the shield back up," the Colonel told the computer

"_Understood,"_ the computer answered "_my team is on the way"_

**xXx**

Demi smiled as she saw the gates to Corinth open and Dillon entered leaving the barricade and Grinders behind. Ziggy who was still in the back laughed "Im alive," he said "we made it"

Dillon and Demi exchanged another look before looking back at the boy "Not yet," Dillon told him, seeing as Demi had slipped back into silent mode and was staring out of the back window.

Just at that moment three young people arrive; the Demi's eyes widen in response as her gaze settles on the female of the group of three. "No way," she breathed

"Ready," the boy in red said

"Ready" the other two responded

"RPM" they all yell at the same time "Get in Gear!"

There is a split second before the three of them transform into multi-coloured superheroes. As the rangers take on the Grinders, the monster, Generation 5 is free to do as he pleases, and what he wants is the three civilians in the car. Coming to a stop in front of the vehicle he takes in his three targets before the yellow ranger appears and chases him away.

The yellow ranger turns and waves at the three inside the car; pausing slightly as she spots the brunette. She seems to freeze, before the two other rangers join her.

"Are you okay?" the red ranger asked her

Yellow nodded "Yeah," she answered, before the three of them take off after the monster; the yellow ranger glancing back at the girl in the car before joining the battle with the monster.

"Now that's what im talking about," Ziggy said "Go Rangers!"

Dillon frowned and turned to him "Wait. Go what?"

"Rangers," Demi answered "Power Rangers…" she turned to Dillon who looked really confused

"What's a Power Ranger?"

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think, please?**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	3. Fade to Black

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Fade To Black**

* * *

Demi stared at Dillon for a matter of seconds in total, paralyzing surprise. He wasn't serious? He didn't know what a Power Ranger was? "Your not serious?" she asked, her green eyes never leaving his "What do you mean, 'what's a Power Ranger'?"

Ziggy reached out from behind the two and pointed at the three heroes wearing multi-coloured spandex "There, that, those…" he said as the three rangers immediately responded to the attack on Generation 5.

Demi watched Dillon from the corner of her eye as he turned back to watch the red ranger slash at the monster with his sabre, sending him backwards into a pile of boxes that her lined up behind him.

The Blue Ranger appeared behind his leader; and pulled out an overly-large cannon and aimed it at the monster "Turbo Cannon," he yelled aiming the blaster "FIRE!" there was an energy blast and an explosion.

"Zip charger!" the Yellow ranger called as a little car sped out from her weapon and attacked the monster from the ground; it hit him in the face and the monster was thrown backwards and hit the ground with a crash as the rangers reappeared in front of him.

Opening the car door; Demi got out and rounded the still open door as she took her usual place beside Dillon as Ziggy appeared beside her blocking her in between the two guys. This wasn't something she was used to, and to be quite honest, she hated it! But she didn't see the point in making a big scene about it now.

"Road blaster!" the red ranger commanded as the three primary coloured rangers combined their respective weapons together "Engine Cell, activate!" and he placed a small card into the side of the weapon, before firing it. The explosion hit the monster and he exploded.

"Whoa," Ziggy said as he gripped Demi's arm in surprise; of having to watch the defeat of a monster by the rangers first hand.

After the fight; Dillon and Demi turned with every intention of returning to the car. But just like out in the wasteland, Ziggy stopped them. Demi sighed for what felt like the 100th time of meeting the kid, normally she didn't mind helping people it was who she was, but Ziggy was annoying her now – more than ever.

"Guys," the boy said, as the other two turned back to him to find him pointing at something in the air. Demi and Dillon turned in the direction he was pointing to see millions upon millions of drones flying towards them.

"_Rangers, this is Dr. K, do you have a visual on the incoming targets?"_ the Dr asked over the inter-helmet communication links

"Uh," the red ranger hesitated "that would be affirmative"

"They'd be a little hard to miss," the Blue ranger added over his own link

As the drones landed within the precious walls of the city; they began to fire out lasers at random intervals hitting just about anything that was in their way. Numerous lasers hit the ground around the rangers, Dillon, Demi and Ziggy but only the latter seemed phased. With a freaked out yell, Ziggy dove in through the window of Dillon's car as his companions stood stone still as the ground shook violently as the lasers hit.

After a year out in the wasteland; living amongst Grinders and Venjix's attacks you learned to withstand the battlefronts and violent earthquakes that came with the territory.

"_Rangers,"_ Dr. K continued "_Im downloading the Zord attack vehicles to you. Stand by"_

"Hit it doc," the red ranger responded as he and his fellow team-mates removed their morphers and hit the similar gold button on the inside before calling for their Zords. "Activating Eagle Zord!" the red ranger added as his Zord appeared

"Activating Lion Hauler!" the Blue ranger called, as his Zord appeared too

"Activating Bear Crawler!" the Yellow ranger commanded, as her Zord appeared in front of her

As the Rangers took to their Zords; Ziggy spotted Grinders a few feet away activating a laser that was aimed and ready to fire at the Yellow ranger's Zord. Disappearing into the car Ziggy, popped out the other side where Demi and Dillon where still standing.

"Look," he said pointing in the direction of the laser "Grinders! Their gonna ambush Yellow"

Demi's head snapped up and in the direction that Ziggy was pointing, she followed the direction of the laser and her eyes narrowed "I hate Grinders!" she said fiercely as Dillon pushed her towards the car door, she didn't need telling twice as she clambered back into the passengers seat as Dillon appeared beside her in the drivers.

"_Yellow, you're taking fire from your three o'clock!"_ the red ranger told her

"_Tell me something I don't know,"_ the Yellow ranger answered him

Back inside the car, Ziggy panicked "Uh, you know what?" he said staring at the two up front "I've had enough excitement for one day, so, uh, I'll just…" he turned to the Demi as expecting her to move but her eyes were trained on the Yellow ranger's Zord, a look of familiarity on her face.

The gas chamber was empty; and therefore the car wouldn't start. Frustratingly Dillon slammed his fist onto the dashboard and the engine sprang to life. With an amused chuckle, he put the car into reverse and reversed backwards into the laser and the Grinders; the laser turned to a different direction and fired destroying the enemy drones in the air.

As the dome re-sealed itself; the monster that had been destroyed previously grew to thunderous heights; the rangers responded immediately forming their Megazord and destroying the threat before Corinth was in any immediate danger. Once the monster had been dealt with, the rangers ejected from their Zords and Yellow approached Ziggy, Dillon and Demi.

"Hey," she said, once her helmet had disappeared and a soldier jeep came to a halt behind the three civilians "I don't know how to thank you"

Demi rolled her eyes from behind Dillon, as always Summer failed to notice her "You can start with some gas, and maybe some water" Dillon responded "and I'll be on my way"

Demi looked up, he was leaving? "But," she started her voice triggering a reaction from the Yellow ranger, who looked around Dillon and spotted the younger female.

"Demi?" the Yellow ranger questioned as a soldier appeared and caught the younger female's arms and pulled her backwards "Whoa, hold it!" she said, reacting faster and pulling the brunette away from the soldiers

"Summer!" the red ranger said as he appeared alongside the Blue ranger "What are you doing?"

Summer looked back at her team leader "It's her Scott," she answered "the one person I've been searching for this passed year…" she turned back to Demi, who smirked.

"Hey, sis" the smaller female said "How you been?"

The soldiers scanned Dillon's body with a metal detector, and realizing he was the one with Venjix hardware inside his body. Ziggy who had placed his hand on Dillon's shoulder let go as if he had been burned.

"I don't even know this dude!" he said, but the soldiers held his hands firmly behind his back and pulled him off towards the jeep along with Dillon.

"Dillon!" Demi called out after him, as she moved to help him but her sister held her back "Summer, let me go!" she said impatiently, but her sister was relentless, as the soldiers pulled off with both Ziggy and Dillon onboard, Demi ripped away from her sister and spun around "Why did you do that for?!" she demanded

Summer glared at her sister "I just saved you from a lifetime in prison," she stated "the least you could do is be thankful!"

Demi scoffed "Im supposed to believe you did that for me?" she asked "Dillon's not dangerous! He's not an attack bot; created by Venjix…I have to help him!"

Exchanging looks with Scott and the Blue ranger; Summer nodded "Come with us," she said and catching her younger sister's hand she pulled her back through the grounds near the gate and back to the Ranger garage.

**xXx**

"So your December Landsdown?" the Red Ranger, Scott said as he led the new female into the garage "I pictured you…different"

Demi smiled "How did you picture me?" she asked curiously

"Well, Summer is blonde…your, brunette" he said holding a strand of her hair in his hands "Your eyes are green…and Summer's are blue"

Demi giggled "Yeah, I get your point" she said "You expected me to be blonde hair and blue eyes too?" she asked. Scott nodded "Well truth is, I started off that way…but a year before the Venjix virus was unleashed I dyed my hair brown…and as for my eyes, well…" and she reached up and poked the tip of her finger towards her eyes before pulling out a small clear contact lens. Her eye colour changed from green to blue.

"You wear contacts?" Scott asked

Demi nodded "Coloured Contacts," she answered "I don't need glasses or anything, but I wanted to change my appearance from the Landsdown's. Since people didn't really see me as a Landsdown, I decided that I didn't want to be like one. So I changed my appearance the best I could"

Scott nodded as he understood what she was trying to say. But why she didn't want to be a Landsdown was something he would never understand.

"You're still confused aren't you?"

Scott nodded and Demi giggled before turning to her sister who was examining an attack bot they had brought back with them.

"So, what are we looking at Doc?" Scott asked, and Demi turned to see he was talking too; her eyes widened as a computer with a large letter 'K' spoke.

"_Something different. Radically advanced. Venjix technology is now evolving at an expectational rate."_ The computer explained "_If we don't expand the fire in our Zord configurations, Venjix will over-ride our city within a month"_

"We're going to have to activate Series Black," the Blue ranger, Flynn said "There is no way around it"

"Yes but we don't have an operator who can handle the series black bio-hardware" Scott retaliated

Demi frowned "Uh, question?" she said, causing the rangers to turn to her "What exactly are you looking for, to operate the…uh…Bio-hardware thing?" she asked

Summer turned to her sister "Basically, series black needs someone inhuman to control it"

Demi looked thoughtful "You mean like a machine?"

"Yes, but all machine's work for Venjix" Scott told her

Demi smirked "There is one person who may be able to help you…" and she turned to Summer, as her sister had the same look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked

Demi shrugged "Not really" she answered "but you need help and well…"

Summer nodded and quickly left.

**xXx**

"So, you're aware that you have robotic parts throughout your body, but you have no idea how it got there?" The colonel asked as he paced inside the ail cell. Dillon sat on a chair opposite him, not looking pleased.

"That is right," Dillon answered in a cool calm voice

"And you don't know your own name?" the Colonel frowned "or where you come from?"

"That's right," Dillon repeated

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Ziggy was also being questioned in another cell, in another room.

"Who am I, you wanna know?" he asked "Let me tell you who I am, im the type of guy who knows when to keep his mouth shut. And that's all you're going to get out of me"

The soldiers exchanged glances before one clicked the tip of his pen. Ziggy bolted up into an upright position.

"Okay!" he said "You win! You broke me!"

**xXx**

"So what exactly do you remember?" the Colonel asked

"That I need some gas," Dillon answered, never loosing the cool tone in his voice

**xXx**

"…and that was the first time I ever had the courage to look myself in the mirror and just love myself" Ziggy smiled. He loved telling his life story, and he was finally getting the chance "But im getting way ahead of myself. Let's back up and we'll cover the rest of my preschool years"

**xXx**

"So your telling me you just found those two kids, in the wastelands?" the Colonel asked referring to Demi and Ziggy; one of which was being questioned in another cell room.

"Yes," Dillon answered

The Colonel frowned, before picking up an x-ray picture from the table "Anyway, we can also assume that those robotic upgrades provide you with enhanced physical abilities?" he asked, holding up the x-ray photo of Dillon's bones and circuitry.

Dillon noticed Demi and Summer enter the area just outside his cell, he gave Demi a look which she returned with a shrug before the Colonel continued.

"Extra strength," the Colonel continued "improved…" his arm accidentally pushed a glass of water off the table and Dillon jumped down to catch it with one hand before it hit the ground; the then placed it back on the table.

"Good enough?" Demi whispered to her sister

"Sir, im gonna mark that down as a definite yes" the soldier beside the Colonel said, marking off a sheet of paper he had with him.

The Colonel smirked in Dillon's direction. Demi whispered something to her sister before leaving the room with another soldier. It was strange to her, how people were respecting her even after she had come into Corinth City with Dillon.

**xXx**

"…and then I would wake up from the dream, only to realise that it wasn't a dream" Ziggy narrated "I had actually gone to school in my underwear!"

One soldier handed his bag of popcorn to his buddy as he sat in the front row of the crowd of soldiers who had all assembled inside Ziggy's cage to listen to his story.

"Well my friends," Ziggy stood, walking up to a white board "that is something that's hard to bounce back from, especially since by that time, the rash had spread so far down the back of my…"

"Whoa," Demi said as she entered the room outside the cell "I for one do not want to hear the end of that!"

"Demi?" Ziggy questioned, peeking out of his cell at the brunette female "Oh, you've come back to save me…where's Dillon?"

Demi shook her head "actually…"

**xXx**

"You see the problem here," Colonel Truman continued. By now, Dillon had his arms behind his head as he watched the Colonel pace around the cage, like a tiger. "How am I supposed to know if you're human that's part machine, or machine that's part human?"

"Maybe you should flip a coin" Dillon suggested

"You know, when it comes down to it, you can side with them" the Colonel informed him "or you can side with us"

"I side with myself;" Dillon answered "Every time"

"Colonel could I please have a minute?" Summer asked from behind. The Colonel looked up at her before leaving the cell along with the second soldier and Summer entered. Dillon leaned on the table as she sat opposite him.

"Hello at last," Dillon smirked, as he stared across the table at Summer "and where is Demi?"

"Uh, gone to visit your friend…Ziggy, I think his name was" Summer answered

Dillon smirked "Well, at least she'll put him out of his misery…" it was easy to see that the small brunette he had picked up in the wasteland had a problem with the other kid he had found. "Can I be honest with you?" he asked

"Give it a shot," Summer told him

"Yellow is definitely not your colour"

"Can I ask you a question?" Summer asked, ignoring his jib about her ranger colour.

Dillon nodded "Let's hear it"

"Do you have to work really hard at the whole brooding, bad boy thing?" she asked, glaring at him "Like, seriously, do you get up and practice in front of a mirror every morning?"

"Last time I checked," Demi's voice said as the girl re-appeared outside the cell "The wastelands didn't house mirrors" she smirked as the gate opened and she entered the cell, grabbing a chair and sitting in the corner away from the interrogation.

Dillon smirked in her direction as she returned it. Summer looked between the two before turning back to Dillon. "Im Summer," she said "and you've already met the annoyance that is my little sister…Demi"

"This is who you were searching for?" Dillon asked, turning to Demi who nodded.

"Her and two others," the brunette answered "I still haven't found them yet"

"Michael is still searching for you," Summer answered her "I will take you directly to him, when im finished here"

"Dillon" the hybrid smiled "You can call me Dillon"

"Then can I ask you another question, Dillon?" Summer asked

"Look!" Dillon said quickly "Im telling you people the truth! I don't know who I am or where I came from –"

Summer cut him off "I don't care where you came from…" she said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a pocket watch that Demi recognized as Dillon's, the blonde opened it and music started playing "I just want to know where it is your going…" she closed the pocket watch as the music stopped; she placed it on the table before walking out.

Demi smirked from her seat

"What?" Dillon asked her

The girl shook her head before getting up and approaching the table as she patted his shoulder "I think she likes you…" she said

"Demi!" Summer yelled from the exit

Demi smirked "I'll see you soon…" and she too left, following after her sister.

* * *

After questioning Dillon, Summer took Demi back to the ranger base where the brunette was met with a surprise. Standing around talking with Flynn and Scott was the one person she honestly thought she would never see again.

"Michael!" she cried when she saw the 6'4 bodyguard, who smiled down at her "Oh…" and she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly "Michael, your okay…god I've missed you"

"You've missed me?" Michael asked as he hugged back his charge and best friend "I've being going stark crazy without you kid" There was a bark and Michael grinned "Oh not to mention…"

"Ruby!" Demi exclaimed as the golden retriever came bounding towards her; the brunette knelt down on the ground as the dog came to a halt beside her, her front paws on her shoulders and she licked her face energetically. "Baby…I've missed you"

Scott, Flynn and Summer shook their heads at their new friend in the garage before leaving her to catch up with an old friend. "Im mean, he's a machine though, aint he?" Flynn asked

"_Technically, he's a human mixed with cyber genetic modifications"_

"Technically?" Flynn questioned "Now, im just a simple mechanic, no scientist, but im looking at metal, bolts and circuitry, and if that's not a machine, I don't know what is,"

Scott chuckled and even Demi grinned up at the blue ranger as she stood with Michael a few feet away still talking in hushed voices.

"There's more to him than that," Summer defended

"_Scott, you're team leader, this is your call"_

Scott sighed and turned to the yellow ranger "Look, Summer, I honestly hope you know what you're doing with this, I really do" he looked back at the computer screen "Cause, I cannot see anything impressive about this guy at all" and he walked off.

Suddenly an alarm blared; Demi jumped and looked around as the monitors all along the wall changed to the security footage of the prison, it showed the lunch hall and the fight between Dillon and the other inmates as Dillon stood up for Ziggy.

Flynn's jaw dropped in shock as he watched Dillon take on the other inmates, alone and win. "Sweet mother of molasses!" he said

"Holy crap, you mean" Michael corrected as he watched

Summer grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before turning back to the red and blue rangers as Demi smirked, she had seen Dillon fight like that numerous times against the Grinders. "Impressive enough for you?" the yellow ranger asked Scott who had appeared beside Demi to watch the footage. Where three other inmates who had taken on Dillon seconds after the last lot, and were no rolling down the spiral metal staircase.

"Don't they use guards in these prisons?" Demi asked, looking up at Michael

Her bodyguard nodded "Yeah, but these inmates know how to worm themselves out of trouble"

"Are you coming?" Summer asked turning to her sister and Michael as they watched the three rangers leave

"Uh, actually, this is ranger business" Michael told her "I think we'll stay here and catch up…'kay?"

"What he said," Demi agreed before smiling as she watched Summer leave "What happened? You know after Venjix –"

"Well, after we got separated I was taken in by rescue soldiers, they brought me and Ruby here, but…" he trailed off

"You couldn't find me?" Demi answered for him. Michael nodded. "Well, im alive and kicking, and im not going anywhere anytime soon"

Michael grinned as he pulled her into him for a hug

**xXx**

Summer lead Flynn and Scott into the cell where Dillon was sitting "Dillon," she said addressing him "this is Scott…"

"Scott Truman," the red ranger said "Team Leader"

"And this is…" Summer started again but was cut off

"Flynn," the blue ranger said "just Flynn"

"And there's someone else I'd like you to meet," Summer continued "the man behind all the ranger technologies…" Flynn opened a small laptop and placed it on the table as a large 'K' appeared on the screen

"_Greeting's Dillon,"_ the computer said "_My name is Dr. K"_

Dillon scoffed "Man, I thought I was weird" he said "but you guys…beat me by a mile. Dr. K? That's just too much. That's just –"

"The only chance, you have," Scott stated leaning on the table "of _ever_ getting out of this place"

"And what do I have to do?" Dillon asked "Buy a ticket into your little freak show?"

Flynn scoffed "Not exactly…"

Summer leaned forward "You have to join us"

Dillon looked away from her and back at Scott who straightened up between the other two "So," he started "What's it gonna be, Dillon? Are you in? Or you out?"

Dillon looked thoughtful "Well, now that all depends," he said, looking around at the soldiers beside him, he had chains wrapped around him and soldiers around him holding guns "Do I get to pick my own colour?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update; but I hope this chapter suffices for the lateness. Enjoy.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	4. Rain

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything. Power Rangers belongs to Disney. I do however own Demi, Michael and Ruby.**

* * *

**Rain**

* * *

The garage was silent for the time being, but every few seconds there was a feminine laugh and a bang. Demi and Michael were sitting in the back of the garage at a crimson and navy band stand as Michael tried to teach Demi how to play. She was failing miserably.

"I give up," the brunette said, laughing as she got up and passed the drumsticks back to Michael

Michael grinned "Let me show you how it's done," he said taking Demi's seat as the girl in question hopped up onto the side of the pool table as Ruby lay across it beside her. Patting the golden retrievers head, the small brunette turned back to her friend as he hit the drums with precise altercation and a beat sounded loudly.

Suddenly the doors opened behind the two and Michael silenced the drums as Summer, Flynn, Scott and Dillon entered.

"Here we are," Scott smiled "Home, sweet, home…"

"We call it the garage," Summer explained, showing the two cars, her bike and the mechanical tools

"See if you can guess why" Flynn laughed

Dillon looked around, before his gaze settled on a red and black car in the middle of the garage, and turned to Scott standing beside it. "Yours?" he asked

Scott smiled proudly "All seven hundred horses," he answered walking up to the driver's side

"Cute toy," Dillon smirked

"These are the real toys," Summer said, leading the way towards the computers and leaning on the back of a chair

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Dillon asked, walking up behind her

"_It came from me,_" Dr. K said "_Come in"_ and a door to the right opened and Flynn lead the way inside. _"Three years before the Venjix virus attack I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeleton robotic sink that would improve human strength and speed. We were trying to harness the human bodies natural electrical output…when we had a break through, the discovery of a bio-electric field an unseen energy grid that connects the life forces of all living things"_ the computer explained

Michael glanced down at Demi who stood beside him; the look upon her face was that of utter confusion. She hadnt followed a word that Dr. K had said, and was finding it extremely hard to understand the big words.

"_Manipulating this field allowed for other magnetrons of in-vancements in technology. Including these"_ the computer continued, suddenly lights turned on behind the rangers, Dillon, Michael and Demi, revealing the RPM uniforms. Red, Blue and Yellow. _"The ranger prototype series bio-suits"_

Demi turned to stare at the ranger suits behind her, as Dillon appeared by her side "Right," the hybrid said "because nothing says covert like bright Red, Yellow and Blue Spandex"

"_THEY ARE NOT SPANDEX!"_ Dr. K yelled from the computer screen

"But all ranger suits have been Spandex" Demi protested "Ever since the beginning…"

The light flashed on and off and Demi's eyes widened as she ducked behind Dillon as a whimper escaped from her lips. "Dr. K can get a little defensive about his work" Summer warned them

"_The material is a self assembling nano-fibre, formed with an intercellular shape memory aloe"_

Demi frowned "That's a mouthful" she said "I'll stick with Spandex…"

Dr. K growled and Demi continued to hide behind Dillon, she was slightly afraid of the computer now. Dillon chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"My mistake," he frowned "Now, is it machine washable or dry clean only?"

Scott and Flynn smirked at him

"_You've seen this in action,"_ Dr. K spoke once more "_You know what it can do"_

"Look, this is all very impressive but I don't belong here" Dillon sighed "Im not cut out to be your black power dude"

"_Ranger operation Series Black,"_ Dr. K corrected

"Whatever," Dillon groaned "Im no superhero. Besides, I got plenty of places to go…"

"Promises to keep," Summer reminded him, stepping up in front of him and looking up

"Something like that," Dillon sighed

"The only place you have to go is back into that cell mate," Michael said, causing Dillon to turn to him

"And just how long do you think that's going to hold me?" Dillon asked, stepping up to Michael who was roughly the same height as him, maybe a slightly taller but not much.

Demi frowned and looked between them; before squeezing in between them and pushing them apart "Okay, enough" she said holding them apart as they continued to glare at one another.

"Guys," Scott said, putting his hand on Summer's shoulder "Forget him. This chump will never make it through basic testing anyways"

And he walked away.

Michael shook his head at Dillon and smirked as he placed his arm around Demi's shoulder and led her away; Ruby padding along beside them.

"Testing?" Dillon asked "What testing?"

**xXx**

"The acute physical and mental qualities' needed for Black are extremely rare" Summer explained as Dillon was being scanned by a laser. Michael turned off the laser as Flynn led Dillon to his first test.

"Three dimensional orientations," he smiled

Summer watched the future Black Ranger, as she held a stop watch in her hands to monitor the time. The ball stopped and Dillon stepped off looking as calm as he did when he got on.

Demi looked up from her spot on the floor near the door and smiled as Michael programmed another laser. Then Summer lead him to the next challenge.

"Moto reaction and abdication capability" Scott said

Pink balls were flying everywhere as Dillon dodged them and kicked them away. Summer grinned as she exchanged looks with Flynn and Scott.

For his next challenge, Dillon was put in a chair as the simulator created an earthquake. Michael watched as the Black ranger fell asleep.

It was official, Dillon was unstoppable. Nothing wore him down. No matter what test the rangers gave him, he passed them all. Reading a magazine as the room caught fire, doing push ups with a rock on his back. Submerging his head underwater. He was amazing.

After the tests had been run, Michael entered the lab where the three rangers were waiting as Demi waited for Dillon outside of the lab.

"This is unbelievable," Michael said looking over the test scores as he uploaded them to the mainframe "His test scores are too high to even record"

"_His biotic implant is giving him the extra reflexes and co-ordination skill"_ Dr. K explained

"I don't care!" Scott yelled "Im sorry, but I just don't trust his guy!"

"I don't trust him either, okay!" Flynn argued "But it's not like we have a whole line of people stretching around the corner, do we?"

"_We have no choice!"_ Dr. K told them "_Series Black needs to go operational before the city's defences are breached once more"_

**xXx**

Demi grinned as she walked ahead of the rangers, her arm looped through Michael's he was telling her about life in Corinth City and how her parents had been 'worried' about her. Of course she didn't believe this, why would her parents worry about a black sheep? They had never worried about her before.

"So what did they do to you?" she asked him as Ruby run ahead of them, and other children began to pet her

Michael looked down at her "Well, im not officially your bodyguard anymore" he explained "I quit after I realized they didn't care if you were dead or not…I mean, I was terrified for your safety, and your own parents, they didn't even care"

Demi smiled "Thanks Michael," she said hugging him "and official or not…you're still my bodyguard"

Michael smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way, kid" he answered her

Summer smiled at Demi and Michael ahead of her; after a year of searching and Michael had never given up hope that Demi was gone. He continued to search the wastelands using Soldiers and other computer variations to make sure he had thoroughly searched. He had quit working for her parents, so that he could look for her sister. She could now see that Demi meant more to Michael than the world did. Now he could finally give up the search, because there was nothing left to search for.

"Corinth city," she smiled, turning back to Dillon "it's a self sustained, self contained living environment. Everything's recycled; everything's programmed" thunder crashed over head "…even the weather" she finished

"I know what you're trying to do," Dillon said, without looking at her "Your trying to show me what is it you're trying to protect"

"Im trying to show you why its worth fighting for," Summer answered him

"Your trying to make me care"

"Once your DNA is bonded with Series Black, there is no going back." Summer explained "We would be trusting you with all of this"

"DON'T!" Dillon snapped "You cant…"

"Why not?" Summer questioned

Dillon sighed "Im just not that kind of person, okay?" he lowered his tone "Someone trusted me to save them once, and I –"

"Your still out there looking for them," Summer smiled "Even if you cant remember who they are…"

Dillon frowned at her

"Demi trusted you…and you brought her here" Summer continued "You're the kind of person I'd want saving me" and she walked away with Scott and Flynn as it started to rain.

Dillon sighed as she walked away, before glancing up at the Demi as her laughter sliced through the tension that had appeared as Summer walked away.

Demi's brown hair was clinging to her slightly wet clothes and water run through it, a smile on her face that reached her eyes. Michael had just opened up an umbrella and had invited her under, as she linked her arms through his and stepped up under the black umbrella. She then looked up into Michael's eyes as he grinned down at her before he playfully pushed her into the rain, it was hard to believe that this guy was trusted with protecting the young girl when he acted like a kid himself. Demi laughed as she tried to get back under the umbrella but Michael wouldn't let her. They were having fun.

Demi laughed as she pushed Michael as he held the umbrella out of her reach; which was easy for him because he was so much taller than her; feeling eyes on her, she looked up at spotted Dillon before smiling at him.

The rain started to stop, and Dillon turned to find the rangers under a tree. They were all wet from the spot of rain that had passed, and were all waiting for him.

"So," Summer smiled as he approached them "You'll do it?"

He nodded "On one condition," he said

"Oh," Scott smirked "You have conditions now?"

Demi and Michael returned at that point; Michael seemed to be dry as he was the one with the umbrella but poor Demi was soaked through to the bone and had her arms wrapped around her as she shivered.

**xXx**

Ziggy stepped to the side as one of the prisoners tried to grab him from inside his cell. He smirked as he looked over the guy and stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner. "Hey, look, Im sorry, I would love to stay, I really would, but I got some work with this little group…I don't know if you've heard of them. They're called…The Power Rangers"

"Watch your back, Ziggy!" an inmate yelled as Ziggy ran for the door, stopping in front of Summer.

"Hi," he said "Ziggy Grover, reporting for duty" and he shook hands with the yellow ranger, before leaning into whisper "Im a huge fan"

Summer nodded slowly, trying to smile as Ziggy moved onto Flynn. The blue ranger offered his hand, but Ziggy refused it.

"No, no, im here for the big thing!" he smiled, pulling Flynn into a hug. The blue ranger was taken by surprise but patted the kids back awkwardly before Ziggy let go.

Scott frowned and turned to Dillon, "Dillon, why him?" Scott asked

Dillon just shrugged as he looked at Ziggy "He can make shadow puppets"

**xXx**

Back at the base, Dillon had just installed his Series Black uniform before morphing. Summer, Scott and Flynn nodded, before morphing themselves.

"So, how does it feel?" Flynn asked, putting his hand on Dillon's shoulder

"A little tight," Dillon answered "But…"

Ziggy suddenly started to shout loudly, causing Ruby to growl at him from her spot at the base of his chair. The young lad looked down at the golden retriever as she bared her teeth, before getting up and padding away to the sound of a whistle. Ziggy looked towards the door to see Demi standing there; the dog came to a halt in front of the girl and sat down at her feet.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Ziggy exclaimed after turning back to the rangers, his eyes suddenly widened as he remembered he had a camera phone on him "Wait! Don't move. Hold that pose! Its perfect!"

The rangers exchanged glances before posing for a picture. Ziggy smiled as he pushed the button, there was a flash and the picture was taken.

"Perfect! It's great!" he smiled, before taking a closer look "Oh…no wait…Yellow, your eyes are closed, let's try another one"

"Can he even see my eyes?" Summer asked, the guys behind her

"Black, can I see a smile, you're a Power Ranger!" Ziggy continued "Have fun with it!"

"Just take the picture!" Dillon groaned

Ziggy nodded, this time setting up the picture so that he was in it. Unfortunately he was covering the Blue ranger and half of the Yellow ranger. And soon the camera phone was taken from his grip, and he turned to see Michael glaring at him.

"Im kind of ruining the special Ranger moment, here aren't I?" he asked, backing away from the bodyguard, who nodded.

Demi rolled her eyes as she watched Michael intimidate Ziggy, who was backing up towards the ranger suits.

"Maybe stepping on tradition just a bit? Totally cool, I understand, just pretend like im not here!" Ziggy continued

"I wish we could," Demi mumbled, as Ziggy moved his fingers over his lips, as if zipping them shut

"Oh, just one thing I gotta know," he said "What's with the spandex?"

The lights started to flicker and Demi whimpered again, as she moved towards Michael and hid behind him, as the Dr. K's screen turned from white to red.

**xXx**

"Talk about sensitive," Ziggy groaned as he knelt down on the floor, scrubbing it with a toothbrush

"_Would it be cliché if I told you that you missed a spot?"_ Dr. K asked

Summer who had passed by at that moment looked down and laughed at the computer's joke, as Ziggy glared before continuing.

Flynn walked into the room with a pillow and smiled as he tossed it at Dillon "Welcome aboard," he said "there's no turning back now, is there?" and he continued up the steps to the blue door at the top.

"Okay, so you've got Summer's room over there" Scott said pointing to the yellow door over head "and our room's just up there" he moved to a blue, green, red and black doo above them"

"What about them?" Dillon asked, motioning to two doors next to each other on the walkway behind him. There was one white door and one purple door.

"White one is Michael's," Scott answered "and Demi is using the purple one…"

"Doesn't Michael go home?" Ziggy questioned; just as Michael and Demi walked in from outside.

"Sometimes," the body guard answered "but I thought I'd stay here tonight…" and he clapped Demi on the shoulder "for obvious reasons"

Demi rolled her eyes as Michael climbed the steps first and she came to a stop beside Scott and Dillon; the new black ranger had just opened the stop watch as the music played.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" Scott asked, noticing the pocket watch too

"I would if I slept," Dillon sighed

Scott frowned and looked towards Demi "He's telling the truth," she answered "He doesn't sleep to it…but I do…or, I used too…you know what I mean" and she waved the two boys off as she climbed the stairs and entered through the purple door to find Ruby lying on the single bed in the corner.

**xXx**

_He was standing in a room with another person; he couldn't see their face but he knew it was a girl. The only thing he could see was the pocket watch in her hands; he reached out to grab her, but she slipped through his fingers like sand._

Dillon gasped as he jumped out of bed, he tried to regain his breathing as his dream passed through his mind. Finally controlling his breathing he dressed and left the room and walked along the walkway careful not to wake anyone else up.

**xXx**

Demi mumbled something in her sleep as she rolled over trying to get comfortable; you'd figure after sleeping in an upright position in a car for days, she'd be glad to have a comfortable bed to sleep on. But there was something wrong, she could sense it. Rolling over once more, she panicked as a hand clamped over her mouth; her eyes shot open as she withered around on the bed kicking her blankets off of her, her screams muffled.

"Shh!" said a familiar voice in her ear; and a shadow pulled back revealing itself to be Dillon "Its me…"

Demi relaxed slightly, her body becoming limp as Dillon hovered over her

"Don't scream," he warned her "I don't want to wake anyone up"

Demi nodded the best she could and Dillon removed his hand from her mouth "God Dillon!" she whispered furiously "You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Dillon smirked in amusement, as she glared at him and sat up, brushing a hand through her hair before she turned back to him "What do you want?" she asked, wondering why he had risked waking everyone up to come see her at this time of the night; her frown deepened she realized he was fully clothed "Where are you going?"

"Im leaving," he told her

Her eyes widened as she gave him a serious look, before realizing he was serious "What?!" she demanded, as he got off the bed and headed for the door to her bedroom "Dillon!" she hissed grabbing her jeans from the floor and pulling them on along with her trainers as he followed him down into the garage where Ziggy was still awake.

"Ziggy," Dillon said, pulling the boy to his feet "do you know a way out of the city?"

Ziggy frowned at him before noticing Demi over his shoulder; "Out?" he questioned "you mean…you mean out? Out?"

"Just tell me" Dillon said impatiently

"They burn propane gas at the station at dawn," Ziggy started "But you've only got like, two seconds between burns…"

Dillon had all he needed, he patted Ziggy on the back and ran off towards Scott's car; Demi followed after him, stopping at the drivers side door as Dillon closed it once he was inside.

"Dillon, wait" she said quietly as not to wake the others "You cant just leave!"

The black ranger leaned forward as he pulled wires out from underneath the steering wheel and hot wired the car so it would work without keys.

"Watch me," he told her, before peeling out of the garage

Demi slid her hands into the back pocket of her jeans as she watched him take off, from the open door of the garage. She sighed, before looking up at the ultra pink sky as dawn approached.

Suddenly, the alarms went off waking the other ranges, and they all scrambled down the metal steps into the garage and Michael went straight to the computer as he searched for the disturbance. He had told Demi, after he had quit working for her parents he had come here to help Summer and the rangers.

"_Some kind of substance dispersed inside the city is prompting the shield frequency,"_ Dr. K announced "_We have multiple power breaches"_

Summer stepped off the steps where her sister was sitting and spotted Scott's car missing, but the Red ranger was present in the garage. She looked towards her sister who was staring at her hands. "Dillon…"

Demi looked up at the mention of the Black ranger's name and shook her head at the look Summer gave her.

"My car" Scott frowned, running to the spot where his car used to be

"Im trying to find the source" Michael called, working at the computer as Flynn looked over his shoulder

"But my car!" Scott repeated "Nobody touches my car!"

"I've found the source" Michael yelled "Its coming from sector 4, the water plant"

"Well," Flynn said running up to his friends "That's going to have to wait" and he, Scott and Summer took off; leaving Ziggy, Demi and Michael with Dr. K.

**xXx**

Dillon sat in Scott's car, a few feet away from the doors where the propane gas was buring. A woman was speaking on the radio, giving off co-ordinates for outside the dome.

The black ranger stared at the flames as they burst out every two seconds; should he leave? Or not?

**xXx**

"You guys just keep getting uglier," Scott stated as he and the other rangers faced the newest monster.

"You're too late!" the monster yelled "I've already released the mist and a thousand Grinders are loose in the city"

"Engine cell, activate!" Scott called as he and the rangers pulled out their hand blasters. They charged through the Grinders, destroying them with their weapons as they ran by.

"My Grinders!" the monster yelled

"And your next!" Scott retorted as they run forward, and turned their attacks on the monster. For a while, it seemed the monster was taking one hell of a beating from the three heroes, he before disappeared in a puddle of water.

The rangers looked around, before Scott spoke once more "Lets move!" he ordered

"_He's in the main water line,"_ Dr. K informed the rangers as they ran "_He's heading for the Harbour"_

The rangers continued to run towards the Harbour, following Dr. K's instructions.

"_Rangers," _Michael's voice sounded over the intercoms "_Sensors show movement ahead of you"_

"Their blocking our way to the harbour," Scott responded "We're surrounded"

In front of them was a road block of Grinders, at least 100 of them

"Oh boy," Flynn said, taking in the sight of the Grinders.

This was not good.

**xXx**

"Michael?" Demi questioned staring at one of the screens in front of her "What's that mean?" she was pointing at a screen where the ranger's energy levels were situated; blue, red and yellow were running down quickly.

"Their almost out of energy!" Michael said, turning to Dr. K "What do we do?"

Demi looked across at Ziggy before turning to the mainframe computer; she frowned looking thoughtful before grinning as an idea came to mind and she hurried to the seat. She jumped onto the chair and spun around to face the computer.

"_What are you doing?"_ Dr. K asked her, as Demi hacked into the computer without authorisation

"Contacting Dillon," she said, as she continued to hack in

"_You don't have authorisation to use that!"_ Dr. K told her

Demi looked up at the screen where the large letter 'K' was "Do you want to help the ranger's or not?" she asked "If you do! Then you're gonna have to trust me, when I say…we need Dillon!"

Dr. K was silent, as Michael turned to Demi and gave her his access code "Go for it"

For a few minutes Demi worked in silence as Ziggy and Michael looked over her shoulder; after a while of the system failing and kicking her out the brunette sighed "Why isn't it working?!" she demanded

"What are you trying to do?" Ziggy asked

Demi glanced up at him "All morphers have access to the morphing grid, its where they get the power to generate the morphers and its also linked to their suits. If we can access Dillon's morpher through the link, we can hook it up the any radio waves…" she explained

"Meaning?" Ziggy questioned

Demi rolled her eyes "Meaning, if Dillon is listening to the radio in Scott's car, which I know he is, because he cant stand silence…then we can get a message across to him and ask him to come back...if he can hear that the others are in trouble, he may change his mind about leaving"

"and if it doesn't work?" Ziggy asked

Demi sighed and turned back to screen "Im hoping it doesn't come to that…" she mumbled, before setting back to work.

**xXx**

"We need to conserve energy," Scott told his team as he pushed away a Grinder

Summer groaned as she was slashed across the chest, before falling to her knees, "I know!" she said "But how?"

Scott jumped in front of her at that moment "Hold on!" he said, before being thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Scott!" Summer yelled

**xXx**

As Demi worked, Ziggy watched the monitors desperately before turning back to Demi "Anything?" he asked her

The young female shook her head and sighed looking up at him "I cant get access!" she said "Something's blocking my way!"

Ziggy frowned before turning to Michael and Dr. K "Is there anything in here that could block her signal?"

Michael looked thoughtful before turning to Dr. K's computer "Over here…" he said, and he headed forward, and started to pull out wires "These need to be rearranged…" and he and Ziggy set to work, before turning to Demi when they had finished.

Demi looked back at the computer screen and tried again "Yes!" she said triumphantly as the screen changed, granting her access. "Im in!..." she trailed off as she tapped away furiously at the keypad "uploading series link to radio transmission…" she trailed off again, before hitting the 'enter' button "now!"

**xXx**

"_We need back-up!"_ Scott's voice said, over the radio as Dillon looked down in surprise. He didn't know how, but the radio was suddenly broadcasting the fight between the rangers and the Grinders He frowned and turned back to the propane gas, as he started to drive forwards.

Summer's scream sounded over the radio and he looked down and back up once more, before turning the wheel sharply and coming to a stop seconds before he hit the flames.

**xXx**

As Flynn and Summer skidded to a halt beside Scott, a red and black car sped past them and headed towards the Grinders, before stopping short. The door opened and Dillon jumped out and smirked.

"RPM!" he yelled "Get in Gear!"

**xXx**

Back at the garage; Demi spun around on the chair to look at the screen where the Ranger's energies were. The red, yellow and blue were down but a few seconds later they moved aside as a black energy field appeared. She smiled and looked towards Ziggy and Michael.

"He came back," she said "Look!" and she pointed towards Dillon's energy level

Michael smiled and clapped Demi on the shoulder "Well done Dem," he said "well done…"

**xXx**

Scott looked up as he spotted his car "If you've scratched my baby, im going to make you wish you never came back!" he yelled

"You take care of ugly," Dillon said, over his shoulder to the other rangers "I'll keep the Grinders busy"

"But Dillon," Summer yelled

"There's must be hundreds of them!" Flynn added

"I know," Dillon responded "Venjix should have sent more" and he run off into the Grinders as the Scott called for the Zords, which Michael sent his way.

"High Octane Megazord," Scott yelled as the Megazord finished transforming and was now standing ready to face off against the giant monster

The monster started to shoot water out of his chest at the Megazord, "He's firing!" Summer yelled

"Deflect!" Scott ordered as they raised a shield, but the monster started to freeze it before a tentacle snaked its way through the air and wrapped itself around the leg of the Megazord and sent it crashing through a bridge sending bricks scattering to the ground.

**xXx**

"Oh," Demi said, covering her mouth with her hand as she saw the destroyed bridge "I hope there's no one on there…"

Michael rolled his eyes at her "What about the Megazord?" he asked

"It's a huge bag of bolts!" Demi defended "It can't get hurt like a human can!"

Michael shook his head and turned back to the main computer; spinning around in the chair in which Demi had abandoned to go stand in front of the computer with Ziggy to watch the fight between the Megazord and Dillon and the Grinders.

**xXx**

The Grinders fired their lasers at the black ranger, who jumped in the air and spun around to avoid the blast when he landed back on his feet he took off into the thick of Grinders and started the battle with them.

As the other rangers dealt with the 30 foot monster towering over the domed city

"Hold on," Summer said

"I can't!" Flynn answered; he's too big "Wait! I got an idea" and he started to wrap the arms and tentacles of the monster around the bridge.

**xXx**

Back inside the garage Demi bit her lower lip as she slid her hands into the back pocket of her jeans, as she watched Dillon on the screen. He was taking out the Grinders with little to no effort; of course this wasn't as much as a surprise to her because she had seen it first hand.

And the Megazord was wrapping the monster up in the bridge's foundations. Michael frowned from his position at the computer before tapping into the intercom link "Flynn…what are you doing?" he asked

"_I got an idea"_ the Blue ranger answered

"You better hope it's a good idea!" Michael said "That Megazord took years to build!"

"_Would you just trust me, man"_

"For what its worth," Demi said from her position beside Ziggy "I trust you Flynn"

There was a laugh from over the communication link "_Thanks lass"_

"Don't side with him!" Michael scolded

Demi stuck her tongue out at him "Why not? Its so much fun"

"I hate you," the bodyguard told her

"Nah you don't," Demi said, unphazed by the comment and turned back to the computer, as she saw Ziggy smirk out of the corner of her eye.

**xXx**

"That got him," Flynn said as the monster growled as he tried to get free

"Initiate weapon," Scott ordered as their next weapon appeared in their hands

"Super sabre!" the three rangers yelled waving around the sword, they raced forward and slashed multiple times at the monster, who fell forward away from the bridge and exploded as he hit the ground.

**xXx**

The last of the Grinders exploded as Dillon attacked with his Nitro sword; coming to a stop in front of the destroyed mountain of Grinders, Dillon returned his Nitro sword to his belt and pressed a button on his morpher has his helmet disappeared and Scott's voice sounded over the morpher.

"_Ranger Black, give me a status update, now"_ the red ranger demanded

"I'll be fine," Dillon answered with a smirk as he looked over the destroyed Grinders

"_No!"_ Scott said "_I mean my car! Give me a update on my car!"_

"Ranger Black, out"

"_Dillon –"_ but Scott was cut off as Dillon ended the link between him and Scott and walked away smirking

* * *

Demi giggled as she watched the explosive destruction of both Grinders and the monster; she cried out in excitement as she jumped around and clapped her hands like an excited two year old "He did it! He did it!" she chanted over and over again, causing Ziggy and Michael to laugh at her.

"Scott's not exactly too happy about his car," Michael said, as he watched Demi dance around the room still chanting "Its gonna be murder when they get back…"

Demi stopped and turned to her friend "Dillon's not scared of Scott" she answered "I highly doubt it's murder…I mean Dillon is part machine…unless you melt him down or short circuit him, you cant really destroy him…"

Michael stared at her "And yet you can't understand Dr. K's speech?"

"He uses long scientific confusing words!" Demi defended "Im a 16-year-old girl! How the _hell_ am I supposed to understand geek speech? – No offence Dr. K" she added quickly.

But the computer didn't answer her. Demi shrugged and returned to badgering Michael about the access codes on the computer. She wanted one…but Dr. K had forbidden her, because she wasn't a apart of the 'team' apparently. But she was December Landsdown…she may have been a black sheep, but she knew how to get her way.

And it wouldn't be long before she did.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone…so yeah, Demi is only 16-years-old, she is a year older than Dr. K, because the good Dr. only looks around 15 in the show. So we'll see how that goes.**

**Also, I need some help! If Demi is to become a ranger (which we all know will happen. So what's the point in hiding it? What can her super powers be?)**

**So please leave me a review, and give me some ideas if you have it. Would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	5. Go for Green

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing, except Michael, Demi and Ruby.**

* * *

**Go For Green**

* * *

"…and for our next Green ranger candidate, allow me to present, Captain Smoothie" Ziggy announced, showing the current rangers, minus Dillon, a man in a spandex superhero costume complete with a cape and everything. "Now he mostly does birthday parties and bar mitzvahs but he could be ready to take it to the next level"

Ziggy whispered to the man and he smiled, preparing his pose. He started off raising his fist into the air, then punching the air. He brought his leg up to kick, and then the other. Unfortunately his cape got caught up in the ceiling fan the moment he started his 'solo' and continued to spin around and around and around.

"Its so horrifying, and at the same time I cant look away!" Summer said, before wincing as the man was thrown off the fan and landed in front of the judges table.

Flynn looked down before bringing his hand down on the buzzer – he was a definite no.

**xXx**

"_Each colour of the Ranger series is designed to configure the movement of electrons with the energy bio-field in a configuration that bends time and space in order to achieve a specific function_" Dr. K explained

"Should I pretend that I understood any of that?" Dillon asked the electronic voice as he stood in the middle of the lab, wearing his Ranger uniform. The other rangers were off looking for a series Green candidate for the Green ranger uniform and the only other person left at the garage beside him was Demi.

"You could," the brunette girl said, looking up from her Magazine in the spinning chair behind the computer "Its what I do…"

"_Series Blue suit is designed for time manipulation,"_ Dr. K explained showing a picture of Flynn on the screen "_it can halt the movement of electrons through the entire bio-field, suspending time for ten seconds"_

"Cool," Demi grinned looking away from the screen and back at her magazine "That could come in handy…"

"_Series Yellow is able to read energy signatures,"_ Dr. K explained Summer's power "_and able to flow the energy into concentrated surges…"_

Dillon looked across at Demi waiting for her to say something like she had before; she looked up when she felt his gaze on her and shrugged "I didn't understand that one…" she answered going back to the story she was reading.

"_Red suit is to designed to channel the bio-energy field for a three second burst attack"_ Dr. K finished

"So far I prefer Flynn's power" Demi mumbled

Dillon rolled his eyes at her before speaking "This brings us back to me…"

"_As operator of the series Black technology, your suit is enabled with an invincibility shield"_ Dr. K answered him, and Demi looked up away from her magazine once more _"Which will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds. Theoretically, when your shield is fully powered, you can withstand the direct blast of a fort mega pulse explosion"_

Demi's eyes widened "Oh, I got a new favourite power!" she said happily

"Theoretically, but you haven't actually tested it yet, have you?" Dillon asked

"_No, that's why you're here for"_

"Oh, so basically you get to play guinea pig," Demi informed him

Dillon sent her a smirk "The joys of being me"

Demi giggled behind her hand

"_When you two are quite finished!"_ Dr. K said coldly "_Series Black…"_

"Alright," Dillon said, pushing a button on his morpher and putting his helmet back on "Powering up shield"

"_Ideally, you should have mastered this ability before the other Rangers, Michael…and your Ziggy…have found a suitable Operator for the series Green technology"_

Demi looked up from the desk and over at the last two remaining bio-suits that were behind glassed doors on the other side of the lab "What about the series White bio-suit?" she asked

"_Lets find a operator for the series Green bio-suit first"_ Dr. K told her

**xXx**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ziggy announced as the next contestant walked onto the stage "Please put your hands together…Oi, back here…" he said as the man continued walking.

Summer sighed and hit her buzzer.

"Okay," Ziggy said, bringing out the next person…this went on for what felt like hours. Contestant after contestant made its way both onto and off the stage; some were amusing were just down right embarrassing…and some, were just weird. After a while the rangers had had enough.

"Stop!" Scott yelled, before Ziggy could bring out another person "Just, stop! We are looking for a Green ranger! Not a clown!"

"Do you want a clown?" Ziggy asked desperately, looking through his papers "I can get you a clown"

The rangers sighed

"I for one am going home…" Flynn said, getting to his feet

"Thanks, Ziggy," Summer smiled as she stood with the rest of the team "It was very entertaining…"

"No!" Ziggy said hopping of the stage "No, wait, wait…you cant leave yet" he said "This has all be building up to my hundred percent, cant miss, green Ranger candidate"

Scott sighed "Ziggy," he said "this had better be good"

Ziggy smiled as he ran off behind the scenes in search of a perfect green ranger.

After a while, Ziggy returned. "GUYS!" hey yelled, running back into the room and dragging a woman around his age behind him "I found her! I found our new Green ranger!"

The rangers looked up and around at Ziggy and the girl; "Let's see what she can do…" Summer said leading the girl over to a treadmill, as Michael hooked up a few wires to her, before starting the treadmill,

Michael grabbed the results from one of the computers and showed it to the team "She's off the charts!" he said "Again!"

"Not bad, huh?" Ziggy smiled "Now did I tell you, or did I tell you?"

"Tenaya Sevenson, former news helicopter pilot," Scott read, holding the papers he got from the woman "Ziggy, where did you find her?"

"What can I say?" Ziggy smirked "Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. I make moves, this is what I do"

"Well, she's perfect!" Summer smiled and with that the group crowded around the new girl.

"Tenaya," Scott said, as the girl stopped the treadmill and looked at the red ranger "Congratulations." He smiled "You've just joined the Power Rangers"

"The sooner Series Green is activate and in phase one training of the Venjix, the better" Michael explained

Scott smiled "Well, great, we can do the DNA bonding right here" he told the bodyguard

"Great!" Ziggy exclaimed "I'll just go grab the Morpher and meet you back here…"

But Summer stopped by calling his name

The boy turned to her and saw her smiling "Great work" the yellow ranger said

As the rangers and Michael watched Ziggy leave, they failed to notice Tenaya's smile fade into a maniacal smirk

**xXx**

"How was training?" Demi asked, as she sat on Dillon's bed in his room, the hybrid was standing across from her leaning against the wall and looking at his pocket watch.

Dillon didn't even look up from the watch as he answered "Brutal," he said. Demi nodded. "Your lucky, you don't have to go through it. You, Ziggy and Michael.

Demi shook her head "See that's where you wrong," she told him "I'd give anything to go through it…"

The Black ranger looked up at her "You would?" he asked

Demi nodded "Yeah, I'd love to be a ranger. You don't know how lucky you are." She sighed "I know all about the Power Rangers, Michael used to tell me about them growing up, and I have a book on the History of Power Rangers. Its really interesting, its about every single generation before us…"

Dillon returned to looking at his pocket watch as he listened to her speak; this had to be the first decent conversations they had had together, since they first met.

"…_You must do everything within your power to keep the morpher from falling into wrong hands"_ Dr. K's voice sounded from outside the door. Demi and Dillon both looked up, as the Black ranger pulled open the door and stepped out onto the walkway as Demi followed him, and leant on the bars as Ziggy came out of the ranger base.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Demi said as she and the black ranger watched him leave

**xXx**

Hicks was scanning Tenaya for Venjix machinery (standard procedure) when the scanner beeped.

"Sorry," he laughed, "this thing has been giving me false positives all week."

"Well, you can never be too careful now, can you?" Tenaya smiled. She pulled her hair forward, exposing her neck and the little memory slot all Venjix hardware, except Dillon, possessed.

"Hey..." Hicks frowned, grabbing his blaster, but Tenaya was faster. She pulled the gun out of his hand and knocked him down.

"Hey, you guys, I'm back! And I got the green morpher for the perfect..."

Ziggy stopped in his tracks as Tenaya turned to him. Her clothes turned into her cat suit as she smirked.

"... evil robotic imposter," he breathed.

"Thanks, I'll take it," Tenaya smirked. She reached out for the bag, but Ziggy bolted. Groaning, Tenaya following him

Ziggy safely made it outside and found a motorbike, ready for him to use. He threw his bag over his shoulder and put the helmet on.

He turned the bike on and started his way out of the lot, when Tenaya jumped in front of him, grabbing the bike and lifting it over her head. Ziggy held on for dear life as he looked down at her.

"Uh, I don't mean this to sound rude, but, uh... what are you?" Ziggy asked.

"Tenaya Generation Seven, Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot..." Tenaya explained "I am your thoughts and minds…I am man kinds subconscious being, I am the final evolution –" she cut off as he squirted her with a water jet from the bike.

"That," he said as she dropped the bike "was a rhetorical question" and he took off again. Tenaya watched him go, before reaching into her suit, and placing a faceplate on her face before lowering the visors; before she gave chase.

**xXx**

"Ziggy," Summer said as she entered the hall, hoping to find the young lad waiting with the morpher to hand over to Tenaya for the DNA bonding. "Ziggy!" she called again "Hello?" what she found however, was Hicks and the second soldier on the floor groaning.

Scott, Flynn and Michael followed her in and froze in their tracks "Well, this does not look like a promising development now does it?" Flynn asked

"We have to find Ziggy," Michael said "The long he has that morpher, the longer we're all in trouble"

The other rangers nodded and the four of them took off, heading for the exit. Michael beeping Demi and Dillon as he went.

**xXx**

Ziggy came to a halt in a bunch of clothing lines that were covered in drying sheets; at least for now he was safe. The only problem to this was he didn't know where Tenaya was…it offered coverage but not a lot of defence.

Pulling out a cell phone he hit a dial "Dr. K, this is Ziggy come in" he whispered

"_Yes, Ziggy"_ the computerized voice said, sounding slightly annoyed

"You know that perfect Green ranger, I found?" he questioned "Yeah, uh, it also turns out that she is also a deadly Venjix attack bot. Uh, so I guess…I guess…my bad?"

"_Is the Green morpher safe?"_ Dr. K asked

"That's affirmative," he answered "Im fine too…thanks for asking"

"_Ziggy?"_ said another voice. "_Ziggy? Where are you?"_ it was Demi

"Uh, I don't really…know" he answered her "Maybe a couple of miles North of where the auditions were"

"_Ziggy, keep that attack bot busy! By yourself some time" _Demi warned "_Dillon and I are on our way…we'll track you through the morpher…"_

"Could you guys hurry?" Ziggy asked "This one is different…"

"_Different?"_ it was Dr. K who was speaking now "_Different how? Explain"_

"Well she's…well," he looked up at the sound of whistling "She's…enjoying this" he whispered

**xXx**

"This is all my fault!" Scott said as he entered the lab, "I should never have allowed Ziggy to go get the Green morpher"

"Hey, we all let him go," Michael said, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder "Its not your who's to blame…we just gotta find him before its too late" he lifted the phone he had been using to try and contact Demi "Why don't you pick up!" he demanded down the empty line.

"Dr. K, any news?" Summer asked the computer screen

"_We've lost contact with Ziggy," _he answered "_Dillon and Demi has gone after…_" he cut off as Summer and Michael looked up quickly as did Flynn and Scott "_Hold on…" _the screen changed to a map of the city, with a part of it highlighted in red "_Im picking up activity in sector E3"_

"What is it an earthquake?" Flynn asked

Michael shook his head "No," he said, "Summer…" he turned to the yellow ranger

The blonde shook her head "Much worse than a Earthquake," she said, magnifying Sector E3 for all to see.

**xXx**

The whistling continued as Tenaya circled in on Ziggy like a predator would its prey. The boy in question was still standing in the centre of the clothes lines, waiting for another call from Dillon and Demi; they had said they were on their way. But shouldn't they have been there by now? How was he supposed to keep Tenaya busy?

"Im not afraid of you!" he said, as the whistling stopped "Miss Tenaya 7"

She scoffed "Oh no?" she questioned "Well you should be!" and she ripped back a sheet that was right behind him, gripping his shoulder. Ziggy struggled before pulling out of his jacket, he run a few feet away before pulling two clothes over the attack bot and making a break for it.

"Okay," he said "Uh, buy some time…buy some time…" he mumbled thinking about his next move, before pulling out a card from his pocket. It was the same one Fresno Bob had given him, he smirked and headed off towards the track where he was supposed to meet the leader of the gang the scorpion cartels.

**xXx**

"Anything?" Dillon asked as he and Demi drove, following the signal of the Green morpher; he glanced across at the girl who was staring at the small hand held screen in front of her.

She sighed "I had him for a minute," she answered "but he's moving again…I cant keep track of him, something is interfering with my signal and until he stops completely, I wont be able to find him!"

Dillon sighed and continuing to drive, before Demi gave a shout, startling him slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized as he swerved the car "I got him! He's at the stadium…the track stadium…on the other side of town. What is he doing over there?" she questioned

Dillon shrugged "Let's go find out"

Demi nodded and they headed full speed to the other side of town to help their friend.

**xXx**

Ziggy run into the stadium and spotted Fresno Bob and the Cartels sitting in the stands. Jumping over the railing, he approached the mobster "Fresno Bob," he said causing the man too look up.

"Ziggy!" Bob smiled "I must say, you never fail to surprise me"

Two men with Bob grabbed Ziggy "Ow! Okay, let go, let go" Ziggy told the two men holding him "Here, you told me to give you what I owe, all the money is in the bag"

"Ziggy," Bob frowned, taking the bag and holding it up "What you owe doesn't fit in any bag. You know that"

Tenaya appeared at that moment, she landed behind Ziggy on the bench and run forward kicking him aside before turning on the cartels who tried to defend themselves. After dealing with the cartel's Tenaya turned on Bob, and indicated to the bag "That is mine!" she said

Bob held the bag protectively "Yours?" he asked "I have been waiting…hey! Its that girl from before," he said, realizing who she was.

"Right," Ziggy said "now that I have re-introduced you guys, feel free to get to know each other, hang out." He said heading for the steps leading out of the stands "Beat each senseless…"

"Hang on," Bob said "He lured her here…" he turned to the cartels "he tricked us!"

As the cartels took on Tenaya again, Ziggy continued down the steps before ducking down where he couldn't be seen and pulled the morpher from his pocket. It was still safe. Jumping out onto the field, the sound of an engine sounded and he looked up to see Dillon appear; Demi was in the back seeing as there wasn't much time for her to get out and him to get in.

"Get in!" Dillon told him, and the kid hopped into the passengers seat

Ziggy did and looked back at Demi "You look cute in the back," he said, she glared at him

"Don't get used to it!" she hissed "and _don't_ make me regret coming out here to save you!"

Ziggy held up his hand in defence, and turned back to Dillon "Careful," he warned "she doesn't give up"

"Hey," Demi said looking up at the sound of whistling "What's that? It sounds…familiar…"

Ziggy panicked "Its her!" he said "she does that…its like her calling card or something"

Dillon looked behind him at Demi "Cute," he said sarcastically as she nodded in agreement

"Hit it!" Demi said from the back, and Dillon hit the gas pedal as he engine ignited and the car flew across the track. There was a thud and the attack bot landed on the roof of the car. Demi and Ziggy jumped as Dillon grunted and pulled to an abrupt stop, sending the girl flying off the hood.

The three in the car moved forward as Dillon came to an abrupt stop; Demi putting her hands up to protect her face as her seatbelt held her back; unfortunately her neck had no support and therefore clicked as she moved. "Ouch!" she complained, rubbing her hand over her neck after the car had stopped "Im so suing you for compensation!" she told the Black ranger who smirked at her.

Tenaya appeared on the passenger's side of the car and pulled Ziggy from through the window and threw him to the ground.

"Stay here!" Dillon told Demi, knowing Summer and the others would have his head if she got hurt while out here; he then hopped out of the car and slid across the roof, kicking Tenaya away from Ziggy in order to protect him.

The fight between the hybrid and the attack bot continued feverishly as each of them matched one another's attacks with one of their own blocks. They were evenly matched. And came together in a hold, just beyond the passenger's side of the car.

"You've had upgrades," Tenaya said to Dillon

"What are you supposed to be?" the bad boy asked

"Tenaya Generation 7," the attack bot answered "Venjix Infiltration Attack Bot. I am your thoughts and minds…I am man kinds subconscious being…I am the final –"

"Save it!" Dillon snapped and the two pushed away from one another; and continued fighting. Dillon flipped over backwards and morphed before he landed, and the fight went on.

Demi looked up as Dillon and Tenaya continued to fight; the black ranger seemed to be holding his own for the most part; getting out of the car she skidded across the asphalt towards Ziggy and knelt beside him as she helped him up; her caring nature getting the better of her once more, even in the face of danger. "Are you okay?" she asked him, as she helped him sit up, before reaching up to brush a strand of brown hair from her face as the wind picked up slightly.

"Yeah," Ziggy answered

Demi nodded "You still have the Morpher right?" she asked

He nodded and pulled it from his jean pocket and held it in his hand; she took it from him, before yelping as she was pulled away from him and back to her feet as Tenaya stood over her. She pulled the morpher from her hands and then threw Demi through the air crashing into a couple of canisters a few feet away

"No!" Ziggy yelled, as he saw Demi roll over onto her stomach and hold her wrist as she glared up at Tenaya who smirked down at her

"Thanks for this," she said "You just made my job so…much, easier" she looked down at the morpher "Now I will bond with your series green, and destroy the Power Rangers from within…I will become the final stage of techno-awareness…"

"You talk too much!" Ziggy said, jumping to his feet and grabbing the morpher. He strapped it to his wrist and pulled back on the leaver, before morphing into the green ranger.

Demi; gasped from her place on the floor and stared at Ziggy as he morphed. That wasn't meant to happen…Dillon appeared by her side, still fully morphed and helped her up, as she fell against him, holding her wrist in her free hand.

"I told you to stay in the car," he scolded her

Demi smiled sheepishly "Sorry," she apologized "but I cant stand back when my friends are in trouble…It just not who I am"

"But you got hurt!" he protested

Demi smiled at his concern he may have been a rebel and bad boy, but he had a soft side…a side that it seemed not many people had the privilege of seeing "I'll be fine…go help Ziggy" and she nodded towards the newest ranger of the team.

Dillon nodded and run off to help the new green ranger as Demi returned to the passenger's seat of the black ranger's car, still cradling her wrist.

"I don't want to be a Power Ranger!" Ziggy said, as he avoided attacks from Tenaya "I do not want to be a Power Ranger!"

Tenaya kicked him in the chest and he slid across the asphalt eliciting a screech as if there was tyres screeching; she aimed a kick for him, and he caught her ankle but she flipped him as he landed on the back with a heavy thud.

"Ow!" he said, before Dillon appeared to help

"Ziggy!" the Black ranger yelled "Duck!" and he fired his weapon at Tenaya as Ziggy jump aside to dodge the attack.

As Tenaya rolled across the ground Dillon rushed forward to help Ziggy up; getting out of the car once more Demi hurried towards the others, so she was standing between them and staring at Tenaya opposite them.

"You haven't won!" she stated "The gopher bot is already within the walls of your city!"

"The what?" Dillon asked

"And if I cant have the Green morpher…" Tenaya continued "I'll go for the White…" and she left after that.

"We have to alert the others," Demi said quickly turning to the Black and Green rangers "You have to go help them!"

"Right!" Dillon and Ziggy said, heading off for the trees on the other side of the track

Demi frowned "Uh, guys…" she called after them as they stopped and turned to her "What about me?"

**xXx**

After dropping his car and Demi off at the garage, Dillon and Ziggy headed off into the woods to find the Gopher bot that Tenaya was talking about. They came to a stop in the clearing as the Black ranger looked around.

"Hey, Dillon come on," Ziggy yelled slightly out of breath "wait up!" and he finally caught up "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Shh," Dillon said as he heard a faint rumbling sound coming from beneath him "listen" and getting onto his knees he pressed his ear to the ground, as Ziggy followed suit. The rumbling was getting louder.

"Whoa," the green ranger "See, I don't like the sound of that…"

"Follow my lead," Dillon said as the two of them got back to their feet

They then pressed the button on the front of their suits "Deploy weapons" they said together, as two weapons appeared in front of them.

"Rocket blaster!" Dillon said, holding the black and silver blaster

"Turbo axe!" Ziggy said, holding a hammer-head type green and silver axe in his hand, and the two then hit the ground with their weapons as there was a crack of lightening and the ground exploded.

The ground shook, and a monster exploded out of the ground.

"End of the line," Dillon told him

Ziggy nodded "Yeah," he said "what he said!"

**xXx**

"I cant believe you went out there!" Michael ranted as he stood in the lab fixing up Demi's wrist, the bandage was in his hand and he was wrapping it around her bruised wrist. She hadnt broken it just sprained it, but the more pressure that was on the sprain the quicker it would heal.

"Ziggy needed help!" Demi protested "With Dillon driving he needed someone to track the Green morpher signal!"

"Dr. K could have done it!" Michael scolded "or you could have done it from here. A stupid and reckless idea like this is what got me assigned to you in the first place! Or do you need remembering?!"

Demi shook her head "No," she mumbled "I don't!"

"_Calling Zords," _Scott's voice came over the computer and Michael moved away from Demi to send them.

"On their way Scott," he told the red ranger, before turning back to the brunette to find she wasn't there. He sighed and turned back to the screen to monitor the fight with the rangers. He didn't have time to run around after Demi…although that was his job as bodyguard. But he had other priorities at the moment.

**xXx**

After the Megazord had been transfigured the Primary coloured rangers took off to intercept the giant monster as Ziggy and Dillon continued to watch from the ground. "Super Sabre," the three rangers yelled, as they moved in for an attack.

"When do I get one of those?" Ziggy asked from beside Dillon

After the first attack the monster started to dive into the ground, spraying dirt everywhere. "Engage front deflectors!" Scott ordered as they raised their shield to deflect the flying dirt that was coming up from the ground.

"Hang tight, everyone!" Summer said

After the words had left her mouth the Megazord rose into the air "Firing thrusters!" Scott said as this happened, before they slashed down upon the monster with agility and speed.

"High Octane Megazord!" the three rangers in the Megazord said together as they powered up their next attack "Full power!" and holding the sword in front of them they flew forwards, slashing straight through the middle of the monster, as it sparked and exploded.

"Yeah!" Ziggy said excitedly from the ground "Check out who I am!"

Dillon stood beside him and shook his head, as the Megazord stood tall above them.

* * *

It was after the battle; and a very exhausting day. Demi sat in the lab on the computer chair, her legs cuddled up underneath her as she cradled her sprained wrist in her hand. When Summer had gotten back, the Yellow ranger had started to lecture her sister about safety and listening to others.

"Save it, Summer" Demi said "I've already had it!" and she looked pointedly at Michael "I already know it was a stupid and reckless plan, I feel bad enough as it is…I don't need you adding to it, okay?"

Summer frowned and turned to Michael "Stupid and reckless?" she asked "I don't think so…its Demi, we should have known she would have gone out to help. Its what she does"

"That's what I said," Demi said from her seat, earning a glare from Michael, which she returned with one of her own.

"Right," Dillon said interrupting the brewing argument between Michael and Demi "Moving on…Ladies and Gentlemen and uh, creepy Dr. K computer screen, I present to you, the fifth member of our team – Ranger Green"

There was a green flash and the Green ranger's helmet disappeared to reveal Ziggy's head. All was silent, as Scott, Flynn, Summer and Michael exchanged looks of confusion, disbelief and even some of anger.

"No way," Summer said, looking towards Scott and Flynn before back at Ziggy

"What?" Flynn asked "Why?"

"Look, Ziggy" Scott said "You can't just _be_ a Ranger…"

"There are a strict series of tests that must be taken to find a suitable operator" Dr. K said, causing Demi to look up.

"He may not be the ideal choice," Dillon defended

"_Far from it!"_ Dr. K retorted

Demi decided it was time to intervene "Dr. K, you told him to keep the green ranger's morpher safe! Bonding with it was the only way he could keep it away from Tenaya…"

"Yeah, but that's permanent" Flynn protested

Demi nodded "Yeah, I am aware of that" she retorted "So, it's over…Ziggy's the new Green ranger, you'd better get used to it! As you told Dillon, Flynn…there is no going back now"

The Blue ranger stared at her, she shrugged "Besides," she added "If he hadnt bonded with it…I probably wouldn't be here now"

The others sighed "_im not sure this operator arrangement is going to work. The proper training…"_ Dr. K trailed off as the rest of her words were masked by Ziggy's speaking.

"Hey train away!" he said, as the others left. Demi jumped up from her seat and followed them out "and…uh…" Ziggy continued following behind the others "what are the rules about wearing the suit on dates?" he asked "because I know the chicks would dig it…I know Scott does"

"Next to none!" Michael said to him from the garage door as he readied himself to leave for home "This isn't a game Ziggy, it's the end of the world…no time for messing around"

* * *

**A/N: There goes another update. Next chapter sees another upcoming ranger. Keep tuned.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	6. Handshake

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Power Rangers belong to Disney**

* * *

**Handshake**

* * *

_"Ranger series Black report to the Ranger room"_

Dr. K's computerized voice cut through the muffled silence that was being caused by the two alpha males down in the garage. Demi; who had yet to wake up sighed as she rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed. She glared at the door before looking down at her still bandaged hand. It had been about three days since Ziggy had become a ranger and her hand still wasnt healing fast enough. With a small yawn, she reached for a pair of jeans that were on the bottom of her bed and effectively pulled them on, before standing and pulling off her tank-top and changing it for a new one, pulling her brown hair up and brushing through it she headed for the door, Ruby jumping off the bed and following after her mistress out onto the walk way, where Dillon and Scott where trying to out do one another in their cars.

"Morning," Summer said as she appeared beside her little sister, who smiled tiredly

"Hey," Demi stifling another yawn and turning back to Dillon and Scott "You'd think they'd have a little consideration for the others living here"

Summer laughed and nodded patted her little sisters shoulder before turning to the two alpha males below them both "Guys," she yelled, but they didnt answer her "Guys!" she tried again, this time catching their attention. The music and roars of the two boys engines ceased and the two guys stuck their heads out of the windows to look up at the two girls. "You want to make more noise?" Summer asked "I think I got some hearing left in one ear..."

"Just trying to prove a point," Scott told her

"Keep trying," Dillon retorted

Demi rolled her eyes as she stretched "Yeah? Well if you werent so busy beating your chests, you'd hear Dr. K page Dillon over the com" she said

_"Ranger series Black report to the Ranger room, please"_ the computer said once more and Dillon agitatedly got out of his car; and made his way towards his next destination. Demi, who had just jumped off the last step leading from her room, patted his shoulder as he passed before making her way into the kitchen, to where Ziggy and Flynn were situated.

"Morning lass," Flynn greeted the half-awake brunette, who had just sat down opposite him "Late night?"

Demi nodded "Yeah, and now im regretting it" she answered

**xXx**

"_Ranger Operator Series Black..."_

"Just call me Dillon," Dillon interrupted the computer screen

"_I would prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible"_ Dr. K explained

"Really?" Dillon questioned "Because I picture you as the warm and fuzzy type"

"_Its easier this way!"_

_"_Easier?" Dillon asked "For who?"

_"Your ability to drive the Series Black Zord attack Vehicle is needed to add fire power to the Megazord"_

"If that thing has a steering wheel, then I can drive it" Dillon assured him

_"In order to achieve enough power to channel the Zord, you must first master your 5 second invincibility shield"_

"No offence Doc. But how can I be sure that the shield thing actually works?"

_"The invincibility shield works fine!"_ Dr. K retorted "_If there is a problem, it's with you"_

"Me?" Dillon asked "Wow, Doc, I thought you didnt want to get personal"

_"In order to achieve maximum power, you must have faith that the shield would protect you"_ Dr. K continued "_Any doubt would disrupt the flow of energy from the bio field"_

"Absolute faith, go it" Dillon shrugged

_"We must train you to expect any attack from any place. You must be accustomed to placing yourself in the path of immediate danger. Shall we begin?"_

Dillon hit a button on his morpher and his helmet appeared back on his head "Hey, ready when you are" he said, instantly regretting it when a laser lowered from the ceiling "Hey, wait, hold on just -" but he trailed off as he was hit in the chest and sent to the ground "Come on!" he complained.

**xXx**

Summer played the first turn on the pool table; she was playing against Ziggy as Scott and Demi watched from the sidelines. Taking her turn the Yellow ranger knocked almost all the balls into the pockets, as she recomposed herself to look down at her skills, Ziggy looked up in shock. It had been a few days since he had joined the team, and although they were still upset that he became the green ranger without authorization, they were slowly starting to realize that he was better than most they could have had.

"What are you, psychic or something?" Ziggy asked the yellow ranger

Summer looked up at him and shrugged "something," she breathed

Dillon walked into the room at that point; an annoyed look on his face _"Ranger Series Black, you still owe me three minutes of shield training"_

"Bill me!" Dillon called, making his way to the fridge

Demi looked up from the pool table as she watched her black ranger friend open the fridge; her eyes widened as a cannon popped out. "You've got to be kidding me," she heard Dillon sigh, before he was blasted across the room; she gasped in shock, before it turned to fear when she saw it wasnt only Dillon who had been hit, but her faithful dog: Ruby.

"Ruby!" Demi yelled, as she run around the pool table and sprinted into the kitchen Summer following behind her; the brunette dropped to her knees beside the Golden Retriever who whimpered as Demi touched her golden fur fearfully. "You hit her!" she snapped turning to the computer screen on the wall.

"Hey," Summer said, holding her sisters shoulders "She's gonna be okay..."

Suddenly the alarm sounded loudly rippling across the room, as Scott, Flynn and Ziggy hurried towards the computer screen as it changed from the letter 'K' to that of the dome and where the attack was coming from. With reassurance from Demi, Summer joined them. "Its a perimeter breach through an air tank," Scott said

"It must be a pretty small attack," Flynn said, "nothing big is getting through there" he added pointing at the screen

_"My forces are taking power at the sector 9 Power Grid" _Colonel Truman said as he appeared on the screen "_We cant hold them off"_

_"If Venjix takes out that grid, it can disrupt the entire Northern hemisphere of our city shield"_ Dr. K said, as Dillon rejoined the other rangers, before they took off for their vehicles. Summer hopped onto her bike as Ziggy and Flynn climbed up into his truck and Scott went to his car. Dillon sighed and moved to follow, as Demi stood from the kitchen where Ruby continued to lie, she watched the others leave, before turning to Dillon and Scott that were still there.

"Hey, you need a lift?" Scott asked

Dillon looked over his car and sighed "Why do I feel like im making a mistake?" he questioned getting into the red ranger's car beside him

"Because you're afraid you might learn something" Scott answered before peeling out of the Garage leaving Demi to watch them go longingly. She sighed, before turning back to Ruby who whimpered as she tried to get to her feet.

"Careful," Demi said, as she squatted down in front of her dog and scooped her up, despite the fact that the Golden Retriever was fully grown, Demi still carried it to the couch where she lay it down before turning to Dr. K's computer screen. She was furious that the computer fired laser cannon at one of her friends and actually hit her dog in the process, but she had to check on the rangers to make sure everything was okay. Michael wasnt in today, for reasons she didnt know about. "Doc, show me the attack downtown"

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_ Dr. K responded

Demi sighed "Just show me!"

The computer screen flickered and it changed to the scene; it showed Ziggy, Flynn and Summer already at the scene with what appeared to be half an army of Grinders and Tenaya.

* * *

"What's the matter Dillon?" Scott questioned as they sped down the street towards the scene "Don't you trust me?"

Dillon glanced across at the red ranger "To be honest, I don't know who I trust" he answered

"If you don't know, then its not really trust is it" Scott stated as he hit it up another gear and continued onwards at immense speeds; as Summer's bike and Flynn's car came into view. But the red ranger didnt seem to care he just kept going.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dillon yelled "You ever heard of downshifting?" he asked, as the Red ranger pulled to a screeching halt beside Summer's bike.

"Heard of it," Scott responded "don't buy it" he said. As Dillon smirked and the two of them got out of the car and joined the fight.

Each ranger had their own group of Grinders to take care of; as each blocked, attacked and flipped over the bag of bolts around them, but the Grinders were relentless and continued to come. Like they had a death wish or something. Ducking under an attack from one or two Grinders, Flynn removed his morpher "RPM! Get in Gear!" he yelled, hitting a button on the inside of his cell.

Summer aimed a high kick for a Grinder who ducked under the attack, before she followed Flynn's suit "RPM! Get in Gear!" and she hit a button on the inside of her cell.

"RPM!" Scott yelled, blocking an attack from his group of Grinders "Get in Gear!"

The three Primary coloured ranger's morphed at the same time; each producing their respective weapons.

"Laser Cannon!" Flynn yelled firing an energy blast at the Grinders and destroying them instantly

Summer stood in front of her Grinders, as she pulled out her weapon "Zip charger!" she yelled, pulling the weapon back and letting it go as it shot forward and bounced between the Grinders destroying them effectively.

"Street Sabre Strike!" Scott yelled, running the Grinders through with his Zord, causing sparks to fly and the Grinders to explode.

**xXx**

_"RPM! Get in Gear!"_ Ziggy's voice sounded over the intercom as Demi stood in front of the computer screen and continued to watch her friends take out the Grinders. This was boring! She wanted to help, she hated being stuck behind all the time while they got to go out and play hero for Corinth City. Yes, she should have been grateful that she was safe, but if being alone meant being safe then she didnt want that. "_Now, where were we"_ the green ranger said, as he leap frogged over a couple of Grinders that charged forward, he landed behind them before spinning around and kicking them aside, and leap frogged over a few more. He skidded and turned around, aiming a high kick at a canister behind him and sending it flying at the Grinders; he turned once more to a large canister on the floor but howled in pain as he hurt himself more than moving the canister.

There was a loud crash, as Dillon blocked and ducked attacks from the Grinders around him before he kicked out and sent another Grinder in front of him flying backwards into a canister; it hit the floor with a heavy thud, before turning just in time to see Tenaya running full out towards him. She kicked him in the side before he managed to block her attack.

"_I remember you_," the half human attack bot said, from opposite the Black ranger "_I've been dreaming about destroy you since the last time we met_"

"_Keep dreaming_!" Dillon shot back, preparing to morph "_RPM! Get in Gear!_" he yelled as his black suit snapped on over his clothes and his helmet appeared covering his head. "_Come"_ he said to her, as they both moved at the same time. "_Come on_" he repeated when she faked another attack he sighed and moved in himself but they were both evenly matched. They both knew what attack their opponent was gonna use and therefore knew which strategy to use in blocking defence. Before Tenaya stepped up to the game, she blocked and attacked at rapid speeds, before kicking Dillon in the chest and flipping over backwards way from him _"No way"_

"Dillon" Dr. K said quickly "Activate your Shield burst"

Demi frowned as she turned to the computer screen, she knew that Dillon's suit had an invincibility shield, but hadnt he been training to use it? What made Dr. K so certain that he was ready?

_"Activate!"_ Dillon's voice sounded, and Demi watched as he hit the button on his morpher and a small shield appeared but it wasnt large enough or strong enough to withstand the attack that Tenaya threw at him and he was thrown backwards.

"Dillon!" Demi yelled, terrified that there was nothing she could do for her friend from inside here; but watch as Tenaya 7 walked menacingly towards him. She moved forward and tapped into the intercom linking herself to Summer, Flynn and Scott. "Guys! Dillon needs help!" she said, warning them about what could most likely be the destruction of the Black ranger.

**xXx**

_"Guys! Dillon needs help!"_ Demi's voice sounded over their intercom links, and the three primary coloured rangers looked up at her warning. They spotted the black ranger and Tenaya a few feet away and acted fast. They called forth their weapons and fitted them together, before lining up behind the Black ranger.

"Dillon get down!" Summer yelled as the Black ranger hit the deck

"Road Blaster!" the Yellow, Blue and Red ranger said aiming their combined weapons at Tenaya 7 and firing. The half human hybrid raised her arms to protect herself but the blast was too powerful and she was thrown aside like a ragdoll towards the vehicles. When she believed no one to be looking she removed her mechanical hand and placed it under Scott's car before walking away.

"Dillon," Summer said as she reached the Black ranger's side "are you alright?"

"Yeah" the bad boy answered

Scott nodded once before raising his morpher arm up "Dillon's fine Demi"

_"Thanks Scott,"_ the girl responded from back at the garage _"Now can you come back? Im bored..."_

The others chuckled but de-morphed and headed back to the Garage; meeting a happy Demi after they had come to a halt on the main floor.

**xXx**

_"Ranger Black do you have any idea why you werent able to properly Power up your suits' shield?"_ Dr. K asked as the other rangers crowded around the computer screen in the Ranger lab as Dillon paced behind them and Demi sat in the chair spinning around.

"I have a feeling your going to tell me," Dillon responded

_"To maximize energy flow it is essential that you have absolute faith in the suit"_ Dr. K explained "_we will need to double your training sessions"_

"Something tells me its not the suit," Demi said, reaching out to grab the desk as she stopped the chair from spinning "he's have faith in"

"I agree with Demi," Dillon responded "Increasing my training isn't going to help much..."

_"It seems more logical than decreasing your training,"_ Dr. K countered "_yet given your performance"_

"It's not the suit, I have a problem with!" Dillon said. Demi grinned triumphantly "its you!"

The other rangers turned at this point away from the computer screen and towards their Black ranger "Dillon, you're out of line" Scott told him,

"Am I?" Dillon asked "Have any of you ever met, or seen this Dr. K?" he asked "It could be anyone, broadcasting from anywhere"

"I hate to say it," Demi said, sliding off the chair and approaching Dillon "but he's got a point"

"Demi," Summer warned

"_I can assure you both, no one wants to destroy the Venjix virus more than me"_ Dr. K told the two

"Then try testing the invincibility shield yourself!" Dillon barked, causing Demi to jump slightly beside him, before he stormed out. Demi bit her lower lip as she watched him go, before turning to Scott who was staring at her.

She shrugged "What?" she asked "Im not agreeing with the way he's acting, but he had a very good point about Dr. K"

"How can you say that?" Summer asked "If it wasnt for Dr. K none of us would be here right now...as Rangers I mean..."

"And im not trying to disagree with everything she has done!" Demi protested, turning to her sister "but how can you put your absolute faith in someone that you don't even know?" she smiled slightly at them all before leaving the Ranger lab too and returning to the sofa where Ruby was still lying.

**xXx**

Night had fallen; and the Garage had fallen silent. Most of the rangers had headed to bed earlier than usual as it seemed the only rangers that were left in the garage were Demi, Ziggy and Dillon. Scott, Flynn and Summer had disappeared a few hours ago one after the other, seeing as Dillon wasnt exactly on the best of speaking terms with them. Dillon at this particular moment was sitting in the kitchen, Demi was sitting on the floor at the side of the same couch Ruby had been on for most of the day. The energy blast from the cannon that morning had prevented her from moving and Demi feared the life of her best friend. Ruby was everything to her.

"Hey," Ziggy said as he approached the brunette, who looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled when her gaze landed on him "Are you okay?" he asked

Demi nodded slightly "Yeah," she answered, glancing back at the pages of her book. She saw Ziggy lower himself down beside her, as Ruby slept peacefully behind them

"Really?" the Green ranger asked "cause you're looking kinda lost..."

Demi sighed "I guess you could say I feel lost too..." she answered, closing the book and placing it on the floor beside her as she turned slightly so that she was facing Ziggy, she then reached behind her to lean on the sofa and pulled her finger smoothly across Ruby's head "I don't know how injured she really is...I cant test her..."

"Ask Dr. K" Ziggy offered

Demi turned to him sharply "Ask the person who put her like this to help?" she questioned "No!"

Ziggy sighed "Demi, Dr. K can help...I mean, he's a Doctor"

"And we don't know who he is" Demi retorted

"You're still not on this, are you?" the Green ranger asked "You heard Summer..."

"Please don't!" Demi said "Just don't...until im sure that we can trust Dr. K, im sticking with Dillon"

The Black ranger in questioned had looked up from the kitchen at the mention of his name, he hadnt been trying to listen in on their conversation but it was kinda hard since they were only in the other room across the way. The two had fallen quiet now, Demi was staring at her dog and still tracing patterns on its fur as Ziggy sat in silence occasionally glancing at the girl beside him, although Demi seemed to be oblivious to this, it was obvious that Ziggy saw something in the brunette that was slightly more than friendship. The Black ranger smirked, before getting to his feet and heading to bed.

A few minutes after Dillon had disappeared so did Ziggy, but Demi remained downstairs long after the others had gone to bed. All of them failed to notice the mechanical hand of Tenaya's drop from underneath Scott's car and scurry across the floor. Demi yawned as she looked at the pages of the book in her hand; it was one of her most prized possessions. It was the book called **The Generation of Power Rangers.** Michael had given it to her when she was younger; while he told her stories of the Power Rangers generations on gone by. Everything was in this book; starting with the very first team of Power Rangers. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

_The story of the Power Rangers begins in 1993, in a small place called Angel Grove, California._

_Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he finally managed to defeat her in a gave by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on Planet Nemesis, a planet that travels close to Earth every 10,000 years. However, before being sealed away, Rita managed to trap Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her._

_Millennia passed, and soon Rita and her minions managed to escape their prison thanks to two unaware astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, who was desperate to stop her, had his Assistant Alpha 5 recruit five 'teenagers with attitude' to battle her. They were granted the powers of the dinosaurs, and became Earth's first Power Rangers._

_After several battles; Rita created her own evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own; infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control. Grateful, and now burdened with responsibility the former evil Green ranger joined the original Power Rangers in their fight against Rita._

_Following several more defeats, Rita's fortress was invaded by Lord Zedd and disgusted with her failure; he took over and sealed her away again before launching his own campaign against the Power Rangers. Despite his defeat of the Green ranger, he was unable to beat the Rangers' new powers of the mythical beasts. Things were complicated by the creation of the White Ranger, and the return of Rita, who gave Zedd a love potion. It was later discovered after Zedd took an antidote, that he loved her anyway._

_Rito Revolto later came to Earth and managed to destroy the Rangers' previous powers. Undaunted, they sought the aid of Ninjor, creator of the powers, who gave them the new Ninja Powers. After several more battles, Zedd and Rita were joined by Rita's father, Master Vile. Following his failed attempts to destroy the Rangers, he turned back time. Turning the Rangers into Powerless Children and eliminating the threat of Ninjor_

A yawn escaped Demi's lips as she finished the first chapter of the Power Ranger book; it had been a long one and it continued onto the other Generation of Power Rangers. The next chapter was on the infamous **Power Rangers: In Space**, but Demi didnt even make it to the end of the chapter before her eyes closed and the book dropped from her grasp, hitting the floor with a thud as it closed. Unknown to the sleeping teenager she was in danger by an enemy mechanical hand that was roaming around the ranger base waiting to strike.

* * *

Next morning; Demi was found still asleep on the floor of the garage by Flynn and Dillon. Flynn chuckled as he approached the sleeping girl and lifted her into his arms before resting her comfortably on the couch the same couch Ruby had been on all day yesterday. The Golden Retriever at this moment was in the kitchen eating happily out of her food bowl. Michael had come in that morning and fixed her up, before leaving again. After making sure Demi was comfortable on the sofa, the blue ranger headed into the kitchen to start on his morning smoothie. He found Dillon already there, sitting at the table a book in his hands.

"Isn't that the book you found beside Demi?" the Blue ranger asked the Black curiously

Dillon nodded "Yeah, so?" he questioned

"What if its her diary, man" Flynn protested

Dillon rolled his eyes "Demi doesnt carry a diary," he told the Blue ranger "and besides; its a book on Power Rangers...see the title" and he showed him the front cover of the book where **The Generation of Power Rangers** was shown.

"She has a book on Power Rangers?" Flynn questioned as Dillon nodded. With a shrug, Flynn turned back to the blender and set everything up reading for his morning smoothie. "Alright! Now, two bananas's if you wouldn't mind" he said to Dillon behind him. The guy in questioned looked up at the Blue ranger expectantly. He was kidding right? Seeing that his team-mates wasnt, Dillon reached for two bananas and handed them over. "Thank you," Flynn said, stripping the fruit of its coat and adding them to the blender. He clapped his hands together, before reaching out to Dillon once more "and a peach...if you would, please"

The Black ranger sighed as he looked up from the book once more; he reached for a peach and handed it to Flynn before going back to the book in his hand. It was rather interesting. Seeing that Flynn was about to ask him once more, Dillon grabbed the book and got up from his seat as he walked away from the Kitchen. None of the other rangers were awake yet; Demi was out cold on the couch, Summer was sitting in her room and so was Scott and Ziggy, whether they were awake though was another thing all together. As he approached the sofa's and chair's Dillon glanced down at the sleeping brunette and smiled; dropping her book onto the table and turning away from the sofa.

"Thank you Dillon," Flynn said, catching Dillon's attention. Why was he thanking him? He hadnt done anything.

Suddenly the doors to the ranger lab opened and Scott and Summer walked out; okay so maybe it was only Ziggy who wasnt in the garage; awake or asleep. "Yes, but this is my team" Scott was saying "and he will take orders just like everybody else..."

"Give him a little time," Summer said "we were all freaked out by Dr. K at first"

"And what about Demi?" Scott questioned "she's always siding with him!"

Summer sighed "That's cause she trusts him! After all, he did save her..."

Scott shook his head, but found he couldn't disagree with that. The two walked past Flynn who had just finished his Smoothie and was adding the final touches to it, they also passed the place where Demi was sleeping and despite himself; Scott removed his jacket and placed it over the small girls form like a sort of blanket. Summer who had continued walking, stopped when she realized that Scott wasnt beside her and turned around to see him cover up her sister. She smiled at this, before it faded as he re-joined her. Was it possible that Scott liked her sister? She'd have to watch out for the signs.

Suddenly the alarm started to blare loudly; Flynn who was about to take a sip of his smoothie sighed and put it back down; dropping the paper umbrella from behind his ear in the process. "Happens every time!" he complained. Summer, however, looked up as there was a yell from the sofa area and she saw her sister spring off the couch at the sudden noise of the alarm; okay, maybe that's not the best wake up call. Rushing past her sister and Flynn the yellow ranger crowded around the computer on the other side of the garage.

"What the -?" Demi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and raked her hand through her hair as she looked down at the jacket around her and the fact that she was lying on the sofa that Ruby had been on. Where was Ruby? And what had happened. Spotting the colours on the jacket Demi smiled softly as she realized that it belonged to Scott. Pushing herself up off the couch, she straightened her jeans, seeing as she had fallen asleep in them and moved towards the computer where the rangers were being debriefed about the new attack.

"Shield grids are compromised in all sectors," Summer said, not taking her eyes off the screen

"The city is completely vulnerable!" Scott stated

Suddenly the screen changed and Colonel Truman appeared on the screen as Demi appeared beside Scott and handed him back his jacket with a soft smile in thanks. "_Rangers,"_ the colonel addressed "_we have multiple Venjix targets approaching fast"_

"A breach in gate 347," Summer stated

Scott nodded as he slipped on his jacket after retrieving it from Demi "Alright, lets get out there" he said and he headed towards his car as the others followed. All except Demi, who was to remain behind...again. But just as they got to the doors, they closed automatically. Demi frowned as the others turned to her, she shrugged indicating she had no idea what was going on and that she had nothing to do with it.

"The doors just closed by themselves," Flynn said, getting out of his truck along with Ziggy

"Yo," Scott said, turning to the others "What just happened?" he looked towards Demi who appeared by his side.

The brunette shook her head "I don't know," she answered

"I thought I saw something moving," Summer said as she followed Ziggy into the garage once more; the Green ranger was staring at the ground as if searching for something.

"I know this is going to sound silly," the Green ranger said "but I thought I just saw a human - hand!" he squeaked. The four other rangers and Demi stood in shock at the Black Hand that had grabbed onto a bit of underwear of Ziggy's that was sticking out and pulled upwards.

Suddenly Ruby appeared; she gave a booming bark and charged forward successfully knocking Ziggy off his feet as the hand dropped to the floor and scurried away. The Golden Retriever gave chase, growling at the pool table as the glove disappeared underneath it, but Ruby was too big to get under to get it.

"_Rangers,"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over head "_I have detected an intruder"_

"No, really?" Demi asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice as she helped Ziggy to his feet as the others stood around the Pool table as Ruby continued to growl. Ziggy gave her a pointed look, and she shrugged turning back to the pool table. She and Ziggy moved forward as the Green ranger picked up the last pool cue from the table and he, Summer, Scott and Flynn looked around for the hand. Ruby had calmed down with the growling as she found she couldn't see the hand anymore; now she was just pawing at the floor trying to find it.

"Ah!" Scott suddenly yelled "Its in my shirt! Its in my shirt!" and he started to thrash around trying to get the hand out of his shirt. He fell forward onto the pool table; and looked towards his team-mates "Do something!" he demanded, as they started to hit him with their pool cues. "Not that!" he yelled trying to evade their attacks, while still trying to get the hand out of him.

Dillon's door opened over head and the Black ranger appeared over head; he looked down upon all the commotion and looked towards Demi who was backing away from the table; she looked up at him and pointed towards Scott "Mechanical hand!" was all she said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dillon said, jumping over the railing and landing on the floor below

Scott rolled over onto his back on the pool table as Ziggy moved to hit him again; "Stop!" he yelled holding his hands up and stopping the others in their places as the hand disappeared from his shirt and jumped onto the floor. Dillon moved forward as the hand caught his ankle and tripped him, before it seemed to give a startled jump as Ruby started to bark and growl at it. The hand jumped onto Dillon's shoulder and disappear in through the car window.

"Dillon!" Demi yelled as she noticed what the glove was about to do "move!"

As she yelled Scott threw himself off the pool table and pushed the black ranger aside; just as the engine of his car started and flames appeared from the drafters below. The Black ranger was thrown across the room, as Scott stood in front of him. "Enough of this!" the red ranger said, readying himself to morph as the others followed suit.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" four rangers yelled as they morphed

There was something about this hand that was familiar, and Demi was sure she knew what it was. Making her way carefully towards the Ranger lab she disappeared inside while the others tried to capture the hand out in the garage.

**xXx**

After morphing, the rangers searched around for the hand but they couldn't find it. "Where did it go?" Scott asked as he continud to come up empty.

"I don't like this," Flynn said

Suddenly Ruby gave off another booming bark and the rangers turned towards the dog who was growing at the pool table "What is it Ruby?" Summer asked, petting the dogs' head before movement caught her eye.

"There!" Ziggy yelled; as he lifted his axe and attempted to hit the hand with it, but it just dived into the centre pocket and reappeared out of another one. Ziggy continued to hit around on the table trying to hit the hand but with no luck; soon he was stumbling backwards with is axe drawn as the rangers steadied him.

"My turn!" Flynn said moving forward. He stuck the nozzle of his weapon into the centre pocket and turned to Scott who appeared beside him "Ready?" he asked

Scott nodded, and the Blue ranger fired into the hole as the hand shot out from the end near to Scott who struck the hand with his street sabre. The black hand landed on the table, as Summer stepped up to the plate and using her Nitro blaster as a pool cue she hit the hand into the air towards Ziggy who swung at it, and hit it hard. The hand flew away from the green ranger and towards Demi who had appeared at that moment through the Ranger lab doors.

"Demi!" Summer yelled "Look out!"

The youngest host in the Garage looked up and screamed as she dodged the hand, which landed on the floor in front of her. Demi's eyes widened as the hand turned on his finger tips to face her and moved forward, causing the brunette to push herself along the floor in order to back up away from the creepy dismantled hand. "You have what I want!" said a voice, that seemed to be coming from the hand "now hand it over!"

"You mean this?" Demi asked holding up her wrist and showing the white morpher that was there "I don't think so!" she said, hitting the leaver "RPM! Get in Gear!" she yelled; there was a flash of white and when it cleared Demi stood there in the White Bio-suit.

"Not again" Scott complained hitting his helmet as he saw the white ranger suit on Demi; but he looked up at an angry yell from the area Demi was in, and much to his surprise was just in time to see the hand shoot forward towards the new White ranger of their team, before she disappeared in a blur and re-appeared in front of him.

"How'd you do that?" Flynn questioned her "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I don't know!" Demi answered, looking down at her wrist where her Morpher was and then over her body at the White ranger suit. She was a Power Ranger...OMG! She was a Power Ranger, the others were going to kill her. Figuring she would deal with the others later, the new White ranger looked up just in time to see the glove jump off a table and soar towards her; she squeaked as she was pulled backwards and into someone as they held her protectively, as they hit the hand once more and sent it flying towards Dillon. Demi pulled away from her saviour and glanced up through her helmet as she was greeted by the colour green. It was Ziggy.

The hand landed beside Dillon, who tried to grab it, but it outsmarted him and jumped aside, it then jumped forward and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward, sending him towards the rangers.

"Dillon," Scott said "are you okay?"

The Black ranger glared at the hand and got to his feet, as the hand scurried across the ground towards the laser torch and aimed it at the rangers.

"Its got the laser torch!" Flynn yelled as the rangers all quickly moved out of the way; Summer and Demi rolled across the pool table to avoid getting hit; Ziggy, Flynn and Scott jumped over a few equipment boxes and hid behind them as Dillon flipped over a table and ducked down behind as the laser blast soared through the air above him.

_"Dillon,"_ Dr. K said from the wall "_The invincibility shield!"_

"Working on it doc," Dillon retorted

The hand turned the laser shield looking for its next target; but all the rangers were in hiding and it found it couldn't get a decent shot of them; there was another bark and it turned in the direction of the golden retriever that had appeared between the pool table were Demi and Summer were hiding and the table that Dillon was hiding behind. The glove aimed the laser torch at the dog, and Demi's eyes widened behind her visor "No!" she yelled, moving out from behind the pool table and pushing her dog aside as Summer slipped as she tried to stop her sister; the two sisters hit the ground as the hand fired the laser gun at them.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Dillon yelled as he rolled to the side and landed in front of the girls "Activating Invincibility!" he yelled as his shield powered up in front of him. It only lasted five seconds, but that's all the time he needed to protect both Demi and Summer.

"Nice shield," the same voice as before said "But that was five seconds Ranger Black, you're time is up"

"So is yours!" Dillon said "Right Doc?"

"Shall we begin?" the computerized voice asked

Summer pulled Demi aside as Dillon opened the fridge behind them as the Laser cannon appeared out of it; aiming at the hand "You've got to be kidding me!" the voice said, before the hand exploded as its circuitry appeared and it fell to the floor. Destroyed. The others laughed as they moved forward and crowded around the now destroyed hand.

"Black, Green and White" Scott said, going back to business as they remembered the city was under attack "Hold on fire on perimeter. The rest of us, are going to Zords"

"Right!" the others agreed and they took off to stop the threat in their city from getting any bigger.

**xXx**

"Go! Fall back to the safety zone!" Colonel Truman ordered his soldiers as the rangers appeared to deal with the threat; as Scott, Summer and Flynn dealt with the monsters; Demi, Dillon and Ziggy took on the foot soldiers, that were flooding the city.

"Combine weapons!" Scott ordered the primary team, as the monster spotted them and turned in their direction

"ROAD BLASTER!" the primary team yelled together once their weapons had been put together nicely

"Engine cell activate!" Scott said entering his Engine cell into the weapon as a locking device appeared on it "Target locked!" and he fired the weapon; as Summer's zip blaster hit the monster and he exploded, and seconds later he grew bigger. "Go for Megazord!"

"Combine!" Summer and Flynn yelled as their Zords combined and stood proudly in front of the monster

**xXx**

Demi watched the Megazord battle from between Dillon and Ziggy; since finding Ziggy in the wasteland this had become some sort of a tradition for the three of them. They were the a team of sorts, just the three of them. Scott, Flynn and Summer were the primary team and they were the back-up. Well, she figured that's how it would work on two separate fronts. But on one whole front they were all their own team...all six of them.

"Here we go," Dillon said as the Megazord finished its transformation

"Whoa," Ziggy breathed

Demi frowned from beneath her helmet "You've been a ranger for what? A few days now? and your more surprised at the Megazord battle than I am" she said to the Green ranger, who turned in her direction and shrugged. The white ranger giggled under her helmet as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him "Its sarcasm..." she said, before jumping as there was an explosion. She looked up to see the Venjix drones swoop in.

The drones fired at the Megazord as some turned on Dillon, Ziggy and Demi. The Black and Green ranger's each gripped Demi's wrists and pulled her with them as they run from the blasts so that they wouldnt get hit. They soon came to a stop and turned to the Megazord.

"They need help!" Demi said, pointing at the High Octane Megazord which was taking a beating.

Dillon sighed as he raised his morpher "Doc, we need some firepower here..." he said over the link "You think I could handle my Zord?"

_"It has a steering wheel. So you should be able to drive it, right?"_ Dr. K asked

"Now your talking" Dillon said turning to Ziggy; the two of them stood apart from one another and hit the buttons on their morphers.

Demi sighed "Oh great..." she grumbled "I may as well have stayed at the garage!"

Dillon turned to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly before taking to his Zord alongside Ziggy. Demi folded her arms and watched from the ground.

"Series Black and Series Green Zords are activated!" Summer said from the Megazord as Dillon and Ziggy drove in on their Zords as the drones attacked. Using the superspeed she had activated in the Garage, Demi managed to avoid a collision with the lasers as the ground exploded but she was unharmed. Has Dillon and Ziggy took on the drones with their individual Zords, Summer, Scott and Flynn managed to get their Zords' back online and finish the attack on the monster. They slashed through him with their sabre causing him to explode.

Demi nodded once from the ground and using superspeed sprinted from the scene back to the Garage before the others.

**xXx**

"Aww, give her a break" Summer said trying to reason with Scott about having a go at Demi for bonding with the White morpher without unathourization "If what these guys say is true, then we should be happy that its Demi who bonded with the morpher and not Tenaya 7"

Scott sighed but nodded nonetheless; before jumping as Demi spoke from beside him "Does this mean I get to keep the morpher?" she questioned

"You've got to stop doing that!" Scott said, turning to face the younger girl, who was grinning up at him "So im guessing Superspeed is the genetic power of the White bio-suit"

Demi grinned wider "Actually..." she said turning, so that her back was facing the others. She raised her hand and held it out in front of her as the sofa that was head of her rose into the air; the others gasped from behind her and as Demi lowered her hand the sofa lowered back to the floor, she then turned back to the others with a smug look on her face "I got Levitation too..."

"Two genetic powers in one Bio-suit?" Ziggy asked "That's not fair!"

Demi shrugged "I didnt create the suits..." she said "You'll have to take this up with Dr. K..."

"Speaking of which," Dillon said as he turned to the computer screen "Dr. K...I uh, I owe you an apology..." he was now standing in front of the computer screen as the other rangers crowded around the table behind him. Demi resting on the table beside Ziggy as Scott sat in front of her, Flynn beside her and Summer stood beside Scott.

"_No,"_ Dr. K said "_I owe all of your something..."_ suddenly the computer screens all went black and the rangers exchanged confused looks. The doors to the lab opened...okay, this was getting creepy. Scott was the first to enter the room, as the others followed closely behind him. Some more closer than others, as Demi was latched onto his arm as she looked around. Suddenly another door opened and she jumped.

"Okay," she said "now im getting freaked out"

Slipping his hand into her's Scott squeezed it reassuringly to show that she was safe; he then led her in through the second door which lead to a control room, as the others followed closely behind. "Dr. K?" the red ranger questioned, reaching out and turning the computer chair in front of him around. There was no one there.

_"Hello rangers..."_ said a voice from behind; the rangers turned quickly surprised to see a short girl standing behind them wearing an headset that disorted her voice. Taking in their confused looks she lowered the microphone from her mouth and spoke again, this time in her normal voice "What?" she questioned "You'd thought I'd be taller?"

But that wasnt the reason for the rangers confused looks.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo...new chapter. Yey. Big shout out once more too DJ Scales for his help with the ideas in this chapter. He helped me choose which Powers Demi should have when she became the White ranger. You will find out soon why she has got 2 different sets of Genetic powers and the others only got one. You will also find out how Demi can use her powers when she isn't morphed either (basically she is a quick study). Anyway...I got a review on my last chapter asking for some Ziggy/Demi romance...I can tell you there is much of that to come, but there is also a twist. Did anyone spot it in this chapter? You'd have to squint to see it, but it is there.**

**Okay, I'll tell you. Although there was some Ziggy/Demi in this chapter. There was also a slight Scott/Demi too. Did you see it? Don't worry if you didnt.**

**Well im off to bed now...night all.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	7. Ranger Green

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I do, however, own Demi, Ruby and Michael.**

* * *

**Go for Green**

* * *

Ziggy had snuck into Dr. K's lab and slowly made his way over the weapon she and Michael had been designing. He picked it up, carefully as not to activate it and pretended to use it.

"Please dont touch that," Dr. K barked, as her head popped up from behind the computer screens "Its a sonar sound wave blasting cannon, and its untested" and she disappeaed behind the screens once more as Ziggy quickly put down the weapon and ran over to her, he looked down at the doctor and frowned. For some reason she despised him...her and Michael. "Why are you staring at me?" Dr. K asked when she noticed he was watching her.

"I thought you were a dude," Ziggy explained, keeping his gaze on her

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, well, you know, the whole K screen thing and the electronic voice..." Ziggy said "I would have laid the odds that you were a dude"

"Oh," Dr. K said "sorry to disappoint you...Shall we begin your training?"

"Alright," Ziggy smiled, as he morphed, before removing his helmet

Dr. K started to explain the properties of the Green Ranger Uniform "I've designed the series green suit to allow you to use the bio-field as a gateway to instantaneously transport from one point to another"

"Not a problem," Ziggy responded, walking forward "can we give it a shot"

Dr. K saw him walking forward and raised her arm pointing to the spot behind him; Ziggy sighed and walked backwards.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen right?"

"Well, you could beam yourself directly into a solid wall" Dr.K explained "or into the centre of the Earth's molten magma core, or thousands of feet below the Earth's deepest ocean..." she continued

Ziggy's eyes widened "Could you stop talking?" he asked her, he had heard enough, he didnt want to hear anymore.

"You asked me for the worst case Teleportation scenarios!" Dr. K pointed out

"I know," Ziggy said "But I didnt actually want to hear them"

Dr. K sighed and looked away from the Green ranger; Ziggy sighed and hit a button on his morpher as his helmet appeared back on his head. "Ready, set and..." he said, pausing for a dramatic pause "go!" he hit the button on his morpher once more. Dr. K sighed and looked away at the result of Ziggy's attempts at teleporting.

"Hey, something feels different" Ziggy said "I think it worked. I did it! Look at me!"

"Whoa!" said a voice as the doors to the Ranger lab opened, Demi entered before turning around and walking back out

Ziggy looked towards the door and frowned; before looking down at himself. His face turned crimson as he realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Im willing to lay odds that this isnt exactly the first test you've ever failed?" Dr. K pointed out,

Ziggy frowned and inclined his head slightly as he remembered back to before the Venjix virus was released

**xXx**

_Ziggy was sitting in the drivers seat of a car, ready to take his test as the instructor got in._

_"Mr. Ziggy Grover?" he asked_

_"Yes sir, that's me" Ziggy answered the instructor as both put on their seatbelts_

_"Well, why dont we start out with something simple?" the instructor suggested "just back out and we'll go from there"_

_"You got it," Ziggy smiled, putting the car in what he thought was reverse, and turning to look out of the back window. As Ziggy pressed his foot down on the gas, the car sped forward, slamming into another one. "Well, for what its worth," Ziggy said as he placed his hands on his air bag that had exploded from the steering wheel "I think I aced the written portion of this test"_

**xXx**

_"Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy," Fresno Bob breathed, looking up at the hopeful who wanted to join his Cartel "I really want you to join the Scorpion cartel, but you failed your driver's licence for the fifth time..."_

_"Fourth!" Ziggy corrected him quickly "That guy has to be discharged from the hospital before he can officially flunk me!"_

_"It doesnt matter. I still have my doubts about if you have what it takes to be apart of the our criminal enterprise. You have to know who you are on the inside"_

_"Fresno Bob, trust me. I know who I am" Ziggy assured the white haired man, "On the inside and out!"_

_The ground suddenly to shake as a warning flashed on the TV warning the world to flee to Corinth city._

**xXx**

"Look, I know im probably not your first choice for the Green ranger..." Ziggy started as he and Dr. K left the ranger lab. Demi was no where to be found, and the green ranger was sorta happy for that, he didnt know if he could face her minutes after she had witnessed him in nothing but his underwear after failing his teleportation training.

"I didnt choose you," Dr. K growled as Ziggy continued to follow her through the rooms, trying to get her to like him

"Yeah...but what I lack in strength and size and speed..."

"and co-ordination and reflexes, judgement instincts, leadership and common sense..." Dr. K added

"I make up for in heart!" Ziggy blurted out

"Correct me if im wrong," Dr. K started again turning to the Green ranger "but it is Operator Series White who is the heart of the team...or so the others seem to think so"

Ziggy sighed "Yeah, well, Demi does have that aura about her..." a smile slithered onto his face, before disappearing as he turned back to Dr. K "Look, if you just got to know me..."

"I dont want to get to know you" Dr. K frowned

"Why not? Im a person!" Ziggy protested "and it turns out your a person...Just give me one good reason why the two of us cant be friends!"

"I dont like you..." Dr. K told him, without looking at him

Ziggy's face fell "Oh,"

Suddenly the alarm started to blare, alerting the Rangers to trouble in the city. Flynn walked away from his car and approached the screen where Dr. K usually spoke from.

"Alright, so what's on the menu for today, good doctor?" he asked the screen, before realizing it was blank. Ziggy tried to hold back a laugh as Dr. K looked over at the blue Ranger. Flynn realized his mistake and turned to the teenager beside him "Im sorry, im just used to you being there..." he said pointing at the screen.

Demi giggled as she approached the group of three beside Scott. She sent Ziggy a smile, as his face turned a light shade of red and looked away "Its okay, Flynn..." the White ranger said patting the Blue ranger's shoulder comfortably.

"Did you think she was a dude?" Ziggy asked the Blue ranger, knowing he would get the back-up he needed to prove he wasnt the only person who wasnt surprised by Dr. K's surprise revealing of herself. "Who else thought she was a dude?" he added raising his hand into the air.

"Its some kind of magnetic disturbance" Dr. K announced as Dillon and Summer entered the room around the screens

"Its a Venjix attack bot," Scott added

"Its interfering with the Central city computer banks" Summer said, staring at the screens

Demi frowned as she looked around at her friends "Uh, question..." she said "why are we all standing around here for? Shouldnt we at least be out there, trying to stop it?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, come on..."

And together the six of them headed towards their vehicles. Ziggy made it to Dillon's car before Demi and claimed the passenger seat. The White ranger frowned at him as Dillon hopped in beside him.

"Need a ride?" Scott asked appearing behind the White ranger, causing her to turn and look up at him. She nodded and he motioned towards his car. Demi smiled and jumped into the passengers' seat of the red and black car as Scott got in beside her.

"I'd hold on if your riding with him, Demi" Dillon shouted from his car.

Scott smirked and Demi shook her head "If he's anything like you Dillon, im used to it!" she heard him chuckle before they all peeled out of the Garage and towards the scene.

**xXx**

_"Im jamming any transmissions its trying to send back to Venjix_," Dr. K said over the links to her rangers, as they ran towards the scene in their ranger forms _"But that thing cannot be allowed to escape the city with those shield codes. You will need to use series Green's teleportation abilities to bypass the machine's magnetic interference"_

"Understood Doc," Scott said into his morpher "we're on it" he closed his morpher and then turned to the Green ranger "Ziggy, we need you to teleport behind that thing and take it out!"

Dillon placed his hand on the Green ranger's shoulder "Ziggy, you up for this?" he asked

"Absolutely" the Green ranger answered "lets do this"

"Good!" Scott said, before he turned to Demi "Stay here...we might need you as back-up"

"Got it" Demi said, as she watched Scott and the others rush forward "Ready?" she asked turning to the Green ranger beside her. He nodded once, and turned to his morpher as he tried to figure out how to work it.

"Ziggy!" Scott yelled, and Demi looked up too see the Magnet was pulling them forwards as they aimed their Nitro swords at the monster. "Do it! Now!"

"Come on!" Ziggy was saying as he fumbled around with his morpher "come on!" he was pressing all the buttons but nothing was happening "Okay, should have read the manual"

Demi rolled her eyes from beneath her helmet "Nitro sword!" she said, removing her morpher and racing forward. She disappeared from view as only a blur was seen and skidded behind the Magnet slashing her Nitro sword across his back. As her sword came in contact with the Magnet, Ziggy finally found the right button and pressed it, before disappearing but he didnt reappear.

"Where did he go?" Summer asked, as the Magnet lost power after Demi's initial hit and the magnetic field holding their swords disappeared; the monster turned and slammed into Demi, sending her crashing to the ground and rolling a few feet away.

"Hey!" the other rangers yelled as they all jumped forward and slammed their weapons down on the monster. It shook off the pain, turned and fled.

"Demi, are you alright?" Scott asked reaching down for the White ranger and pulling her to her feet

Demi nodded "Yeah," she answered "Thanks guys"

_"Rangers, report!"_

"We're fine, Dr. K" Scott said into his morpher "but the Venjix attack bot..."

"The giant magnet got away," Flynn interrupted, before realizing what he had said "Oh, I cannot believe I just said that out loud" Scott patted his shoulder

"Guys...we're also missing a ranger" Summer pointed out

**xXx**

Ziggy opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room "Where am I?" he asked in a panic, feeling around to find his way out. He picked up something before the door was opened by a security guard. Looking down at his hands, he noticed he was holding a brick of solid gold and standing inside a bank vault.

"Oh, this looks really bad, doesnt it?" he asked

**xXx**

Ziggy, Demi and Dillon were in the prison room with Colonel Truman, interrogating Ziggy. The Colonel sat in front of the Green ranger with Demi beside him, as Dillon stood behind her. "I couldnt teleport back into that vault even if I tried," Ziggy told the three of them "it was an accident! Im not a criminal. Im just incompetent"

"Dr. K, can you vouch for this?" Truman asked the monitor beside him

"I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part" Dr. K answered them "as far as being a Criminal, I cant say"

"I can," Colonel Truman said, turning the three rangers attention to him "We check around. When Frenso Bob came to set up his Scoprion cartel in Corinth...you came with him, didnt you Ziggy?"

Demi turned her attention from Colonel Truman and looked back towards Dillon before she returned her attention to Ziggy, who looked up at Dillon and then back at her. He held her gaze for a few moments before looking away. Demi sighed and looked away from the Green ranger.

**xXx**

_"And dont make us come back!" Fresno Bob yelled as he walked out of the pizza place he had just robbed "Fresno Bob and the Scorpion Cartels wont be asking so nice!"_

_"Yeah!" Ziggy yelled "What he said!"_

_"You gotta get tough, Zig" Fresno Bob coached placing his hand on Ziggy's shoulder "Show the world you mean business"_

_"Oh, I mean business," Ziggy assured his partner "Hey, uh, what's the next stop anyway?" he asked hiding the stash of money in his jacket as they walked away_

**xXx**

_Ziggy walked up to the door of his next job and knocked "Im here for Fresno Bob's money!" he called as a woman opened the door. She was dressed like nurse and was smiling happily._

_"Ziggy," she whispered "Come on in"_

_Ziggy looked around before stepping into the house, he frowned once the door was closed as he realized something was off. It was an orphanage...but there was no kids. "Where are the kids?" he asked the woman, who was still smiling, until he mentioned the children and her smile fell._

_"The Gamma sickness," the woman stated "We're doing what we can, but we're spent every dime trying to get medical supplies on the black market"_

_Ziggy made his way over to the doorway leading to the bedroom, where the children were all lying in their beds, coughing. "How many?" he asked_

_"All of them,"_

**xXx**

"All of the cartels want you ghosted," Truman spoke as he paced around the room "Now what could you have done, that could make every single gangster in this city...hate you?"

Ziggy hesitated...he couldnt say.

Demi sighed and shook her head "I refuse to believe that your a criminal..." she told the green ranger "but if you wont tell us what happened...I know someone who will" she then turned to Colonel Truman "You can interrogate him all you want, im going to find out what really happened...Dr. K, get me Michael, tell him to meet me at the Stadium..." and she got out of her chair and opened the prison doors.

"Demi," Dillon warned, grabbing her arm to stop her "You cant go to the Cartels" he said "not alone"

"Thats why im calling Michael" she said

"Then im coming too" Dillon said, before the two of them looked towards Ziggy who was avoiding eye contact with them. They sighed and left together.

**xXx**

"Are you out of your mind?!" Michael snapped as he got out of his car and approached Dillon's car which was situated outside the cartel HQ; the owner of the car was leaning against the side of it as Demi sat on the roof of it waiting for the bodyguard to show up. The White ranger looked up at her bodyguard as he arrived "And I repeat...do you not remember the reason I was assigned to you in the first place?!"

"Yes, I do!" Demi answered him "It was to keep the Cartels away from me before Venjix attacked!"

"Exactly," Michael said, pulling her off Dillon's car "So why in the right mind would you come here?!"

"Its about Ziggy," the White ranger answered "he needs our help, and well...this is the only place we can get information about him. Please," she pleaded "I have to help him"

Michael sighed and looked down at her, he dropped her hand and placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded "Okay," he said "but stick close to me...if Fresno Bob gets his hands on you, then its over...and not only that, but the team will be down two rangers"

"We cant afford that," Dillon said causing Demi to turn to him "You got some explaining to do..."

"Later" Demi told him before leading the way up to the door and reaching for the scorpion door plate. Michael sighed as he stood beside Dillon and behind Demi he wasnt really happy about this. Since the time he had been assigned to her as her bodyguard, Fresno Bob knew that she was over-protected and therefore had no chance of getting his hands on her outside of his HQ; but she had come to him this time, there was nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted.

"Make sure that neither Fresno Bob or the cartels can get to her," Michael told Dillon as the door opened. The Black ranger nodded and followed closely behind Demi into Fresno Bob's 'office'.

The older man looked up at his three guests, and a sadistic smile broke out on his face as his gaze landed on Demi "Well, what do we have here?" he asked "if it isnt the Landsdown's little princess" at his motion the Cartels moved in to grab Demi, but Michael and Dillon reacted and they both ripped two guys away from the White ranger, as the others stepped back. Bob smirked "I see you came prepared..."

"I never go anywhere," Demi said "Unless im prepared!" and she slammed her hands down on his desk "We...need to talk!"

Bob smirked as he looked up at her "And what do we need to talk about..."

"Ziggy Grover"

"Well, there's no secret there" Bob smiled, fixing his tie and getting comfortably in his seat, while the other Scorpions blocked the only way out of the room "There was the truck..."

"A truck?" Dillon asked, after sharing a look with Michael "What truck?"

**xXx**

_"You'll find it parked right here on this corner," Fresno Bob explained pointing at the map that was between him and Ziggy "All you gotta do is driving it across town, and bring it here"_

_"That's it?" Ziggy asked_

_"That's it" Fresno Bob repeated "and if you do that...you'll be one of us forever Ziggy"_

_"Sure," Ziggy said "Im...you can count on me"_

_"I hope so. For your sake" the man opposite him said "because im not the only one in on this. This deal is so big, that all five of the cartels have come together on it. You've got Ronan's Blue Crew, Spike, Mike and the Boys, South Town Sweet Tooths and the Yo-Yo Brothers"_

_"Wow. So this truck must have some very valuable cargo"_

_"Ziggy my boy," Fresno Bob said leaning forward "You have no idea"_

**xXx**

"So," Dillon started again "What happened?"

Frenso Bob groaned and looked up "I think you can guess"

Dillon and Michael exchanged looks with Demi who had moved back so that she was standing between them "Humour us," she frowned, looking back at Bob.

"What can I say? The kid's just no good. All that power, all that responsibility...he got greedy. He just had to have it all for himself"

**xXx**

_"Well, then, that proves it"_ Dr. K said after Ziggy had refused to tell them what he had done "_Colonel Truman, please remove the Series Green Morpher from Ziggy's wrist. He is suspended indefintely from Project Ranger"_

Ziggy looked from the computer screen and towards the Colonel as his heart dropped, she was suspending him "Are you sure, Dr. K?" the Colonel questioned her motives

"_We dont know what he has done, because he wont tell us"_ Dr. K answered him, and the Colonel held out his hand for the Green ranger morpher, Ziggy sighed and handed over the morpher. Where were Dillon and Demi? Why hadnt they come back to help him?

_"Guys come in!"_ Flynn's voice echoed over it "_Sorry to interrupt with more bad news. Dr. K, you know that big huge Venjix magnet thing we were looking for?"_

**xXx**

_"Well, we just found it"_ Scott's voice sounded over the Black and White morphers. Dillon and Demi exchanged looks and nodded at one another

"Well, thanks for everything" Demi said turning back to Bob "But we got business elsewhere...we'll just see ourselves out"

Bob nodded and watched them go, before motioning for the Cartels to grab Demi once the other two were beyond the doorway.

"That was eventful," Michael said as he stepped foot outside the door first, closely followed by Dillon "And what did you learn?" but when Demi didnt answer her frowned "Demi?" again no answer, turning around both Michael and the Black ranger saw two Cartels holding Demi, one was holding her close to him his arm around her waist and his hand over her mouth while the second Cartel was smirking at them.

"Enjoy your trip boys," he said before slamming the door

"No!" Michael and Dillon yelled as they charged at the door, but it wouldnt budge. It was like the Cartels had a dead bolt lock on it or something.

"_Dillon, Demi, where are you?"_ Summer's voice sounded over the Morphers "W_e need help!"_ her scream sounded and Dillon jolted, slamming against the door harder, he had to save Demi and then get over to Summer and help her.

"Hey! Hey!" Michael said, stopping the black ranger "You go help the others! I'll figure out a way to help Demi!"

"Are you sure?" Dillon asked hesitantly

When Michael nodded, the Black ranger took off morphing as he went before disappearing.

**xXx**

"So, they've given the little princess a big responsiblity have they?" Frenso Bob sneered as he walked around Demi, who was tied to the chair and sat in the middle of the room; her hands were tied together behind her back, her head was pulled back as he gripped her hair but she didnt shout out or give him the satisfaction of hearing her whimper no matter how much it hurt. "A Power Ranger...hmm...how much fun we could have with that...you see, your our ticket to the big league"

"I'll _never_ help you!" Demi spat as he let go of her hair, she looked up at him and glared, before his hand made contact with her face leaving a red mark on the side; this time, however, she did whimper

"You dont have too," he said "You just be your dainty little self, because something tells me, your worth more than I've given you credit for, but dont worry...you wont be alone for long..." he then straightened and turned to two other cartels behind him "Bring me...Ziggy Grover"

"No!" Demi barked "touch him and I'll rip your head off!"

Frenso Bob chuckled before sending the two Cartels on their way to bring him Ziggy.

Watching from the back of the room, was another man. He sympathsized for Demi, when he saw the red mark on the side of her face, from where Bob had just hit her. He just had to help her...so when no one was looking he snuck out of the room.

**xXx**

It had been a while since Colonel Truman had left to go check on the ranger activity downtown, leaving Ziggy alone in the cell. He was finally alone, left to his thoughts and to think about his past before the Venjix virus had been released. Yes, he had done some stupid things but he never thought it would come back to haunt him. Dillon and Demi...he didnt even know where they had gone, Demi had said she was going to find out some inside information and that she would be back. Dillon had gone with her to protect her...like always. Those two were practically inseperable, but he had guessed that the day he met them out in the wasteland.

The door to his cell opened from behind him, but he paid no attention, it was probably Colonel Truman returning; besides he was more focused on why Demi or Dillon had at least returned. Had they given up on him too? He hoped not.

There was a thud on the table, and the young lad perked up he turned around to see a tray of food on the table. It must have been dinner already "What's for Dinner?" he asked without looking up at the guard.

"You are Ziggy," said a familiar voice and Ziggy looked up into the face of one of the Cartels. This was no good!

**xXx**

Michael sighed as he paced around outside; he couldnt get into the Cartels HQ so he couldnt help Demi. He frowned when he failed to hear screaming or anything coming from the house, was it possible the Fresno Bob wasnt doing _anything_ to Demi had just taken her for the fun of it? Or was he planning some sort of torture for the other rangers. Michael gasped as he realized what Fresno Bob was planning on doing exactly and quickly left the property to return to the garage, Dr. K and the others had to know what had happened...they were Demi's only hope right now. Unknown to Michael though, he was being followed by one of the Cartels.

He made it into the garage as the doors closed behind him and hurried off into the Ranger Lab to find Dr. K sitting at her computer working...as usual "Doc," he said breathlessly "We have a problem...a big problem..."

"Where is Series Ranger White?!" Dr, K demanded looking up at Michael "She was supposed to join Series Ranger Black and the others in battle"

"See, thats the problem im trying to tell you about!" Michael said, but was cut off once more by a buzzing from the garage doors, the same ones that he had just come through moments ago. He sighed in aggravation as Dr. K hit a button beside her and spoke.

"Yes?" she questioned as a man appeared on the security camera's outside

_"Oh, hi,"_ the man said looking up at the camera _"Im Benny, I used to work with Ziggy..."_

Dr. K shook her head and turned back to her work "Im a little busy trying to save the human race right now Benny,"

_"Listen, its important!"_ Benny said urgently "_can you come outside and talk to me?"_

"I dont go outside!" Dr. K answered

"I do!" Michael said, as he hit a button on the console beside the good doctor "Come inside Benny...we need to talk"

And the garage doors opened

Dr. K turned to Michael and glared deeply at him "Why did you do that?!" she demanded "We have more pressing things to worry about, the rangers need help and Series Ranger White isnt answering her morpher"

"That's because she is in trouble!" Michael argued "Benny is from the Scorpian Cartels, which means he was in the room when Demi was kidnapped! Which means, he is here to help...if you want to help the other rangers, then you have to help Demi and Ziggy, its our only chance!" and he quickly left the room to go talk with Benny who was waiting out on the main floor for him.

**xXx**

"Please dont touch that," Dr. K said as she appeared behind Michael who was facing Benny and talking with him as the Cartel picked up the sonar laser that she had scolded Ziggy for touching earlier that morning. "Its untested"

"Still?" Michael asked "Geeze Doc, I go away for a couple of days and when I return I find two new rangers on the team, plus various items untested...Im beginning to think I shouldnt go away in future"

Dr. K ignored him and turned back to Benny "What do you want?" she asked "We have alot of work to do!"

Benny sighed "Ziggy is in trouble," he told her

"I'll say," Dr. K responded

"No, I mean Fresno Bob has him," Benny explained

Michael looked up "What?" he asked "He has Ziggy now too? What does he want with Ziggy?"

"He's gonna make an example of him," Benny answered him "And your pretty little friend, Demi is the main guest..."

"Fresno Bob has Series Ranger White?" Dr. K asked turning to Michael who nodded "How?"

"Long story," Michael answered "What do you mean, he's gonna make an 'example' of Ziggy?" he asked Benny

"For what he did"

Dr. K shook her head "We know what he did," she answered "He took the shipment that was inside the truck for himself"

Benny sighed "Yeah," he said "He took what was in the truck...but not for himself"

"Explain," Michael told Benny "Please...we have to know..."

"You see he couldnt tell anybody else," Benny explained "Or the Cartels would come after the Orphanage and the children. I helped him out of the city after that. I dont know what happened to him"

"That's when he must have found Demi and Dillon in the wastelands," Michael said, exchanged a look with Dr. K

"I just know he's gonna be sorry he ever did," Benny finished

Michael sighed "They need help!" he said turning to Dr. K "now! Not only is Fresno Bob gonna make an example out of Ziggy, but he is going to use Demi to get the Military and the other Rangers to surrender..."

"How is he going to do that?" Benny asked curiously

"Because she's worth more than he e_ver_ imagined!"

**xXx**

Ziggy looked around himself as he stood in the middle of a circle of the cartel HQ; the entire five groups of the Cartels there and he knew that this wasnt going to be pretty. None of his friends where there to save him this time, his heart stopped momentarily when Frenso Bob stepped out in front of him "Ziggy, do you know what the contents of that truck was worth?" the older man asked him, when the young boy didnt answer him, he continued "Millions, Ziggy, millions!"

"And to some people," Ziggy stated "even more"

Frenso Bob stopped and placed his hand on Ziggy's shoulder "Ziggy, you knew, you wouldnt get away with it" he said "you knew, we would get you eventually. So just between us, old friend...why did you do it?"

"All you need to know, Bob" Ziggy said "Is i'd do it again..."

"No Ziggy. Your not going to do anything, ever, again" Bob said patting his shoulder "and such a shame...because I believe your little friend, will be in need of a rescue, very soon" he clicked his two fingers as a door leading to another room opened and another cartel appeared holding onto another person. Ziggy's eyes widened as his heart stopped when he saw who it was, her arms were covered in bruises, and there was a red mark on the side of her face which looked like a handprint. It was Demi.

Fresno Bob moved forward and pulled Demi so that she was standing a few meters in front of Ziggy; there was no fear on her face, but her eyes held a different story as her gaze lifted and landed on him.

"Leave her go," Ziggy said "she's nothing to do with this,"

Fresno Bob smirked "Your wrong about that one, Ziggy...for you see, Little Princess here is my key to everything..." his smirked widened as he caught the looked passed between the two rangers.

Ziggy frowned when Demi's gaze turned to look over his shoulder and widened; turning he saw why she was surprised. Dr. K stood behind him, dressed in her usual uniform and wearing a white hooded cape. "Dr. K?" he questioned, but she didnt answer him; she merely threw back her cape and picked up the sonar blaster from that morning. His eyes widened in response and turned quickly to Demi, she was still standing in front of him, but Bob had let her go as he backed away from Dr. K and the laser. "Come on!" he said, gripping her hand and pulling her out of the path of the laser; they two jumped over the ledge and ducked down as Dr. K dealt with the cartels.

Demi whimpered from beside Ziggy has they both hid, neither one of them had their morphers on them so they couldnt call for help, or better yet morph to help Dr. K; besides Demi wasnt in any state to be fighting anymore blows and she'd pass out for loss of energy. She was at this moment, running her hands over the bruises on her arms, as her hair fell forward hiding the mark on her face. Ziggy turned to face her, and reached over taking her hand in his, to stop her from touching the bruises, that littered her body. The girl froze, her piercing green gaze lifting to meet his as she smiled softly at him.

How could she smile? Ziggy wondered, she had practically been beaten and here she was, sitting here, smiling at him "Im sorry," he said softly

The smile slipped from her face "Why?" she questioned him, her voice as soft as the day he first met her "Why are you sorry? You didnt do anything to me..."

However, he was cut off from answering when Bob's voice sounded from the otherside of their hiding place "Just, take it easy little lady..." the mobster said, fearfully "What is it exactly that you want?"

"I want them..." Dr. K said, referring to Ziggy and Demi

The two rangers froze before reappearing, Ziggy holding Demi closer to him as she tried to save the last of her energy. Ziggy smirked and climbed over back over the ledge, failing and falling to the floor, before he turned and helped Demi, which proved to be alot easier than getting himself over safely. Frenso Bob's; gaze landed on Demi as she rested her head against Ziggy's shoulder...he couldnt let her go, she was his key to Power! But attempts to retrieve her now, would cost him dearly as he eyed the laser in Dr. K's hands warily.

Dr. K turned to the two rangers behind her, before heading to the door

"Wait," Demi said, her voice weak "He has my morpher..." she nodded towards Frenso Bob, who was in fact holding the Series White Morpher in his hand. Dr. K turned towards him and walked forwards, the sonar still in her hand. Fearfully, Bob handed over the morpher and Dr. K led the way out.

"I thought you said that thing had been tested yet?" Ziggy asked, as he followed the good doctor off the Scorpion Cartels property

"It is now," Dr. K said reaching Michael who was waiting by the car; the bodyguard jumped to his feet when he spotted Demi and rushed over, picking her up bridal style and causing her to whimper as she was moved around.

"I'd call this a very successful test drive," Demi mumbled into Michael's neck as she lay against his shoulder

Dr. K nodded and turned back to Ziggy "now you've got work to do, Operator Series Green..." and she handed him back his Morpher

**xXx**

Summer, Scott and Flynn had taken to the Zords; this left Dillon to fight the Grinders alone seeing as wasnt with him and neither was Ziggy. The White ranger's life played on his mind has he fought but instead of distractiing him, it only fuelled him on, if anything happened to her, he was going to tear Fresno Bob and the Cartels apart with his bare hands, a Grinder rushed him from in front and he aimed a high kick which connected with his stomach and sent him crashing into a crane and its controls activating the super magnet above another Grinder which effectively pulled him into the air. He smirked, and started to walk away, when his morpher beeped...thinking it was one of the Primary colours, or maybe even Demi, he answered.

_"Ranger Black, this is Ranger Green...prepare your Zord sequencing"_ It was neither of who he thought...it was Ziggy "_Im on my way"_

"Ziggy?" Dillon questioned "No way..." but the link had already ended, he sighed and walked away from the destroyed Grinders behind him and appraoched the Megazord battle over head and called forth his Zord. Ziggy appeared moments after he had taken control of his Zord, and had fired several blasts at the Magnet monster to keep him away from the other three rangers.

"Whoa," Scott said turning in the direction of the blasts "Its Black and Green!"

"Make room for Papa," Ziggy said as he drove in

"Roger that," Scott confirmed as he retracted one of the Megazords arms and made room for Ziggy's Zord to join them "Welcome aboard Green," he said once Ziggy was attched and fully operational.

Summer smiled "You look good on us," she said

"Uh," Flynn groaned "it throws the whole Primary colour thing of balance..."

_"Like that matters!"_ Michael said over the intercom "_Just finish him off and get back here!"_

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Scott asked

"Long story..." Ziggy answered "Lets finish him...and you can see for yourself..."

The monster moved forward, holding onto the Megazords sword; he raised it ready to attack but the tail of Ziggy's sword clashed with it knocking it from his grasp where it landed a few feet away. They slashed multiple times with the sharks tail, causing sparks to fly from the Magnet monster and him to stumble backwards.

"Is it just me? Or do I rock?" Ziggy questioned

The Megazord moved backwards as Ziggy's Zord started spinning, they attacked the Monster with it and he exploded seconds later.

**xXx**

"Come on Doc, admit it" Ziggy said, as he stood on a cube in the middle of the Ranger Lab "We're friends..."

Dr. K sighed "You are just another piece of equipment to me, Ranger Green"

"We're friends," Ziggy exclaimed "You and I are friends, is that so bad?"

"I think so, yes" Dr. K said stopping mid-way through her work and looking up at Ziggy "Now will you please concentrate on the teleportation excercise..."

Ziggy sighed, there was no winning with the doctor "Okay," he said as he hit a button on his morpher and his helmet re-appeared "but, uh, first of all, I just want to point out...You came outside, out of doors, to save me...now that means something"

Dr. K sighed again and tapped her fingers impaitently. Ziggy hit a button on his morpher and disappeared in a blur of green; there was a clanging sound over head, and Dr. K looked up to see Ziggy had teleported himself straight into the metal beams that held the laster up. "We're in a dome..." she answered "It doesnt count"

"Uh...help?" he asked her

"I would," Dr. K told him "but the one ranger who could get you down from there...is officially offline, until her injuries heal"

**xXx**

It was dark, and quiet...and the couch was uncomfortable. What she wouldnt give to be back upstairs in her own bed, but considering she had no energy to walk, the others didnt want to risk her getting out of bed and falling down the metal staircase so they had all agreed that she would sleep on the couch. It was a unanimous decision and she hadnt gotten a say in it, which sucked because now she had to put up with the uncomfortablility of the stupid couch! She could scream at the top of her voice, but what would the point in that be? The others would have thought she was either in pain or someone was attacking her...or she had a nightmare. They wouldnt have taken her upstairs to her room, that's for sure.

Movement caught her attention; and Ruby, who was lying on the floor beside the couch perked up, catching Demi's attention. The brunette froze on the sofa and listened hard as shuffling was heard from across the garage. Someone was on the main floor; after the event with Tenaya's hand, the rangers had been taking safety precautions to make sure that it didnt happen again, but it didnt help when you where hearing things in the dark when you were forced to sleep downstairs, for your own safety. It wasnt safety, if there was someone down here who could attack you at any given moment.

Ruby; started to growl as a shadow moved closer to the sofa. Demi whimpered as she slid further down under her blanket, as the form of someone appeared right behind the sofa "Demi? You awake?" it was Ziggy.

Demi sighed and dropped her blanket "God, Ziggy...you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she demanded, as she pushed herself up only to come face-to-face with the green ranger who had leaned over the back of the couch to check on her; the two jumped back each giving a startled gasp. "Dont sneak up on people!" she hissed

"Sorry," he answered her

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" she asked him as he moved around the sofa and she pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her as Ziggy sat down beside her; she pushed herself up so that she was sitting properly and could see him in the dim light of the garage.

The Green ranger glanced up at her, but he didnt meet her gaze "I couldnt sleep," he answered, his gaze on the redness on the side of her face, it had gone down slightly, but a bruise was starting to form.

Demi sighed "Ziggy, we been over this..." she sighed as she realized where he was staring "Its not your fault what he did to me..."

"Then who's was it?" the green ranger asked "You had gone there to find information out on me...if I hadnt been incompetent and teleported myself into that vault...I wouldnt have landed myself back in jail, and you wouldn't have had to go to him, and he wouldn't have ended up kidnapping you in the process..."

Demi shook her head "Its not the first time," she mumbled, looking down and speaking to her knees

Ziggy looked up surprised "What?" he questioned her curiously

"I said, it wouldnt have been the first time..." she repeated "This isnt the first time Frenso Bob has tried to kidnap me," she lookd up at him, to see he was staring at her curiously "Michael hasnt always been my bodyguard, she answered him. Back when I was 6 years old, he was assigned to me, by my parents. I've never been my parents favourite daughter...yes, they love me, but their disappointed that I didnt act like the spoilt brat I was supposed to be...I've always been different to them; where they cared about money and themselves, I cared about others," she explained "The first day I met Fresno Bob, he had sent the Cartels to kidnap the Landsdown's 'little princess'. He was going to hold me captive, until my parents paid him a large amount of money for my safety..."

She sighed as she shifted in her seat so that she was sitting side-by-side with him, the blanket still covering her legs. Ruby jumped up onto the sofa beside her mistress, and lay her head on Demi's lap as the brunette petted her lovingly.

"What happened?" Ziggy asked, wanting to hear more of Demi's story

Demi sighed "Michael, was head of security at my home....he stopped the Cartels from taking me off the property and returned me to my parents. After that he was promoted and assigned to me as my personal bodyguard; we became good friends and he gave me everything I ever wanted or needed. He gave me Ruby for my 10 birthday, he also took me everywhere and anywhere I wanted to go...and over time he became my best friend. I loved him. He was more family to me than my own family..."

And she fell silent, just staring at her hands as they rested on the neck of Ruby and the other picked at the blanket that covered her.

"So, that's what he meant when you were the key to everything?" Ziggy asked

"More or less," the White ranger answered "He was going to use me, to get you and the others to step down...and hand over all power over Corinth to him!"

"Its a good thing Dr. K showed up when she did, then" Ziggy said, with a slight chuckle

Demi smiled and nodded "Yeah...its a good thing she did" she responded "She may have saved us, but...you saved me"

Ziggy looked up at her in surprise; but his next question faded away when she smiled at him. He returned the smile "Your welcome..." he said, slightly unsure about what was going on. But he didnt really care at this moment. Demi smiled and lay her head against his shoulder.

"Good night Ziggy," she mumbled her eyes closing

The green ranger glanced down at her and smiled "Goodnight Demi,"

And the two fell into a comfortable silence as their breathing evened out...and they were finally asleep.

Comfortable at last.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...see, I promised you some Ziggy/Demi fluff. Did you enjoy it? Also not only did this chapter include bits about Ziggy's background, but also a short amount of information Demi's near the end as you've just read. Anyway, did you enjoy it?**

**Leave us a review and tell us what you think of this chapter. Please.**

**~Kara~**


	8. Ranger Red

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Ranger Red**

* * *

"Shh," Scott said, to the group of Grinders in front of him "You'll wake the baby," he finished as the bots turned in the three Rangers direction, as the mother clutched her pushchair protectively.

"Yeah, and if you wake the baby I just might have to sing you all a sweet little lullaby," Ziggy added, standing beside his leader "and then tuck you into bed without any desert or even a single goodnight kiss"

Demi inclined her head as she exchanged a look with Scott as she stood on his other side, the two grinned and looked away from one another; and gave Ziggy a pointed and confused look.

"Oh wait," Ziggy called, realizing what he had said "that didnt even make sense, Im really sory! Im new to being a Power Ranger and i'm still working on my hero one-liners, so..."

Demi giggled as she placed one hand on Ziggy's shoulder and another on Scott's and popped up between the two boys "There's a reason their called one-liners..." she told the Green ranger, as the Grinders approached "When it comes to talking..." she cut off as she pushed off the ground using the boys to help her, she flipped over and knocked the Grinders to the ground "less is more..."

Scott grinned as he exchanged high-fives with Demi

Ziggy frowned as he looked between the White and Red rangers before turning back to the woman "Did you see that?" he asked "When it comes to talking...boom, pow, zing, less is more" he sighed and sat down beside her "See, I dont know why I cant come up with that stuff"

The woman stared at him, before she panicked as the Grinders began their assult. Scott jumped in and pulled the baby stroller away from danger, as Ziggy made sure the woman was safe and Demi ran to the swing set as a small group of Grinders followed her. She jumped onto a swing and swung forwards as high as she could go before coming back down and hitting two Grinders who got to close, she smirked and flipped backwards off the swing and headed towards the slide; she run up the plastic slide as she turned to the Grinders who had stopped at the bottom of the slide and stared up at her; before following her.

Over at the monkey bars; Ziggy was doing his best to protect the mother as Scott continued to use the pushchair as a weapon; as the last of her Grinders hit the ground, Demi looked up just in time to see the woman's baby fly into the air. Her eyes widened and she jumped into the air levitating herself as she caught the baby and landed beside Scott; as the danger passed and Demi looked down at the baby in her arms. "I'll give you one thing kiddo," she said "You're one brave baby..."

"Yeah," Scott agreed placing his arm around Demi's shoulder and looking down at the baby boy in her arms, Ziggy's voice cut through the air and Demi and Scott looked up to see him tumble backwards over the playset he had been standing on with the mother. Scott grabbed the pushchair and pushed it across the playground so that it was directly underneath Ziggy as he landed in it. The mother gasped as she watched Demi approach and she slid down the slide to meet the White ranger.

"Here you go," Demi smiled handing over the baby, stroking its cheek as the mother thanked her and the boys before running off quickly

Scott sighed as Demi turned back to him a smile on her face as she pushed her hair out of her face, he returned her smile before pulling out his morpher "Doc K, we lost our visual on the Attack Bot"

"_Stand by,"_ Dr. K answered

After this the three rangers readied their morphers as Demi slotted herself as usual between Ziggy and Scott "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" the three of them said, as Scott hit a button on the inside of his cell morpher and Ziggy and Demi hit the lever on their's. They all morphed at the same time.

"Flynn," Scott said into his morpher once he had morphed "Get the team together..."

_"Aye, roger that"_ Flynn answered "_We're just tying up some loose ends here"_

"I wonder if their having as much fun as we've had?" Demi questioned as the other two turned to her, and she knew she was getting two identical looks which were hidden behind their visors.

_"Locking onto attack bots,"_ Dr. K said over the morphers "_Sending co-ordinates..."_

**xXx**

In a clearing, somewhere in the centre between the attacks the rangers regrouped; each in their respective RPM ranger forms, but the co-ordinates they had been given were this exact spot, yet the place was deserted. "What's going on?" Flynn asked as the six rangers stood around one another.

Demi frowned "Hey, Doc, are you sure these are the right co-ordinates?"

"_The co-ordinates are correct,"_ Dr. K answered

"Really?" Demi questioned "Because its downtown dead's ville here..."

There was a sigh on the other end as Dr. K started to speak once more "_The Venjix attack bot is travelling North is a subtarinan mining tunnel, 28 meteres below your current location"_

"and that would be my explanation..." the White ranger sighed, as the six rangers turned their gaze to the floor

"Doc K," Scott said into his morpher "Download the Croc carrier Zord..." he then turned to Demi

_"Down-morphing and launching a new remote Zord initiated..."_

"Let's see what this baby can do..." Demi said removing an orange card from her belt; she held it out in front of her as there was an orange electrical surge that hit her. Demi yelped in pain as she retracted her arm.

"Demi!" the others cried, Dillon, Ziggy and Scott reacting at the same time as the White ranger stumbled backwards from the inital attack, and a orange metal Zord burst from the ground.

"Hey!" Dillon said "What's wrong?"

_"Croc carrier malfunction!" _Dr. K answered him "_Mis-fired Zord will hit the city eletric tower in 3...2...1 - impact"_

"Guys, we have to go back and help" Summer said, as the others agreed. They started forward when Dr. K's voice stopped them in their tracks

_"Negative rangers. You will continue pursuit if escaping Attack bot...per my orders"_

"But there's innocent lives at stake!" Demi protested "Scott..." and she moved so she was standing in front of him, "we _have_ to help them!"

Scott hesitated for a moment as he stared at the white ranger through his visor, he couldnt see her face, but he could tell there was a torn expression on her face. Torn, between following orders and going off on her own to help.

**xXx**

_"Scott, do you read? Request permission to engage!"_

_"No, that is a negative, the zone is too hot!" a younger Scott frowned as he sat in what seemed to be a military plane, he was wearing a helmet and a communicator "Im going in myself. Fall back and..."_

_"You're taking fire!"_

_"No, no, no!" Scott yelled as the lights turned back on and a voice ended the simulation test. Colonel Truman and Marcus approached Scott "That was not fair!"_

_"If you want fair," Colonel Truman told his son "then you picked the wrong business"_

_Scott groaned, throwing himself back into his chair_

**xXx**

_"Hey dad," Marcus called to Colonel Truman as the two and Scott walked outside the base "as I recall, there's only been one other trainee in the history of the Academy who's ever beaten Sim. 42"_

_"How did you do it?" Scott asked his brother_

_"How do I do anything?" Marcus teashed is brother and patting him on the shoulder "With style"_

_"Then maybe you can quit stalling and give me your offical recommendation for second squad leader," Truman turned to his two sons, holding a red envelope "And I'll take it with, or without, style"_

_"C'mon dad, that's an important decision," Marcus said "I need someone up there I can trust"_

_"Well, there's Russell" Colonel Truman suggested "or Braden she's good"_

_"Braden's a stiff"_

_"She knows the chain of command"_

_"That's why she's a stiff" Marcus laughed_

_Colonel Truman smiled at his oldest son, then handed him the enevelope._

_"Your recommendation, in my office, at the end of the day or the only thing you'll be flying around here is paper airplanes"_

**xXx**

_Scott walked the halls of the base until he found the class case that held a picture of his brother's promotion. Marcus was shaking hands with his father and both were smiling._

_Suddenly, there was a blast somewhere outside, snapping Scott back from his daydream as Marcus run over and tossed his little brother a helmet_

_"Get in the hanger," he ordered "I want you in the air in three minutes. Oh, and turn off all your flight computers...we're flying guard..."_

**xXx**

"Scott?" Demi questioned when the Red ranger failed to answer her, she caught his wrist and he jolted at her touch and looked back up at his team-mates

"Follow me," he said, before leading the way towards the city centre and the destruction that was taking place there.

**xXx**

People ran in all directions trying to avoid getting squashed by the fallen debris and metal beams from the tower that had crumbled above them; one man tripped as he tried to escape and when he got back to his feet it was too late to move anywhere. Time froze and Flynn jumped in and pulled the man from danger as time resumed and the beam crashed to the ground.

"Thanks," the man said

"Go!" Flynn told him and the man took off away from the danger

**xXx**

A trailing wire sparked to life as it slowly made its way across the gravel towards a group of girls who were cowering in fear; too scared to move, they cowered and whimpered together, as Ziggy landed in front of them and picked up the wire, as the sparks disappeared.

"Well this situation looks a bit shocking," Ziggy said "get it?

**xXx**

A little girl cried as she cowered beneath a beam that was tilting towards her; she was paralyzed in fear and therefore refused to move, no matter how much her mother screamed at her to move a few feet away.

"Kayleigh!" the woman cried reaching out for her daughter, there was a blur and Demi appeared. She scooped up the little girl before using her superspeed sprinted from the scene; she skidded to a halt beside the mother and handed over the little girl.

"Thank you," the mother said, as Demi nodded and patted her shoulder

"You're welcome," she said smiling beneath her helmet, before turning back to the others as they joined her and the mother and her daughter took off.

"That's the second kid you've saved today..." Scott said, patting her shoulder

Demi grinned and shrugged "What can I say...I love kids..."

Summer laughed softly as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder as Demi wrapped her's around her sisters back before the two Landsdown's turned to Scott who was speaking with Dr. K over the morpher.

"Doc K, threat is nuteralized" the red ranger said

But Dr. K's response wasnt proud nor happy with her team "_Negative Ranger Series Red...you've allowed the target to escape,"_ she told them "_and by the looks of it, it might be the most dangerous attack bot Venjix has ever created"_

**xXx**

Ziggy stretched as he looked over at Dr. K, who was busy at her computer...like aways "Arent you ready to turn in, Doc?" he asked her "get some sleep?" before he looked around and frowned "Where exactly do you sleep?"

"Well, the purple room is free..." Demi said as she entered the lab behind the Green ranger and approached the desk "Michael wont sleep in it...Hi," she added, smiling at Ziggy as she stopped beside him "Uh, here's the Croc Carrier's cell, Doc" and she handed over the orange card. Dr. K took it from her and turned back to the computer as she continued to work, leaving the two younger rangers to exchanged looks "Uh, Doc, you want to tell me what exactly happened...I mean, come on...I know its not my Zord, but still -" she was cut off though by the slightly annoyed look on Dr. K's face.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked "Did you find something?"

Dr. K looked up at the two rangers "Apparently I miscalculated the required energy levels needed to power the remote carrier" she answered them

Ziggy and Demi exchanged surprised looks "Miscalculated?" Demi asked "As in...you made a mistake?"

Dr. K stopped typing and looked up at her with an angry look on her face, one that caused Demi to duck behind Ziggy; just like she used to hide behind Michael and Dillon back when Dr. K used a computer screen to address the rangers. "It has happened before..." Dr. K said "Once!" she added.

"Right..." Demi said trailing off "Well...im off to bed, night guys"

* * *

The next morning dawned, and found Dr. K presenting her findings from the previous night to the rangers and Michael as they at at the breakfast table. Demi and Ziggy having been the last two down last night were the two that were more tired this morning; and therefore half a sleep. Demi was sitting beside Scott her head resting on on his shoulder as she resisted the urge to fall asleep a she tried to understand Dr. K's speech; unfortunately Ziggy wasnt so lucky and fell asleep in his cereal.

"The energy to size ration makes it impossible to power the croc carrier without an independently operated power entity aboard," Dr. K explained

"Doc, you said the whole thing would work" Dillon told her

"Theoretically," Dr. K corrected

Demi rolled her eyes "would it have killed you to tell me that?" she asked "You know _before_ the engine cell exploded in my hand?"

Flynn nodded "You said we would be needing it"

"We will," Dr. K answered him shortly

"Then how do you possibly expect us -" Flynn started again, but was cut off by Summer

"Just relax guys," the Yellow ranger interrupted "if it were really impossible she wouldnt be telling us; my guess is it's just not going to be easy"

"Correct," Dr. K nodded "It will require a remote flux overthruster core reactor..." and she turned on the monitors, showing the rangers what they needed.

Scott moved from his seat, jolting Demi who put her hands out on his empty chair as she fell sideways, glaring at the red ranger after she had straightened herself. "Yeah, that technology doesnt exist in the city" Michael frowned

"We're not going to find one in the city," Dr. K explained "and we're not going to build one either"

"Look, Doc, the suspense is killing me here," Dillon spoke "do you know where we can get one of those things, or not?"

Dr. K shook her head "Nope," she said, before turning to Scott "but he does..."

**xXx**

_"The flux overthruster," Marcus began his speech to the group of Eagle Squad soldiers, Scott included "This major reactor core is going to be installed into the nose of my bird tonight. Now, I'll be honest with you people, I don't know what this thing is..." this earned chuckles from the other soldiers "...but I know what it can do; increase speed and manoeuvrability, so I want everyone to stay close to me. Our mission is clear. Eagle squad owns the sky, not Venjix. We maintain allies on delta until everyone is in Corinth, and the sheilds are raised. Questions, anyone?"_

_Scott rasied his hand "But, sir, what's our exit plan?" he asked "how do we get our birds home, once the city shields are rasied"_

_Suddenly the room shook as rock and debris fell from the ceiling and an alarm blared on the outside_

_"What's wrong little brother?" Marcus asked "You want to live forever?"_

_After everyone was clear they evacuated the room, and Scott followed them. Stopping when his father called him back. "Scott,"_

_"Sir?"_

_"About tonight," Colonel Truman started_

_"Look, its alright dad" Scott said "I know_

_"I want you to hang back from the lead formation," Colonel Truman told his youngest son "You'll cover Squad six and stay out of your brother's way"_

_"What? No, but dad!" Scott protested "I can do this! Im ready!"_

_"Sorry," Colonel Truman said "but that's an order"_

_Scott sighed and left the room_

**xXx**

"How do you do it?" Scott asked, as he sat in the drivers seat of his car, as Demi rested against the door; the White ranger had caught him trying to leave after Dr. K's explanation this morning and had stopped him to try and reason with him

The girl in question frowned and looked down at him, her arms folded over her chest "Do what?" she asked

Scott sighed "Handle being the younger sibling?" he glanced up at her "I've seen the way you are around Summer...you act like being the younger sibling is nothing."

"Maybe," Demi said, "because being the younger sibling is nothing..." she answered him "Just because Summer is older than me, means she's always better. I just dont let it bother me..being who I am is what's important, and not being someone im not."

"What do you mean?" he asked her

Demi sighed "The longer you act like somebody else," she said, holding his gaze "Sooner or later that's who you'll become" she then patted his shoulder and walked away from the car, leaving him to think over what she had just said.

**xXx**

"With respect sir, I dont take orders from you" Scott said "not anymore" and despite the fact that he wasnt Eagle Squad, he still saluted

"Really?" Colonel Truman asked "Then why are you saluting?"

Scott looked at his hand and sighed as he lowered it. "Look, I need those quadrants! I need Eagle Squad's last position!"

"I dont care what kind of hardware Dr. K has given you" Colonel Truman said "Venjix will detect your team's bio signals before you get three steps into the wastelands!"

"But not if I keep it small enough," Scott argued

"One person?" Colonel Truman questioned "alone?"

Scott nodded "Maybe two..." he added, knowing full well if Demi found out what he was up too she would follow him

"No," Colonel Truman said "we stay inside the dome and defend the city, that's the plan. Hicks," he called his second in command and tossed him the CD he was holding "You're not ready for this kind of thing Scott. I know it and Marcus knew it too"

Scott glanced down at the picture of his brother and father before turning away; as he headed for the door, Hicks placed the CD on the console and walked away. Scott looked up at his father before snatching up the disk and walking out, as if nothing had happened.

**xXx**

All was quiet in the dark garage, the Rangers were in bed...but they were about to be interrupted. The alarm started to blare loudly, as five doors opened one after the other and five rangers hurried down from the upper floors to the main floor and crowded around the computer screens near the Ranger lab. "Sensor is tracking movement," Dillon said, reaching the computer's first "Locking onto location..." and he pressed a button on the remote as the scan started.

Demi frowned as she looked around "Hey, where's Scott?" she asked, bringing the red rangers disappearance to the surface, suddenly the scan beeped and showed it was in the wastelands.

"The signal is outbound," Dillon breathed

"You'll find that the co-ordinates of the mysterious signal," Dr. K said from the Ranger Lab as the doors opened, to reveal her "and the co-ordinates of Ranger Red's morpher are one of the same. Ranger red, left two hours ago, on a mission to recover the flux overthruster..."

"And you just let him go?" Dillon asked, approaching the doctor "All by himself?"

"He's team leader" Dr. K answered coolly "It was his call"

Demi sighed and turned back to the monitors "Damn it, Scott!" she mumbled, exchanging a look with Summer who was beside her, she then looked up at the screen and moved forward as she started to track Scott's location through his morpher.

Michael, who had been silent until now moved up behind her and pulled her away from the mainframe "I know what you're trying to Demi, and it's not going to work!" he told her, spinning her around so she was facing him.

"Why not?" Demi asked "Im the only person here, who can get there and back without being seen or caught"

"Because, if you leave the dome now, you run the risk of alerting Venjix and increasing Ranger Red's chances of being detected and terminated..." Dr. K explained, causing Demi to sigh heavily and turn to her with an annoyed expression.

"Scott," Dillon said "his name is Scott!"

"And this is relevant how?" Dr. K asked inputting a CD into a slot on the computer.

_"Eagle Four is down! Repeat Eagle Four is down!" _said a female voice on the computer, it was a transmission of some kind

"What is this?" Summer asked

"A radio transmission from the Battle of Corinth" Dr. K answered

_"Eagle One, we are taking fire! We are taking fire!"_

**xXx**

_"Eagle One, this is Eagle Two. Request permission to engage"_

_"Negative Eagle Two," came a response "This zone is too hot. Maintain your post. Im drawing fire away from the Delta..."_

_"No!" Scott yelled, ripping off his mask "Marcus! That is a negative!"_

_"Im hit! Im hit!" Marcus said "Im losing altitude"_

_"NO! Marcus!" Scott yelled for his brother_

_"This Eagle One's last transmission,"_

_"Marcus no!"_

_The plane beside Scott's exploded and Marcus's voice cut out all together_

_"Marcus," Scott said sadly, hitting his head back against the seat of his bird. A laser hit his bird and it started to decend, "Ejecting!" he commanded, hitting the eject button and managed to free himself from the plane. He landed roughly in the wasteland, before stumbling out onto the desert terrain; falling forwards onto his knees he looked up at the sound of an engine cutting through the silence. A motorcycle was making its way towards him._

_"Im Summer," said the girl on board, as she stopped beside him. She wrapped his arms in a bandage and helped him onto the bike beside her and headed back towards Corinth. Making it inside before the gates closed fully._

**xXx**

Scott came to a halt at the bottom of the hill where his brother's destroyed plane lay; he looked around the scattered pieces before finding what he had come out here to collect along with the red enevelope his father had given his brother the day before Venjix attacked. It held the name to the person Marcus wanted as Eagle Squad two in it. Picking up the Flux overthruster and the enevelope, a growl caught his attention and he looked up in time to see one of Venjix's latest Attack Bots and a group of Grinders making their way towards him. He grabbed the item he needed and turned back from the destroyed plane; as the ground behind him exploded.

**xXx**

Demi sighed as she knelt on the sofa facing the others, her arms leaning on the back of it. Dillon was pacing around the garage waiting for sort of answer to show that Scott was okay; Flynn and Summer were leaning against the pool table both lost in their own thoughts and Ziggy was beside her, quiet as a mouse, which was a surprise. "I cant believe I got grounded..." Demi complained "Figurtively speaking of course, but still, I could have made to to Scott and back without Venjix even knowing I had left the dome..."

Dillon looked up from his pacing "You could have made it to the plane, retrieved the thing and made it back without Venjix finding you!" he told her "Why didnt Scott say he was going?"

"Because he believes he needs to prove himself to his father," Demi answered "Scott's tired of living in his older brother's shadow, he wants his dad to notice him for who he is, and stop comparing him to Marcus"

Dillon stopped and Ziggy frowned at the girl beside him "How do you know that?" the green ranger asked

Dillon scoffed "Scott probably told her..." he pointed out

"He didnt have too," Demi said shaking her head "I know how he feels...because I know what it is like to be a younger sibling, and be over-shadowed..." she cast a glance at Summer who had broken out of her world and had turned towards the doors, where the sound of an engine had just been stilled; and seconds later Colonel Truman and Hicks entered the garage and approached Dr. K.

The rangers exchanged looks and jumped up from their places as they made their way forward, Colonel Truman handed over the Flux core to Dr. K, the rangers exchanged looks and Demi smiled.

"He made it!" she said happily, although she hadnt seen Scott since he came back, she just knew that he had made it safely.

"So what now?" Ziggy asked

"Rangers' Yellow and Blue, go assist Ranger Series Red" Dr. K ordered "Rangers, Green, Black and White, will stay here until further notice..."

"You've got to be kidding!" Dillon, Demi and Ziggy complained at the same time, as Summer and Flynn disappeared from the garage to assist Scott.

Minutes after Summer and Flynn had left, Demi's assumptions about Scott were revealed as true as his voice sounded over the computers "_Doc, did you get the overthruster?"_

"Overthruster is online," Dr. K said, as she initiated the sequence into her computer and started the upload to the Croc Carrier. Demi bit her lower lip as Scott's next command came through, as usual she was left behind...again.

"_Black and Green, you are ready for Croc carrier sequencing..."_

Demi sighed as she watched Dillon and Ziggy morph, and disappear. She sighed and folded her arms as she turned back to the computer, Dr. K, Colonel Truman and Hicks. What was the point in her being a ranger if she was grounded everytime there was a Zord battle? She hated being left behind, and yet...it always seemed to happen to her. "Doc...what happened to be the Croc Carrier being my Zord?"

"Im sorry Series Ranger White," Dr. K apologized "but the Croc carrier was initially programmed to follow the command of Series Ranger Green and Black..."

"So Ziggy and Dillon get two Zords?" she asked

Dr. K nodded "I guess it evens out in the long run..." the Dr. explained "Series Ranger Green and Black command two Zords, while your Bio-suit commands two powers...that seem's fair, does it not?"

Demi sighed "I guess," she responded grudgingly

**xXx**

The Megazord battle was over quickly; what with Dillon and Ziggy in charge, Scott, Summer and Flynn continued to watch from the ground as Demi remained at the Garage. Something told the red ranger, he wasnt out of danger yet. Demi was going to kill him, when she saw him...but he wouldnt say he didnt deserve it, he had after all, left them a ranger down and disappeared into the wasteland, but he had done it with proper cause and the cause was to help them. She'd understand. Right?

"Its all clear," Scott said into his morpher, giving those back at the garage an update on the task at hand. The monster had been destroyed, and they could now return home...or return to their soon-to-be death

"_Clear? Scott?"_ Demi's voice answered "_for you? I dont think so..."_

Summer and Flynn chuckled from beside their friend and leader, as they patted his shoulder.

"This is Ranger red..." he finished with a smirk "signing out"

**xXx**

"Roger that," Colonel Truman said, with a smile

Hicks smiled too "And good work, Ranger Red..." he said, falling silent as Colonel Truman gave him a pointed look

Demi, caught the look and gasped "You know sir, you and Scott are more alike than you think" she told the Colonel, smirking at the image of Colonel Truman's look and the same one Scott gave Ziggy a few days ago. They were identical. "But that wont save your son, not from me"

Colonel Truman chuckled, before he, Demi and Hicks turned to the sound light snores coming from behind them. Dr. K had passed out at her desk. Demi grinned and giggled behind her hand, before returning to the garage to see Colonel Truman and Hicks off, and wait for the others to return.

When they finally did, Scott hesitantly got out of his car and turned to face Demi, who was standing with her arms folded and glaring at him from the back of the sofa "Okay, before you rip me a new one..." Scott started, as he moved forward "I would just like to say, what I did, was for the good of this team"

Demi just stared at him and let him talk; once he had shut up, she opened her mouth "You finished?" she asked. He nodded. "Good..." she said, moving forward "Your lucky to be alive..."

"Not for long," Flynn mumbled as he passed the red ranger and smiled at Demi as he walked around her, throwing Scott a look as he walked away. Summer, Dillon and Ziggy passed behind the White ranger too, giving the red ranger 'good luck' looks as they walked away.

"Demi...im sorry," Scott started "This was something I had to do"

"You could have asked for help!" Demi told him "Anyone's help, it didnt necessiarily have to be mine! God, Scott...when are you going to realize that you are not your brother! And I dont mean to be nasty when I say that...but, you've got to realize that being yourself is what's going to stop Venjix in the end, and not pretending to be someone your not!"

Scott sighed and looked down

"...just promise me one thing" Demi continued

"I promise I'll stop comparing myself to Marcus," Scott answered her

Demi smiled "That's good," she said "but no..." and taking Scott by surprise she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly "promise me you wont do anything stupid, like this again..."

Scott smirked and hugged her back "I promise, Demi, I promise"

**xXx**

"File this away Hicks," Colonel Truman said, as he entered the command office and approached his number one in command "try to do it properly this time," he added before handing over the CD

"Yes, sir, Colonel Truman, sir," Hicks said taking the disk "right away, sir" and he left the room, as the Colonel made his way to his desk. The moment he sat down, he was surprised to see Demi standing in front of him.

"Ranger White," the Colonel said with a smile "What brings you here?"

Demi smiled back "First, call me Demi, please" she said "Dr. K doesnt call me my by first name, and I fear, that if no one else does I'll forget what it is"

Colonel Truman chuckled at the small girl "Okay, Demi" he said, causing her to smile "What can I do for you..."

"Well, really sir," she said "Its not what you can do for me...but its what you can do for Scott"

"Oh," the Colonel replied "and what's that?"

Demi reached into her jacket and pulled out a red envelope; she had found it inside Scott's car after he had returned. She knew she shouldnt have taken it, but this was something Colonel Truman needed to see for himself, Scott would forgive her. He couldnt stay mad at her...no one could. "Read this..." she said, handing over the envelope, which much to her surprise earned a shocked look from Colonel Truman "I know what it is, sir...and I believe your son Marcus, made the right choice...I hope you agree" and she let the envelope go, before leaving herself.

Colonel Truman watched her leave with a small frown; before he turned back to the red confidential enveleope and pulled out the contents. It was only a couple of lines on the paper, but what the words were, give Colonel Truman all he needed, to realize what Demi had been talking about minutes before she left. The Colonel glanced up at the picture of himself and Marcus before smiling and nodding once. He then returned to the letter and re-read it.

_'Colonel Truman,_

_I'm writing to recommend Scott Truman for position of Second Squad leader._

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus Truman'_

The Colonel smiled as he thought back on what Demi had said _'I believe your son Marcus, made the right choice. I hope you agree.' _he had to admit, she had been right. If Marcus believed in his little brother, then he should believe in his youngest son too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another slight Demi/Scott chapter. But dont worry, more Demi/Ziggy to come. I promise. I've just realized while writing that Demi seems slightly more compatible with Scott because she understands what he is going through when he has older sibling issues, because she used to have older sister issues. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	9. Ranger Yellow Part 1

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Ranger Yellow**

**Part 1**

* * *

"...and that is how we power the ranger bio-hardware using no traditional or external energy source" Dr. K explained, turning away from the white board "although in the case of Ranger series White, her bio-suit is connected to one other White ranger suit, giving her the advantage of controlling two bio-field energies at one time"

"That explains why you have two powers, lass" Flynn whispered to Demi who was stood between him and Ziggy, her head resting on the Green ranger's shoulder as she attempted to stay awake.

"Uh, thank you, Dr. K" Colonel Truman said, "and now, how about some questions from our visiting students?"

The small group of children raised their hands, as Ziggy shifted slightly disturbing Demi who jolted and straightened. The Green ranger sighed inwardly, as the small brunette beside him shifted and moved further away from, he hadnt intended on her moving away from him as he moved a second ago. "Let's see, how about you..." and the Colonel handed over the microphone to a young boy with glasses.

"Ranger Black, your strength and courage is an inspiration to all of us," the young boy said "Do you have any advice for the kids who look up to you?"

The reason the ranger team was here, was because the Colonel had asked them to take part in a Q and A in the Corinth's defence tower, where a small group of children had been taking a tour and had wanted to meet their cities protectors and their heroes.

Dillon stepped up to the podium to answer the question "No," he said, before stepping back down.

A little girl in pink went next "Ranger Blue, why do you talk pretty?" she asked "and the others don't?"

The other rangers chuckled at the questioned as Flynn stepped forward "Well, little lass, that's because im Scottish, and the others aren't" he smirked, proud of his nationality.

The little girl passed on the microphone to a boy in the front, he directed his question at Dr. K "Where did you get all the Spandex?" he asked

The entire team's eyes widened as Dr. K started forward, blowing her top "THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Dillon and Scott held the Dr. Back from the little boy "It's a self-sustaining nano-" Summer covered Dr. K's mouth cutting her off from further explanation.

"See, im not the only one" Demi mumbled to Flynn and Ziggy who grinned at her

"Ranger red, your the leader of the Power Rangers," said a young boy "Is that the reason your hair is the coolest?"

Scott chuckled and stepped forward "Its one of the reasons, yeah" he answered

It was the little girl in pink's turn again "Ranger White, as a female representative of the Power Rangers, I have a question for you..." Demi smiled at the little girl and stepped up to the podium "Which of the guys looks the cutest in the Span -" she cut off as Dr. K moved forwards, but Dillon and Summer held her back "I mean the tights..."

Demi grinned "Nice save," she stared

"Answer her question, Demi" Scott said "Which one of us is the cutest..."

Demi rolled her eyes as she could hear the smirk in his voice "To answer you're question, sweetie...I'd have to say -"

But she was cut off from answering, as Ziggy pulled the Microphone away from her and pushed her backwards into Scott in the process. "I think I can answer that question..." the Green ranger said "I think it all comes down to angle in which you..." but he didnt get to finish as Flynn and Scott pulled him back from the speaker.

The little girl frowned and Demi sent her a soft smile. As the Microphone was passed on, a little girl with glasses and a yellow t-shirt stepped forward "Is it true that you have a close relationship with the White ranger?" she asked Michael.

The bodyguard grinned "Yes that is true..." he answered, sending Demi a smile one in which she returned

Once the little girl had stepped back; a young boy stepped forward "Ranger Yellow...will you marry me?"

Summer smirked and looked towards Demi who looked the boy over once and nodded at her sister; giving her confirmation. "I like a man with taste," Summer said "So the answer is yes"

The boy smiled wide before turning to step down; he stopped, however, when he heard Dr. K "I don't understand the pertinence of the question. It makes the endless question on Michael's relationship with Series Ranger White seem insightful and logical, in comparison"

"It's just, Ranger Yellow is so pretty and nice..." he began "have you always been this nice, Ranger Yellow?"

Demi smirked but kept her mouth closed as Summer slipped into a memory that had resurfaced to before Venjix attacked

**xXx**

_Summer skidded across the field on her motorcycle; getting some air just before she got ready for her Birthday bash. Once she was finished she returned to her home; where she was met by her Butler Andrews and her sister's Golden Retriever, "Make sure you get this right, everything about this surprise party has to be absolutely perfect"_

_"Yes, Miss Summer" Andrews answered as he passed her a clean white towel, she wiped her face, dropped the towel into the mud and sped off again; just as Andrews had knelt down to obtain the fallen object resulting in him being splatted in mud and Ruby to snatch the towel in her mouth and run off with it._

_---Memory---_

_"Until exactly 3:30," Summer said as she walked through the back garden of her home applying lip-gloss to her lips as Andrews walked in front of her holding a mirror so she could see her reflection. She walked around him "and that's when everyone yells 'Surprise'" and she threw the lip-gloss behind her, as Andrews went to grab it, he slipped into the pond._

_"Yes, Miss Summer" he called after her, once he had re-surfaced._

_---Memory---_

_"...I want a live band," Summer said as she painted her toe-nails red her foot resting Andrew's back as he knelt on the floor in front of her "I want ice sculptures...oh I want search lights..."_

_Andrews groaned and nodded "Yes, Miss Summer..." he agreed_

_---Memory---_

_Summer flipped over multiple times as she landed in front of Andrews "I want Caviar, truffles, Red carpet…and remember, it all has to be perfect" and she delivered her final blow, hitting Andrews in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground._

"_Yes, Miss Summer…" Andrews said, looking up at the blonde_

_---Memory---_

_Andrews approached the door; he was wearing a bandage around his head and a sling that held his arm. He pulled open the door as there was a collective yell from the girls on the other end as Confetti and streamers were thrown everywhere._

"_SURPRISE!"_

_Summer appeared at that moment wearing a red flowing dress and a tiara; she gasped "Oh, for me?" she asked, although she had been the one to set it all up "Oh you shouldn't have…come in, come in"_

_The girls trudged into the house; as a younger Michael appeared behind Summer "Happy Birthday Miss, Summer" he said, passing her and exiting the house as the other girls watched him go._

"_Thank you, Michael" Summer called after him as Ruby came bounding towards her with a smaller blonde in tow._

"_Demi," Summer said turning to her younger sister "Don't you have anything say to me?"_

"_Oh, Happy Birthday…" the younger blonde said, and quickly left_

**xXx**

"Some kind of sonic interference caused a momentary breach in the shield," Dr. K explained as all the rangers, except Summer left the room quickly.

"Summer!" Michael said, shaking the blonde out of her daydream and diverting her towards the threat in the city. Summer shook her head and took off after her friends

* * *

"Move it," Soldiers yelled as they appeared first on scene "Come on people; take your positions!" and they fired lasers at the monster, but it did no harm. The monster, however, sent out a sonic wave blast that rendered the Soldiers useless.

The rangers appeared on scene at that moment; and without wasting any time, rushed into battle. Each of the guys fighting a group of Grinders to protect a Soldier as Demi took on the monster.

"Whoa," the brunette cried as she flipped over and then levitated herself to avoid a sonic blast that the monster sent out at her "Look, I like music as much as the next person…" she added when she landed, and sweeped at the monster's legs but he dodged her attack "But this is ridiculous…"

The guys made short work of the Grinders; and re-grouped just as the monster caught Demi's arm and twisted it behind her back; he then caught her shoulder and threw her towards the four guys who caught her lowering her back to her feet.

"Demi, are you alright?" Scott asked

Demi nodded "Yeah" she answered "Im fine…"

"Okay," Scott said with a small nod, as the White ranger placed herself at the end of the line beside Ziggy "Ready?" he asked

"Ready" the others responded as they readied their morphers

"RPM!" they all yelled "Get in Gear!"

They morphed simultaneously; and they rushed forward.

"_Rangers be aware of the sonic cannon…"_ Dr. K warned them over the intercoms; as they fought the new threat.

"The what?" Dillon asked; and his question was answered as the monster sent out a sonic blast; the rangers cringed as they held their helmets as the blast weakened their senses. There was an explosion and the five rangers were thrown backwards; and rolled across the ground.

Demi groaned; as she rolled backwards into Ziggy who placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Thanks for the warning," Flynn told Dr. K

"Blasters!" Scott ordered; and the five of them got back up with their Nitro Blasters armed and ready, but when they fired the monster set off another sonic blast and deflected the attack, which was followed by a third sonic blast, which sent the Rangers backwards once more.

"I wished he's stop doing that!" Demi complained; as she hit the ground with a thud.

"_Rangers, the attack bot has tapped into our Radio frequency,"_ Dr. K said over the morphers "_turn off all com-links…repeat, turn off all com-links"_

After turning off their com-links Summer appeared; she fought the monster in record time, although she lost her Nitro Sword in the process but it didn't stop her from throwing an energy blast. As the blast surged through the air at the monster, it reacted with another sonic blast. As the two forces battled it out a few feet away the other rangers were getting back to their feet.

"You got him," Scott said

"Go Summer…" Flynn encouraged

Summer groaned as she felt her energy drain from her; but she continued to fuel the energy blast; which send the monster stumbling and the other rangers to re-group around their Yellow ranger with Demi handing her sister back the Nitro Blaster to its owner.

"Nice job," Scott said, before he moved to stand in front of the others "alright…come on" and putting together their weapons.

"Engine Cell activate" Summer said, slotting her engine cell into the side of the weapon that was created by her, Scott and Flynn.

"Engine Cell Activate," Demi said, placing her white engine cell into the side of the weapon that was created by her, Dillon and Ziggy

"FIRE!" the six rangers commanded and a yellow bear and a white wolf burst out of the two weapons and charged forward destroying the monster as they collided with the attack bot.

"…3…2…1" Demi countered down, and as soon as she hit number one the monster grew bigger "Predictable!"

The others chuckled at her before Summer, Flynn and Scott took to the Zords to fight the now 30 foot threat, leaving Dillon, Ziggy and Demi to watch from the ground. As the fight progressed, the monster rendered the Megazord weapon-less, this cause Ziggy to gasp and Demi to start forward.

"They need help!" the White ranger cried as the Megazord hit the ground causing it to shake violently

Dillon moved up behind Demi and pulled her back "im going in…" he said, and he started forward calling his Zord as he did. Ziggy reached out and pulled Demi back so that she was standing beside him; the two exchanged looks before turning back to the battle.

With Dillon's help the Primary Megazord was able to get back to its feet and destroy the monster once and for all.

Demi and Ziggy sighed in relief; before they demorphed and were rejoined by the others.

**xXx**

Flynn's blue truck pulled to a halt on the main floor of the garage; as the guys and Dr. K tumbled out all talking about the questions that they had answered back at the control tower. The only one who seemed to have a problem with the morning had been Ziggy, and mostly because he hadnt been asked to answer a single question.

"Okay, but which one of us did they say had cool hair?" Scott asked with a grin

Ziggy followed him around the jeep "I have cool hair" he protested loudly

Flynn smirked "Aye, but who's the one who talks pretty?" he asked

"I talk pretty!" Ziggy protested again turning to the blue ranger

"Ah, there you are," said a feminine shriek from behind, and the rangers turned to see two people standing in front of the pool table. They looked to be a high class couple, so why the hell were they here and who were they? "Finally," the woman said "this must be the help"

"Here you go my good man," the man said, tossing a pool cue at Dillon "Polish it, buff it and chalk it in time for my next shot if you don't mind…"

Dillon held the pool cue in both hands and snapped it in half "Actually," he said "I do" and he passed it back

"Huh, sorry" Scott said "can I help you two?"

The woman pulled her finger across the pool table and held it up, showing the thick layer of dirt "You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughters and the Power Rangers?"

"Wait a minute," Ziggy said "I know these guys…"

But Flynn interrupted him "Now wait a minute!" the Blue ranger said "We are the Power Rangers!"

"You're the Power Rangers?" the man questioned

"Aye," Flynn nodded

"Not their servants?" the man questioned "Mhmm, my goodness, how very middle class" he added to the woman beside him

The woman scoffed "Is that very in right now?" she asked "the Middle Class I mean…"

"The Landsdown's," Ziggy said, patting Scott's shoulder "Their, uh, Martin and Claire Landsdown…"

Scott pulled away from the green ranger "I don't care who they are!" he said "You two, out! Now! Move!" and he and Dillon pulled their guests towards the door, just as a yellow and black bike appeared, followed by a black SUV.

The door to the SUV opened and Demi climbed out as she stood with her back to the others as Ruby clambered out of the car; the White ranger then slammed the car door and turned to Michael who had appeared beside her. "You have a better chance with Dr. K…" the brunette was saying.

"Why would he have a better chance with Dr. K?" Summer questioned getting off of her bike, and facing her sister. The two had failed to notice their parents who were being pushed towards them.

"Uh, girls…" Michael said, causing the two sisters to turn to him

"Uh, Summer…" said a familiar voice from behind "December…" Demi winced at the sound of her full name, as she and Summer turned their gaze landed on their parents.

"Could you tell your servants to unhand us," Claire Landsdown said, as she pulled out of Scott's grasp and stopped short of her daughters.

"Summer," Scott started looking at the female rangers of his team "Demi…you know these fools?"

Claire Landsdown sighed "Of course they know us," she said, turning to the red ranger slightly "These are our daughters…"

The guys almost choked at this comment and turned to face Demi and Summer who where shell-shocked as they stared at their parents.

"Mom," Summer said "Dad…"

"What are you doing here?" Demi asked, although she was immensely surprised that her parents' werent surprised to see her. She turned to Michael "You told them didn't you?" she asked him, as he nodded averting eye contact with the small brunette.

"Why we're here for our little girls," Martin said

Demi scoffed but didn't say anything; they hadnt even tried to look for her when Venjix attacked. She would hardly call that being there for their 'little girls'

Claire nodded in agreement with her husband "Just like we always have been…"

"Yeah, right…" Demi mumbled, her parents were never _always_ there for her or Summer when they were growing up.

"Demi…" Michael warned; causing the White ranger to look up at him, sigh and roll her eyes as she looked away

**xXx**

"_Happy Birthday…" 12-year-old Demi Landsdown said as she stood in front of her older sister and handed over a brightly coloured box "I hope you enjoy your party, Summer…Im sorry I cant be here to enjoy it with you" and it wasn't because she didn't want too, it was more of the reason that she didn't like her sisters friends_

_Summer smiled and hugged her younger sister, before she watched the 12-year-old disappear out the door with Michael and her faithful dog Ruby at her heels. Birthday girl Summer then turned and returned to her birthday party where her friends were waiting for her. Making her way to the front of the room Summer gathered all everyone around her._

"_To all my beautiful friends," Summer said, with a smile at her guests "the ones who know and love the real me –" she was cut off at the sound of a helicopter in the back garden "Mommy? Daddy?" she questioned moving towards the door, only to be met by a badly shaped Andrews._

"_Im sorry Miss Summer," Andrews said sadly addressing the Birthday girl "your parents are held up in London, and won't be able to make it"_

"_But I made everything perfect," Summer told him "just for them"_

"_They sent this for your Miss Summer," Andrews added handing over a black box with a white bow attached to it. Summer took the box and opened it "Very rare…very valuable heirloom…the Black Landsdown Diamond"_

"_They promised me," Summer said sadly_

"_Dear Summer," Andrews started to read from the card "This Diamond represents wealth, luxury status. It represents everything we are…and everything you are"_

"_Bling and bling," her friend said, turning her away from Andrews "Who needs parents when you've got rocks? Am I right?"_

_The rest of her guests giggled as Summer smiled at them…a smile to mask the pain of her parents failure._

_---Memory---_

_Summer lay on her bed dabbing her tears, as she picked up a picture that lay beside her. Staring back at her from the picture was her parents. They hadnt even shown up for her birthday, they were stuck in London, they were always stuck somewhere when it came to her and Demi. It was like they didn't care. She understood why Demi wasn't at her birthday, but her parents got on well with her friends…why did they always do this?_

_Suddenly the lights flickered and the foundation of the house shook violently causing to her gave a startled gasp and look up. The door opened and one of her guests entered. "Summer…something is happening," the girl said holding up a small radio handheld._

"_**There have been reports of the Venjix Computer virus has launched a series of direct attacks"**_

_Summer panicked and got off of her bed and headed for the door "Hello? Andrews?" she called_

"_The servants have gone Summer," her friend said_

"_Andrews would never leave me!" Summer said determinedly but Andrews didn't appear when she called. There was another attack and people screaming._

"_What do we do?" her friend asked_

_Summer turned and grabbed a the Diamond that her parents had sent her before hurrying out of the room with her friend and leaving her home with the rest of her guests. The area around her property was already covered in sand._

**xXx**

"Wow, December," Claire Landsdown said, hugging her youngest daughter awkwardly "You have no idea how happy we are that your alive…when Michael said that you were here in Corinth, well, we just had to come see you"

Demi smiled and nodded "Really?" she asked "Well, I've been in Corinth about a month now, and you've only now shown up…mustn't have wanted to see me that badly"

"Now December, dear" Martin said, as Demi rolled her eyes at her full name "We would have come sooner, but we've been very –"

"Busy," Demi answered for him "When are you not?" she asked "And my name is Demi! Not December"

"You'll always be December to us, sweetheart" Claire said

Demi gave an aggravated sigh and turned away from her parents as she entered the Ranger Lab where the others had disappeared too.

"Problems in family town?" Scott asked, as Demi took her place beside Ziggy as they looked over the metal fragments in front of them.

The White ranger nodded "You could say that," she answered him, before looking up as the doors opened behind her and Summer appeared with her back to them.

"I am a Power Ranger!" Summer told her parents angrily "It's important!" and she entered the Lab

"And we aren't?!" her mother asked as the doors closed on her

Summer sighed aggravatedly as she moved to stand beside Demi, who looked at her expectantly "Annoying you yet?" she asked. Summer nodded. "Yeah, me too…"

"Take a look at what I found in the boom-bot wreckage," Flynn said, pointing at the computer a few feet away; on the screens was a radiation scan "It's a self destruct switch…"

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" Demi asked, as she watched Ziggy play around with a piece of fragment from the table "And what does it mean?"

"It means the Boom-bot wasn't the ultimate objective of Venjix's attack" Dr. K answered her "It was a decoy" she then spun around in her chair to face the rangers "That is why the boom bot was so easily defeated"

"Easy?" Ziggy asked "You call that easy?"

Michael and Dr. K gave the green ranger a strange look but continued with the explanations anyway "This is the point of origin of the Boom bot," Michael said, showing a map of Corinth city with a red dot indicating his place "and this is the direction it took into the city…"

"So what are we looking for?" Demi asked, confused

"I've had Colonel Truman scan for any activity in the opposite direction," Dr. K continued on after Michael fell silent "and we have a hit," she typed on the keyboard behind her as the map changed "a break in at Corinth city central bank vault"

"The target is still there," Michael said "if you go now, you should be able to catch them"

Demi groaned "But that means going back out there, with _them_!" she said referring to her parents.

Michael smiled apologetically at her "Go Demi, you have to face them sooner or later…"

"I vote later," the White ranger said

Ziggy smiled lightly at her, he knew part of her history and how she didn't get on with her parents; so seeing them now, a month after she had appeared in Corinth, obviously showed that they didn't get on well. A real mother wouldn't have given up search for her daughter even if there was a less chance of ever seeing her again.

"Fine!" Demi sighed as the doors opened and Scott led the way out. Demi and Summer linked hands and hurried out after their friends only to be stopped by their parents.

"Summer!" Claire said catching Summer's arm and effectively stopping Demi as Summer refused to let go. "December!"

"You can't keep running off like this any more," Martin said, speaking to Demi too. He believed it was time she realized who she really was.

Summer hopped onto her bike as Demi climbed into Scott's car and the red ranger peeled out; despite her father yelling after her. Summer, however, wasnt so lucky. Claire Landsdown had stopped in front of the garage door, isolating her oldest daughter inside.

"Mom!" Summer said, skidding to a halt "Dad! I can take care of myself!"

"Since when?" Mrs. Landsdown asked

**xXx**

_"...hey, stop!" Summer and her friends yelled as they stumbled through the wastelands towards a rescue van that was pulling off "Please! Stop!" but the vehicle just kept going. The girls sighed and turned as another jeep drove towards them. Summer approached the side "Excuse me, sir, could you direct us to the first class section"_

_The driver indicated to behind him, and the girls disappeared getting into the back. "Uh, sorry max capacity" the man in the back said as he closed the gate and climbed in himself._

_"Uh, no its okay, im with them" Summer said, indicating to her friends "okay, do you know who I am?" no one answered her "guys don't worry, we'll get the next one"_

_The girls in the truck exchanged looks, but no one moved. As the truck started to move Summer jumped onto the back, but her friend pushed her off. "Come back here!" she yelled, as she gave chase, before the ground exploded as a drone flew over head._

**xXx**

Summer glared at her parents, before revving her bike and taking off once more following behind her friends as they raced to the scene.

* * *

"Venjix, I am returning with the diamond," Tenaya said into her wrist as she held a black box in her hand.

"Maybe," Scott said as he run out to meet her, the others -excluding Summer- behind him "Or maybe not!"

The five rangers formed a circle around the Hybrid as she looked around at them "I love a good challenge," she smirked, lowering her visor, before she noticed that Yellow was missing. The five rangers around her pulled out their Nitro Swords and tried to attack, but even with five rangers, she still managed to put up a good fight and throw them off. "But I guess, I'll have to settle with you guys" she sighed, and knocked Scott to the ground quickly, she swung for Dillon who jumped aside, landing a few feet away, while Tenaya continued to fight with Flynn and Ziggy; she knocked aside the Blue and Green rangers, and turned on Demi.

The White Ranger; aimed a high kick at Tenaya's head but the hybrid blocked the attack and flipped the small girl over; Demi landed back on her feet and turned back to continue her fight with Tenaya but was caught by surprise as the Hybrid grabbed her by the throat. Ziggy saw this and jumped back into action, grabbing Tenaya's arm with one hand all the while holding his blaster in the other. Tenaya rolled her eyes, and by taking his blaster, shot Dillon with it before throwing Demi into Ziggy, sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

Demi's hand shot up to her throat as she coughed, happy that Tenaya had released her hold on her, the Hybrid smirked as she stood over the White and Green rangers "Mhmm, what do we have here?" she reached out and gripped Demi's shoulder tightly. The White ranger cried out in pain, as Ziggy aimed a blow at Tenaya's stomach, effectively causing her to release the White ranger. Tenaya smirked "little protective of the little princess, are we Green ranger?"

"Nitro Sword!" Scott's voice rang out as he charged forward ready to attack; Tenaya turned and fought the red ranger quickly, resulting in him dropping his weapon and giving her an opening to take him out.

"Scott!" Demi yelled as she watched her team-leader and friend collide with some scaff-holding

Tenaya turned back to the White ranger "Oh, this is getting interesting..." she said, taking advantage of the fact the male rangers were down; she pulled Demi to her feet and held her tightly "Green ranger seems to have a soft spot for you...yet you have a soft spot for the Red ranger...I wonder if the feeling's mutual"

Demi smirked "I guess we'll never know!" she snapped, and she kicked Tenaya in the stomach and flipped backwards, landing in a crouch in front of the female hybrid who stumbled backwards a few paces.

"You dare oppose me?" Tenaya asked "Tenaya Generation Seven; Venjix human infiltration attack bot?"

"Yeah, whatever," Demi said "I've heard it before...but, I like my odds..."

"What odds?"

"These odds!" Summer said as she flipped in and double kicked Tenaya in the chest, before landing beside her sister "Our parents our visiting," she added placing her hand on Demi's shoulder "so you think we can leave the chit-chat for later?"

"Summer!" Ziggy said, as he looked up at the two remaining rangers standing, although Demi looked like she could go any second.

"Stay here," Summer told her sister as she initiated herself in battle with Tenaya. The hybrid threw multiple punches and kicks, but they were all being deflected by the Yellow ranger. Suddenly, with one swing of her arm, Tenaya nearly connected with Summer's face, but the girl pulled away quickly. It had been a little too quickly, because she had accidently thrown herself off balance and fell back onto a pile of wood; she flipped backwards, over it, before Tenaya could use the situation to her advantage.

Now with the pile of wood standing between them; Tenaya knew there was way she could get a decent shot. Summer realized this too, because a split second later, the two had jumped up and were kicking their feet in the air. Tenaya missed a kick, but Summer made up for it as she planted one of her own kicks, this forced the Hybrid back to the ground. Now a few meters apart, Summer removed her morpher "RPM! Get in Gear!" she yelled, morphing seconds later.

The fighting continued for a few more minutes; before Summer finally knocked Tenaya to the ground "Don't move!" she told the female hybrid who was carefully getting to her feet

"Tell your parents not to wait up!" Tenaya said, as she faced Summer

Summer faltered slightly "What are you talking about?" she asked "My parents?"

Unknown to the yellow ranger Tenaya's hand was crawling up behind her, holding a Nitro Sword. There was a glint in Tenaya's visor and the Yellow ranger gasped, before she was knocked to the side as Demi collided with her, sending them both to the ground avoiding the blast from the Nitro sword, which hit Tenaya instead. The attack bot was thrown through the air and crash landed on the gravel a few feet away.

Looking up Summer fired a laser from her own Nitro Sword at the hand, destroying it completely; before the two sisters pushed themselves to their feet and faced Tenaya "You need some new upgrades," Summer said as Demi smirked.

"You're too late Rangers," Tenaya shot back "I already have what I came for. Behold the key to your destruction...the Black diamond..." she snapped open the box to find it empty

"Whoops," Demi and Summer said together

Tenaya groaned "Double drat!" she complained, before walking away; as the guys joined them.

**xXx**

Demi giggled as she sat at the breakfast table with Dillon, Flynn, Scott and Ziggy; her parents were still there and she was doing her very best to avoid talking with them. Ziggy had been very helpful and was keeping her attention away from her parents and on the castle she was trying to make with a deck of cards Michael had found in the lab; the card castle swayed slightly as Flynn moved the table as he removed a stool for him to sit down on; "No, no, no..." Demi said as the castle fell and scattered cards everywhere "Flynn!" she pouted as the Blue ranger gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry lass," he apologized "Your foundation was all off anyway..."

Demi growled at him and collected the cards back up; and started to re-build her castle.

"Summer!" Mr. Landsdown's voice sounded as Summer walked towards her friends her parents following behind her "Honey..."

"All we're asking is that you make good on our agreement," Mrs. Landsdown said to her daughter;

Mr. Landsdown nodded "Now you promised us, if we gave you your space, you'd do the right thing" he reminded his eldest daughter, who was now pacing in front of her parents a unhappy look on her face.

"No questions asked," Mrs. Landsdown said "isn't that what you said"

"That's enough!" Dillon said loudly, hitting the table with his hand and sending Demi's second attempt at a card castle tumbling down. The White ranger pouted again, but sighed and left the cards on the table as she got up from her seat and approached her sister, Dillon and Scott.

"Dillon!" Scott said, stopping the Black ranger "Look, that's Summer's family"

"I don't care who they are!" Dillon told his team-mate "no one comes in here and tell's Summer what to do"

"Listen, that's between her and them" Scott said trying to reason with the Black ranger; as Demi exchanged looks with Summer "If she's promised them...that she'll go to school, or go back home, or..."

"...or get married?" Summer offered

"Right -" Scott started but cut off and turned to Summer "Wait, what?" he asked, as Demi looked between her parents and her sister. She knew this day would come; she just hoped that Summer would have learned to say 'No' before it did.

Summer sighed "I promised them I'd get married..."

"Honey," Mrs. Landsdown said turning her daughters attention back to her "we're sorry..."

"But its time that you remembered who you really are," Mr. Landsdown said, holding up the Black Landsdown Diamond.

Summer and Demi exchanged looks, as the small white ranger shook her head gently "You can still say no," Demi said, not caring if her parents heard her or not, this wasnt about them anymore. This was about her sister taking a deal that she didnt want to take.

"Actually," Mrs. Landsdown stated addressing her youngest daughter "she cant..."

Demi sighed "Yes, she can"

"Are you willing to take her place if she does?" her mother asked. Demi felt everyone attention shift to her, as she glared at her mother. "That's what I thought, you may disagree to an arranged marriage, but we know Summer wont"

Summer sighed and looked from her sister, then towards her parents - she couldnt argue with that; because she knew it was the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, Ranger Yellow Part 1. Can you feel the tension between Demi and her parents yet? Keep reading to see how its resolved.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	10. Ranger Yellow Part 2

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Ranger Yellow**

**Part 2**

* * *

Demi groaned as she hit her head against the table in front of her, her parents had pulled Summer from the Garage earlier that morning to take her to a seamstress to ready her for the wedding gown she was to wear for the wedding later that day. Demi had only been dragged along by her sister because not only did Summer want company but Demi had to pick out her bridesmaid dress, a part that she was not all too happy about. After 16 years of doing everything against her parents wishes they were finally getting her to play dress-up the way they wanted her too.

"Demi," Summer said, snapping the White ranger out of her thoughts "What about this one?"

The Yellow ranger was standing on a stool in front of a full length mirror; it was only her and Demi behind the store and summer was wearing a one-piece, strapless, corset back, satin gown with a semi-cathedral train and completed with Glass beads, bugle beads, seed beads and sequins.

Demi looked the dress over, before getting out of her chair and moving forward "Turn," she said to her sister and smiled as she did as told. Once summer was facing her again, Demi nodded in approval "I like it..." she answered "but knowing mom, she'll think its hideous and all because I think it's gorgeous"

Summer smiled and nodded in agreement "Hey, yesterday when mom asked if you'd step up to marry Chas if I refused," she asked. Demi nodded. "Would you?"

Demi looked thoughtful "If mom came to me and said that I had to marry Chas, no question about it, then no...I'd tell her straight out 'no'" the White ranger answered "But for you? Yeah," she added "I'd marry him for you in a heartbeat, even though he's a rich ass snob who cares only for his appearance on himself, but to save you from this torture I would...to bad I cant"

Summer sighed "I wouldnt let you anyway," she told her younger sister "It's bad enough their making me marry him, but I did promise. But I wouldnt let them marry you off; your too young"

Demi sighed and nodded "Age is just a number between our families and the Winchesters," she pointed out "mom and dad, have had one of us ready to marry Chas since we where five years old. So, I guess there's no doubt about getting out of it"

Summer giggled and nodded before turning back to the mirror and smoothing out the dress as she gazed upon her reflection "Hey, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Demi added watching her sister "You look beautiful..."

"Thanks," Summer said, returning her sisters smile

_"Series Ranger White,"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over Demi's morpher "_The others are in need of your assistance down town"_

Demi sighed "When are they not in need of our assistance?" she asked, looking up at Summer "Look; I'll go help them, you stay here and try and weasel your way out of the wedding. If all fails, I'll come straight back here after the Grinders and Tenaya is taken care of, and we'll think of a plan together. Okay?"

Summer nodded "Okay," she agreed "Be careful Demi..."

"I will," Demi said; before she morphed and took off, reaching the downtown district in a matter of seconds thanks to her superspeed.

**xXx**

"So let me get this straight," Scott shouted across to Flynn and the others as he held off a group of Grinders in the downtown district; "Summer promised her parents she'd get married?"

Flynn gripped a Grinder by its shoulders and spun it around, pinning it against a couple for grates "They leave her alone for 1 year, forget that she is one of the heirs to the fabulous Landsdown fortune and let her live her life" he then spun around once more and sent the Grinders crashing to the floor.

"Here's what I don't get" Dillon spoke up "Why would you agree to marry some stiff that your mom and dad picked out for you?" he asked

"She's got to marry a rich guy," Flynn responded "it's what Rich people do"

"Demi's rich and she's against it!" Ziggy inputted coming into he conversation as he kicked away the Grinders that where coming toward him

Scott ducked an attack and spun around kicking the Grinders away in the process "Demi's against everything her parents do," he told the Green ranger "you see her reaction when they asked if she'd step up and take Summer's place if she said no?"

"Besides," Flynn interrupted this time "The girl's parents have been planning to marry one of them off to Chas since they were fives years old...Summer, just got the short end of the stick, because she's older"

"Wait! Hold on," Scott said, jumping up and turning in mid air as he swiped at a couple of Grinders as sparks flew. When he landed, he and Dillon exchanged amused glances "Chas?" and let loose a few chuckles.

"Chas Winchester IV," Ziggy explained "Heir to the entire Winchester fortune; their family is even more loaded that the Landsdown's"

Once the Grinders had been neutralized; the four rangers re-grouped "Because there is nothing I love better, than a proper wedding reception" Flynn said, as he came to a stop beside Scott and the others "am I right?"

"Sorry Flynn, I hate to disappoint you!" Demi yelled as she dropped down over her friends; and run straight into the group of Grinders that had revived, her Nitro sword was drawn and she slashed in every direction taking out as many Grinders as she possibly could "but there isn't going to be a wedding!" she finished turning back to the guys

"RPM! Get in Gear!" the boys yelled as they morphed and joined Demi in the fight

Demi jumped up onto a ledge as she spun around, pinning a Grinder into a metal fence and kicking another into the metal board behind her. She spun once more and sweeped the feet of two more Grinders out from underneath them sending them tumbling out of the hanger she was fighting in; she rolled out of it and kicked and punched at the Grinders surrounding her.

"Summer's already told my parents that she's not going through with any wedding!" Demi yelled over the destruction of the mindless robots

"But Demi," Ziggy protested a few feet away "has Summer thought this through? With that much money, she can afford to be pretty generous to your closest friends!"

"This isn't about the money, Ziggy!" Demi responded; slicing a Grinder as she flipped over to avoid a collision with it. As she came back down she kicked out and struck another Grinder sending it flying forward into a few more.

"And, you can afford to throw a pretty grand wedding reception," Flynn agreed, throwing off the Grinders that were attacking him "hor'derves, a live band, dancing to the wee hours..."

"Come on guys," Scott interrupted "give it a rest!"

"Right..." Dillon agreed "Besides, money can't buy everything, right Demi?"

"Not for me," Demi answered the Black ranger as she flipped backwards onto the top of the hanger she had been fighting in moments ago, she reversed her Nitro sword so that it was a Nitro blaster and fired at the Grinders and destroyed the rest of the worthless bags of bolts, before she jumped back down "You'd have to ask Summer if it bought her everything..." she gasped as the Grinders in front of her jumped back to their feet and rushed her "Whoa! No! Stop!" she cried, as they took her by surprise and pulled her by her arms and threw her across the warehouse; Demi pulled her hands towards her chest before throwing them out towards the floor; a white bubble appeared and she flipped over in mid air and landed on her feet.

**xXx**

_"I have money!" Summer yelled as she stumbled through the wasteland after her friends had abandoned her "I have money! Please, I can get more, is anyone there?"_

_There was a sound from behind her and suddenly the ground gave a rumble and exploded; Summer screamed as she fell forward into the sand; she looked up at the sound of a beeping horn and was surprised to see some form of van driving towards her. She run out in front of it and held her arms wide until the vehicle stopped._

_"Forgive the delay," Andrews said, as he got out of the van_

_Summer laughed "Oh, Andrews"_

_"Forgive the delay, Miss Summer" Andrews said "the Venjix virus bombed the limo"_

_"Oh Andrews," Summer responded_

_Andrews smiled and opened the door "Come Miss, Summer...I have to get you to Corinth city before the shields are raised. Your parents are already there..."_

_"And Demi?" Summer asked_

_"Im not sure, Miss Summer," Andrews responded "Im sure Michael has gotten her there safely, maybe she is already waiting for you with your parents"_

_"I don't think I can be seen riding in anything that aggressively hideous" Summer said, motioning to the van her butler was driving_

_"Yes, Miss Summer," Andrews told her "Wouldnt dream of it Miss, Summer. I'll stick to the side roads, away from prying eyes"_

Summer sighed as she snapped back to reality; she had been listening to the battle in the downtown district ever since she had returned from the seamstress; and was now waiting in the garage for her sister and friends. She had been about to go off and help when she heard Demi cry out but Michael had stopped her, he hated to do it, but her parents had given him precise instructions to not let her go out into battle, she had to be in good shape for the wedding reception and the rehearsal lunch that was on at 12:00 that day

"No," she mumbled as she heard the cars pull into the Garage; beyond the Ranger lab doors "Money doesnt buy you everything..."

"Huh, Summer," Michael said as he appeared out of the kitchen "you might want to take a look at this..." and he handed her the paper in his hand; Demi jumped out of Scott's car and hurried towards her sister as she peeked over her shoulder, on the front page of the paper were two pictures, one of Chas the other of Summer and the headline read '**Winchester and Landsdown to Wed'** the White and Yellow rangers exchanged looks, before Summer disappeared from the Garage.

Demi sighed as she turned towards Michael "I can't let Summer go through with this," she said "If only there was a way I could pull her out of the Wedding,"

"Why don't you step in for her?" Michael asked "If you're so concerned for your sister"

"I would if I could," Demi told him

"You can," Michael said "your parents don't care who marry's Chas, as long as its one of you...if you care enough for Summer, take her place at the alter this afternoon"

Demi sighed "She wont let me," she said "Summer, wont let me marry Chas."

Michael sighed and disappeared into the lab, leaving Demi and the others alone. The White ranger run her hand through her hair and wandered over towards the sofa and dropped down as Ruby padded towards her, and jumped up beside her laying her head in her lap. Soon the others dispersed to do their own thing, Scott and Dillon wandered over to the pool table, Flynn towards his car and Ziggy dropped down beside Demi; no words were spoken they just sat in a comfortable silence.

**xXx**

An hour after Summer had left; she returned bringing with her, her parents, Demi had taken Ruby for a walk; Ziggy had gone to keep her company and Dillon, Scott and Flynn had disappeared into the Ranger Lab with Michael and Dr. K.

"I told you," Summer said as she re-entered the Garage passing Demi and Ziggy who were on their way out with Ruby "Im not marrying Chas, im not marrying anyone!"

"Please, dear, you have too!" Mrs. Landsdown said, trying to reason with her daughter

"Why do I have too?" Summer asked her mother "Because Demi refuses too? What will happen to me if I don't?"

"It's not just about what happens to you, honey" Mr. Landsdown said

"It's about what will happen to all of us," Mrs. Landsdown explained "or what has already happened to us"

"Already happened?" Summer questioned

"You see, Summer, honey" Mr. Landsdown started, but his wife cut across him

"We're broke!"

Summer stared at her parents in surprise "Im sorry?" she asked

"We have no money," her mother whispered, surprised as the words came out of her mouth "I'll never get used to saying that 'We have no money'" she repeated

"At the time of the Venjix attacks," Mr. Landsdown went on to explain "Most of our money was tied up in investments"

"We have no money..."

"Just little blips on a computer somewhere, I suppose." Mr. Landsdown continued "We Corinth with nothing"

"We have no money..." Mrs. Landsdown repeated again, before snapping back "how do regular people manage to keep saying that?"

Summer rolled her eyes "they don't! Their too busy with those jobs I told you about" she paused "Anyway, you still have the diamond..."

"Ah yeah, we kept that only so we could keep up the appearance of wealth" her father answered her "long enough to marry you off"

Summer scoffed "Into a family with real money," her mother interrupted

"Yeah? You could have told me!" Summer protested

"Told you?" her father asked "When? How? You were busy living your own life..."

"You saw Michael nearly everyday!" Summer protested "You could have passed me on a message or something..."

Her parents sighed "Yes, well, when Michael learned that we had given up on looking for your sister; he quit..." her mother explained, "we only saw him recently; when he came to us telling us that December was alive and well, and had made it here to Corinth with two other people."

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes "Look, Venjix sent someone to send that diamond last night," she explained, trying to turn the topic off of Demi "I need it!"

"Yes, dear" her mother answered "you need the diamond, and we need this wedding"

"So you're saying you won't give me the diamond?"

"We'll give it to you," her father replied "but only at the wedding"

Summer groaned inwardly; she should have seen that one coming. Looking down at the paper in her hands she sighed "I don't love him," she told her parents

Her mother rounded the table towards her eldest daughter "We know you don't love him," she said "if he was rich and you did love him, we were hoping we wouldnt have to twist your arm this much"

"I don't understand it Summer," her father said "A year ago you would have given anything to marry Chas; what happened? When did you become an older version of December?"

Summer sighed at her father; was it always Demi's fault?

**xXx**

_"Im sorry Miss Summer," Andrews grunted as he tried to push the vehicle that was supposed to be transporting him and Summer Landsdown to Corinth "I think she's had it!"_

_Summer sighed in aggravation as she leaned out of the window "So what do we do now?" she demanded_

_Andrews sighed and rounded back to the front of the vehicle before helping one of the Landsdown heiress's out of the vehicle. Why couldnt he have been stuck with December? He would have much preferred it, he was too old to handle Summer she was a rather pain and acted like the spoilt rich kid that she was. Her sister on the other hand had been provided with a young fit bodyguard; who had worshipped the youngest Landsdown more than her own parents did._

_"Andrews, how much further before we get to Corinth?" Summer asked as she held up a black umbrella to shield herself from either view or the rain that would soon start on the wastelands around them. She brushed a piece of her hair out of her face as the breeze blew it towards her._

_"About, 80 miles" Andrews answered "Miss Summer...give or take"_

_Summer sighed "Andrews I can't go on...I need a break"_

_Andrews sighed in relief "Yes, Miss Summer..." he said as he came to a stop "Excellent idea Miss Summer..." and he knelt down enough for her to slide off his shoulders. Once she was free of his shoulders and sitting on a waste product in the sand, Summer looked up at her butler._

_"Andrews," she said taking the offered snack from him "You've known me my whole life"_

_"Yes Miss Summer," Andrews said looking down upon her_

_"You've practically raised me," Summer continued_

_Andrews nodded "I suppose you could say that, Miss Summer" just as Michael as raised your sister, he thought hoping that they youngest Landsdown was safe and sound inside the Corinth city walls._

_"Andrews," Summer started again looking up at him "I don't know your first name..."_

_Andrews sighed and shook his head as he got up "Time to go Miss Summer," he said and he knelt down waiting for her to get onto his shoulders once more. Summer moved up behind him, and rested her hands on his shoulders, before re-thinking her situation. She then knelt down to remove her shoes and threw them behind her as she led the way forward. Andrews smiled slightly and followed after her. Maybe there was hope for her...yet._

_---Memory---_

_They had been walking for what felt like hours; Summer was breathing heavily as she tried to keep up with the older man who was now leading the way "I think its about another 20 or so miles, Miss Summer..." he said disappearing down the other side of a sand dune "Straight ahead!"_

_"Wait, Andrews" Summer called after him as she took a seat on top of the sand dune, at the bottom of which stood her butler "I want to ask you something - I need you to tell me the truth..."_

_"Of course, Miss Summer" he responded turning back to her_

_Summer sighed "Why do you put up with me?" she asked "Why don't you just go ahead and leave me behind?"_

_"I suppose it's because of the same reason I have stayed with you and your family all these years, Miss Summer" Andrews answered her "Im waiting"_

_"Waiting for what?" Summer questioned_

_Andrews smiled a ghost of a smile "Waiting for you..." he told her "Im waiting for you to show me who you really are. Underneath that make-up, that hair...those fancy clothes and that diamond"_

_Summer reached for her diamond around her neck "You mean you're waiting to see the December in me?"_

_Andrews shook his head "No, Miss Summer..." he answered "not the December in you...the Summer in you."_

_"I don't know who I am," Summer sighed_

_"That is quite alright Miss Summer" Andrews told her "I do...and so does Miss December"_

_Summer sparked up at the mention of her sisters name; what did December know about her, that she didnt?_

_Suddenly Grinders appeared; Andrews yelled for her to watch out but she was frozen in fear as she tried to move she only managed to stand up in front of them. Andrews appeared beside her and threw her down the sand dune as he took the initial blast for her. The Grinders gripped her upper shoulders and hauled her to her feet as she used her defensive training to battle them. Once they had been destroyed Summer looked up to see Andrews lying a few feet away from her injured, she quickly made her way to his side and knelt beside him taking his hand in hers._

_"Come on," she said to him "we have to go"_

_"20 miles straight ahead, Miss Summer" Andrews told her "You can make it"_

_Summer shook her head "Not without you" she sobbed "Please. I still have to show you the real me. Who I am on the inside, all of that"_

_"You will Miss Summer," Andrews said "I'll be watching and I'll be waiting" and with that he took his last breath as his eyes closed and he became motionless. Summer stared at him, tears flooding her eyes as she relinquished the hold she had on his hand. He was gone._

_There was an explosion behind her; causing her to look up expectantly, before looking back at the man who had given his life to save hers. She wasnt going to let him down. Placing his hand on his chest she took off away from him; pain stabbing at her for doing it but if she was caught now by Venjix's Grinders he would have died in vain._

_---Memory---_

_"Come on people," a soldier shouted "move it! Come on! Come on!"_

_Summer looked over her shoulder as she ran, there was people everywhere, scattered in every direction trying to get past the Grinders and Venjix's army to get within the gates before they were locked out permanently._

_"Summer!" shouted a familiar voice and Summer looked up to see her parents standing there "Darling!" her mother said hugging her tightly along with her father. But something was missing...no, someone. December._

_Summer frowned and pulled away from her parents "Mom, Dad," she said looking at them both "Where's Demi?"_

_Her parents exchanged looks "We don't know," her father answered "but what does it matter, your safe"_

_Summer frowned again, what did it matter? Her little sister was missing...didnt he care?_

**xXx**

Ziggy stood in the garage, testing the microphone "Twenty-two minutes and counting...until we're all filthy rich" he laughed nervously, counting down the minutes in his head, before tapping the mic gently and speaking again "Testing..."

"Nah, turn it up, man" Flynn frowned, standing by the amplifiers, wearing the traditional kilt "Its a wedding reception, what's the point in having a live band, if you cant hear the music?"

The Ranger Lab door opened and both the Green and Blue rangers turned to see Demi walk out of the lab, she was wearing a full length strapless duchess dress with hand worked flower details at midriff, with pleats and a dark blue front tie around her waist. Meanwhile, her hair was a beautiful combination of a tight twist and loose, round, springy curls. With scattered clips to hold it in place.

"Wow," Flynn said, as Demi stopped to talk with Michael who was wearing a traditional tux "She's looks amazing...don't you think?" and he turned to Ziggy, to find the younger Green ranger just staring at the White ranger as if in a trance. The Blue ranger grinned and snapped his fingers in front of Ziggy's face causing him to give a start.

"Hey, guys" Demi said, as she and Michael approached the two other rangers "Well, what do you think?" she asked

"You look mighty fine, lass" Flynn told her, causing her to smile at him "What about you Ziggy?"

Demi turned to the Green ranger; who opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. The small brunette frowned "You look...uh..." he stuttered. Michael and Flynn exchanged knowing glances as Ziggy continued to stutter.

"Beautiful?" Michael offered

"Yeah," Ziggy mumbled "that..."

Demi smiled "Thanks Ziggy..." she responded smoothing out the front of her dress; and looking around the garage. There wasnt many people there, although Mrs. Winchester wasnt particularly happy that her son was getting married in a garage; but as usual Demi's parents had come to the rescue with an excuse. Demi's gaze travelled from her parents and the Winchesters and towards the alter where Chas was standing, checking his reflection in his sword; the White ranger rolled her eyes at his self-centeredness; it wasnt until another guy approached him and the two turned in her direction, did she look away quickly.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked her, as she returned her attention swiftly back to him, Flynn and Ziggy

Demi shook her head "No," she answered "Chaz's cousin Jayden is here..." and she indicated over her shoulder to the best man

"What about him?" Flynn asked "its not like you know him..." he trailed off as Demi averted eye contact "you do know him?"

"Of course I know him!" Demi cried, but she was cut off from explaining as Jayden appeared behind her

"Hey, Snowflake," he said

Demi sighed and turned around "Hey Jayden," she smiled. Jayden was kind of on the same wave length as her, he was filthy rich just like his cousin, but he wasnt so self-centred; he cared about others and not just himself, and Demi remembered how he had helped her out once at a charity event for orphaned children. That's where they had first met, and had become somewhat friendly with one another after that. When her parents had found out, they had planned on trying to marry them off when they were older...leaving Summer to marry Chas.

"You look amazing," Jayden said, referring to Demi's dress and hair style, and reaching out to brush a loose strand from her fringe behind her hear. Demi reacted, by stepping backwards and effectively ending up stumbling over the stage. Jayden moved to catch her, but Ziggy was faster, his arms wrapping around her small waist and catching her before she hit the ground. The White ranger looked up at the Green ranger and smiled, as he helped her back up so she was standing steadily beside him; he moved to let her go, but she wouldnt let him.

Ziggy frowned at the White ranger's behaviour "Until, he goes away...please" she whispered to him, with pleading eyes. The Green ranger, nodded, although his heart rate sped up rather fast.

Jayden looked over Demi and Ziggy; and stepped back "I'll see you after the reception, Snowflake" and with a dark look at Ziggy, he walked away, returning to Chaz's side.

"What was that about?" Flynn asked, once Jayden had walked away

Demi shook her head "It's a long story..." she told him "cliff-notes version; me and Jayden have a history that's not exactly pretty..."

Mr. Landsdown appeared at that moment; he cleared his throat and indicated for Demi to follow him. The small brunette smiled at her friends, before removing herself from Ziggy's grasp, and followed her father a few feet away, before he came to a halt. "I see you have re-encountered Jayden Winchester..." the older man said, as Demi nodded."You are to sit with him through the reception, not with your little friends..."

"But dad," Demi started to protest, but one look from her father, she sighed. Normally she would have argued, but this was Summer's wedding, and she didnt want to make a scene. Although, that wasnt a bad idea...it would ruin the wedding, and Summer wouldnt have to get married; she was about to open her mouth to retort when Scott and Dillon appeared behind her.

"Demi," the red ranger, causing the smaller girl to turn to him and her father to walk away "Summer wants you in the Ranger Lab"

Demi nodded "Thanks Scott," and she passed him, disappearing into the ranger lab where her sister was speaking with Dr. K about a wedding gown. "Aren't you wearing one?" she asked, causing her sister to jump slightly "sorry," she apologized, but she was frowning in confusion on what she had walked in on.

"The caterer has placed the cake on the recycled oil bin," Summer explained; as Demi clicked on and turned to the monitor behind her "Tenaya 7 is here...she's after the Diamond"

"Okay," Demi said "so why do you want a new gown? We don't even know what time she is planning an attack; it could be _after_ the wedding, it would be too late then!"

"That's my reason," Summer went on "if the wedding happens and you pose as me, nothing will happen, and neither of us will be officially married..."

"Im still lost," Demi said "You want me to pretend to be the bride?" Summer nodded "but how is that stopping Tenaya 7, and keeping the Diamond safe"

"Well, when Tenaya attacks; she is going to be thinking that I am under the veil" Summer explained "if she attacks me, who will really be you...you can use your superspeed or levitation to protect yourself, throwing her off guard, and giving me enough time to get the diamond"

"Wouldnt it be better if Ranger Series White, retrieves the diamond?" Dr. K asked "she could use her superspeed to take it from you're parents and keep it safe from Tenaya, long enough for the other rangers to realize that something is wrong"

"My father would never hand over the diamond to Demi," Summer told the doc, as Demi agreed, before turning to the wedding gowns

"If we're going to do this," she frowned "then we need a dress with a veil, there is no point me going out there otherwise. Wait, what if dad comes looking for me, or something?"

Summer shook his head "He won't...he'll be more focused on marrying me off"

Demi nodded "True, okay...let's get this over with so I can take of these dresses..."

Summer chuckled and the two sisters swapped roles

"What if Chas, realizes that it's Ranger White and not you?" Dr. K asked

Demi shook her head "Not a problem," she answered "It was meant to be either me or Summer marrying him anyway. If im compromised, I'll just say that I decided to step in for my sister, because she refused to go through with the ceremony...My parents may not like it, but they'll be happy that im acting more like a Landsdown and not the family Black Sheep"

"Let's get this over with," Summer said, and the wedding continued.

**xXx**

Music started to play outside the Ranger Lab; and the guests all stood and turned as the bride stepped out, wearing her beautiful white dress and a veil to cover her face. Demi groaned inwardly, she was thankful that no one could see her face, because she was sure it would have been a burning red by now. Linking her arm through her father's Demi walked down the isle, passed the guests and other rangers and towards Chas who stood at the end of the alter, all the guests were happy, all of them except Dillon who was standing at the back of the seating arrangements and looked to be in a foul mood. Mrs. Landsdown was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Mrs. Winchester was smiling like a Chester cat. If only they knew who was really beneath the veil.

"Before we begin the celebration of the marriage vows," Mr. Landsdown said after he had let go of who he believed to be Summer and had turned back to the guests "I would like you all to join me in celebrating the return to us of our daughter; I am pleased to announce that the old Summer is back and she is here to stay"

Mrs. Landsdown gave a gleeful laugh; as Demi rolled her eyes under the veil _I wouldnt bet on it_ she thought before she heard Scott's voice and she looked up at the Red ranger through the veil

"Sir," Scott said, clearing his throat "Before we welcome back the old Summer, I would just like to talk to you about the new one"

**xXx**

_Summer sat alongside her parents inside the city of Corinth, the gates were still raised and they were helping more people into the city. Summer was still waiting for her sister to come running through the gates with her trusted bodyguard Michael and the loveable Golden Retriever that he had gotten her for her 10th birthday. "Summer, darling," her mother said, causing her to turn back to face her parents "is everything alright?"_

_"Are you sure Demi, didnt come through already?" Summer asked "have you checked with the Colonel?"  
_

_Her parents exchanged looks "Yes, dear" they answered, but there was something telling her that they were lying. She had to find out...she moved to get up as a call came in over the radio and a medic moved to walk away._

_"Where is he?" Summer asked, referring to the fallen soldier outside the walls_

_"He's too far out for us to save him," the medic answered her "and we're about to seal off the city"_

_Summer's heart rate increased as she turned to the open gates ahead of her; people had continued to pour in for a while now but it was now empty. Andrews had been waiting for her to change...to see the real her...and the real her, was more like her sister than she cared to admit. Demi wouldnt have thought twice about going to help the pilot and although her parents would have tried to stop her, she wouldnt have listened. She never did - that's why she was labelled the 'Black Sheep' of the family._

_A few minutes later; Summer was sitting on top of a motorcycle readying herself to go help. The time to show Andrews who she really was had come. "Summer!" her mother yelled as she approached the side of the bike "Your not really going out there to save a pilot!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" her father asked "your a Landsdown...you don't help people"_

_"Demi does," Summer pointed out_

_"December is a bad seed!" her father protested "Do not let her behaviour corrupt you"_

_Summer shook her head "No, Demi is a good person, she knows when to help people...and now, so do I" and she ripped off the necklace that was around her neck and handed it over to her parents before pulling off and disappearing into the wasteland._

_---Memory---_

_She continued to ride for a few minutes before she reached the fallen pilot; she helped him onto her bike and the two headed back to Corinth city just as the gates were closing and the shields were being raised._

_"We're not gonna make it," the pilot said, over her shoulder_

_"We'll make it" Summer said determinedly_

_"We're not gonna make it!"_

_"Hang on!" Summer ordered as she turned the bike on the side and skidded through the gates, just as they closed. She got off of the bike and removed her helmet as she turned to the pilot "See? I told you"_

_A younger Scott chuckled as he removed his helmet too._

**xXx**

Mr. Landsdown held up the Landsdown's black diamond "That was the day she gave this too me," he told the red ranger

"What a coincidence," said an all too familiar voice "today's the day, im gonna take it from you"

And Tenaya 7 jumped over the crowd of people and landed in front of Demi and Summer's father as the rest of the guests scattered, well, the wealthy ones anyway. Tenaya took the necklace as she pushed Mr. Landsdown into a seat beside his wife. Just has the doors to the garage opened and a monster and Grinders entered crashing the wedding before it even started. "The Landsdown diamond is ours," Tenaya said as she stood in front of the alter "and now, your city is doomed to the ashes of extinction" she turned to the bride standing beside her "Oh, by the way...love the dress Ranger Yellow" and she ripped off the veil and frowned when she saw it wasnt Yellow underneath, but White.

"Thanks," Demi smirked "I would say I look positively radiant...don't you agree?"

Tenaya frowned as the others in the garage gasped and stared in shock at Demi; Summer stood on the walkway over head and smirked down at her sister who met her eye. The yellow ranger then jumped over the railing and flipped down kicking Tenaya in the chest sending her flying off the alter and into the marble pillars near the ranger room; dropping the necklace in the process as the two Landsdown sisters each stood on the alter; both in almost identical wedding dresses.

The other rangers exchanged identical grins; "No caterer would put the cake next to a recycled oil bin" Summer pointed out

"Oh, pretty..." Demi said as she picked up the necklace, before rejoining her sister

Tenaya glared at the White ranger "That's mine!" she sneered, as she picked herself up

"Actually," Demi began "last time I checked it was the Landsdown's family diamond...and you, you are not a Landsdown. So technically, this -" she held up the necklace "belongs to me!"

"Enough!" Tenaya screeched as she raced forwards towards Demi, who blocked and attacked as she avoided the kicks and punches from the Hybrid. The new monster growled and the fight began; while Summer dealt with the Grinders who were near her parents, Demi went back to fighting Tenaya who was still after the necklace and seeing as Demi was determined not to release it, it was the reason she got to fight the hybrid. Grabbing the front of her dress, she flipped backwards, only to stumble as Tenaya caught her with a kick to the stomach. Demi groaned and shook her head as she ducked a kick to the head, before rolling away from the wall as Tenaya shattered it as if it were made of glass.

"Hey, watch the cake!" Flynn yelled as he spun the wedding cake around as he fought the Grinders a few feet away from where Demi and Tenaya were fighting. Ziggy was up on the stage fighting, as Grinders fell from the small step and crashed into the microphones sending a high pitched squeal out and temporarily deafening him and anyone within reach, unfortunately that happened to be Jayden Winchester who was cowering behind a marble pillar not that far from the alter where his cousin was also hiding.

"Argh!" Demi cried as Tenaya roundhouse kicked her in the side and then double kicked her into the chest and stomach sending her stumbling into a marble pillar, the same one Jayden and Chas were hiding behind. The pillar fell to the floor and shattered as Ziggy moved off the stage and caught the White ranger for the second time today, preventing her from hitting the floor and jagged marble rocks.

"Are you okay?" the Green ranger asked, as Demi looked up at him and nodded

"Yeah, thanks" she said, passing him a small smile

"You don't not want to get between me and anything that's big and sparkles" Tenaya told Summer who had picked up the necklace before the Hybrid had a chance

Summer smirked "Come and get some..." she taunted closing her hand around the necklace, before the fight between her and Tenaya began. At first, Summer was doing perfectly fine on her own, but soon the tables were turned and Summer was thrown to the floor near the steps where her parents were standing.

"Your too late," Tenaya said "the camera bots' primary weapon is now operational!"

"Summer!" Demi yelled as she saw Tenaya pull her sister from the floor and hold her tightly as the new bot that was fighting with Dillon, stumbled forwards and took a photograph of the Diamond before he left the garage. Ducking down, Summer pulled out of Tenaya's grasp as Demi landed in front of Tenaya "Didnt your parents ever tell you it wasnt nice to grab?!" she demanded "Now unhand my sister!" and she kicked the Hybrid in the side, as Summer pulled her hand free, Demi planted one final kick in Tenaya's chest and the Hybrid was thrown backwards and crashed into the stage.

Mr and Mrs. Landsdown exchanged looks as they watched Demi and Summer re-group with their friends as the boys stuttered; well Scott and Dillon stuttered. Ziggy and Flynn had already been there.

"Uh, Summer..." Dillon started off awkwardly "You look...uh..." but he couldnt seem to find the right words

Scott nodded as he looked over both Demi and Summer "You both...uh...you look..."

Summer and Demi exchanged looks "Radiant?" Summer offered

Demi nodded "Or maybe beautiful?" she suggested

"Yeah," the Black and Red rangers said, as the two sisters exchanged grins, before Summer removed her Cell shifter from somewhere inside her dress "Ready?" she asked

The boys followed suit "Ready..." they answered

"RPM!" the five of them yelled "Get in Gear! High Octane Megazord!"

Demi watched as they run off to fight the super-sized monster; not having a Zord once more was the only downside to being the White ranger, turning back to the destroyed wedding, Demi's eyes widened as she saw Tenaya making her way towards her parents "Hey!" she yelled, catching Tenaya's attention, before she disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of the Hybrid knocking her towards the sound system where Dr. K was sitting; the good doctor picked up a violin and started to play as the Hybrid covered her ears at the sound of the amplified music and was thrown through the air. Demi smirked as she stood over the fallen attack bot "Maybe this will tell you....do _not_ mess with my parents!"

The Hybrid glared up at the White ranger before limping out of the garage as Demi watched her go; before she was taken by surprise and pulled into a hug by her mother who held her tightly "Oh, Demi...thank you" Mrs. Landsdown said, surprising her daughter even more.

"You called me Demi," the White ranger stated, staring at her parents

Mr. Landsdown smiled "Well, it is your name...isn't it, sweetheart?" he asked

Demi nodded "Yes," she said "but you've never called me Demi...it's usually December..."

Mrs. Landsdown sighed "Demi, we're sorry..." she apologized "For the way we treated you, for trying to force you to be more like Summer...we should have understood that you and your sister, no matter how much alike you are, you are also completely different. I guess, being who you are is more important than being who we want you to be...and you've shown us that today. I hope you can forgive us sweetheart...and after seeing you today -" she exchanged looks with her husband who nodded "We couldnt be more proud of you...for who you really are"

Demi stared at her mother before smiling and nodding, all her life all she had wanted was to hear her mother say that she was proud of her and now she had, the least she could do was forgive her parents, right? "Of course I forgive you..." she said "You're my parents; and I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, I love you! That's never going to change"

The Landsdown's and their youngest daughter hugged once more as Michael stood with Dr. K over at the stage and watched; the bodyguard smiling at his young charge as Ruby sat beside him.

* * *

"Kung Fu? Sword play?" Mrs. Winchester asked as she followed Mr and Mrs. Landsdown through the garage, passing the boys as they moved the cake back onto the only remaining table that was left the right way up "What kind of Landsdown's are those daughters of yours?" she asked

"The good kind," Mr. Landsdown said, as he reached Summer and Demi and kissed both of their foreheads "the very good kind..."

"The kind we are very proud of," Mrs. Landsdown agreed, turning both Summer and Demi away from the Winchesters and they started to walk away; Summer and Demi exchanged looks and linked hands in a sisterly bond as they followed their parents.

Mrs. Winchester watched the four Landsdown's leave "and where do you think you're going?" she called after them "you still have to go through with the wedding. We know about you, you're broke"

Summer and Demi turned to their parents; they didnt really know how their parents were going to survive because they were so used to living with money "You need our money...what would you do without it?" Mrs. Winchester questioned "How could you live?"

"I believe its called," Mrs. Landsdown said, causing her daughters to turn to her " a job!" and she took the bouquet from Summer's hands and threw it as Summer's supposedly best friend jumped up to catch it. She stumbled backwards as the guys moved aside and she fell face first into the wedding cake. There was a split second before Demi clasped her hand over her mouth and burst out giggling.

"Oh, what a waste of a perfectly good cake!" Flynn complained, although he only fuelled Demi's laughter. Well, she didnt like any of Summer's friends so seeing her supposedly best friend go _splat_ into a wedding cake, was the most funniest thing at the moment to her.

* * *

**A/N: There is the concluding chapter of 'Ranger Yellow'. Aww, Demi's parents finally accept her...there will be a chapter coming soon to show why she and her parents didnt seen eye-to-eye on just about everything Demi did. And we get to see why she was labelled as the Landsdown's Black Sheep. So keep reading to see it.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	11. Ranger Blue

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: At long last we get to the chapter that some have been waiting for; the explanation as to why Demi has two powers and the others only have one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ranger Blue**

* * *

"...as promised, I will now open the floor to any and all questions regarding the Ranger bio series suits, vehicles and hardware," Dr. K said as she pointed to the screen behind, upon which displayed the six bio suits and six bio Zords. She frowned when the rangers remained silent "Anyone?" she asked

Five out of the six rangers exchanged looks; as the last raised her hand

"Ranger White?" Dr. K asked as everyone turned towards Demi, who was rubbing her eye tiredly

"Can I go back to bed?" she asked; she had had another late night last night, and she was enjoying the comfort of her bed when Summer had burst in a few seconds ago, dragged her from the bed and pulled her down into garage, where Dr. K was explaining everything and anything about the Ranger suits and Zords.

"No!" Dr. K said coldly, causing Demi to sigh and close her eye "Anymore question? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

And seconds later four out of six hands rose into the air; Ziggy raising two of his own. Dr. K smiled and pointed to Scott; he was red ranger - he got to go first.

"What's with the eyes on our Zords?" Scott asked getting out of his chair to speak to the doctor

Dr. K frowned "What eyes?" she asked, turning to the screen

"What do you mean what eyes?" Scott asked and he pointed to the picture of his eagle Zord, where two big eyes were placed on the front "Right there, on the front the Zord"

"They are not eyes," Dr. K stated "They are optical field scanning sensors for your cockpit's H.U.D display"

"Well, they look like..." Scott stuttered "they look like..."

"Eyes!" Demi said irritably

Dillon nodded "They look like eyes!" he too was becoming impatient

"Big googly, anime eyes" Ziggy added, as Demi giggled from beside him

Dr. K threw the six rangers a confused looks as she realized that they were all behind Scott 100% on this one. "Next!" she demanded

Ziggy quickly jumped up from his chair "Okay, so sometimes when I morph, I can't help but notice this gigantic explosion right behind me, for no apparent reason..."

Dr. K stared at Ziggy like he had just landed from another planet, far, far away "I assume you're referring to the residual energy run off that is sometimes necessary to clear the suits bio-filed channels during the morph," Dr. K pointed to the screen once more, as an image of Ziggy morphing appeared.

Demi frowned "No, he means that -" and she jumped up and pointed at the now surrounding fire field on the screen "that is a fireball...not a residual energy thingy"

Ziggy nodded and reached around him, placing his hand on Demi's arm as she ducked behind him at the glare Dr. K was giving her. The White ranger had ducked behind him, and was holding his jacket tightly as she was pressed against him, hiding from Dr. K. "Now, can that happen in the kitchen?"

"That'd be bad..." Demi mumbled into his jacket; as she looked up at him. Ziggy threw her a look, as she shrugged and grinned.

"Next!" Dr. K said, snapping the two youngest on the team out of their little bubble; the White and Green rangers frowned at the Dr. and returned to their seats, ignoring the looks the other rangers were giving them.

Once Demi and Ziggy had re-taken their seats; Flynn jumped up "When we morph, is it absolutely 100% necessary that we scream 'RPM, Get in Gear!' at the top of our lungs?" he asked

"Uh, that's a very good point," Ziggy said, backing up his Blue ranger friend "Some of us are trying to impress...uh...chicks" he added hesitantly, glancing at Demi. Luckily enough for him, she wasnt really paying attention and was spinning around in her chair as she tried to stay awake.

"More specifically," Summer whispered "He's trying to impress Demi..."

"Who's trying to impress Demi?" the White ranger asked, perking up at the sound of her name

The other rangers frowned at her "How the hell did you hear that?" Scott asked

Demi shrugged "I always hear it when it's my name..."

"Anyway," Dr. K said, turning to Flynn "The local call is a voice recognition safety and security measure..."

"Well, maybe we could have a bit of a change?" Flynn questioned, but it didnt make any of the matters better with the good doctor.

"A change?" she asked, losing her temper slightly and causing Demi to slide behind Ziggy to avoid the explosion "and what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, um, Rangers to the Rescue..." Flynn suggested "Or, um, Rangers Justice Unleashed"

"Justice is an abstract ideological concept," Dr. K explained "We deal with tangible realities, not justice. You want Justice...go read a comic book"

Flynn frowned as he started off into space; as he remembered back to a time when he was back home in Scotland reading a comic book at school.

**xXx**

_A young Flynn was sitting on a table in the school yard, reading his favourite comic book 'Rebel Justice Unleashed, volume two' when he heard a girl begging for something to be returned to her. He turned to look over his shoulder, where he spotted a bigger boy holding a pink lunch box over his head and out of the little girl's reach._

_"You better do what she says." Flynn called out, as he walked over to the bully, holding his comic in his hand. Now, it was his turn to play the hero "After all, she said the magic words"_

_Flynn couldnt remember what happened next, all he did know was that he found himself laying face down in the grass, with the bully on top of him, twisting his arm behind his back. Finally, the bully got off and walked away, leaving the little Flynn in severe pain. With a groan he rolled over and looked up at the little girl he had been defending, she was holding her lunch box under her arm as she approached him._

_He smiled at her, until she opened her lunch box and dumped it all over him, before finally storming off in a hurry, as if she was offended that he had stood up for her._

_---Memory---_

_Back at home, Flynn was sitting in the garage with his father as the older man worked on his car "Flynn, my boy," the man started "What were ya thinking?"_

_"I was thinking I could help," Flynn answered, twirling his wrist in a circular motion_

_"Well, look where that got you," his father replied "two weeks suspension" he took the wrench from his son "No good deed goes unpunished, Flynn, remember that"_

_Flynn lowered his head, and looked down at the comic book in his hand. His father pulled it away and held it up so he could see it properly. "You think you're one of these super heroes?" he asked "What are you going to do with your life, son? Dance around in silly coloured tights? Trust me son, there's no such thing as super heroes"_

**xXx**

"...the White ranger powers are linked through time and space in the bio-field, connecting Series Operator White too several other White rangers in the Ranger timeline. Her powers' one of which is her own, and was originally programmed into the White Bio-suit came from the same bio-field that the rest of yours do; but her superspeed comes from another White ranger. It is not initially her own but is being downloaded through the bio-field and uploaded to Series Operator White everytime she morphs or uses her morpher" Dr. K explained, as the other rangers listened intently -except for Demi who was half asleep once more-. Flynn frowned, what had he missed?

"So which White Power Ranger gives Demi her superspeed?" Dillon asked

"The White Dino ranger," Dr. K answered "Trent Fernandez"

Demi frowned and blinked as she looked up "That's impossible," she said "Trent Fernandez didnt have superspeed" she explained "The White Dino Gem gave him the power of Camouflage. Connor McKnight had superspeed, but last time I checked, he was the Red ranger, not the White ranger"

The other rangers frowned as they looked between Dr. K and Demi; but before anyone could say anything the alarm sounded loudly over head. "A shield breach," Dr. K informed them "Industrial district, Zone 7"

And the rangers all took off; Flynn being the last to leave as he was still recovering.

**xXx**

"Let's make this snappy, can we?" Tenaya barked as she rounded the corner to witness the destruction the last attack bot had caused to the city "For once it would be nice to get this done before you shows up"

"Sorry Tenaya," Scott said, making his and his team's presence known "you're too late"

"Attack!" Tenaya ordered as the Grinders raced forward at the rangers again

Demi rolled her eyes "Why do they always send these useless bags of bolts in first?" she asked as she jumped over a couple of Grinders and spin kicked them before flipping over again; and sweeping the feet out from underneath the rest "they don't even put up a fight!"

General Shifter and Crunch moved so that they were standing in front of Tenaya and fired laser blasts at Flynn causing the ground to explode behind him and throw him into the air. After destroying the Grinders; the rangers fell back as Scott and Ziggy helped Flynn to his feet as the others took their usual positions on the line facing off against Tenaya and the two generals.

Getting each of their morphers ready the six rangers yelled out at the exact same time "RPM! Get in Gear!" and they morphed seconds later; before jumping back into battle, all except Ziggy who was motioning to the ground behind him.

"There! See that explosion?" he called "im telling ya, that was just a little one!"

There was a split second before the Green ranger looked up at the yell of his name; and the next thing he knew Tenaya was in front of him and kicking him into a car. "Rangers, this feels so good to say" she smirked "you're too late"

The ground shook violently and the rangers stumbled as they looked up at the gigantic monster "Oh no!" Scott yelled "We gotta stop that thing from...well... from..." he stuttered

"From whatever it is that thing is supposed to do!" Summer finished, as she was over-powered by the Grinders

Tenaya 7 reached down and pulled Ziggy up and twisting his arm behind his back "I love Rangers," she smirked, sending a shiver down the green ranger's spine "So determined, so heroic, and they come in all shapes, sizes and colours"

Demi looked up as she spun around and kicked at the Grinders that were swarming her; she spotted Ziggy and Tenaya. Fighting away the Grinders, the White ranger moved forward and slammed into Tenaya forcefully sending the Hybrid stumbling and Demi to come to a complete stop in front of Ziggy. "Typical," Tenaya said with a smirk as she looked up at the White and Green ranger "Can always count on you two, to help each other..."

Ziggy and Demi turned in each other's direction, before dodging and attack from Tenaya who had taken advantage of their split second falter; Demi ducked and spun around landing a kick to Tenaya's side as Ziggy kicked her. The hybrid caught the Green ranger's leg and flipped him over as Demi cut across her with her fist; for a few moments the White ranger and the Hybrid went head-to-head in a battle between themselves; but as Demi planted a kick in Tenaya's chest the Hybrid caught her foot and flipped her over, as she landed on her stomach with a groan. And Flynn took over fighting with Tenaya.

"That was so unexpected," Demi complained as she rolled onto her back and screaming as General Crunch pulled his staff through the air and down towards her; she rolled and made it back to her feet as she caught the staff as it was swung at her once more, pushing the staff down she kicked up multiple times to the General's side, before she was flipped over once more. Demi spun in the air, but landed in a sort of crouch when she landed as Ziggy jumped over her and kicked at the General. The two of them double teamed General Crunch as he stumbled backwards away from them.

Demi ducked under an attack from General Crunch as Ziggy roundhouse kicked the General "Double team?" she asked, as the Green ranger doubled back and fell into step beside her

"You got it," Ziggy responded

Demi nodded once and attempted to swipe General Crunch's feet out from underneath him, she then jumped and flipped backwards to avoid an attack as he stumbled towards her. Ziggy cut across General Crunch's advances on Demi and joined the fight. The General deflected the attack and returned to attacking Demi who flipped backwards with the General following. Summer who had come into the fight between General Crunch, her sister and Ziggy, kick-flipped the General in the side, before cart-wheeling aside before he could deflect her.

"Welcome to fight" Demi said as she and Summer re-grouped side-by-side in front of the General as Ziggy flipped in the air and performed a round-house kick, the General moved back an inch and Ziggy landed on the ground sweeping the General's feet out from under him. As Ziggy fought the monster, Summer and Demi clasped hands and Summer flipped her sister over towards the General as Ziggy flipped backwards towards them.

"Attack Bot!" came a mechanical cry from behind and Summer, Demi and Ziggy looked up as the General that Scott was fighting spoke to the huge monster over head "Shake things up!"

The ground began to shake more violently as the 30 foot robot began to move; and this caused the rangers to lose their footing and stumbled. Demi stumbled sideways into Ziggy who had appeared beside her after flipping towards her and Summer after dealing with Crunch. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up. "Tell me how we're supposed to be light on our feet with a 30 foot robot trashing the city?" she questioned sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Flynn was fighting with Tenaya. He aimed a punch for her face, she brought her hand up, caught his wrist and grabbed his arm "Red is the perfect one," she started to say, listing the rangers and an occupational status that she thought fit them "Black is the brooding bad boy. Green is the Clown. Yellow is the supportive one, and well...White she's just the little princess" she paused "What are you?" she questioned in a mocking tone.

Flynn looked down for a moment, before throwing Tenaya away in anger "Im Scottish!" he said standing poised. He ran at her again, engaging her in another battle, where the two were evenly matched and both avoiding blows from the other and countering each with a deadly attack.

Tenaya was thrown to the ground within a split second, but she rolled quickly back into position, pulling out a hand laser and quickly firing it at Flynn. Dillon, who was fighting a few feet away reacted and jumped in front of the blue ranger "Invincibility shield!" he yelled, summoning a small shield, protecting both himself and Flynn from the attack; Dillon then took his turn with Tenaya.

"My energy's low," Dillon called to the Blue ranger "I need to recharge!"

Flynn smirked as an idea came to mind "I can give you ten seconds" he told the black ranger

"All I need," Dillon responded

"Activating Time Freeze Burst!" Flynn yelled hitting his morpher, a white light blanketed the battlefield but once faded, the Rangers were still active and Flynn was frozen solid.

"_Rangers, I'm showing a primary suit malfunction in Ranger Blue," _Dr. K explained "_my instruments are showing a time freeze reversal loop"_

"Come again?" Demi asked

"_He's frozen in time,"_ Dr. K explained to the White ranger with an aggravated sigh

Demi rolled her eyes "It's not my fault you can't speak English..."

"_I am speaking English_!" Dr. K argued

"Nuh-huh" Demi protested "see if you were speaking English, I would have understood you, but you're speaking a foreign language as far as im concerned..."

"_Ranger White!_" Dr. K snapped "_Worry about the task at hand, and not about my speech! Understood?_"

"Yes, Miss-Cranky-Can't-Take-A-Joke-Pants!" Demi mumbled, and she fell back towards Flynn "Flynn are you okay? Talk to me!"

But all she could receive was mumbling as the Blue Ranger tried to unfreeze.

**xXx**

_"Talk to me Flynn," Flynn's father said to the now older Flynn as he walked into the small garage, wearing a graduation gown and cap "Now that you're finished in school, what are ya plannin' on doing with your life?"_

_"I just want to help people," Flynn smiled, giving his father a tool just like he had always done_

_"Oh, yes, helping people" his father repeated with a slightly annoyed tone "By doing what exactly?"_

_---Memory---_

_"Flynn McAllistair, police officer"_

_Flynn was dressed in his police uniform and escorting a young man down the street, while the chief of police was running to catch up with him. "Flynn, ya cant arrest him, he's the Mayor's son" the chief said, grabbing Flynn's shoulder. Flynn looked down at the woman and frowned, so she explained "Look, it doesnt what he's done, he'll have your job"_

_The Mayor's son reached out to touch Flynn, but he caught his arm and slapped a handcuff on him._

_The chief of Police ripped off his badge "You're fired!" she said_

_---Memory---_

_"Then, maybe a fireman..."_

_"McAllistair, the chief wants ya to kill the hose!" Flynn heard over the communicator as sirens went off in the background. He stood, ready for action in his fireman uniform "You're causing water damage to the entire block"_

_"Water damage?" Flynn questioned "There's blazes here man!"_

_He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag filled with water. Inside was a small goldfish, an elderly woman gave an overjoyed cry to see her pet was unharmed and ran to take it back. Flynn handed over the fish and turned back to the house "Im going back in for the plants!" he said, turning back on the hose and continued to put the fire out._

_"Sorry mate, the chief wants to see you right now" the person over the communicator said, but Flynn wasnt listening._

_Needless to say - he was fired._

_---Memory---_

_"Flynn McAllistair, international aide volunteer"_

_Flynn's team leader stood before him, with his bags packed as he tried breaking the news to the future Blue ranger "Flynn we have to evacuate immediately," he said "the troupes are raiding the villages up and down the river"_

_"Yeah, and what about them?" Flynn asked, gesturing to the indigenous tribe of the land "They can't just evacuate...they live here!"_

_"Flynn, you know the rules. We can't interfere with the affairs of the local people"_

_"Interfere with local...are you an idiot man?" Flynn yelled "We just built an organic tennis racket factory in the middle of their village..."_

_"And the factory will provide organic tennis rackets for the...the under privileged indigenous people of this region, for generations to come" the leader raised his voice for the last time, so the men behind Flynn could hear clearly. The leader then looked back at Flynn as he walked away "What more can we do?"_

_---Memory_

_"It's a good day to die, eh boys?" Flynn asked his face full of blue face paint and he stood before the tribe of men charging with their organic tennis rackets._

_Once more - Flynn was out of the job_

_---Memory---_

_"Guess you were right," Flynn sighed, holding the release papers of his three previous jobs, while standing in his father's garage "No good dead goes unpunished"_

_The ground suddenly began to shake as a sonic boom echoed through the air_

_"What in the world, man!" his father yelled, grabbing onto the car for balance_

**xXx**

"Flynn!" Scott yelled, as he fought in front of the Blue ranger to keep the Grinders away from him; either side of the red ranger fought Demi and Ziggy "Flynn! Come on!"

Summer was thrown towards the other rangers, as she landed in front of the Blue ranger. Making it back to her feet, she shook her friend "Flynn!" she said, but nothing happened "He's not responding!"

"Fall back!" Scott ordered "Focus on protecting Blue!"

Tenaya who was still fighting with Dillon; threw the Black ranger and turned to the others "A touching display of Team work," she said "but you just have me and my attack bot to make our dramatic exit" she threw out her hand and fired at the ground; there was an explosion and when the smoke had cleared Tenaya, the Attack Bot and General's Crunch and Shifter had gone; and the rangers managed to finish of the Grinders.

Seconds after the Grinders hit the ground; Flynn unfroze.

"Flynn," Summer said, turning to the Blue ranger

"My suit," Flynn said once he was able to speak "what happened?"

**xXx**

"It's probably the return of an energy flow series that played series Blue during initiative development" Dr. K explained once the rangers had returned and Flynn was in the Ranger Lab with her, asking about his suit.

"My suit is plagued?" Flynn asked "Now ya tell me" he sighed "so what kind of glitch are we talking about?" he asked

"You wouldnt understand," Dr. K brushed him off

"Doctor," Flynn persisted "I may be a simple mechanic, but im still a mechanic"

"Very well," Dr. K stopped her work, spinning around in her chair to face Flynn "Due to the Blue colour series time field manipulation properties, many of the series basic system elements exist in a fourth dimensional field were time is suspended. Because time does not move forward on this plane of existence, there is a build up of run on energy that can reverse the polarity in the electron field, channelling through your suit, from morph cartridge injecting sequence..."

"Okay," Flynn stopped her, stepping back slightly "Can you say that again, by in laymen terms"

"That was Laymen terms," Dr. K responded "All you need to know is Series Blue is offline, until I can divert the energy run offs"

"Offline?" Flynn frowned "With that thing still out there? What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Nothing, Ranger Blue" Dr. K said as if it was the obvious thing in the world "Absolutely nothing. Do you think you can handle that?"

**xXx**

_A school bus pulled up in the middle of Corinth city as Flynn stepped out with his father. He turned around when he heard a woman crying out desperately._

_"Please! You have to do something!" she called "You have to help!"_

**xXx**

"Guys," Summer said as she entered the Ranger Lab with Scott "You want the Good news or the Bad news?" she asked pulling out a CD

"Good news," Dr. K said at the same time Flynn said

"Bad news"

"The Good new is," Scott laughed "we figured out exactly what Venjix wanted in the warehouse" and he patted Flynn's shoulder

"and the Bad news?" Dr. K asked

"It's what's under the warehouse," Summer explained, taking Dr. K's spot at the secondary computer station "Two major seismic bolt lines run under Corinth City. Venjix used the attack bot to drill through bolt line one. The monster sucked up enough molten magma to power it up to an enormous size"

"If the Attack bot where able to drill into the second bolt line and deposit the lave there," Dr. K started, literally shoving Summer out of her seat as she took control

"Then it would throw off the pressure valves of the two bolts," Scott finished

"Triggering a volcanic eruption big enough to destroy the whole city" Summer added

Dr. K sighed "Rangers, Black, Green and White" she said into the communicator "you're patrolling close to what could be Venjix's next target"

_"Closer than you think, Doc" _Dillon answered

_"It's right on top of us!"_ Ziggy yelled

"Rangers, Black, Green and White, maintain visuals on the target" Dr. K ordered "Red and Yellow are on their way"

"_Better hurry doc,_" Demi responded "_It looks like that thing, just found what its looking for_"

_"_Rangers Green and Black, im downloading the Croc carrier to you now_"_ Dr. K said over the morpher and Demi sighed, she was about to become the only ranger on the ground. At least until Scott and Summer showed up "Ranger White, we need excess energy to power the Croc Carrier...using the combination of your two powers should be enough_"_

Demi grinned under her helmet "_Does that mean...?" _she questioned, excitement evident in her voice

"Yes, Ranger White" Dr. K answered "I need you to control the Croc Carrier...if that attack bot succeeds in drilling to the fault line, then Venjix would have won"

And so the Valemax Megazord was created; with Dillon, Ziggy and Demi at the controls.

**xXx**

_"Black, Green and White report"_ Dr. K said over the coms "Is the Attack bot still drilling?"

"Nope" Demi answered

"_Elaborate on that Ranger White"_ Dr. K ordered

"It's too busy blasting us with hot molten lava" Ziggy answered instead

**xXx**

_"Doc, Summer and I are arriving on the scene now"_ Scott said over com from the battlefield. As they morphed, Flynn looked up at the tubes holding the Ranger suits and sighed as Red and Yellow disappeared.

"Look, they cant sequence the Megazord with me." Flynn reminded the Doctor "I have got to go and help them"

"Your suit wont work without the energy build up!" Dr, K held up his morpher "Trust me...I built it"

**xXx**

_"Please," the woman cried "my little girl. Her name's Penny. She's only five years old"_

_Flynn stopped causing his father to stop as well. It had taken everything for him to ignore the woman's cries for help, but knowing that her daughter who was only young, he just knew he had to go back and help "Im sorry dad," he whispered to his father, and run off towards the bus._

_"Flynn, no!" his father yelled, running after him_

_"Its just who I am!" called back, closing the doors and turning the bus around._

_He drove through the war zone, passing by the military men who were holding off the Venjix drones. This was the first attack of many. Flynn who had now idea that over the next little bit, the walls of Corinth would open up for new civilians. He didnt know the next time it would happen, but he would be there on the front line, helping the people the same way he was now. He finally made it to the gathering people, where he opened the doors, allowing them in. As they piled into the bus, and kept an eye open for a little girl. There wasnt one. As the last person walked on, he heard something, it sounded like a childish scream. Jumping off the bus into the wasteland, he fought off the Venjix drones and returned the girl to the front seat of the bus._

_He slammed the doors shut, cutting a Grinder in half as he it tried to gain access to the bus._

_"Are we going to die?" the little girl asked_

_Flynn looked back at her "Not today, lass" he replied_

_---Memory---_

_Back in the city, Flynn opened the doors to the bus and threw out the half of the Drone that had been caught in the door; the blonde woman from before approached the bus and Flynn picked up the little girl and handed her over to her mother._

_"Thank you," she smiled, taking her daughter and running to safety. Flynn then took the rest of the people straight into Corinth. As people filed off the bus they thanked Flynn for saving them, before a man approached the boy from behind._

_"Flynn..." his father said, "there you go. Running off too your certain doom, for a group of people you don't know"_

_Flynn remained silent_

_"Are you proud of yourself, son?" His father asked_

_"Dad, I had to go -" Flynn started, but was cut off by his dad_

_"'Cause I am," the older Scottish man responded "all these years I been telling you that Superheroes don't exist, turns out the whole time I was looking at one"_

_Flynn smiled as his father clapped him on the shoulder; at that moment the shields were raised and a beautiful clear day shone all around._

**xXx**

This was _not_ what she had in mind for her first Megazord battle; but watching the others do it she realized they went through all this before coming back in the end. She groaned as the Robot continued to hit the Megazord, and since she was trying to concentrate on controlling the Croc Carrier and fuelling it with enough of her energy and convert it into energy for the Croc Zord to continue, it wasnt helping with the destruction that was following. Moving forward abruptly, Demi crashed into the steering wheel inside her Zord and gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

"Demi, are you okay?" Dillon asked over the com's checking up on her, seeing as this was her first fight

Demi coughed as she tried to answer, but she was finding it difficult to regain her breathing long enough to give a short, simple answer

"Demi?" Dillon questioned "Demi! Are you okay?" he was becoming impatient, but she could hear the concern in his voice.

Taking a deep breath; her lungs expanded and she spluttered "Im...fine..." she said, taking small breaths, just enough for her lungs to expand and her breathing to return to normal, but not to much at one time, to cause her to have a panic attack.

"As far as impressing Chicks, goes" Ziggy's voice sounded "This probably isn't helping..."

Demi rolled her eyes "Thanks for your concern, Ziggy..." she answered him; as she finally regained her breathing pattern

**xXx**

Back on the ground; Summer and Scott had finally arrived "Ziggy, Dillon and Demi are in trouble!" Summer said, stating the obvious as she watched the Megazord fight.

"What a coincidence," said a familiar voice from the right "so are you"

The Red and Yellow rangers turned to see Tenaya and her usual guard of Grinders standing around her. The Grinders attacked and the fight began.#

_"Rangers Black, Green and White focus zone shield power to zone Alpha," _Dr. K said over the coms, as Ziggy, Dillon and Demi were still in battle with the robot; as Summer and Scott fought on the ground with the Grinders _"Red, Yellow conserve energy bursts - I know it must be frustrating for you Ranger Blue, but..."_

"Aye, that's why im not watching anymore!" Flynn said, as he run towards the scene

"_This is both reckless and futile, Ranger Blue!"_ Dr. K scolded "_You cant even more without clearing the energy channels"_

"Aye, but I was thinking about what you said about clearing the electron polarity," Flynn answered, running down the street, turning around the corner and spotting his friends and the battle that was going on "I couldnt think of any reason not to re-reverse it during standard morph up," he continued, after propelling himself into the battle and throwing around a few Grinders, keeping them at bay as he spoke to his mentor "The only drawback is that I might be one of Ziggy's explosions! On a gigantic scale!"

Flynn saw Tenaya run at Scott and Summer, so he jumped in front of her and the Grinders and stood with his back towards them

"And that might not be such a bad thing in certain situations" he smirked; he then readied his morpher and yelled "RPM! Get in Gear!" after transforming into his ranger form, there was a giant explosion behind him that blew the ground beneath Tenaya and the Grinders feet, destroying the foot soldiers and damaging Tenaya's hardware. "At least, that's the way I figured it, in laymen terms"

As Dillon, Demi and Ziggy continued to hold the 30 foot attack bot off; the others finished up on the ground before the High Octane Megazord formed; "We're going down!" Dillon said in a strained voice as the Valemax Megazord shook the entire ground after it had hit.

"Down," Flynn said "but not out" and the second Megazord delivered a blow to the attack bot and sent it to the ground, as the White, Black and Green rangers got back to their feet "Initiating Super Sabre!"

They attacked; swiping their sword through the attack bot and resulting in it blowing to pieces. Demi smiled from the comfort of the Croc Zord as she watched the destruction. This had been her first Zord fight...for once, she hadnt been left behind.

"_I have just one question for you, Ranger Blue"_ Dr. K said over the coms "_Who taught you to be a mechanic anyways?"_

There was no answer from Flynn; and when the rangers returned to the base at the end of the day the Blue ranger wasnt with them.

* * *

Flynn entered his father's garage carrying a bag of groceries in his arms; he placed them down when he came out in front of the car his father was fixing and smiled at the fact that his father was passed out in the chair a collection book on his chest. Placing the Groceries down; the Blue ranger moved forward and picked up the book and looked through it, seeing newspaper clippings of himself strewn across the page. His father had kept a album of him.

With a smile Flynn pulled up a chair and sat down; with a small glance at his father he returned to the album, turning each page and finding more pictures and articles of himself.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry. I know extremely late update, but I have been under alot of pressure lately, what with College and family life. It's just been really hectic and I haven't had the chance to write. So I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	12. Doctor K

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Doctor K**

* * *

"What are you watching?" Dillon asked as he stopped near the sofa where, Demi was sprawled out her attention focused on the TV where a cartoon dinosaur was running away from an even larger cartoon dinosaur

Demi turned her head a fraction of an inch and looked up at the Black ranger "Land Before Time," she answered

The Black ranger frowned "Bit young for you, dont you think?" he asked

Demi shook her head "Nope," and she returned her attention to the TV "LBT is for all ages. Kids and adults"

"Right..." Dillon said with one nod, before continuing on to the Kitchen where the others were eating breakfast "Is it me, or is she growing down instead of growing up?" he asked Summer, and pointing over his shoulder at Demi. He couldnt see the White ranger because she was lying down on the sofa, but he could still see the cartoon dinosaurs on the screen.

Summer looked up at the TV and laughed before shaking her head and turning to Dillon "No," she answered "Demi loves those films...she grew up with them."

"But their for 5 year olds," Dillon protested "She's 16!"

"You should start worrying when she brings out the Littlefoot stuffed toy she has," Summer informed him "He's about 4ft tall,"

"4ft?" Scott asked, as he stared at the Yellow ranger who nodded

"Yeah," she said "Michael bought it for her...granted he bought it back when she _was_ five years old. But she's still got it to this day. I think it's at Michael's place"

The guys exchanged looks, before a screen flickered on beside them and Colonel Truman appeared on the screen. He was supposed to be debriefed by Dr. K about Venjix today. Upon seeing the Colonel, Summer jumped out of her seat and hurried into Ranger Lab to tell the Doctor that she and the others were ready and waiting in the Garage. Before returning and finishing her breakfast.

**xXx**

"...What we're looking at is a spike in the current levels of Venjix technology" Dr. K explained "into the areas of theoretical molcular manipulation, inverse physics and expectinoally energy transfer"

Colonel Truman looked confused, and he wasnt the only one "Excuse me Dr. K," he said "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"What im trying to say is," Dr. K continued "Venjix technology has surpassed our own Bio-tech hardware capablities" and she moved away from the computer, brushing past the rangers

Ziggy frowned as he turned to follow her "Hold up," he said "their stuff cant be stronger than our stuff. We're the good guys, right?"

"Venjix just keeps getting stronger," Dr. K informed him, as she entered the Ranger Lab, all the rangers, except Demi following her. Once the doors to the Ranger Lab had closed, the White ranger frowned and sat up on the sofa.

"Where'd everybody go?" she questioned looking around, granted she hadnt moved from the sofa during Dr. K's meeting with the rangers and the colonel, but she had been listening. "Guys?" she questioned, stopping her movie and getting to her feet, tripping over Ruby who was laying right beside the sofa "Ow!" she complained as she hit the floor; but no one was around to help her.

**xXx**

"...No wait, doctor," Scott said, as he and the others crowded around the computers in the middle of the room "What about the new Megazord configuration?" he asked "You said if we merged all the Zords"

Dr. K picked up a file from the table and turned back to the Rangers "I cant get it to work" she pointed out bluntly "The energy needed to create the multi-Zord will require an additional overflux thruster" and she motioned to the device behind her.

"Wait! Another one?" Dillon asked "Where are we going to find another one?"

"We're not," Dr. K answered as she moved towards her chair

"We cannot build one of those," Flynn said following her

Dr. K sighed "We arent," she said

"Then are you telling us to just give up, Doctor?" Summer asked

"Im telling you, I dont have the answers" Dr. K told her.

The rangers exchanged looks, before starting to shoot of questions at the doctor at the same time. Before Ziggy stepped in "Whoa! Guys!" he shouted over his friends "in times like this, there is only one question that needs to be answered and that is -" he leaned in close to Dr. K at this moment "Are we or are we not...the good guys"

The others frowned behind the Green ranger as Dr. K looked at him strange "Tell me," she said "What is it like?"

"What's what like?" Ziggy asked

"Being stupid your whole life," Dr. K stated; as Ziggy blinked and frowned at her "is it as wonderful as it seems?"

**xXx**

_A very young Dr. K was riding her bike through the town when she spotted another little girl playing with some chalk. She stopped beside her and got off her bike. The little girl looked up at her and offered the chalk stick. A smile appeared on Dr. K's face as she took the stick and began writing everything and anything that came to mind. Soon, the entire area was filled with equations, numbers, letters, formulas and more. The young doctor only stopped when a man and woman, dressed in all black business suits and sunglasses approached her. K smiled as she got to her feet and offered them the chalk._

_---Memory---_

_"Its time to celebrate your first year with us at Alphabet Soup! Happy birthday, K," the male supervisor said, placing a white cake in front of K. She blew out the candles, before the woman took the cake away._

_"Can I go outside now?" K asked, looking up at the two people who served as her parents. They both shook their heads._

_"K, we've been over this" the woman explained "You're a very sick little girl, and the sun makes you unwell. But you know what could be really fun in the meantime..."_

_"...you could try cracking this series of encrypted rocket codes..."_

_"...or you could design a thermal sensitive gudiance system!"_

_"Oh, how about..."_

_And this went on and on, day after day...for years. K did everything she was told from the man and the woman as they watched her. She spent hours cracking codes for them. And never once did she ever go outside._

_Now at the age of 18, Dr. K was sitting in front of a birthday cake. She blew out the candles and waited for the people to cake the cake away from her._

_"We need you to write us a very special computer programme!" the woman smiled as the man placed a laptop down in front of her_

_K looked up "Can I go outside?" she asked_

_"Outside? Sorry honey, but you're still very allergic to the sun"_

_"Maybe next year" the woman said "Now dont forget to make your Birthday wish..."_

_"You do have a wish dont you?" the man asked_

_K sighed "I wish I could remember my name," she whispered to herself_

**xXx**

"GUYS!" Demi yelled from the garage, and seconds later the alarm started to blare. Dr. K snapped out of her memory and looked towards the door as the rangers started to leave. Scott stopped before he left and turned back to the Doctor.

"Well, Doc" he said "its about time we found out how strong Venjix really is" and he followed his friends out

"RPM Get in Gear!" the six rangers yelled as they all took their usual places in the line up in the garage, before they took off towards the scene.

**xXx**

As soon as they had gotten to the scene the monster had already supersized; on Scott's command Demi took to the Croc Carrier as the others took to their Zords along with her.

"We have a visual on the new Venjix attack bot" Scott said over the com to Dr. K

_"Rangers prep for Megazord squencing" _Dr. K told them, and seconds later the two Megazords were formed

"Super Sabre" the three primary colours said, as their sword appeared in their Megazord's hand

Dillon frowned as he stared at the new monster "Hey doc," he said over the com "I dont see anything special about this tin can"

"_Rangers my sensors are indicating that the Attack bot is equppied with a molceular mirroring system_" Dr. K told them

Dillon aimed the laser at the monster "Whatever he is equipped with, kiss it all bye-bye"

"_Rangers,_" Dr. K added quickly "_Beware. The mirror allows the attack bot to reproduce any solid object that is captured in its optics..._"

"What?" Demi questioned confusedly. She hadnt followed a word of that, as if to answer her question the Monster's chest opened up and a reflection of the Megazord appeared on its body; before its arms replicated to that of the laser and tail spinner of the Vale Max Megazord "never mind..." she finished, before yelping as the monster fired the blaster at them and hit them directly. The Vale Max Megazord stumbled, and the next thing Demi knew she was being ejected from the Croc Carrier as the Megazord disconfigured and broke apart.

Demi, Dillon and Ziggy hit the ground one-by-one after being thrown from their Megazord; "Looks, like Dr. K was right" Ziggy said

Dillon nodded "Yeah," he agreed

"When is she not?" Demi asked, looking between the two

Meanwhile, up in the High Octane Megazord the other three rangers stood alone against the new threat "Vale Max Megazord is down," Scott said from his cockpit. They raised their sabre, as the monster's mirror plated chest appeared once more and reflected the image of the sword as it appeared in his hands.

"I dont see how that's possible," Summer said; as she saw the identical replica of their sabre opposite them; the monster attacked and seconds later the three other rangers were ejected just like their friends.

"Guys!" Demi said; skidding to a stop behind Scott and help him up, as Dillon helped Summer and Ziggy helped Flynn.

"Doc," Scott said into his morpher, once he was back on his feet "Energy levels are down"

"We've lost the Megazord" Summer informed the doctor

The ground shook beneath their feet as they all turned their attention skyward; the Attack bot was standing over them with the super sabre in its hands; but something was wrong. The monster was acting...off. It raised the super sabre ready to strike before faltering.

"What's happening?" Scott asked

"_Stand by"_ Dr. K told the six of them _"The Venjix attack bot is experiencing catesrophic system failure. Its completely shutting down"_

Demi's eyes widened as she saw the monster freeze; if she wasnt seeing it with her own two eyes, she wouldnt have believed it. Venjix's attack bot had stopped working, the super sabre was in its hand. "That's weird" she stated, as the monster returned to normal size and clattered to the ground a few feet away from the rangers; stepping out tentively, the White ranger moved forward to stand over the robot.

"Demi!" Summer hissed "be careful"

The White ranger rounded the robot and looked up at her friends "Its off..." she told them "its not functioning, and definitely not moving. What happened?"

The others shrugged to show their confusion "Let's get it to Dr. K" Scott said, as the others nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

"Mhmm..." Michael said as he picked up a scanner and run it over the front of the mis-functioning Attack bot that had been brought into the lab; Dr. K was sitting behind him at the computers as the Colonel and Hicks stood around her. The scanner wasnt picking up anything, but Michael was more profound at the fact that they could now study Venjix technology first hand while it was still intact and not after being blown to bits by the rangers.

"How did you create all this Ranger stuff?" Hicks asked from behind, and Michael glanced over his shoulder at Dr. K. He knew her story, she had told him after they had met...but that was a different story.

Dr. K met Michael's gaze; he gave her a strong look and she smiled at him before turning back to Hicks and the Colonel "I had help" she said softly, remembering back to her days at Alphabet soup.

**xXx**

_Weeks later, Dr. K was working very hard on a new project she had been given. She had been given a project to complete. A project that Alphabet soup liked to call 'Project Ranger'; she sat at her work placed working when the two people who had served as her parents entered the room, distrubing her._

_"Dr. K," the man said "We have the test pilots here for the first generation, Project ranger suits" he explained_

_"Thanks to our new budget and funding levels," the woman continued "we were able to raise them right here at Alphabet Soup. Just like you. Meet..." she motioned to the door behind her "Gem and Gemma" and two teenagers, slightly older than Dr. K entered the room._

_"Hello..."_

_"...Dr. K..."_

_"...I'm Gem..."_

_"...and I'm Gemma..."_

_"...we're going to have so much fun working together..."_

_"...just tell us what we can do..."_

_Dr. K stared at the two in front of her; they were seriously Hyperactive and annoying as they each finished one another's sentances. "You can stop talking like that," she frowned_

_"Like..."_

_"...what?"_

_---Memory---_

_A month or two later, it was Dr. K's birthday and for the first time, she was allowed to have friends at the 'party' if you could call it that._

_"Happy Birthday," Gem and Gemman cheered, "and...surprise!" and they presented her with a present. K looked at it, confused._

_"Why?" she asked, holding the gift in her hands_

_"It's your birthday..." Gem said_

_Gemma nodded in agreement with her brother "and we're friends," she said_

_"Gem, Gemma...you two should know..." Dr. K sai as she unwrapped her gift "I dont even like you..."_

_Gem and Gemma smiled_

_"That's okay, we know..."_

_"...but we can still like you, cant we?"_

_---Memory---_

_A couple of days later, Dr. K was sitting at her computer working on the project and using her pencil to help her type in information on her computer, when a Butterfly caught her eye. She frowned at the small inseact and wondered how it had gotten inside. There must have been an open window or door somewhere. Suddenly the butterfly flapped its wings and took off out of the room, Dr. K abandoned her work and followed it, she stopped when it reached an open window and disappeared. She raised her hand to block the sun's rays that hit her in the face, before looking at her hand as she waited for a reaction._

_Nothing happened._

**xXx**

"_Airbourne_ _Venjix drones are incoming!" _Flynn said over the coms, startling Dr. K from her thoughts and causing her to spin around to find Michael at her computer desk tapping away at the computer. She made her way towards him and he moved for her to sit down and take over; with a small smile at him, Dr. K took control

"That reflect bot must have duplicated shield breaches" Dr. K informed both Michael and the Rangers at the same time "I am picking up Venjix drones, heading towards quadrant E3"

Michael sighed and looked over at the robot that was tightly wrapped in barricades, just in case it was trojon horse.

"_We're on it!" _Summer answered her

Michael sighed as he watched the scene on the computer, before looking down as Ruby appeared beside him; whining for food. She hadnt eaten all day, and therefore it seemed to be up to him to feed her, since Demi wasnt here. Patting Dr. K on the shoulder he left the ranger lab momentarily and entered the Kitchen as he emptied a can of Dog food into Ruby's bowl and placed it on the floor for her to eat.

There was an explosion and he looked up quickly; it had come from the Ranger lab. Hurrying forward, the bodyguard stopped in the doorway, long enough to see Tenaya 7 approach Dr. K. "Oh, no your not" the Hybrid said "The reflect bot malfunction was all apart of the plan, I knew someone like you couldnt resist a peak at Venjix's latest hardware"

Michael caught movement and watched as the laser was lowered from the ceiling behind Tenaya. He smirked, and ducked out of sight. If Tenaya turned, when the laser attacked and she saw him then he wasnt going to be able to help. There was numerous blasts; before Dr. K gave a cry. Michael resisted the urge to rush in then and there...but he needed time. He needed to attack Tenaya when she was least expecting it.

"Greetings Rangers," Tenaya said, and Michael snuck a glance into the Ranger lab "you are now travelling with Tenaya 7. Enjoy the rest of your trip"

Michael pulled back before he was seen and was greeted by the familiar furry face of Ruby, he grinned as a plan started to form in his mind and he petted the Golden retriever's head, before pulling out the blaster that was on his belt. Ever since Demi had been captured by Fresno Bob, he had been carrying a weapon on him just in case he was with Demi and she needed protecting. He was still her best friend and bodyguard after all, even if she was a ranger now.

"Ruby," he whispered, pointing into the lab "Fetch!"

Ruby bounded into the Ranger lab and looked around, her colourless gaze landed on Tenaya and she growled

"Not the mutt again!" Tenaya said, as Ruby bounded across the floor towards her knocking her away from Dr. K and right under the glass tube. The golden retriever stood in front of Dr. K protectively baring her teeth at the Hybrid has Dr. K lowered the glass tube and then reconfigured the Zords. "If you think this is going to hold me little girl," the Hybrid shouted from within the glass "think again"

"Oh shut up!" Michael hissed as he re-entered the room and moved to stand behind Dr. K as she reconfigured the Zords.

Tenaya growled angrily as she watched her hand be destroyed "Im getting out of here!" she continued to yell as she pounded against the glass "do you hear me?!"

"Doc," Michael said turning to Dr. K "how's the Zords?"

But Dr. K wasnt listening, she and slipped back into a memory

**xXx**

_"Im getting out of here," Dr. K said as she run back into her room, with Gem and Gemma behind her "and im taking you two with me" she told them_

_"But what about..."_

_"...the sun?"_

_Dr. K sighed "Dont you get it?" she asked, holding up a laptop "we arent allergic to sunlight. We never have been....it was all a lie"_

_"But we dont have access..."_

_"...to Alphabet Soup's super computers"_

_"I dont need it," Dr. K told them "I just need to blind the servers for a few minutes, with this" and she placed the computer on the table and opened it "a wireless upload of the Venjix virus", there was a red sphere on the screen that glowed a faint red "Its a self aware, self generating computer virus" Dr. K explained "Meet, Project Venjix"_

_Suddenly there was footsteps on the steps outside and two security guards entered the room; they grabbed Gem and Gemma and pulled them from the room "Gem! Gemma! No!" Dr. K yelled, moving to follow them, before turning back to the computer and trying to upload the firewall. But she didnt have a chance, as two more guards entered the room and pulled her away "No! You have to let me upload the firewall!" she screamed as she struggled against them "to stop it!" she broke away from the guards and run back to the computer, but they stopped her "of Venjix will spread beyond Alphabet soup...I just wanted to go outside! No, please...it could infect the entire world!"_

_And she was pulled from the room as Venjix continued to grow._

**xXx**

"Doc," Michael said, touching her shoulder as Tenaya continued to yell and pound against the glass "The Zords?"

Dr. K shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned back to the computer "Megazord download, at 70%" she answered him and the rangers

_"70%,"_ Scott repeated "_Well that will do"_

Unknown to both Michael and Dr. K, Tenaya's hand had hopped up on to the main frame behind them and tapped the keys releasing the Hybrid. "No!" Dr. K yelled as the tube raised off of Tenaya and she rolled across the floor and grabbed her hand twisting it back onto her wrist "Master Venjix!" she said into the communicator on her wrist "Release the second attack bot and destroy them!"

Michael glared at her heatedly, as he moved to stand protectively in front of Dr. K; his blaster in his hand; he fired off several blasts as Tenaya rushed at him, but she dodged them expertedly and reached him in seconds; gripping Dr. K's shoulders he pushed her around the computer and towards the door of the ranger base as Tenaya moved to stop him. Ruby growled and launched herself across the room and pinned Tenaya against the wall; as the Golden Retriever placed its paws on her shoulders and held her, baring her teeth.

"Come on," Michael said, pulling Dr. K behind a stand on instruments and products that she had created. Ruby yelped as Tenaya kicked away from her, and moved towards the doctor and Michael.

"You cant protect her for long!" Tenaya snarled at Michael; who glared at the Hybrid once more, before pushing the stand towards the Hybrid and pushed Dr. K back towards the sonic wave blaster; the same one she had used to save Demi and Ziggy from Frenso Bob. The Dr. picked up the machine and aimed it at Tenaya, as Michael moved aside; there was a silent blast and the Hybrid flew ducked and covered as the blast hit a few machines behind her; the Hybrid then doubled back towards Michael and Dr. K.

"Go!" Michael said, as he blocked an attack from Tenaya; twisting her hand behind her back and holding her firmly giving Dr. K enough time to get back to the computer.

Still holding the Sonic blaster; Dr. K hit the button on the computer keyboard, linking her to the Rangers "Rangers, downloading orignal Megazord configuration" she said, as Michael kept Tenaya at bay for now. While Dr. K continued at the mainframe, Michael battled with Tenaya.

"Woah!" he yelled as the Hybrid, gripped him by the shirt and threw him out of the Ranger lab. "Stupid Machine upgrades!" he complained as he picked himself up and re-entered the lab to find Tenaya gone. "Now where did she go?!" he demanded

"I dont know," Dr. K answered from the computer,

Michael looked up at her as he moved to stand beside her once more, but whistling caught his attention and he looked up once more. He remembered what Demi and Ziggy had said about Tenaya whistling...she used it as her calling card or something. "You pride yourself on how smart you are, dont you?" Tenaya asked from somewhere in the lab "but you still royally messed up!"

The look on Dr. K's face changed drastically as she fired the sonic blaster at different times, in different places of the lab; as Michael continued her work of reconfiguring the Vale Max Megazord. He couldnt very well blame her for wanting to destroy Tenaya. He knew her story. But he never once held it against her.

**xXx**

_"A year later it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world Computer systems," Dr. K said as she pulled on a white cloak over her uniform "But its not over...not yet" an explosion went off somewhere outside shaking the foundation of the think tank she had been locked up in for her entire life "If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. Its the only place we can be safe." she turned from the laptop in which she had been speaking and threw everything she had created for 'Project Ranger' into a case behind her "but you have to make it inside the city walls, before the defense shield is activated...please, hurry"_

_Another explosion was activated as she headed for the door; just beyond which was her people who had brought her here in the first place._

_"Sorry Dr. K," the man said as he blocked her path "give us the computer. Its for your own good"_

_"Sorry, K," the woman went on "no one can know that Venjix started here..."_

_Dr. K stared at them in disbelief...where they for real? "This ranger technology is our only chance of fighting Venjix!" she explained "I have to get it out of here!"_

_Both the man and woman pulled out blasters and aimed them at the doctor "im sorry Dr. K" the man apologized, even though he was going her at gun point. Suddenly the two were pulled backwards and beat up severly as Gem and Gemma approached Dr. K who stared at them in surprise._

_"Im glad we're friends," she told them_

_"Oh, yeah, so..." Gem started_

_"...so are we" Gemma finished_

_Suddenly an alarm blared as another explosion went off_

_"Head for the exit, Dr. K" Gem told her_

_Gemma nodded "We're going back for the classified Gold and Silver series..." and the two twins headed back through the hallways of the think tank._

_"No!" Dr. K yelled "Gem! Gemma! We dont have time..."_

_But the twins were long gone; there was suddenly an explosion and the whole ceiling caved in blocking of Gem and Gemma's access the exit, and her access to her friends. Another explosion sounded once more._

**xXx**

"Thanks," Tenaya said as she reappeared in the lab "I've really been wanting one of your sound cannon's"

Michael looked up from the computer and started to move around it, before Dr. K stopped him "No!" she said "Stay there...help the rangers". The bodyguard looked at her unsure, but did as she said. She was scary at times. He had seen her at her worst, and he sure didnt want to go there again.

Tenaya opened the first reflector bots mirror's as Dr. K ducked and the overthruster was reflected in the mirror's there was a split second before a second overthruster appeared on the ground at Tenaya's feet.

"And i've been wanting one of these!" Dr. K said, as she moved forward blocked an attack from Tenaya and grabbed the device from the floor before slotting it into the machine behind her and turning to Michael "Mike! Download the Zeinth Megazord!"

"Got it!" Michael responded as he continued his work at the computer "Rangers...you are good to go for Zeinth Megazord" he informed the rangers over the com, as he uploaded the scene downtown so he could monitor them, but mostly so he could keep a close eye on Demi.

**xXx**

_"Go for Zeinth Megazord,"_ Michael's voice said over the link; Demi looked up from her position on the ground and hopped into the Croc Carrier as it appeared.

"Sweet," she said, logging into the Croco carrier, as Ziggy and Dillon rolled onto the back of her the Zord above her.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Ziggy agreed

Dillon rolled on behind the Green ranger's Zord on top of the Croc Carrier "Right behind you" he said, and Demi wasnt sure if he was agreeing with her and Ziggy or if he was informing Ziggy that he was in fact right behind him.

"Ready guys?" Scott asked from the Eagle Zord "Initiate Transformation"

And the six Zords combined instantly "Zeinth Megazord!" the six rangers said together, before leaving their respective Zords and travelling up to the head of the Megazord, with Ziggy, Demi and Dillon in the back row, and Flynn, Scott and Summer in front of them.

"This is sweet," Summer said, looking around

Dillon nodded in agreement "Nice Ride"

"Check it out," Scott said, looking over the console in front of him

Demi grinned from between Dillon and Ziggy "Pretty good, huh?" she asked

"Roomy," Ziggy agreed from beside her

"Very nice," Flynn agreed overall

_"Guys you can marvel at the new Megazord configuration later,"_ Michael said over the comms "_Just finish that thing, before it does anymore damage"_

"What's wrong with him?" Flynn asked, glancing back at Demi

The White ranger shrugged "I dunno," she answered

"Moving on," Scott said as the monster attacked, but the new Megazord blocked it and destroyed the maze weapon he had used. Taking a different tactic, the monster opened its chest plates and the Megazord was reflected in it; pulling back on the controls Scott lifted the Megazord into the air, as Demi pushed forward on her controls as the Croc Carrier slammed into the glass shattering it.

"Oh," the white ranger complained "Seven years bad luck..."

"_Rangers,"_ Dr. K's voice said over the coms "_Energy levels are a go for wheel blaster..."_

"Alright," Scott answered "Let's do this"

**xXx**

"Be honest!" Tenaya said loudly, as Dr. K and Michael looked up from the computer and turned to face her; she had her blaster aimed at them as Michael moved to stand in front of Dr. K protectively once more. "Leading me in here! Tricking me into using the mirror! How much of it was your doing?"

Dr. K reached for the violin that was on the side and lifted it so she was ready to play "I always taught Demi to be prepared..." Michael said, smirking at Dr. K.

"So..." she started "All of it!" she answered Tenaya, before playing the violin

Tenaya grabbed her head and shook hit as the violin screeched "Argh! Not the Violin again!" she complained

Michaal grabbed ahold of the table as Dr. K continued to play, opening up the ventalation shafts as Tenaya was sent out of the lab through them. Once the Hybrid had gone, the bodyguard turned to Dr. K "They would have been proud..." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. The young Doctor looked up at him as a single tear slid down her face from her eyes, as Michael pulled her into him and held her as a memory re-surfaced once more.

**xXx**

_Dr. K coughed as she looked around the ruins of the Alphabet soup think tank. Gem and Gemma were no where to be found, leading her to believe they were dead like many other people out there. A single tear fell from her eyes as she continued to look around for her friends; before leaving for Corinth City empty handed._

**xXx**

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Demi asked as she entered the Ranger Lab with Summer after they had gotten back from the ranger battle; Dr. K was sitting at her computer absorbed into her work and Michael was cleaning up shattered pieces of glass and other various objects from the floor, he looked up when the two girls walked in and shook his head.

"Dont ask," he answered them "Just put it this way; you werent the only ones in battle today"

Demi and Summer exchanged looks and frowned at Michael who went back to cleaning; the two girls looked up at Dr. K but she didnt even acknowledge them. Nudging her sister, Summer nodded towards the main floor of the garage and she lead Demi out, leaving Michael and Dr. K in the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"You dont think there's anything going on, between them two do you?" Demi asked, as she dropped down onto the sofa opposite Scott as Summer dropped down beside her

The Yellow ranger shrugged "Dunno," she answered, turning to look at her sister "when Michael is here, if he's not with you, he's with Dr. K...and I know he came to Corinth with her, must have met her in the wasteland, after he got seperated from you."

Demi nodded as she turned to look over the back of the sofa at the Ranger lab doors, which had closed now "To be honest, I think it would be cute if they were..."

Summer grinned and nodded in agreement "Yeah," she agreed "Michael is the only person Dr. K seems to warm up too...she actually refers to him by his name"

"That's because he doesnt have a title like the rest of us," Demi responded "He's not a 'Series Operator' is he? So, she can only refer to him as Michael"

Summer shrugged "Either way they'd make a cute couple"

"Who?" Ziggy asked coming into the conversation late

"Dr. K and Michael..." Demi answered, shifting up the sofa so she was closer to Summer so that Ziggy could sit down. The Green ranger frowned and looked towards the Ranger Lab door.

"Really?" he questioned "I dont see it"

Demi and Summer rolled eyes and shook their heads at the green ranger. Of course he didnt see it...and by the looks of it, neither of the guys did. But when did they look for the signs anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again. So much college work.**

**Oh, dont know when the next update will be, cause I will be back and forth the hospital. My grandfather is being taken in.**

**I know you all want some Ziggy/Demi fluff, but im having trouble on getting them together. So if you have any ideas on how I could do that let me know in a review. Would really appreciate it.**

**Right im off to bed; early start in the morning.**

**Night all.**

**~Kara~**


	13. Blitz

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for the late update. Grandfather is still in hospital and im finding it very difficult to keep up-to-date on my College work, let alone my Stories because I am back and forth the hospital every single day. So I hope you can bare with me. Thank you.**

* * *

**Blitz**

* * *

_Music played throughout the whole of the Ranger Garage, as Dillon placed a backpack in the front seat of his car before pulling out his morpher and pocket watch. He had to make a decision. Leave or Stay._

_If he chose to leave the city; he could continue on his journey of finding out who he was. But if he decided to stay then that meant throwing aside everything he had lost and fighting to protect the city; at the risk of his memories. Could he do it?_

_Suddenly his body froze as his morpher dropped from his hand and hit the floor; slowly opening the car door he moved to get inside but the Ranger Lab door opening stopped him and caused him to turn curiously towards the sound. Music could be heard...soft music, like the kind that came from his watch. Instinctively he reached for the silver watch and pulled it from his pocket to find it was missing. With a frown he entered the Ranger lab and looked around._

_The White walls of the Ranger Lab disappeared seconds after he had entered and they turned a deep dark colour; almost black. Except they had red lights all along the wall and the floor was clod and metallic; but that wasnt all. He also wasnt alone...the music was coming from a pocket watch. His pocket watch and it was in the hands of another person. Dillon turned to the second person, he was wearing an all white gown and was holding the watch up and staring at it in confusion; making his way forward, Dillon snatched the watch from the new person's hands and gasped when they turned to face him._

_It was like looking in a mirror._

_The new person...was him!_

_"Who am I?" the memory Dillon asked_

_Reaching out, hoping to touch this clone...the Black ranger stumbled as he and the clone became one._

_"I can't remember..." he said, looking at the watch._

_Soft clicking noises were heard and Dillon looked up as a young girl came towards him; she was walking at a slow pace but that may have had something to do with the fact that she had a white stick in her hand and was tapping at the path in front of her. She was blind. Suddenly Grinders appeared and started to attack her, pulling her backwards towards what Dillon could only guess was trouble._

**xXx**

"...Demi, get up," someone said loudly as they shook her hard; the White ranger grumbled and pushed the hand away as she rolled over towards the wall. There was a sigh and suddenly the bed clothes were pulled off of her small frame as she pulled her legs up and curled into a ball "Demi!"

"Whoever took my bed sheets better give them back!" Demi growled "Or im seriously gonna hurt somebody"

"Even me?" the voice asked

The now slightly awake White ranger groaned as she recognized the voice; rolling onto her back she looked up into the face of Ziggy; he looked half awake himself. So why was he shaking her awake at...she glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed "3:00AM!" she shrieked "Ziggy -" but she was cut off as his hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from waking the others. If they found him in here then not only would it be awkward...but there would be some serious answering to do.

"Shh!" he protested, putting a finger to his lips as she glared at him "Don't scream...please?"

Demi sighed against his hand and nodded; and Ziggy moved his hand away from her mouth "You've got three seconds to explain, why you have woken me up at this ungodly hour, before I kill you" she threatened

Ziggy stared at her wide-eyed "Love you too, princess"

Demi mentally thanked whoever was listening for it being dark, or Ziggy would have seen the dull blush rise in her face "So?" she questioned "Why are you in here?"

"I think something's up with Dillon," Ziggy said; his voice sounded serious

Demi frowned in the darkness "What do you mean?" she asked

"I could hear him groaning in his sleep..." Ziggy answered "Since his room is right next to the bathroom and mine is next to yours...I had to pass both of your rooms to get back to mine. And I heard moving around and him groaning..."

"So why did you come get me?" she asked "Why didnt you just go in and see if he was okay?"

"Because he'd kill me," Ziggy told her

Demi smirked "Okay...I'll go see what's wrong" she said, swinging her legs out of bed and following Ziggy out of the room. She groaned herself when the dim light from the landing hit her face, and she rasied her hand to shield her eyes from the light "Oh, I so should not be awake..." covering a yawn, she turned to the black door beside her own and opened it slowly and quietly as she entered the room. Ziggy behind her.

Dillon; groaned in his sleep as he turned onto his side, and then onto his back; the look on his face looked like he was in pain, or trying to remember something. "Dillon..." Demi said softly as she made her way forward, and touched her friends shoulder. Ziggy tried to stop her from behind, but the White ranger ignored him. "Dillon, wake up!"

"No!" Dillon said in his sleep

Demi and Ziggy exchanged glances, something was definitely wrong "Dillon," Demi said as she shifted so she was standing beside him; she pushed her hair behind her ear as it fell into her face, and she continued to shake her friend in hopes of waking him from whatever it was he was dreaming about "Dillon! Wake up! Come on...Please, wake up!"

Dillon growled slightly and shifted once more; effectively hitting Demi's hand away and almost hitting her in the process if it hadnt been for Ziggy; who had stepped up behind the White ranger and pulled her back from the Black ranger and into his arms as the two stumbled into the corner of the room well hidden in the shadows.

**xXx**

_"No!" Dillon growled as he rushed forward and attacked the Grinders; as he tried to keep them away from the blind girl. He didnt know who she was, but had the strange feeling he had to protect her. "Stop!"_

_The girl screamed; and Dillon broke away from the Grinders and just managed to grab the girls hand before she fell into a shimmery liquid inside the machine on which he was lying on; trying his best to pull the girl out of the tank. "Hold on" he told her, before losing his grip as he was pulled backwards "NO!" he yelled. Dillon struggled as he was forced to his knees as a freaky looking monster appeared behind him._

_"Master," the attack bot said "should I initiate the upload on Subject D-44?"_

_A rather large tube with a red circle in the centre turned towards where Dillon was kneeling "Of course," it spoke "take...his memories!"_

_"No!" Dillon argued_

_The monster continued to stare Dillon down...as the Black ranger started to forget more and more of his past. Until soon there was nothing left to remember._

**xXx**

Demi jumped as Dillon gasped and bolted up in bed; she pulled away from Ziggy and appeared beside the Black ranger touching his shoulder "Dillon..." she whispered "are you okay?"

The Black ranger was breathing heavily having just woken; and although Demi and Ziggy were in the room he was having a hard time processing everything that was happening "Demi?" he questioned "Ziggy?"

The White and Green rangers exchanged looks, "We're right here, Dillon" Demi said softly "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I think so," the Black ranger responded "What are you doing here?"

"I thought something was wrong," Ziggy answered "So I went to get Demi..."

"Why?" Dillon asked

Demi nodded "Because he thought you'd kill him for waking you up" she informed the Black ranger

"And he didnt think I'd kill you?" Dillon asked

Demi smirked "He knew you wouldnt kill me..." she answered "I mean how could you? How would you survive without me?"

"I'd manage,"

Demi shook her head and smiled "Nah, you wouldnt" she explained "none of you would...you'd crumble without me. Admit it; I bring fun to the team..."

Dillon rolled his eyes as Ziggy cracked a smile. Neither could disagree that Demi brought out the best in everyone.

"You going to tell us what happened?" Ziggy asked curiously

Demi looked towards the Green ranger and then back at Dillon; who was shaking his head. "Nothing...just a nightmare" Dillon answered. But Demi was unconvinced.

Ziggy opened his mouth to retort, but the White ranger silenced him with a look "When you're ready to tell us what happened," she said, turning back to Dillon "We'll listen. If you're sure your okay...and until you're ready to talk, im off to bed"

Dillon sighed "Okay," he told her. He didnt know why, but he found it extremely difficult to talk about his dreams, especially to Demi and after all she had done for him so far. She had kept him company after he had found her in the wasteland; she had kept him sane even after they had made it to Corinth. She had promised him so much help in finding out who he was...and yet, he kept pushing her away when he had dreams. Why? Why, did she care so much? He could only wonder, because he would never know the answer.

* * *

"...Rangers I am picking up a transmission from within the city," Dr. K explained to the rangers around her as Dillon made his way down the steps from his room and towards them across the Garage "it is designed too momentarily cause shield disruption"

Demi covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly; her head lying against Ziggy's shoulder as Dillon stopped behind Scott; he didnt look at all well rested and she knew it was because of his dream last night. She on the other hand, she was shattered because Ziggy had woken her up a couple of hours ago to check on Dillon and Ziggy was looking tired because he had discovered Dillon and awoken Demi to check it out. So the three of them were un-rested; and possibly complaining inwardly.

Dr. K threw Demi a dark look, but the White ranger ignored her. She was too tired to argue this morning "but there is another signal, heading south by south west through the sewer corridor" the doctor finished

"The Sewer?" Flynn questioned. Dr. K nodded. The blue ranger turned to his friends "What fun..."

"Well its target must be the city's central dam," Scott informed them "if we cut across the aqua dock, we can beat it there" and he moved off towards the cars.

"Tell me im dreaming..." Demi mumbled as she followed Ziggy towards the cars

The Green ranger grinned and glanced down at the brunette beside him "That depends...do you dream of this often?"

Demi glared up at him "You wish," she grinned

"Hey," Summer's voice sounded and Demi looked towards her sister who had cut Dillon off from getting into his car "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Dillon answered

Ziggy and Demi exchanged looks before the Green ranger followed Flynn and Demi opened the passenger's side door of Dillon's car "Any dreams?" Summer asked once more

"Yeah," Dillon answered as he opened the drivers side door "Started a rock 'n' roll band..." he trailed off as Summer rolled her eyes and walked away "Toured the world"

"You wish," Demi said, as Dillon got in beside her "She's gonna find out sooner or later. Why not save us the trouble and tell us what it is you dreamt of?"

But Dillon didnt answer her, as he peeled out of the garage after the others.

**xXx**

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The rangers reached the site where the monster was fully morphed and ready to action, the attack bot was freakier than usual but was equipped with the usual army of Grinders. The rangers split up as the Grinders raced forward and the battle began.

"They just never give up do they?" Summer asked as she run into battle and kicked and punched at the Grinders around her; just as her friends and team-mates did. Ducking under an attack the Yellow ranger rolled onto her back and kicked a Grinder in the stomach sending it flying backwards away from her; another Grinder towered over her and the yellow ranger raised her hand to shield herself.

There was a blur and Demi appeared; she slashed, kicked and punched at the Grinders and one-by-one they dropped to the floor like flies. The White ranger came to a stop and smirked under her helmet "Losers," she muttered; before the ground exploded behind her and she was flipped over by the force of the explosion "Someone's gonna pay for that," she grumbled as Dillon and Ziggy helped her to her feet, and the three of them turned to face the Attack bot.

"Shall we?" Ziggy asked, from Demi's left

"Ziggy," Dillon spoke up from Demi's right "You could sure use a bath"

Demi giggled and she and Dillon rushed into battle, their Nitro Swords at the ready. "Hey!" Ziggy protested before he joined them. The Attack bot swept the feet out from underneath the Green ranger who landed on his back with a thud; the attack bot raised its hands ready to attack but Demi intervened and stopped the attack with her Nitro Sword; she held her position as Dillon slashed across the monster's stomach as Ziggy rolled back to his feet.

Dillon spun around and caught Demi's hand; she placed her Nitro Sword back on her hip safely and tightened her grip on Dillon's hand as he pulled her up off the floor; she flipped over in mid air and double kicked the attack bot as she landed in front of him. Dillon let her go as she removed her Nitro sword once more and slashed a number of times at the attack bot before rolling aside as Dillon spun Ziggy around twice as he slashed at the monster with his own Nitro sword.

The Attack bot growled and aimed his weapons at the Black and Green rangers before firing; Dillon and Ziggy flew backwards as Demi and Summer rolled in front of their friends

"Zip Charger!" Summer commanded, throwing out her weapon. The Attack bot growled as it was attacked numerous times before firing its primary blasters at Summer causing the ground to explode around her.

"Summer!" Demi yelled as her sister hit the ground with a thud, the White ranger turned her Nitro Sword back into a Nitro Blaster and jumped to her feet as she aimed it at the attack bot, before she too was thrown into the air for the second time and crash landed beside her sister. "Oh for the love of -"

"Demi!" Summer scolded as her sister smiled sheepishly

Scott attacked next with his Street sabre but was blown backwards before his sabre could actually touch the latest attack bot. As Scott rolled across the ground the other rangers jumped to their feet and made their way towards their leader; as Dillon and Ziggy helped Scott back to his feet. The attack bot readied its next attack.

"Oh, this isn't going to be pretty," Demi grumbled, and for the third time that day the ground exploded and the rangers were thrown into the air and back to the ground with painful thuds.

"Okay," Ziggy complained as he pushed himself up beside Demi who was holding her left shoulder in her right hand "this is getting a little humiliating" the green ranger finished

Demi frowned under her helmet and glanced up from "Getting?" she asked, rolling over onto her stomach "besides, you shouldn't be worrying about humiliation. You should worry about being able to move tomorrow morning"

The Green ranger turned his head a fraction of an inch to the left and glanced down at Demi "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice

"Just another day," she mumbled in response as Dr. K was heard over the com link

_"Rangers, begin offensive manoeuvre,"_ Dr. K said as Flynn got to his feet around his friends "_Wishbone Alpha"_

"Alright," Flynn said happily "the wishbone...one of my favourites"

"The Wishbone?" Demi asked. Ziggy shrugged as the two turned back to Flynn who was making his way towards the attack bot; he used his suits power to freeze time as he attacked. When time resumed the attack bot staggered around to face the Blue ranger.

"RPM!" Flynn called "Enforcer"

Together the six rangers combined their weapons to create the enforcer "Engine cell activate," Flynn commanded as he inserted his engine cell into the side of the enforcer "Fire!" the weapon was fired and the monster exploded. Seconds later the monster grew taller than any building and the rangers took to the Zords.

"Zeinth Megazord," the six rangers cried as their Megazord transformed and stood before the attack bot ready for the final strike

"Well, let's see how he likes playing tag" Scott said determinedly. The monster aimed its primary blaster at them, and Demi smirked. She waited for the first blast before turning the wheel in front of her and causing the attack bot to follow them around in a 360 circle. Demi giggled behind her helmet when the Megazord came to a halt once more.

"If that doesnt make him dizzy," the White ranger said "I don't know what will"

"Fire!" Dillon commanded and he fired the Megazord's blaster at the monster as sparks flew

The rangers then readied their wheel blasters "Wheel Blaster!" they all commanded "Engine Cells activate...Fire!"

The six Zords that had combined to create the Megazord blasted lasers forward at the attack bot, which exploded with sparks.

"Oh, fireworks..." Demi chirped

Summer listened to her sister and rolled her eyes beneath her helmet; at times Demi didnt act 16 at all.

**xXx**

_"Rangers," _Michael's voice sounded over the com-links "_There is another attack bot in the East forest"_

"We're on it" Scott answered the assistant/bodyguard and the rangers took off; Demi sprinted ahead of the others using her superspeed as she reached the forest first and came face to face with what appeared to a postal attack bot.

"Wow," she commented "Venjix didnt strike me as the type to collect stamps..." she then jumped into battle with the attack bot as she awaited the others to show up. She knew that they wouldnt be that far behind her. She just had a slight advantage on them when it got to running between scenes. Aiming a high kick at the Attack bot, Demi double kicked it in the chest; she pushed off and flipped over as she landed on her hands and then back onto her feet.

The attack bot growled at her and fired lasers, but Demi rolled aside and back onto her feet "Nitro Sword!" she commanded and running back into battle she slashed in every direction possible before stabbing forward and sending the monster rolling across the forest floor. "I wonder where Venjix get's you losers?" she wondered out loud, before groaning as she was kicked in the stomach and stumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" Summer yelled as she flipped over her sister and run at the monster with the other rangers as they appeared "back off!"

"Here we go again," Flynn commented as he attacked before being sent to the floor alongside Summer as the monster punched each of them in the stomach. The Attack bot then turned towards Dillon, Scott and Ziggy and rushed at them.

"Grab its arms!" Scott commanded as he and Dillon restrained the attack bot "Ziggy"

The Green ranger nodded and moved in, but the attack bot raised his foot and planted a kick in the Green ranger's chest sending him flying backwards; before Dillon and Scott followed.

"Hey," Demi yelled as she and Summer rushed into battle together along with Flynn. Summer tried to knock the attack bot off its feet as Flynn grabbed its arms; Summer rolled aside as Demi landed in front of the monster and spun around slashing across the attack bots plated chest with her Nitro sword.

Suddenly there was a piercing shrieking sound like a train's engine and the monster fired lasers at the rangers sending them crashing to the ground once more. "Alright," Ziggy said getting back to his feet "Put 'em up! Ow!" he complained when the monster hit his fist with his own metallic ones, before lodging the Green ranger's hand in his mouth "Its biting me!" Ziggy cried "It's biting me!"

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to bite!" Demi snapped as she and Summer dislodged Ziggy's hand from the monster's mouth; Summer then attacked and the attack bot stumbled backwards as the rangers re-grouped in front of him.

"Nitro Swords!" Scott commanded and the six rangers raced back into battle with their swords at the ready. They each attacked at the same time, and soon it was the attack bots turn to hit the ground.

_"Rangers I have pin-pointed the source of the transmission that is disrupting the shield"_ Dr. K said over the coms "_Are you done with that attack bit and ready to deploy?"_

"RPM!" Demi yelled "Enforcer!"

The six rangers put together their weapons for the second time that day and aimed it at the monster

"Engine Cell, activate!" Demi said as she inserted her engine cell into the side of the weapon "Fire!" the enforcer was fired and a white polar bear shot out and hit the attack bot which exploded.

"Let's go," Scott said, once the rangers had demorphed and headed back to the cars "Doc, we're on our way to find that pulse signal" he said over his morpher to the Ranger lab where Michael and Dr. K were listening.

_"Rangers,"_ Dr. K said once the team had reached the cars "_Im detecting another breach at the dock"_

The rangers groaned as Scott reached for his morpher, Demi sighed as she folded her arms over one another and leaned on the side of Dillon's car as she watched Scott and waited for orders "Doc, we cannot keep doing this all day" the red ranger complained down the morpher.

Suddenly Dillon intervened "You guys do your best with the alarms," the Black ranger said "Ziggy, Demi and I will go after the signal"

Demi pulled open the passenger side door and smiled at Ziggy, who sighed and climbed into the back of Dillon's car as Demi jumped in the passengers' side as she usually did. The Black, Green and White rangers peeled out first and headed in a completely different direction to the others.

**xXx**

"Any help Michael?" Demi asked over her morpher waiting for either Michael or Dr. K to give them the co-ordinates of the signal

The communication link was fuzzy for a while before Dr. K's voice sounded "_200 meters dead ahead, Ranger series White"_ the Doctor answered. Demi rolled her eyes.

"Four letters," she said "That's all my name contains, is four letters...and she insists on calling me 'Ranger Series White'"

Dillon chuckled from the driver's seat "As you said, she likes to complicate things"

"You hit that one on the head," Demi commented as Dillon came to an abrupt halt after 200 meters and got out, Demi and Ziggy following

"_You'd be looking for high vantage points to broadcast from"_ Dr. K informed them once they were free of the car. "_Trees...electric towers..."_

"Tallest building in Corinth?" Ziggy offered as Demi turned to as he stood behind her, he pointed at the building ahead of them and the White ranger looked up.

"Ziggy cover the back," Dillon told the other two "Demi and I'll flush him to you..."

Demi frowned and turned to Ziggy "Bye," she said before following Dillon off towards the rooftop.

**xXx**

The Attack bot stood on the very edge of the building's rooftop sending out signals that were interfering with the control towers control over the city shields.

"Why did I come with you again?" Demi asked as she followed behind Dillon up the ramp towards the roof; using her superspeed wouldnt have been fair to the black ranger, besides something told her this wasnt her fight. She just didnt know why, and usually her instinct was right.

Dillon glanced back at the brunette over his shoulder "I may need your strengths..." he answered

Demi grinned "You mean my superspeed and levitation?" she asked

Dillon nodded "Don't get me wrong, Ziggy would have come in handy, being able to teleport and everything; but teleporting isn't going to stop the attack bot for long"

"Oh nice," Demi protested "tire me out instead"

Dillon chuckled "Yeah, that's pretty much it" he agreed

The two rangers skidded to a halt on top of the rooftop behind the Attack bot "I hope you've enjoyed this broadcast!" Dillon barked, causing the Attack Bot to turn to the two rangers behind him

Demi nodded "Because your about to go off the air," she agreed

The Attack bot growled and charged forward at the two rangers; Dillon reacted first and stepped in between Demi and the attack bot as he blocked an incoming attack with his arm, he kicked up with his foot catching the attack bot in the side as the two turned in a full circle, so it looked like the attack bot was protecting Demi from Dillon. There was a small beeping sound and Dillon looked up into the face of the attack bot, and a small frown appeared on his face; before he was thrown backwards.

Demi gasped as she watched her friend stumble to the ground; before she reacted and jumped into battle. She double kicked the attack bot and flipped backwards to avoid a hit the bot threw at her; when she landed the attack bot stumbled towards her and Demi spun around and aimed a high kick at the monsters side. He caught her foot and flipped her backwards, she landed on her hand and flipped over back onto her feet and turned quickly planting a kick in the attack bots chest sending him stumble backwards. Once he was a few distance away from her, the White ranger run forward, jumped and spun around in mid air as she planted another kick to the attack bot's chest and this caused him to roll across the floor.

When she landed back on her feet, Demi came out of her defensive pose and turned to Dillon "Dillon!" she gasped and hurried to his side as she helped him up; before she noticed the look on his face "What is it?" she asked

"Ahh," the monster said in a technical voice "Subject D-44"

Demi frowned as she looked between Dillon and the attack bot - what was she missing?

"You!" Dillon accused

"I still have your memories," the attack bot said, and he fired a hologram into the air to show a person walking along a metal walkway with a stick in their hands; it quickly changed to someone being pushed into something and then a hand slipping from another. All the while, Demi couldnt help but listen to the desperate call in Dillon's voice. She turned to the Black ranger a painful expression on her face. Like she could suddenly feel the pain he felt...everyday.

Blinded by the memories; both rangers did see the oncoming attack from the attack bot until it was too late. A metal foot connected with their chests and the Black and White rangers were thrown backwards and only stopped when they collided with the metal railing behind them.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Demi complained as she pushed herself up onto her hands and glanced sideways at Dillon "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered her, pushing himself up onto his feet and standing in front of her and facing the attack bot

The monster charged forwards at Dillon once more; but Demi was ready this time. Pushing herself up quickly, she used her superspeed and collided with the attack bot before he could reach Dillon. She came to a halt beside her friend as the Attack bot stumbled away from them.

"Ready?" she asked, placing her engine cell inside her morpher

Dillon mimicked her actions and nodded "Ready,"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" the two yelled before they morphed and their Ranger suits appeared over their clothes; the attack bot had managed to get back to his feet and had turned on the rangers once more. Demi and Dillon flipped over him to avoid collision with his attack and landed a few feet apart behind the monster.

"Whoa," Demi cried as she crossed her arms as she blocked a kick to the chest, she rolled backwards as the Attack bot turned on Dillon who ducked and attack and reacted with block and a kick to the side; the monster kicked up with his leg but Demi rolled in front of Dillon and blocked the kick, but was stumbled slightly into Dillon who caught her by the shoulders to steady her. The attack bot moved backwards away from the two rangers as he readied his lasers and then fired two streams of blue at the rangers, with explosive results.

"Subject D-44," the Attack bot spoke in his mechanical voice "your modifications are incomplete...but we can fix that"

"Not a chance!" Demi sneered; and she stepped up in front of Dillon

"I'll fix you," Dillon said, placing his hand on Demi's shoulder as he pulled out his Nitro blaster

"Ah, ah, ah," the attack bot taunted "You blast me...you blast your memories"

Dillon faltered and lowered his Nitro blaster; the attack bot took advantage of this and fired his lasers up at the dome above them; the lasers bounced off the dome and rebounded back at the rangers. "No!" Demi yelled as she turned and pushed Dillon aside; but wasnt fast enough to remove herself from the equation, the ground below her feet exploded and she was propelled backwards over the railing lining the edge of the building. Her scream carried through the air as she fell quickly towards the ground below. Her mind went blank; and she completely forgot how to save herself.

**xXx**

"No!" Dillon yelled as his eyes widened behind his visor as he watched Demi be thrown over the railings behind her; in her attempt to protect him. Why had she done that? That blast was meant for him, not her!

"Demi!" Ziggy shouted as he saw the White ranger take the blast for Dillon, he readied his morpher and run forward, he flipped over the attack bot and Dillon and morphed in mid-air. He followed Demi over the side of the building and caught her around the waist as they both fell to the asphalt below "I got you!"

"You got me," Demi said "But who's got you!"

Ziggy's eyes widened, okay maybe he hadnt thought this through "We're going to splat!" he yelled, before hitting a button on his morpher and praying a thousand times that it worked. He and Demi disappeared in a flash of green and reappeared on the ground, his arms still around her. "We did not splat," Ziggy said happily "We did not splat"

Demi sighed as her helmet disappeared, and she shifted slightly so that her head was resting against Ziggy's shoulder "Thanks," she said in a low voice "but I don't know how you did that..."

The Green ranger's helmet disappeared also; as a small smile appeared on his face as he took in Demi. His arms tightened slightly around her small body as he held her close to his afraid that something may happen to her again if he let her go. "Me either" he agreed "but your welcome..."

The small exchange was interrupted as Dillon appeared in front of them; he pulled Demi from Ziggy's arms and did something very un-Dillon like - he hugged her. "Why did you do that?!" he demanded after a few minutes, when he pulled her away by the shoulders and stared at her "Why did you put your life in danger, for me?"

"Because we're friends," she answered

Dillon remained silent; he glanced towards Ziggy who shrugged slightly and then back at Demi who had turned her attention away from him. He frowned, he still didnt understand Demi. Without a word the Black ranger let go of the White and led the way ahead away from the building seeing as the Attack bot had disappeared after trying to destroy him. Demi bit her lower lip and hurried to catch up with Dillon.

"If that attack bot has your memories," she said "We have to get to it before the others do"

Dillon nodded "East end of the park?" he questioned as he heard Dr. K's voice over the coms-link.

Demi turned her attention to her morpher as Michael sent her the attack bots co-ordinates "East side of central park" she confirmed "You want me to go on ahead. Try and buy some time?"

The Black ranger smiled down at her; as Demi nodded before disappearing in a white blur leaving Dillon and Ziggy to follow behind her as she intercepted the others in seconds.

**xXx**

Scott, Flynn and Summer reached the streets on the other side of the central park; they had no idea where Demi, Dillon and Ziggy were. If this was the attack bot that was intercepting the city shields then the other rangers should have been on its tail. "Over here!" Scott yelled, as he came to a halt in front of the attack bot, which turned his attention to the three primary coloured rangers. Scott propelled himself through the air and double kicked the attack bot, before flipping backwards and landing in front of Summer and Flynn who appeared either side of him.

"Its time for you to go down," Flynn commented his attention focused on the attack bot

"We'll see about that," the new attack bot responded and he run forward at the rangers who met him halfway

Demi arrived on the scene just as Dr. K's voice sounded over the intercom attached to her helmet "_Rangers you must destroy that attack bot, before it can disrupt the shield and cause anymore infiltrations"_ the White ranger's eyes widened as she looked up towards the others has Scott produced his Street Sabre.

"One fried Sat bot coming up," the red ranger said, and he raised his street sabre and brought it down towards the attack bot

"No!" Demi yelled, as she appeared in front of the red ranger and blocked the attack that Scott was about to inflict on the Sat bot

"Demi!" Summer yelled, as Scott moved back away from the White ranger "What are you doing?"

"You can't destroy him," Demi protested

"Why not?" Scott asked

_"Demi, what are you playing at?"_ Michael asked

"Im not playing at anything!" Demi protested "You just can't destroy him...not yet!"

Scott sighed in aggravation "Why not?" he repeated

"Because he holds my memories," Dillon answered as he appeared behind the others along with Ziggy "I asked Demi to come here and stop you from destroying him, before I had a chance to regain my memories"

The monster scrambled to its feet behind the White ranger and took off away from the team "Hey!" Scott yelled, turning to move after it but Demi and Dillon held him back

"_Ranger Series Black,"_ Dr. K's voice sounded "_You cannot let personal agenda's and emotions interfere with the protection of this city"_

"That's not fair!" Demi argued "Dillon's been searching for this thing for a while now! You can't just ask him to turn his back on his past!"

_"Demi, stay out of it"_ Michael ordered the White ranger

"Please," Dillon asked turning to Scott, "They're all I have..."

Summer looked between her sister and Dillon "Alright, Dillon" she said approaching the Black ranger "Scott?" she questioned her leader

Scott sighed "We have no choice," he stated, before turning to Ziggy "Do it, Ziggy!"

"Right," the Green ranger responded; and he pressed the button on his morpher as he teleported in front of the escaping attack bot, and using his turbo axe slashed across the mid-section of the Sat bot.

"No," Dillon groaned as he staggered forward

"Stop!" Scott demanded as he, Summer, Flynn and Demi moved after Dillon.

_"Ranger Black," _Dr. K sighed "_I am afraid I have no choice...but to take you offline"_

Dillon suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as an electrical surge shot through his body; the others stopped behind him and watched as he crumbled slightly under the pain; as the pain got worse there was an aftershock that rebounded off of his body and send the others flying into the air and crashing back to the ground behind the Black ranger as he fell to his knees.

"What?" Ziggy asked looking up as the others struggled to get back to their feet and Dillon fell forward onto the ground

Summer gasped as she stared at the Black ranger "Dillon!" she said fearfully, trying to get to his side

Demi turned her attention towards the Attack bot and Ziggy; her eyes widening for what felt like the 100th time that day; the Sat bot was readying for another attack and Ziggy's attention was focused on them instead of the bot behind him "Ziggy! Watch out!" she cried in warning, but it came to late; the attack bot fired at the Green ranger who turned, raised his turbo axe in hopes of protecting himself and was hurled backwards rolling a few feet away from the other rangers.

The Attack bot turned its attention back to the city shields; tapping into the Weather grid once more.

_"Rangers!"_ Dr. K said over the coms "_You must take evasive action"_

Managing to finally get back to their feet; their victory was short lived as the attack bots lasers rebounded off the shields and the ground beneath their feet exploded sending them crashing to the ground once more; as the Sat bot loomed over them.

_"Dillon, you are the only one who can destroy the Sat Bot"_ Dr. K informed the black ranger, who was recovering quicker than the others

"I can't!" Dillon protested

"_You can't let your emotions get in the way,"_ Dr. K argued "_We need you!"_

"Their my memories,"

_"Then I'll have to shut you down..."_

There was another electrical surge throughout Dillon's body, one that should have shut him down all together "Fortunately Doc," the Black ranger responded "I don't shut down so easily" and seconds later after the electrical surge had disappeared, Dillon still stood fully morphed in front of the others. And the one-man battle between the attack bot began, as Dillon run forward to meet the Sat bot in a head on collision.

"Give them back!" Dillon demanded, as the attack bot slashed at the Black ranger, but Dillon seemed unphazed as he continued his on-slaughter of attacks; after the fatal and last blow with his Nitro sword the Attack bot spoke

"Its not over subject D-44"

The others had regained their footing and hurried to stand behind their black ranger "Its over for you" he pointed out "come on..." he said to the others "Lets put this thing out of my misery"

"RPM!" Scott yelled as the rangers put together their weapons "Enforcer"

"You wont do it," the Sat Bot challenged the Black ranger "You said it yourself...these memories are all you have"

"I have something else," Dillon responded "New ones!"

Demi grinned behind her visor as the others all responded in their own way; Dillon always seemed blinded at first, but...he always knew what the right thing to do.

"Engine cell activate,"

"FIRE!" the six rangers commanded as Scott fired the Enforcer as an energy blast, blasted through the air and hit the attack bot dead centre on the chest "You'll never know the truth!" it cried before exploding.

"We'll see about that," Dillon murmured; as he stared at the wreckage of the now destroyed attack bot; he has spent too long searching for the key to his memories and he had just destroyed it. What hope did he have now of ever finding out who he was?

"Hey," Demi said, appearing in front of the Black ranger "We'll figure this out..."

Dillon seemed to ponder her words for a few minutes before nodding "I'll hold you too that," he responded, causing Demi to grin behind her visor.

"Can we go home now?" the White ranger asked, turning back to the rest of the team; who chuckled at her.

"You sure?" Summer asked "Michael's not going to be exactly happy with you..."

"Eh," Demi shrugged "Im too bruised and battered to even care," she explained "after being thrown off a ten-foot building; not much can affect me now"

Flynn, Scott and Summer chuckled at the youngest of the team before they realized what she had said "What?!" they all questioned together, but Demi was already walking away from the team and in the direction of the garage.

* * *

Dillon lay on his back on the chair as Summer pulled an internal scanner over him as Michael checked his vitals on the computer screen behind them; the bodyguard/assistant had met the rangers in the garage after they had returned he had glared at Demi who merely waved him off as she passed him and jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote before Flynn, Scott or Ziggy could take it from her; she then switched on the TV and settled down as she channel surfed. She was soon joined by Ruby and the Red, Blue and Green rangers as Summer accompanied Dillon and Michael into the lab to run tests on Dillon's circuitry.

"Hey," Summer said, after she had passed the scanner over the Black ranger, and his eyes opened "any nice dreams?"

Dillon smirked "Im having one right now" he responded

Summer smiled as Michael rolled his eyes; thankful the two behind him couldnt see "Ranger Operator Series Black," Dr. K interrupted as she typed away at the computer screen beside Michael "The Sat Bot's signal that was transmitted into your arm, included an encrypted initiation code"

"An initiation?" Dillon questioned

"An initiation of what?" Summer asked

Dr. K hesitated "an initiation of the virus that was lying dormant, within your implanted robotics"

Dillon scoffed "Doc, maybe you zapped me too hard with your little joy buzzer, but im not -"

"What exactly are you saying?" Summer interrupted the Black ranger

"The machinery inside ranger Black has restarted as self-generation process," Dr. K explained "it is growing. And it will keep growing until it has taken over him entirely"

Summer's heart stopped beating as she turned to face Dillon, who was staring at his hand as if waiting for it to suddenly change to something metallic, something...not human

"There is no cure," Dr. K finished

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update.**

**Do not fear Demi/Ziggy lovers; I will bring them together very soon. I am planning that chapter as we speak. I just don't know which episode to fit it into the 'Embodied' chapter, or the 'Prisoners' chapter. Basically Venjix takes an interest in Demi and it is up to the rangers to save her before it is too late. And Demi and Ziggy realize that there is something more than friendship between them as he comes to her rescue. So tell me which would be better? Embodied or Prisoners? I could fit it into either, but I want to hear your thoughts on the decision.**

**Tell me in a review; thanks.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	14. Brother's Keeper

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Brother's Keeper**

* * *

"Hey, we're going to the beach" Ziggy said as he dropped down beside Demi on the couch; there was a black book in her hands which she closed so that he couldnt see what she was reading or writing. "You gonna come?"

The White ranger smiled at the Green and nodded "Can I bring Ruby?" she questioned "Michael's out today, and well I don't think Dr. K likes my girl very much"

Ziggy smiled and nodded "Sure...i'd ask Flynn before you invite Ruby into the truck though"

Demi smiled as she reached for the key that hung around her neck; she unlocked it and held up a small golden key using it to lock the key "I'll be right back" and she jumped up from beside him and hurried up to her room, as Ziggy watched her go.

Summer who had been watching the scene smirked and nudged Scott and Dillon beside her as she nodded in Ziggy's direction "How long before they realize, do you think?" The red and black rangers exchanged looks and chuckled; Ziggy and Demi where kinda one of the same; and therefore it wasnt that hard to understand how each of them could fall for one another. Even though they were oblivious to the others feelings and also their own.

**xXx**

Half an hour later; the RPM team were at the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze. Scott and Dillon were preparing for their race, and Flynn and Summer were discussing a bet that they were having on who would win the race. Demi rolled her eyes at her sister and friend before turning to Ziggy who was looking around "What are you looking for?" she asked, following the green ranger towards the rocks and an open cavern in the face of the rock.

"Something the draw the finish line with," Ziggy answered her, stopping at the entrance to the cavern and peering into the darkness; "Ah," he said, finding a odd shape on the floor just inside the entrance, he moved inside and picked up a broken branch "This will do"

Demi smiled and shook her head "You in on the bet?" she asked motioning to Summer and Flynn

"Nah," Ziggy answered "You?"

Demi shook her head "No, everytime I bet with Summer I lose" she explained, as her eyes clouded over as a memory surfaced.

**xXx**

_"Mommy and Daddy will be home tomorrow," Demi said happily as she stood near the window of the family room inside Landsdown manor; the snow was drifting downwards from the velvety smooth sky above and landing on the already fallen snow of the garden_

_Summer Landsdown who had been sitting near the roaring fireplace, brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and looked up at her sister "I wouldnt get your hopes up Demi," she answered, raising her steamy cup of Hot chocolate to her lips and taking a sip "They promised to be home today...and they aren't"_

_5-year-old Demi frowned and turned to face her sister; she was wearing white fluffy pyjama's with polar bear slippers and a stuffed panda bear was clutched in her hand "But its my birthday," she said "They said they would be back in time for my birthday..."_

_The oldest Landsdown sighed as she invited her sister to sit beside her "I could bet you right now, that mommy and daddy will send a letter by midnight tonight, saying they cant make it home in time for tomorrow's celebrations."_

_Demi shook her head "You're wrong!" she said determinedly "They promised!" and she jumped up and disappeared from the room._

_Summer sighed; she knew she wasnt wrong. Her parents were never around...not for her, not for Demi...not for anyone!_

_---Memory---_

_Tears dripped down her cheeks one-by-one as she lay under her blankets and pressed her face against her pillows; her sister had been right. It was 12:05, and the letter had just arrived by Private helicopter. Michael had read it out and she had instantly fled the room when he had finished. Why did her parents always do this? They were never around...what was the point of parents if they werent going to be there for their children._

_"Demi?" Summer asked as she opened the door "Come on, sweetie..."_

_But Demi didnt resurface from under her blankets; Summer sighed and climbed underneath with her "Demi, im sorry...I didnt want to be right"_

_"But you were" the little girl answered "You always are..."_

_Summer frowned, she wasnt always right...was she? "Uh...Happy Birthday..." she spoke_

_Demi rubbed the tears from her face and rolled over to face her sister as she pulled the blanket down off of them; she then smiled "Thanks...Im glad I didnt take that bet, now"_

_Summer stared at her sister before grinning and the two started to laugh "I wouldnt have made the bet anyway..."_

_"Why?" Demi asked "You would have won"_

_"Because it wouldnt have been fair"_

**xXx**

The race had started and both Dillon and Scot were battling it out in their cars, racing down the length of the beach as the others watched from the finish line and the sidelines; except for Ziggy who was tracing a line in the sand to mark the finish.

"Now, Summer, Demi, I know you wont understand the finer points of some of these male bonding rituals, but..." Ziggy started

Summer jumped off the hood of Flynn's truck and moved forward along with Flynn to get a closer look at the cars in the distance "Look, I told you the salt air would thrive Scott's nitrous mixture by at least 7%" she smiled

With a frown, Demi looked up from the rock-pool she was sitting alongside searching for baby crabs as Ruby lay at the base of the rocks snoozing in the afternoon sunshine. "You're rooting for Scott?" she questioned her sister

"Yeah," Summer answered "So?"

Demi shook her head "No reason," she commented "it's just...odd. You know, since you and Dillon are usually -"

"Usually what?" Summer questioned

Demi grinned "No reason"

The oldest Landsdown glared at her sister before turning back to the race ahead of her as Dillon and Scott continued to bomb down the beach towards her, Flynn and Ziggy. As they got closer, the three standing rangers cheered for who they thought was going to win, as Demi continued her search for crabs and other sea creatures. She really wasnt one for races, and betting. She knew she'd lose, so she decided to stay out of it.

Just before the finish line, both Dillon and Scott slammed on the breaks and got out of the cars. They exchanged looks and started to walk towards the others.

"Um," Ziggy started "is this for suspense or something?" he asked, as his friends ditched their cars to end the race on foot

But neither the Red or Black ranger answered him as they kept going.

"Look, im all about good sportsmanship," Flynn interrupted "but some of us have got a bit of a bet going on here" and he motioned to himself and Summer.

Turning around, the others noticed Tenaya in the distance, slowly making her way towards them "Demi!" Flynn called the White ranger and motioned for her to come over. The little brunette did as told and took her usual place beside Ziggy at the back of the group as Ruby sat down on the sand beside her mistress.

"Very entertaining race," Tenaya said "but I prefer to have a more permanent outcome!" and she cracked her knuckles to prove her point

Demi and Ziggy exchanged amused looks from behind, as the White ranger laughed softly and shook her head at the Hybrid's words "Look, I don't care how powerful or deadly you think you are Miss Tenaya 7," the Green ranger spoke up "but there are six of us, and only..." he trailed off

"two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven,..." Demi counted as Grinders appeared from behind the rocky cliffs off the beach "Okay, now this just isn't fair" she complained

The Grinders charged forward, pulling the rangers into battle. Dillon sped through the Grinders and went after Tenaya, as he usually did. And as usual, the two were naturally, evenly matched.

Dillon threw a punch and Tenaya caught it in her hand as she grinned up at him "For a human, you're pretty fast" she said

"For a robot," Dillon retaliated "you're pretty human"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again!" Tenaya yelled and she threw him backwards before the two continued with their battle from earlier.

As the others fought around her; Demi grabbed the arm of a Grinder that had reached out to grab her, she flipped him over her shoulder and spun around on one foot and kicked backwards at another Grinder; spinning around once more she performed a roundhouse kick, she kicked the Grinder in the side and sent it stumbling. She yelped as she was lifted into the air and thrown over the heads of another group of Grinders and crashed onto the sand, as Ruby attacked the Grinder before standing in front of Demi.

"Hey, are you alright?" Scott asked as he helped Demi to her feet

The White ranger nodded "Yeah," she answered "Just hanging out...having fun..."

Ziggy and Scott grinned before the three of them readied their morphers "Ready?" Scott asked

"Yeah," the Green and White ranger's answered

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Once morphed, Demi, Scott and Ziggy split up once more and went to fight on three different battle fronts. Scott returned to fight around his car as Demi and Ziggy maintained a 3 foot fighting distance from one another. Ruby growled and barked at the Grinders that surrounded her as Demi flipped over her dog and kicked at the Grinders knocking them away from the Golden Retriever "Nitro Sword!" she called, and pulled her weapon from her belt as she faced the bag of bolts, she smirked beneath her helmet and twirled the sword in her hands "Now you see me..." she said, before disappearing in a blur of white and destroying the Grinders in seconds "now you're destroyed"

"Now stay down!" Ziggy said from behind Demi as he destroyed the last of his Grinders

As the rest of the Rangers re-grouped; Dillon landed in front of them having been blown backwards by Tenaya; as Scott and Flynn helped him to his feet Summer turned around to look for Tenaya "She's gone," she stated, seeing nothing but deserted beach and sea.

"You just don't want to pay up," Flynn said to Summer as they returned to his car, Ziggy following after them.

"I had you!" Scott and Dillon said at the same time, as they stood side-by-side. Dillon rolled his eyes, as Scott shoved him playfully, before they too returned to their cars.

Demi smiled at the Black and Red rangers as they walked past her, she was standing near Flynn's truck with the door open. She then placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled as Ruby came pounding towards her and scrambled into the truck, before Demi followed.

**xXx**

"Cookie?" Summer asked as she sat at the table opposite her sister at the kitchen table, cuddling the black and white panda bear in her arms, and she pushed a plate of double chocolate chip cookies towards her "Ziggy made them earlier...their really good"

Demi smiled and reached for one of cookies and bit into it, her smile growing larger as it felt like the cookie melted on her tongue. The Yellow ranger then placed a glass of milk in front of her sister and watched as Demi dunked her cookie into the milk before munching on it. Before looking up at the computer screen over her sister's shoulder, where three pictures were elevated. Scott, Dillon and Ziggy. She sighed and turned to her sister. "Who are you going to choose?" she questioned

Summer frowned and looked over her shoulder as she realized what her sister meant "Oh, uh...I don't know" she answered "What about you?"

Demi shook her head and looked down at her milk as she reached for another cookie "It's kinda strange that we both like the same person," she said "but we also like someone completely different"

"Well, we are sisters" Summer answered

Demi laughed and nodded "That we are..." she said quietly, before taking a drop of her milk

The two sisters became quiet, each dwelling on their thoughts of the pictures on the screen behind them; their thoughts were however interrupted with the light clinking of bottles near the fridge. The door to the fridge was open, and fuzzy animal slippers were visible underneath, before Dr. K's head popped up at the top of the door. "I understand your dilemmas," the Dr. said, causing the sisters to exchange looks.

"Excuse me?" the two asked at the same time

Dr. K sighed "You both find Ranger Series Red attractive," she started to explain "because he represents the guy who can give you solid security, the boy next door. He's trustworthy, responsible, the kind you would take home to mother..." before turning to Summer "and at the same time, Ranger Series Yellow, you're hopelessly drawn to the excitement and danger of Ranger Series Black, the tortured and mysterious bad boy who _you_ think you can save..."

"That I know I can save," Summer mumbled

"as for your sister," Dr. K continued, having not heard Summer, and turning to Demi "you are hopelessly drawn to the charming appeal of Ranger Series Green; the boy who can provide you with a lifetime of laughs, and always bring a smile to your face"

The sisters exchanged amused smiles; before turning back to Dr. K who hadnt finished "Comparing the raw data on a cuteness scale is also difficult," she went on "one scoring a solid nine, but the other two registering the cuteness scale maximum of ten"

"Which two do you think is the ten?" Summer asked

"Why?" Dr. K questioned "Which two do you both, think are the ten?"

The sisters were saved from answering as the alarm started to blare loudly from over-head and the guys entered the kitchen from the bedrooms over head; Flynn spotted the Panda bear in Demi's hands and frowned as the White ranger clutched the bear closer to her chest and stuck her tongue out at the Blue ranger, before facing the colonel who had appeared on the screen.

"Dr. K, our monitors are showing that the city shields are being shut down..." he said "from inside your lair"

"What?" the Rangers echoed, as Michael moved around the rangers and entered the ranger lab, the others following behind him. Standing in front of the computers, was Dillon, and he was ripping every wire out from the computers to disarm and lower the city shields.

"Dillon!" Summer frowned, causing the brooding bad boy to turn in her direction; his eyes were blank and his expression was blank.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked

"Cant you see?" Demi asked "He doesnt know what he is doing!"

"Well, I can see what he's doing" Scott responded "and im going to stop him" and he moved around the others, and towards the Black ranger. As soon as his hands touched Dillon's shoulders, the black ranger reacted as Scott ducked and Flynn appeared grabbing the Black ranger's arms and holding him back. Ziggy rushed forward at that moment but was kicked away by Dillon, and seconds later Scott and Flynn were thrown aside also. Summer rushed forward to try and help, but the Black ranger pushed her backwards as Demi caught her, before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked her sister. Once Summer had nodded, Demi pulled away and run at Dillon who was holding Ziggy by the collar and smacking him around. The White ranger caught Dillon's hands and tried to pry them off of Ziggy, but Dillon was faster; he threw Ziggy away from him and twisted Demi's hand behind her back causing her to cry out in pain; before she was thrown over his shoulder and landed beside Ziggy and Flynn behind Dillon.

"That's it," Flynn stated, as he got up and run at Dillon once more; the Black ranger turned and kicked the Blue ranger between the legs as the others cringed from their places at the door and on the floor. Flynn went down.

"That was low!" Michael said from beside the door with Dr. K, as he moved forward. Dillon grabbed a laser gun from the table of the Ranger lab and held it up in front of him, pointing it at Michael, who stopped mid-step.

"No!" Demi yelled, pushing up from her spot on the floor and colliding with Michael as Dillon fired the laser catching Demi in the shoulder; causing her to hit the floor once more.

Summer stared at her sister; before rounding on Dillon and running forward. He caught her arm and twisted it behind her back before throwing her into the wall beside the computers. He then turned and headed towards the mainframe behind him. Dr. K moved from her spot near the door and grabbed the scanner as she waved it over Dillon's body "This radical level of mind control, must be from a remote flash device," she explained, "Scanning commenced..."

Dillon turned and hit the scanner, snapping it in half "Scanning interrupted!" Dr. K sighed, before she was thrown backwards. Michael reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

Summer and Demi helped one another up as Dillon turned in their directions once more and headed towards them; "Dillon!" Summer called

"Stop!" Demi commanded "Don't do it!"

But the Black ranger wasnt listening; as he grabbed them by their shoulders tightly. Scott rushed at the Black ranger from behind and wrapped his arms around him tightly as Dillon threw the girls into the wall and tried to get Scott off of him, they struggled for a few minutes, before Scott spotted the red flashing device on the back of his neck. He gasped "The back of his neck!" he yelled, before being thrown off of Dillon and stumbling backwards into Ziggy and Demi who prevented him from hitting the ground.

As Dillon turned to continue battling with Scott, he had to put up with Demi and Ziggy also; despite Demi supporting an injured shoulder; as he aimed a punch at Ziggy, Summer kick flipped the device off of his neck as it landed on the floor, just as Demi grabbed Dillon's arm and twisted it backwards as the Black ranger pulled her into him his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, as his other hand loosened from her grip and twisted her wrist behind her back. Seconds later the two of them hit the ground.

Dr. K quickly hurried to the computer and tapped at the keys frantically "Restoring Shields," she said, and they reached 100% instantly

Michael sighed as he picked up the device from the floor and looked it over in his hands; as Dillon came around "What happened?" Dillon asked, as he looked around at the others as they stood over him; all breathing heavily.

"You're hurting me!" Demi whimpered, causing Dillon to look down at her and quickly let her go. Ziggy and Summer pulled Demi to her feet and away from the Black ranger; she was supporting a inflamed wrist and a badly burnt shoulder from where the Laser at hit her.

"You don't remember?" Flynn asked, as he carefully got to his feet and helped Scott carry Dillon over to a table and tie him down

Dillon shook his head, and Scott explained what he had done. The Black ranger sighed and looked towards Demi who whimpered as Michael applied some cream to the burn on her shoulder "I suppose you're going to say this is for my own protection?" he asked, turning to Dr. K

"Hardly," the Dr. responded "it's for ours..."

"Is that really necessary?" Summer asked

"Yeah," Ziggy agreed "it was thing that that was doing it," and he held up the device "not him"

"Im afraid it's not that simple," Dr. K explained "if you look at these latest read-outs of Ranger Operator Series Black -"

"Oh, for Merlin's beard woman" Flynn complained "would you just call him, Dillon?"

"Is there a reason you won't call us by our real names?" Demi asked, as she appeared behind Dillon and facing the Doctor; her shoulder covered in a cloth as she pulled her sleeve back over it, covering it from view.

Dr. K frowned at her "There is a reason for everything"

"When the remote bug was activated," Michael started, causing the rangers to turn towards him as he stood on the other side of the room "it downloaded an acceleration upgrade into the hardware that is already growing inside Dillon" he explained

"Acceleration upgrade?" Summer questioned

Michael nodded "The Venjix hardware that was already inside him," he explained "is now taking over his biological being at a rate 50 times faster than it was before"

"How long do I have?" Dillon asked "before I change to machine completely"

Michael shrugged and looked towards Dr. K, "There is no telling at which point you will loose complete control of your actions" the Dr. answered

"Hold on," Flynn interrupted "we all saw that Venjix attack bot this morning; that must have activated the device"

Summer nodded "Flynn's right," she agreed "if we could get a hold of that things circuit board, we could hack it -"

"- and download the acceleration programme" Demi added

"It still wouldnt stop the spread of the virus" Dr. K mentioned

"Maybe not," Flynn spoke again "but it might slow it down"

Scott sighed "Look," he said "how do expect to find that thing?" he asked "it's gotta be long gone by now..."

"We lure it back," Ziggy said quickly "we lower the shields. Venjix will think Dillon did it, and he'll send everything he has. Including that thing!"

"I hate to admit it, but that might actually work" Flynn agreed

"Well, it's all we have" Ziggy finished

Scott sighed "Look, we'd be taking a huge risk" he explained

Dr. K interrupted at that moment "What we would be doing is putting the entire city and the fate of the human race at stake, all for Ranger Series Operator Black"

Demi groaned as she took the key from Michael and handed it to Summer "That's just a risk we have to take, Doc" she said, before leaving with Ziggy, Scott and Flynn.

"And we're doing it for Dillon," Summer told the Dr. as she moved to unlock Dillon from his restraints.

"Wow," Dr, K said "Ranger Yellow...I guess that pretty much answers the statistical question regarding the number 10, we were discussing earlier, does it not?" she asked

Summer looked up at the Doctor and sighed, before returning to unlocking Dillon.

"What 10?" Michael asked, curiously

"Nothing!" Summer answered hastily, as she finished unlocking Dillon and the two left the Ranger Lab.

* * *

Next morning; Dillon placed enough essentials in his car before getting in himself. He was heading out to the wastelands, he couldnt let his friends lower the shields and put the city in danger all for him. "Going somewhere?" Scott asked, as he sat in the driver's seat of his car, opposite Dillon's.

Dillon sighed "I can't let you lower the shields," he answered, as he readied himself for his journey "not for me"

"Yeah, I kinda figured you might say that" Scott responded from his car "but you keep forgetting. Im, team leader...I make those decisions, not you. Plus, I can out run you"

Scott moved to start the engine of his car, but found that he couldnt. The fuel gage on the dashboard read empty, and Scott frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that" Dillon said "that's why I emptied the gas from your tank"

Scott scoffed "Oh," he sighed, falling back against the headrest of his seat

"So, I guess this is goodbye fearless leader" Dillon continued "Im heading out to the wasteland, where I can't be a danger to anybody...oh, and don't try and follow me" he added

"Dillon, Dillon, Dillon," Scott changed, reaching for something inside his car "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

Dillon smirked as he turned back to his car, before looking up at the sound of clicking, and found that Scott had handcuffed them both together "You, my friend are not going anywhere" Scott chuckled "not without me"

Dillon glared up at Scott "Are you completely mad?" he questioned

Scott shrugged "Maybe"

"Im giving you five seconds," Dillon growled "take out the key and unlock us! Then im pulling out of here. I'll take you're arm with me if I have too"

"Oh," Scott said, digging into his pocket for something "so convincing..." and he waved the small key in front of the Black ranger who reached for them; Scott threw the keys over his shoulder and they became lost in one of Flynn's pumps for the cars "You wish!"

"Suit yourself," Dillon hissed, as he hit the gas pedal and looked at Scott "last chance!"

"For both of us!" Scott snapped back

The others approached Scott's car, as they watched the scene before them. Dillon suddenly drove off at high speed, before slamming on the breaks, and getting out of the car "I really hate you!" he said, facing Scott "You know that?"

Scott chuckled "Yeah, I know" he answered

"Now, let's have the spare" Dillon said, holding his hand out

Scott nodded and turned to Ziggy "Uh, that was the spare..." he said, "I accidentally swallowed the original during my, charity magic show last week"

An annoyed expression crossed Dillon's face as Scott chuckled "Look, like it's just you and me, Dill" he said turning back to Dillon.

Just then Michael's SUV pulled up in the garage and Demi and Michael climbed out, Demi frowned when she spotted Dillon and Scott handcuffed together "Wait..." she said, as Scott opened his mouth to explain "I don't want to know..." and she turned towards Summer.

"What they say?" the Yellow ranger asked, as she and Demi moved off towards the Ranger Lab

Demi shook her head "Nothing serious" she explained "Just a burn...it should be gone within three days"

"They give you anything?"

Demi nodded this time "Yeah, burn cream"

The Yellow ranger nodded as she and Demi disappeared into the Ranger lab, and the doors closed behind them. Leaving the four boys out in the garage.

**xXx**

Half an hour later, Ziggy and Flynn entered the Ranger lab; laughing at what the girls could have guessed was Scott and Dillon.

"How are the happy couple getting along?" Summer asked, as she turned to the Blue and Green rangers

Flynn chuckled "Famously," he answered, patting Ziggy on the shoulder as they walked away.

Demi smirked, Summer had explained what she had missed while being at the doctors that morning, and she was more aware of why Scott and Dillon were handcuffed together when she had returned. Dillon had tried to leave, and Scott had prevented it by linking himself to the Black ranger. Only problem was now, neither had a key to get out of the handcuffs so they were left changed together.

"This is going to be fun," Demi commented as she returned to work; the others nodding in agreement with her

**xXx**

Scott watched and waited for Dillon to finish preparing his sandwich as the Black ranger put it to his mouth; he pulled the chain causing Dillon to miss effectively. He chuckled and did it a few more times, causing an even more annoyed look to take over Dillon's face.

---RPM---

After Lunch, Dillon and Scott were playing a round of pool. Dillon moved to take his turn but as he was about to hit the white ball, Scott pulled on the chain causing him to miss.

With a smirk, the red ranger pushed the Black ranger aside and took his shot and won the game.

---RPM---

When it came to shower time, Scott was enjoying every moment of Dillon's suffering. Sticking his head out from behind the curtain, he smiled and held out his hand for the soap. Dillon smirked and shook his head, and turned reaching for the chain on the toilet. He flushed it and Scott yelled out as the water became warmer than he could handle.

---RPM---

"Night guys," Demi called down to Dillon and Scott as she closed her bedroom door and the garage lights went out; leaving only a dim light down on the main floor; Scott and Dillon were sitting in their cars, seeing as they couldnt go up to bed because of the chains. After Demi's door had closed, Dillon turned his fearless leader

"Why did you do it?" he asked

Scott frowned "Do what?"

"This," Dillon lifted the chain around his wrist

"I don't know," Scott laughed "I guess im a saint"

"Nobody's a saint," Dillon told him "nobody"

"Maybe," Scott mumbled "I guess I just care"

"Care?" Dillon frowned "about me?"

"Maybe not so much you," Scott answered "but Demi and Summer...yeah, I care about them"

"What do they have to do with this?" Dillon asked, motioning to the handcuffs

Scott sighed "Because they care about you" he answered "Summer always smiles when you enter a room; and well Demi...you're like an older brother to her. She would have followed you out into the waste anyway, I couldnt have her going off and getting herself hurt, even if she was trying to help you"

"You like her" Dillon said "Demi I mean..."

Scott shook his head "No I don't!"

Dillon chuckled and looked across at his fearless leader "Okay..." and he raised his hands, although the smirk on his face remained

The two fell silent "Oh, and Dillon?" Scott said suddenly

"Yeah,"

"You're welcome"

* * *

The Ranger alarm woke everyone up the next morning; four out of six of the RPM rangers, raced down the stairs and into the main part of the garage; they approached the cars to find Dillon and Scott laying on the floor.

"We're going out," Summer said, as she walked past them

"I guess cause of the chain, your staying here then" Flynn said, to the two boys before following Summer towards his truck

Demi smiled at the two boys "See ya," she said, and hurried towards the truck and clambered into the passenger's seat

"Don't worry Dillon," Ziggy told his friend "im coming back with that Computer chip, or not at all" he stated, before making his way towards the truck. He paused and turned back to the guys "that was a bit dramatic about the not coming back part. But you get what I mean"

"Ziggy come on!" Demi called from the truck "or we're leaving you here!"

The Green ranger hurried to the truck and climbed into the back "How come you get the front seat?" he asked

Demi shrugged "'cause im special" she answered as Flynn pulled out of the garage and followed Summer.

**xXx**

The Lightening bot trampled around the downtown area; as the four out of six rangers arrived on scene "Stop!" Summer yelled, causing the attack bot to halt in front of them and turn in their direction.

"We have to take that thing down," Demi stated

The attack bot turned a dial on its side, and Lightening was charged through it, before being fired at the rangers causing the ground to explode beneath their feet. "How do we do that again?" Ziggy asked, one the four of them had hit the ground.

But before anyone could answer him, half an army of Grinders rushed forward and the rangers met them halfway; kicking, punching and slashing at the robots with everything they had; "Nice day for it," Ziggy said as he took a seat on one of the cafe chair's and placed his feet on the table in front of him.

"Comfy?" Demi asked as her hands caught onto the back of the chair and she flipped over it, kicking at the Grinders around her; one Grinder caught her foot as she landed and flipped over, the White ranger flipped over onto her hands and back up onto her feet as Ziggy got off the seat and kicked the chair at the Grinders. "Laying down on the job..." Demi tutted at the Grinders on the ground "Venjix wouldnt be happy"

Ziggy chuckled; before he called forth his turbo axe and he and Demi turned towards the Attack bot as Summer and Flynn dealt with the Grinders behind them. The Green ranger swung his axe through the air but the attack bot ducked and moved out of his reach, being spun around Ziggy frowned before he was kicked in the back and stumbled forward. "Fire!" Demi yelled, as she fired a round of lasers at the attack bot, causing it to turn away from Ziggy and face the White ranger. The Attack bot deflected Demi's laser attacks and fired lightening back at her, which she dodged, by throwing herself sideways.

"Hey!" Ziggy yelled, as he got back to his feet and slashed downwards through the air, hitting the Attack bot who stumbled backwards, as the Green ranger landed in front of Demi protectively. He then slashed across the attack bot's stomach and sent him crashing to the ground "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Demi answered getting to her feet, and holding her shoulder as she felt her clothes under her ranger suit sticking to the burn that was still visible on her shoulder, from Dillon's attack yesterday with the laser "Just finish him, so we can get back to Dillon"

Ziggy nodded and he raised his axe to slash at the attack bot "No, wait, I don't want to destroy that circuit board thing..." he said, faltering slightly "should I hit this bot in the foot or the knee? Maybe..."

The Attack bot attacked and sent Ziggy flying backwards through the air and crashing into a near-by car "Ziggy!" Demi yelled, as she got to her feet and rushed forward and battled with the Attack bot, before she too crash landed beside the Green ranger.

"Guys," Summer and Flynn said, as they moved forward and helped the youngest of their team to their feet, before the ground exploded and the four rangers hit the ground once more. There was a beeping sound, and the four rangers looked up to see Scott and Dillon arrive; still handcuffed together. But both looking determined. The Grinders rushed forward once more this time at Dillon and Scott, who met them halfway. The two planted kicks in the Grinders stomachs, before sweeping the feet out from underneath a few more Grinders using the chain around their wrists; they rolled across the ground and kicked upwards hitting a few more Grinders effectively.

"At least one good thing came of being tied together," Demi said, as she and the others got back to their feet

Flynn frowned and turned in her direction "and what's that?" he asked

"Their finally working together" Demi answered

"Ready to cut the cord?" Dillon asked, after he and Scott had finished off the Grinders

Scott nodded "Oh yeah," he agreed, and the two readied their morphers

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Once morphed the two rangers pulled on the chain and it snapped in half, completely falling away from their wrists "You have something I need!" Dillon demanded the attack bot started forward.

"Engine cell activate!" Scott said, as he placed an engine cell in the slot on top of his wheel blaster, and aimed it at the attack bot.

"Engine Cell activate" Dillon mimicked

The battle between Scott and Dillon didnt last long; and soon the attack bot exploded. Before seconds later it grew to immense heights; as expected.

"Let's do it" Scott said

_"Down morphing Zords,"_ Dr. K said over the morphers and the Zords appeared to create the Zeinth Megazord.

"Zeinth Megazord!" the rangers yelled at once "Online"

"_Rangers," _Dr. K said once more over the coms "Energy levels are a go for Wheel blaster"

The rangers readied their weapons inside the Megazord and aimed forward; linking their morphers up to the Zord they were controlling at the time "Engage Wheel Blaster" they commanded

"Fire!" The rangers commanded and six energy blasts hit the Attack bot, causing it to explode.

**xXx**

"I got it!" Demi cried as she bounced into the room holding a black chip in her hand "I got it!"

Summer rolled her eyes at her sister's actions and moved so that she was standing in front of the hyper White ranger "Stay still," she commanded, taking the chip from Demi and returning to the computer as Demi frowned after her. The Yellow ranger then inserted the chip into the computer and began typing away; suddenly Dillon grabbed his head in pain and dropped to the ground as Summer rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" The Yellow ranger asked, but Dillon pushed her away; his eyes glowing red

"Not again," Demi complained, as she and the others moved forward to try and restrain him; as the others battled Dillon, Flynn returned to the computer.

"Can you please get that circuit thingy, to work?" Ziggy asked looking up at Flynn as he held Dillon's legs, as Summer and Demi caught his arms and Scott grab a hold of his shoulders.

Flynn frowned "I can't," he responded "it's all encrypted"

"Encrypted?" Summer questioned

Demi groaned as she felt Dillon pulling against her and the others "How long before you can break it?" she asked

"I can't," Flynn answered "not without the base code"

"Base code?" Ziggy asked

Flynn nodded "The original code used to programme the Venjix virus"

Suddenly Summer and Demi yelped as they were each thrown over Dillon's shoulders like rag dolls, passing one another in the air and hitting the ground with heavy thuds. Demi whimpered as she landed on her injured shoulder, and tears sprang to her eyes as Scott collided with her seconds later as Ziggy landed beside Summer. Dillon picked up the sonar blaster from the table beside him and aimed it at Demi and Scott, as the red ranger tried his best to protect the White ranger behind him; Dillon then turned the blaster on Summer and Ziggy who were attempting to get to their feet behind him.

Seconds before he was about to fire the weapon, Dillon grabbed his head in pain and dropped to his knees; the others frowned in confusion as he landed on his back and Summer moved towards the computers as Demi moved cautiously to Dillon's side. "The Virus has gone back to its usual growth rate" Summer explained from the computer.

Dillon groaned as he looked up at Demi who was staring at him, slight fear reflected in her eyes as she held her shoulder "Im getting really tired of asking this," the Black ranger spoke "But, what happened?"

"What just happened is that I entered the base code for the Venjix virus," Dr. K explained

The rangers frowned and exchanged confused glances

"But how did you know it?" Demi asked, trying her best to ignore the searing pain in her shoulder

"I know it," Dr, K answered "because im the one who wrote it"

"But that means -" Summer started

Dr. K nodded "Im the one who released it," she confirmed "Everything that has happened. Everything you've been through...it's all my fault" and she lowered her head in shame, as the Rangers stood frozen from the news they had just heard.

* * *

**A/N: I had started writing this three days ago; but I didnt like the way I had taken it. So I started it again, maybe this time it is better than the last. Since my last Authors Note on my last post, I asked what episode should I have Demi get captured; well it was a choice between 'Embodied' and 'Prisoners' well a few people say 'Prisoners' and since that had the most votes, that's the episode I will be going on. But don't worry, Venjix will show a great deal of interest in Demi before that. So it wont be a spur of the moment thing that he takes her for.**

**That's all.**

**Please review. You're comments make me smile.**

**Thanks**

**~Kara~**


	15. Embodied

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for, the one that arouses the question: Why is Venjix interested in Demi? Well, let's find out.**

**Embodied**

* * *

"I told you Ziggy, left on Grand was the fastest way to downtown" Scott said, as he and the other rangers piloted the Zeinth Megazord.

"No fair," Ziggy frowned "I didnt know we qualified for the carpool lane"

"Of course we qualify," Flynn laughed "There's six of us, isn't there?"

"Plus Ziggy, we're driving around in a giant, twenty story high, robotic, super-weapon" Summer explained

"She's right," Dillon agreed "we qualify for any lane we want"

The monster before the Rangers grew tired of waiting for an attack and sprayed grease all over the road as it seeped under the Megazord's feet, causing it to slip and slide, while trying to remain on its feet while the monster struck numerous times with its blade.

"It's locking its primary blaster on us," Demi told the others as the monster's arm was lifted towards the Rangers. The monster shot, and hit the Zord with a could of purple smoke; causing the Megazord to break apart.

"Is it too late to call in sick?" Ziggy joked

_"Im looking at your vitals right now, Ranger series Green"_ Dr. K said over the coms "_and I see no signs of any serious physical issues_"

"How did I know that was coming?" Ziggy asked

"Because, Dr. K is getting predictable" Demi answered

Scott sighed "We're all going to have serious physical issues if you don't do something, Doc" he said over the com's back to the Doctor at the garage.

"_Switch to the smaller, more manoeuvrable duel Megazord formation"_

The two original Zords were formed. The High Octane Megazord grabbed its super sabre and struck the monster, while the Valemax Megazord clawed at its enemy. With the different attacks, the attack bot fell sideways and exploded.

**xXx**

"C'mon," Summer pleaded "humour me"

She and Dillon were sitting at a small table, conversing about hypnotism. Scott and Demi were sitting side-by-side on the pool table watching and Ziggy was standing over them eating popcorn like he was at the movies. "Forget it Summer," Dillon frowned "its never going to work"

"How do you know?" Summer asked "Have you ever been hypnotized?"

"How would I know that?" Dillon questioned "I have amnesia, remember?"

"Exactly, so just give it a shot and relax" Summer smirked

"Relax?" Dillon frowned "If im going to relax, can we, maybe, try somewhere a little more private?" and he turned to the other rangers who were watching him and Summer.

"No," Demi interrupted "No where Private...besides, I don't trust you two alone"

"And I want to see it when she makes you act like a chicken" Ziggy said, as he stumbled down the stairs holding his popcorn "I even brought my camera"

"Oh, popcorn" Demi said, jumping up and snatching some popcorn from the Green ranger as she sat down on the metal staircase once more as Dr. K approached them from the Ranger Lab. It had been a few days since her confession about the creation of Venjix, and none of the rangers had spoken a word to her, but this only last outside of their Ranger battles. The only person who seemed to be talking to her at all was Michael.

"Ranger Black, we need to find answers about your past and we need to find them soon" she stated "You have a computer virus spreading Venjix hardware through your body as we speak"

"A computer virus you created and released," Dillon growled

"Dillon it was an accident!" Michael defended, as he entered the garage

The Black ranger shook his head "I spilled my Oj this morning," he told the bodyguard "that was an accident"

"We all make mistakes," Michael argued his point

"Yeah," Dillon said "Her mistake ended the world!"

Demi frowned as she looked between Michael and Dillon; why did it seem they hated one another so badly? "We all make mistakes," Michael repeated "its how we learn from them, that gives us the ability to move on from them"

"How can you stand there and defend her?" Dillon questioned "She ruined everything! She destroyed lives! Families! It was her fault you got separated from Demi...leaving Demi to fend for herself in the waste, until she met me"

Michael opened his mouth to retaliate but Demi interrupted him "No!" she said, touching Michael's shoulder "Stop it! Both of you! You're not helping!"

Michael and Dillon sighed; glared icily at one another and fell silent; Demi sighed and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the familiar pocket watch of Dillon's and opened it. The music began to play as the Black ranger looked up towards the White, who had stepped up towards the table and was standing beside Summer.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Demi asked,

"I think you're going to sorry you stole my watch," Dillon growled, looking up at Demi who seemed unphazed by him.

Summer sighed "Don't think about the music," she said "just feel it"

"Im sorry Summer," Dillon apologized "but this is never going -"

He cut off abruptly and the rangers exchanged looks; before turning back to the Black ranger who had a blank expression on his face.

"Dillon?" Demi questioned, staring at her friend.

"Summer?" Dillon called from his subconscious mind. Summer smiled, and looked up at her sister. It had worked.

"Im right here Dillon," Summer called out to him

"Me too!" Demi commented

Ziggy leaned in over the sisters and smirked "Im here too, buddy" he said "Now, can we do that chicken thing now or later - Ow!" he complained, as Scott smacked him across the back of the head.

"What do you see?" Summer asked Dillon after a while

The Black ranger was silent for a couple of moments before he answered "Im with someone" he spoke "im supposed to protect her..."

"Do you see any names?" Demi asked "anything that can tell you where you are?"

"No," Dillon answered "No...Wait, I see something...it's a sign"

"What's it say?" Summer and Demi asked at the same time

"Kenmore"

There was a gasp and Dillon's eyes refocused as he came out of his vision; his vision cleared and he gazed back at his friends

"Do you remember who you are now?" Ziggy asked

"No," Dillon responded with a frown "But I think I know where I am from" and he looked back at Summer and Demi, as they stared at him. "Kenmore"

"I don't know any places, cities or countries with the name Kenmore," Flynn frowned as he appeared beside the others

Michael nodded "I do," he said, moving away from the group and towards the supercomputer; he brought up a GPS map of the country and highlighted the spot he wanted on it "Kenmore. Its in downtown Omega city"

"Omega City?" Scott asked

Michael nodded "I know what your thinking Scott, and you're right"

"About what?" Summer asked

"Omega City was evacuated after the first Venjix attack" Michael answered

Dillon pushed away from the table and approached the others around the computer "So, how do I get there?" he asked

"You don't," Dr. K said, turning to the black ranger "its too far outside the dome. Besides, what would you possible hope to find there?" she questioned

"Answers," Dillon answered simply; before walking away from the others and approaching his car. Demi watched him for a few minutes, before hurrying off after him, she rounded his car, and opened the passenger's side door. If he was going, then so was she.

"Omega City, eh?" Ziggy asked, as he and the others followed Dillon towards his car

"Well, I've always wanted to see it," Flynn agreed "in its post-apocalyptic glory"

Demi grinned at the Blue ranger as Dillon sighed

"What their trying to say is," Summer translated "if your going...we're coming too"

"And if we go" Scott agreed "I say we at least go in style"

The others smiled and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Michael asked from the computer's screens behind the Rangers.

Scott smirked and looked over his shoulder "You'll see," he said, before moving towards his car "Come on" and he nodded at Demi, who jumped into his car beside him as they pulled out of the garage.

"She goes everywhere!" Michael complained; disappearing into the ranger lab.

"Oh," Summer said, watching him go "I think Michael's dealing with some separation issues"

"Demi is practically his little girl," Flynn agreed

Summer nodded "But all little girls have to grow up at some point..." she responded; causing the others to laugh in response.

**xXx**

"Omega City?" Colonel Truman asked, as Scott and Demi stood in the control tower above the city of Corinth "Do you know how far outside the safety of the dome that is?"

"279.3 kilometres, sir" Scott answered

Colonel Truman stared at his son for a few moments before continuing "That's outside the fifth marker...its not just 'poke your nose' outside and check the weather"

Scott sighed and followed his father around the control's as Demi watched from her spot near the door "If you go out there," Colonel Truman continued "You won't be getting any help from me"

"I won't be asking for it," Scott told his father

"Scott you know the plan!" Colonel Truman started, and Demi resisted the urge to roll her eyes "we don't go out into the waste, we stay -"

"I know!" Scott interrupted "We stay in the dome and protect the city"

"We can outlast Venjix"

Demi sighed "How can you outlast a computer virus?" she asked curiously "They don't die, they have nothing to fear..." she paused "well, except the Power Rangers" she grinned

Scott chuckled softly at the White ranger, before turning back to his dad "but Dillon can't outlast Venjix"

"You're going no matter what I say, aren't you?" Colonel Truman asked

"Yes, sir," Scott answered proudly "You better believe that"

Colonel Truman sighed "Then what is it you want from me?"

Scott grinned as he glanced towards Demi who nodded. There was no turning back now.

**xXx**

"Road Trip!" Ziggy said loudly as he leant out of the window of the Go-Onger that Scott and Demi had managed to get Colonel Truman to lend them; in his hands he was holding a floating dolphin that was vaguely familiar to Summer.

Demi glared at the green ranger who had a hold of her Floaty dolphin "Mine!" she said, pulling the dolphin from his hands and handing it to Michael who stood behind her.

"Goonger?" Flynn asked, staring at the name on the side of the car

Demi giggled "Go-Onger" she corrected "I don't know what it means..." and she rounded the side of the car and disappeared inside, and taking a seat beside Ziggy.

"It means," Scott started, as he rounded the car carrying various boxes "the Ground Outdoor Operational Network General Purpose Experational Rover"

"And breathe" Demi giggled from inside the car as Scott appeared in the doorway; she grinned up at him as he turned in her direction. "But it is also Colonel Truman's most prized Possession,"

Scott nodded in agreement "So, Flynn, careful at the wheel"

The Blue ranger nodded and made his way towards the front of the car and into the Driver's seat. Ziggy was up front beside him, which caused Demi to frown, the frown however, turned into a smile as Scott dropped down beside her with Summer and Dillon opposite them.

"He practically saw its creation," Scott continued from beside Demi

"Yes," Dr. K said from the doorway "At the brightston instillation; located two miles beneath the Nevada desert"

The Rangers turned to stare at her in confusion, how did she know that?

"What?" Dr. K asked "I'd recognize their shotty second rate work anywhere"

The rangers chuckled at her "When was this?" Summer asked "1975?"

"No this is great," Ziggy said, spinning around on the chair he was sitting in, Demi smiled as she lay back in her seat and rested against his legs as she looked around at the others.

"I like it," she smiled

Ziggy nodded "Yeah, but its like being in a time machine"

"Look" Scott said, silencing everyone "if we want to get to Omega city, this is the best bet"

"I'll get the Marshmallow's" Michael said, winking in Demi's direction as she smiled in response; before sitting up as Ziggy spun around once more to face the front.

**xXx**

_"Sensors show that you are leaving the city limits," _Dr. K told the rangers over the communicator inside the bus.

Flynn looked down and chuckled "Either that or we're already lost" he commented, causing Demi to grin from beside Scott. The Shields were lowered and the gates opened as the Rangers drove through.

_"Alright, so depending on the atmospheric radiation levels, we will now be losing all communication"_ Michael informed the team "_We'll try to get them up and working a little bit at a time, but other than that, you're on your own"_

Demi gulped fearfully; as she turned to Scott who placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly "Yes, we know" the Red ranger responded "Dr. K already told us, before we left"

"_You will also be out of range of the downmorpher"_ Dr. K informed them as Michael disappeared off the screen "_I have equipped you with enough energy for one Megazord configuration and only one"_

"So use it wisely?" Summer asked

"_Correct"_ Dr. K answered her _"You will -"_

But the transmission was cut short; as the rangers looked towards the communicator but all they saw was static. Demi bit her lip as she realized that now, she and the others truly were on their own. "Alright, just everyone relax" Scott said calmly when he noticed the others were getting a little jumpy, as reality set in. They were actually, outside the dome - alone. "We're almost at Omega City. We're just going to go there and do what we need to do. Okay?"

Summer and Demi nodded; although the White ranger was still a little on edge. But she tried not to show it.

"Im totally relaxed," Ziggy said, as he tried to open a bag of chips "Why wouldnt I be?"

Suddenly the bag of chips exploded, spraying chips all over Demi who screamed and jumped out of her seat. Flynn, who had been taken by surprise, swerved slightly, but quickly recovered. Once Demi had calmed down, everyone glared up at the boy in green who was holding the half empty bag of chips in his hands "Sorry..." he said weakly, as Scott reassured Demi that everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly the bus came to an abrupt stop; and everyone turned to Flynn "Uh, guys..." the Blue ranger said, as he stared out of the window "is that what I think it is?"

"Sure," Dillon answered "A Venjix attack bot, ambushing us in the middle of the road"

"Well, we are in his domain" Summer answered, earning strange looks of the others. She shrugged them off. They were in his domain.

"Let's do this," Scott said, pulling out his morpher "Ready?"

"Ready"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The rangers morphed and jumped out of the bus; to face the newest attack bot of Venjix's army.

"On my mark," Scott told his team

"Six brightly coloured nuisances," the attack bot growled "Finally coming to an end"

"Wouldnt bet on it," Demi mumbled under her breath

"And who are you?" Scott asked

"Just call me the mother of all upgrades" the attack bot answered, before charging forwards at the rangers

Demi frowned; didnt Attack bots send in the Grinders first? This was a change. Scott ordered them forwards; as the rangers sped ahead, only to be swatted down like flies. The Attack bot caught a hold of Flynn and Ziggy, before kicking Scott aside as he tried to help.

"Scott!" Flynn yelled, before being thrown away like yesterdays trash; the new attack bot then turned his attention to Ziggy and thrashed him around in the sand.

Demi clenched her hands into fists, as she pulled herself up from the ground and sped towards the Attack bot using her superspeed "Hey," she called, aiming a kick at the attack bot that let go of Ziggy instantly and turned on the White ranger. He caught her foot, twisted it, and flipped her over backwards as she landed on her stomach beside the Green ranger.

"Come on!" the attack bot growled, and Dillon stepped in front of Demi as the attack bot loomed over her. He punched numerous times, before the attack bot gripped his wrist, spun him around and threw him away.

"Together!" Scott ordered, as he, Flynn and Summer spun around and attacked at the same time.

After being defeated numerous times; the Attack bot stood over the rangers and spoke "I brought a legion," he growled "What did you bring?" and he sent out the Grinders. As Scott, Dillon, Flynn, Ziggy and Summer fought the Grinders; Demi went after the Attack bot.

"We brought defeat," she told him as she landed in front of him.

"They send the little White ranger, to fight me?" the attack bot asked, effectively dodging Demi's attacks "Pathetic"

Demi frowned "Don't underestimate me," she said "I maybe little; but that doesnt mean I can't fight" and attempting to prove her point, provided the attack bot with an opening to take her down. He grabbed her hand as she aimed a punch, and lifted her into the air; before throwing her with all his force. Demi flipped over in mid-air, threw her hands out towards the ground as a bubble appeared around her body and she floated in mid-air for a few seconds before flipping down and landing in front of the attack bot.

"What?!" the attack bot demanded

Demi smirked "It's gonna take alot more than that," she said "to keep me down"

The attack bot growled and charged at the White ranger who met him in an head on collision; as he aimed punches and kicks at the White ranger, she dodged each attacks using her superspeed to evade his attacks. All the while laughing silently as he growled at her. Unknown to Demi or the other rangers, the Attack bot was forming a plan. He remembered this ranger. The one with two powers in one Bio-suit; he also knew she was linked to other various White rangers through all of time. If he could gain access to her powers, then he would gain access to all White ranger powers throughout the time line. He would be unstoppable.

With the Grinders defeated; the other rangers re-grouped as Demi skidded to a halt a few feet away. Still fighting the Attack bot; who had now aimed his primary laser on her, he fired, shooting several laser blasts at Demi; who was thrown backwards into the other rangers sending them all to the ground. They all groaned; and Demi rolled off of Ziggy and onto the sand beside him.

"That wasnt part of the plan," she complained

The attack bot let off a deep laugh; before Dillon spoke up from down the end of the line "Hey, wait," the Black ranger said, causing the others to turn in his direction "I know you!"

"What?" the others asked in confusion

"That's right," the attack bot agreed "Subject D-44"

Demi gasped; she knew that identification. It was what the Sat bot had called Dillon. "Venjix!" she stated, turning back to the Attack bot in front of her; as the other rangers looked between her and Dillon in confusion. What the hell was going on?

The Attack bot laughed in a murmured agreement "Yes, I am Venjix" the attack bot said "The one immortal being!" a sword materialized in his hand "Prepare to be destroyed!" and he charged forward as Scott met him halfway, his Street sabre raised. The sword fight was short lived, before Scott was thrown backwards, losing his sabre in the process "You should have stayed in your dome rangers!"

"Scott!" Demi yelled, as she skidded to a halt beside the Red ranger; as the others surrounded Venjix.

Once again the rangers were defeated; and thrown around like rag dolls, before re-grouping together "Now," Venjix called to them "Say goodbye!"

The ground exploded behind them and they were thrown into the air, upon landing their energy levels dropped to below zero and their suits disappeared. "Oh," Venjix complained "it was over almost too quickly" then, with a snap of his fingers, a giant flying robot appeared.

The ranger's eyes widened at the sight "Everyone fall back!" Scott ordered "Move!"

Demi felt someone's hand intertwine with her own and pull her back towards the bus; she didnt look up to see who it was just run beside them back towards their safety zone. Scott reached the bus first and pulled open the door as everyone piled in. Flynn reached the wheel, just as Scott slammed the door and the bus sprang to life as the Blue ranger hit the gas and they were moving once more.

"Flynn, there is a tunnel up ahead," Ziggy said, from somewhere to Demi's right "Can you make that?"

"Aye," the Blue ranger asked "if anyone can, it can be me"

The bus entered the tunnel and Venjix pulled back to wait them out. He had waited this long...what was a couple more hours? Even if they lasted that long.

**xXx**

Night had fallen; and the rangers were still hiding inside the bus, inside the tunnel. They had tried to establish contact with Dr. K and Michael hours ago and were still trying. Flynn and Ziggy were up at the front just like before, Demi had learned it was Ziggy who had pulled her by the hand back to the bus and although she was grateful for it. She couldnt help the dull blush that had risen in her face when she realized they were still holding hands even _after_ they had gotten to safety. At this moment, she was sitting on one of the sofas, her arms wrapped around her knees which were hugged up close to her chest.

"Dr. K, can you hear us?" Scott asked down the radio transmitter "Michael! Anyone?!" but there was no answer, he thumped he wall, causing Demi to jump in fright. The others turned to the White ranger quickly and Summer sighed. She nudged Scott and dropped down beside her sister.

"It's gonna be okay, Demi" she said softly

Demi frowned "How?" she asked "We're stuck in the middle of no where, we can't contact Dr. K or Michael. Venjix is out there, laying in wait...and neither one of us, as the energy let alone power to morph - so you tell me, how is this possibly going to be okay?"

Summer sighed and looked around at the guys, as Demi turned her attention away from her sister and returned to staring into space; her head resting on the top of her knees.

"She's right about one thing," Flynn spoke up, long after Demi had fallen silent "Venjix will be waiting"

"Well, then," Dillon spoke "Let's not keep him waiting" and he moved towards the door

"Wait," Scott said stopping the black ranger

"Remember," Summer interrupted "We only have one Megazord configuration"

Scott nodded "Yes. And the question is, do we use it?"

"I vote that we -" Ziggy started, but Dillon caught his hand

"No voting," he said "this isn't a democracy" and he turned back to Scott "Sorry, fearless leader. But you're in charge for a reason"

Scott nodded "You're right, this is my call..." he glanced down at Demi, who looked up at him prompting him to continue "and I say we go welcome Venjix into his new body"

The White ranger swallowed hard; she was afraid he might have said that. But who was she to argue with the Red ranger's authority? Besides; she didnt even have a Zord. Would she be exempt from this battle, like she had many others?

**xXx**

Fortunately; Demi was only needed to create the Zeinth Megazord. Once Venjix had reappeared; and the Zords were returned to their normal forms, she was ejected from the Croc Carrier, as it wasnt her rightful Zord (and it seemed to realize that) and she landed on her feet on the ground and watched the attack take place. With the combined help of the other Zords, Scott was pushed towards Venjix and attacked with a tower of flames. The attack hit the attack bot's robot, but instead of exploding like most Attack bots, it was duplicated into several other Robots. All of the same kind and structure as the original.

"I am Venjix!" the attack bot cried from the original robot "you seem to be forgetting that!"

The sound of a rotor was heard in the distance; and Demi turned her head towards the sound as two giant Zord's lifted into the air from behind a mountain side. Her jaw dropped as she held the two new Zords with her gaze and watched with fascination as they attacked Venjix with everything they seemed to have before he retreated. "What?" she whispered to herself, before the two Zords disappeared and the other rangers re-joined her on the ground.

"Did you see that?" the White ranger asked, turning back to the others and then back towards the place where the two new Zords had disappeared

The others nodded "Yeah," they agreed

"Kinda hard to miss two giant Zords out here in the waste, don't you think?" Ziggy asked. Demi frowned and demorphed.

"But the question still remains," Flynn said, turning everyone's attention to him "Who are they?"

* * *

**A/N: There, finished. I hope this gave an understanding as to why Venjix would be interested in Demi. If not; well...tough love. I aint changing it. I didnt stay up late on a college night to be criticized. Sorry if I sound bitchy or something, but it's been a long and stressful couple of weeks. And I honestly don't care, about much at the moment. So please; don't question me on what I have written.**

**Review. Thanks.**

**~Kara~**


	16. Ghosts

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing. Except Demi, Michael and Ruby.**

* * *

**Ghosts**

* * *

It had been two days. Two days since they left Corinth. Two days since they had entered the waste on their mission to Omega City and so far it had gone terribly wrong. Venjix had a new body, and he had been waiting for them outside the city dome. Now they were just entering Omega city and so far they had learned _nothing_, Dillon had failed to notice anything about Omega city; but they hadnt reached city square yet. Hopefully once they had stopped and piled out, something would click. But one could only hope.

Summer sighed as she run her hand through the blonde hair, and turned to the brunette who was sleeping peacefully beside her; since Venjix's last attack the White ranger had been a little on edge. She hadnt been her usual self, she had been full of fear and trying to talk the others out of any reckless ideas that could get them captured or worse; destroyed. The only time she seemed to be at peace was when she was sleeping; but even then the others could tell that she was trying to put a reassuring front. They had never seen her like this before; but they guessed after living in a protected environment all your life; you ended up depending on others for protection. But Demi should have realized that no matter what happened - they were her friends, and they would always protect her.

"Okay, huh, hang a left up here" Ziggy said, looking over the map in his hands as he co-ordinated Flynn in the right direction - or what he believed was the right direction.

"A left?" Flynn questioned "but the city is right in front of us"

"I know," Ziggy answered "but I want to avoid the motorway around rush hour"

The Blue ranger frowned and glanced sideways at the Green ranger beside him "rush hour?" he asked "Are you serious? Look around you, man. We're in a post-apocalyptic abandoned city. We haven't seen another person, let alone car...since we left Corinth, two days ago!"

The other rangers -minus Demi- rolled their eyes and sighed at the two rangers up front; they fought like an old married couple.

"Yeah, exactly" Ziggy agreed "and part of the success we've had in avoiding traffic, can be contributed to my skills as navigator"

Summer and Scott exchanged amused looks and shook their heads as Ziggy continued.

"Well, there's that" The Green ranger went on "and the fact that world has ended"

"Oh really?" Flynn asked sarcastically "You don't think that may have something to do with it?"

There was a groan and the rangers all fell silent as Demi started to wake from her sleep; the White ranger rubbed her eyes and blinked as she looked around with a small frown before the memories of the last two days came flooding back to her and she knew exactly where she was.

"Morning," Summer said from beside her sister, as Demi sat up, running a hand through her hair and still looking half asleep.

Demi smiled "Morning," she responded, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up a bit more as Scott spoke from opposite her.

"Look, guys," the red ranger said "this is everything the Go-Onger cam got on those two Zords" the screen between Ziggy and Flynn flickered as the two giant Zords from before appeared on them.

"What are those things?" Summer asked "Where did they come from?"

"And why does one look like a flying Chicken?" Demi asked curiously, earning confused looks from her team-mates "What?" she asked, with a shrug "It looks like a Chicken..."

Scott, Dillon and Summer exchanged amused smirks as Demi fell silent once more; she was still very tired and not very much awake; but she was getting there. "Ghosts, maybe?" Flynn suggested as he continued to drive.

The whole car fell silent, as Ziggy turned to the Blue ranger beside him "Ghosts?" he asked

"What?"

"How can you go from this to ghosts?" Ziggy asked curiously, he then looked back at the others, who looked equally confused "and we let this guy drive?"

"Oh, and you got a better explanation then?" Flynn asked

"I can say anything right now, _anything_," Ziggy protested "and it would, no matter, what comes out of my mouth. Be a better explanation than ghosts"

"God," Dillon spoke up "You two are like an old married couple"

Demi giggled "No they're not," she said "their still talking"

Flynn sighed "Look, Demi was right...it's not normal" he said "It's a giant flying chicken, that is shooting laser beams"

"Im with Flynn on this one," Summer agreed "its all weird"

There was the crumpling sound of paper as Ziggy closed the map and turned to face the Yellow ranger "Weird?" he asked "You drive around in a giant Yellow teddy bear, and I drive a giant green fish! Look in the mirror people; we are in no position to be sitting judgement of anything weird"

Dillon smirked "Man's got a point"

"The _man's_ also giving me a headache," Demi complained "just quit with the contradictions already! Yes, it's weird; and yes, it's not normal. But there is nothing we can do about it right now, we don't know what we are up against; and the only person who may have a clue what these things are is Dr. K...and we can't even reach her"

**xXx**

Michael sighed as he re-entered the Ranger Lab carrying a plate of sandwiches and two drinks for himself and the doc; they had been working around the clock since the rangers had left and they had yet to take a break. But he needed a break. His limbs were tired, his eyes were heavy and he was starting to see duplicates of everything. "Here," he said handing the doctor her drink and placing the plate down on the desk beside her, she gave him a smile as he returned to his station, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"I appreciate your help, Michael" Dr. K said, as she glanced up from her work "I really do"

Michael shrugged "Its okay...and no matter what the rangers say, you know this isn't your fault"

Dr. K sighed and nodded "I wish I could believe that. But -"

"No buts, Doc" he interrupted "holding a child captive and never letting her go outside is wrong, it's a form of neglect; but that's the past. We all have things that we aren't proud of; even me..."

Dr. K frowned "You have things your disappointed about?"

Michael nodded "Yeah..."

"Like?" Dr. K asked; she didnt mean to push. But she never thought Michael had anything to lose; the way he was around the rangers, especially Yellow and White. It seemed he hadnt lost anything, leading up to the Venjix virus unleashing.

Michael smiled "The day Venjix attacked; I nearly lost everything. I thought I had lost Demi...and I _did_ lose my family"

"Your family?" Dr. K asked "As in your parents?"

Michael shook his head, as a sad smile replaced his first "No...I had a girlfriend; and a daughter..." he answered her

Dr. K frowned "What happened?"

Michael shook his head "I tried to protect them. I failed." and he fell silent.

Dr. K could see it was a hard topic for him to talk about; so she didnt push on the subject and returned to work. Michael, hadnt pushed her away like the others had when they found out it had been her fault for Venjix's creation. And yet he had lost his family in the ambush; why didnt he blame her? She had taken the loves of his life away from him; and almost left him with nothing. And yet he still didnt hate her. Why was that? Suddenly her computer beeped and startled her out of her thoughts.

"What is it, Doc?" Michael asked, appearing behind her at the computer, to see two identical chips on the screen

Dr. K shook her head, "This chip is sending the exact same signal out of Kenmore..."

"Meaning...?"

Dr. K moved out of her chair and towards the chip that lay on the scanning table beside them; she picked up the scanner and waved it over the chip. The computer beeped, and the screen changed as the signals matched perfectly.

"Oh, no" Michael breathed

This was turning out to be the start of a _very_ bad day.

**xXx**

"We should turn back," Dillon said suddenly; after the whole team had fallen silent.

The others frowned at the Black ranger; was he serious? "Dillon?" Scott asked "Turn back now?"

Dillon nodded "Something's wrong...none of this looks familiar"

"It will," Summer urged "just be patient"

"And besides Kenmore square is just up ahead," Flynn explained

Ziggy nodded "Yeah, it's up here on the right"

"Left" Flynn corrected

"Left!" Ziggy said, hastily "That was my next choice..."

"Thank you Mr. Navigator" Flynn grumbled

Demi sighed "Hey, Ziggy..." she said, causing the Green ranger to turn to her "How about we leave the driving and directions to Flynn. Because if I have to listen to you two argue one more time...you're both walking to Kenmore square."

Ziggy and Flynn exchanged looks and the Green ranger placed the map on the dashboard in front of him; Demi smiled at him, before returning to her own little world; until the car came to a complete stop and the rangers filed out.

"I will never forgive you, for bringing up the ghosts" Ziggy said, to the Blue ranger as he followed Demi out of the car with Flynn behind them.

The city was dead; there wasnt anyone in sight which would be because it had been the end of the world. Cars and buildings had been evacuated and left to rust and be destroyed, "So which way?" Dillon asked turning to Scott; as the others took in the decaying city.

Apart from the decaying buildings and cars; there was an eerie silence that cocooned the city itself; it was spooky. Like something right out of a horror film. Despite everything, Demi pulled closer to Ziggy as she shivered from the eerie silence; and glanced around her and her friends. There was something that didnt sit right with her; a feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her that something was wrong and that they should get out of here as soon as possible.

Feeling someone move closer to him; Ziggy glanced over his shoulder to see it was Demi. He frowned at her when he caught the look on her face "What is it?" he asked, as Scott conversed with Dillon in front of him

Demi shook her head "I don't know," she answered "I just got this feeling that we shouldn't be here..."

Soon the group started moving, the two youngest of the team sticking closer together than usual. And neither of the rangers were aware that Dr. K and Michael were trying to communicate with them through the coms on board the Go-Onger. The city square came into view and the rangers broke into a run after Dillon before coming to a halt in front of the 'Kenmore' sign. The Black ranger looked around, before shaking his head and turning to his friends "There is nothing here" he told them.

"Well, then, we split up" Scott suggested "everybody just stay in contact"

And they split into two teams; Scott and Flynn went one way, Dillon and Summer another and Ziggy turned and headed back towards the Go-Onger, before he stopped when he realized Demi wasnt with him. He turned back to the square, too see that the White ranger was stood in the same spot; transfixed on a building that was behind the 'Kenmore' sign "Demi...come on" he urged, but she didnt move. "Demi!" he returned to her side and touched her shoulder.

Demi jumped.

Ziggy frowned; as he took in her appearance and the expression on her face before he looked towards the area she had been staring it, there was nothing there. Taking her hand, he pulled her backwards with him, and soon she fell into step beside him. Something was wrong...but what?

**xXx**

_"Rangers, please come in"_ Dr. K's voice was heard through the coms on board the Go-Onger bus; as Ziggy and Demi grew closer. The two exchanged looks before boarding the bus and reaching the screen where Dr. K's face flickered on.

"Dr. K," Ziggy said, speaking first "Uh, Demi and Ziggy here..."

_"Rangers, White and Green"_ Dr. K answered "_the device planted on Ranger Black included a download for sensory memory imagery, do you understand?"_

Demi shook her head

"We're going to go with, not at all on that one, Doc" Ziggy answered

_"Listen to me very carefully,"_ Dr. K sighed "_the chip included the data for false memories. Images. Things that would seem like the would have come from his own experiences..."_

Demi's eyes widened as she realized what Dr. K was saying for the first time in a long time "I was right!" she breathed "Something is wrong..." she looked up at Ziggy "we need to get the others and get out of here!" and she flew out of the car.

"Oh, uh, Doc" Ziggy said, remembering the Zords from before "There are Zords out here...Gold and Silver Zords...and they fly around and they kick butt, and their definitely not ghosts. Repeat -"

"Come on!" Demi said impatiently, pulling him by the hand away from the computer and out into the waste once more.

**xXx**

"We need to go," Dillon said, as he, Summer, Flynn and Scott re-grouped on the city square "now!"

"Dillon, there has to be something" Summer protested, but the Black ranger shook his head and cut her off

"Listen to me, I have never been here before"

"But then how -" Scott started but was cut off by Ziggy and Demi's appearance.

"Dillon," Demi said, slightly breathless from running "The memories aren't real! Its a trap!"

"It was all Venjix," Ziggy said

"A trap?" Dillon questioned

Something clanked across the ground, and the ground beneath their feet exploded sending them flying backwards and crashing to the ground for the first time in two days; as an attack bot and an army of Grinders appeared head of them. "Welcome to Omega City," the attack bot growled.

The rangers got back to their feet as the Attack bot ordered the Grinders to attack; before they rushed into battle themselves.

As Ziggy dealt with his own group of Grinders; Demi jumped over him and into the centre of another group that had been about to attack the Green ranger. She landed on the top of a small set of steps, before flipping sideways off of the steps and blocked the moves of the Grinders that surrounded her seconds before she started countering with her own. Kicking up, she planted a kick to the Grinder's heads, propelling them backwards away from her. She grinned and chuckled, before two grabbed her arms from behind and flipped her over. Demi landed on her back, but rolled away aside as the Grinders readied themselves for an attack.

One brought his fist down to punch her, but the White ranger caught his fist in her hand and pulled herself up as she spun around kicking him in the back at the same time and sending him flying forwards into the rest of the group ahead of her. She then pulled back slightly and reacted quickly; deflecting two more punches, she contradicted them as she flipped the Grinders over herself and sent them crashing into a near-by solid cement wall, where the Grinders crackled and broke apart on impact. The attack bot that was standing a few meters away from the White and Green ranger's fighting space, growled and rushed forward. Demi saw it coming and turned as she run towards the same wall that she had destroyed her previous Grinders with. She run mid-way up and flipped over the Attack bot, kicking it in the back and pushing it full force into the wall, which crumbled slightly under the pressure.

The attack bot growled as it pushed off the wall and turned to the White ranger, but only to come face-to-face with the rest of the team too. The six rangers attacked all at once, but the Attack bot had the upper hand and sent them crashing to the floor within seconds of their first attack. "Too easy," he growled, standing over the rangers.

Getting back to their feet; the rangers re-assembled themselves and readied their morphers for the sequence.

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The team rushed forward all at once; Scott aimed a kick for the monster's shoulder but he blocked the attack, as Summer and Flynn came in for an attack from either side, but they two were blocked and thrown aside like rag dolls.

"Coming through!" Ziggy yelled, as he leaped frogged over Scott's back and attacked alongside Dillon, before they too were blocked and thrown backwards with a force; that caused them to skid when they hit the ground.

"Come on Flynn," Summer said, as she and the Blue ranger readied their Nitro swords; and rushed back into battle. They slashed from either side but the Attack bot was ready and soon they were back on the ground their weapons in hand

"Engine Cell, activate" Scott commanded "Nitro Sword" and he too rushed forward, just after the Blue and Yellow rangers hit the ground

Demi smirked under her visor "Right with ya," she commented and followed his lead into battle; she slashed at the monsters armour with her sword, but it left no scratch. Scott's sword then collided with the Attack bot also, before he aimed a punch at the metallic shoulder. The Attack bot blocked the punch and flipped Scott over backwards as the red ranger hit the ground. "In coming!" Demi cried, as she landed on the ground right beside Scott seconds later.

With all six rangers on the ground; the attack bot readied himself for the last strike. A hand explosive was in his hand, he activated it and threw it at the rangers all of whom panicked when they found they had no energy to move out of the way in time. Seconds before the explosive hit the floor; a hand shot out and grabbed it as two more rangers appeared and landed in front of the original six. They were gold and silver. The Gold ranger was holding the bomb, which he threw back at the attack bot causing the ground to explode seconds later.

The Attack bot picked himself up from the ground; as the two new rangers stood in front of the original six as they awaited the battle that was sure to come. "Get them!" the attack bot ordered as Grinders sprinted forward; the Gold and Silver rangers rushed off towards Grinders and fought with speed and agility that not even the original six could match - even on their good day. Not long after the battle had started, the Grinders were destroyed and the Gold and Silver rangers turned on the attack bot, which after numerous attacks and slashes was forced to retreat.

"Im not done yet!" the attack bot told them, but pulled back nonetheless

There was the familiar sound of rotors again; and the six original rangers looked up to see the same Zords from last time appear. The two new rangers nodded at one another and prepared themselves to leave.

"No, wait!" Demi said, trying to get them to stay "Who are you?"

The Gold ranger turned to the Silver, before turning back to the White "Friends..." he said, before jumping up into his Zord, the Silver ranger following right behind him, and they disappeared once more.

De-morphing the six original rangers continued to stare off after the two Zords. Demi frowned "That didnt answer my question..." she sighed

"Why do they keep doing that?" Ziggy asked "I mean, talk about anti-social"

**xXx**

After returning to the Go-Onger car; the rangers readied themselves for the trip back home. So, Dillon's memories had been fake, and they had travelled all the way out here, battled Venjix and Grinders in the waste and almost been destroyed. For what? Nothing? Yeah, that was about right. For nothing. Dillon was no way closer to finding out about his past, and they were no way closer in stopping Venjix...or, finding out whom those crazy new Rangers were.

Dillon stopped at the door, and stared out at Omega city. Summer looked up at him and frowned "Don't worry," she said "We'll help you find the answers"

Dillon turned to her and then looked at Demi...wow, they really were kinda the same, seeing as both of them had promised the exact same thing. But he shook his head "You guys are the answer..." he told them "Im just looking for the question" he then climbed into the car, closed the door and Flynn pulled off. Unknown to either of them, the Venjix attack bot was still lurking around and had left them a parting gift. None of which they were going to like.

As they drove in silence; Ziggy continued to struggle with another bag of chips. Demi eyed the bag wearily, but now she knew that they were heading back home, she found she wasnt as nervous as she was when they left Corinth two days ago.

"This has got disaster written all over it," Flynn commented as he too noticed Ziggy's futile attempts to open the bag of chips beside him; and then glanced back at the White ranger who was staring at the bag also. The White and Blue ranger's caught one another's eyes, and looked away with identical grins as what they knew was about to happen.

As if on cue the bag exploded; but so did something outside the car, Flynn lost control of the wheel completely "Woah, im losing control" he yelled, trying to maintain some control over the steering wheel.

"Everybody morph," Scott yelled "Now!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" the six of them yelled, before jumping from the moving vehicle and rolling across the ground as the car continued onwards

"My dad's van!" Scott yelled, "STOP!" but it was no use, the Go-Onger drove straight over the side of a cliff and exploded

"Ahh, so glad you could join us" said a familiar deep voice from behind them, as the Rangers turned to see Venjix, General Shifter and the attack bot from Omega City standing right behind them.

The Rangers staggered to their feet and turned to face the three villains "You'll regret it," Scott threatened and lead the way forward, but only a short way, as they skidded to a halt in front of Venjix and the others.

"And you were so close to home too," Venjix taunted "You'll never see the inside of you precious dome again"

"That's what he believes," Demi mumbled

"Does it look like we're running?" Scott demanded

"You will wish you had run," General Shifter told them "When you had the chance..."

"The Wasteland is my domain," Venjix answered them

"Told you!" Summer grinned triumphantly

Demi rolled her eyes behind her visor "Gloat later, Sum" she said, as the attack bots in front of them readied themselves for battle.

"RPM!" Scott yelled, as the six rangers fitted together their weapons "Enforcer!"

But before they could take a shot, Venjix took his. He slashed out with his blade as an energy field hit the ground behind the rangers, causing it to explode and the rangers to fall with a thud to the ground "I will now tie you up," Venjix continued "using the best sequencing code for the Venjix virus itself!"

"I don't want to be a machine," Demi whimpered, as a strand of red hit her, and in-circled her body, trapping her arms to her side. Her feet gave out from underneath her and she landed on her back beside the others who where in the same situation as herself.

"Now," Venjix ordered, as the attack bot from Corinth City approached the rangers

"Cant move..." Flynn complained in a strained voice

Summer glanced up through her visor to see her sister beside her, trying in vain to remove the ring trapped around her "Demi..." she said, her voice strained as she too tried to release herself

Despite being in mortal danger; Demi found the more she struggled against the ring around her the tighter it became. It was like it had a mind of its own, and it knew if she got away then Venjix wouldnt be happy. Hearing her name, the White ranger looked up at her sister "Summer..." she said, in a low voice "stop resisting...it's like a self-generating attack. The more you fight it, the stronger it becomes..."

"What?" Summer asked, but before Demi could answer her, there was the sound of rotors in the air and the Gold and Silver rangers from Omega City appeared in the dense orange sky. They locked onto Venjix, Shifter and the attack bot and fired their laser beams as the ground exploded behind the three Attack bots. Before the Zords disappeared and the rangers landed in front of the Original Six.

"Their back," Scott said, in a slightly breathless voice

Flynn nodded "and not a moment too soon,"

"Yeah," Dillon agreed

"Grinders!" Venjix ordered, as the useless bags of bolts appeared "Attack!"

And the fight began, and ended in seconds. The Grinders were no match for the Silver and Gold rangers; not that it was to be expected, seeing as they were no match for the Original RPM rangers. But the real fight came when the attack bot was sent into battle; Venjix and Shifter had managed to escape unharmed, while the Gold and Silver rangers dealt with the attack bot and the Original RPM rangers were unable to stop them, because they were sorta tied up at the moment.

The battle was a short one; what with the two new rangers using one another's strengths and weaknesses to the best of each other's abilities. They made an excellent team, and it was like they were conversing in ways the Original six didnt comprehend or understand, because every attack was flawless and completed within seconds of one another. Soon, the fight was over, and the attack bot was destroyed; along with the red rings around the rangers, which shattered seconds after the attack bot was destroyed.

Scrambling back to their feet the Original team of six rushed towards the new rangers "Wait!" Scott called, hoping they wouldnt run off again like they had the last few times

"Hey..." the Gold ranger spoke first "do you guys..."

"...need a lift..." the Silver ranger finished the sentence for the Gold

Demi grinned before letting off a soft chuckle "Twins..." she said, causing the others to turn to her "Their twins..." she motioned to the Gold and Silver rangers

"How do you know?" Ziggy asked, and Demi could hear the confusion in his voice

The White ranger sighed "Because it is custom for twins to finish one another's sentences..." she explained

"Oh," the others said, when the White ranger had fallen silent; and rolled her eyes behind her visor. She was just thankful they couldnt see.

Splitting into two groups; the rangers each climbed aboard the two Zords and returned to Corinth.

**xXx**

"There are two of them, sir," Hicks declared as he stood at the control mainframe in the centre of the control tower, which was situated over Corinth city

"Bio signals?" Colonel Truman asked

Hicks shook his head "No sir," he answered "nothing alive..."

The Colonel sighed "Re-double our shields"

"Yes, sir," Hicks said, and started to work on the shields

But Dr. K had other plans "Lower the shields, Colonel" she told the two men opposite her. Michael had left hours ago, he had returned to the Garage to take care of Ruby -Demi would have freaked out if she found out, her beloved Dog had been left alone for nearly two days- and she had stayed at the Control Tower to help contact the rangers as much as she could. Michael was collecting her in a few hours, to return to the Lab.

Colonel Truman hesitated "Are you mad?" he questioned, as Dr. K looked up at him "Look, at the instruments for yourself"

"Their Bio-signatures are hidden by a stealth organic cloaking device" Dr. K answered

"And how do you know that?" Colonel Truman asked

"Because I built it" was the answer

The doors opened behind them and Michael walked in, Ruby padding along beside him "I'd listen to her if I were you Colonel," he said, stopping besides Dr. K "Trust me, she isn't someone to mess around with"

The Colonel sighed and nodded at Hicks, before leaving the room. Michael smiled and turned to Dr. K "If it's who you say it is, we should get you back to the Garage..." he explained "Demi and the others are gonna go straight there...you want to be there don't you?" he asked

Dr. K nodded and followed Michael from the room, as he returned her to the Garage.

**xXx**

"Now, uh, let me warn you..." Ziggy was saying as he walked between the Silver and Gold rangers into the Garage "when you meet Dr. K, she's a little icy and cold at first. But don't take it personally, she treats everyone like that..." he continued "I think it's just the way she is"

The ranger lab doors opened and Dr. K appeared in the garage. The Gold and Silver rangers stood in front of the others, as they faced the young Dr. before their helmets disappeared; Dr. K breathed in shakily "Gem! Gemma..." she breathed, before running forward into the arms of the two new rangers. The others stood frozen in shock as they watched the scene unfold before them. Dr. K was acting like she knew the Gold and Silver rangers...and by the looks of her face and the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks - she did.

"Hello, Dr. K" the Gold ranger said, embracing the younger Dr.

"We've missed you," the Silver ranger finished, also embracing the Dr.

"Okay," Ziggy said, in confusion "Im guessing she's trying a different management style with them..."

Demi smiled as the others stood in shock; this was the first time in the last few months that she had actually seen Dr. K...look human. Or at least look, truly happy. She remembered what Michael had told her about Dr. K's past in the Alphabet Soup think tank, and she couldnt help but sympathize for the Dr. Everything she had been through, from such a young age. She had never known her real parents, she didnt know her name...even to this day. She was never allowed to go outside; never had the chance to be a normal child and have a normal childhood. She had been brought to Alphabet Soup and forced to work day in day out, on codes and other things that the think tank needed for the Government.

"Hey," the White ranger said softly too her team-mates "maybe we don't understand Dr. K as much as we thought we did...Maybe there is more to her than meets the eye"

The others exchanged looks; as they turned back to the scene before them; Dr. K was crying freely now, as she looked between the Gold and Silver rangers; as if she was dreaming. Maybe Demi was right; maybe they didnt know the good Dr. as well as they believed they did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's late; been really busy. Exams are coming up, and Exam practice time is taking up all my time. I actually walked in on a trial exam this morning in college. :P**

**I hope this satisfies you; because im not particularly happy with the ending. But it's the best I could come up with. I tried to imagine the mood and feelings Dr. K was feeling in the end of this episode; but im so tired I cant really feel anything except my body shutting down. But I knew I had to get it out.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	17. In or Out

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The Ziggy/Demi relationship is about to start soon. But how about some more fluff first?. Enjoy.**

* * *

**In or Out**

* * *

"Breakfast," Michael said as he sat Demi down at the kitchen table beside the others "most important meal of the day..."

The others frowned at the White ranger and the bodyguard, why had Michael pulled her into the room and sat her down at the table; before placing a bowl of cereal in front of her? Was Demi incapable of doing all that herself or was something else at play. "But..." Demi started, looking up at Michael and trying to move away from the table; but the body guard placed a hand on her shoulder and held her in place.

"Eat" he ordered

Demi sighed and turned back to the breakfast in front of her; she picked up the spoon and ate a small amount of cereal. Since returning to Corinth, after the mission to Omega city she hadnt been eating regular meals like the others. Something the other rangers had picked up on, but hadnt thought anything of it; until yesterday. Demi hadnt eaten a single thing yesterday, she didnt have breakfast with them; or lunch and she didnt even had dinner last night. That's when they knew something was off. Either she was hiding something...or as Summer had pointed out; Demi didnt eat when she was worried about something.

"Series Operators," Dr. K's voice rang out, and the six rangers and Michael looked up as she walked out of the Lab with Gem and Gemma in tow; ever since the Gold and Silver rangers had revealed their true identities, they had been hanging out in the lab with Dr. K more than Michael. Giving the bodyguard time to hang around Demi. Which the White ranger enjoyed, but most of the team didnt. Scott and Ziggy specifically. "As you all know, I have recently learned that my dear friends Gem and Gemma -" she turned to the Silver and Gold rangers who waved energetically at the original six "the original test operators, of the original Ranger Programme Series Hardware..."

"Wow;" Demi said in amazement "that's a mouthful..."

But Dr. K ignored her, as usual "...survived the explosion of the Alphabet Soup research facility, and escaped with the Gold and Silver series morphers -" the screen behind Dr. K changed and showed the morphers she was talking about" - which they have been using to wage a brutal and merciless campaign against Venjix in the wasteland"

"We like to shoot first," Gem said, sounding like an over-active 5-year-old "and..."

"...shoot questions later" Gemma finished for her brother. It had been confirmed that they were in fact twins; something Demi took great pride in figuring out _before_ confirmation.

The original six rangers and Michael exchanged looks; why did it feel that having Gem and Gemma around was going to be harder than any of them thought?

Dr. K noticed the exchange in looks between her team and sighed before continuing "Gem and Gemma have confronted me with the possibility that in an effort to protect myself from future emotional trauma, I may have treated some of you with a degree of forced emotional detachment, even bordering on coldness"

"Something tell's me Michael, isn't included in this" Demi whispered to Summer, who giggled behind her hand as Michael glared at the two of them, forcing them to avoid eye-contact with him

Flynn scoffed "Bordering on Coldness?" he questioned sarcastically

"That's ridiculous, Dr." Summer agreed

Dillon nodded "You must be imagining it," and he rolled his eyes

"No, no," Dr. K said, failing to understand the sarcasm the Rangers were holding "Im afraid it's true"

Demi's eyes widened and she looked towards Summer "Wow..." she mouthed, before looking away and back at Dr. K who continued to speak

"My insistences on referring to each of you as your colour of series, instead of your names is a perfect example" the Dr. explained "So as your mentor..."

Ziggy cleared his throat and stepped in "Uh, Mentor?" he asked "How can you be our mentor? You're younger than us"

"Not all of us," Demi pointed out "She's older than me...by 3-years"

"Oh," Ziggy murmured "well...all but one of us, she is younger than" he corrected. Demi smiled.

Dr. K frowned at the pair "as your _mentor_," she continued, "in an effort to make my feelings clear in official capacity, I will make the following announcement" she then approached the Rangers, starting with Scott. The Red ranger frowning down at her, "Ranger Series Red, I greatly admire your honour, integrity, decision making and unusual hair" she told him "I feel lucky to have you as leader of the team...Scott" she finished, before pulling him into a hug.

The Red ranger looked around nervously as Dr. K pulled away. Demi smothered a giggle into her hand at the look on Scott's face.

Dr. K then moved onto Summer "Ranger Series Yellow, as the oldest female of the team, I want you to know that my feelings of fondest for you are so strong, and I would like you to know that I look up to you as an example as the type of woman I wish to be...Summer"

Summer frowned "Sure, Doctor...the feelings -" she was cut off by the hug; the Yellow ranger looked around the group as her eyes landed on Demi "Help..." she mouthed and seconds later the Dr. let go

Flynn was next "Ranger Blue, your passion, optimism and delightfully musical, though often incomprehensible accent are what make you one of the strongest Rangers...Flynn"

Flynn smiled "I'm happy to help out and..." he was cut off by an awkward hug "okay..." he trailed off

"Ranger Series Black" Dr. K stated, moving onto Dillon who tried to walk away but was stopped by Michael. The two boys glared at one another, before Dillon turned back to Dr. K "Even though you are clearly psychologically unstable and here against your will as apart of a work/release agreement. I still consider you a true hero...Dillon"

This hug was most probably the most awkward one of all; Dr. K embraced Dillon who looked at the team helplessly, causing Summer and Demi to giggle behind their hands. Demi stopped laughing as Dr. K turned on her; her eyes widened, and she stepped backwards, which wasnt much considering Ziggy was standing right behind her.

"Ranger Series White," the Dr. started "your passion to protect your friends and family is courageous; and being the youngest and most childlike, energetic person is what makes you the heart of the Rangers. The team would be lost without you...Demi"

Dr. K pulled Demi into a hug as the brunette squeaked, and looked helpless. K smiled and pulled away before moving onto Ziggy; who opened his arms ready for a hug. Dr. K looked up at him, and nodded.

"You too, Series Ranger Green" she said, before turning to Michael

"Michael, you are the first person outside of Alphabet soup to e_ver_ befriend me," Dr. K told the bodyguard "you have protected me and shielded me away from any harm that has come my way. I know understand why...Demi..." she glanced in the White ranger's direction, who had ducked behind Ziggy, incase the Dr. came back for another hug "...is so dependant on you, the only reason I've been using your name, was because you didnt have an official title like the Rangers" she suddenly wrapped her arms around Michael and hugged him "I stand here today, and thank you for your kindness and friendship."

When she let go she returned to stand between Gem and Gemma "You are the only family I have ever known," she continued, as she faced the whole team "and I love you all...very much"

She then returned to the lab with Gem and Gemma following her; as the others stood in shock. All except Michael.

"Uh, that was..." Summer started

Demi appeared from behind Ziggy, when she was sure the coast was clear "awkward?" she suggested

Summer nodded

"Can we pretend that didnt happen?" Flynn asked "and go back to work now?"

The others nodded and started to disperse "Hey! Hang on!" Ziggy said, stopping them "What about me?" he turned back to the lab as the others continued to walk away, Demi and Summer whispering about something as they glanced over at Michael and laughed behind their hands. "What about all the nice things to say about me?" Ziggy continued, behind the others as he stared at the Ranger lab door

Suddenly the alarms sounded, and the Rangers and Michael returned "We've got a shield breach" the bodyguard stated, reaching the computer first and activating it "inverse vector" he explained

"Inverse what?" Demi questioned

"Gate 43," Summer said, pulling Demi towards the cars. The White ranger shrugged, and climbed into Scott's car beside him; as Dillon pulled Ziggy towards his own, the Green ranger still complaining about Dr. K not saying his name like she had the others.

**xXx**

"I said ENOUGH!" Tenaya yelled, facing Shifter and Crunch at the oxygen plant on the other side of Corinth; why they were here, nobody knew. But it couldnt have been anything good; not when Venjix's fools were involved "We need to pull out before -"

"Before the Rangers get here?" Scott asked, as he and the others appeared behind the three Venjix bots

"Sure," Tenaya smirked "something like that" she snapped her fingers "GRINDERS!" and the bots appeared from everywhere. As if they were lying in wait.

Demi propelled herself backwards into the mass of Grinders and attacked by kick-flipping and destroying the Grinders within her reach. Upon hearing Ziggy yell out the White ranger spun around to see the Green ranger on his back and the Grinders towering over him; she gasped and raced forward as she threw out her hand and started to clench her hand into a fist as the Grinders were thrown into the air; sparked and dropped to the ground - destroyed.

"Thanks," Ziggy said as Demi helped him back to his feet

The White ranger nodded, before spinning around and planting a kick at the Grinders that raced towards her and Ziggy seconds later. As she fought; General Crunch intercepted her attacks on the Grinders and gripped her wrist; he pulled her forward as she reacted and pulled back "Let go!" she snapped, before jumping into the air. She flipped over, and kicked the General in the side as she ripped her hand out of his grasp "Never e_ver_ grab!" she hissed, as the General stumbled away from her.

"Energy blast!" Summer yelled; Demi spun around and ducked, rolling aside just in time as Crunch was blasted overhead and into Shifter as her sister threw him backwards using her energy blasting powers.

"A little warning next time?" Demi asked, as she rolled back to her feet beside Summer

The Yellow ranger smirked "Your welcome" she replied to her sister; who grinned and shook her head. Suddenly the whole place was filled with a strong current of winds; as Tenaya turned on the main fan which was pulling the rangers backwards towards it.

"Grab onto something!" Scott ordered as he latched onto a near-by doorframe to keep from being pulled backwards into the blades of the fan

"Energy levels are down!" Summer yelled over the noise as she latched onto something beside her, as the others followed orders.

As the Grinders were pulled into the fan and destroyed; Shifter, Crunch and Tenaya walked away, leaving the rangers to hold on for dear life "Everyone just hang on," Scott told them

"Is that the best advice you have, for us right now fearless leader?" Dillon asked

"It doesnt seem right to destroy the city with their own, resources" Tenaya said, from the control panel "but im gonna go ahead and do it anyway...what can I say? I guess im just rotten to the core" and she amplified the energy coming from the fan.

"Im slipping," Summer said, from behind Dillon who turned towards her.

"Summer," he said reaching out a hand and grasping her own "Your not going anywhere -"

"Whoa," Ziggy said as he held onto the beam which was beside the grid Demi was holding onto; the current of the wind caught hold of the small Green ranger and pulled him away from the beam and back towards the fan.

"ZIGGY!" Demi screamed; as she reached out to grab the Green ranger; but the wind was too strong and he slipped through her grasp like sand "No!" she yelled, as she tried to reach for him again but he was too far away for her to reach; the only way she would reach him was if she let go. But who would be able to save them both, if she did that?

"One down," Tenaya said as she watched from the controls "and five to go"

At that moment; Gem and Gemma appeared and attacked Tenaya, Shifter and Crunch. Gemma landed in front of the controls and slashed at them, shutting down the fan as Ziggy dropped to the ground in front of it, and the others hit the ground near the objects they had latched onto for safety.

"Until next time, rangers" Tenaya said, as the eight of them re-grouped, she, Crunch and Shifter then quickly made their exit

"Come on," Gem said, starting to follow after them

"We can still catch them" Gemma agreed

And soon the twins had taken off without the others.

"_Rangers,"_ Colonel Truman sounded over the morphers; which was a little odd "_the enemy is leaving the city. Fall back to gamma perimeter"_

"Roger that, Colonel" Summer said into her morpher "Understood"

Demi frowned, before running past the others "Gem! Gemma!" she yelled out, catching up to the other two in seconds; and skidding to a halt in front of them and blocking the exit "Wait! We've been given orders to pull back!" she explained

"But how can we..." Gem started

"...defeat the enemy..." Gemma continued

"...when the enemy..."

"...is out there..."

And they started forward as they tried to make it around the White ranger; they would have probably succeeded if Scott hadnt turned up when he did, and held them back "No!" he told them "we stay inside the dome and defend the city!"

Demi nodded "That's the plan"

"But who..." Gem started again

"...says?" Gemma finished

Demi groaned and smacked her hand against the front of her helmet "You two have _got_ to stop doing that!" she complained

"Doing..."

"...what?"

The twins questioned. Demi growled lightly.

**xXx**

"...we have detected massive Venjix troops and hardware outside the dome" Colonel Truman explained; as the Rangers, Dr. K and Michael all stood inside the control tower

"so we should go out there and..." Gem started again

"...kick some Venjix butt!" Gemma finished

"No!" Colonel Truman ordered defensively, silencing the twins "It's obvious that a major attack on the city is imminent, we need to divert all Power to the shields. Seal out the enemy"

"Sure, that sounds..." Gem started once more

"...like a super plan..."

"...wanna hear..."

"...our plan?"

And the twins turned to the controls behind them "this outpost is three clicks from the main gate..." Gem explained, showing up a factory on the monitors

"...we're gonna go out there and..."

"...blow it up..."

and the two started to make explosion noises as the other rangers exchanged looks.

"Gee," Colonel Truman stated, sarcasm dripping in his words "you make it sound so easy" the twins nodded "Hicks, give them the damage report" and he walked away

Hicks moved forward "Yes, sir," he said facing the rangers "the damage to the Oxygen regeneration plant is extensive; we'd be letting on the air in the dome in the next 30 days, until we can re-build it" he explained

"and that's why," Colonel Truman started once more "we cant afford to let it get hit again. That's why, im going to charge up the dome shields, beyond its current energy limits"

Michael frowned as he listened to the plan but also looked back over the attack from that afternoon; something was off. Tenaya hadnt attacked the Oxygen plant with an attack bot, she had done it herself, but with General Crunch and Shifter at her side. Something was wrong? He knew that, but he couldnt put his finger on what.

"good luck with that," Gem said "we've got a Venjix outpost to..."

"...blow up..." Gemma finished

And the twins headed for the doors; but stopped as Colonel Truman started to speak once more

"Once I've charged up the shields I won't be able to lower it," he explained "too let you two back in"

"Wait," Michael said, as Gem and Gemma shrugged and readied themselves to leave "they may have a point;" he continued turning back to Colonel Truman "how many times has Venjix sent Tenaya, Crunch and Shifter into the dome for an attack without an attack bot? Never..." he answered his own questioned "that's how many times. None. Something's just not right about this whole attack...I just don't know what it is, im looking for"

Demi frowned as she stared at Michael; as Scott spoke from behind her "maybe if we started to take some offensive attacks, then maybe we can -"

"and put the fate of last human city on the face of this earth in danger?" Colonel Truman asked "what are you two trying to do, exactly?" and he motioned at Gem and Gemma.

"we're trying..."

"...too win..."

"...why, what are you trying..."

"...too do, Colonel?"

And they took off; leaving the others in the control tower.

**xXx**

Demi frowned as she stared at the computer screen in front of her, she was sat in Dr. K's black chair and helping Scott search the wasteland for something. After Michael's theory that something was wrong, the two rangers had decided to check it out for themselves. "If that's the Venjix movement and that's the out post that Gem and Gemma went too..." Scott said, talking to Demi "then what's this?" and he traced a squiggly line on the screen.

"I don't know," Demi answered; before looking up as the doors opened and Ziggy and Dr. K entered

"...because I wanted to make sure you didnt have anymore announcements that you wanted to make," Ziggy said, as he followed Dr. K into the ranger lab, after they had returned from the Control tower. Michael was still mulling over the attack from earlier that morning, as he tried to figure out what was bugging him so bad about it. He knew it had something to do with the disappearance of the attack bot; but he couldnt figure out what. All he did know was something didnt add up.

"No!" Dr. K said "Ranger Series Green,"

"Well, maybe of a more personal nature?" Ziggy continued "maybe someone you forgot to mention?"

Dr. K shook her head "No, I don't think so..." she answered, and started to walk away again

"We'll probably because you had really deep feelings," Ziggy pressed "about it, or him and that would make it harder for you to express..."

"Ah, Scott, Demi..." Dr. K said, as she spotted the White and Red ranger at her computer

"Hey Doc," Scott said, looking at the screen "come check this out"

Dr. K appeared beside them "Now, here's the movement of the Venjix troops" Scott explained, pointing at the screen. Demi smiled at Ziggy and motioned for him to join them; the Green ranger sighed and moved up to Demi's side. "and down here is the outpost that Gem and Gemma went too hit"

"What's this line running from here to here, underneath the city?" Demi asked

"It's a prehistoric underground, riverbed" Dr. K answered "it only shows up on the geological survey maps"

"Well Venjix could never send troops into the city, through there" Ziggy said, from beside Scott

"Well, what if he isn't trying to get troops in?" Demi asked "What if he is trying to take something out?"

"I knew something was off!" Michael said loudly entering the Ranger lab, with Summer and Flynn on his heels "Venjix didnt send in an attack bot to destroy the Oxygen plant; because he didnt need one. He just needed someone to shut down all generators"

"Im not following," Ziggy frowned

Michael breathed deeply "It wasnt about destroying the plant at all," he continued "it was about depriving us of the one thing we need to live -"

Summer nodded "Air" she stated simply

"Yes! Air! Oxygen" Michael confirmed

Demi's eyes widened as she turned back the computer screen "He's not trying to send troops in," she said, highlighting the riverbed, and turning to Scott, who nodded.

"He's trying to take the oxygen out" Scott confirmed

"Oh no," Demi mumbled "Scott, your dad is sealing off the exits; he's gonna trap us in here with no air. You have to stop him!"

**xXx**

"Dad!" Scott yelled as his car skidded to a halt behind his father and Hicks; and jumped out "Stop! Wait! You can't do this,"

Colonel Truman turned to his youngest son "Not now, Son" he said

"No, you don't understand," Scott said, "Venjix _wants_ us to panic and over-charge the seals"

"Sir, we're losing optimal air" Hicks said from beside the Colonel

Colonel Truman stared at he exit "Seal the gates," he ordered "over-charge the shields"

Scott stared at his father in disbelief, what he thought he was doing to protect Corinth, he didnt realize he was helping Venjix destroy them.

"Dad," Scott said, trying to reason "Listen to me! Gem and Gemma were right; we can't just hide in here"

"Son," Colonel Truman said, silencing Scott "You know the plan"

The gates started to close behind him; "Yeah," Scott nodded "I know the plan; this time im just not following it" and he started towards the gates.

"Scott!" Demi yelled, as she skidded to a halt beside Colonel Truman, just in time to see Scott roll under the gates and disappear out into the waste "No! Colonel you have to re-open them!"

"Hicks," Colonel Truman said, turning to the second in command beside him "You heard her! Get this thing open!"

"Sir," Hicks responded "It wont open, it won't matter; the shields are over-charged. We won't be able to lower them for at least a few hours" he explained

"We don't have a few hours," Demi said, turning on the second of command "There are three Rangers out there; one of which is our leader! We need to lower the shields now, so we can go out and help them!"

Hicks shook his head "Im afraid they are trapped out there," he said "It wont matter; we can't lower the shields now. You'll have to wait"

Demi sighed and shook her head "If we wait...we die" she said, looking around at the air vent a few feet away "Venjix is stealing our Oxygen from the outside," she said, pointing at the air vent "that's what Scott was trying to tell you. He was trying to warn you about it, but you wouldnt listen!"

**xXx**

Gemma jumped off the rocks and landed on the sand, as she run down the hill towards the factory, her brother behind her. The two twins came to a stop over-looking the factory and smirked "What do you suppose..."

"...it is?" Gem finished the question, as he handed his sister the binoculars he had been using

"Hey," said a voice from behind them, as the twins turned to see Scott "maybe, I can shed some light on that"

Gemma smiled "Scott..."

"...so glad you can..."

"...make it, why the change..."

"...of heart?"

Scott groaned inwardly as he took the binoculars from Gemma and turned to look down at the factory in front of them "New information" he explained "Venjix is plans to suck the Oxygen supply out of the city," he found the mouth of the cavern "from there..."

The twins turned back to the factory and cavern "That would explain..." Gem started

"...the tube..." Gemma finished

Scott nodded "Look, we need to split up" he said, a plan forming in mind "Gem you distract the Grinders, Gemma...you come with me"

"Oh, no we don't ever..."

"...split up..."

Scott shook his head "There's a first time for anything" he said, pulling them both away from the side of the cliff

**xXx**

"This is just great!" Demi complained as she entered the Ranger Lab; she had just returned from the control tower and was now back to explain to the others what had happened. She looked up when she entered the Ranger Lab as the others looked up as she entered.

"Where's Scott?" Summer asked

Demi looked up "Somewhere in the waste," she answered, coming to a stop between Ziggy and Michael "I got there just as he was leaving; even with superspeed I got there too late!"

Michael rolled his eyes from beside the White ranger and patted her shoulder, before he turned to Dr. K as Colonel Truman appeared on the screen which was linked from the mainframe to the control tower computer. _"We need to pull back on the shield power,"_ the Colonel stated

"Oxygen Levels dropping," Michael said as he moved away from the group and towards the big computer on the other side of the room "In the upper atmosphere of the dome" he confirmed; heightening the remaining Rangers fears.

_"Scott was right,"_ Colonel Truman sighed

Demi nodded "So were Gem and Gemma," she said

"We have to get out there and help them!" Summer said, looking around at the others

"_It will take more than a few hours before we can lower the shields again_," Colonel Truman explained "Demi, you know this!"

Demi nodded "Yeah, you told me" she said "But like I said, we don't have a few hours"

Colonel Truman sighed and shook his head "_There is no way out"_

_"_There is one way," Ziggy said, injecting himself into the conversation "Station 19, remember Dillon? It vents propane gas, even when the shields are up"

Dillon frowned "I thought you said it only did that at Dawn?"

"Well," Ziggy faltered

"Well, we can reset the city's automatic clock;" Flynn interrupted "reset it all for dawn"

"Let's do it!" Summer said

"There is only one problem," Michael said, coming back into the conversation "as full proof as that plan may seem, with the shields over-charged, the flame bursts will be firing at a rate 200 times faster than normal"

Demi sighed and turned to her friend and bodyguard "Then we'll just have to be extra careful" she said

Michael shook his head "You'll have to be extra careful," he pointed out "the others could use their powers to get them out of the city; there is no way you'd be able to levitate the fire burst, and you cant reach 200 miles/per hour just by running"

"Would you stop worrying about me," Demi asked, as she run out after the others "Please...I'll be fine!"

"I wish I could!" Michael grumbled as the Rangers disappeared and he returned to Dr. K's side.

**xXx**

The last remaining four rangers, stood in an horizontal line in front of Station 19, even from where they stood they could feel the heat of the blasts that were given off from in front of them "This is it," Summer said, from between Dillon and Flynn "its the only way out"

"Why won't she just call me by my name?" Ziggy asked, referring to Dr. K

Flynn nodded in agreement with Summer "We've got to go through," he said "We've got no other choice"

"Good," Dillon said "then we can stop talking and get too it"

"I mean, 'Ziggy'" the Green ranger continued "is that so hard?"

"Would you get your head in the game man?" Flynn snapped,

Demi rolled her eyes and readied her morpher "Ready?" she asked, coming between the Green and Blue rangers; they could pick a fight with one another _after_ they had found Scott, Gem and Gemma.

"Ready!" the others agreed

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Once morphed Summer stepped up to leave the city first "Initiating G-energy burst" she said, over the coms to Michael and Dr. K back at the Ranger Lab

"_Roger that, Ranger Yellow"_ Dr. K confirmed "_be careful to conserve energy flow"_

Summer breathed deeply; "Energy Blast!" she yelled, before blasting the gasses out for a few seconds, she then run towards the exit and disappeared outside as the flames came back.

"Michael," Demi said, into her com "One down..."

_"Roger that, Demi"_ Michael answered her as Flynn stepped up to go next

"Initiating ten second time freeze," the Blue ranger stated; as his helmet blinked and the flames froze, he run through before his ten seconds was up and he was trapped on the other side

"Two down..." Demi confirmed; before turning to Dillon. For some reason, she felt like she had to make sure the others got through before she did.

Dillon hit a button on his morpher and his shield appeared "Invincibility Shield," he said, before running through

Demi nodded "Three down..." she then turned to Ziggy "You're next"

"What about you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Havent figured that out yet," she told him

For a few moments the two youngest of the team stood in silence, as Demi tried to figure out how she was going to get out of the city, without disintegrating herself; "Hey, I could teleport us both through...You know like I did before; when you were -"

"Thrown off a building?" Demi asked. Ziggy nodded.

Demi and Ziggy nodded once, as Ziggy opened his arms as if to hug Demi. The White ranger bit her lower lip, and mentally thanked herself that she was morphed, because of the dull blush that was rising in her face. The Green ranger's arms enveloped her, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Well, here goes..." Ziggy said as he hit a button on his morpher and a green light; they disappeared and reappeared outside of the dome with the other rangers.

"Did we make it?" Demi asked, as she looked up and around

Summer grinned behind her visor "Do you two need time alone?" she asked

Ziggy and Demi pulled away from one another quickly, as if they had been burnt and turned away from one another "Let's go," Demi said, heading away from the gates, the others following her.

**xXx**

The wind picked up slightly as the sand whirled around the five rangers as they walked around in the waste, with Dr. K and Michael giving them co-ordinates over the coms. "Hey, could you two shut up, for a second?" Demi asked Dr. K and Michael as they continued to argue over which way the rangers were supposed to go next. The line fell silent, and the rangers turned to Demi who was standing as still as possible and seemed to be listening intently.

"What is it?" Summer asked, touching Demi's shoulder

The White ranger looked up "Do you feel that?" she asked

Summer paused, as did the other rangers; and seconds later the ground shook violently as they all turned their gaze skyward, a few feet away from where they were standing a 30ft attack bot.

"Zords!" Dillon said to Michael and Dr. K and seconds later the Zords appeared; and the Valemax Megazord was created while the others remained in their Zords, seeing as they needed the Eagle Zord to create the High Octane Megazord,

"Time for some spring cleaning," Summer said, from her bear Zord

"_Finish it rangers,"_ Dr. K told them

Scott called for his Zord and seconds later the High Octane Megazord stood proudly beside the Valemax Megazord.

"Super sabre!" Scott commanded, "You're going down!"

The Attack bot stuck out his vacuum arm and sucked the super sabre into it, causing it to disappear; "Oh this is not good," Demi mumbled

Dillon produced his blaster; and fired several lasers at the Attack bot, which sucked them straight inside its body; once the Valemax Megazord lowered its weapon, the monster started to suck the Megazords forward using its vacuum nozzle.

"This...is...not...good..." Scott said, in a strained voice as he tried to refrain from being sucked into the vacuum; but saving energy from the Megazords was something he found he couldnt control.

"We gotta..."

"...do something"

_"Gem, Gemma," _Dr. K spoke up over the coms "_Im down-morphing you're Zords,"_

There was a rotor sound and the Gold and Silver Zords flew into view; Gem fired lasers first, closely followed by Gemma. The blasts hit the Attack bot, causing it to release its hold on the other rangers.

"Let's combine," Gem said, to his sister

Scott nodded from inside his Megazord "Do it!" and the two Zords combined with the High Octane Megazord; the battle was short lived after that and the Attack bot toppled over and exploded as soon as it hit the ground.

**xXx**

At the end of the day; the shields had been lowered and the rangers had been able to return to Ranger base after defeating the Attack bot; the rangers were dispersed all around the kitchen; Summer was near the Fridge, Scott, Dillon, Flynn and Michael were around the table, Ziggy was leaning against the work top.

"Hey, where's Demi?" Michael asked, before shouting out as the White ranger landed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck

Demi giggled "You called?" she asked

Michael rolled his eyes, as Demi dropped down from his back and made her way towards the Green ranger as she jumped up beside him, Ruby padded along beside her, and sat down on the floor beneath the place where her mistress was now sitting. "Oh, chocolate" Demi said, taking a chocolate bar from Summer as the Yellow ranger passed, and started to munch on it. Michael moved to take it from her, but the White ranger glared at him.

"Demi," Michael sighed "you know Sugar makes you hyper..."

"Chocolate, is a girl's best friend" Demi stated "take it from me...and I'll bite you!"

Michael moved his hand away from the White ranger and turned away from her. Demi grinned and turned back to eating her chocolate, until Dr. K appeared from the Ranger Lab "Oxygen Levels have returned to normal," the Dr. told them

Scott chuckled; a laugh which caused Demi to grin in amusement.

"In an effort to improve my role as your Mentor -" Dr. K started to continue, before being interrupted once more by Ziggy

"Mentor?" Ziggy asked "can someone please explain to her that she is younger than us?"

"Can someone explain to him, that while she is younger than you..." Demi said "she is older than me" she grinned at Ziggy who narrowed his eyes at her

"...I want to begin adding positive reinforcement to our post mission's debriefings" Dr. K continued, interrupting the staring contest between the White and Green rangers. She nodded and turned to Scott "Scott...as usual, your judgement and leadership were impeccable..."

"She's not gonna hug us again is she?" Demi whispered to Michael, who lowered himself onto his haunches beside her

Michael grinned "I don't know...maybe..."

"Demi..." Dr. K continued, causing the White ranger to look up from her spot on the floor "you served admirably as leader in Scott's brief absence"

Demi smiled and exchanged a look with Scott who smirked in her direction

"Summer," Dr. K said turning to the Yellow ranger "Admirable work, as always...oh, and I love those shoes"

Summer smiled and looked down at her shoes as Dr. K moved onto Flynn "Flynn, excellent work as always,"

"Dillon...you should amazing courage,"

"Gem, Gemma," Dr. K continued going around the team "you guys have made me proud"

The Gold and Silver rangers exchanged smiles, as Dr. K turned to Ziggy "And you..." she faltered slightly "are..."

Suddenly the alarm started to blare, causing Dr. K to look up and walk away. Michael jumped to his feet and hurried to the computer as he locked onto the target.

"Ah, no," Ziggy said "No wait, you werent finished..." he called after Dr. K

"Sector 27" Michael called to the rangers as they moved towards their vehicles

"Come on," Ziggy called "This maybe the last time you'll ever see me. Im serious!"

But Dr. K had already disappeared into the Ranger lab with Michael; the doors closing behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here; except, The Ziggy/Demi relationship is about to start. Thanks to all who voted for the episodes, the one who obviously has won is 'Prisoners' so keep reading for the next update.**

**Review (Only got two of these last chapter. Please review, I want to hear what you think)**

**Thanks**

**~Kara~**


	18. Prisoners

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Slight change to the beginning of this chapter; something I didnt include in last chapter, because it happened a**_**fter**_** the rangers went out on their second Attack Bot mission. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prisoners**

* * *

Michael sighed in frustration and anger; it had been roughly twelve hours since Demi had been captured by Venjix troops and he and the others were having no luck on finding her. Summer was a mess, she was obviously upset, but trying really hard not to show it, she hadnt been talking much or eating, which clearly showed she was depressed. And who could really blame her? Her sister had been taken captive by Venjix, for all the rangers knew, she could have been dead already...but it wasnt anyone's fault, but his. He shouldn't have allowed Demi to become a Power Ranger in the first place! He knew the dangers...he knew the risks she would be taking; he should have told her no; at the beginning. He should have protected her better; been there when she needed help, who was he to leave her side? He was her bodyguard, she may have been a ranger, but she still needed him. Still needed his protection. She was still in danger.

"Michael," Dr. K said, as she entered the Ranger lab, snapping the bodyguard out of his thoughts "we may have something..."

He nodded "I'll be right out..."

Dr. K nodded once and left; Michael sighed and followed after her. The sooner they found Demi, and brought her home - the more relieved he would be.

"...here are a few other targets," Gem and Gemma were saying from the monitors

"...they could lead us to the villains'' lair," Gemma explained

Gem nodded "...we want to make them all go..."

"BOOM!" the twins finished together; making explosion noises

"We want to start with this one," Gem said

"...it's a factory where Venjix uses human prisoners too..."

"...manufacture and build..."

"...Grinders..."

"How can you two be so sure?" Scott asked

"Because we..."

"...were Prisoners there ourselves..."

"...oh yes..."

"...we were forced to work..."

"...unbearable hours under..."

"...unspeakably brutal conditions..."

"...we want some..."

"Payback!" they finished together

"Gotta like their...um..." Dillon faltered, before he looked around for Demi, who usually suggested a word around this time; he frowned however when he realized that Demi wasnt there "Oh, right...she's not here"

Summer nodded and patted his shoulder; she wasnt the only one who was taking Demi's kidnapping hard "But if there are human, prisoners' out there -" Summer started

"- then we've got to go look for them," Flynn intercepted

"And Demi could be there," Ziggy inputted, he too was worried about the hyperactive, ball of energy that was the White Ranger

Scott sighed "Look; im with you" he said "but no one is going anywhere without a plan"

"Okay," Gem said turning to Gemma "while he..."

"...makes a plan..." Gemma continued

"...we'll go make some..."

"...really big blobby stuff..."

"...to drop on the factory..."

"Ka - BOOM!" and they run off towards the kitchen.

**xXx**

Dillon sat alone in front of his car as he fiddled with the key around his neck; he pulled out his pocket watch and inserted the key as he turned it, causing the soft tune that had proven to be a soothing lullaby for Demi a few months back, started to play softly. Summer approached him from behind.

"Do you know that tune?" she asked

Dillon glanced over his shoulder at her, before looking back at the watch "by heart" he answered her

Suddenly the alarm blared over head and the two headed back into the garage, to find out where the attack was; they re-grouped with the others in front of the computer where Michael and Dr. K were standing "Venjix attack bot," Dr. K told the rangers as Michael zeroed in on the threat "its infiltrated the city through a garbage shoot,"

"What are we dealing with here?" Dillon asked

Michael frowned "Its looks like a giant ball of yarn," he said, looking over his shoulder at the Rangers and Dr. K

"Oh, release the giant cat Zord" Flynn joked

"Yeah," Ziggy said "or the knitting needles"

The others threw him confused looks

"Knitting needles?" Flynn asked "Look, if you're choosing a Zord, man, go with an animal"

Ziggy rolled his eyes "So every Zord has to be an animal?" the green ranger questioned

"Uh, yeah" Michael said, his back to the rangers "after all they are called _Bio_-Zord...and Bio, usually relates to animals, besides, don't you guys have work to do? Besides, fighting each other?"

"He's right," Scott said, and he led the way towards the vehicles

**xXx**

The rangers -minus Demi- had finally reached the scene; there was cardboard boxes piled high, and garbage bags littered the floor; but there was no Attack Bot to be seen for miles. "Yay," Ziggy said in mock excitement "Garbage...and more..." he lifted a bag up off the floor "more garbage..."

"Uh, guys" Scott said, over his shoulder "nothing seems out of place here,"

"Weird," Summer said, returning to the guys "You'd think that a giant ball of yarn...would, oh, I don't know, stand out?"

"You sound like Demi," Flynn said

Summer frowned under her helmet "Yeah, well Demi's not here at the moment, so someone had to say it"

A soft whistling was heard, and the rangers all looked around to see where the source was coming from "Oh, now that creep me out" Flynn said, running down the ramp and coming to an halt in front of his friends

"What?" Summer questioned

"Unless it was a trap!" Dillon stated

A familiar voice rang out "That's right Ranger Black," Tenaya said as she appeared behind them "but I guess the whole whistling gave it away, don't you think?"

Summer glared through her visor at the Hybrid, the same hybrid who had recently kidnapped her sister

"Greetings," said another familiar voice, closely followed by a annoying laugh from above, as General Shifter and Crunch appeared on the balcony above them

"Sorry guys," Scott said, pointing at the two Generals "that giant ball of yarn had me more worried than you"

"Should we tell them about the surprise?" General Shifter asked

General Crunch shook his head "Oh no," he said "don't ruin it, let's let it be a surprise..."

"Where's Demi!" Summer demanded, her eyes never leaving Tenaya's

"Who?" the Hybrid asked "I don't know anyone of that name" she then smirked deviously

Summer clenched her hands into fists, as they shook at her side "Where is my sister!" she demanded to know, as she started forward slightly

"Ah, ah, ah, Ranger Yellow" Tenaya said mockingly "take another step...and you won't see your precious White Ranger again"

Summer stopped dead in her tracks, she was torn between slapping the smirk off of Tenaya's face and seeing her sister again; if she would ever see her sister again, that was.

"Wait a minute," Ziggy said, pushing through the group "we came here expecting to find a big ball of yarn...what could you possibly, give us that would surprise us more than -" he was cut off, however, when a large Saw attack bot collided with him, pinning him against the side of a wall.

"Surprise!" the two generals yelled from above

Ziggy whimpered "Okay, I'll admit that I didnt see that coming, but...I wouldnt exactly say that I was surprised"

The other rangers gasped and rushed forward to battle the Attack bot; they pushed it off of Ziggy and the battle began. "The surprise isn't that you were going to be fighting, Venjix's latest creation...the surprise, is that you are going to lose"

The Attack bot stood in the centre of the five rangers; and continued to fight with the same moves that the rangers had used seconds before, swatting them aside like they were nothing like flies on the wall.

"The Sawbot Generation 15, wasnt built to destroy the city" General Crunch said from above

"Or even its inhabitants" General Shifter continued from beside

Tenaya smirked "It was built to destroy you!" she said "Any last requests?"

Dillon laughed "Just two...1) Where is Demi!" he demanded "and 2) please stop talking!" and he rushed forward to battle with the Hybrid

"Mhmm...I don't see how that works Ranger Black," Tenaya retorted, blocking an attack from Dillon "How can you ever find your precious White ranger; if I stop talking? Not that I would tell you, anything...anyway!"

"Summer!" Scott yelled, as the Yellow ranger was thrown down the ramp by the Attack bot as the fight continued

Ziggy jumped forward "Come here!" he said, throwing a punch but missing, and tumbling off the ledge and onto the Garbage bags on the floor beneath. Flynn moved forward, but was thrown onto the garbage bags beside the attack bot, as Scott moved in with a punch. The Attack bot blocked, and kicked the Red ranger in the chest sending him flying backwards.

_"Rangers, watch your energy levels"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over the inter-coms

But watching their energy levels in a fight was easier said than done. Especially when the fight was as brutal as the one they were currently fighting.

"_Summer..."_ Michael said over the coms "_The Attack bot might have a weak spot in its lower right defences"_

"One way to find out" Summer responded; and she returned to battle. She blocked an attack with her foot, grabbed the attack bots arm and kicked multiple times in the side, before punching the right side of its leg, with disastrous results. The Attack bot caught her wrist, pulled her to her feet and threw her aside like a rag doll.

"_Ranger Black,"_ Dr. K said, interrupting Dillon's fight with Tenaya "_Disengage battle with Tenaya 7, and return to the others"_

"But what about answers on Demi?" Dillon asked "She knows where she is!"

"_We will worry about Ranger White's whereabouts later,"_ Dr. K answered

"_What?" _Michael sounded angrily "_The longer Venjix has Demi, the worse damage he could do! We need to find her...NOW!"_

"_And we will"_ Dr. K argued "_We need to protect the city first..."_

Michael didnt answer, but Dillon could imagine him sighing and walking away from the Dr. probably running his hand through his hair, in anger or frustration. "You got it," Dillon said, returning to battle the attack bot with Summer.

"Go for the lower right," Summer told Dillon

"_Negative Ranger Yellow,"_ Dr. K said "_Cancel that"_

The rangers returned to battle all at once; but were once again knocked off their feet before they could even get in a decent hit

"_The Sawbot is instanously learning and adapting to your every move,"_ Dr. K explained "_You must cease all attacks! Repeat...cease all attacks!"_

"Cease all attacks?" Flynn questioned

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked

Tenaya smirked, as the Saw bot readied for its final attack "You're supposed to be destroyed..." she said "duh..."

"Even I knew that one!" General Crunch said, as the Saw bot moved in closer to the rangers; before being blasted backwards as Gem and Gemma arrived; the twins also blasted Tenaya and the two Generals as they landed behind them.

"Whoo..." Gem cheered

"...a direct hit..." Gemma cheered also

Tenaya growled as she got back to her feet "That was a cheap shot!" she snapped at the twins

"We..."

"...know..."

"...and there's more..."

"...where that came from"

"Don't worry," Tenaya said "We won't over stay our welcome" and she fired a blast at the ground in front of her, it exploded and when the smoke cleared Tenaya, the Generals and the attack bot were gone.

"Yeah," Gemma cheered

"They blew..."

"...themselves up..."

"No!" Summer yelled, as she pushed herself up and run towards the place the Hybrid had just been standing seconds ago "Their gone!" how was she going to find Demi now?

Scott pulled out his morpher "Dr. K," he said "we've lost them"

"_Not to worry, rangers..."_ Dr. K responded "_based on these schematics; that attack bot was designed to do one thing. Learn your moves."_

"What?" Scott asked

"_That means one thing can be certain," _Michael intercepted "_It will be back..."_

"And Demi?" Summer asked; she just _had_ to find her sister...before it was too late

_"Still searching Summer,"_ Michael answered the Yellow ranger "_We'll find her...I promise"_

Summer sighed and nodded as the communication link was broken.

* * *

_"Let me go!" Demi yelled, as she fought with Tenaya 7; the Hybrid had taken advantage of the fact that she didnt have a Zord and was watching the Megazord battle from the ground. At first, when the Hybrid had attacked, Demi had been taken by surprise and thrown against a solid brick wall, knocking the air out of her lungs before she was roughly pulled to her feet by her shoulder and pulled towards the exit with Tenaya and General Shifter and Crunch._

_"Venjix has ordered your capture," Tenaya said "and you're coming with us! Your friends cannot help you now!"_

_Demi continued to fight and struggle as she tried to get Tenaya to release her, but resistance was futile. The Hybrid's grip was like a vice and there was no way out. "GUYS!" she yelled, as Tenaya continued to drag her towards the exit. She didnt want to leave, but she couldnt move or remove herself from Tenaya's grip for that matter. Her friends were her only hope now...but they were too busy._

_The Hybrid laughed evilly as she pulled the White ranger out of sight of her friends, as the Megazord battle ended and the Attack bot was destroyed. No surprises there. But she had to get out of here, before she was discovered with their precious White ranger._

_"Demi?" Summer called, as she landed from the Megazord, normally her sister was there waiting for her "Demi! Where are you?"_

_The guys and Gemma crowded around the Yellow ranger; as they each frowned on Demi's sudden disappearance._

_"SUMMER!"_

_Demi's yell carried on the wind back to them; and the rangers spun around just in time to see Tenaya pull Demi from the safety of the dome and out into the waste. They had no chance to go after her, as the gates closed instantly and the shields were reactivated_

**xXx**

The next morning dawned; and still Michael and Dr. K had had no luck in tracking Demi's signal through her morpher. The rangers had gone to bed last night with a heavy heart of leaving one of their own in Venjix's clutches with no hope of finding her at all. For all they knew Demi was already gone...or worse. The only two who didnt seem physically or emotional affected by the loss of Demi was Gem and Gemma, but they have been the fact that they hadnt know the White ranger as long as the others. The worst of the Rangers, was Summer...she had thrown herself into finding her sister, just as bad as Michael had; sometimes she never left the lab, and if she did it was probably to get something to eat or go to bed. Other than that; finding Demi was her number one priority.

"Oh, what's for Breakfast?" Ziggy asked as he entered the kitchen to find Gem and Gemma standing around a large mixing bowl, which held pink blobby stuff "Pancakes? You guys..." and he scooped up a large amount onto a spoon and stuffed it into his mouth "now is that cinnamon I smell?" and he walked away, leaving a grinning Gemma behind.

"Oh, that's not Pancake batter," Gem called after the Green ranger

Gemma shook her head "silly...its nutronic..."

"...detonating putty..." Gem finished adding more things to the putty

Ziggy stopped as he spat out the detonating putty.

Dillon smirked "Detonating putty," he said "if that doesnt wake you up, I guess nothing will..." and the Black ranger headed for the stairs leading to the rooms.

Gem and Gemma laughed at the Black ranger, before returning to work, and humming a familiar tune to the Black ranger, causing him to stop on the stairs and turn around "That tune," he said

The twins stopped what they were doing "like it?" Gemma asked "Join in..."

"Hum with us if you like," Gem said, rolling a ball of detonating putty in his hands

"Just tell me where you heard it," Dillon said, leaning on the table in front of the twins

The Twins were silent for two seconds "Oh," Gem said "we heard it..."

"...in the factory..." Gemma finished

Dillon fell silent as he looked away from the two; before heading towards the Ranger Lab where, Summer, Flynn and Scott were with Michael and Dr. K.

**xXx**

"The Venjix factory?" Scott asked, as Michael brought up the 3D version of the factory, Gem and Gemma had told them about the night before "you mean the one you were telling us about yesterday?"

"Yeah," Gem said "we shared a cell next to a..."

"...girl who was always humming that tune..." Gemma said "It was the only thing that calmed the little girl with her..."

"...Little girl?" Summer asked quickly

Gem and Gemma nodded "Yeah..." they said together

"...so when we work..."

"...we hum it..."

"...too..."

"This girl," Dillon said "what did she look like?" he asked

"Well we never saw..."

"...them..."

"...we just talked to them through a..."

"...teeny tiny crack..."

"...in the wall..."

"She was so nice..." they said together

"What about the little girl?" Summer asked quickly

Gemma frowned "she was so scared..." the silver ranger said

Gem nodded in agreement "...cried nearly every..."

"...night..."

"...always wanted her..."

"...mommy and daddy..."

"What about the song?" Dillon asked "What did she say about that?"

"...she said it came from..."

"...an old family heirloom..."

"...carried by..."

"...her brother..."

Dillon dug into his pocket and pulled out the silver pocket watch; he opened it with the key as the same tune the twins had been humming seconds ago started to play "Like this?" he asked

"...wow, does that mean..."

"...you're her brother..."

"Her name," Dillon said "tell me her name..."

"Nobody in the cap..."

"...used their real names..."

"...but there was..."

"...something different; she was..."

"...Inibitant, in the, uh..."

"...visual arena..."

"Well what does that mean?" Ziggy asked "was she ugly or something?"

Michael rolled his eyes, as he leant against the wall watching the conversation take place; with a heavy sigh he pushed off the wall and walked forward "She was blind..." he said

"She was blind," Dillon repeated with a nod

Gem and Gemma smiled

"She was blind..."

"...as in not able to see..."

"That must be her," Dillon said "and she could still be there now"

"Aww," Gem complained "We were just planning to just..."

"...vaporise the whole thing from sub orbit"

"What?" Summer asked loudly "Not only could Dillon's sister be in there, but so could mine! Not to mention 200 civilians..."

Dillon stared at the twins before heading towards his car.

"Stop Dillon," Scott said following after the Black ranger "I know how you must be feeling -"

"No," Dillon responded "You don't"

"Well, we need information" Scott retaliated "we need a plan of attack"

"Dillon he is right," Summer said "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do...my sister could be in there too; but we're not doing anyone any good if we go running off into the waste without a plan"

"We just need a bit of time," Flynn said, trying to reason

Dillon shook his head "My sister and Demi may not have that kind of time!" he responded

"Uh, need I remind you," Dr. K said, coming out of the ranger lab "the last time you went out into the waste to chase down your past; it was all a Venjix trap. How do you possibly know if any of these memory fragments are real?"

Dillon walked back towards her "This is real," he said, holding up his pocket watch "Gem and Gemma are real...my sister must be real too!" and he walked away, towards his car. Ziggy watched him go, before glancing at the other's before following after his friend.

**xXx**

"I don't know Scott," Flynn said as he and Scott walked towards Dillon's car "Taking the spark plugs out of Dillon's car, I mean is that really necessary?"

Scott sighed "come on Flynn," he said "there is no way im letting Dillon go racing off into the waste against my orders; can we just do it before he gets any bright ideas?"

The Fury's engine revved behind them, and the Blue and Red rangers turned "I think it might be a bit late for that," Flynn said as Dillon's car pulled out of the Garage.

"Dillon!" Scott yelled, starting forward "We gotta go after him!" he said turning to Flynn, who was looking over their cars.

The Blue ranger shook his head "that might be a problem" he said "we seem to be missing our spark plugs"

**xXx**

Reaching out of the window; Dillon dropped the spark plugs he had taken from Flynn and Scott's car before he left onto the sand, as he drove away from the dome and further into the waste; just like last time. This time though, instead of a quiet brunette at his side, he had a talkative one. Yes; Ziggy had followed him, for reasons unknown, but Dillon had a pretty good idea why Ziggy was threatening his life to come out here with him, and it wasnt because of his sister.

"Yup," Ziggy had started already "it just goes to show ya, how much things can change. Remember when the two of us first met? You didnt even know your name..."

"I still don't know my name," Dillon answered

"Yeah or where you were from..." Ziggy corrected

Dillon shook his head "I still don't..."

"Or where you were going" Ziggy countered

Dillon was silent; before he pulled to a halt on top of a sand dune and turned to the Green ranger "You know? I still don't know that either..."

Ziggy sighed "You know im trying to explore the concept of change, you know, and it would really help me, if you would work with me here"

Dillon rolled his eyes and looked away "No," he said "I mean, I think we took a wrong turn; check the directions"

"Oh, sorry" Ziggy said, reaching for the map and opening it, before freezing when he saw the map they had "I think we may have a problem...I don't think I can read the map Gem and Gemma had drawn for us," he showed Dillon, and the paper was filled with love hearts, butterflies, unicorns and rainbows "Uh, is the rainbow a road? Now the flower, that could be the factory...uh, but the unicorn, uh...I have no clue" he said, finally giving up.

Suddenly there was an explosion; and lasers hit the ground around the car as Grinders sped towards them

"Grinders!" Dillon said as the robots got closer

"Yeah, well drive!" Ziggy said

Dillon shook his head "too late..." he said, as the Grinders surrounded the car "bail!"

Dillon managed to take on his own Grinders; the group he fought was alot bigger than Ziggy's who looked like he was struggling with one Grinder, which in fact refused to let go. There was the sound of a motorbike and a Grinder on board one drove towards the green ranger and fired lasers, causing the ground to explode and Ziggy to be lifted into the air and hit the ground as he came back down with a hard thud.

"ZIGGY!" Dillon yelled out for his friend

There was a female yell; and Summer appeared, she flew over Dillon's car and attacked the Grinder which was making its way back towards Ziggy who now lay on the sand; she put on her helmet and clipped it on as she steered the bike away from her fallen comrade and blasted the Grinders holding Dillon, before she skidded to a halt, as Ziggy approached her. Laughing.

"Summer," Dillon said, approaching the Yellow ranger too "that was...nice"

Summer shrugged "I think...we're supposed to be heading in the direction of the Unicorn's horn is pointing; under the rainbow"

Ziggy frowned "how did you know that?" he asked

"Gem and Gemma..." she said "remind me of little Demi..." she answered and she started towards the car "Oh, and I call front seat"

"Not fair!" Ziggy said racing after her "Are you sure, you and Demi aren't twins?" he questioned

"Positive," Summer answered "Why?"

Dillon chuckles "because she claims the front seat in my car, too"

"Oh," Summer said, nodding once

**xXx**

After a few more minutes drive; Dillon, Ziggy and Summer came to a halt in front of a foundation of rocks, they jumped out and climbed the small hill, ducking down behind some boulders at the top as they stared down at the factory, Dillon put the binoculars to his eyes and nodded when he saw what he was looking for. "Yup," he said "Grinders! This is it!" and he turned to the other two beside him.

"Well, at least we know Gem and Gemma were telling the truth," Summer said "but now what?"

"We get in there," Dillon said "and we find them..."

"Yeah sure," Ziggy said "but how?"

Summer smirked "we blend in" she said, referring to humans, she then jumped up and lead the way down the sand dune and towards the factory; grabbing some old clothes that were left out, she handed a pair to Dillon and Ziggy and the three of them slipped them on over their clothes, waiting for the right opportune moment, the three of them joined the humans on their way into the factory.

After entering the factory; the three Rangers split up from the other humans and made their way off in a different direction "That door's guarded," Summer whispered, as she hid behind a stacked shelf, on what must have been the second floor of the factory "must be some sort of control room..."

"There might be records," Dillon said "files. Information on the prisoners"

Suddenly the door opened behind them and the three Rangers quickly moved out of sight, before they were scene as a couple of Grinders entered the room with a group of humans "Okay," Ziggy said "What we need is a diversion..." he trailed off when he saw Summer and Dillon staring at him "and I get the feeling the diversion is going to be me...isn't it?"

Summer and Dillon nodded

"Right," Ziggy said "thought so...fine!"

The Black and Yellow rangers moved to walk away

"I'll get their attention," Ziggy said

Summer and Dillon stopped and back-tracked "Remember," Dillon said "not too much attention"

Summer nodded in agreement, as she pulled Ziggy's hood down "keep it low key"

"Hey, hey, hey" Ziggy said "this is me your talking to...alright?"

Summer frowned "Distract them long enough for us to get in;" she told the Green ranger "then try and find Demi and get her out of here"

Ziggy nodded; and while Dillon and Summer went one way, he went another. With the Black and Yellow ranger's trying to make it to the door on the opposite side of the factory, Ziggy prepared himself to distract the Grinders so they could get inside undetected. Dropping a metal casing on the ground, the tinkering sound got the attention of the Grinders as they turned the Green ranger's direction; once Ziggy had seen that Dillon and Summer were right on top of the Grinders, he threw the glove in his hand and hit one of them dead in the face. The whole group turned in his direction and Dillon and Summer managed to get into the control room undetected. He smiled.

Now to find Demi.

Careful not to attract the attention of the Grinders, Ziggy made his way for the exit; he glanced around outside careful not to be spotted before he followed the metal walkway down towards another room. He opened the door and looked inside, it was empty. He sighed, this was going to be harder than he expected. Taking a deep breath he continued down the hallway, checking rooms when he came across them, finally he came across one room where the door was ajar; as he drew closer he could hear screams coming from inside.

"No! Let her go!"

That voice was familiar.

"I mean it! Let go, you useless bag of bolts!"

It was Demi. That's why it sound so familiar to him; pulling back the door quickly Ziggy entered the room before ducking quickly as a Grinder was thrown towards him. He dodged as the robot hit the wall behind him and shatted, blue electricty sparking from its circuits. There was a whimper followed by a question of his name.

"Ziggy?"

The Green ranger looked up, to see Demi staring at him. Her green eyes illuminated in the dim light of the cell room, there was a small girl cowering behind her, her small form shaking visibly, before he could speak, Demi was across the room and into his arms, hugging him tightly. He stood for a moment in shock, before he wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her back, holding her as close to him as he possibly could without suffocating her. Over the past 24 hours, he had missed her so much...

"I thought you'd forgotten me," she whispered into his jacket

Ziggy recovered from his state of surprise and shook his head "We could never forget about you..." he pulled away from her and held her at arms length, as he stared into her face "_I _couldnt forget about you"

Demi stared at him; he was so close in the dim light of the cell room. Slowly, not realizing what was happening, Demi felt her lips brush against his so softly it felt like the touch of a butterfly wing. Catching herself she moved to pull away, but was caught by surprise when he reacted and kissed her back. He was so soft...so gentle; but it was more to this kiss, it wasnt a friendly one there was something behind it, something that meant more than friendship.

An alarm sounded loudly throughout the whole of the factory; and Ziggy pulled away from Demi, as he looked up as the red lights flashed, his arms maintaining a hold on Demi's waist. "What's that?" he asked

"Intruder alarm," Demi responded "Someone must have tripped a wire..." she explained

Ziggy looked back at her "Summer and Dillon" he said

"What?" Demi questioned "Summer and Dillon are here?" she paused, of course they were, what a stupid question. Someone had to be here with Ziggy, they wouldnt have let him leave the dome alone.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open and a group of Grinders swarmed in; the little girl who was still in the room screamed as more appeared behind her and grabbed her arms. "Madison!" Demi yelled, as she spun around; the Grinders had gripped Madison by the shoulders and hauled her into the air as they attempted to escape with her. Jumping forwards, Demi punched a Grinder in the chest and sent it sailing backwards into a empty cell, as the other Grinders put Madison down and started to fight with Demi; who blocked and attacked defensively before the Grinders dropped like flies,

"We have to get out of here!" Ziggy said, coming up behind Demi and catching her hand

The White ranger looked around at him and nodded, before turning to Madison and holding out her hands "Come here" she said, picking up the little girl and together she and Ziggy left the room; they made it back to the to the same room that was outside the Control room; Ziggy was about to enter when Demi stopped him.

"What?" Ziggy asked

Demi shook her head "You can't go in there," she said "it's surrounded by Grinders; it's the control room! Venjix never leaves it unguarded, incase of intruders"

"Demi," Ziggy said, "Summer and Dillon are in there...their the intruders"

Demi stopped and looked down at Madison before sighing "Okay..." she said

Ziggy nodded and moved into the room; Demi waited in the doorway with Madison, she watched as her sister and two friends fought against the Grinders, before Summer and Dillon became surrounded. Seconds before it was over, Ziggy used his shadow puppets to get rid of the Grinders, before he approached Summer and Dillon from behind.

"Ah," he sighed "Shadow puppets; gets them everytime"

Dillon and Summer exchanged looks, before looking back at Ziggy

"Where's Demi?" Summer asked

Ziggy smiled and pointed towards the door, where Demi was standing with Madison on her hip. Summer smiled and made her way towards her sister, Demi put Madison down ready to hug her sister tightly, happy that someone had come to look for her, as soon as Madison touched the ground a hand clasped down on Demi's shoulder tightly and pulled her backwards out of the doorway, causing the White ranger to scream.

"DEMI!" Summer yelled, as she, Dillon and Ziggy started forward quickly. The Yellow ranger pulling the little girl behind her, as she faced the hybrid that was holding Demi. It was Tenaya.

"No!" Demi yelled, as she fought with Tenaya "Take Madison, and go!"

"Not without you!" Summer protested

Demi screamed as she was kicked backwards and hit a wall; she slid down until she touched the floor and her eyes started to water. She looked up towards Summer "Summer, you need to protect Madison now, I'll be fine..." well, she hoped she would be fine, she needed to get Madison out of the factory, its what matter more to her now than her own life. Madison would make someone back in Corinth a hell of alot happier than they originally was, she knew that from experience. Madison was apart of her past, a past that she thought had been destroyed the day Venjix attacked.

Picking up Madison, Summer threw a helpless look at her sister who nodded in return before she was pulled further into the warehouse by Tenaya; "Demi!" the little girl shouted, "Go after her!"

"I have to help her," Summer said looking up at Dillon and Ziggy

"We don't even know where they have gone," Dillon said "We should go back to the city; we'll have a better chance of saving Demi if we're all out here"

Summer opened her mouth to protest

"...besides, Demi wants you to protect her" Dillon continued pointing at the little girl "Do that, and then we'll come back and you can rip Tenaya and Grinders apart for taking Demi. Okay?"

Summer hesitated

"Its what Demi would want," Dillon continued, he wanted to get Demi out of here as soon as possible, just as bad as Summer did. But Demi had made her reason perfectly clear; get the little girl, who was obviously Madison out before her. Protect her first.

Summer sighed and nodded "Okay...but once we've gotten her back to Corinth and we've gotten the others, im coming back out here."

"Scott will want to make a plan" Ziggy said

Summer shook her head "He can make that on his way out here...Demi needs us, he'll understand"

"Okay," the two boys said and the three of them quickly left the factory.

"I'll be back Demi," Summer said as she got into the car outside and Dillon pulled off, the factory disappearing into the distance "I promise"

**xXx**

Dillon, Ziggy and Summer returned to Corinth just in time to see the destruction of the Saw bot by Gem and Gemma. After telling Madison to stay in the car; Summer and the two boys readied themselves to morph outside of the car.

"Ready?" Summer asked

"Ready"

"RPM! Get in Gear!" they commanded together before calling their Zords and heading into battle

"Zeinth Megazord," the five rangers commanded, although the giant Megazord seemed kinda empty without the six of them in control. Scott and Flynn hadnt failed to notice Demi still non-existence, but they would have to ask later. Now they needed to destroy this attack bot for good. While the Saw bot initiated its first attack on the Zeinth Megazord; Gem and Gemma called for their Zords; they flew around the Megazord before floating in mid-air beside the other Rangers.

"We're going in," Gem said with a chuckle

And the twins flew into battle; attacking multiple times as they flew around the Attack bot

"Hey, Gemma" Gem said from his Zord "Beta manover"

"Roger that" Gemma responded

Watching from the Zeinth Megazord; Dillon spoke "Keep it busy," he said, before placing his engine cell into his wheel blaster "Engine Cell activate"

The others followed suit "FIRE!" all five of them commanded, as numerous energy blasts shot through the air at the Saw bot and destroyed it

**xXx**

The rangers had returned to the base; Summer carrying Madison on her hip as the small girl lay against the Yellow rangers shoulder. Summer, didnt even know the girl and she still questioned why her sister had told her to save the child, instead of rescuing her. She made a mental note to ask the White ranger when she did actually rescue her.

"Forget the Giant cat Zord," Flynn said, from in front of Ziggy "I want a flying Chicken Zord"

"You're..." Gem started as he jumped over Dillon's car and run towards the Ranger lab

"...welcome..." Gemma finished following her brothers

"Dillon," Scott started from behind the other rangers "You can't just go running off like that, there are rules for a reason. You know what you've got?"

Dillon sighed "A sister," he answered; turning to the red ranger "I have a sister..."

Scott bit his lip as his next words disappeared from his lips; "I was going to go with attitude problem, but, alright, I hear you"

"I need to go back there, you know" Dillon told him

Summer stopped as she made her way towards the Ranger lab; Madison was still on her hip as she turned back to the Black and Red rangers "We all after to go back there," she said, making her way forward "Demi is still out there; not to mention 200 possible innocent civilians"

"Guys," Flynn said, sticking his head out from inside the Ranger Lab "Michael's found something" and he waved them over

Summer, Scott and Dillon exchanged looks before they made their way into the Ranger lab; but before Michael or anyone could say anything, there was a small scream and the little girl in Summer's arms started to squirm.

"DADDY!" she cried

Michael froze at the sound of the voice and turned towards the Yellow ranger, his eyes widening in response at the sight before him "Maddie?" he asked, placing the remote for the computer on the tables beside him, before scooping up the little girl who was running full out towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, as the little girl wrapped her little arms around him.

"Daddy?" the rangers questioned, exchanging looks before turning back to Michael

The bodyguard sighed "Guys, i'd like you to meet Madison Spears" he said, looking down at the girl in his arms "my Daughter"

There was a stunned silence in the Ranger lab, which was broken by Dr. K clearing her throat "I thought you said you lost your daughter in the Venjix attack?"

"I thought I did too," Michael said "but I obviously didnt..." he smiled at the little girl who huddled closer to her father, happy to be back in his arms once more.

"Uh, I hate to break up this family moment" Scott said "But, Flynn said you had something?"

"Oh, yeah" Michael said, picking up the remote from beside him once more and pointing it at the screen "You have to go back to that Factory and destroy it...immediately"

"Why?" Scott asked

"That's why," Michael said as the screen changed in front of the others to show some sort of large creation somewhere inside the base of the Factory "This was downloaded from the factory control room, that Summer gave to Ziggy, who gave it to me. It's what Venjix is really building,"

"But, what is it?" Flynn asked

"It looks like," Ziggy started "A giant blimp" he finished uncertain

Dr. K shook her head "That giant blimp," she corrected the Green ranger "has enough fire power to blast through the dome and level the city" she explained "this isn't an Attack bot at all," she continued, her voice dead serious now "it's a doomsday machine"

The Rangers all exchanged stricken looks at the last of Dr. K's words - okay, this was _not_ good

* * *

Demi whimpered as she struggled in fear, she was being pulled down the hallway by Tenaya; she was kicking and screaming as she knew she was being dragged to her doom, but there was no escape. She cried out desperately, not she knew that no one would hear her, so what was the point? She was pulled into a room, and the Grinders already in there locked the door, as Tenaya strapped her down to a table; she knew this was it, she was about to become one of them, come morning, she would be a robot. Just like Venjix...or possibly a hybrid like Tenaya and Dillon. She whimpered, that thought didnt help one bit and it only freaked her out more.

_Im going to die_ she thought miserably, as something pricked her skin and she felt a warm fluid leak into her bloodstream. As her vision started to fade and her world started to go black; she did the only thing she could only do...no matter how pointless it seemed at this very moment in time.

"SUMMER!"

She called out to her sister

* * *

**A/N: There finished; Aww, Demi and Ziggy kissed :D - I promised I would get them together in these chapters, so the relationship is on the brink of beginning. It starts with a kiss; find out next chapter how it progresses.**

**Review (please. please. please.)**

**~Kara**


	19. Belly of the Beast

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing, except Demi, Michael, Madison and Ruby**

* * *

**Belly of the Beast**

* * *

"...it is my conclusion that Venjix his altering his strategies for destroying our city," Dr. K explained to the rangers, Colonel Truman and Michael as they all stood in the Ranger lab "if my analysis is correct, then Venjix now intends to launch a single crushing and unstoppable aerial attack, lead by this -" the screen behind her changed as the doomsday machine appeared "a massive armoured aerial attack vehicle"

"Right, well that is obviously the bad news" Ziggy said as Dr. K finished speaking "Now for the good news"

"This aerial attack bot is equipped with 200 milometer laser cannon's," Dr. K continued to explain, bringing more bad news to the Rangers "dual landing strips for landing and refuelling drones, and the frequency scrambling dish, that im calling the 'shield buster'"

"Just..." Ziggy faltered "Uh, haven't got to the good news yet, right?"

Scott rolled his eyes and slapped the Green ranger's shoulder to try and shut him up

"Dr. K," Colonel Truman spoke, making himself known "how long before this new threat can be launched"

"Within 41 hours," Dr. K answered him

Flynn frowned "41 hours?" he questioned

"Less that two days?" Summer asked

"and the good news is," Ziggy stated "that we can bring it down by..."

Dr. K shook her head "Once it is airborne, we don't have enough firepower to _ever_ bring it down"

"Okay, im really starving for some kind of silver lining, here" Ziggy persisted

"Then we attack the factory right now" Scott said determinedly from beside the Green ranger "and make sure that thing never leaves the ground"

"Oh," Gem said excitedly "we can use a nutronic detonator..."

"...to blow up the entire Factory compound..." Gemma finished happily

"We can't just blow it up," Summer told the twins "Dillon's sister could still be in there..."

Flynn nodded "Not to mention the other workers..."

"And Demi," Michael added in

"We need an operation to rescue all those workers from that factory before blowing it and that thing inside, off the face of this Earth" Colonel Truman told the rangers

"Sure," Gem said "Just let us know when it's..."

"...boom time..."

"There," Ziggy said, moving to Dr. K's side "We rescue the civilians, we save Demi and Dillon's sister, and then we let the 'Boom' twins loose on the factory" he smirked "sounds like good news to me"

Dr. K sighed "as usual Ranger Green, it's not that simple" she stated "even if we succeed in destroying this doomsday device; Venjix will build another one"

"Then we need the fire power to match that thing!" Summer said

"Were are we going to get anything, that could ever match that?" Hicks asked, from beside Michael

"Well, Ranger Green" Dr. K said turning to Ziggy "is there any good news, you'd like to contribute at this moment?"

Ziggy was silent; Dr. K rolled her eyes and walked away.

**xXx**

The wind had started to pick up slightly, and the sand was being lifted into the air; Scott and the others stood around at the base of the cliff as they waited for Summer and Flynn to return with news on the factory on the other side. The sound of footsteps in the sand caused the Red ranger to look up as the Yellow and Blue rangers returned "No signs of life," Summer confirmed coming to a halt beside her friend

Scott nodded and turned the armed forces he had with him "Okay, everyone, listen up" he said loud enough for them to hear "our primary objective is to destroy the Venjix doomsday weapon; that thing cannot be allowed to launch under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

Gem and Gemma who were holding the explosive charges and the detonator, nodded happily "Let us know, and we'll..." Gem said, opening the detonator

"...blow the entire factory too smithereens..."

"...just say..."

"...the word..."

"...and that word..."

"...is boom..."

Dillon shook his head as he walked towards the twins "No one says boom, until Demi and my sister are out of there," he grabbed Gem's arm and lowered the device "Understand?"

Gem shrugged and pushed the antenna of the device down, deactivating it.

"So we are clear," Colonel Truman said "Civilians out, and then we blow the factory, _before_ that thing launches"

There was static on the radio from the car; as everyone turned to the sound of Dr. K's voice "_and what if we cant do both, Colonel?"_ she questioned "_what if we reach a point in the operation, where we must choose between the fate of the prisoners, including Ranger Black's sister, and one of our own...and the fate of the last human city left on Earth?"_

Summer's eyes widened as she looked around at her friends; was Dr. K seriously expecting them to sacrifice Demi?

"Okay, I have never been one for debating ethics," Flynn said, catching everyone's attention "or making complicated moral judgement calls. Prefer things simple, alright? Good vs. Evil. Us vs. Them; I like an enemy right in front of, one that I can see with my own two eyes"

Suddenly the ground behind the transporting van exploded; and the rangers and army forces looked up quickly as the sand settled and the cloud of smoke disappeared, revealing another Sawbot to face the rangers.

"Now that's more like it," Flynn said, readying himself for battle

"Wait," Ziggy said, holding the Blue ranger back "We've destroyed that thing before, im sure of it"

"Engage!" Colonel Truman commanded as the soldiers opened fire with their lasers on the attack bot; with little to no help at all.

"No, stop!" Scott said, holding his hand out to cease firing "The armours to strong for blasters pull your men back;" he turned to his father "Leave this to us"

And the Rangers run forward yelling "RPM! Get in Gear!"

As the original rangers dealt with the attack bot; Gem and Gemma defended the Colonel and his soldiers against the Grinders which had appeared; Colonel Truman and Hicks were surrounded near their jeep as Hicks opened fire on the Grinders destroying them one-by-one.

One-by-one; the rangers were defeated until it was only Ziggy left to fight the new Sawbot until he too was thrown over backwards and surrounded by Grinders; _"Gem, Gemma...detonate one of the charges_" Dr. K said, after she had contacted the Gold and Silver rangers after they had destroyed the last of their Grinder groups _"If you set it for a localised blast -"_ she never got to finish her sentence as Gem and Gemma responded

"Got it!" they said enthusiastically

The Sawbot turned on the Gold and Silver rangers as the battle between them started; while Gem held off the Sawbot, Gemma attached an explosive to the side of the Attack Bot and pulled back with her brother; the Grinders moved in and Gem pressed the small red button as the attack bot exploded taking half the army of Grinders with him. Once the battle was over; Gem and Gemma returned to the others laughing happily.

"That..."

"...was a blast..."

There was a beep and Dr. K was heard over the radio that Colonel Truman had with him "_Stay alert,"_ Dr. K said "_The Sawbot will undoubtedly return with more Grinders. We must proceed with the offensive, Venjix is aware that we know the location of the factory. Security with be excrementally increased before we can ever amount another attack"_

Colonel Truman switched off the device and threw it at Hicks who caught it single-handledly "Right," he said to the Rangers "my team will hold this position, take your team in and proceed with the operation" he said to Scott, who nodded.

"Sir, yes, sir" Scott said, saluting his father, before turning to his team "Alright people, its game time"

And they ran off in the direction of the factory; unknown that they were being watched the distance by a familiar yet dangerous source.

**xXx**

Just like Dr. K had said; the security around the Factory had been heightened exceptionally making it seem impossible for the Rangers to get in undetected. Gem and Gemma were sent in first to distract the Grinders; before they followed behind. Once the battle was over the Rangers re-grouped outside the Factory.

"Good work," Scott told his team

But Dillon didnt waste any time "We'd have more luck if we split up," the Black ranger said

"Here Scott," Gemma said as she handed over the case holding the explosives

"Summer, you stay near the entrance," Scott explained as he handed out explosives "you are in charge of detonating the explosives"

Summer looked up at the Red Ranger "What? No!" she said "Im going in there! Demi is in there somewhere...I need to find her"

"Flynn and Ziggy will find her," Scott said

Summer sighed, but nodded nonetheless "Okay..." she said taking the detonating charge from her leader

Scott nodded and turned to the Blue and Green rangers "Flynn, Ziggy, you guys search for Prisoners and Demi..."

"Works for me," Ziggy said, looking up at the factory.

Flynn nodded "Aye,"

"Come on," Ziggy said, and the two of them hurried into the Factory

"Dillon," Scott said turning to the Black ranger "You and I need to plant the charges around the perimeter"

"I need to find my sister," Dillon argued

"Gem and Gemma will..."

But the Boom twins had already taken off into the factory "Sorry guys, but we have our own instructions from Dr. K"

"Come on," Scott said and together, he, Summer and Dillon entered the cool inside of the Factory. Summer was shaking slightly as she walked behind Scott and Dillon, she was playing with the remote in her hand, and at that moment the life of her sister, Dillon's sister and every 200 civilian factory workers lives were in her hands. That was alot of pressure, and it didnt sit well with her that Scott had given her a major responsibility.

She was almost afraid of what was in this factory; for all she knew her sister was gone; destroyed. Killed. Whatever...what if she was too late? And she had lost her sister forever? It would kill her to know that she had been too late.

"Where do we find this Doomsday thing?" Dillon asked, snapping Summer out of her thoughts

The Yellow ranger shook her head "We don't need too," she said "if we set charges along here it will set off the primary reactor"

"Then everything in this place will go up," Scott agreed

"And everyone" Dillon pointed out

Suddenly without warning, Summer yelped as she was pulled away from the boys. Scott and Dillon turned at the same time, each calling out her name "Summer!" their fear for their friend turned to surprise when they saw who had taken her.

"Demi," Scott almost whispered

Dillon growled and moved to help Summer, he planted a kick in Demi's chest and pulled Summer behind him protectively

"Oh, how cute" Demi said, as she stared at the Black and Yellow rangers "did I hit a nerve Black Ranger?"

Summer gasped as she stared at her sister helplessly. Demi's eyes flashed a light red, and Summer started to hyperventilate. She was too late. "Whoa," she yelped, as Demi kicked up and her foot connected with the side of Dillon's helmet sending him stumbling backwards away from her and Scott, the White ranger then turned onto Scott and blocked his arm as he aimed a punch at her, she gripped his wrist and twisted it before kicking him in the side and swiftly pulling his feet out from underneath him. Scott landed hard on the floor, as Demi turned Summer.

"Demi..." Summer said, fear in her voice "what did they do to you?"

"What's wrong, sis?" Demi questioned "Not what you expected?"

She then charged forward. Instinctively Summer fell back into a defensive position as she blocked attacks from Demi, who seemed relentless; her eyes shone red and her attacks were coming with such a force that Summer thought she would break bones if she continued to just defend. But she couldnt go on the offense, she couldnt attack her sister. Even if Demi was under Venjix's control. She didnt have it in her, to attack her sister, no matter what.

Demi smirked as she pulled back from her sister "What's the matter Summer?" she asked "afraid you might hurt me?" she then started to laugh mockingly "Oh, poor sweet innocent Summer...going to be destroyed, because she thought she could save her little sister. Well, guess what? I don't need saving"

"_Summer, the charges are in place"_ Scott sounded over the morpher _"We have no choice but to detonate"_

Demi flipped Summer over before backtracking as Dillon pushed her backwards and pulled Summer to her feet _"Dillon, disregard Scott's last command"_ Michael's voice sounded over the morphers "_Wait for go to initiate nutronic detonation"_

"Why?" Dillon asked "The doomsday machine..."

_"Must go airborne to clear minimum space distance,"_ Michael explained "_Before you detonate."_

**xXx**

"Nearly there," Flynn said as he and Ziggy lead the workers out of the factory "when you get out head for the military transport at three o'clock"

Ziggy moved out of the way of the Workers and turned to the Blue ranger "That's the last of them..." he said, before frowning "Demi..."

Flynn sighed and shook his head "She wasnt there..." he said patting the Green ranger's shoulder, he then opened his morpher "Blue to base, the civilians are safe, we're all clear...Michael, Demi..." he hesitated "she wasnt there"

_"No,"_ Michael said "_That's because she's fighting Summer..."_

Ziggy and Flynn exchanged frowns; why would Demi be fighting her sister and Dillon? Unless...

**xXx**

_"The Doomsday machine is clear,"_ Dr. K said over the morphers "_Ranger Black, you are go for full detonation"_

Summer looked up at Demi, then at Dillon and the remote. She felt tears prick her eyes as Dillon pushed the button "Im so sorry..." she whispered, as she turned her attention back to her sister, only to find her fleeing further into the factory away from the deafening noise. Dillon grabbed Summer and pulled her out, meeting up with the other rangers outside.

Summer looked back to the factory as it went up in flames; the walls and roof caved in, making it impossible for whatever was inside, unable to get out. Dillon looked over the workers and sighed when he realized that his sister wasnt among them. Summer approached him and touched his arm. "Maybe she escaped," the Yellow ranger said softly

"Or maybe she is still inside," Dillon retorted

Flynn shook his head "Dillon there is no one else in there," the blue ranger said "we looked everywhere..."

Dillon sighed and looked up at Flynn before taking off back up the sand dune; Summer calling after him, before following.

"Gem, Gemma..." Scott said into his morpher "I need you to stop Summer and Dillon at the main gates. Repeat, do not let them go back inside"

"_Sorry Scott..."_

_"...we're a little busy..."_

_"...with an old friend..."_

**xXx**

"The factory is gone," Demi said as she entered the throne room of the palace to find Tenaya 7 standing in front of the now empty cylinder that usually contained Venjix; "the Black and Yellow ranger blew the place up. But the Doomsday machine is free"

"Yes, I know" Tenaya said snapped, she still wasnt happy that Venjix had demanded the White ranger to be turned into one of them; even after a few hours, she still had some of her human memories. It wouldnt be hard for her to remember who she was, and she would go back to her pathetic little friends. According to Venjix, the White ranger was the ultimate upgrade. The Ultimate Hybrid. With her power of speed and levitation, and her connection to the Bio-field...she was unstoppable.

Tenaya growled at the thought of being undermined by a Power Ranger; even in the wasteland. It wasnt fair.

_"Tenaya 7,"_ Venjix said over the monitors as his two hybrids stood in his throne room "_prepare the attack bot power load...and victory..."_

"Shall be ours," Tenaya said, cutting in with a board tone "Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it"

General Crunch and Shifter approached behind Tenaya and Demi; as the two turned to them "Prepare the download!" Tenaya ordered, before turning back to the monitors as Venjix spoke to Demi.

"_December 9, return to the factory. The Black and Yellow rangers are back inside...do not let them leave. Understand?"_

"Perfectly," Demi responded, before she turned and left without looking back. Tenaya growled and watched her leave.

**xXx**

"Hey guys," Scott said, greeting Gem and Gemma as they remained in the waste as Colonel Truman and the military returned to Corinth with the Factory workers. The only people not with them was Demi, Dillon and Summer

"So, what's going on Doc?" Ziggy asked, over his morpher

_"I got your good news, Ranger Series Green"_ Dr. K answered "_You know Venjix's super doomsday machine? Well, it works for us now; I had Gem and Gemma re-programme it with the base code for a blue whale. Infusing it with the organic bio-foundation that can fuse with our ranger hardware"_

"Wow," Scott responded "Dr, that's great"

"Outstanding," Flynn said with a smile

"Yeah, uh, but why a whale?" Ziggy asked "I mean, uh, they don't even fly" the others threw him confused looks "It just seems that the whole thing just seems like a stretch..."

"_Would you rather I programme it back into a Venjix doomsday weapon?" _Dr. K asked

"No, no, that's okay" Ziggy answered her

"_Because I can do that, if you feel it would be more appropriate than a whale"_

"Just...im sorry...forget I said anything, okay?"

_"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Rangers" Michael_ said, coming over the line "_But Dillon and Summer are still trapped inside the factory...and Demi is heading straight for them"_

"What does that mean?" Flynn asked

"_I have picked up on her energy signals, and I believe she has been infected with the Venjix virus"_ Michael continued to explain "_Its at a low starting point, and she can still remember half of her life before she was infected, but if she doesnt get help soon, she will become a more severe Hybrid. Stronger than Tenaya...even Dillon. She will be unstoppable. And Venjix will use her to destroy us"_

The Rangers exchanged looks; before Scott turned to the morpher once more "What do we do?" he asked

"_The Attack bot has infiltrated Corinth,"_ Dr. K explained

"Well what are you waiting for Doc?" Ziggy asked "Zord us up"

"_It is far more complicated than that, Ziggy"_ Michael answered the Green ranger "_not only is the attack bot mammoth size, but its data streams are showing memory upgrades; it knows all of your Megazord attack formations, weaknesses included"_

"Meaning?" Scott questioned

"_Meaning there is no way to stop it,"_ Michael answered solemnly

"Well, if we can't beat this thing what do you suggest we do?" Scott asked

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Dr. K sounded "_I suggest we use a formation it has never seen before."_ she explained "_Rangers, Silver and Gold standby for Zords"_

Gem and Gemma let out excited chuckles as they pushed their way to the front and high-fived one another; as Dr. K continued on the morpher link "_Begin activation of Whale DNA base code sequence"_

"Consider it activated," Gem said, and the Gold and Silver Zords combined with the Whale Zord

"Look, Doctor..." Scott said over the morpher as he, Flynn and Ziggy still stood outside the burning factory; where three more of their team-mates were still trapped. "Demi, Dillon and Summer are still trapped inside the burning factory. Its too hot..."

"_Stand by for assistance,"_ Dr. K answered them

**xXx**

"DEMI!" Summer yelled as she looked around for her sister; there was flames everywhere and the heat was unbearable as she tried to breathe, but even that was becoming difficult in this humid temperate; a beam fell overhead and crashed to the ground as she gripped Dillon's arm in fear.

"You have to get out of here," Dillon said turning to the girl beside him

Summer shook her head stubbornly "Not without Demi!" she said

"I'll find Demi!" Dillon retorted "But I need to know you are safe first!"

"Look out!" someone suddenly yelled, and the next thing Dillon and Summer were being pushed backwards by a strong force as a beam of fire fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with a thud before disintegrating into soot. Looking up at their saviour, the Black and Yellow rangers were surprised to find Demi standing on the other side of the burning wood, staring at them. Her eyes had gone back to their regular colour of green, and the look on her face was one of pure fear and pain. "Why did you come back in?" she demanded

"I was looking for you!" Summer yelled "What? You wanted me to leave you to burn in here?"

"It would have been better," Demi answered "at least im not a danger to anyone in here"

"You're not a danger anyway!" Summer responded

"Girls!" Dillon said, cutting across the bickering sisters "We have to find my sister and get out of here..."

Demi frowned "Your sister?" she asked "What sister? How much have I missed?"

"Quite a bit," Dillon told her

The White ranger frowned; she hated being left out "C'mon...I think there is an exit somewhere over here..." and she led the way deeper into the factory, trying to remember the route she had taken back to the palace. The flames raged higher and Demi stepped back, as Summer yelped from behind and Dillon pulled her into him.

"Looks like," the black ranger started "neither one of us is leaving..."

Demi glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she turned away, just as her sister and Dillon were about to share their first kiss, a waterfall of water fell onto them from above; Demi spun around and giggled at the sight of her dripping wet sister and friend, before yelping as the water splashed her as the flames were put out. She glared at Summer who laughed at her misfortune, just as she had done seconds before.

The Black ranger took Summer's hand once more and stared into her eyes; Demi groaned and looked away as they moved to kiss once more; before Gem and Gemma bounded into the room.

"A flying Whale..." Gemma said excitedly

"...now that's something you don't see..."

"...everyday..."

Dillon and Summer pulled away from one another and the Black ranger looked around the room they were all in "My sisters cell," he said "where is it?"

"Oh," Gemma said looking around "You're standing..."

"...right in it..."

Dillon looked around wildly as he started to turn over everything within reach, before coming up empty "There's nothing here!" he shouted "It's another dead end!"

"Wait," Summer said, spotting something between the rubble and picking it up. It was a key on a chain, and Demi recognized it as one that was similar to the one Dillon wore; she turned to the Black ranger as Summer held up the key "There's this..."

Dillon pulled out the key that was around his neck "My sister," he breathed, looking up at Demi and Summer, who stood in shock.

**xXx**

Once out of the burning factory; Demi was greeted by a weary welcome by Flynn and Scott; but Ziggy pulled the White ranger into a hug as she melted into his embrace; her whole body shaking. Summer and Dillon exchanged looks, before the whole group turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, how sweet" it was Tenaya, "Hand over the girl" and she pointed towards the White ranger.

Demi felt Ziggy's grasp tighten around her; as the others glared at the Hybrid in their path. Tenaya rolled her eyes "She's a Hybrid now, anyway" she told them "She's no good to you now..."

"Just try taking her!" Summer snapped; but Tenaya didnt think anything of the tone in the Yellow ranger's voice. She smirked and stepped forward.

"No!" Demi said in fear; throwing out her hand as she felt a burst of energy rip through her; there was a thundering crash and Tenaya was thrown backwards with such a force that she disappeared from view. Demi's jaw dropped as she stared at her "What...was that?" she asked

The others stared at her in silence; "I have no idea..." Summer said, grabbing her sister's arm and staring into the distance; to see Tenaya getting to her feet and disappearing. "We'll figure it out later...lets just get you home, first"

Demi smiled

"What?" Scott asked

The White ranger shook her head "Nothing..." she answered "Just, for the past 41 hours; that has been my home" and she nodded at the destroyed factory

"Not your real home," Gemma said

"...yeah, that's..."

"...with us..."

Demi smiled at the twins; although they were annoying at times, they were right this time. Her home was with them, not in some Venjix factory where she was tortured everyday by Venjix had his drones, or being fused with the Venjix virus. Something that would be with her now, for the rest of her life. She bit her lip; had her life become just that more complicated? Could she handle it? Only time would tell...

**xXx**

Ziggy watched as Michael run the scanner over Demi's body as she lay in the chair that was frequently used by Dillon; the White ranger was wide awake for the whole test, and she smiled at Ziggy as he refused to leave her side, despite the fact that she was safe now and no one could get in to take her; not with everyone there. Michael moved away from the White ranger after the scan had been complete and he moved towards the computer and started to type, as Demi pushed herself up to sit facing the bodyguard. The Green ranger moving up behind her.

Michael frowned

"What is it, Michael?" Demi asked

The bodyguard shook his head "I don't know," he said "This scan shows the Venjix virus is inside you...but it is already up to 30%"

Demi sighed "Well, it has been in me since yesterday..."

"No, that's not it" Michael said "It couldnt have taken over 30% of your body in 41 hours..."

"Then what?" Ziggy questioned curiously "What do you think it is?"

Michael sighed "It may be a stronger stream" he answered the two youngest "I think Venjix infected you with a stronger string of the Venjix virus; stronger that Dillon...even stronger than Tenaya Generation Seven"

"What does it mean?" Demi asked

"It means;" Michael said, turning back to the White ranger "That without the antidote you could turn to full machine within a couple of days"

Demi's eyes widened in fear; as Ziggy touched her shoulder comfortly "But...you can find the cure right?" she asked

"I don't know Demi," Michael said sadly "but I'll try..."

Demi nodded and looked down at her hands; Michael sighed and left the room as Ziggy sat beside Demi and reached across to take her hand "Come on...don't be scared" he said

"Im not scared," Demi answered, as she looked up at him "Im terrified"

The two became quiet and Demi let out a small sob; Ziggy pulled her into him and held her close "Nothing is going to happen to you Demi," he told her "I won't let it..."

Demi smiled and glanced up at the Green ranger; for a few seconds they stared at one another, before Demi inched closer until she felt her lips pressed against his ever so softly. Just like the last it was no heavier than a butterfly wing; Ziggy was frozen for a second, before he responded to her lips. He never, ever, in the last few months he had known Demi, ever thought he would kiss her. But they had shared a kiss like this out in the waste, when he had found her in the factory the first time; but that was nothing like this one. The kiss was short, but it was soft and sweet. When Demi pulled away, she stared up at him a smile on her face.

Ziggy stared at her in shock, before a smile appeared on his face. A smile that mirrored her own; a thought passed his mind, and he figured now was the best time. It was no or never "I think I love you, Demi" he told her, in a low voice

The White ranger frowned "Think?" she asked

Ziggy shook his head "No, not think" he rambled "Uh...I know...Yes, I know, that sounds better..."

Demi giggled as he continued to ramble; she silenced him by kissing him softly once more before she pulled away and spoke

"I _know_ I love you too, Ziggy"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Finally; they are together. So, who enjoyed this chapter? I hope you did; I worked hard on it to get it out to you. Well, anyway; im off to bed now people. Big day tomorrow. So, please tell me what you think.**

**Review (Thank you)**

**~Kara**


	20. Three's A Crowd

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing except, Michael, Demi, Madison and Ruby.**

* * *

**Three's a Crowd**

* * *

Dillon sat alone in his car; as he fiddled around with his pocket watch and his sisters key; he sighed as he inserted the key into the keyhole on the side of his watch and watched the spinner spin around, he sighed as Flynn appeared at his window and knelt down so that he was eye level with the Black ranger.

"Any luck with your sister's key?" Flynn asked

Dillon shook his head "It just spins around..." he explained "doesnt do anything!"

"Well; let me have a look at it" Flynn suggested "I am a mechanic, after all..."

"If I want your help I'll ask for it!" Dillon snapped, causing Flynn to backtrack slightly

"Alright;" Flynn mumbled. Dillon growled. "Listen, my Aunt Maggie always used to say, 'if you spend your whole time looking back, sooner or later you're going to step in manure,"

Dillon frowned and looked up at the Blue ranger in confusion "What?" he asked

"Well," Flynn hesitated "she did...uh...work on a farm"

The Black ranger rolled his eyes and went back to working on his pocket watch with his sister's key

"I'll just be over here" Flynn said, getting up and walking away towards Summer who was descending the stairs from the bedrooms

Summer sighed "He's still twisted up over that key, aint he?" she asked

Flynn nodded "Aye," he answered "So, uh, where did Scott, Demi and Ziggy go?"

"Uh, shopping for Dr. K" Summer answered him, before walking away

**xXx**

Madison's shrieked with laugher as Demi caught her around the middle and hauled her into the air; as they followed Ziggy and Scott in side store after tying Ruby up outside. The little girl wrapped her arms around Demi's neck and held on tightly as the White ranger balanced her on her hip and took out the list that Dr. K had written her before they left the garage. "So, what exactly do we need?" Ziggy asked, grabbing a plastic basket from the door and walking down the isle with the others behind him.

"Uh..." Demi said, glancing at the sheet "Strawberry and Raspberry lollipops," she read out as the Green ranger grabbed two lollipops from the stand and put them in the basket which Scott was holding "two crispy creams..." the biscuits went into the basket

"Mhmm," Ziggy said "those are delicious"

Demi wrinkled her nose and shook her head "Urgh,"

"You don't like crispy creams?" Scott asked

"Their alright," Demi answered "but they get sickly after a while - uh, she wants choc-ducks too"

"Oh, Choc-ducks" Madison giggled, as Demi smiled down at her

"Sorry Maddie," she said "your daddy said no sugar..." the little girl pouted; her lower lip trembling

"My personal favourite" Ziggy said, adding the choc-ducks to the basket "Oh, Mr. Marshmallow" he added, grabbing two boxes

"Demi," Scott said to the White ranger "Im not sure this is what Dr. K meant by re-stock the kitchen"

"I beg to differ" Demi said, handing him the shopping list "It seems Dr. K has a sweet tooth; which totally doesnt add up, with the whole sour attitude she got going on"

Suddenly there was a booming bark from outside and Demi frowned "That's Ruby," she said, moving towards the end of the isle to go check on her dog. She reached the end when the doors flew open and two gangsters strode in. The White ranger gasped and ducked down behind the table as she recognized who they were. She turned to the guys, and saw that they were trying to silently get her attention; when they finally did they waved her back down to them. She responded by sliding across the floor until she reached them. Maddie, kneeling beside her.

"FAST!" one of the men above them yelled; and Maddie jumped and yelped in fear

Demi, placed her hand over the little girl's mouth and listened carefully; it seemed like they hadnt been heard as the young woman at the register was still emptying money into a bag as the two men continued to harass her. "What do we do?" the White ranger asked

"Ziggy," Scott said, coming up with a plan as he looked around "Go distract them"

"Why me?" the Green ranger asked

"Because Demi's a bit pre-occupied" Scott pointed out, as he motioned at Madison

The Green ranger grumbled and got to his feet; he grabbed an item off the shelf and made his way towards the cash register "Uh, I don't mean to be a bother but this whipped cream is past its sell-by date"

"Ziggy?" asked a familiar voice

"Is that Knuckles Nelson from the Yo-yo brothers?" Ziggy asked, and Demi's eyes widened. She knew that name..."I thought Fresno Bob ghosted you a long time ago?" he gave a startled gasp "But I guess not"

Demi chanced a glance over the top of the table as she saw Ziggy spray the whipped cream onto the face of Nelson; he smirked and the Yo-Yo brother's member attacked him "Oh, so we don't just fight Venjix anymore; now we gotta take on the Gangsters of Corinth too?" she questioned Scott who shrugged.

"Stay here," the Red ranger ordered

Demi frowned "Fine..." she grumbled as she watched Scott move off towards the second of the boys that where in the store harassing the cashier.

The fight didnt last long and soon the two Yo-Yo brothers were on the floor "Let that be a lesson," Ziggy said, catching the whipped cream can in his hand "you mess with the Zigmister, and you take your life in your hands" and he sprayed whipped cream on the guys face before straightening.

"Zigmister?" Demi asked, as she appeared beside Ziggy

Knuckles Nelson stared up at her "Landsdown..." he grumbled

Scott approached the cashier "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked. The woman nodded, before everyone in the store turned to Ziggy who was squirting whipped cream into his mouth.

"Urgh!" Ziggy cried, spitting out the cream "That really was passed its sell-by date"

Scott and Demi both gagged and turned away from the Green ranger; before the doors were broken down as Gem and Gemma appeared in the doorway.

Demi gasped "What are you doing?" she asked the twins

"We saw from outside..."

"...and we wanted to get in on the action..."

The Yo-Yo brothers got back to their feet saw the two rangers and sprinted out of the back door; Scott turned to Demi and Ziggy and motioned for them to follow him.

"Maddie, go wait with Ruby" Demi ordered; she knew that no harm would come to Madison when Ruby was there; the dog was very protective

The three rangers made it to the back alley as the two brothers took off down the street; "Go," Scott said to Ziggy, pointing in the direction of the Yo-Yo brothers, before grabbing Demi's hand and pulling her with him up the side street and out in front of the two gangsters. Ziggy grumbled as he took off after the gangsters, only to come to a stop at the corner. "I hate cardio," he complained, readying his morpher. He followed after the two gangsters, and jumped into the air, as he morphed mid-jump; and teleported. Hoping to land in front of the two gangsters, but he didnt bet on getting caught in a metal hanging over head.

"Okay, not good" Ziggy complained as he dangled feet from the ground

Knuckles Nelson laughed and started forward towards the exit once more, when Demi and Scott landed in his path, Scott swiped at the two of them before a fight broke out. Like it always did. Knuckles Nelson, smirked as he swiped at Demi but the brunette caught his wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back, before she kneed him in the back of his leg and he landed on his knees. "Didnt you parents ever tell you not to hit a girl..." she scolded him; he hissed in pain before throwing Demi off of him, the White ranger stumbled backwards as Knuckles Nelson got back to his feet and faced her; his wrist already swollen.

Demi smirked as she ducked under his fist as he swiped at her again; she gripped him by the shirt and using her enhanced strength, thanks to the Venjix virus threw him against the wall and swiped his feet out from underneath him. His knee connected hard with the asphalt and there was a small distinctive crack; and he yelled in pain, as he lay on his back. His partner was unconscious on the other side of the alley, as Scott placed his hand on Demi's shoulder.

"See," Ziggy said "I distracted them"

Scott and Demi looked up to see where the Green ranger had landed; and started to laugh at where he had landed

"Works every time,"

Demi shook her head, before turning to Scott "We better get back; we got that Zord configuration training with Dr. K in like, half an hour"

The red nodded and looked up as Ziggy teleported back down to them; before the three left Knuckles Nelson and his Yo-Yo brother in the alley; as they returned to the front of the store where Maddie was waiting with Gem, Gemma and Ruby.

**xXx**

"Daddy," Madison said, tugging on her father's sleeve as she stood beside him "when I grow up, can I be a Power Ranger too?"

Michael smiled and looked down at his daughter "You could be the greatest ranger of them all, baby" he told the little girl, who smiled before turning back to the screen as she watched the progression of the Megazord configuration that the rangers were undergoing.

"Initiating Sky Rev Configuration, test" Dr. K said over the coms to the Rangers outside in the Zords

_"In position to attempt combing move"_ Scott confirmed; as the High Octane Megazord stood readied itself on the monitors

_"Roger, Red"_ Dillon confirmed, as the Valemax Megazord, which contained, the Black, White and Green rangers stood behind the twins who where in their own Megazord. Both facing the High Octane Megazord.

"Remember Rangers," Dr. K continued "unless you co-ordinate this move perfectly, the Bio-fields wont allow for synchronization"

"_Don't worry Doc,"_ Ziggy responded "_It's just like riding a bike"_

"_Combine!"_ Scott ordered and the High Octane Megazord started forward

"_Right with ya,"_ Dillon agreed as the Valemax started forward

_"Going airborne for optimal success," _Gem nodded from his Zord bay

Gemma nodded "_Great idea Gem!"_ she said, pulling back on her controls and their Megazord lifted into the air.

_"What?" _Flynn asked "_Are you two completely nuts?"_

Demi screamed "_Hit the Brakes!"_

_"Stop!"_ Summer said from her Zord bay

"_Argh!" _Ziggy yelled

_"Look out!"_ Scott said, seconds before the Valemax Megazord and the High Octane Megazord collided together and hit the ground with thunderous results

"No," Madison yelped as she watched on the screen; as the two Megazords hit the ground she hide behind her father who sighed and looked up towards Dr. K; what were the twins thinking, when they pulled that stunt?

"_Energy levels dropping" _Dillon explained over the coms

And Scott couldnt agree more "_Im showing malfunctions on all systems"_

Gemma smiled as she watched the collision from above "_What a pretty crash,"_ she said

Gem nodded "_You said it Gemma"_

Dr. K sighed "Bio-field failure recorded," she said into the microphone "0800 hours; series operators out of sync. Aborting further testing"

Michael sighed and shook his head "Perfect..." he mumbled, scooping up Madison and leaving the ranger lab. He placed the toddler on the sofa beside Ruby and switched on the TV as he entered the kitchen and started to put the sugary sweets Demi, Ziggy and Scott had brought back from the corner shop with them. He frowned. All this sugar; wasnt good for anyone living in the garage. Especially his daughter.

**xXx**

"Well, I think it's safe to say that was a disaster," Flynn said, picking up a hand of candy from the bowl beside Summer and approaching the table where Scott and Dillon was sitting;

Ziggy sighed from behind him "Now look, its really hard trying to control those giant lumbering Megazords," the Green ranger piped up "let alone trying to make them transform into and even gianter Megazord...I don't know," and he fell silent

"Anyone seen Gem and Gemma?" Summer asked, rounding the table holding an apple in her hand

"Seriously; I think this time, Dr. K has lost it" Ziggy continued, oblivious to the fact that Dr. K had just appeared behind him "I mean she throws together all this crazy; and expects that we can make it all just come..." to trailed off seeing the looks on his friends faces "together..." he frowned "she's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

The others nodded "Yeah," Flynn confirmed

Dr. K glared at the Ranger Series Green as she stepped in front of the Green ranger "And for the record Green, I don't expect the technology to just come together..." she said, collecting up the sugary snacks that Ziggy had been eating "I expect the Series Operators to _make_ it work" and she walked away, pulling the liquorice out of Ziggy's hand before disappearing all together.

"You know. Maybe a little help next time" Ziggy said, looking up at his friends "You know...uh...maybe a wave of the arm? A point? Perhaps a slap?"

"Nah," Dillon said with a shake of his head "It's better to just watch you squirm"

The Green ranger threw him look; before looking up as an excited voice filled the garage and kitchen "Summer! Summer..." and seconds later Madison run into the kitchen, and hiding behind the Yellow ranger

"What is it, Maddie?" Summer asked, looking down at the little girl, seconds before Michael entered the kitchen with Demi

"Whoa," Michael complained holding his head "Don't do that e_ver_ again..." he told the White ranger

Demi shrugged "Well, don't ask" she responded dropping down onto the seat beside Ziggy and looking up at the rangers "What I miss?"

Scott smirked "Quite a bit actually..."

Demi opened her mouth to ask what, when the alarms started to blare loudly over head "_Incoming Venjix Attack Bot"_ the computerized voice said, the Rangers jumped up as Maddie run towards her father who scooped her up and followed the rangers towards the monitors. Michael passed his daughter to Demi as he moved to stand in front of the monitors.

"Whoa," Maddie squeaked as the attack bot grew to epic heights seconds after it had infiltrated the city

"Its okay Maddie," Demi said, kissing the little girls forehead "Just go with your dad; I gotta go..."

Racing to the scene; the two Megazords were formed instantly as the rangers faced off against the new Venjix attack bot

**xXx**

"Well it looks like the carnival is in town," Scott said

Demi giggled "I want a balloon..." she said, sounding like a big kid at a circus

No one answered her as the two Megazords raced forward; the balloons around the Attack bot inflated and the bot was lifted into the air, making a clear path for the Megazords "Oh, here we go again" Flynn yelled and seconds later another collision was ensured

"Let's blast that thing!" Scott ordered

_"Operator Red, hold your fire!"_ Dr.K's voice sounded urgently over the coms _"Repeat! Hold your fire!"_

"What?" Scott asked "Why?"

"_We don't know the toxicity of the gas inside that Attack Bot,"_ Dr. K continued to explain "_fall back until I can analyse the poison levels"_

"Fall back?" Summer asked

Demi frowned "But we'll leave Corinth defenceless,"

"This is no time to argue Demi," Scott told the White ranger "If we don't fall back; we may destroy Corinth"

Demi sighed, Scott had a point "Fine" she grumbled

"Okay; I'll take the lead" the red ranger said "fall back into Alpha formation"

"Whoo," Gem cried as he and Gemma flew into view in their Megazord

"...come on get some..."

"...lets..."

"...take out the trash..."

The Attack bot turned on the twins and sent several airborne balloons at them "Pop goes the Weasel!" they cried together firing their laser from the whales head on their chest at the Attack bot

"Gem! Gemma!" Scott yelled desperately "Wait!"

But it came too soon; the lasers collided with the Attack bot and exploded "But waiting..."

"...is no fun..."

**xXx**

The garage had never been so tense; the density of it all could have been sliced with a knife, as the Original Six rangers stood in front of Gem and Gemma trying to talk sense into them about their reckless attitude when in battle. "You just can't do that!" Scott told them, trying very hard not to raise his voice

"Do..."

"...what?"

The twins asked

"Shoot first and ask questions later..." Scott answered. The twins exchanged confused looks "Look, if the gas in those canisters had been toxic, you could have poisoned the whole dome"

"But it wasnt," Gemma said

Gem nodded "and that bot..."

"...blew up like the Hindenburg..."

The twins high-fived one another; as Scott turned back to the others "It's like talking to Children," he mumbled to himself, but everyone heard him anyway

Demi frowned and picked herself up from the floor as Scott re-joined them "Maybe you should try talking to them as a friend," she said "and instead of ordering them around like a leader..."

"But..." Scott started, as he faced the small brunette

"I know, I know" Demi said, cutting him off "You are leader," Scott nodded "Scott, try seeing this from their point of view; they were raised in a think tank. They don't know right from wrong, because they didnt have parents to teach them. They don't know how to act their age, because they were treated like little kids by the people of Alphabet Soup, and like every other kid you've got to have patience...it is no good trying to get them to see your point of view, because it won't work. They'll see what they want, and do what they want, until they realize it's the wrong way."

"How do you know all this?" Summer asked

Demi glanced over her shoulder at her sister "Samantha told me"

"Who?" Dillon asked

"Samantha Richards," Demi answered "Michael's girlfriend and Madison's mother"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound behind the rangers and they all looked up to see Gem and Gemma jumping around happily, the gold ranger holding a device in his hand "What now?" Scott asked, his voice a little tense. Demi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and looked around at the twins.

"What's going on guys?" she asked, her voice even and soft

"We've found something..."

"...to blow up"

They told the White ranger

"Surprise, surprise..." Flynn mumbled "and how did you do that?" he asked

"We reconfigured this subtropical particle enhancer to triangulate various in the waste..." Gem said, all too fast for Demi to understand, causing the 16-year-old to frown and turned to friends in confusion

"...yeah, if you knew anything at all about quantum mechanics, you'd understand..."

"I think we'd understand if you slowed down" Demi told the twins "Geeze, and I thought finishing one another's sentences was annoying...you have no idea how glad I am, that we -" she motioned to herself and her sister "are not twins"

"I hear that," Summer agreed

The twins then turned and headed straight for the exit doors "Wait!" Scott called after them "You can't just go and attack Venjix without a plan"

"Okay..." Gem said, saluting Scott "we promise..."

"...to shoot first..."

"...and not ask questions later..."

And they took off out of the Garage

"Great," Scott mumbled "Now what?"

The others shrugged "I suggest you have a little chat with Dr. K," Michael said as he appeared in the garage, minutes after Gem and Gemma had disappeared "after all, she knows those two better than anyone"

Demi nodded "Good idea," she said "Tell us how it turns out"

Michael laughed and caught the brunettes arm as she started to walk away "Nice try..." he said "you want answers, go talk to her yourself" he then dropped her arm, and scooped up Madison from the ground before disappearing upstairs.

"Okay," Summer said "who wants to go talk to Dr. K?" she asked

No one answered her; talk to Dr. K? It seemed like a good idea, but what good could it do? Dr. K was really friendly with Gem and Gemma, they were family to her. The three had grown up together in the Alphabet think tank, was she really going to believe them if they told her the twins were reckless and not only were they endangering themselves, but also the lives of the whole team and Corinth City.

"Scott's leader," Dillon pointed out "I say he does"

Scott looked around at the others; and sighed as it came to a unanimous decision. Taking a deep breath he entered the Ranger lab, the others following closely behind him; ready for the fireworks.

**xXx**

Scott cleared his throat as he entered the Ranger lab with the others behind him "Dr. K?" he said, trying to get her attention as she moved from monitor to monitor

"Bit busy now," she answered him

"It's important," Scott urged her

She shook her head, and moved back to the main computer in the middle of the room "more important that trying to decipher a electromagnetic disturbance from a remote island in the waste?" she asked them

"What?" Demi mouthed to the others; who shrugged and shook their heads

Scott sighed "Look," he said, deciding to come straight out and say it, what harm could it do? "It's about Gem and Gemma..."

Dr. K paused in her work, and turned to the Rangers "what about Gem and Gemma?" she asked defensively

"Look, I know their friends of yours," Scott started again "but..."

"But what?" Dr, K cut across him

Flynn decided to step in and help out "Look, their just too reckless"

Ziggy nodded "and now they've run off to attack without having a plan" he told her "nothing"

"What?" Dr. K asked

"That device you gave them," Summer explained "it went off. Something about quantum something?"

Demi nodded "Quantum Mechanics," this only earned her confused looks from her friends "What?" she asked, with a shrug

"I didnt give them a device!" Dr. K told her rangers, before turning back to her computer "their heading right towards the disturbance"

The Other rangers paled and exchanged looks; they needed to act fast, if they wanted to help Gem and Gemma with whatever it was they were doing, out in the waste.

**xXx**

_"Hurry Rangers,"_ Dr. K said, as the original six rangers headed for the destination of Gem and Gemma "_energy readings from the Mac-Megazord are falling to critical levels"_

"Roger that," Summer said "we're almost there"

And the two Megazords started to submerge beneath the surface of the water they were in "Powering up, submarine mode" Scott said, as the Megazords disappeared.

Back on land, the Mac-Megazord lay on the ground as the giant monster towered over it "I think we need..."

"...some backup"

The twins said, finishing one another's sentences as usual; when suddenly the water behind them exploded and the High Octane Megazord and the Valemax Megazord stood proudly in the tide

"Sorry we're late," Ziggy called to the twins

Demi smirked "Better late then never..."

"Did you miss us?" Flynn questioned

"We couldnt let you have all the fun," Summer stated

The two Megazords stood in front of the Mac-Megazord, -not that it had much choice considering the twins were tied down- and faced off against the giant Attack Bot "What is that thing?" Dillon asked from his Zord bay. The Attack bot attacked the Valemax and High Octane Megazords, but they managed to hold him off before throwing him away and turning to the twins.

"Need a hand?" Scott asked, as he called forth the Street Sabre and slashed at the confinements holding the Mac-Megazord down, once they were free the twins got back to their feet and fell into sync with the others, as they faced the Attack bot once more, who attack with lasers firing them at the three Megazords, causing sparks to fly.

"I think we made it mad," Ziggy said, as the Megazords tried to stay on their feet

"Yeah," Gem agreed "and our power levels are critical"

The Attack bot fired lasers again as the twins panicked and took off into the air, letting the others take the fall.

"Argh!" Demi cried as the Valemax Megazord hit the ground "Way to bail, guys..."

"All systems failing" Summer confirmed

Managing to get back to their feet the six Original Power Rangers faced the Attack bot once more; but before they could get a hit in edge wise they came in contact with the floor once more as Venjix flew over in his droid and fired lasers at them. Demi's eyes widened as she took in the droid as memories of the palace flooded her mind, she whimpered.

"We're being double teamed," Scott stated the obvious

Upon hearing her sister's whimper over the coms, even though it was quiet Summer immediately went into older sister mode "Demi...are you alright?" she asked quickly

"Uh-huh" the White ranger answered trying to mask the fear in her voice

"Its gonna be okay Demi," Ziggy promised

Venjix attacked once more and his lasers hit the High Octane Megazord as the Attack bot fired at the Valemax Megazord

Gem and Gemma meanwhile watched from above "We've got to do something, Gem" Gemma said to her brother

"We have to combine the Megazords" Gem answered her

"But it didnt work last time," Gemma countered

"Last time we werent in sync" Gem explained

Below them the attack bot had attached the other rangers with ropes and used them to send electrical charge impulses through the Megazords, causing electricity to ripple through the rangers; causing them to cry out in pain.

"Coming..."

"...through"

The twins said as they swooped in and blasted the Attack bot away from the others and causing the chains to break and the impulses to cease; the High Octane and the Valemax Megazords turned to the twins.

"We need to combine into the Sky Rev" Gem told them

"But we failed last time," Demi protested

Gem sighed "its the only way we can blow this sucker up" he told her

"Then follow my lead," Scott said "channel the bio-field directly into the mainframe on my mark"

"Got it" Gemma nodded "Ready for Bio-field manipulation"

"Oh, I cant watch" Demi mumbled

"Whoo," Gem cheered "we're gonna send this puppy back to the garment district"

"Just be careful," Scott told them "if we're off by just a hair...then we'll blow ourselves back to the garment district"

"Not helping!" Demi complained

"3...2...1," Scott counted down "Initiate bio-field sequence"

With the bio-field ready; the High Octane Megazord combined together to create the Zenith Megazord; before the Twins Zords combined with them to create the Sky-Rev Megazord. Leaving their Zords bays the eight rangers travelled through the Megazord to the top and appeared in the main control bay. "Did we make it?" Demi asked.

"Yes," Summer answered

"Alive?"

The others chuckled, as Dillon reached forward and patted Demi on the shoulder "Alive," he confirmed

Demi opened her eyes and let out a breath she had been holding, she then looked around until she realized that she was no longer sitting in her usual position between Dillon and Ziggy, but sitting on her own in the dead centre of the Zord bay "This is new," she said, looking behind her at Ziggy and Dillon who were sharing her usual position when they were in the Zenith Megazord, and Gem and Gemma were sitting on either side of them. She then turned back to Scott, Flynn and Summer who sat in their usual line up positions at the front of the Zord bay.

"Hey, where did those buttons come from?" Flynn asked, looking over the controls in front of him

Gemma grinned "Explosive," she said, looking down at her brother

"Yeah, baby" Gem said, with just as much excitement as his sister

"Alright" Scott said, from in front of Demi and silencing the twins behind him "Lets finish this"

"GO!" the rangers all called together, before they jumped into the air and readied their attack, with the wheel blasters

"Plug it in" the Original six rangers said, readying their Wheel blasters

"Combine weapons," The twins followed suit,

"Locked," Demi said, inserting her engine cell into the front of her Wheel blaster

Gem followed her example from behind "And loaded..." he finished her sentence for her, which felt weird for the White ranger

Using the locking device on the controls, Scott locked onto the target and gave the order to fire

"Your mine" Venjix growled, before his droid disintegrated as the energy blasts from all eight Zords hit him; with Venjix out of the way, the blasts hit the Attack bot causing him to explode upon impact

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered

"Hello?" Ziggy questioned "Dr. K? Are you gonna throw us some props...Hello? Dr. K?"

But no one answered him

**xXx**

Dr. K smiled as she watched the destruction of the Attack bot on her screens; the rangers had done it, they had managed to come together and create the Sky-rev Megazord to defeat Venjix is latest Attack bot. Now all she could hear as she relaxed was Ranger Green's voice asking for props; but she ignored him as she rested back in her chair and grabbed the Mr. Marshmallow box from beside her computer. At that moment the doors to the Ranger lab opened and Michael walked in carrying a sleeping Madison in his arms.

"Dr. K," he said, when he saw her "How did the battle go?"

He hadnt been around to witness the battle because ever since he had Madison returned to him; he had been spending most of his time with her, trying to make up for lost time. But it seemed the toddler was just happy to be back with at least one of her parents; sometimes Dr. K wondered if the toddler knew about her mother? Had Michael gotten around to telling her that Samantha Richards had died the day Venjix attacked, if he had Madison was one strong girl for taking it without any sort of infliction or pain.

"They managed to create the Sky-Rev" Dr. K answered Michael with a smile

Michael smiled and nodded "Nice" he agreed, before looking down at Madison "I better put her down..." he said, before turning to leave before he paused and turned back to the Dr. "All that sugar...not good for you" he told her, before leaving completely

Dr. K frowned and looked at the box in her hand, before smiling. Michael always cared about her well being...she hesitated as she looked at the box, before pulling out a marshmallow. One more wouldnt hurt, she summarized before putting the box back on the table, and returning to her work.

**xXx**

The afternoon was theirs, so far no Attack bots to fight; no Venjix infiltration on the city. No nothing, only a blissful sun (even if it was controlled) and a group of friends who were there for one another in more ways that one. The Rangers had returned to the corner store, the same one that Gem and Gemma had taken the door of the hinges in earlier that day after Ziggy, Scott and Demi had been battled the Yo-Yo brothers after they had tried to rob the store. The rangers, except for Ziggy were all accounted for as Gem and Gemma tried to fix the door they had broken.

"Little more to the left," Gem said as he and his sister tried to fit the hinge back into place, but couldnt get it quite right

"This way?" Gemma asked, moving the door to the left

Gem sighed "No..." he complained "your other left"

The rangers chuckled as they continued to watch in amusement, the twins may have been compatible when it came to fighting Attack bots. But a simple fixing of a door, was proving difficult for them.

"Well," Flynn said, leaning into his truck "like my pappy used to say; mini-hands make light work" and he pulled out a screwdriver and walked towards the door "Guys..." he said to the twins who smiled and pulled back

"Oh," Gem said, taking in Flynn and the screwdriver "Thank..."

"...you" Gemma said, as she and Gem pulled away "its alot more fun breaking things..."

"...than just fixing them"

Ziggy appeared at that moment carrying an armful of junk food; the other rangers frowned at him "Well I figured while we were here..." he started to explain "Why waste a trip?" and he walked towards The Fury.

The twins smiled sheepishly and turned towards Scott "Hey, uh...thank you" Gemma started off awkwardly

"...maybe, we have been..."

"...a bit reckless..."

"Maybe?" Dillon asked

Flynn clapped Gem on the shoulder as he finished the door and moved back towards his truck "Just a bit" he said

"but from now on" Gemma continued

"...its all for one..."

"...and one for all..."

The others nodded, before Michael sounded over the morphers "_Hate to ruin your afternoon guys,"_ the bodyguard said "_but we have a breach in sector 12"_

"Of course we do," Demi said, from the roof of Flynn's truck "When do we not have a breach?"

"Oh..." Gemma said, upon hearing the news "More things to..."

"...shoot at..."

And the twins run full out past the truck, causing Demi to yelp as she tried to get down unharmed

"Guys!" Scott yelled after them, causing them to stop and turn around

Summer sighed "Why don't you ride with us?" she asked, as Dillon helped Demi down safely, before she run off towards The Fury and jumped into the front seat, grinning at Ziggy who clambered into the back on Dillon's side, before the Black ranger got in himself.

The engines revved on the two vehicles, after the Twins had agreed to ride with Flynn, Summer and Scott and the rangers pulled out away from the store and towards Sector 12; ready for another battle.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to hear how Michael came to Corinth? Well, get ready, cause its coming to a computer screen near you, very soon. So is young Demi's so keep reading to find out.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	21. Heroes Among Us

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I felt so sorry for Scott in this episode. A few new twists and turns to follow. Keep reading.**

* * *

**Heroes Among Us**

* * *

"Demi?" Madison asked as she sat with the White ranger on the sofa in the garage watching Cartoon's as the other Rangers did their own things behind them. Demi looked up from the book she had been reading and across at the toddler "Where's my mommy?" the little girl asked.

Demi froze, she hadnt been expecting that. Biting her lower lip she sighed, what was she too say? _'Sorry Madison, your mommy is dead?_' no, she couldnt tell the little girl that it would break her heart. Besides, this wasnt something she should have been explaining to Maddie, it was Michael's responsibility to tell Maddie what had happened to her mother; as her brain processed the question and figured out how to proceed, a clattering of metal sounded from across the garage and Demi gasped as she was thrown back to the time she had been kidnapped.

_A whimper escaped her lips as she was tied down to the table; a needle swam into view before a penetrating feeling was felt in her arm. She screamed out, but no one paid her attention and as far as she could tell, apart from the workers and the Grinders there was no one around for miles. A warm liquid seeped into bloodstream and her mind clouded over as her vision turned to black._

With a startled gasp, Demi was pulled back to reality and her gaze locked with Michaels "Demi?" he asked, "are you okay?"

The White ranger nodded and looked away from her old friend and bodyguard; what the hell had just happened?

_"Shield breach, sector 14"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over coms, and the other rangers left the garage. Demi shook her head and got quickly to her feet, dropping the book she had been reading down onto the sofa before taking off after the others. She passed Summer and Dillon, just as the black ranger spoke.

"I think I just saw my sister," he said, Demi frowned but made a mental note to ask him about it later.

**xXx**

People screamed as they scattered in every direction to avoid the attack from Venjix; Colonel Truman and his soldiers had appeared to assist the distressed people but were having failed attempts as their lasers bounced off the armour of General Shifter, but took out the Grinders with ease. "Fall back!" Colonel Truman ordered as the Grinders started to mass produce and swarm around him and his men; as he fell back the Rangers arrived taking on the Grinders themselves and giving him enough time and space to fall back with his army.

Scott blocked an attack from the Grinders and turned to his father "Dad!" he called

Demi spin-kicked a Grinder in the side before flipping over and ducking an attack from her left, she caught the Grinders arm and twisted it, before kicking the robots legs out from underneath it and flipping it over on the ground. She then kick-flipped a few more Grinders before jumping into the air and throwing out her hands to levitate herself above the scene. She smirked behind her visor as the Grinders looked around in confusion before looking up at her "Say goodbye now..." she said, before dropping back into the centre of them and attacking her several punches and kicks before the Grinders dropped to the ground.

Suddenly a child's scream ripped through the air from the alleyway beside the fight; Demi who had finished with her Grinders took off in the direction of the scream and skidded to a halt in front of the mouth of the alley; there in front of her stood a little blonde girl in a orange and yellow checked shirt; and opposite her stood a Grinder. The little girl panicked as the Grinder moved towards her. "Hey!" Demi yelled, catching the Grinders attention, she rushed forward and jumped over the girl, planting a kick in the Grinders stomach and sending him hurtling backwards into another group of Grinders that had appeared.

Colonel Truman appeared at that moment, he wrapped his arms around the little girl and they moved away from Demi who was fighting the Grinders single-handedly "Get out of here!" Demi yelled to the Colonel as she ducked a few swipes from the Grinders, before grabbing their wrists and throwing them over her and into the walls, of the alley. The Colonel nodded and started to make his way to the exit with the little girl, but the Attack bot appeared at that moment blocking their only way out. The White ranger looked up from her fight, when she saw the Colonel had stopped; she sighed before jumping over a Grinder. She couldnt attack the Attack bot, she had Grinders to deal with.

But before she could worry about anything, there was a yell and Gem dropped down in front of the Colonel as he attacked the attack bot; seconds later Scott arrived and started to battle the Grinders alongside Demi. The two double teamed the mindless robots, as Gem took on the Attack bot single-handedly. Soon the battle was over and the three Rangers re-grouped.

"Nice one," Scott said, patting Gem's shoulder

The Gold ranger nodded "Yeah, you too" he responded

"Guys...there are more Grinders out there" Demi said "Come on!" and she led the way from the Alley, the boys following behind her

"Colonel," Scott said, saluting his father before following after Gem and Demi who had disappeared back into the battle the other side of the buildings. Soon it was all over, and the Rangers were on their way back to the garage.

**xXx**

"Strawberries!" Madison cried as she picked at the red fruits from the bowl in front of her, her father smiled as he ruffled her hair as she munched on the fruit. Demi looked up from beside the toddler and smirked reaching for a strawberry causing the little girl to gasp. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"What is it, baby?" Michael asked

Maddie put on an innocent face "Demi stole my strawberry" she told him; as Demi stared at her with an opened mouth

Michael chuckled as he turned to the White ranger who tried to pull an innocent face; normally Demi would have won the innocent act hands down...but nobody could compete with an innocent and cute toddler. "Demi..." Michael pretended to scold. The White ranger grinned up at him, as Maddie giggled into her fruit.

"Rangers," Dr. K's voice sounded from across the garage; and she wasnt alone. Colonel Truman and Hicks were with her. "A moment please"

The Rangers all gathered in the centre of the Garage, in their usual line up as Colonel Truman approached them "Good afternoon Rangers," he greeted, reaching behind him for a box, which Hicks presented him with. "You know, I've been a soldier all my life. In that time, I've seen a lot of bravery -" he opened the box and pulled out a medal "but today, I witnessed a true hero" and he stopped in front of Scott with a smile on his face. "Gem..." he moved on from his son, and stood in front of the Gold ranger "I would like to present to you the Medal of Valour, for the bravery you showed today in the battle against Venjix"

The Gold ranger leaned forward and the Colonel put the Medal over his head, and let it rest against his chest

"The City of Corinth, is very grateful" Colonel finished

Demi frowned from her place between Ziggy and Flynn as she looked up Scott. This was all wrong; this was supposed to be his moment. His moment of praise from his dad; she would admit that Gem was brilliant in battle, and he had tackled the Attack bot single-handedly. But if it wasnt for Scott then the Grinders would have easily slipped past her when her guard was down; in her opinion, Scott deserved just as much praise as Gem did.

"Incredible" Gem cried, as he looked down at the medal "thank you, sir" he added as he saluted the Colonel

"Oh no," Colonel Truman responded "Thank you, son"

They clapped hands and the Colonel left the garage and the Rangers. Gem smiled happily as he moved in front of his friends, still jumping around and showing off his Medal, as Scott moved away from the group and towards his car. "Look at that," the Gold ranger said "The Medal of Valour...Can you believe it Gemma"

Demi looked up at the Red ranger and sighed, before turning to Gem, before exchanging a look with Flynn and Summer. They too knew all too well how Scott wanted his father to notice him.

"...and now im a hero" Gem said, before Flynn clapped him on the shoulder

"We're all...uh...very happy for you, Gem" the Blue ranger said "but do you have to go on about it?"

"Sure I do," Gem answered "Look at this beauty. Look at it"

"Look," Summer said, stepping forward "Gem. Scott leads us as we help protect the City everyday," she explained "and the one time his dad notices; he gives you the medal"

Gem frowned and looked up at the Red ranger "So he's upset that his dad notices me?"

Demi shook her head "No," she answered "he's upset that his dad never notices him" she smiled up at the Gold ranger before moving off towards Scott. "Scott..." she started once she reached her friend and leader "your dad just -"

But he cut across her "don't make excuses for my dad" he said, turning so that he was facing her "over and over I have tried...it's so hard, just to make him proud of me. You know...I just don't know what to do"

Demi was silent, as she realized she didnt have anything to say to him that would make him feel better. Scott sighed and walked around, stopping at the end of his car.

"Come on," Ziggy shouted from across the garage "Celebration lunch...and I am buying..." he trailed off "Borrowing." he added quickly "Dillon, your gonna hook me up with a couple of bucks"

"Yeah, right" the Black ranger responded, making his way out of the garage. Ziggy faltered in the doorway as Demi remained beside Scott.

"Demi," the Green ranger called "come on..."

"You coming?" Demi asked the Red ranger

Scott sighed and glanced up at her; he shook his head "No. You go..." he told her "I'm not in the mood for celebrating"

The White ranger nodded once, and backtracked away from him. She hated to leave him when he was like this, but there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Half way across the garage she turned and hurried to Ziggy's side as the Green ranger wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two left the garage together; catching up with the others.

Scott sighed as he watched Demi and Ziggy leave; once they were out of sight he removed a picture from his pocket and unfolded it, before holding it up. It was the one of his brother and father, "What do you want from me?" he asked, looking at this father, before switching to his brother. "That's right..." he murmured "you want a hero" and folding the picture back up, he pushed off his car "I'll give you a hero," he said, as he hopped into his car and pulled out of the garage.

**xXx**

Lunch was over and the Rangers were returning to the garage; Demi frowned when she entered the garage and turned to Summer who was beside her. Scott's car was missing. "Uh guys?" the White ranger questioned "Where's Scott? His car is missing"

"He's probably just a bit upset, you know" Flynn said, turning to the White ranger

Dillon nodded "Flynn's right," he agreed "just give the guy some space"

Demi frowned and looked towards Summer, she had a bad feeling about this and usually, her bad feelings always turned out to be true. With a sigh, she walked away, following Ziggy into the kitchen as the Green ranger reached up onto a shelf for a box of marshmallows. Deciding to have a little fun, Demi held her hand up by her side, and raised it into the air as the box in which Ziggy was trying to reach floated upwards.

Ziggy frowned and glanced over his shoulder as he spotted Demi "Hey!" he said "No fair...cut it out"

Demi giggled as she made the box float over to her; she then relinquished the levitation boost she had on it and caught it, smirking at her boyfriend "Mine -" she squealed as Ziggy flew at her, and she bolted from her seat and around the garage, before he finally caught her short of the doors. His arms wrapping around her waist as she tried to keep the marshmallow box away from him. "Did you know...that too much of a good thing is bad for you?" she questioned

"Then I guess you'd kill me," the Green ranger responded, taking the White ranger off guard. He reached for the box, just as Demi regained her composure and thrust it further away from him, which wasnt much "Demi..." he complained "Give it too me"

"Nope" Demi answered, continuing to hold the box away from her boyfriend; before looking up as Maddie called her name and came running full out towards her.

"Demi! Demi!" the toddler screamed "Demi! Daddy's gone!"

Demi faltered, as she picked up the little girl "What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked curiously

"He went after Gem" Maddie answered her

"Gem?" Gemma asked looking around for her brother, before realizing he wasnt there

Demi frowned "I knew I had a bad feeling about this!"

"You should have trusted your instinct" Summer told her sister

"I usually do," Demi answered, before the rangers entered the Ranger lab to find Dr. K and tell her what had happened.

**xXx**

"Gem, what are you thinking!" Michael demanded as he followed the Gold ranger towards the falcon Zord

Gem looked over his shoulder at the bodyguard and shook his head "Scott is gone, because of me" he answered "I want to know why"

Michael sighed and nodded "You can't go alone, so im coming with you...and don't try to argue with me, what kind of Bodyguard would I be, if I let my rangers go off on their own?"

Gem stared at the bodyguard for a while; he had a feeling that Demi wasnt going to be happy when she found out about this. How could Michael possibly defend himself against Venjix or Grinders, if they happened to come across them while looking for Scott. But he figured he had done it before, maybe when he first came to Corinth. With a nod he allowed the bodyguard to follow him into Cockpit of the Falcon Zord before taking off and following the tyre tracks that Scott's car made all the way out into the waste.

"Uh, Michael..." Gem hesitated

Michael looked up at the Gold ranger; he had been searching for signs of Scott beneath them "Yeah?" he asked, turning his attention to Gem

"How did you happen to come to Corinth?" he asked curiously "I mean, you have a daughter, and you didnt find her until a couple of days ago. And you and Demi are close; you're like a brother to her, a father even; but she said she came to Corinth with Ziggy and Dillon"

Michael sighed and nodded "It's a long story..." he answered "I'll tell you someday"

Gem nodded, but didnt push on the subject. Down below a red car came into view and the two aboard the Falcon Zord knew that they had found Scott. But what he was doing out in the waste was a different story all together.

"Take us down," Michael said. and Gem did as told

Scott frowned as he saw Michael and Gem climb out of the Falcon Zord in front of him "How in the World did you find me out here?" he asked

"This is me you're talking too," Michael said, with a smirk

"We, uh, followed your Tyre tracks" Gem told the Red ranger

Scott looked behind him before back at the two in front of him "Oh, my bad" he said, returning back to his car and leaning against his, his arms followed over his chest

"I don't get it," Gem continued "you always say stuff like, 'stick with the team' and 'always have a plan' you know, and then you come out here. Why?"

"Why, I came out here?" Scott questioned "because it is the only way that my dad will ever -" he cut off

Gem frowned as he stared at the Red ranger; like a child who had just had a row from his parents.

Scott sighed "You know what? Who am I kidding?" he asked "I screwed up" and he walked back to his car once more. Gem glanced back at Michael, who had taken a seat on the steps leading down from the Falcon Zord and onto the ground; before he followed Scott and leant against the Racer.

"Its okay," Gem said "I mess up alot too," he explained "what with the whole medal thing...I just...well...I never got one before, and I really like it," he lifted the medal up to see "but if it upsets you," he pulled it over his head "then its gone" and he threw it into the sand a few feet away.

"No, Gem" Scott said, getting up from the car "You deserved that medal. Absolutely..." he then turned and walked to the spot where the Medal had landed, he picked it up, before frowning at something in the sand "These footprints are human..." he murmured

Michael frowned from his position, he hadnt moved to follow the rangers but curiosity got the better of him when he saw that they werent returning. Pushing himself up, he walked forward and knelt down beside them, as an engine cut through the silence. The perimeter patrols were riding around, rounding up a few people who seemed to have escaped from Venjix. Michael's eyes widened slightly, as he watched the people crowd together; he remembered back to the first time Venjix attacked.

_---Memory---_

_"This way!" Michael yelled over the screaming people "Come on, stick together...we'll make it"_

_There were over 25 people all stuck together in one big group, they had figured that there was safety in numbers and if they stuck together they would make it to Corinth alive. Michael, being a bodyguard had taken it upon himself to protect them; beside him was his girlfriend Samantha Richards she was shaking in fear and there was terror in her hazel eyes as her red hair was tied at the base of her neck._

_"Im scared," she murmured, Ruby's leash held tightly in her hand as the dog led her on_

_Michael glanced down at her, as he pulled her closer "We'll be fine" he promised as he continued to lead the way through the waste towards Corinth; where they had been told was safe. "Come on...we can make it. Stick together" he yelled over his shoulder as they continued onwards._

_Suddenly there was an explosion, both behind and ahead of them and a few people screamed and scattered_

_"No!" Michael yelled, as he watched people scatter in fear "STAY TOGETHER!" he yelled as loud as he possibly could_

_But people were already being victims of the explosions as robot after robots appeared to destroy them or god knows what they were doing. "Come on..." Michael said, pulling Sam by the hand and leading the few people who had heeded his warning onwards away from the robots._

_---Memory---_

"Let's get them," Gem said, knocking Michael out of his memory

"No wait!" Scott said, as he and Michael pulled the Gold ranger back down so that they wouldnt be seen "Lets get them? That's the extent of your plan?"

Suddenly Tenaya 7 appeared "Naughty, naughty..." she said "Venjix is going to blow a circuit when he sees the workers that I bring to the Palace - Grab them!" she ordered and the Grinders grabbed the refugees

"We can follow them right to Venjix's Palace" Gem suggested

Michael shook his head "No," he said "they'll detect your Bio-signals before you can get close to the Palace" he explained

Scott smirked "Then we have to find another way," he said. Michael nodded in agreement, and the three of them started on their plan of action. Before making themselves known to the Grinders, who pulled them off towards the other humans, Tenaya and the rest of the Grinders. The three of them were wearing old clothing that they had found and wrapped sheets around their heads to cover their faces, all except their eyes. It was just enough of a disguise to fool Tenaya and the Grinders.

"Well, well," Tenaya said when she spotted them "come join the fun..." the Grinder holding Gem held out the medal "For bravery, huh?" Tenaya asked "you aren't so brave now, are you?" and she pulled the medal over her own head and continued onwards. The Grinders thrust Scott, Gem and Michael forward as the refugees followed from behind.

**xXx**

"Even if you went out there?" Dr. K asked, as she walked into the lab Demi and the other rangers following behind her "where would you start to look for Gem, Scott and Michael? It's like finding a needle in a hay barn"

"Uh, I think you mean haystack" Ziggy corrected her

Dr. K shook her head "No Ranger Green, searching a haystack would be child splay" she explained "searching a whole barn would be hopeless"

Summer and Demi exchanged looks and rolled their eyes as they looked away; Madison was curled up in Demi's arms, her face was stained with tear tracks and her eyes were red from crying. Dr. K took in the toddler's experience and sighed as she looked up at the rangers "Look, im concerned too," she told them "but when they left they put themselves in jeopardy; if we leave, we put the whole city in jeopardy"

"But my daddy is out there," Maddie said, causing Dr. K to look away. The toddler then turned the other person she knew wouldnt stand back when Michael was in trouble "Demi..." she said fearfully

Demi sighed as she looked down at the toddler "We'll get him back Maddie," she said, holding the toddler close "I promise", she shared a quick glance with Summer before turning away. Ziggy took in his girlfriend's appearance and cautiously reached over to take her hand, he squeezed it reassuringly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

**xXx**

"You and your friends," an older man behind Scott started as they walked in a line "Soldiers?"

Scott nodded once; although he wouldnt have classed Michael as a soldier, but he was a bodyguard, that counted for something "I was with the 10th petallion, Commander Murdock. Corinth should be 20 miles due South. I'll get their attention -"

"No, sir!" Scott protested

But the older man wasnt having any of it "You and your friends make a run for the city and send help -"

"No!" Scott continued to protest "you don't understand!"

"Its our only chance, son" the man explained and without another word he turned and tried to run from the group, taking out as many Grinders in his way as he could; but it wasnt long before they were onto him.

Gem moved forward to help, but Scott stopped him "No, not yet"

"Scott!" Michael hissed "they'll kill him!"

"Three perfectly good Grinders!" Tenaya growled as she approached the man, as he rested on his knees the other Grinders holding him in place "trashed! Shame, you would have made such a good Hybrid"

"Funny," Michael mumbled "she wasnt that happy when Demi became a Hybrid"

Scott sighed and turned to Gem "Lets get them!" he told the Gold ranger and the two started forward; the best they could they hit the buttons on their morphers and morphed, breaking off the restraints around their hands. Michael turned to the Grinders who were approaching from the trucks below; he ducked and skidded across their path's trying his best to take them out, with injuring himself or anyone else. The Grinders fired at the bodyguard, who raised the restraints on his hands; the laser hit the lock and it broke apart the wooden cuffs falling to the ground and freeing Michael's wrists.

"Awesome!" Michael said, as he grabbed a wrist of a Grinder and spun the robot around so they were chest to chest; he then held the laser arm of the Grinder out towards the others and fired. The ground exploded and the Grinders dropped like flies.

"Power down," Scott and Gem said from behind as they finished with the Grinders and Tenaya. Michael turned to them and moved towards the other refugees, "Come on, everyone into the truck..." he commanded. He nodded once at Scott and Gem as he helped the people into the back before putting up the gate and returning to the older man, Scott and Gem "We better get these people back, before Venjix sends an attack bot"

Scott nodded, and he started towards his car with the older man

"Wait, wait, wait" Gem said, looking around "gotta find my..." he spotted his medal on the floor as Grinder's hand pulled itself along the sand towards it "my Medal!" he hurried over to the object, destroyed the hand by standing on it, before dusting off his medal and putting it back on.

"Gem!" Michael yelled "Come on!"

The Gold ranger turned and clambered up into the van beside Michael; as the engine jumped to life and they started their travel back to Corinth. Michael smiled to himself, at least this time it hadnt been a total disaster, this time he had managed to save all the survivors. This time a frown replaced his smile as a painful memory appeared in his minds eye; and no matter how hard he tired to shake it, it remained in the front of his mind.

_---Memory---_

_There was 10 of them left; 10 out of 20, including himself and Samantha. Many had been caught in the explosions, others caught by Robots had taken god knows where. But he had managed to survive; he and Sam and 10 others had managed to survive; they were now half a mile from Corinth and had yet to run into trouble, they just hoped they could make it without fail and then they all could live their lives the way they were supposed to. Of course not everything was going to be perfect; but at least they had survived and made it to Corinth alone._

_Ruby growled as she walked ahead of them, still on a leash._

_Michael looked up quickly, the only time Ruby growled as if there was danger and sure enough there riding towards them were a couple of Grinders. They fired their laser cannons at the survivors and took out several more people; some managed to get out of the way and avoid collision but others werent so lucky. Samantha was one of them. Michael yelled her name, as she was pulled roughly away from him by a Grinder and pulled feet away from him. He tried to reach her but the Grinders surrounded him. Using the self-defence training he had already mastered he took on the Grinders, before racing to help his girlfriend. He fought of the Grinders surrounding her, before falling to his knees beside her._

_She was cut up pretty badly; her wrist was broken and so were several ribs; he knew this because there was blood dripping out of her mouth. How she had broken them, he didnt know but if he had to guess, he would have said it was from the force the Grinders had thrown her down onto the ground. The wasteland may have been full of sand, but rocks and formations lay beneath the surface, hidden from view. So it wasnt very soft landing if you were too fall._

_"Find Maddie..." she whispered to him, choking on the blood that trickled down her throat_

_Michael nodded "We'll find her together" he said "Just hold on,"_

_Tears appeared in his eyes, and usually he wouldnt let them fall. But Samantha was the love of his life, the mother of his daughter. His soul mate, he couldnt lose her. Not after everything they had been through together. Lifting her up carefully, he continued onwards with the little group of people still sticking with him. A little girl cried somewhere over his shoulder, but he couldnt help her. He had his hands full._

_"Come on!" he yelled "Almost there..."_

_Soon Corinth came into view, and the group stumbled through the gates with the Soldiers helping them. One spotted Michael carrying Sam and called for medic's assistance. Sam was taken from Michael and taking to the hospital tent as he followed; but there was nothing they could do for her. As soon as they had started to work on her, they couldnt find a pulse, and Michael knew then and there, she had gone._

_---Memory---_

_"Doc open the gates,"_ Scott's voice sounded over the coms, take the rangers by surprise and relief. They were alive.

"Opening sector 6, entry gates" Dr. K said, as the Rangers hurried to their cars. Demi following Ziggy and Dillon into the Fury as Summer and Gemma followed Flynn into his truck and they headed for the gates. Maddie stood in the doorway to the garage as she watched the rangers take off, she had wanted to go with them but Demi had told her specifically to stay put where it was safe. So here she was waiting and hoping that her father would come back to her safely.

The Fury and Flynn's truck pulled to a stop as the rangers hopped out, just as Colonel Truman started barking orders to his soldiers "Block the entrance, nobody gets in, until we know exactly who they are!" The rangers crowded around in front of the Fury as a horn sounded loudly in the distance, before a transport van came into view.

"Is that a Venjix transport?" Ziggy asked, holding Demi's hand to keep her beside him and not running off into the waste to look for Michael and the others

Demi grinned when she saw the familiar red racer behind the transport van "Is Scott!" she said happily, before the Racer came to a skidding halt in front of her and the others and the Red ranger got out, before he stumbled backwards into his car as Demi jumped in a hug. At that moment Gem and Michael appeared too, and Demi hugged Michael the Bodyguard wrapping his arms tightly around the White ranger and practically pulling her off her feet.

"Incoming!" a Soldier yelled from somewhere around the Rangers as Grinders approached the city and fired their laser cannons at the people of Corinth

The Soldiers responded in the same way; before the ground beneath the Grinders bikes exploded catching the Grinders in the blast. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left; even the Grinders had exploded in a thousand pieces.

The Rangers stood in shock, as Demi stood still in Michael's arms as she turned to look at the other Soldiers who were unloading the people from the transport van "Refugees?" she asked. Michael nodded, as he pulled away from her and moved off to help the people out of the van and onto safe land. Scott moved off to help him, as did the others. Demi and Summer stood back as the guys helped people away from the truck and towards the gates of Corinth.

"That's the last of them," a Soldier said, as he too moved away from the truck. Demi and Summer exchanged looks as they watched Dillon approach the back of the truck, and they knew exactly what was going through his mind; the two sisters approached the Black ranger and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry," Summer said with a small sigh

Demi nodded, "we'll find your sister" she promised, she then walked away and returned to Michael's side. He was being thanked by a young woman, who had just hugged him in gratitude. "Im glad your okay," Demi said, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she landed on his back, her head resting on his shoulder "Don't do that again!" she said, smacking his chest "You scared Maddie...she was terrified!"

Michael sighed "Sorry Demi," he apologized, hoisting her up further on his back. Despite the fact that she was 16-years-old, she was still light as a feather

"Girlfriend?" the woman asked Michael and she pointed at Demi

The White ranger's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head "No!" she answered "try best friend..." she explained, before jumping down off of Michael's back and moving towards Ziggy "He's my boyfriend..." she said with a smile

"Huh?" Ziggy asked, in confusion

Demi smiled "Just proving a point" she told him, kissing his cheek, before turning to Scott has Dr. K sounded over his morpher

_"Welcome back, Ranger Red"_ the Dr. said "_I trust you had a grand adventure"_

"You could say that," Michael said "A heart-to-heart, rescue, running for you life from deadly explosions..." Michael listed "you know, the usual"

Demi rolled her eyes and thumped him in the stomach "Shut up!" she told him

_"Daddy?"_ Maddie questioned happily

"Im okay Maddie," Michael reassured his daughter "I'll see you soon"

"_Okay," _the Toddler responded

"_Unfortunately Rangers,"_ Dr. K took over the coms once more "_Its time to get back to work"_

Suddenly there was a crash like thunder and an Attack bot towered over them a few feet ahead; people screamed from behind them as the Rangers took a standing point in front of them "I'll get the others inside," Michael said, patting Demi on the shoulder and taking off towards the people he, Scott and Gem had rescued "Come on everyone...this way"

"Out of the frying pan" Scott said, taking in the Attack bot "and into the fire...let's do it!"

And they run forward

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Seconds after they morphed they called for the Zords and combined the three of them into the Sky Rev Megazord; they moved forward as the monster fired at them, causing sparks to fly inside the Megazord and sending it to the ground.

"We're no match!" Scott said, "Dr. K...we need more power!"

"_Ready for Rise Engine Afterburn" _Dr. K responded "_Activate!"_

The Attack bot had moved in for its final strike when Scott turned the steering wheel quickly and the Megazord flew back to his feet, taking out the Attack bot with one swipe of its hand "Shields up!" Scott confirmed "Lets move in!" he pressed down on he accelerator and moved forward at the Lightening Speed before he grabbed a hold of the Attack bot "That's right where I want him!" the red ranger confirmed "Weapons at max!"

"Max!" the others agreed, and readied their Wheel blasters and other weapons.

"Lock on Target," Scott said, as the target locked onto the Attack Bot

"FIRE!" the others yelled, as they fired their weapons and the blast hit the Attack bot dead on; but the explosion energy given off by the rangers ejected them from the Megazord and threw them through the air onto the hard ground below.

"What just happened?" Demi asked, as she held her arm after she had landed

Scott held his shoulder "Doc, the energy feedback pulled us out of the Megazord!"

Before Dr. K had a chance to respond a new Attack bot approached the Rangers; this time his eyes was glowing red and this struck fear into the very core of the White ranger. "I'd rather destroy you in person anyway" said a familiar deep voice.

"Yeah?" Gem asked "Well, lets see what sound you make when you explode" and he run forward to battle Venjix himself. The battle started between the two; it all happened so fast that Demi found it really hard to watch, and keep track of who attacked who. Gem was fighting with so much adrenaline that he didnt stop to think that he may have needed help but kept at it alone. Suddenly, he and Venjix collided with one another and Venjix threw the Gold ranger backwards with such a force that sent him sprawling onto the sand covered ground.

"Gem!" Demi yelled in fear for her friend

"Heads up!" Scott yelled as he landed on the ground between Venjix and Gem, "you want him..." he looked back at Gem "you'll have to go through me!" and he rushed forward, sending a series of punches and kicks to deflect Venjix, but the Attack bot matched his skill, suddenly just like Gem; Scott was sent crashing the ground as he tried to deflect a series of lasers at one time.

"Scott!" Ziggy yelled

As the others watched in horror from their places still on the ground

"Scott!" Gemma mimicked the Green ranger; as Demi's eyes widened in fear

"Give up, Rangers" Venjix commanded

"Give up?" Scott asked as he got back to his feet "that isn't going to happen Venjix"

"Use this!" Gem shouted, as he threw his weapon to the Red ranger who caught it

Scott frowned before looking up at the Gold ranger "Thanks Gem" he said, with a small nod

"Make it good" Gem asked

Scott nodded and turned back to Venjix; he then threw his Street sabre in to the air and jumped up following it. He landed on the blade, and rode it like a glider through the air "Street sabre strike!" he commanded, as he slashed through Venjix's new body with both his Street sabre and Gem's weapon. Once he landed, he shouldered the Street sabre and turned back to the Attack bot, which exploded in seconds.

"KA-BOOOM!" Gem cheered, as he got back to his feet and raced towards the Red ranger "that was way cool"

"How did you do that?" Ziggy asked, as the other rangers arrived beside Scott

"Nice one Gem," Gemma said to her brother

Summer nodded "That was amazing"

"Nice work..." Scott said, placing his hand on Gem's shoulder "Come on guys...there's still work to do"

"Huh?" Demi asked, but her answer came by Summer and Ziggy pulling her through the waste and back to Corinth "Whoa," she said, as run to try and keep up with the pair who were relentless and not letting her go.

**xXx**

That evening, Dillon stood at the pool table rolling the White ball back and forth on the deck. He rolled it for the fourth time, but it didnt return to him as Scott caught it, causing Dillon to look up at him "You know that Commander we picked up?"

"Yeah," Dillon nodded

"Said he was held in a prison camp," Scott continued "were they were infecting humans, with the Venjix virus"

Demi perked up at this information and jumped off the couch beside Ziggy and made her way towards the Red and Black rangers; she hadnt been taken to a prison camp "Building Hybrid," Scott finished, as Dillon looked down "Do you remember that?" he asked turning to the White ranger.

Demi shook her head "No," she answered sadly, turning to Dillon

"So, there are others like me?" Dillon asked

"Duh," Demi said "Im living proof of that!"

"Excuse me?" Colonel Truman said, as he walked in only catching the end of the conversation. Demi's face paled, Scott's dad didnt know about her becoming a Hybrid. Would he take action against her?

"Yes, sir," Scott said, turning as Demi skirted around him and disappeared into the crowd of the other rangers as they moved to stand in front of Scott and the Colonel as they listened.

"Commander Murdock, and those prisoners," Colonel Truman started "are only safe because of your courageous and well executed mission. It's an honour to present you, with the Medal of Valour" and he placed the medal over his son's head, as the others exchanged smiles behind him. "The City of Corinth, thanks you" he then turned to walk away, but Scott stopped him.

"Sir," he said, causing his dad to turn

"Something else?" Colonel asked

Scott nodded "Yeah, there is" he said "the truth is, I wasnt on a mission to save anyone. I left my post without permission, and in doing so I jeopardized my friends and the whole city. It wasnt heroic, well...it was selfish." he removed the medal from around his neck "the day I honestly deserve this medal; I'll proudly accept it, but that's not today" and he handed it back over to his father

Colonel Truman stared at his son "Very well," he said taking the medal, he turned, but paused briefly as if he was about to say something, but decided against it. He then turned and left completely.

**xXx**

Night had fallen and the rangers were readying themselves for their usual cool down, before bed. Demi was lying with her head against Ziggy's shoulders, her eyes were closed and her breathing was starting to even out. Dillon, Flynn and Gemma had already gone up to bed this left Scott, Gem, Summer, Demi and Ziggy downstairs; along with Michael who was trying to calm a hyperactive Madison down.

"That is it!" Michael said, as he finally managed to catch his daughter and hold her squirming form in his arms "no more sugar in this base!" he said looking around at the rangers "Got it? At least if you want to consume sugar intake, do not do it around my daughter. Understand?"

The others nodded, as Maddie looked up at her dad "Daddy?" she asked

"Yes?" Michael responded, trying to keep his voice even so he wouldnt show how annoyed he was right now

"Where's mommy?" Maddie asked, she had wanted to know where her mother was, ever since she had been returned to her father. She hoped, that by now her mother would have been returned to her too, but every day she woke up and her mother still wasnt there, just the same people. Not that she was complaining, she had her dad, it was better than being an orphan. But her mother had always promised her that she would never leave.

Michael hesitated as the whole Garage became silent; he was hoping that this wasnt something he had to tell Maddie; but he could have guessed that she would have wanted to know after a certain extent; the truth didnt stay hidden for long. And wasnt it best to tell Maddie what really happened? Rather than let her believe that her mother was alive when in fact she wasnt? He sighed and breathed deeply "Maddie...uh, there's something I have to tell you..." he trailed off slightly as the little girl looked up at him curiously

"What's that, Daddy?" she asked, making it harder for Michael to tell her the truth

He sighed "Baby, what im about to tell you comes at a price; and it'll hurt, but everything's gonna be okay. Understand?"

Maddie nodded, although she didnt understand completely. All she wanted to know was, where was her mother.

_Here goes, _Michael thought as he started "You remember the day you, Me, Mommy and Demi got separated?"

Maddie nodded

"Well, baby it doesnt end with a happy ending..." he told her "To be really honest with you; its quite sad...and hard for be to explain; but..." he sighed heavily "Maddie...your mommy's not coming"

Maddie stared up at her dad painfully as his words sunk him _your mom's not coming_; what did he mean? Of course she was coming; she had promised that she would never leave. "No," Maddie said, tears appearing in her eyes, she shook her head as they spilled over her eye lids and down her face "No!" she cried

"Maddie," Michael said, reaching for his daughter, as he tried to comfort her. But she continued to pull away from him. Suddenly, taking everyone by surprise she turned and ran from the garage "Maddie!" Michael shouted after her, his voice breaking; there was a slam of a door and Demi jolted awake on the couch, she turned around to find Michael standing in the middle of the garage staring up at the purple door that served has Maddie's room when she was here.

"Michael?" Demi asked quietly

The Bodyguard turned to her and she could see tears in his eyes; not knowing what had happened the White ranger crossed the garage and hugged her best friend tightly, as he wrapped his arms around her too despite the height different in them. Demi only came up to his mid-chest, but he still held her as memories of him and Sam flooded his mind making it harder for the tears to go away. "It's my fault..." he whispered

"What is?" Demi asked

"Sam's death,"

Demi shook her head "No its not!" she told him "Don't even think for one minute that it's your fault, because you know its not!"

Michael dried his eyes and stared at her "Then's whose is it?" he asked

"I don't know," Demi answered "but it's not yours! You did everything you could, you got her to Corinth; it's not your fault what happened after"

"I was supposed to protect her!"

"Michael stop it!" Demi snapped "Sam wouldnt want you blaming yourself, she may be gone, but she's still with you. Inside Maddie...if you believe that it's your fault Sam died, then how can you possibly protect Maddie?"

Michael was silent

"You can't!" Demi answered him "I know you miss Sam, I miss her too. But dwelling on what has happened in the past will not bring her back!"

Michael sighed; she was right. He nodded once, and looked down at her "Thanks..."

Demi smiled "Your welcome...now go check on Maddie"

He laughed, kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner and climbed the stairs to check on his daughter; who had more than likely cried herself to sleep. Demi watched him go, and turned to her friends as he closed the purple door once he had gotten upstairs.

"And on that note," she said "im off to bed"

She hugged the remaining ranger's goodnight; kissed Ziggy lightly before heading up to bed herself.

"That was..." Summer started

"Awkward?" Scott offered. The Yellow ranger nodded. She hadnt know Michael had a daughter let alone a girlfriend, so hearing that his girlfriend had died on her way to Corinth was sad to hear. And the look on Maddie's face when Michael told her broke her heart, although she knew what Michael was going through. She had watched Andrews die the day Venjix attacked, and it was never easy to lose someone. But the look on Maddie's face was heartbreaking, she couldnt never understand...no one could ever understand the pain Maddie might have been going through at that very minute, knowing that your mother was gone and never coming back.

With the painful image of Maddie's face in each of their minds; the remaining rangers downstairs headed up to the rooms. Careful not to wake the others,

* * *

**A/N: Poor Michael and Maddie...as requested by a reviewer I included bits of Michael's adventure of Corinth in this chapter. Demi's will be coming soon, but we all know how Demi got to Corinth (with Ziggy and Dillon) but how did she happen to come across Dillon in the first place? We'll find out soon.**

**Review (thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**


	22. Not So Simple

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Not So Simple**

* * *

_"Dear awesome diary..."_ Gemma thought as she opened her diary and started to write "_What a fascinating week it's been for Gem and me getting to know all the other Rangers. Dillon is nice, but very brooding. I would be brooding too if I was slowly turning into an evil Venjix robot._

_Summer is totally caring, especially about Dillon...oh and her hair is super flipping! I should ask her what she uses_

_As our team leader, Scott is really brave and a total go-getter. Unfortunately he is a lot like his dad, and for some reason they never see eye-to-eye_

_Although he isn't a Ranger; Michael is very protective. Especially of Demi and Madison. He is always looking out for them and trying to do what he believes is best for them; it's sweet. He is so loveable. I felt so sorry when I heard about his girlfriend, it must he be hard having to live without someone you love. I don't know how I could live without Gem._

_Gem and I can always count on Ziggy to say something funny...although, we don't always get his humour._

_Demi is the youngest of our team, but she is definitely one of the bravest. She is really sweet and caring, and looks out for the rest of the team and she always seems to have fun while she is at it._

_Then there is Madison; now there's a ball of hyped up energy, but she has been really quiet and secluded the last few days. I would be too if I had just found out that my mother was gone and never coming back. But everyone is trying their hardest to keep her spirits up; especially Demi and Michael._

_And then there's Flynn, I suppose he's basically just..."_

"A simple mechanic?" Flynn asked, as he folded his arms and faced the twins who were at the pool table "is that what you think? A simple mechanic?"

Gemma frowned at the Blue ranger and rushed towards him "You read my diary?" she asked him

"Yes!" Flynn admitted, before he realized he had invaded her privacy "I did...accidentally..." he added sheepishly, but the damage was already done "But wait..." he ran over to his tools and pulled out one of his creations, he held it up for them to see "Now this converter gives Scott's car an extra one hundred horses and conserves fuel. That's not simple"

The machine beeped as Flynn presented it, and sparked as he shut it down. He put it away and searched for something else. "Alright," he said, holding up another creation "You want your car washed in three seconds?" he asked, he threw the machine he was holding onto Scott's car, and the twins watched as it cleaned the thick layer of dirt off of the red metal, leaving a shinny surface once more "Simple? I think not..."

He then lead them towards his work station and held up his latest creation; it was a small and circular disk, which looked alot like a wheel, but the wires and circuit board was sticking out of the side which showed he hadnt finished yet "Now, this is my masterpiece" Flynn smiled "With it..."

But the alarms sounded cutting him off; the Rangers all appeared from different places and ran into the Ranger Lab, he sighed and followed them.

"Shield breach," Dr. K said from the computer "wooded area, outside zone 9. You know what to do"

The rangers nodded; yes, they knew what to do. It was routine for them to go running off into battle to protect the city. It was a dangerous job, but someone had to do it.

**xXx**

"Go for Megazord," the rangers chanted as the three Megazords took a stand in front of the newest Attack bot which had already grown to monstrous heights, long before the Rangers even made it to the scene.

"Is that a knight?" Scott asked

Demi faltered "What is this?" she asked "A fairytale?"

The Knight swung its lance and sent out an energy blast at the rangers; causing the Megazords to stumble "No, not a fairytale" Summer responded to her sister

"_Those are not ordinary lasers, their negatively fused electrical discharges,"_ Dr. K explained "_You must avoid any further hits at all costs"_

"You make it sound so easy," Summer answered her back, as the High Octane Megazord continued to spark with energy from the collision

The Knight charged forward but the Valemax Megazord and the Mac-Megazord reacted in grabbing its arms and holding it back; suddenly the cracked face of the Knight started to light up drastically as if preparing itself for another form of attack.

_"Rangers, disengage,"_ Dr. K commanded "_The bot is charging up for -"_

"Too late," Dillon intercepted as the whole bot lit up brighter than a Christmas tree on Christmas morning "Doc, can you tap into our Auxiliary power reserves?" he asked

_"Negative,"_ Dr. K answered "_The charges have short circuited the Megazord Power Grid. Stand by while I bypass the power grid to access the Bio-energy fields directly"_

The Knight then slashed at the Valemax Megazord, before turning to the Mac-Megazord and then slashed them both at the same time across the stomach of their Megazords; sending them crashing to the ground.

"Valemax Megazord down," Dillon said, as his Megazord and the twins lay at the High Octane Megazords' feet

_"I need more time," _Dr. K told them, she couldnt access the Bio-energy fields in seconds

"Just a simple Mechanic, eh?" Flynn asked as he run out onto the shoulder of the High Octane Megazords "Well take a look at this" and he produced his Nitro Blaster "Gold and Black, hold still and thank me later..." he said,

"What is he..." Gem trailed of before he or Gemma could even start to process a question on Flynn's actions

"Im afraid to ask..." Dillon answered anyway

Demi frowned "Oh, something tells me this is going to be bad" she complained

"It's an Engine cell I re-wired to charge the Megazords combustion system," Flynn explained, "think of it as, wireless jumper cables" he added, as he inserted it into his Nitro Sword

_"Ranger Blue, hold your fire!"_ Dr. K commanded "_That device is unsanctioned and most likely incompatible with my operating system"_

"Oh for the love of chumpets," Flynn responded "have a lil' faith would ya," and he proceeded to aim at the fallen Megazords

_"Negative! If the electrical current changes polarities, it will result in -"_

She never got to finish her sentence as Flynn fire the Nitro sword and the two fallen Megazords glowed a bright orange

"Uh oh," Demi mumbled as she looked around at the controls "Doc? The systems have lost power..."

"_- complete system failure"_ she finished her sentence

"No," Flynn said, "I don't get it! It should have worked"

_"Rangers, stand by for bio-energy flow reconfiguration,"_ Dr. K said at a fast pace over the coms; soon the Megazord's controls glowed as the energy pooled into them.

"I worked," Ziggy said happily from his cockpit "We're back online"

Gemma nodded "Thanks Dr. K" she said "Now lets give this Knight a reason to be blue..."

With the three Megazords back and ready for action; the Knight fired another stream of energy at them, the ground at their feet exploded and the Mac-Megazord flew into the air "Lets show him some fire power!" Gem said loudly, as the helicopter on his arm swirled and he fired off an axle of energy. The Knight deflected it and sent it zooming back towards the Valemax Megazord.

"He deflected it," Dillon said, as he fired several lasers at the axle, before hitting it with the green shark's fluke as it zoomed back towards the Knight. The Knight deflected it once more and the axle spun towards the High Octane Megazord; Scott slashed at it with the street sabre and the axle burst into fire balls.

"Right back at ya," Scott yelled, as the fire balls flew through the air and hit the Knight in the dead centre before he exploded "That was too close," the red ranger said once the Knight was destroyed.

Summer nodded "I know..." she agreed "we were almost destroyed"

Flynn sighed from his cock-pit as he overheard his friends and team-mates. He had messed up...big time!

**xXx**

"Im sorry," Flynn apologized to Dr. K as he stood in front of the other rangers once they had returned to the garage "To all of you..." he looked around him "look, the engine cell should have worked. I honestly don't know what happened"

"Then allow me to explain," Dr. K said angrily "you completely obliterated the bio-energy channels required to fuel the Megazord combining sequencing"

"I'll go out on a limb and say that's a bad thing," Flynn said unsure of his words

If possible Dr. K looked angrier than a fury...a bat like creature of the underworld "Until I can repair the channels, none of you will have enough power to achieve Megazord status"

"So if the next Attack bot super-sizes before you can fix it..." Dillon started but trailed off

"...then we're done for," Scott confirmed

"Alright, well maybe if I can go back into the engine cells configurations, I can -" Flynn cut off as Dr. K cut across him

"You are not to pull another stunt like this!" she snapped at him "ever again!"

"Stunt?" Flynn asked in surprise "upgrading and improving Mechanical devices is what I do...it's my profession,"

Dr. K sighed "I cut my own hair with lefty scissors," she told them "and yet im smart enough to know, that as a barber, i'd be a failure." Flynn's face changed drastically "funny how that works!" Dr. K finished before walking away.

After the intense conversation with Dr. K, Flynn returned to his workstation and started to throw his tools and creations into the trash can. The twins sat behind him at the table writing in their diaries once more as the other Rangers had disappeared, the guys where in the Ranger lab, Summer was in her room and Demi was putting Madison to bed. Michael was in the Ranger lab also, helping Dr. K with the Megazords reconfiguration, and had asked the White ranger to put the sleeping toddler to bed.

_'Sure, Flynn screwed up today'_ Gemma thought as she wrote, before looking up at the Blue ranger '_but Dr. K should give him credit for trying...right?' _she frowned _'he actually built some advanced stuff, maybe he's not just a...simple mechanic'_

"Well, that's that" Gem said from beside his sister as he closed his diary and got up "Bed time..." he rounded the table, before stopping and turning to Gemma "You coming?" he asked

"You go," Gemma told him "I'll be right there"

Gem nodded before turning and running straight up the stairs to bed; Gemma watched him go before she got up and moved towards Flynn's work station, she picked up the little wheel that Flynn had called his masterpiece and hooked the wires up to the computer. She figured Flynn just needed a little help in the information area of his work, after all he didnt quite understand how things worked and she, had worked with Dr. K on the Project Ranger, long before they even found the right people to command the suits. She knew Project Ranger like the back of her hands.

Gemma took a seat at the computer and looked over the schematics of the device Flynn was creating; suddenly the doors to the Ranger lab opened and the guys poured out. "Alright, we'll im not supposed to reveal the secret to Shadow Puppets, but, if you really want to know..."

"I don't," Dillon cut across him, before making his way up the stairs to bed, his RPM jacket slung over his shoulder

"Sorry," Scott said clapping Ziggy on the shoulder "neither do I. Night..." and he followed Dillon upstairs

Demi appeared on the landing overlooking the garage, she closed the purple door and moved to her own before turning to the guys "Night" she called to them

"Night Demi," they called back at the same time, causing her to laugh and enter her room, closing the door behind her.

"You going to bed Gemma?" Flynn asked, stopping at the stairs and facing the silver ranger; he noticed she had his device in front of her and prodding with it tools "Hey, that's my stuff you're messing with" he frowned

"What do you call this thing?" Gemma asked, holding up the wheel; the Blue ranger had to admit he was shocked at her reaction to his yelling

"It's...uh...a self-deploying combat weapon," he explained "it never really got to the naming stage..."

"Well, I was looking at the scans and its brilliant!" Gemma explained

"Alright, what's your angle, missy?" he asked

Gemma shook her head "No angle," she shrugged "but how about we give your fantastic little weapon some upgrades? Just you and me?"

"You and Me?" Flynn asked, "Wait...your not gonna...um..."

"...finish your sentences?" Gemma asked him "Nope"

"Right," Flynn nodded slowly, this was strange for him. Gem and Gemma never did anything unless they were together, "Okay..."

"Hey, how do you feel about the name...Road Attack Zord?" she asked him

Flynn thought for a moment, the name was actually pretty cool. He nodded as he took a seat beside Gemma and the two started to work. They had to stay up all night to make sure everything was perfectly planned out; Gemma even caught Flynn sleeping at one point, and laughed silently to herself; but an hour later the tables had turned, and Flynn found Gemma sleeping soundly when he turned to her for a specific tool.

Come morning the two rangers were sleeping, using their arms as pillows for the heads. On the side, the little wheel sat, ready for its first battle.

Suddenly an earthquake rattled the foundation of the Garage; shaking everything within its reach. Objects fell from the top shelves in the kitchen and crashed to the ground, shattering into a million small pieces. Tools fell from the workstations all along the garage sending aftershocks for the first shake throughout the whole garage not to mention the epic sounds of metal on metal. There was a scream from above, and next thing Flynn and Gemma knew, Demi flew out of her door fully dressed and disappeared into the Purple room as Michael appeared out of the Ranger lab. The other Rangers had also awoken and were jumping down the stairs, and rushing into the Ranger lab.

Flynn grabbed the little wheel and followed them, Demi being the last to appear as she carried a tear-stained Maddie. The Earthquake had seemingly woken her up, and scared the living daylights out of her.

"Venjix attack bot," Dr. K told them "City Square..."

Summer saw the readings of the bot on the screen and her eyes widened "Look, at these energy readings!" she said "This bots off the charts!"

Another shock hit the city and everyone gave out a startled gasp; Maddie whimpered into Demi's shoulder as the White ranger held the toddler closer "And our Megazord power cells?" Dillon asked

"Still inoperable," a tired voice said, as the rangers turned to find a tired looking Michael standing at the monitors. It was clear that he had been up all night trying to fix the Megazords and was exhausted. "Sorry guys, but we have to send you completely unarmed..."

Demi squeaked and stared at Michael fearfully

Another shock hit the city and the Rangers, minus Flynn and Gemma took off. Demi putting Madison down inside the Ranger lab before following her friends.

Flynn caught Dr. K's attention; he knew he and Gemma had to tell her about the Zord sooner or later "Dr. K, I've been developing a weapon..." he told her "It's..."

"The Road Attack Zord," Gemma explained "I helped him upload it into your system, last night"

"You two accessed by bio-energy systems without my permission?" Dr. K yelled, turning back to check her systems

"We could down-morph it and use it to fend off the attack bot," Gemma explained, rounding the computer

"Negative!" Dr. K told them "Unleashing this unproven, untested entity is likely to backfire and destroy us all!" another shock hit the garage shaking more of the foundation apart "Now get out there!" she told them "we're wasting time!"

Gemma and Flynn sighed before taking off into battle.

Michael looked up from the monitors and over at Dr. K "If push comes to shove...we may have to trust them" he told her "its gonna take longer than a couple of hours to get the Megazords back online"

Dr. K sighed and ignored him, as she continued to stare at the monitors; why was everyone suddenly trying to do her job?

**xXx**

"Let's pound this hammer!" Scott yelled, running straight into battle with the other rangers. With a simple swipe of his arm, the attack bot could easily have knocked the rangers down in one go. And the fact that none of the attacks would do any damage wasnt helping the situation at all.

"Come on," Demi said, as she and Dillon remained standing, she was the first of the two to run into battle

Dillon nodded "Right behind ya," he said, as he followed her. But even they had trouble; and considering they had been injected with the Venjix virus, since the antidote was working on keeping the virus at a certain rate point, neither of them had the strength they used to have and soon they were both thrown to the floor along with the others.

"Who else would like a turn?" General Shifter asked, from behind the Attack bot "Step right up!" he sounded like a person at a carnival trying to rope people into their little games.

"Don't mind if I do!" Dillon responded, getting back to his feet and running at the attack bot, he ducked under a swipe aimed an attack of his own, which the attack bot deflected, before he was sent back to the ground a few feet away.

Demi cried out as she skidded across the ground away from the attack bot; she had tried once again to help defeat him but he had taken her off balance and slammed his hammer fist into her stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. While the others run into battle, Demi lay on the ground trying to regain her breathing. Which was proving difficult and hurting like hell as she tried to breathe in, it was like someone was slicing through her with a knife.

Tenaya 7 had finally appeared in the battle. She was willing to prove herself to Venjix, even if that meant she had to escape the palace first; while the Attack bot did what was best at, she pin-pointed her victim; while the other Rangers continued to battle the Attack bot and keep it away from their precious city. Her eyes rested on her target; the White ranger. Demi was still on the ground, holding her stomach as she tried really hard to quickly regain her breathing.

"Hello White ranger," Tenaya said, as she walked towards the fallen brunette

Demi looked up through her visor, her eyes widening as Tenaya walked towards her. Without oxygen in her cells, she was defenceless, and until she could breathe again, there was no oxygen circulating her body. She was helpless. Soon Tenaya was at a full out run towards Demi and the others and noticed this now, but there was nothing they could do as struggled against the Attack bot.

"Demi!" Summer called out to her sister, oblivious to the reason of Demi's mobilization. "MOVE!" she screamed, when Tenaya was more than a few meters away

Before Tenaya could get any closer to Demi, Flynn and Gemma finally arrived. The Blue ranger landed in front of Tenaya and stood protectively in front of Demi. He managed to hold off the older Hybrid while the others returned to battling the hammer. They were going to need all the help them could get; Demi finally regained her breathing and headed off towards the Hammer, re-joining the battle seconds after Gemma had arrived.

Even with Demi and Gemma's attacks; round two against the attack bot wasnt going well for seven out of eight rangers.

"This thing is too strong." Scott said as he was sent stumbling backwards, into Demi and Ziggy who were getting back to their feet. The White ranger groaned, as she held her stomach, but no one had a chance to ask her if she was alright.

"Dr. K down-morph the wheel," Flynn said "if anyone knows their way around a tyre, it's me!"

Dr. K hesitated, before Michael was heard on the line "_For Pete's sake woman...just trust him!"_

_"But..." _Dr. K tried to protest

_"We don't have a choice!"_ Michael argued "_They can't withstand anymore direct hits, and if they do, they'll be destroyed!"_

Dr. K sighed "_Stand by for Road Attack Zord, down morph"_ she said

The wheel appeared in the city, nearly running the Rangers over as it rode over to the Hammer-bot. Tenaya stepped back, not wanting to become road kill, and in seconds she was gone. The wheel collided with the attack bot, and it seemed to end up in a battle of strength between the attack bot and the wheel. But Flynn and Gemma's upgrades seemed to prove stronger as the Wheel pushed against the Hammer bot and he was thrown high into the sky, and collided with a building where he was destroyed.

The Wheel raced forward before turning and headed towards the Rangers

"Watch out," Summer said

Demi squeaked "Its coming straight at us!"

"I'll hold it back," Gem said, as he jumped in front of the wheel, and tried to hold it back away from his friends, the small wheels on his wrists worked into overtime as they moved against the wheel itself. Soon it got too much power for him, and he was thrown aside, as the Wheel continued on wards.

"Gem!" Summer called out, as she and the others raced forward, the wheel stopped short of the Gold ranger as the others appeared in time to stop it. The Wheel continued to move faster and faster, and soon it was becoming harder for each of the rangers to contain.

"We need help!" Demi said, straining to keep the Wheel back as much as her friends

"Hold on," Scott told her, as he too started to struggle

Summer glanced across at the blue ranger "Flynn..." she called out to him for help

"Guys, im sorry" Flynn said "I don't know what happened..."

Gemma looked up from beside the Blue ranger and frowned "I do," she said, helping him to his feet "and its all my fault..."

Flynn frowned at her.

"Not...going...to...last...much...longer..." Scott said, breathing sharply in between words

"Listen I installed a built in shuttle," Flynn told them from the sidelines, not being morphed he and Gemma would be toast if they ran into battle now "just give it a good whack right in the middle"

Gem nodded "I got it" he said, getting up from the floor and racing around to the side of the wheel; he run into the side with his shoulder and the Wheel fell sideways, before growing smaller as it hit the floor. The other rangers sighed in relief as they could finally relax.

"It worked," Summer confirmed "Road Attack Zord, is offline"

Flynn and Gemma smiled; before Flynn turned to the Silver ranger and frowned "Hey, what did you mean, it was your fault?" he asked

"My upgrade," Gemma answered "it gave it too much power...Flynn, im so sorry"

Flynn suddenly smirked and shook his head "Don't be," he said "Power is exactly what we need." he grabbed his morpher, as the other rangers crowded around the pair "Dr. K, you need to listen to me very carefully"

"Whoo, this little thing packs a wallop," Gem said, holding out the wheel to Flynn

There was a clattering sound behind them and the Hammer-bot returned, for round three.

"Start the download," General Shifter commanded, and in seconds the Attack bot had reached monstrous heights. The Hammer-bot raised its giant hands and prepared to strike the rangers once and for all, as they all quivered underneath him.

"Look out!" Summer yelled

Demi squeaked, she seemed to be doing this often "Take cover!" she yelled

The Attack bot raised its arm higher and was about to bring it down up on the rangers, when a series of laser blasts hit him and sent him stumbling. Looking around in confusion, the other rangers spotted the Blue Zord. They hadnt even realized Flynn had disappeared; now he was driving towards them in his Zord.

"Flynn," Scott said in amazement

"And Gemma..." Flynn corrected "We're clear to go Megazord"

"FIRE!" Gemma sounded happily from her Zord, as she flew in and fired off a laser blast at the Attack bot, momentarily stunning him

Gem held up his morpher "How did you do that?" he asked

_"By diverting the Wheel's excess energy,"_ Dr. K explained "_it was Flynn's idea"_

"Aye," Flynn said "Let's do this thing!"

"Right!" Scott nodded, and the last remaining six rangers jumped up into the Zords, as they combined to create the Sky-Rev Megazord.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers cried "RPM!"

_"Ranger Blue, your go, to re-deploy your Road Attack Zord"_ Dr. K told Flynn over the coms

"But we need a new engine Cell," Demi said, from the middle of the Megazord

Flynn turned to face her "It's a good thing a Mechanic doesnt travel without his tools," and he held up a white and gold Engine cell with the number '6' on the front in the shape of a polar bear.

Demi grinned, as she caught the engine cell Flynn threw at her; she inserted it into the side of the Road Attack Zord "Engine Cell, activate" she confirmed, closing the case cover on the side, she then threw the wheel like a Frisbee and it sailed out of the Sky-Rev Megazord and morphed into a mini Attack Zord.

"Oh no way," Scott said in amazement "Flynn that's amazing"

And the others couldnt agree more with their leader. Light in weight, and fast and agile, the Road Attack Zord was like its own giant ranger. The Attack bot was no match for the new and improved Zord the rangers had, and soon was it was laying on the ground waiting to be destroyed. The Road Attack Zord returned to his wheel form and landed back on the ground in a side lane that kept it up right.

"I say it's about time that we finish the lad off," Flynn said, from inside the Megazord's cockpit

"FIRE!" the Rangers yelled; and they each fired their own weapons at the wheel, powering it up, it was then released and skidded across the asphalt into the Attack bot which exploded. The wheel then skidded to a halt and morphed back into the Zord, as the Attack bot was destroyed.

**xXx**

_'Dear Awesome diary,_

_What a fascinating experience it has been, getting to know all the Rangers. I find Blue Ranger a bit more fascinating than the rest...'_

"Well, im turning in," Gem said, cutting off his sisters train of thought

Gemma smiled "me too" she told him

The Gold ranger smiled, got up and bounded up stairs to bed

Gemma smiled '_P.S..._' she thought as she followed _'...he's a mechanic, but he sure isn't simple. Not at all."_

She had just reached the landing when Flynn appeared in the doorway to his room "Uh Gemma, would you like to give me a hand building some more Venjix destroying upgrades?" he asked "Maybe this weekend?"

"I would love too," Gemma said, with a bright smile, before looking at her brother who had appeared and she frowned "But im helping Gem with..."

"...lots of other stuff" he finished her sentence for her

Flynn nodded, as Gem disappeared inside his room. The Blue ranger then smiled at Gemma and the two went to their separate rooms.

* * *

**A/N: As a request from a faithful review **Iron-Mantis **I am going to be including Demi's past in the next chapter 'Dome Dolls'. So keep reading if you want to find out how Demi came across Dillon in the waste. I managed to get this chapter out a lot faster than I usually do, but that's probably because I have been awake since 10:00AM this morning (who can stay asleep when you got a 20-month-year-old jumping all over you?) so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review (Please and Thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**


	23. The Dome Dolls

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for; Demi's history on how she met Dillon. Keep reading. You might be surprised.**

* * *

**The Dome Dolls**

* * *

The morning dawned blissfully; and the rangers were now off doing their own thing in the Garage, it was a morning like today that made them wonder what normal life was like. But a normal life didnt include multi-coloured Superheroes or monsters, their lives...were far from normal. Madison, coughed as she pulled her bed clothes over her small body and cuddled up with her Mr. Snuggle, he was a small black and white panda bear that Demi had won for her, three years ago at a carnival.

The door to her room opened and Demi walked in, pulling her brunette hair back into a high ponytail "Hey baby," she said, closing the door a smidge and approaching the side of the bed "how you feeling this morning?"

Madison whimpered, as she turned to face Demi "My tummy hurts," she said

Demi frowned and brushed a strand of hair out of Madison's face "Your burning up," she said, "How about I go make you some cereal and then come and check your temperature?" she asked "Your dad's gone to get you some medication, he should be back any minute"

Maddie nodded, and Demi leaned over to kiss her warm forehead before she got and left the room. Maddie whimpered again, as she rolled over once more and cuddled her stuffed animal close to her.

Somewhere else in the garage, Flynn was working on his hummer with Dillon and Summer. The Black Ranger was behind the wheel and Summer was looking over the engine with Flynn.

"Alright, show me what she's got" Flynn called as Dillon started the engine, immediately oil flew up, squirting Flynn in the face "Shut it off..." he said, as Summer and Dillon chuckled at his misfortune. Flynn grabbed a rag to wipe his face, when he was finished he turned to Summer. "I've seen fewer holes in a screen door" he told her

"Oh, c'mon," Summer said playfully "you just need to re-gasket the entire engine, change the filters and probably switch out a fuel pump" she patted him on the shoulder "I'll get some tools," she added, walking away.

Over in the kitchen, Ziggy was trying to teach Dr. K how to cook. He put a paper hat on her head as he started his explanation. Dr. K looked up at the hand, before grabbing it and pulling off her head. Ziggy saw her pull off the hand and grabbed it.

"It goes like that," he said, putting it back on the doctor's head, ignoring the look she gave him. Just as he turned back to the counter, Dr. K grabbed the hat again, pulled it off and put it into the blender; she then replaced the lid and turned the blender on.

Demi entered the kitchen at that point and frowned at the paper inside the blender; she shook her head and opened a cupboard as she pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl, before turning to the fridge where the Milk was hidden.

"Uh, we can skip the hat" she heard Ziggy say, on the other side of the fridge "Now, the key to any good cake, is chocolate..." he grinned, and looked around for the chocolate, before spotting it beside Demi "Demi...can you pass me the chocolate?" he asked his girlfriend. The White ranger picked up the bar and handed it over to the green ranger before she returned to making cereal for Maddie.

After re-trieving the chocolate, Ziggy turned Dr. K back to face the counter "You need to pay attention," he told her "This is kinda important..."

"Where did you learn to cook, anyway?" Dr. K asked him

"Prison" Ziggy grinned "I, uh, I worked the chow line and criminals would come from all walks of life to eat my meals and..."

Dr. K frowned and turned to Demi "Your dating a criminal..." she stated

Demi turned to the Doctor as she returned the milk to the fridge "False charges" she answered closing the door and grabbing a spoon from the drawer, as she picked up the breakfast tray. It held a bowl of Lucky Charms and a bottle of squash for Madison.

Dr. K sighed in frustration; Demi always seemed to see the best in people. She turned toe and walked away, before Ziggy could stop her. The Green ranger looked back at the fleeing doctor and frowned. "Dr. K, come back here!" he called after her "Dr. K!"

"She's gone," Demi said, as the doors to the Ranger lab closed behind the Doctor "Oh, chocolate" and she snapped a piece off the bar

"Hey," Ziggy complained "that's for my cake" he said

Demi smiled "Chocolate Cake...my favourite" she confirmed. She loved Ziggy's cooking, she had ever since she tried his chocolate chip cookies a few months back, before they started going out. She give him a small kiss, before she grabbed Maddie's breakfast and headed back upstairs, just as Scott, Gem and Gemma entered the garage wearing the jogging gear. Gemma seemed full of energy, while the boys were wiped.

"What a perfect morning for a run!" she smiled,

"There is no way, you beat us here!" Scott breathed

Gem nodded in agreement "You must have taken a short cut!" he frowned

Gemma looked at her brother and Scott with a knowing look, as she bit into a cracker. Suddenly the alarms started to blare and the rangers took off into the Ranger lab, Demi jumping down the remainder of the stairs and following them.

**xXx**

As the rangers reached the scene, Tenaya had just destroyed one of her Grinders.

"Whoa," Demi said in surprise "Aren't we supposed to do that?"

Her question caught Tenaya's attention as she turned and saw her enemies in spandex "Perfectly predictable," she smirked, lowering her visor "Attack!"

The Grinders swarmed forward and the fight began, minutes into the attack Dr. K sounded over the coms "_Rangers, as expected im picking up another Venjix attack bot across the city,"_

Demi faltered in her fighting as she turned to Scott "Oh, can I go?" she asked "Please? Please? Please?" she knew that she would get there faster than the others, and therefore may be able to hold the attack bot off until the got there.

Scott sighed, he hated sending off one of his team alone to fight, but nodded nonetheless, I mean, how could he say no to Demi when she was practically begging him? He hated how she always could get her own way...he now knew where Maddie got it from. "Fine..." he caved

"Thank you," Demi said, as she flipped the last of her Grinders and took off after the signal, as Dr. K transmitted Co-ordinates to her.

Once Demi had gone, Scott turned to the twins "Gem, Gemma you stay here" he told them "we're gonna go after Demi"

"No..."

"...problem"

The twins said as they continued to fight and the others took off after the White ranger.

_-Scene-_

"Whoa," Demi yelled out as she flipped backwards to avoid a collision with the monster, he was a big ugly metal guy with straws attached to his body. The White ranger frowned when she saw him, werent monsters supposed to be scary? This guy just made her laugh. Using her superspeed and levitation she managed to avoid a few hits from the Attack bot, which didnt seem fair on him but if it was going to keep her alive, then she wasnt going to argue. Soon the others showed up and she wasnt alone no more.

"Hey," Scott yelled as he arrived, just in time to see Demi chart-wheel aside from a blow that the Attack bot sent at her. The Attack bot turned his attention on the new rangers and rampaged towards them. The three original rangers ducked under him and caught his wrists as Ziggy and Dillon jumped into the air and planted kicks in his chest sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Nice one," Demi approved as she returned to her friends sides

Scott patted the White ranger's shoulder before turning back to the Attack bot "You'd stay down if you know what's good for you"

"Nitro Sword," Flynn commanded "Engine Cell activate!"

"Let's drop this dude," Summer said, and the six of them fired their blasters at the attack bot, who flew backwards even more and crashed into the ground. He then staggered back to his feet and disappeared, in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving behind a bottle of red liquid. "What?" Summer asked in confusion, as the smoke cleared "he got away"

"Hey, what's this?" Demi asked, kneeling down to pick up the bottle "He may have gotten away..."

"...but we got this" Summer finished her sisters sentence, causing the White ranger to scrowl

"Don't do that!" she complained

Summer chuckled and placed her arm around her sister's shoulder, before the six of them returned to the Garage.

**xXx**

Somewhere in the city, close to the oxygen system, the straw-bot was running around waiting for the soldiers to move away from his position. He pulled out a bottle from his belt, this time a yellow one, once the soldiers had moved away from the oxygen system, he moved forward and pulled one of the tubes out as he tipped the yellow liquid inside. The task was programmed into him, the Yellow liquid would knock out all the male population within the city, and the red one was supposed to knock out all the females. But he had lost the red liquid, so the yellow would have to do it for now.

**xXx**

"I can't wait to see this upgrade in action," Gemma said excitedly as she worked on the Road Attack Zord with Flynn; the Blue Ranger nodded as he handed her the tool she needed and turned away. Gemma was hyper all the time; it was like she was channelling Madison, because the toddler was sick today.

Summer smirked as she rounded the pool table and looked at the balls, she had a few balls left and she would have won. But her balls were all over the place. Scott, Dillon and Gem approached the table as Summer thought about her next move. "No way," Dillon said, as he saw the impossible shot.

"That," Scott said, holding the other pool cue "has never been done before"

Summer threw him a look "Watch and learn..." she told the three of them as she readied herself for her shot. She hit the white ball and it hit one of her designated balls before rebounding on the others and the black, potting them all. She smiled "See...I told you" she looked up but the guys were standing there any more "Guys?" she asked, looking over the edge of the table to see the three boys on the floor, Scott and Dillon holding hands.

"Guys..." Flynn said turning to the pool table, "Oh Summer that's very pretty..." he never got to finish as he too dropped to the floor

"Flynn," Gemma said, as she looked down at him

Demi who had just entered the Garage with an unconscious Maddie on her hip frowned as Michael slammed the car door and dropped to the floor seconds later "Michael?" she asked, before looking up at her sister and Gemma as she spotted the others "What the hell is going on?" she asked

"We don't know," Summer answered "Come on, lets tell Dr. K"

Demi nodded and looked back at Michael as she followed Summer and Gemma into the ranger lab; Ziggy was inside and looked up when the others entered "The guys have all collapsed," Gemma said hysterically as she run in ahead of the two sisters.

"Asleep," Summer corrected

Ziggy moved past the girls and walked towards the door of the Ranger lab to see the other rangers and Michael asleep on the floor, the computer beeped behind him and Vasquez appeared on the screen "_Dr. K, every man in the city is asleep"_ she said frantically "_even the colonel, who's gonna watch the shields? What are we gonna do?"_

Demi sighed "First..." she said, looking at the older woman "Breathe and relax...just calm down"

"As I suspected," Dr. K said, as the monitor where Vasquez was became smaller and a strain of chemicals appeared in their place "It's chromosomal! The liquid you brought back is linked to the XX chromosomes"

"Gender specific for girls," Gemma remarked

Dr. K nodded "That means the XY toxins must have been released into the atmosphere"

"Knocking out all the men," Summer sighed

Demi smirked "This proves that women can withstand anything..."

Ziggy frowned at his girlfriend "It hasn't knocked out _all_ the men..." he corrected her "I think it's because im so physically conditioned, im too strong..." he cut off as he started to tilt towards the ground "here it is..." and he hit the ground with a thud as the girls exchanged smiles and laughed at his misfortune. Trust Ziggy to bring a smile to their faces, even in the dire distress.

_"I don't know what to do,"_ Vasquez spoke once more

"Hey, snap out of it," Summer assured her "we are far from helpless!"

"We're just completely outnumbered," Gemma beamed

Demi nudged the older girl roughly to shut her up "Hold it together, Vasquez" she smiled

Vasquez nodded, before running over to the Colonel and trying desperately to wake him; the fear on her face reminded Demi of a memory. Something she had so hard tried to forget.

_-Memory-_

_"I don't know what to do," Matthew said, as he sat with the three other people, a younger Demi, another girl by the name of Rebecca and the toddler that was wrapped in Demi's arms. Madison. They were all huddled together at the base of a sand dune, trying to keep warm. Darkness had fallen and they had come to a stop to rest, they needed their energy if they going to make it any further. Grinders had been hunting them for the last few days but they had managed to avoid being caught this far. The others in the group were becoming restless and most of them were dropping like flies. They had started off as a big group, now there were only several of them left._

_Demi looked up at the boy and smiled reassuringly "Calm down, Matt" she told him "We're far from defenceless"_

_Matthew turned to look at her "How can you say that?" he asked "There are several of us left; most of us can't fight, and you're preoccupied with her" he pointed at Maddie "Face it Demi, we're not going to make it to Corinth."_

_Demi ground her teeth against the sand that sliced at her face "We'll make it" she told him, before looking down at Maddie "I promise..."_

_Rebecca was silent through the whole conversation; she too was having doubts about making it to Corinth alive. Something was bugging her, and it was the way the Grinders had been acting. They occasionally spotted them, but they didnt act, they just carried on as if they were letting the humans pass free. What if there was a bigger plan in action, and they were still the prey?_

_"We'll make it..." Demi said again, as the three lowered their heads against the sand. Demi glanced over her shoulder at the other members of the group; they were all sound asleep. The agreement was, they would sleep for until dawn, and then they would continue onwards. Searching for help, or for Corinth._

**xXx**

"Demi!" Summer said, shaking her sister's shoulder not enough where she woke Madison but enough to re-capture her sisters attention

Demi blinked and came out of her memory, she looked around at Gemma, Summer and Dr. K and smiled lightly "sorry...you were saying?"

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked "you look like you'd just seen a ghost"

Demi nodded with a strain smile "Im fine" she answered "Now, what action are we taking?"

Summer looked at her sister with uncertainty "Well, im going to deal with Vasquez, Gemma is going to continue working on the upgrade for the Road Attack Zord. Dr. K is going to continue working on the antidote, Michael isn't here to help her at the moment so she is working alone, and you are going to put Maddie down, put her on the sofa if you have too, and then your gonna bring the guys in here so Dr. K can keep an eye on them"

Demi frowned and looked down at herself then at her sister "Yeah, like I'll be able to drag the guys in here...Sum, their taller than me, which usually means their gonna be heavier than me too"

Summer sighed "Just try," she said "Gemma help her if she needs it"

Gemma nodded and the three girls spilt up; Summer left the building on her bike. Demi lay Maddie down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket before turning to the guys. And Gemma returned to her work station.

"Who do you think is lighter?" Demi asked the silver Ranger "Flynn, Dillon, Scott, Michael or Gem?"

"Gem," Gemma answered without hesitation

"Right," Demi nodded, and she leant down gripped Gem's wrist and pulled him towards the Ranger lab; she repeated this process four times, having a little trouble with Michael and Dillon because they were way bigger than her, but she managed to do it without help; she then got up and left the lab to go make Maddie something to eat.

**xXx**

"Over here," Summer said as she helped Vasquez drag Hicks against the wall, so he wasnt in the way, she had pure confirmation that what Vasquez had said before about all the other men in the city being asleep was true. The yellow ranger then headed for the door, hoping Vasquez would know what to do.

"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" the older woman asked

Summer frowned and turned back "We have to protect the city" she explained 2You're in charge of the bio-sphere now"

"Me?" Vasquez asked, wide-eyed "But I don't want to be in charge"

"Look," Summer started trying to be as gentle as possible "We're five rangers and a bodyguard/technician down. We need you! Corinth needs you! You can totally do this!"

"Okay," Vasquez smiled "Whats the plan?"

Summer bit the inside of her lip as she turned to the controls "What exactly can this stuff do?" she asked

**xXx**

"Demi, can you help me here a second?" Gemma called across the garage at the White ranger who was soothing the toddler on the sofa. Demi looked up and nodded as she got up from the couch and crossed the garage.

"What do you need?" she asked

Gemma smiled "Catch it" she said pointing at the Road Attack Zord "Im gonna change it back, so catch it before it hits the ground"

"Got it," Demi said, and Gemma hit a button on the computer as the Zord changed; the Wheel dropped and Demi caught it before it hit the ground "Done..." she said, passing it to the Silver Ranger who turned and headed into the Ranger Lab. Demi made to follow but Maddie whimpered from over on the couch. The White ranger sighed and returned to the toddler's side.

"Modifications are complete," Gemma smiled as she entered the Ranger lab "Unfortunately it can only be energized using Scott's engine cell,"

"And I've got the first version of the antidote," Dr. K announced, grabbing a spray bottle filled with liquid "But there's only a 52% probability for success. But who do we try it on?"

She looked around all the boys, before her eyes settled on Ziggy, Dr. K grinned.

"Dr. K..." Gemma started "But Demi..."

"We have to try it on someone" Dr. K answered "Demi wont mind" and she moved towards the Green ranger, He woke with a start, breathing heavily and looked up at Dr. K and Gemma, and smiled.

"I had a dream..." he said "me and Demi had our first date"

The doors to the Ranger lab opened at that moment and the White ranger walked in, she spotted Dr. K and Gemma on the floor beside Ziggy and the Green ranger passed out seconds after she entered. "I feel unloved," she frowned, seeing her boyfriend pass out once more upon her arrival, she then stopped in her tracks and eyed the liquid in Dr. K's hand "You didnt?" she asked

"Um..." Dr. K hesitated "We needed a test dummy"

"What about Gem?" she asked "he's used to testing things; he helped you with the beginning stages of Project Ranger! What if something went wrong?"

"And you were willing to risk Gem, in that?" Dr. K asked

Demi glared at her "You were willing to risk Ziggy!" she countered

Summer returned at that moment "Fight the enemy and not each other." she said "as Michael would say..." she then turned to Dr. K "have any luck?"

"Luck is an abstract concept that ignores skill," Dr. K explained, before receiving strange looks "But since you asked...no" and she got back to her feet

Suddenly the alarm started to blare loudly; and the four girls exchanged looks as they returned to the monitors. Today, so was not their day.

"The guards in the eastern quadrant must be asleep," Dr. K announced to the girls, looking at the monitors where she was seeing signs of Venjix activity "The Shields have been breached"

Summer, Demi and Gemma exchanged worried looks; they had alot on their plate right now. They could hold down the fort, they knew that. But to fight a Venjix attack bot, plus Tenaya and her army of Grinders, that was just taking on too much.

"The boys owe us for this," Demi grumbled, Summer and Gemma nodded in agreement and three of them took off. They made it to the garage, Summer hopping on her bike, but Gemma and Demi couldnt drive and all three of them wouldnt fit on the bike, not that Demi needed it; but she also knew Summer wouldnt let her run into the battle alone. The three girls looked around and spotted Dillon's car.

"It's an emergency right?" Summer asked

Gemma and Demi nodded and they hurried towards the Fury. Gemma jumped into the back as the two Landsdown sisters occupied the front seat.

"Hit it," Gemma said enthusiastically and they peeled out, leaving Dr. K with five sleeping rangers, a bodyguard and a sick toddler. Oh the boys definitely owed them.

**xXx**

Summer stopped the car not that far from the battle and girls jumped out. Standing at the head off the group, Summer looked back her sister and friend "You guys ready?" she asked

Gemma nodded "Im always ready," she clapped her hands together and bounced excitedly

"Born ready," Demi answered

Summer nodded and spoke into her morpher "Vasquez, are you ready?"

_"Not quite,"_ came the reply, Summer exchanged frowns with the other two

"Just, uh...follow my lead" she said

"You can't possibly win," Tenaya called to them "You're out numbered"

"This won't take long," Summer smiled

Tenaya glared "Let's make history..." and she sent the Grinders into battle

"Don't you mean, you're about to _become_ History?" Demi asked, before jumping into battle with the Grinders. The Mindless robots were nothing, and soon the girls had finished them, turning to face the Hybrid they were surprised to find her already on her way towards them. Demi blocked a kick from Tenaya as Gemma and Summer joined her in battling the Hybrid. Tenaya blocked and attack from the Silver and Yellow rangers and threw them hard away from her. The two girls rolled across the gravel.

Demi growled and spun around punching out with her arm, Tenaya caught her wrist in one hand and gripped her shoulder in another "Pathetic little princess" she taunted "No Green or Red rangers here to save you this time" and she threw Demi just like she had the other two. Demi hit the ground with a thud and rolled away from Tenaya coming to a halt in front of Summer and Gemma.

Getting back to their feet the three girls readied their morphers "RPM! Get in Gear!" they each yelled, performing their own little sequence before morphing at the same time.

A new army of Grinders appeared, bringing with them a whole new set of worries and trouble for the rangers as they took on the Grinders "Demi what's your energy reading?" Summer called over the destruction.

"59%" the White ranger answered "and falling fast..."

"Gemma?" Summer questioned

The Silver ranger struggled with a few of the Grinders as she answered Summer "70%, and falling" she said

They were in big trouble if they the hit Zero.

**xXx**

Maddie coughed as she continued to watch TV; the alarm had blared minutes ago and Demi had to go defend the city. Dr. K was busy in the lab and she knew better than to disturb her. Inside the Ranger lab, keys tapped rapidly as Dr. K sped over the keypads.

"Antidote probability..." she muttered to herself "70%," she sighed, it wasnt good enough

**xXx**

The girls were managing to keep the Grinders under control, but their energy was falling fast. Demi's had reached below 30% and she was starting to feel the affects, and when the Attack bot joined the fight, she started to feel it more. As Summer and Gemma continued with the Grinders the White ranger turned her undivided attention to the Attack bot which had attacked on her right flank. Tenaya seemed to notice the Rangers struggles as she continued to send in more and more Grinders, hoping to wear them down.

"Whoa," Demi cried as she was thrown to the ground by the Attack bot, and seconds later Gemma and Summer rolled into her "Where's that back-up?" she demanded

"Vasquez..." Summer spoke into her morpher

"_Im ready"_ was the reply

"Its about time!" Demi seethed

"Initiate operation city storm!" Summer commanded, throwing her sister a look, although Demi couldnt see it,

Within seconds the blue sky of the dome and the white fluffy clouds disappeared and everything turned black as Lightening flashed across the sky; a streak of Lightening flashed downwards and hit the Grinders causing them to explode. Tenaya threw her hand in the air, taking the power from the Lightening and converting it into her own energy. She then threw it at the girls.

"Look out!" Gemma yelled as she and Summer caught Demi and pulled her backwards away from the blast

Suddenly the ground started to shake as a tornado ripped through downtown Corinth "Grab onto something!" Summer yelled over the noise; and rangers and Tenaya grabbed onto something solid that would keep them grounded, the Grinders, the Attack bot and the hood of Dillon's car however wasnt so lucky and got sucked up into the tornado and thrown across the city.

"SUMMER!" Demi yelled as her grip in pole she was holding onto slipped; Summer reached out and grabbed her little sister.

"I got you," Summer said "I wont let anything happen to you...I promise"

Demi closed her eyes as the words sunk in, she sighed, she had said the exact same words once before...and look where it got her.

_-Memory-_

_"Every one up!" Matthew yelled as he roused the rest of the group "come on! We gotta go!" he yelled "Grinders!"_

_The rest of the group jumped to their feet; mothers caught their children and other women who didnt have children just grabbed the stray child that had been abandoned or lost in the evacuations. The first rule in the group: 'Leave no one behind'._

_"Where we going?" Maddie asked, as Demi cradled her against her and followed Matthew onwards through the waste as the rest of the group followed behind_

_"Away," Demi answered "We can't stay here anymore...they know where we are, they'll be back. Its gonna be okay, Maddie. I won't let anything happen to you...I promise"_

_-Memory-_

_It had all happened too fast; they had burst out from inside the sand themselves and surrounded the group. People tried to run but they were lasered down and killed on sight, others were loaded into transport vans. She had been fortunate and had the ability to fight them off, but she had lost Maddie in the process. She had been loaded into a transport van with other girls and children. Matthew was dead. Rebecca was still alive...at least she thought she was._

_The sun rose higher into the sky making it hotter and drier; when the sun reached its peak it was very hard to breathe in the dry air; making oxygen levels low. And Demi trudged through the sand covered wastes. She knew they were following her; she needed a place to hide before the found her and took her back. She wouldnt go back...not now, not ever. She needed to get away. He was out there somewhere, waiting for her. Looking for her, he wouldnt give up._

**xXx**

The sky soon changed back to its usual blue and the tornado and lightening stopped and the girls were thrown to the ground; the rolled to a stop beside one another and lost their energy all together as their suits disappeared.

"My suits out of power," Demi said,

Summer nodded "Ours too," she answered for herself and Gemma.

**xXx**

"I have the antidote," Dr. K announced to herself as filled the spray bottle, she sprayed Gem, Dillon, Scott and Flynn first.

"What happened?" Scott asked, wiping his face

"You have all been infected with a gender specific airborne toxin that increased your levels of serotonin, rendering you...useless" Dr. K explained "but there's no time to explain" she then ran over to Ziggy and squirted him in the face, before handing Scott the Road Attack Zord "Gemma calibrated you for the Road Attack Zord. You shouldn't have any problems" she then sprayed Michael, the Bodyguard startled as he woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, getting to his feet

"I'll explain later," Dr. K answered him, before turning to the Rangers

"Uh, where are the girls?" Ziggy asked, looking around for Demi, Summer and Gemma

"Engaged in Battle," Dr. K answered, as she pointed at the monitors. It showed the last scene where the girls had hit the ground and their suits disappeared "and their failing"

**xXx**

_She had no food, no water, no shelter...just the blazing hot sun and the dry air. She fished in her pocket for a restraint and pulled back her hair; tying it up in a high ponytail to try and keep cool. There was no shade out here in the waste because there were no buildings or anything to direct the sun's golden glow. Wiping her forehead, of the sweat that was forming there, she continued onwards for as far as she could go, but soon she found that she couldnt walk much further, and the hot sand came into view, as her legs gave out from beneath her._

_Demi groaned, as she tried to get back to her feet; but it was no use. She was out of energy, and with no food or water, she wouldnt be getting much of it back. Soon the Grinders would find her and either destroy her, or take her back. She had failed to reach Corinth; she had got separated from her friends and family. And she was either going to die in the waste, or be forced to work unbearable hours with those other unfortunate souls a few miles back south._

_-Memory-_

_She had curled up into a ball, and closed her eyes against the stinging sand that was blowing on the warm breeze. It wasnt a refreshing breeze, it was a warm and dry one. The type of breeze that makes it impossible to breathe; she had hugged her legs so close to her that she could bury her face in them despite having sunglasses on to block out the grains of sand. She was in a fetal position and waiting to die, if she hadnt died already from sun stroke. The silence was cut with the sound of an engine, and she startled slightly and looked up, it seemed luck wasnt on her side. Grinders had found her once more._

_They halted their bikes beside her and gripped her arms pulling her roughly to her feet_

_"No!" she screamed, she wasnt going back. She was going to Corinth, she was going to get help and she was going to return. Not bringing help back now would be selfish, the team had done so much for each other over the time they had been in the waste, it was time to give back what she had received. Help. With the little energy she had left, she defended herself the best she could but soon she was back lying on the sand with the Grinders surrounding her and pointing their blasters at her. Another engine cut through the silence, before dying as a black car screeched to a halt a few feet away and the driver bombarded the Grinders with punches and kicks destroying them effectively. He then turned on Demi, who backed up slightly._

_"You're hurt," he murmured, pointing at the scars and bleeding gashes all along her legs, arms, face and stomach_

_Demi looked down at her "Been out here a while..." she answered "You don't fight Grinders without souvenirs"_

_He smirked "You lost?"_

_"Looking for Corinth," she answered "and im guessing you are too"_

_He nodded. He wore a mask, and Demi guessed it was because he didnt want to chance the air, incase it was toxic, but she had been breathing it for months and she seemed fine. "Maybe we can help each other," he said_

_"You're searching for someone..." Demi guessed "that's why you're out here"_

_He shook his head that was partly true. He was searching for himself...but also something else, he couldnt quite put his finger on it though. "And you?"_

_"I got separated from my family..." she told him "I know their in Corinth. If you can help me, I'll do everything I can to help you"_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep," he told her_

_She shook her head "I don't" she had learned a long time ago, not to make promises she couldnt keep. It didnt get you anywhere._

**xXx**

Tenaya slowly made her way over to the girls and towered over them, levelling her blaster at them and smiling "How sweet, your last memory will be of me," she smiled.

Suddenly she was blasted from out of nowhere. The girls looked around in sheer curiosity but came up empty. But something else caught their attention; the familiarity of a voice. Dillon's.

"Summer," the black ranger yelled

"Gemma!" Gem called out to his sister

Ziggy skidded to a halt beside Demi and pulled her to her feet "Demi..." he said, making sure she was okay, until she slapped his hands away.

"Stop it!" she chided "Im fine!"

The Green ranger then turned and spread his arms wide in front of his girlfriend, Summer and Gemma "Hey, Tenaya, stay away from our women!" he yelled, everyone glared at him. Even Demi.

_"_Excuse me?" Gemma, Summer and Demi demanded

"Since when did we become possessions?" Summer asked her sister, who shrugged.

"I didnt mean..." Ziggy stammered "not like ownership...I meant, our team!"

Summer rolled her eyes, as Demi wrapped her arms around Ziggy's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The White ranger whispered something and Ziggy fell silent. "Now who's outnumbered?" the Yellow ranger asked Tenaya as she stepped forward.

Tenaya turned and walked away, sulking as she usually did when she didnt everything to go her way.

Gemma smiled before she realized that Scott wasnt there "Where's Scott?" she asked, touching Dillon's arm.

"Other side of town," Dillon answered "with the Road Attack Bot chasing that Attack Bot"

Demi perked up "Let's go," she said, and the group took off to go assist the Red Ranger

**xXx**

"Time to burn out," Scott said as he punched the wheel forward, it hit the Attack bot causing it to bounce backwards and explode seconds later. Kneeling down beside the wheel, Scott patted it like it was a beloved pet or something.

The others arrived. "Nice," Summer complimented as she patted Scott's shoulder

Suddenly the monster reappeared towering over them; Scott frowned and looked at the Wheel "Wait, my energy is low" he said

"Hey, let us have some fun" Gem said placing his hand on her shoulder

The others took off to their Zords, leaving Demi to stand alongside Scott until she was needed to form the Valemax Megazord; when Dillon and Ziggy were forming the Megazord, Demi disappeared from Scott's side and entered the Croc Carrier. "Final Strike!" Demi said, as she turned the steering wheel inside the Croc Carrier and fired a laser blast at the Attack Bot with explosive results.

The twins were next as they fired an all energy arrow at the Attack bot where it explode seconds later.

"Way to go guys," Scott yelled from the ground

**xXx**

After the battle, and before the rangers to could settle down and do what they wanted after a long day of battling. Well, the girls had a long day of battling anyway, Michael and Demi walked around the Oxygen tanks to awaken the rest of the men in the city, Ruby was attached to her leash and the lead was wound around Demi's wrist and clutched tightly in her hand. Michael reached for the controls and tipped the antidote into the system as Demi smiled.

"Hopefully this will work," Demi said

Michael nodded "It will," he said "It worked on us didnt it?"

Demi smiled and nodded "Let's get back..." she said "I want a nice bath, and then I promised Madison that we'd have a movie tonight"

"Sounds fun," Michael said "Am I invited?"

Demi shook her head "Nope..." she answered "it's a girls night. Me, Madison, Summer, Gemma and Dr. K; if she wants to join us that is"

Michael pouted and Demi shrugged "Lets head back"

"Okay," Michael agreed

**xXx**

"Where is my hood?" Dillon asked as he looked over his car after learning the girls had used it to get to the scene of the disturbance. Summer and Gemma entered behind him carrying the hood of the Fury as Michael and Demi followed, Ruby barking up at her owners' sister excitedly.

"We found it!" Summer smiled, as they dropped the crumbled and broken hood onto the ground with a clatter. The boys laughed at the sight of it, as Dillon stared at his hood in despair

"Wow," Gem grinned "that must have been one really, really cool fight!"

Gemma nodded "It was!"

"Don't worry," Flynn laughed, "We'll take the dents out, give it a fresh coat of paint and it'll be good as new"

"I don't want it like new," Dillon growled "I want it how it was"

Demi looked up from Ziggy's arms, she had walked past him and someone ended up wrapped up in his arms as the conversation continued about Dillon's hood "All in the line of duty," she commented as Dillon glared at her; she grinned happily.

"Don't _ever_ drive my car," Dillon warned Summer

Summer smirked "Don't fall asleep on the job, and I wont have too"

Demi and Gemma chuckled lightly behind their hands at the look on Dillon's face

"Look," Michael said as he scooped up Madison as she run towards him "the point is, they needed a ride and they did the right thing" he smirked

Demi rolled her eyes as she knew what her bodyguard was getting at.

Dillon frowned "How is driving my car into a tornado, the right thing to do" he asked

"Technically, we didnt ride it into a tornado," Demi answered "We needed a ride to the scene, and well, your car was there when the Tornado hit"

"and probably they didnt take mine," Scott laughed

"Or mine..." Flynn added

Michael nodded in agreement as he patted Dillon's shoulder. "It was definitely the right choice" and he walked away, passing Maddie off at Demi as the White ranger disappeared upstairs for her bath.

**xXx**

"Popcorn!" Demi said cheerfully as she returned from the kitchen carrying a bowl of toffee coated popcorn and placed it on the table along with the packets of corn chips and soda cans that she and the others had collected, Summer was upstairs putting on her pyjama's as Gemma fluffed up her pillow on the chair she would be using. Dr. K was still in her lab, but she would be joining them soon. Maddie beamed as she sat curled up on the couch, her blanket pulled right up to her chin and her head resting against her pink princess pillow, in her hand she held a pink beaker filled with water. Michael had refused her to drink anything fizzy, and she was had a cold and fever he always told her to drink water.

"What shall we watch?" Gemma asked, as she turned to the DVD's on the side of the TV "Horror?"

Demi shook her head "If you want to answer to Michael, and explain why Maddie is having nightmares then continue...but if you don't, I'd choose something else"

"That and the fact that Demi hates Horror," Summer spoke up as she entered the room, wearing yellow pyjama's

Demi stuck her tongue out at her older sister before turning back to Gemma "But there is also that"

Gemma giggled and nodded as she proceeded to look for another movie; as the doors to the Ranger Lab opened and Dr. K walked out wearing her usual Pyjama's and her fluffy puppy dog slippers. Demi grinned at them and looked down at her attire. She was wearing white Pyjama's bottoms and a white tank top and on her feet she was wearing white fluffy polar bear slippers. "Welcome to the party..." she grinned

"I would hardly call this a party, Ranger White" Dr. K said, causing Demi to frown and shake her head

"Oh," Gemma said "Harry Potter..." and she held up the 3rd Harry Potter film

"No," Demi, Dr. K and Summer said at the same time; causing the silver ranger to frown and put the DVD back in its proper place

Maddie smiled and slipped off the sofa as Demi sat down, she made her way towards Gemma and pulled out a DVD case and held it up "Please?" she begged. The Silver ranger looked over the case and held it up to the others. Dr. Do-little stared back at them. Summer and Demi exchanged looks; they knew this film inside and out, but when Maddie said 'please' no one could resist her.

"Fine," the other three girls grumbled and the toddler grinned happily as she bounced back to Demi and Gemma put in the DVD disk; the movie started as the friends got comfortable on their chairs. The Lights dimmed automatically and they fell silent when the movie began for real.

Maddie smiled in the darkness; the last time she had a movie night had been the night before Venjix attacked and it had been with both Demi and her mother.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's usually been an update a day; but I have had hell of alot more work from college. Plus I have an infection and im seriously bad with it (I hate having infections) so until I am 100% better I hope you will bear with me in the slow updates. I won't abandon or go on Hiatus, I promise you that. It will just be slow. Hopefully Demi's past gave you a pretty good image about what life was like before she met Dillon. If not don't hesitate to message me and I will give you a full description; I had to cut it short because I had too much info for the chapter :D. Anyway, thanks for your patience. Your all Amazing.**

**Review (Please and Thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**


	24. Anicent History

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing except, Demi, Michael, Ruby and Madison. Enjoy**

* * *

**Ancient History**

* * *

Flynn potted his ball with a triumph grin before looking up at Ziggy whom he was playing; "Well," he scoffed "It looks like I got you snooked don't I," he said patting Ziggy on the shoulder. The Green ranger smirked as Flynn circled around him.

"Yeah, he said "I see what you're trying to do there...how about I bet you an oil change that I can hit that Eight ball into that corner pocket"

Flynn scoffed; he knew that Ziggy wouldnt be able to do it. The eight ball was trapped behind four other balls "Alright you're on," Flynn agreed, and the two rangers shook hands

"Okay," Ziggy said, and turned back to the table "He too knew that he couldnt win this match..." looking at the White ball and then the Black ball he placed his cue behind the black ball and potted it into the Corner pocket "Oh," he said "That has gotta hurt...just a little..."

Flynn rolled her eyes, as Demi wrapped her arms around Ziggy as she popped up beside him. "Cheater..." she told him as Ziggy wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Thank you," Flynn said patting the White ranger's shoulder as Scott appeared

"I don't mind a little R&R," The red ranger said, ruffling Ziggy's hair "But stay sharp..."

Demi giggled at Ziggy's response "Yeah," he grinned "im sharp" and he tightened his hold on Demi, pulling her into him

"Yeah," Flynn agreed "Sharp as a marble"

Suddenly the alarm sounded and Demi groaned "You had to say R&R didnt you?" she asked Scott, who shrugged as he past and the two headed towards the Ranger lab, Ziggy and Flynn following behind, as the twins entered last. Michael, Madison, Summer and Dillon were already inside the Ranger lab with Dr. K, the toddler was sitting on the floor near the door with her building blocks, she looked and smiled when the rangers entered.

"So what have we got?" Scott questioned, as he and the others crowded around the monitors

"_There was a shield breach in the eastern sector,"_ Colonel Truman answered over the monitors "_an hour later, our sensors picked up some sort of excavation in the South mountain range - Any idea what Venjix is looking for?"_

"The Sulphured Mountain?" Gemma asked

"That's where they dumped..."

"...the failed technology from Alphabet soup"

"Its mostly junk," Dr. K interrupted quickly as Demi frowned at her behaviour. She seemed shifty, on edge; like she was hiding something. Granted Colonel Truman didnt know that she had created the Venjix virus, and none of the rangers were going to turn her over. But what else could she be hiding? Exchanging a look with Scott, Demi saw that she wasnt the only one wondering if something was going on.

"_It may be nothing,_" Colonel Truman continued "_but I've sent out a team to take a look...I'll keep you posted"_

He disappeared from the screen and Dr. K seemed to let out a shaky breath. Demi believed it was time to find out the truth...all the truth.

"Do you have any idea what they might be looking for Doctor?" Scott asked, before Demi had a chance to voice any questions that were racing around in her head

Dr. K froze for a second before looking up at the rangers "Get out there right away..." she told them, she looked on the verge of tears "anything that looks like it may work, destroy it. That stuff cannot fall into the wrong hands"

The rangers exchanged looks before taking off. When the Rangers had gone, Michael squeezed Dr. K's shoulder in reassurance "Everything's gonna be okay..." he said

Dr. K smiled but she couldnt help but feel slightly insecure

**xXx**

Demi and the other rangers were morphed and running full out through the forest, the White ranger slightly ahead of the others. At times she would disappear from view, or all the rangers could see would be a blur of white but they knew it was only Demi deciding on whether to use her superspeed or stick with the group. Scott didnt agree in the team being split up and everyone knew how much he liked Demi; despite the fact that Ziggy and Demi were a couple now. He was still protective of her, (slightly more than he was of Summer and Gemma) and didnt want her going off on her own incase she didnt return. It had happened before, and there was a high chance that it could happen again. And he didnt want to take that chance.

"Woah!" Demi's voice rang through the forest as she came to a complete stop near a black hole in the side of a mountain, it was travelling downwards into the mountain, and it was so black that she didnt know how deep it was. It could have been 2 feet or 200 feet. Scott and the others appeared behind her, both the Red and Green rangers pulling the White ranger away from the edge and safely keeping her behind them.

"There it is," Dillon said pointing at the black hole that Demi had nearly fallen in

Ziggy knelt down in front of the gaping hole "Uh, it looks dark in there"

But Demi wasnt listening, she was staring at the ground. She frowned the rocks around the whole formation, there seemed be to a shallow grave outside "It maybe dark," she spoke up, moving forward, and before anyone could stop her she jumped into the hole, seconds later she landed on...ground "but its not deep"

"But how do we get inside?" Summer asked

Demi frowned and walked a few steps forward, feeling around the cavern trying to find an entry point or something; suddenly her scream ripped through the forest as she disappeared from view "Demi!" Summer shouted, as she moved forward "Demi?" she called

"Im okay..." Demi answered, as she sat at the bottom of what appeared to a gaping hole in the floor of the cavern she had once stood in "...I think"

She heard her sister sigh in relief "Stay where you are..." Summer soon said "Im coming down"

"Be careful," Demi warned and seconds later, Summer's scream rang out before she slid into view beside her sister

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, when she saw Demi holding her ankle.

Demi nodded "I think I banged it on my way down," she confirmed "It's probably bruised..."

"Can you walk?" Summer asked

Demi pushed herself to her feet and walked a few steps; although she was slightly limping she seemed fine "Im okay..."

The two sisters then looked up at the hole as Summer stood and moved away and a few minutes later Gemma appeared, followed closely by the boys. "That was fun..." Gem said, happily as he was the last to join them in the cave.

"Which way now?" Scott asked

"Well, let's not follow Demi" Summer teased, as Demi slapped her sister's shoulder in protest

Gemma giggled and led the way through the darkness, as the others followed behind and Demi limped behind them. Ziggy wrapped his arm around his girlfriends' waist as she smiled at him through her visor and slid her arm around his waist for support as he helped her after the others. "This way." Gemma said as she entered the main part of the cave, to find an attack bot already there. She gasped, as the others appeared behind her.

"Hey," Scott demanded "Hold it right there!"

"Venjix can forget about stealing this stuff!" Summer hissed, before the RPM enforcer was created and pointed at the Attack bot, and Gem and Gemma readied their chosen weapons and fired; the Attack Bot deflected the beams and one hit a solid wall on the other side of the cavern and shatted it. An imprint in the wall appeared, as the Rangers turned to it. It was a mummy of sorts.

"No way!" Demi breathed "Is that..."

Suddenly the monster grew to immense heights and the mountain exploded sending rocks high into the sky; the rangers were ejected out of the mountain and hit the ground as they spun around. "Time to take it to big leagues," Scott said, hitting the button inside his morpher and the Zords appeared. The Megazords combined straight away without time to lose. The Attack bot sent out an energy blast as the Megazord took a direct hit and hit the ground.

"We need more power," Scott demanded, turning his steering wheel and getting the Megazord back to its feet "Initiating Road Attack Zord," he shouted and threw the wheel through the visor of the Megazord as the mini Megazord appeared outside the big one. It attacked and this time the monster hit the ground, there was a rumbling sound, but the rangers' didnt think anything of it as the monster got back to its feet "Skid mode!"

"Say goodbye," Demi chirped

"Burn Out!" the others yelled, as the Megazord hit the wheel towards the monster; it pummelled through the forest and was just about to hit the Attack bot when an orange blur burst from the top of the mountain, and deflected the wheel

"What?" Scott questioned "No way"

"Everyone hold on," Flynn ordered

"What is that thing?" Summer asked

Scott nodded in agreement; but it was Demi who worked it out.

The fire consumed metal machine twisted around and rolled across the ground towards the Megazord; "Look!" she said, indicating to the symbol on the trunk "That's the RPM symbol" she confirmed, the elephant blazed towards the Megazord and attacked them sending them to the ground, before rounding on them again.

"It's has our symbol," Ziggy said "Why is it attacking us?"

This time though the elephant didnt attack the Rangers it hit the Attack bot with its tusks sending him crashing to the ground once more, as the Rangers managed to get the Megazord back to its feet the Attack bot had already dug deep into the ground and disappeared, and the elephant had disappeared.

"Whoa," the rangers all breathed in amazement. What was the strange machine, and why had it attacked them it if bore their symbol?

**xXx**

Dr. K breathed heavily as she paced around the Ranger Lab; Maddie had jumped up onto her unoccupied chair and Ruby was resting by the side of it, her head in her paws. Michael was standing near the monitors before he stopped working and turned to Dr. K "Look," he said "if the Colonel does find out, I promise, I'll do everything within my power to keep you safe" he promised. He knew he shouldn't but Dr. K had been through enough trauma in her life, she didnt need anymore, especially with the threat of an arrest warrant.

"You cannot help me," she told him "if you help me, they will come for you"

Michael sighed, that was true. If he helped her escape he would be arrested for assisting a criminal. But he was willing to take that risk for her; she was worth it. After everything she had done for Project Ranger, everything she had done for the rangers; including Demi. She had protected them in their time of need, helped them through their troubles -even though she didnt know she had- she may have started off with a cold attitude towards them, but she cared for them nonetheless, they were her family and she loved them very much.

The ranger lab door slid open, and Dr. K looked up in fear it may have been the Colonel. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Rangers had returned. "Did the city guards find anything?" she asked

"Nice to see you too, Doctor" Demi said, earning a glare

Michael appeared behind the Doctor and put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her "She's a little on edge"

"I bet," Demi mumbled to Summer, before shutting up

Scott answered Dr.K's question "We don't know if they found anything, we were a little busy"

"What was that thing Doc?" Dillon asked "It was huge"

Dr. K sighed "It was never supposed to see the light of day," she told them

Flynn scoffed "Well, it saw it"

"It looked like some sort of loco motive or something" Summer explained in a confused manner

"Yeah, im not above riding the subway or anything," Ziggy intervened "but count me out on a ride on the insane train"

"It just needs to be trained," Demi voiced

The others frowned and turned to the White ranger "What?" they asked

"It's called..."

"...the Paleozord"

The twins explained

"It was developed during the early stages of Project Ranger," Dr. K explained quickly "but we could never get proper connection with the Bio-field because it's based on extinct life forms"

"Paleo...extinct life forms..." Demi muttered, her eyes suddenly widening and she gasped "You're talking about Prehistoric times!"

Dr. K nodded

"Oh this could totally work!" Demi exclaimed

"No!" Dr. K said slightly snappishly, catching Demi off guard and causing the White ranger to frown "It's powerful beyond belief, completely uncontrollable and now it's been unleashed inside our delicate bio-sphere"

Demi shook her head "Just hear me out..." she trailed off, "Using my connection to the White Dino Ranger, we could tame the Paleozord and use it in the fight against Venjix"

Dr. K shook her head once more "It's far more complicated than that, Ranger White"

"You're just scared that it might actually work!" Demi argued, despite the look Michael was giving her

But before anyone to respond, the military infiltrated the Ranger lab, as Michael pulled Dr. K behind him protectively as Hicks ordered everyone to freeze. "What?" Scott asked, incredulously

Colonel Truman entered at that moment "Dr. K," he said, spotting the Dr. behind Michael "you're under arrest"

"On what charges?" Michael asked, although he knew exactly why

"For treason," Colonel Truman told him

"Wait, What..." Scott faced his father

"She unleashed the Venjix virus," Colonel Truman told his son

Ziggy shrugged "Okay, she unleashed the virus, but treason is a little..." he started forward but the guards held him back, "I get your point!" he repeated twice as Demi and Dillon caught the guards arms and pulled them off of the green ranger

"Don't you dare do this!" Michael said, causing the rangers and Colonel Truman to turn to him "We need her!"

"Hicks," Colonel Truman ordered "Secure the prisoner..."

Hicks started forward and moved to grab the Dr. but his hand went straight through her and she disappeared completely, Colonel Truman looked confused as the Rangers exchanged smirks. It was a hologram all along. Michael smirked, "Im sorry to disappoint you Colonel," he said "but we knew you would be coming. It's hard to trust the Government after everything that has happened"

Colonel Truman growled in frustration before turning to Hicks "Take him!" he ordered the arrest for Michael

Demi's eyes widened "What?" she asked, moving towards her best friend and bodyguard but the guards gripped her arms and held her back. Ruby growled at the guards who stared at the dog fearfully as she bared her teeth, "You can't take him!" Demi protested as Dillon removed the guards from the small brunette; but it didnt stop Ruby growling at them. The White then hurried to Michael side, despite Hicks clasping handcuffs to his wrists "he did do anything!"

"Daddy," Maddie cried as she jumped down from her chair and run forward; the rangers had forgotten she was even in the room, Summer caught the toddler around the waist before she reached her father and turned her away, this wasnt something she deserved to see. The arrest of her father.

"Corn the city," Colonel Truman ordered Hicks, "Find her!"

Michael grinned "You won't find her" he told the Colonel "This is after all...Dr. K, we're talking about"

"Get him out of here!" Colonel Truman told the two guards, as Michael was escorted out of the Ranger lab

"Michael!" Demi called after him, as she moved to follow but this time, Dillon held her back.

"Okay," Scott said "Dr. K may have created the Venjix virus, but don't forget, she also created the Power Rangers...and everything we use to protect this city everyday!"

"And Michael has helped her!" Summer protested

Colonel Truman ignored them both and turned to leave; but Scott stopped him "Arresting them, wont bring anyone back" he said

"Im sorry Scott," the Colonel said "I have no choice" and he walked out without another word

The Ranger lab was silent, Dr. K was in the wind and Michael had just been arrested for helping her escape. What were they to do now?

"So what do..."

"...we do now?" the twins asked

"We have to help them," Demi said turning to the others "but how?"

"We go with your plan," Summer told her sister "fine the Paleozord and protect the city...just like we always do"

"But we need Michael and Dr. K's help" Flynn told the two sisters

"Something tell's me, Dr. K's not that far away" Demi said "She'd never abandon us; she's just hiding. Maybe this whole thing will blow over"

Scott sighed and nodded "Everyone move out," he said "the plan's simple. Find the Paleozord and defend the city...we'll work out how to save Dr. K and Michael later"

The others nodded and headed for the door before Summer stopped short, and turned to the others "What about Maddie?" she asked, seeing as there was no one left at the Garage to watch her while they were out in the field.

Demi held her arms out to the toddler who complied and reached for the White ranger "Maddie, if I take you with me, will you behave?" she asked. Maddie nodded "And do everything I say?" the little girl nodded again, and before anyone could protest Demi was on her way out the door.

Scott sighed heavily...today was just turning out to be a _very_ bad day

**xXx**

The forest was dead quiet; the only sound was the crunching of the grass beneath the rangers' feet. They were the only ones out here, as far as they could tell. "You know," Dillon spoke, breaking the silence "I've done some real strange things. But I've never thought I'd be out in the woods looking for a giant Dino train"

"Paleozord," Scott corrected "Just keep looking"

A grinding sound was heard and Maddie perked up at the sound "what's that?" she asked, fear in her eyes and voice. The sound got louder each time and the Rangers became aware of it, just as Grinders appeared, they ducked down behind a rock and tree and peeked over the top.

"Guess we're not the only interested party," Ziggy said loudly, giving away their position. The Grinders turned in their direction as the Rangers filed out from behind their hiding spot. Demi putting Maddie down and ordering her to stay put. "I probably should have whispered that..." the green ranger added

"You think?" Demi asked, looking across at her boyfriend, the Grinders took on the offence and raced forward and the Rangers met them half way. Demi fought near the rock where Maddie was hiding, the Grinders seemed to pick up on her defensive streak and were trying to sneak around her to see what she was hiding. As she fought, one or two managed to move around her and grab Maddie pulling her out into the open. Demi kick-flipped the last two Grinders in front of her before coming to Maddie's rescue; she gripped their arms tightly and threw them off of the toddler, before they each grabbed her wrists and shoulders, she struggled and forth for a few minutes before using her enhanced strength of the Venjix virus she threw one Grinder over her head and into a nearby tree, as she used her free hand to grip the second Grinders shoulder, and kicked it in the side, before spinning around and drop kicking it, as it let go. She then picked up Maddie, and re-joined the others. As the un destroyed Grinders and attack bot re-grouped opposite them.

"Demi," Summer said to the little girl "go hide in the trees"

Maddie nodded and Demi disappeared before returning empty handed; the other rangers didnt know where she had hidden Maddie, but something told them it was safe and secluded.

"Let's finish this," Scott said, readying his morpher as the others followed

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

In her morphed form; Demi run circles around the Grinders. She flipped over a rock to avoid a blast from one, and run mid-way up a tree and flipped over to avoid a collision with another one. When she landed, she landed in the middle of her group of mindless robots and attacked in perfect synchronization. She leaned back onto her hands as a Grinder swiped at her, and missed, she then flipped back onto her feet and turned throwing out her hand as the Grinder was lifted into the air. She clenched her hand into a fist and the robot sparked before exploding. More moved forward, but Demi was ready for them. She wasnt doing this for the Colonel or Corinth anymore...she was doing to it protect Maddie.

A Grinder rushed at her, and Demi run forward to meet it; she planted a double kick in its chest before flipping over in the air and landing on top of a near-by rock as she swiped and blocked attacks with her leg before flipping off the rock and defeating the last of her Grinders in seconds.

"Look," Summer suddenly called of the destruction

The others looked up

"Where?" Ziggy asked

"Whoa," the others breathed

"The Paleozord," Scott announced, stopping mid-fight with the Attack Bot. The Attack bot took advantage of the Red rangers' distraction and shook him off, before jumping into the air to attack the Paleozord which just ploughed straight through him. Scott rolled across the ground having been caught in the attack before looking around to find Demi cut off from access the Paleozord "I got a train to catch" he said, jumping up and latching onto the side of the train as it disappeared further into the forest.

"Scott!" Summer yelled as Scott disappeared, with a low growl, Demi disappeared in a blur and destroyed each and every Grinder in the clearing, relieving the other rangers of their burdens. When the White ranger came to a halt, Maddie was back in her arms, like she had always been there.

Flynn breathed as he turned to the group "now that wasnt so hard was it?" he asked

"Nice work Demi," Dillon said, patting the small brunette's shoulder, just as Summer's morpher beeped

"Scott?" the Yellow ranger asked

_"I lost the Zord,"_ Scott sighed over the line "_You guys okay?"_

"We're fine" Summer answered

Suddenly a new voice joined the conversation "_Ranger Red, regroup with the other rangers" _she ordered "_Ranger White will continue the search for the Paleozord...Black, Green, Silver and Gold...I need you to work manover in your Zords in an unlikely event I can sync the Paleozord..."_

Flynn grabbed the morpher "Where are you, Doc?" he asked

But the line went dead.

"Better do as she says," Summer said, turning to the others as she closed her morpher "Demi..." she turned to her sister and held her arms out for Maddie. If Demi was going after the Paleozord she didnt need to be worrying about Maddie the whole way. The White ranger reluctantly handed over the toddler and the other rangers could understand why she was so reluctant. Michael was in prison, she was the only other person Michael trusted 100% with his daughter.

As soon as Summer and Flynn hit the ground; Scott appeared. He attacked the Giant attack bot but hit the ground seconds later; as the Attack bot continued to tower over them all. There was a yell and Demi appeared, she flipped over the others and raced towards the Attack bot, Scott got back to his feet and followed after her as the two attacked despite the size different.

_"Got it"_

Dr. K's voice sounded over the morphers and the Paleozord rolled into view; the 11 and 12 Zords on the back of the train hopped off and attacked, before landing on the ground beside the train. The three came to a halt in front of the White and Red rangers.

"That is incredible," Scott murmured, as Demi nodded. Before Scott jumped up into the Zord, he got into the seat before seconds later was ejected and landed back on the ground beside Demi, the other rangers crowded around.

"What happened?" Dillon asked

Demi's morpher beeped "_Ranger Red, the Paleozord can only be controlled with Ranger White's connections only..."_

The other rangers turned to Demi, who grinned under her helmet _"Want to go for a ride Ranger White?"_ Dr. K asked

"Music to my ears, Doc," Demi agreed, hoping up into the Paleozord, and connecting her morpher to the control panel in front of her, allowing her connection to the White Dino Ranger to take control of the control panel. The Paleozord seemed to recognize the power and responded immediately to Demi. "This is amazing" she commented. She had always wanted her own Zord, just like the others. Although she piloted the Croc Carrier, it wasnt hers.

Pushing forward on one of the leavers the whole train started to transform, before Demi was sitting in a seat that was at least 30 feet of the floor. This was amazing...she had her own Megazord. "Paleomax Megazord!" she cried, when the transformation was complete. She then turned to the Attack bot "I hope you said your goodbyes, because you're going down!" she taunted.

The Attack bot charged forward, but Demi was ready "Full Power!" she commanded, and she pulled back on the controls slightly as the leg of the Megazord kicked upwards and connected with the Attack Bot, the number 12 Zord's jaws connected with the Attack bot and snapped at it, causing sparks to fly. Demi laughed "Lets see what this puppy can do," she chuckled; and pushed forwards on the controls.

The train wheels on the arms of the Megazord rattled as a frozen ice blast was blown from the trunk, and the arms of the Megazord punched at the Attack bot. Sparks flew in every direction, as frozen steam continued to billow around the Attack bot, which sparked as an energy of electricity rattled through it before it hit the ground and exploded. "Power Rangers! RPM!" Demi called from inside the Megazord, as she turned away from the destruction.

The others stood on the ground and had watched the battle in fascination; Demi had kicked ass. With the Attack bot destroyed they cheered, laughed and high-fived one another as Maddie beamed as she looked up at the newest Zord. The White ranger ejected herself from the Paleomax Megazord as it turned back into a train and disappeared; the bond it shared with the White ranger though caused her Engine cell to glow and change from a polar bear and into a prehistoric elephant sign. She smiled and raced towards her friends, who patted her back and congratulated her on her first Megazord battle alone.

"Daddy?" Maddie questioned after the celebration and the rangers were returning home, Demi looked down at her and frowned, she hadnt thought of a way to get Michael out of prison.

**xXx**

The garage was empty when the Rangers returned; Dr. K nor Michael were there to greet them. So that could only have meant one thing; Michael was still in prison and Dr. K was still in the wind. The rangers sighed, now what were they going to do.

"She's not here," Scott said "Colonel must have taken her"

"Not exactly," said Colonel Truman's voice as he entered the garage with Dr. K beside him, the Rangers stopped in their tracks and turned to face the Colonel "I have decided to grant the good doctor, a full pardon"

Dr. K smiled, as did the rangers.

"Sometimes you have to leave the past," Colonel Truman continued "in the past. And I for one, will be focusing more on the future" he smiled at his son

"Thank you Colonel," Dr. K said "now if you don't mind, I need to de-brief my team...its been a long day"

"Of course," Colonel Truman said, turning to leave

Demi stepped forward "What about Michael?" she asked hopefully

Colonel Truman stopped and turned to the White ranger, but before he could say anything a voice sounded from the garage door "Someone say my name?"

The rangers looked up to see Michael standing there, fully free. Demi's faced broke out in a bright smile and she flew across the garage and into her best friends arms, Maddie following behind her. Michael knelt down and scooped up his daughter and held her tightly as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Michael then turned to Demi and pulled her into him, holding her tightly as if she was his little sister or oldest daughter. He smiled at the Colonel as he the older man passed on his way out "Thank you" he said, as Colonel Truman nodded and left.

"Just checking you're real," Ziggy's voice said from across the room, and Michael and Demi looked up to see what was going on. Ziggy had poked Dr. K to see if it was really her or another Hologram. Dr. K looked over his shoulder and the green ranger looked around.

"Boo," said another hologram of the doctor and Ziggy screamed

Maddie, Demi and Michael laughed, as Dr. K turned to the bodyguard. Demi took Maddie from her friend as Dr. K walked towards him. The White ranger smirked as she joined Ziggy in the middle of the garage and Summer joined her seconds later. Michael's arms wrapped around her waist as Dr. K's wrapped around his shoulders (well, of what she could reach) and the two held one another tightly, each happy the other was back.

"I told you they wouldnt get you," Michael said "I promised I wouldnt let them"

Dr. K smiled and nodded "I know and im thankful for that..." she responded, as the two pulled away.

The three Rangers who were left watching, walked away as Demi and Summer exchanged identical knowing glances, they werent sure about the relationship Dr. K and Michael held before, but now they were definitely sure about it. Maybe there was something more than friendship going on...but they needed proof.

"Illusions of the Heart," Demi murmured, as she, Ziggy and Summer entered the Ranger lab to find the others already there waiting for Dr. K's debriefing

The boys and Gemma frowned "What?" they asked the sisters

Summer smiled "Dr. K and Michael," she said "they both like each other, its obvious...they have an illusion of the heart"

"Meaning," Demi piped up "their both denying their feelings; and neither know what the other is feeling. They just see what they want to see, if they looked a little deeper...they'd see the truth"

The two Landsdown sisters exchanged smiles, but before anyone to say anything the Ranger Lab doors opened and Michael and Dr. K entered ready for the debriefing.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo...got this done quickly. Since I was upset when I got in from college, and I write when I am upset, that's the reason this has been done so quickly. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	25. Key to the Past

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Don't own anyone except Demi, Michael, Ruby and Madison**

* * *

**Key to The Past**

* * *

"Today we celebrate great achievement, the final step to make sure that Corinth survives well into the Future," said Corinth's spokeswoman, as she stood at the podium with the Colonel, "Energy is the key to our survival..."

"...and the key to our security," the Colonel added, before he and the spokeswoman turned to face one another, they were both holding a metal key in their hands. They were both large ones, and large enough to fit into a wall lock.

"I thought the Power Rangers were the key to Corinth's survival and security?" Demi whispered across to Scott as she stood between Ziggy and Michael, with Madison curled up in her arms.

"You are," Michael answered the White ranger "But we also need Energy to survive, without it...everything goes down hill"

"Everything went down hill, when the world ended," Demi responded, as she watched the Colonel and the spokeswoman fit the two parts of the key together

"These two keys will unlock our new fuel deport," Colonel Truman explained as the woman proceeded to unlock the; as the double doors opened an energy blast hit the fuel deport "Something's wrong! Run!" the colonel ordered as the rangers turned to disturbance.

"Venjix," Scott growled

Demi passed Maddie off to her father as the other citizens took off for Safety, Michael took Maddie back to his car and placed her in her car seat in the back as he jumped into the driver's seat and watched the Rangers morph

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

And they took off disappearing around the corner and into the fuel deport.

"Hey!" Scott yelled, skidding to a halt "Get away from there!"

The Attack bot stumbled in surprise as it turned in the Rangers direction, it moved backwards before turning and disappearing running away from the Rangers. "That's new," Summer said, in surprise at the Attack bot running away from them.

"Get him!" Demi said, and she started forward but she was cut off as Grinders appeared in her path "Whoa...I should have seen this coming" she said as she fought her way through the Grinders, but there so many of them.

"You guys go after that Attack bot," Summer told the guys "We'll hold off these Grinders"

Scott, Flynn, Dillon and Ziggy threw their Grinders to the floor and nodded as they took off after the Attack bot, leaving the three girls and Gem to deal with the Grinders at hand. As the guys took off the four remaining rangers paired off to fight on two separate battlefronts. Since the four left were all siblings they teamed up with their sister or brother. Summer kicked and punched at the Grinders, before leaning forward and allowed Demi to roll across her back and kick two Grinders in one another as she kicked them in the stomach. Summer threw one Grinder backwards, causing it crash into a bunch of other Grinders who had raced towards the two sisters. Summer yelped, as Demi landed against her back and sent her stumbling forward.

"Gem, Gemma" the White ranger called to the 'boom' twins, as she had so rightly dubbed them "Go help the guys...we'll finish up with these mindless bags of bolts and then come and help"

"Okay," the twins said and disappeared off in the direction the guys had gone

Summer turned to her sister "Just you and me now sis,"

Demi nodded once "Ready?" she asked

Summer smirked "Let's do it,"

And they both charged back into battle; and split up on two different battle fronts this time. As time passed, Demi whipped around when she heard her sister yell out, she turned just in time to see Summer roll across the ground as Tenaya stood over her. "Hey!" Demi yelled, running at the Hybrid "Havent I told you before? Stay away from my sister!" and she aimed a kick at Tenaya's chest but the older Hybrid blocked the attack and flipped the White ranger, kicking her in the chest and sending her skidding across the ground and into her sister.

"Leave them alone!" Dillon's voice rang out as he joined the fight, and Tenaya turned to him, The two fought for the majority of five minutes before Dillon hit the floor and Tenaya stood over him

"Subject D-44 give it up," Tenaya spoke "a Hybrid is no match for robotic machinery like me"

"I can take care of myself!" Dillon snapped, and he pushed her off of him "but thanks for your concern"

The fight continued; but Dillon and Tenaya were evenly matched, but Tenaya managed to get in a cheap shot and kicked Dillon to the ground, she stood over him with her blaster in hand "In the end, Venjix and his robotic army will rule the world" she aimed her blaster at him and shot.

"Dillon!" Demi and Summer shouted, and Dillon activated his invincibility shield, the blast hit the shield and bounced backwards hitting a rooftop over head. The rooftop exploded and metal beams showered down on top of Tenaya, trapping her beneath them.

"Help me!" Tenaya called "Help me!"

Dillon staggered back to his feet as Demi and Summer lay behind him on the floor watching "She's really hurt"

"Dillon," Demi warned, machine's didnt get hurt. They were robots, they didnt have bones that could become crushed, they didnt have blood where they could bleed; and they didnt have a life which they could lose. If Tenaya was all robot as she said she was, then she had nothing to fear when it came to life and death.

Tenaya laughed as she stopped struggling "Human compassion," she taunted looking back up "its a weakness!" and she reached behind her for the beam and pulled off of her and threw it at Dillon who dodged and rolled aside just as the beam hit the ground where she once lay. "Observe," Tenaya said looking down at a gash in her leg where the circuitry was working to heal it "when I get damaged, it's just a simple repair...but when you get damaged...you bleed!"

Summer and Demi pushed themselves up and moved towards Dillon and helped him to his feet as Tenaya took off; the others showed up seconds later.

"She's gone," Summer said, stating the obvious

"Of course she has," Demi said "Tenaya 7 maybe strong...but she's a total coward"

The others frowned and exchanged looks; how did Demi know that? And did she have a death wish for voicing it out loud?

**xXx**

"Now if that Bot attacks again, the fuel deport should be able to handle the heat," Scott spoke from inside the Ranger lab; he turned to Flynn "Shouldn't it?"

"Well the metal exterior wouldnt melt until the temperature reaches 1 million," Flynn answered

"Melting is the least of our worries" Michael answered from the chair in front of the computer screens, "with enough exposure, the heat bot's rays can heat the metal and then superheat the fuel inside ending in a catastrophic explosion"

"It's at times like these," Scott murmured "that I wish I didnt know"

Flynn nodded in agreement

Meanwhile out in the garage, Summer was fixing the engine on her bike as Demi sat on the couch beside Ziggy her head resting on his chest as his arm wrapped itself around her waist; Madison was sitting on the floor leaning on the small coffee table colouring and glancing up at the White and Green ranger's smiling at them. She remembered to before Venjix had taken control and Ziggy and Demi reminded her of her mother and father.

_-Memory-_

_"Hey squirt," Michael said as he a entered the living room where his daughter was drawing at the table; two year old Madison looked up and smiled as she held up her picture "Amazing..." he told her as she grinned and went back to colouring. Madison was well advanced for a two year old, she was speaking full words, although some of them werent pronounced properly, she was already walking and could speak fully but occasionally babbled some of her words. The doctors had said it was because she was around mostly adults and not children her own age and she was able to mimic adult speech and therefore advance in her years._

_"Mommy," Maddie squealed as her mother Samantha entered the living and placed a beaker of juice on the table before taking a seat beside her boyfriend on the couch "Thank you..." she added picking up beaker and taking a sip before returning to her colouring._

_Samantha smiled as she lay against Michael's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together they sat in silence as they watched their daughter draw. Maddie had been born out of wedlock, but neither Michael nor Samantha had discussed marriage or anything. As far as they could see they had the perfect lives, the perfect family. They didnt need to destroy it with marriage._

_"When's Demi getting here?" Samantha asked, after a few moments of silence_

_Michael glanced down at his girlfriend. When he had told her he had been promoted to bodyguard of the youngest Landsdown daughter, she had been ecstatic for him. Not only was he working for one of the richest families in Omega City, but he was also protecting their youngest princess. The first time he had brought Demi home to meet her, she had instantly fallen in love with the little girl, and when Demi had found out that Sam was pregnant...it just made their family better._

_"Im going to pick her up in an hour," Michael answered, as Sam tilted her head back and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's lips_

_Maddie glanced up from her spot on the floor and despite the kiss that made her cringe, she was happy to see her parents together._

_-Memory-_

"Where are Flynn and Scott?" Ziggy asked, as Demi shifted beside him slightly but didnt move. Her brunette hair fell into her face, and he brushed it back behind her ear as she smiled at his touch.

"In the lab," she answered "Scott's worried about the fuel deport, Michael's just explaining a few things to him"

Ziggy nodded once as the two fell into silence just watching Maddie draw from her spot on the floor, soon the Green ranger got up and headed upstairs to look for Dillon as Maddie jumped up beside Demi along with Ruby the toddler resting against Demi just like the White ranger had just been with Ziggy. Demi smiled at the little girl; Maddie was like her baby sister, she would do anything for the baby beside her right now and the others knew that. That's why Michael trusted her more than anyone with Madison.

"Come on Dillon," Ziggy's voice floated down from upstairs "we'll play some pool"

A door opened and there were footsteps on the stairs; Demi looked up just in time to see Dillon move swiftly across the garage and get into his car. Demi placed Maddie beside Ruby and got from the couch as she moved towards the Fury as it pulled off and disappeared out of the garage. Summer looked up from her bike and watched the Black ranger leave before exchanging a look with her sister, who sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Ziggy who was standing on the walkway over head. What was going on?

**xXx**

"Michael," Demi started as she entered the ranger lab, 10 minutes after she had told Michael and the others what had happened. She had asked Michael to track Dillon's morpher signal

Michael sighed, he was fast...but he wasnt that fast "Im gonna need more time Demi" he told her "Dillon's off the map, which means he's probably turned off his morpher or he is too far in the waste land. Meaning I can't trace him" the computer beeped and Michael paused "Or he could be returning to the garage any second"

The White ranger looked up as she turned and left the Ranger lab and re-entered the garage with Michael in tow; the garage doors opened and The Fury returned as the other rangers who sat and stood near the table looked up, but Dillon didnt exit his car. He just sat in the driver's seat in silence. Summer and Demi exchanged looks from across the garage as the White ranger shrugged, as well as she knew Dillon...she didnt understand what was happening to him now. He never told her anything anymore"

Summer approached the Fury and knelt down at the passenger's side window "you know," she said as Dillon looked up at her "if you talked to me...I could help"

"I wish you could," Dillon said with a shake of his head "but you can't"

**xXx**

Tenaya entered the DNA room at the palace; she looked around making sure that no one had followed her, or there was no one watching and waiting for her. She placed the cut on her arm over the light in front of her and pressed the 'on' button as the scan took place. A picture appeared on the screens and it showed her wearing a prisoner's gown, she stared at the picture, look of pure fear on her face. Why couldnt she remember this?

_"DNA match confirmed..."_ a computerized voice said "_sample is from Subject - D78"_

Tenaya pulled her arm from the scanner as the computer continued

_"Sibling DNA match confirmed...Sample is from Subject - D44"_ Tenaya stared her mouth open a gape as Dillon appeared on the screen "_Subjects escaped from Venjix palace...Subject D78 recaptured"_

_-Memory-_

_"Don't let go," Tenaya said, as she and Dillon made their way through the palace of the Venjix as they tried to escape._

_Dillon shook his head as he held her arm tightly, he was her guide because she was blind "Don't worry," he assured her "we're almost out...I promise"_

_Grinders appeared as Dillon fought them off, Tenaya, being blind backed up in fear of what was happening. Kilobyte appeared in behind her brother, Dillon shouted for the Grinders to leave her alone and as he moved forward Kilobyte attacked him from behind, sending him to the ground. Tenaya whimpered in fear and moved forward, the touch of her brother would reassure her that everything was okay, and he was still with her._

_Just as she reached for him, the Grinders appeared behind her and grabbed her pulling her backwards away from him._

_-Memory-_

Tenaya gasped as she snapped out of the memory; it was true. Everything Ranger Black had said, was true, he was her brother. She was his sister.

"I won't miss you when you are gone," said a voice from behind her

Tenaya rolled her eyes and tried to keep her emotions in check as she turned to face Kilobyte "Who says im going anywhere?" she asked him

"It's inevitable," Kilobyte said "everytime you see your brother; the Black ranger, the memories will come flooding back. You'll experience love, compassion, sadness. You'll grow weak like all humans and eventually you will be destroyed like all humans, all because Subject D-44 caused you to remember"

Tenaya growled inwardly "I refuse to be human," she hissed turning to face Kilobyte "I have come to far and fought to hard for a Venjix triumph" she stated, turning away "I have got to stop the memories...stop them at the source"

**xXx**

The alarm blared rapidly through the entire Garage as the rangers grouped around the monitors as Michael pulled up the scene. The Heat bot was back and attacked the fuel deport again, the Rangers didnt need telling twice and took off immediately to stop him. They got to scene, fully morphed just as the heat bot was heating up the fuel containers towering over the city.

"Looks like we're here just in time to cool things down," Scott said, as the Heat bot turned to face the rangers "RPM ENFORCER!"

They combined all their weapons together "Fire!" they commanded, as an energy blast surged out and hit the attack bot, who absorbed the energy and the back flash sent the rangers to the ground, just as Gem and Gemma turned up.

"Hey," Gem called happily "ready for some real fun?"

"Always," Gemma answered

The attack bot charged up its next attack and turned it on the Boom twins; who powered up their weapons "Ice Mode" Gemma commanded, slashing through the air and sending a stream of ice at the attack bot, who froze in place.

Getting back to their feet the original rangers joined the twins "Cool moves," Demi told them with a grin

"Cool..." Gemma started

"...is our specialty..." Gem finished

Demi groaned; the finishing one another sentences was really annoying to her

Suddenly the rangers sensed danger and seconds later the ground they stood on exploded, they ducked and rolled aside to avoid the blast before spinning around to see Tenaya standing there holding her blaster hand out at them. "I thought you said she was a coward?" Ziggy whispered to his girlfriend.

"Shh!" Demi hissed back "she may not be a coward to you...but she is too me"

"Right," Scott said as Tenaya stood in front of them "what do you want?"

Tenaya stared at Dillon "It's the Hybrid I've come for..."

Demi and Dillon frowned as they looked across at one another; they were both Hybrids. So which hybrid did they want?

"Your gonna have to be more specific" Demi called, getting to her feet "Out of the nine of us here -" she motioned around at them all including Tenaya "there are three Hybrids'...so im guessing you didnt come here for yourself, because that would be weird...so you want either me or Dillon. Choose"

"Him!" Tenaya screeched, pointing her blaster at Dillon

Demi glared through her visor "Oh," she said, "may I be the first to say...No! If you want one of us..."

"...you'll have to go through all of us" Scott finished, thinking along the same lines as Demi, and moving up to stand beside her

"Gladly," Tenaya said, snapping her fingers as Grinders ran past her and attacked the rangers at once. Demi ducked an attack and flipped over several times to avoid blast after blast from the Grinders lasers. She flipped over the last time before kicking back several times and sending the Grinders crashing to the ground, she then grabbed the wrist of two Grinders who aimed punches at her, and she hoisted them into the air and threw them with all her might at the wall where they splintered and shattered.

"Having fun?" Ziggy asked as he landed beside her, and double kicked a pair of Grinders away from his girlfriend

Demi chuckled "I am now," she said, and she clasped hands with him as she lifted her up and she run across the chest of the Grinders slamming her feet into them and sending them stumbling backwards away from the two rangers. When Demi landed on the ground Ziggy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Demi smiled "We make a good team" she told him

"Yeah," Ziggy agreed "we do"

A scream ripped through the air, and alerted the two to trouble. They looked up in time to see Tenaya fly over the edge of the walkway she had been standing on. Demi gasped, granted she hated Tenaya as much as any of the rangers but the girl didnt deserve to plunge to her death on more than a 400ft drop to the ground below. That just seemed harsh. What was worse, Dillon was on the ground recovering from the blast of the road blaster.

"Dillon," Demi said in fear, before she was pulled away from Ziggy at the same time Summer was pulled away from Scott and Flynn. The two sisters reacted defensively and destroyed the remaining Grinders before turning to Dillon who had managed to pull Tenaya 7 back up to safety.

Regrouping in front of the black ranger, the helmets of the others disappeared as they faced their team-mate and friend "Dillon," Scott said when he reached him "are you crazy? Why would you protect her?"

Tenaya eyed the other rangers warily; Dillon looked down at her before looking up at his team-mates "because she's my sister"

Summer and Demi exchanged looks, them both and the others were too stunned to speak. Well...all except the twins.

"But your sister is..."

"...blind"

Demi rolled her eyes "way to be subtle guys" she murmured

"She's a Hybrid," Flynn stated "they must be robotic eyes"

Tenaya reached her hand up to touch her eyes, before looking up at Dillon. This was all confusing. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook violently as the Attack bot grew behind them and sent shockwaves out over the city as it stomped around.

"The family reunion is going to have to wait," Scott said "Lets move!"

Dillon hesitated as he turned back to Tenaya; Demi stopped mid-step and turned around, "You go..." she said to Dillon "You don't need me anymore to pilot the Croc Carrier, which means you don't need me in the Zeinth or Sky Rev Megazord" she explained "I'll stay here...at least until you need me"

The Black ranger looked over at Demi and then back at his sisters; Tenaya and Demi did not get on, even on thought at one point they both worked for Venjix. Could he trust them not to kill each other while he went to help the others? Demi frowned "I won't hurt her Dillon..." she promised "I think I can restrain myself, given the circumstances..."

Dillon nodded once before turning to Tenaya "I'll be back" he promised her, he then morphed and jumped into his Zord as the Sky Rev Megazord was formed seconds later. Demi watched them for a few moments, all the while feeling Tenaya's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"What?" Demi asked after a while, the staring was starting to irritate her

Tenaya didnt speak for a while, but when she did, Demi could hear fear in her voice "Why do you suddenly trust to be alone with me?"

The White ranger turned "Because your Dillon's sister" she answered "if you hurt me, you'll go back on the Rangers hit list...your slowly coming off of mine. I can't hurt Dillon and I won't let anyone hurt him, if protecting you means saving him, then im willing to do that. Not for you but for him."

Tenaya nodded "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Demi frowned

"Stay connected," she elaborated "how can you trust the Rangers, even though they know you are a Venjix Hybrid...do they know how invincible you are?"

Demi was silent; only Ziggy knew how invincible she was, only he and Michael knew how strong the Venjix virus that ran through her veins was; how she could turn machine any one of these days and destroy the whole city in seconds. She could bring the Power Rangers to their knees and destroy Corinth in seconds bringing Venjix to triumph and control of the world. She could bring about the end of the world, if changed completely. "No," she answered "Only the Green ranger knows..."

"You've told him?" Tenaya asked "but you didnt tell your precious leader?"

Demi was silent; she growled inwardly as she remembered back to when Tenaya used to taunt her about the 'love triangle' she believed Scott, Demi and Ziggy were once in. But there had never been a triangle. Scott and Demi were just abnormally close, but it was Ziggy who had always had the key to Demi's heart.

There was an explosion over head, and Demi spun around just as the Sky Rev Megazord hit the ground "They need help!" she said desperately, she was the only one who could help them, but what about Tenaya. Turning to the older Hybrid, she nodded and Demi pulled out her morpher "Paleozord!" she commanded, as the train rumbled into view. Demi hopped up into the cockpit and logged in her Morpher, "Lets see you melt this" she said, from inside and pushed forward on her lever "Deep Freeze, go!"

The ground around the Attack bot froze solid.

"Paleomax Megazord," Demi commanded "Activate"

The train started to transform into her own personal Megazord "No one messes with my friends!" she said, taking a stand in front of the Sky Rev Megazord "time to go back to the Ice Age!" she sent a deep freeze at the Attack bot before punching him multiple times before he sparked and exploded.

Inside the Sky Rev Megazord, Dillon hopped out and demorphed as he landed on the ground; he run to the point where Tenaya had been but found nothing. She was gone.

"Tenaya!" he called, but she was no where to be found

The ground exploded in front of the two Megazords; and as the smoke cleared it revealed a giant mechanical -

"MONKEY!" Demi yelled from the Paleomax Zord

The giant Mechanical Gorilla jumped forward and planted a punch into the chest of the Sky Rev Megazord sending it crashing to the ground, before it turned and fled, hopping away over the city.

"Whatever that was," Scott said "I have a feeling it will be back"

**xXx**

Demi frowned as she looked around; she had been out searching for Tenaya ever since Dillon had insisted on finding her for the last time. The others had communicated with her and told her to meet them back at the Garage, she had told them she would meet them there but had refused to go once the link had been broken and she continued her search. She couldnt help but feel responsible for Tenaya's disappearance once more, if she hadnt gone to help the others then Tenaya would be at the garage with her and the others, Dillon would have finally had his sisters and everything would be fine.

But that would have been all wrong, because the others would have probably been destroyed if she hadnt gone to help.

Conflict. She was stuck in conflict. On the one hand, she needed to help the others needed her, but then on the other she had gone and lost Tenaya all over again.

"You should listen to your friends," said a familiar voice from behind

Demi smiled and turned to face Tenaya 7 "Dillon's looking for you" she said "he's worried"

"Why?" Tenaya frowned

The smile faded from Demi's face "Because your his sister;" she answered "he has been searching for you for months, he was searching for you when he found me out in the waste. I promised him I would help him find his past, and in finding you I have done that...please, come back with me." she held out her hand for Tenaya to take "Please" she begged silently.

Tenaya stared at the White ranger; after everything that had happened Demi was willing to put aside her differences with Tenaya in order to protect Dillon. The older Hybrid stared at the younger's hand, before reaching out and curling her hand around it, like a little girl would do her parents so she wouldnt get lost. Demi smiled, and Tenaya found herself smiling back.

"Hold on," Demi said, and in a flash both she and Tenaya were gone in a blur of white, they came to a halt outside the Ranger base seconds later.

Scott's voice sounded from inside "Hold it," he said with the air of authority "just wait! We're gonna keep looking..." there was a brief pause "all of us"

Demi smiled at Tenaya and entered the garage "You may not have too" she said, alerting the others to her arrival; she walked further into the garage, bringing Tenaya with her. The older Hybrid still holding Demi's hand tightly, she still felt inferior around the Rangers, now that she could remember everything.

"Tenaya," Dillon said moving towards his sister and friend "You found her" he added to Demi

Demi shook her head "Actually..." she turned and smiled at Tenaya "she found me" she then let go of Tenaya's hand and moved towards the others, Ziggy opened his arms and Demi walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around her shoulders. Demi rested her head against his chest and smiled back at Tenaya who stared up at her brother.

"So you believe me?" Dillon asked

Tenaya hesitated, glancing across at Demi who smiled reassuringly "Yeah," she finally answered, looking back at her brother "I do..." she paused "and I want to help"

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Demi trust Tenaya despite everything that has happened. I guess its cause she can relate, huh? One Hybrid female to another? Well, what will come of it? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (Please they make me smile)**

**~*Kara*~**


	26. Beyond a Doubt

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sadly I don't own anything. If I did, Dillon and Summer would totally be together by now, and Demi, Michael, Madison and Ruby would be real. Ciao.**

* * *

**Beyond A Doubt**

* * *

Tenaya stood in the centre of the rangers as they crowded around her, the only ones who didnt seem to consider her a threat were Dillon and Demi. It surprised the other rangers that Demi was willing to forgive and forget so quickly, but they guessed it was just her way of nature. She never had been able to hold a grudge against, well...anyone. Except maybe Venjix. But he was a machine, this was different. Tenaya had tried to destroy them countless times in the past, had tried to destroy her, and take her back to Venjix, just a few months ago, so watching her stand and defend the same person was a surprise that they never would have believed if they hadnt seen it with their own two eyes.

"I want to help," Tenaya said, looking around at the other rangers. The Green ranger stood now with a pool cue in his arms as the White ranger stood beside her "help destroy Venjix"

"Your saying," Flynn started, his eyes narrowed at Tenaya "You want to join us?"

Ziggy frowned "Is it just me or does anyone else think this is nuts?" He asked "the Queen of Mean wanted to pulverize us this morning and now -"

"Ziggy's right," Scott agreed "if we trust her she'll learn about all our technology" he explained "learn about everything that makes us, us" he turned to Dillon "Now Dillon, what if she's not -"

"Not what?" Dillon cut across him, still watching his sister

"Not telling the truth," Summer answered "Dillon you know Venjix would do anything to take Corinth" she looked back at Tenaya "she could be using her right now"

Demi frowned "and he could have been using me for the past couple of months," she pointed out

The rangers all looked towards Demi, as Scott stepped forward "But he hasn't..."

"How do you know?" the White ranger asked "How do you know for definite, that im still not on his side"

"Because you're not a Hybrid," Flynn answered from to the right of Demi

The White ranger bit her lip; _time to come clean_ she thought "That's where your wrong Flynn," she said turning to the Blue ranger "Michael told you that I had been infected with Venjix virus, and each day it grows; making me stronger. The strain inside me is stronger than that inside both Dillon and Tenaya..."

Summer frowned "What does that mean?" she asked

"It means Demi is in Venjix's eyes, the Ultimate Hybrid" Michael explained coming out of the Ranger lab, with Dr. K, Maddie and Ruby.

"You mean, she -" Scott started, but cut off as he turned to Demi and couldnt find the right words to describe what he was being told. Demi was a Hybrid, a much stronger one than Dillon. She had been back with them for months, and in those months could have been used by Venjix to spy on them. And yet he trusted her, he trusted her with everything. Michael patted Scott's shoulder before turning to Tenaya who had spoken.

"Maddie?" the older Hybrid questioned, staring at the toddler behind Michael

The Rangers turned to the toddler who perked up at her name and turned towards Tenaya; her face lit up as a bright smile broke out on her face and she run towards the Hybrid who scooped her up and hugged her tightly; the others stood frozen. Even Demi.

"You're alive," Maddie said happily pulling away from Tenaya "But I thought -"

Tenaya smiled and nodded "I know," she said, hugging the toddler again "but I promised you I wouldnt let them hurt you, didnt I?"

Maddie nodded "and you kept your promise" she said,

"Okay, now im confused" Ziggy said, looking between Maddie and Tenaya "What's going on?"

"I think I know," Summer said turning to the boom twins "You said that Dillon's sister had a little girl with her and that little girl was terrified to be in Venjix's factory" the twins nodded "I think that little girl was Maddie, and Dillon's sister promised to protect her before Venjix turned her into a Hybrid and wiped her memory"

Maddie nodded

"But how did she remember Maddie?" Gemma asked

Demi smiled "Something's cant be erased" she answered "Venjix couldnt erase you lot from my memory," she explained "that's how I managed to snap back; I saw Summer was in danger and a memory of me and her caused me to remember who I really was"

Summer nodded in agreement, as she remembered to when Demi pushed her aside and out of the way of a burning beam.

"You guys can figure out whether you trust Demi later, right now we have more pressing issues to deal with" Michael said motioning to Tenaya, who still maintained a hold on his daughter, who seemed content in her arms.

"Michael is right," Dr. K said "the point is moot -"

Ziggy frowned "Moot, means, it doesnt matter and has no relevance" Dr. K explained "the bot that attacked the city was only here to sample wavelengths and matrix data in the Ranger Series Bio-fields"

It was Demi's turn to frown, "I didnt follow _any_ of that" she said

"Something's never change," Summer teased as Demi stuck her tongue out at her sister

"Meaning," Dr. K continued "if my calculations are corrected..."

"...it will return to the city..." Gem spoke up

"...with the ability to intercept the Bio-fields..." Gemma added

"...and take control of our weapons," Dr. K continued "so you see whether Tenaya 7 is a spy or not, is really the least of our worries"

"That goes for Demi too," Michael added, patting Scott's shoulder and silently telling him that Demi could still be trusted "right not, we're defenceless"

"Way to stay positive," Demi mumbled

Tenaya glanced down at the White ranger and then around at Dr. K who had moved back to stand beside Michael "I can get you the base codes," she told them

"How?" Scott asked, stepping forward

"Shifter designed that bot," Tenaya answered "his codes are on the Palace servers"

"With the coding, we'd have a chance" Dr. K told the rangers

"Then I'll go get them for you," Tenaya said "but..." she hesitated "Im going to need your help"

"Fine" Dillon said moving forward. Tenaya smiled.

Scott shook his head "No, not fine" he spoke "Dillon, what if this is a trap and you don't come back with the codes?"

"If he doesnt come back with the codes," Michael responded "It won't matter if he comes back at all"

"You mean...moot?" Ziggy asked

Michael nodded in the Green ranger's direction, as Tenaya passed Maddie off to Demi "Leave your morpher," Tenaya told her brother "Venjix will detect it before we can get close"

The Black ranger did as told and removed his morpher and handed it to Ziggy; Summer stepped up in front of Dillon a look of fear on her face "Good luck," she murmured

"Be careful," Demi told Tenaya

Tenaya smiled and nodded, she tickled Maddie under her chin causing the toddler to laugh, before following Dillon out of the garage, leaving the others in silence.

**xXx**

"We have 30 seconds until the next patrol," Tenaya explained as she and Dillon knelt on the sand dune at least 100 feet away from Venjix's palace; the Grinders were patrolling the area on their bikes like they did 24/7 looking for stray civilians, or refugees. "Ready?" she asked

"Did it say our names?" Dillon asked

Tenaya frowned "What?"

"When you saw the prisoner data," Dillon said, looking across at her "did it say our names?"

Tenaya looked down at her hands and shook her head "No," she answered; she then got up and run over the sand dune and towards the palace. Dillon sighed and followed after her.

**xXx**

Demi sighed as she sat on her the edge of her bed; telling the others the truth seemed to be the wrong way to go; because now they were avoiding her. Summer was upset with the fact that her own sister hadnt told her about the Venjix virus that was growing inside her and Scott and Flynn were having trust issues. Dr. K was annoyed at Michael for keeping something as big as this a secret from her and Michael and Ziggy were trying to prove that Demi wasnt a threat to them or the team. To avoid any confrontations with the others, Demi had removed herself from any equations and removed herself to the sanctuary of her bedroom for the last 10 minutes.

After Dillon and Tenaya had left; it had all broken out. Summer had demanded to know why her sister had refused to tell her anything and Scott and Flynn had told her straight out that they didnt know if they could trust her after this.

The White ranger shook her head as the last 10 minutes played in her mind; she wanted to forget it and reverse time to the point where she had opened a can of worms which could have officially changed her life.

_-Memory-_

_"Why didnt you tell us?" Summer demanded, tiny tears pricking at the side of her eyes as she stared at her little sister "Didnt you think we had the right to know?"_

_"What difference would it make?" Demi asked "How different would you have treated, to the way you're treating me now?"_

_Summer was silent as she turned away; "I just wish you'd stop locking me out of your life Demi," she mumbled before walking away_

_The White ranger felt tears prick her eyes, but she didnt let them fall and hid them well as she turned to Scott and Flynn "What about you two?" she asked "Do you have anything you want to say?"_

_Flynn shook his head "Not really," he answered the White ranger_

_Scott sighed "We just don't know if we can trust you anymore" he told her_

_Demi felt her heart break, as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She stood frozen as Flynn and Scott walked away, leaving only the twins and Ziggy beside her. The twins smiled sadly at her, and walked away without a word, this only added to the pain that was tearing her apart inside. Not even the twins had something to say, did they trust her as well as they used too? Or had that trust been broken?_

_"I still trust you," Ziggy told her as he held her tightly_

_Demi nodded before pulling away from him; she kissed his cheek offered him a small yet sad smile and disappeared up to her room; closing the door with a soft click._

**xXx**

"If you want big talk and no action," Tenaya said as she entered the throne room of the palace "Kilobyte is your machine..." she smirked "but if you want results..." she then glanced over her shoulder as the Grinders pulled a struggling Dillon into view.

"You're a liar!" he yelled at her, before disappearing from view

"Put me in charge," Tenaya said turning back to Venjix "and I'll get you all the rangers...including, December 9"

"Excellent Tenaya 7," Venjix approved "excellent"

**xXx**

The alarm blared loudly throughout the silent Garage; the rangers run into the Ranger lab quickly even Demi who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone except Ziggy and Michael. "Its back," Dr. K said from the main computer, as the rangers grouped around her and she started rapidly typing at the keyboards

"We're not going to be able to wait for Dillon," Flynn said,

"Any weapons we deploy, will fall under enemy control" Dr. K told them

"I'll use the Paleomax," Demi said "if im able to stay in control download the Mac Megazord" the twins nodded "then the Valemax"

The others seemed unsure as Scott and Flynn exchanged looks; Demi sighed "Please," she begged her friends "let me prove that you can still trust me"

Summer looked around at the others before turning to her sister, "Be careful" she warned and unexpectedly pulled Demi into a hug. Scott sighed and Demi smiled

"Wish me luck," she said, before taking off

**xXx**

The gorilla stood tall in the middle of the city; he was beating his chest to show dominance and causing one hell of a racket "Yeah, beat your chest all you want" she told the metal machine "you don't scare me" she pressed down on a mini leaver inside the Zord "Activate Paleomax Megazord" and her Zord started to change. "Let's see what this guys made off" and she reached for her controls.

The Paleomax Megazord responded to Demi's commands and kicked out with its foot, swiping across the chest of the Metal Monkey and sending it flying to the floor "How's your first taste of Paleo Power," she smirked from the cock-pit

**xXx**

Tenaya walked the silent and dark hallway into the control room, there were two Grinders standing there on guard. She stopped short in front of them and spoke "Didnt you get the memo? Im in charge now, get out!" she demanded.

The Grinders turned to one another before they headed out the same way Tenaya had come on. The Hybrid watched them go, before making her way towards the controls, she produced a USB stick at the top of her finger and started to download the base codes on it, dislocating her hand from her body she pulled out a small cell drive that popped out of the side and grabbed it before returning to downloading.

"Base codes for Shifters Attack bot," Kilobyte said from behind her, causing Tenaya to jump and spin around

"Shifter's a traitor," Tenaya stated "he and his bot need to be destroyed"

"And your just the Hybrid for the job," Kilobyte said, looking Tenaya over and causing her to cringe away inside "Mhmm, the way you caught the Black ranger without his morpher and brought him in without a scratch," Kilobyte mused as Tenaya placed the base code chip in the hand of her free hand as it scampered away to save Dillon. "Impeccable work...Or maybe he took off his morpher and came in voluntarily" he added turning back to Tenaya.

"How dare you question my loyalty," Tenaya snapped

Kilobyte laughed "I question everything about you" he growled

"Our first order of business will be to destroy shifter," Tenaya told him "if you don't obey me, Venjix isn't going to be happy - Got it?"

"Oh, im starting to get alot of things" Kilobyte said moving away from Tenaya just as a Grinder stumbled in frantically waving his arms up and down. Kilobyte turned and seemed to speak with the Grinder before it left and he turned back to Tenaya "Black Ranger, your brother, escapes and you don't seem surprised" he walked around the back of the controls, As Tenaya remained at the front.

"You think I let him loose?" she asked "Think again, I've been here with you, the whole time"

There was a scuttling sound and Kilobyte swiftly moved forward and stood on Tenaya's hand which had returned; he picked it up and turned to her "Well it seems like you've been in two places at once" he moved forward menacingly before electricity was passed through him, he dropped as his circuit boards short circuited and Dillon stood behind him holding two pylon wires. He dropped the wires and leant forward to pick up Tenaya's hands which she passed back.

"I had a feeling you wouldnt be leaving so quickly," she said

"I left you here once," Dillon answered "Its not going to happen again"

Tenaya clicked her hand back onto her arm and smiled up at him "Come on," he said, leading the way out the base codes in his hand

**xXx**

The Metal monkey waved its paw in the air as it got back to its feet, Demi readied herself for another fight with it just as a droid appeared in the air behind it. It was the size of a fly compared to the Megazord and the Metal Monkey. Suddenly the monkey sparked and the keys on its shoulders transformed and started to turn clockwise before laces of sorts shot out of it and attacked the Paleomax.

Demi frowned as the same laces made it inside her Zord; they were like snakes "What?" she questioned "Wait! No!" but she was soon ejected from the Zord and sent crashing the asphalt below, she rolled across the ground before looking up at her Zord as it started to attack the city "NO!" she yelled as the eyes of her beloved Zord changed from Blue to Red.

**xXx**

Watching from the Computers back in the lab the other rangers, Dr. K and Michael watched as Demi was ejected from her Zord and hit the ground, her yells sounded and they knew instantly that the Paleomax Megazord had been taking over by the enemy. Demi's voice just confirmed their suspicions.

_"Paleomax is out of Control,"_ the White ranger said "_Repeat; Paleomax is out of control"_

"Any sign of Dillon?" Summer asked, looking over at the twins who were searching for Dillon on the monitors

Gem shook his head, but Gemma contradicted him "Wait, got something" a blimp was moving on the screens through the waste

_"Fury located"_ The computer confirmed as Dillon's symbol appeared on the screens

**xXx**

The Fury sped through the Wastelands with Dillon at the wheel and Tenaya in the seat beside him; for the most part they made it away from the palace alive but as they got closer to Corinth the Grinders had started to appear. The robots shot at the Fury but Dillon just drove straight through them as Tenaya shot at them and cleared a path for them to go straight on through. Just as they made it to the gates of Corinth the Venjix Barricade appeared; Tenaya rolled down her window and a blaster appeared on her arm as her visor snapped shut. She leaned out of her window slightly and aimed her arm at the barricade, pinpointed a weakness and fired as the laser exploded taking out the others with it and making space for the Fury to drive straight through back into the city.

**xXx**

"He's in," Gemma confirmed happily, as the others grinned in triumph

"Alright," Scott said turning to the team "Let's go"

And they all headed out to help Demi who was still out on the battle field "We'll pick up Dillon on the way," Scott added,

**xXx**

The Paleomax was still out of control and Demi was left to watch it from the ground; she shook her head "No," she said "I can't let this happen! It's my Zord!"

"I have control of your Megazord," said a familiar voice from behind. Demi spun around and came face to face with General Shifter "December 9...we meet again"

"Shifter!" she hissed through clenched teeth

The General chuckled darkly "Now I'll have control of you!" he growled at her

"Yeah," she said "That will be the day" and she removed her Nitro blaster from her belt "Venjix thought he could control me, and he failed...what makes you think you can?" and she fired a single round at the General, who deflected the beam with a simple block of his arm. He then charged forward as Demi reversed her Nitro blaster "Nitro Sword" she commanded and headed into battle alone, she blocked and attacked but the General was too quick for her, he grabbed her sword and bent it to the side before punching her in the chest and sending her backwards.

Demi growled inwardly, before racing forward and rolling under his arm, she rolled back to her feet behind him and attacked, but Shifter blocked her attack with his staff. He pushed up, and Demi twirled around, and aimed a high kick at the General's shoulder which caused him to stumble backwards. Demi smirked and charged forward once more as the Paleomax continued to rampage around the city and destroy everything in its reach, just like the Metal Monkey was doing behind him.

**xXx**

"Get that to Dr. K and Michael as soon as you can," Dillon told his sister, handing her the base codes chip

Tenaya nodded and got out of the car as she sprinted off in the direction of the garage, as Dillon got out of the car and took his morpher from Ziggy who had just arrived with the others. Minus Demi.

"You made it through the barricade twice," Ziggy said in disbelief

"and you doubted me," Dillon answered him putting on his morpher "Twice"

"I don't know about doubted" Ziggy stammered "yeah, you know sure, I never thought you'd make it, but...yeah okay I doubted you" he trailed off as Flynn pulled him by the shoulder to face the Metal monkey and the rogue Paleomax Megazord.

"Are you quite ready?" Flynn asked

Ziggy nodded

"Ready?" Scott asked

"Ready" the others responded

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

Once morphed the Valemax Megazord was created, and disarmed the Paleomax Megazord mid destruction "We can't hold him," Ziggy said doubtfully

"We have too" Dillon responded, as the Paleomax threw the two rangers off of himself

The ground rumbled as the Paleomax attacked and the Valemax hit the ground; Demi faltered in her fight against Shifter and gasped "Oh no," she breathed, before regaining her composure and continuing her fight against Shifter, who laughed at her. Demi ducked under and attacked and rolled across the ground once more.

"You think you can win?" Shifter asked as Demi got back to her feet "I already have one of your Megazords, soon I will have them all!"

"Not on my watch," Demi said, as she readied herself once more for an attack, the attack came but never hit. Demi frowned as she looked around to see Scott running towards her, he replaced his Nitro Blaster with his Street Sabre and flew past her and into the fight with Shifter. "Scott!" she called out to him

"You looked like you could have used some help," he answered her "Hope you don't mind if I crash"

Demi smiled "Not at all" she answered, before racing forward to help him

As Scott blocked Shifters staff with his street sabre and pushed it down to the ground, Demi kicked off from Shifter's shoulder and spun around mid-flight and landed on her feet behind him, her Ice staff in her hand. Shifter growled at her, and slashed at her with his own staff which she blocked and threw to the ground with a clang of metal on metal. "After I have your Megazords." he growled "I'll have your city"

Demi side-stepped and blocked each of his attacks with defences as Scott watched from behind, Shifter didnt have eyes for him anymore but only Demi. He had to turn the tables once more and bring Shifter's attention back to him so Demi could go and try to regain control of the Paleomax. With a yell, Demi was hit with Shifter's staff and sent rolling across the ground. Scott glared at the General from behind his visor and ran forward blocking an attack Shifter went to deliver to Demi.

"Not a chance!" he hissed, throwing back the General and pulling Demi up by her arm "are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern

"Do you trust me?" Demi asked suddenly

Scott frowned "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Demi repeated "You said you didnt trust me...I need to know Scott, its important to me"

Scott sighed; how could he not trust her? She had been a Hybrid since the day she was rescued and she hadnt told them, and he could understand why. She was afraid that they would give her the cold shoulder and they had. They had locked her out from them and said she couldnt trusted because she was half machine. But that had been wrong, Demi had never faltered in her fight against Venjix despite being part machine, she had continued to fight with him and the rest to protect Corinth and the people inside it. She was just like the Demi he had first met when he first came to Corinth; she was still Demi Landsdown, she just had some upgrades. "Yeah," he finally answered "I trust you"

Demi smiled and nodded once more "Thanks" she breathed

"How sweet," Shifter growled from behind them "Human compassion is your weakness...and it will be the end of you!"

**xXx**

"Mac Megazord," Gem and Gemma cried out as they entered the skies ready for battle

"Let's blow something up," Gem said, from the cockpit as he readied his lasers

"Better not hit the Paleomax," Gemma told her brother "Demi wouldnt be happy"

The Metal Monkey turned on the twins and fired energy lasers at it which brought it to its knees on the ground below; the monkey then charged forwards as it attacked the twins with its paws and sent it flying backwards with the Monkey on its tail. Dillon and Ziggy were having just as much trouble trying to keep the Paleomax under control, now they could understand why only Demi had the Power to control it; it just seemed to Powerful for them.

_"Uploading to city broadcasting network,"_ Michael said over the com's "_Initiating control code jamming"_

As Shifter charged forward Scott threw himself in front of Demi and blocked the staff of Shifters, something rumbled behind them and the White ranger spun around to see her Zord sparking as Dillon and Ziggy backed away from it.

"What?" Shifter growled "something is interfering with my signal"

"Its working Michael," Demi said into her morpher, as Scott pushed Shifter back and moved back to Demi's side placing his hand on her shoulder. The Metal monkey turned and pounded its chest sending out shock waves which hit the Paleomax and turned the eyes from blue once more and back to red. "We've lost Paleomax again," Demi stated sadly, as her Zord attacked the Valemax once more "Ziggy!" Demi yelled out as the Valemax hit the ground "Dillon"

Shifter growled from behind and Demi spun around just in time to see him point his staff at her and fire; but the attack didnt hit her as she pushed aside as Scott took the blast, despite her being with Ziggy he couldnt risk losing her. "Scott!" Demi cried out his name, as she made her way back to his side as he hit the ground after the attack "What was that?" she asked

"Yes," Shifter growled, he didnt care which ranger he infected, at least he had one.

"Alright!" Scott said "that is it!" and he got back to his feet with Demi's help "Demi, you go and try to get control of the Paleomax, I'll stay here and deal with him"

"Got in," Demi nodded and she took off in the direction of the battle as Scott charged back into battle with Shifter. Using her superspeed Demi skidded to a halt at the top of the tallest building in the city overlooking the battle, she was mere inches away from the Paleomax Megazord as it faced off against the High Octane Megazord which now stood tall and ready for battle.

"You take that bot," Scott said, as the High Octane turned to the Valemax "We'll handle the Paleomax"

Dillon and Ziggy nodded and turned their Megazord away and headed towards the twins and the Metal Monkey; and seconds later the High Octane Megazord punched the Paleomax which responded why doing the same, they two Megazords then aimed punches at one another once more before the High Octane Megazord glowed a bright orange before the three Zords were discombined just like the Mac Megazord and the Valemax Megazord who had been fighting the Metal Monkey.

_"Demi,"_ Michael said over the links "_You have to tame the Paleomax, It will respond to you"_

"What?" Demi asked, in confusion, before remembering back to the Ranger book she had back at the garage. It had every single generation of Power Ranger within its pages, and she remembered that the Dino Ranger's had once talked to their Megazords to get control over them, the first time they had become rangers. Would that work on the Paleomax? It was worth a try. Without a word Demi de-morphed as she stared up at her Megazord "Paleomax, listen to me! Im you're friend, we can do this together! - But I need you to work with me here! Understand?"

The Paleomax Megazord turned in the direction of the White ranger; it could sense her power, and it was stronger than that of the evil that had taken control of it. The evil machinery tried to get it to attack the White ranger, but her faithfulness and bravery was overriding its systems; her power was seeping back into its controls and returning it to the once good Megazord it had meant to be. The Paleomax glowed red, before exploding as the three main Zords that configured together to make it disengaged from one another and broke apart.

_"_It worked," Scott said

Demi smiled as Michael's voice sounded over the link _"Well done, Demi...you did it"_

_"Fascinating," _Dr. K's voice sounded over the link this time _"It's like discovering relativity"_

"What's so amazing, Doc?" Scott asked

"_If this data is correct, you should be able to combine all 12 Zords"_ Dr. K explained "_Downloading the combo matrix to the Bio-fields energy drives"_

"Do you think it will work?" Summer asked from inside her Bear Zord

Ziggy hesitated "Well, that sounds a little crazy" he stammered

"I think it's about to be..." Dillon started

"...Ultra boom time" Gemma finished

"Let's just do it!"

"My energy levels are through the ceiling," Flynn exclaimed

"What we got too lose?" Demi asked, as she turned to the Zords from her place on the building "Let's give it a shot. Whats the worse that could happen?"

"She's got a point," Gem agreed

"Then lets do it," Scott said "Demi, are you ready?"

Demi nodded, as she morphed before hopping back into the Paleomax train and re-creating the Megazord "Activate Ultra-Zord" Scott commanded as all 12 Zords started to change into one giant fighting machine. When the Ultra-Zord was ready, it stood higher than the individual Megazords, and the other combinations. Even the Metal Monkey had nothing on the Ultra-Zord when in the Height perspective. Up in the main cock-pit, the rangers were all aligned in a seating plan. Instead of Demi being in the centre of the cock-pit like she was in the Sky Rev Megazord, she was sitting on Flynn's left and in front of Gemma.

"All systems ready to go, Doc" Scott stated

Summer nodded "Energy Levels reaching peak" she said

"I got a feeling we're about to redefine peak energy" Flynn told the Yellow ranger

The Metal Monkey growled and threw out the laser shockwaves which had no affect on the new and improved Megazord; it then jumped forward and punched causing Demi to giggle at its attempts. "Aww, from up here, he looks cute" she commented, referring to the size of the Metal Monkey. "Squash him!" she added, her attitude changing quickly.

"Evil," Summer teased

"He attacked my Paleomax," Demi pouted "I want payback! No one touches my Megazord!"

The others chuckled at the White ranger as they deployed their first Weapon; and attacked causing sparks. They all breathed in amazement before Scott yelled out and placed his hand over his heart. "What is it?" Flynn asked

"Are you okay, Scott?" Summer asked

The Metal Monkey slammed its paws against his chest once more and turned on the Megazord again,

"Im fine," Scott assured the team "Let's blast this chimp!"

"Ultrazord," the eight rangers commanded turning their steering wheels all the way to around "High Kick!" their foot came up and connected with Monkey sending it stumbling backwards.

"Road Attack" Scott commanded, and threw out the wheel which turned into a mini Megazord as soon as it was free; it connected a kick with the face of the Monkey and sent it to the ground, before flipping over in mid-air and changing into a giant wheel again. "Skid mode!"

"ROAD ATTACK! BURN OUT!" the eight rangers commanded, and the Megazord kicked the wheel at the Giant Metal Monkey causing it to spark dangerously.

"Engage wheel blasters," the Rangers then commanded

"Combine weapons," the twins commanded

"Locked..."

"...and loaded"

The locked their engine cells and took aim "FIRE!" they all yelled. The outside of the Megazord became enclosed with flames as it moved past the Monkey, the flames died and the Megazord stopped as the Monkey exploded and disappeared. "Power Rangers! RPM!"

**xXx**

The battle was over; Flynn and the twins had apologized for not having full trust in Demi after her bombshell about being an ultimate Hybrid. Summer had apologized for shouting at her little sister, and...well, Demi had forgiven them, despite how hurt she had been when their words had sunk in. Now the rangers were walking back through the city in the direction of the garage.

"You know," Scott started "I had my doubts but...I've got to give it to your sister" he told Dillon

Summer nodded "Yeah, she really came through"

"Oh and that new Ultrazord," Gem said, with a dreamy look in his eye

Gemma nodded "we're talking massive destruction ahead"

Demi couldnt help but smile at the twins, before looking up at Ziggy who smiled down at her. She linked her arm through his and laced her fingers with his as they walked side-by-side, before looking up at head of her as Tenaya appeared and waved; Demi waved back before looking down the line at Dillon "Hey, Dillon" and she nodded in his sister's direction. The Black ranger smiled and waved back, before frowning as Maddie appeared beside Tenaya, jumping up and down happily.

"What she doing out here?" Summer asked, looking down at Demi who was staring at Maddie "where's Michael?"

"I don't know," Demi answered, her eyes only widened as a laser rope wrapped itself around both Maddie and Tenaya, stopping the rangers in their tracks; they turned in the direction that Tenaya was looking and saw a new general, one that they had never seen before. Well, all of them except Dillon.

"This is what happens to traitors," the new General said, aiming his blaster at the rangers "December 9; Venjix is looking forward to seeing you again"

Demi's eyes narrowed at the sound of her Hybrid name, before running forward with the other rangers as Maddie and Tenaya's screams ripped through the air. The ground exploded and the rangers were thrown backwards by the blast; when the smoke cleared Kilobyte, Maddie and Tenaya were gone.

"No!" Dillon and Demi yelled, as they both pounded the ground in anger and frustration, they couldnt go through this again. They both had only just found Maddie and Tenaya, they couldnt lose them again...especially not to Venjix.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what a chapter. That was fun for me to write. What's Demi and Dillon gonna do now? Will they find Tenaya and Maddie before it's too late, or will Venjix get his hands on Demi once more? I need help on how to progress. So send me your ideas and I'll see what I can work with. Im giving you the chance to become apart of my story, so leave your suggestions in a review and I will message you for more information if I need it.**

**Review (Don't forget your suggestions. Thank you.)**

**~*Kara*~**


	27. Control Alt and Delete

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: You people are awesome! I have been writing stories since 2007 and this is the first of my stories to e**_**ver**_** reach over 100 reviews. You are truly amazing and I love each and every one of you for helping be get over 100 reviews. Thank you. xxx**

* * *

**Control Alt Delete**

* * *

"What do you mean you lost Maddie?" Michael yelled as he paced around the Ranger Lab in anger; he was angry with himself for not watching his daughter properly and allowing her to follow Tenaya out of the Ranger garage. He believed Maddie knew better than to leave the garage without someone with her, but she trusted Tenaya she had spent several months with her in the Venjix factory so in her eyes she was with someone she trusted and not a complete stranger as Tenaya was to them.

Demi looked down away from the bodyguard "Michael, I didnt lose her" she protested "she must have followed Tenaya out of the garage and into the battlefield, when the fight was over she came to meet us and Venjix's new general attacked"

"Why didnt you stop him?" Michael asked

"We were sorta taken by surprise," Demi responded "and besides, it all happened to fast"

Michael sighed, this wasnt the ranger's fault and it most definitely wasnt Tenaya's. So he couldnt really blame anyone but himself, he should have been watching her and he should have made sure she was in the safety of the garage and left Dr. K to work on the Paleomax Zord and the rest of the ranger battle gear.

"We'll get her back," Demi promised, touching his arm lightly causing him to look down at her "We did it before, and we'll do it again"

"Last time was a fluke," Michael told the White ranger "If you hadnt have been captured we probably wouldnt have known about the factory or the workers inside. We wouldnt have saved them and found Maddie...how do you plan on finding her this time? I mean, the factory's been destroyed"

"You really think Venjix would have taken her back to the factory anyway?" the White ranger asked, all the while shaking her head "No, she's at the palace"

"How do you know?" Ziggy asked looking up at his girlfriend

Dr. K nodded in agreement "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's where Tenaya would be," Demi answered "They'd have taken her back to Venjix to be punished for her betrayal. And Venjix is going to use Maddie has bait"

"Bait?" Michael asked "Bait for what?"

"For me" Demi answered solemnly

**xXx**

"Ah yes," Kilobyte said in satisfaction as he looked over the energy levels of the new weapon he had been creating. He moved his head around, as a creaking sound was heard and a Grinder offered him a can of oil which he injected into his neck, as the creaking sound disappeared. "Master Venjix," he continued when he was ready "our new weapons is almost complete. It will be Generation 15"

General Crunch laughed excitedly as the smoke fumes rose up and out of the basin where the Attack bots came from "Oh, that's really gonna be something" he said

Kilobyte readied his blaster "I think I'll go and introduce my side-kick to our friendly traitor," he looked up "General Shifter"

"Not yet Kilobyte," Venjix ordered "when our new weapon is finished, Shifter will pay the price for his betrayal!"

"As you wish," Kilobyte said, turning back to the basin as more steam continued to rise

Maddie whimpered in fear in the corner of the Throne room as she watched the basin closely, that's where they had sent Tenaya and she had yet to reappear. "Demi..." she mumbled fearfully "...I wanna go home"

**xXx**

Flynn's hummer was the only thing out in the wastelands as they tried to trace the tracks of the Fury had made when it returned to Corinth yesterday, the tracks would lead them back to the Palace to save the two that had been captured. Flynn, Dillon, Scott and Summer were sat inside the hummer and they werent having any luck. "I just don't see the tracks," Flynn complained as they continued to drive

"Over there!" Dillon said suddenly pointing at a clean set of tracks in the sand

Flynn sighed "On it," he said, changing gear and following the tracks into the distance

_"Rangers report,"_ Dr. K asked over Scott's morpher

_"There is no sign of the Venjix palace just yet"_ the red ranger answered "The, uh, tracks are pretty broken up"

_"Im tracking your position,"_ Dr. K told them "_in 2.4 miles the signal will be too weak to read"_

Suddenly Gem and Gemma sounded "_We're ready to go Scott..."_

_"...just give us the word"_

"Do not make a move until I say so,"Scott ordered them "Rangers out" and he closed the morpher, holding his side as a suddenly shooting pain shot through his abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked

Scott nodded "Yeah, yeah" he assured her "im fine"

Soon the Hummer came to a halt as the tracks disappeared completely from the sand; the rangers got out of the hummer and walked a few feet away from it to search on foot.

"It feels like we're close," Dillon said "but...I don't know for sure"

"You came out here with Tenaya," Flynn pointed out

"She knew the way," Dillon answered "I was counting on our tracks to get us back there"

"What about landmarks?" Summer asked "do you see anything familiar?"

But there were no landmarks as far as the eye could see; Flynn sighed "Face it the tacks are gone" he said "we're going to be chasing our tails before you know it"

Dillon spun around on the Blue ranger "Look, if you want to quit -" he started raising his voice slightly

"That is enough!" Scott said coming between the two rangers "No one -" he didnt finish his sentence as he grabbed his side in agony and fell to his knees

"Are you okay?" Dillon asked, as the others crowded around him, something glowed in his side, but no one knew what it was. Loading him back into the hummer the returned to Corinth where Michael performed a scan on him to find out what had happened.

**xXx**

The scan came up empty; causing Dr. K and Michael to frown.

"Look, its not so bad now" Scott said "Im just gonna go lie down" and Gem and Gemma helped him off the chair, "You know, maybe its just something I ate" and he left the ranger lab as Summer and Demi made their way over to the monitors.

"It's not something he ate," Summer asked "Is it?"

Dr. K shook her head "Definitely not," she answered

Demi sighed and looked across at Summer; now they had two problems. Venjix had Maddie and Tenaya and something was up with Scott and they didnt know what.

**xXx**

Maddie watched in fear as Tenaya was lifted out of the basin and placed on top of it, her eyes were closed and she looked like the last Tenaya, except for the metallic wavelengths on the side of her face. The toddler's eyes widened in fear, what had they done to Tenaya? And what were they going to do to her? She shuddered at the thought.

"All this new weapons needs," Venjix said "is a mission" and he twisted around and his red eye rested on Maddie, who pulled back even further into the corner as she stared fearfully up at him. What was he planning on doing?

**xXx**

"So far I have only discovered that it is a nano-magnetic transmitter" Dr. K explained to the rest of the rangers, minus Scott and the twins

"Which means zip to me," Ziggy spoke up "but anything that starts with nano doesnt belong in your chest"

Dr. K rolled her eyes

"Is it what we have?" Dillon and Demi asked "The Venjix virus?"

Dr. K looked over her shoulder at the two rangers and shook her head "No it's not the virus," she answered them "but I haven't discovered its exact function"

Suddenly Gem and Gemma run into the lab breathlessly "Scott's not in his room..."

"...or the garage..."

"...or outside..."

"...we've looked..."

"...everywhere..."

The rangers perked up at the sound of their missing leader as Michael turned to the twins "I'll start a scan for his -" but he was cut off as the alarm sounded loudly, he turned back to the monitor and searched for the disturbance "Sector E12," he said over his shoulder "looks like a Venjix signature"

"Alright," Flynn said "You search for Scott; we'll go see who came to visit"

The others nodded and headed for the door as Dr. K and Michael started their search for Scott

**xXx**

"Run!" Shifter growled as the people of Corinth run away from him, he laughed darkly "What a beautiful day for a disaster" he slammed his staff into the ground and the key on his shoulder started to spin as the lace like snakes ripped out of him and slashed at a building across from where he stood.

"Hey, metal head!" Dillon yelled as he and the other rangers run into view

Shifter turned in their direction "Look what my destruction has just dragged in" he growled "your here just as I planned"

"And here I was thinking we were just predictable" Demi murmured "which you got to admit we are"

"Come on!" Dillon commanded, as the seven of them removed their Nitro Swords and charged forwards; Shifter mimicked their actions as he easily took out Ziggy and the twins first, next came Dillon and Ziggy, the two attacked with their swords which Shifter blocked before slashing them with his staff and sending them crashing to the ground. Summer and Flynn were next as Flynn blocked an attack from Shifter, but the General reacted with pressing the Blue ranger's sword to the ground.

"Wait," Flynn said, but was too late as Summer attacked, and Shifter threw her backwards with a swipe of his hand. Flynn caught Shifter's staff around his middle, and the General flipped him over.

"Hey!" Demi yelled, causing Shifter too look around "Up here!" Shifter looked up as the White ranger fell from the bridge over head and landed in front of him, he attacked but she ducked and rolled under his arm and threw her sword upwards as he spun around and slashed down with his Staff. "I figured you would have learned last time!" she hissed, remembering the beating Shifter had taken from her and Scott yesterday "I was wrong!"

Shifter laughed "Venjix may think your stronger December 9," he growled "but he's a weak imitation of Power...with my help, he could have ruled this miserable planet"

Demi rolled her eyes "Yeah," she said, throwing him off of her with her sword and spinning around as she slashed across his side "of course! There's just one flaw in your plan! We Power Rangers are a stubborn lot!"

The others chuckled from their spots on the floor as they watched Demi battle Shifter, she was doing fine, considering she was just angering him more with her taunting. "Enough!" Shifter bellowed, slashing across Demi's stomach with his staff and catching her off guard. He laughed at her misfortune as she flew backwards and hit the wall behind her sister and fell to her stomach behind Summer. "I hope you all like surprises," he said, looking around at the other fallen rangers "because I have a big one for you"

Pushing themselves up, the Rangers regrouped around Demi as they pulled her to her feet and she stood slightly in front of them glaring heatedly at Shifter. He threw out the snake like cords and wrapped them around the rangers lifting them into the air and then slamming them back down onto the ground. "Oh, now I've had enough" Demi grumbled "first you attack my Paleomax...now you use a cheap imitation of my levitation power! This sudden crush you've got on me Shifter ends today!"

Shifter laughed evilly, as the Rangers produced their wheel blasters and aimed them at him "Lock on target" Dillon ordered, as the rangers did as told,

but Shifter pulled out a controller of his own and pushed on the levers as Scott staggered towards them.

"Scott," Summer said in surprise, as their friend and team-leader staggered towards them obviously under Shifter's control. The Rangers lowered their weapons

"What the?" Ziggy questioned in confusion

"Get out of the way!" Flynn yelled to the red ranger

"I can't..." Scott said, his voice strained

"Shifter's controlling him!" Dillon stated "it's that thing in his chest!"

"You learn quickly Rangers," Shifter growled "and now" he flipped something on the controller and Scott aimed his Nitro blaster at his friends.

Dillon shook his head "We've got to shoot," he said "Lock on target"

But Shifter moved Scott in front of him using the Red ranger has a shield, he knew the other rangers wouldnt fire at Scott and risk hurting one of their own.

"We don't have a clear shot," Flynn stated as Scott struggled against the power that was controlling him, there was a blur and Demi appeared colliding with the side of Scott as she knocked him aside, there was a blast the second both the White and Red rangers hit the ground and Shifter lost the controller as he hit the ground.

"Get this thing out of me," Scott said, as he lay on his back beside Demi, who placed her hand over the spot in his chest

"Aufero Rutilus Key e" the White ranger chanted, as the spot under her hand glowed and a small golden key appeared in her hand, she pulled it back from Scott and dropped it to the in front of her and the other rangers.

"What the hell?" Summer asked, looking from the key and towards her baby sister, as Demi fell back as she pushed herself further away from the key, as if it were about to jump up and attack her.

Scott breathed heavily as he pushed himself up and grabbed the key "That was brutal," he said, before turning to Demi and holding his hand out for her to take "How did you do that?" he asked

Demi shook her head "I don't know," she answered "I think a new connection just been opened..."

"Connection?" Gemma asked curiously

"I think I've just connected with another White ranger in the Power Ranger time line" Demi answered, although she wasnt sure on what had just happened. She made a note to ask Michael later. "Where did that blast come from?" she asked, referring to the one that had taken out Shifter

Ziggy turned around "There!" he said, pointing to the steps behind them

"Tenaya," Dillon breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his sister "she saved us" and he demorphed as he run forward, up the steps and caught his sisters wrist turning to her face him.

There was a stilled gasp as the side of Tenaya's face came into view and the Metal wavelengths were put on show "Correct," Tenaya said, but her voice wasnt the same, it was more machine than human "I am Tenaya 17, attack bot"

"No," Dillon said, taking her arms "you're Tenaya, my sister. Don't let Venjix -" but he was cut off as Tenaya threw him from her and back down the steps

"Dillon!" the others yelled

"Venjix shall rule the world," Tenaya stated, as she looked down at the fallen Black ranger with no memory of whom he was, she then turned to the other rangers and he gaze landed on Demi "December 9."

Demi tensed, as the other rangers crowded around her protectively

"Venjix beckons your return," Tenaya continued, oblivious to the protectiveness of the other rangers "he sends a message...return to his side, and she will not be harmed"

"She?" Gemma and Gem questioned

"Maddie," Demi murmured, as she looked back up at Tenaya "Tell Venjix if he touches her, I'll return to the palace and destroy him myself!"

Tenaya glared before jumping over Dillon and disappearing into the sky. The Black ranger got back to his feet and stared after her, before turning as Shifter got back to his feet; the key in his shoulder, an exact replica of that in Scott's hand started to turn as he grew to immense heights.

"I will show you all," Shifter said as he grew "I will destroy anything or anyone who tries to stop me"

"Let's take this to his level," Flynn said, clenching his fist as he looked up at the newly giant Shifter

Demi smirked "One newly destroyed General, coming up!"

"I don't know if I can," Scott told them

"Its okay Scott," Summer said "We've got this one"

"Yeah," Gemma agreed and the rangers raced forward; Dillon morphed and followed as Scott looked down at the key that Demi had removed from his chest. He remembered to the battle from yesterday, and how he had taken the blast for Demi. This had been meant for her, Shifter had wanted to control her and not him. Never mind the pain he had gone through, he was glad it had been him who had gone through it, and not Demi.

"You can't control me anymore, Shifter" he said, glaring at the key

**xXx**

"I've got his co-ordinates," Gemma said from her Zord

"Locking on target," Gem confirmed as the twins fired at Shifter

One-by-one the Rangers each took a hit at Shifter, deflecting him long enough for Scott's energy to reach 100% again, once it had and the red ranger was back in action the eight rangers combined all 12 Zords to make the Ultrazord Megazord.

"RPM! Ultrazord!" they all commanded from the main cock-pit

"Ready?" Demi asked, as she and the others readied their Wheel blasters and weapons "FIRE!" she commanded, as Flynn fired both his own Wheel blaster and Scott's. The outside of the Megazord became alive with flames once more as they moved forward, the flames encased Shifter who sparked and exploded, returning to his usual height and staggering away from the battle. Generals were always alot harder to defeat than Attack bots and Grinders.

**xXx**

Scott was waiting for Shifter as he staggered away from the battle "You thought you could escape but I tracked you down!" he said, startling the General "Your attack bots failed, and then your hyperbot was destroyed, you tried to control Demi but in the end tried to control me, and even that failed. This is the end of the line for you Shifter!" and he readied his Street sabre and charged into battle, Shifter readied his staff and mimicked Scott's actions and raced forward.

Shifter threw his cloak at Scott who deflected it, and turned back to the General to find him gone. Shifter reappeared behind the red ranger, and attacked causing Scott to jump into the air to avoid the attack, the General then aimed its laser at the red ranger in mid-jump as the ground exploded but missed Scott by inches. When he landed back on the ground, Scott ran forwards and blocked and attacked with his street sabre, on the second hit he grabbed the staff and pulled it up, spinning Shifter around and stumbling backwards. With Shifter momentarily blinded, Scott attacked but the General deflected him, pushing out with is staff Scott jumped into the air and spun around mid-flight kicking Shifter in the face before he landed once more.

He hit the staff with his street sabre causing a mini explosion, and jumped backwards as Shifter stumbled once more. After a few more blocks, attacks, hits and deflects. Scott and Shifter raced forward as Scott slashed across the General midsection with his street sabre, he came to a striking stop as his helmet hit the ground and Shifter exploded behind him.

**xXx**

The battle was over; and the rangers had returned to the lab. After questioning Demi on the name 'December 9' Dr. K set to work on the key Demi had pulled out of Scott. Michael scanned Demi and then intercepted the Bio-field using the White ranger's powers and saw that a connection had in fact been opened, linking Demi to the Mystic Force white ranger, enhancing her abilities to create magical spells and giving her an additional power, one that she could only use when she was inside the Paleomax. Ice. It would increase the power of the Ice Blast that the Paleomax Megazord had control over. In other words, this made Demi even stronger.

"Shifter shot the control key at Demi," Dr. K explained as the Rangers stood around her as the twins amplified the Control key to work for them "but Scott intercepted the blast and the control Key was embedded in his chest."

"Meaning?" Demi asked, curiously

"The Technology in the key allowed Shifter to control Scott's mind" Dr. K answered her

Demi nodded "I see..." she said with a small nod "Wait, Mind control? Couldnt we use it on Tenaya?" she asked hopefully

Dillon looked up "but it's trashed," he said looking at Demi

"Are you questioning my new powers?" she asked "not to mention my ability to control them"

Dillon smirked at her defence "Not at all," he said

"I didnt trash the Key," Demi told him "I simply removed it; it still works. So we can use it on Tenaya...but I don't know how much good it's going to do"

Michael squeezed Demi's shoulder "Don't sell yourself short," he said "of course you know how much good it's going to do. Like you said, it's not trashed; it can stop Tenaya's thinking long enough for you to capture her"

"But it will only open a 3-4 second window," Dr. K added on "after that the mind control will cease"

Flynn nodded "3-4 seconds, its all we need to catch her" he said "especially with miss-superspeed over there" he nodded at Demi who rolled her eyes, but couldnt stop the smile.

**xXx**

Tenaya stood with her eyes closed as she recharged herself in the Throne room; Maddie had been removed to a holding cell where she would wait until she was needed. She cried mostly, annoying the hell out of the Grinder guards, who had been ordered to watch her. She wanted to go home. Back in the Throne room, a Grinder was pushing a trolley into the room it contained the now dismembered body of Shifter.

"Oh, he looked so much different before" Crunch said, watching his old friend being pushed into the room

Kilobyte turned around "Yes," he agreed "last time he was in one piece"

Shifter was added to the Attack bot' basin along with other robotic parts which would be used to create Venjix's newest body. Tenaya's machine beeped as she awoke and moved off, and left the throne room with a new attack bot.

"Hey," Kilobyte demanded "where is she going? I didnt order an attack"

"I gave the order," Venjix stated from behind

Kilobyte turned to his master "She attacks the city, while I stay here and do inventory on junk?" he asked

"Junk?" Venjix questioned "Shifter had body armour of hard titanium shields, his robotics will be the foundation of my new form. I can trust no one but you, to help me build it"

"Mhmm," Kilobyte said "As you wish, great Venjix"

**xXx**

"Michael," Demi said, from the monitors beside her best friend, she motioned to the Garage with her head indicating she needed to talk to him in private. The bodyguard nodded and followed her out, the other rangers didnt think anything suspicious of this, and left them alone as they continued working on the control key.

"What is it?" Michael asked when they were out of the Ranger lab; he turned to Demi who looked nervous "Demi?"

"I can get into Venjix's palace," the White ranger blurted out "I know the way..."

Michael was silent "this is good," he finally said "you can lead us there and we can stop Venjix"

Demi shook her head frantically "No!" she said quickly "Im not taking you there! I won't! That's what he wants; he wants me to lure you to the palace so he can destroy you. I won't give him that satisfaction"

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I can go alone," she stated "I can get in and rescue Maddie,"

This time it was Michael's turn to shake his head "No! You're not going alone! You either take us with you, or we'll find another way"

"There is no other way!" Demi argued

"And what if he captures you?" Michael asked "We'll be in the exact same position of saving you as we are with Tenaya...no, look Demi, we can't risk losing you. Okay, your one of the stronger Rangers on this team, the others need you, more than they let on. As for me, I've lost Maddie and you once...im not about to let that happen again."

"Michael," Demi said softly "you're not going to lose me, if that's what you're afraid of. But if you don't trust me, neither one of us is going to see Maddie again"

Before Michael could respond the alarm blared and seconds later the other Rangers entered the garage, they rushed past Michael and Demi and disappeared.

"About this whole Mind control," Ziggy said, causing Michael and Demi to turn in his direction. He was standing behind Dr. K.

"No," the Doctor cut across him

Ziggy tried again "but you see, I got some really good ideas..."

"No," Dr. K cut across him again

"But you haven't even heard my idea," Ziggy protested

"I don't need to hear a full idea to know that it is bad," Dr. K stated and walked away

Michael rolled his eyes and turned to Demi "We'll talk about this later!" he told her, before following Dr. K back into the Ranger lab. Demi frowned after him, before letting out an aggravated growl.

"Something wrong?" Ziggy asked

Demi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she glanced over her shoulder at him "Yeah, Michael's over-protectiveness" she answered him "how old has someone got to be, before they can do what they want?"

Ziggy smiled and shrugged "I don't know" he answered "but he just wants to protect you"

"I know," Demi answered "him and everyone else on this team..."

"That's cause we care" he responded "especially me"

Demi smiled and glanced over her shoulder again, he pressed a kiss to her lips softly before they took off after the others.

**xXx**

Gem and Gemma were the first to the scene and evidently the first to attack; jumping into the air the aimed double kicks at the new attack bot, which it only deflected by slamming its metal hands into the two rangers sending them flying backwards and onto the ground. Pushing themselves up the twins glared at the attack bot but before they could attack once more the Grinders appeared. Seconds later Demi, Summer, Flynn, Scott and Ziggy run into action; Dillon was the only one missing because he had a solo mission of firing at Tenaya long enough to block the mind control and Demi to capture her. In the meantime, the White ranger was helping with the new attack bot.

Running into the thick of the Grinders, Demi run mid way up a solid wall and flipped over backwards taking out as many Grinders as possible; she went for a spin kick, before dropping to the floor and sweeping the feet out from under the Grinders, the Grinders in front of her dropped like flies as more jumped forward. Demi blocked an attack and flipped over the Grinders and kicked two in the back pushing them away from her. Turning to the last few Grinders Demi threw out her hand ready to levitate them into the air, but stood frozen as an ice shards flew out of her hand and hit the Grinders destroying them instantly.

"Whoa," she squeaked, before looking up as she saw Ziggy hit the ground and Summer run forward. Pushing herself up Demi moved forward to attack the Attack bot along with her sister. The metal hands of the attack bot came down on the two sisters pinning them to the floor. Kicking out Demi's foot came in contact with the Attack bots and he released her, she flipped backwards and landed on her feet beside Ziggy who had made it back to his feet. "Ready?" she asked, him readying her morpher

"Yeah," he answered

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The two morphed and run into battle to help Summer; the Attack bot spun around and aimed its metallic hands at the Green and White rangers, Demi ducked but Ziggy was unfortunate, he caught the hand in arms as Summer rolled underneath its arms and Demi disappeared behind the Attack bot. The two sisters attacked at the same time from either side, Summer planting a high kick to the side as Demi aimed a high kick to the shoulder. But nothing phased the Attack bot.

The Attack bot threw Summer and Ziggy off of him first before slamming its giant metal hands into Demi sending her rolling into her boyfriend and sister seconds later

"Ready," Gemma's voice sounded

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The Twins joined the battle, they each landed behind the Attack bot and ducked as it turned swinging its arms wildly around trying to hit them. Straightening up the twins didnt have a chance to unleash any attacks on the Attack bot as he flipped Gem, as the Gold ranger gripped his arms to create an opening for his sister to attack. Gemma got slammed in the stomach as she hit the ground seconds after Gem.

Slamming the last of his Grinders into the wall, Flynn turned to the attack bot hit the button on the inside of his morpher and run forward. Scott turned after he had finished with his Grinders and did the same as the Blue and Red rangers joined the fight. Flynn aimed a punch at the attack bot who blocked with his metal arm, and then slammed his other arm into the Blue ranger and sent him flying backwards into an abandoned car. As the Attack bot ambled forward to attack Flynn once more, Scott grabbed his arm to hold him back. The Attack bot looked down at the Red ranger in annoyance and pulled his arm up, flipping Scott over.

"Incoming!" Demi suddenly yelled, as the blaster that Dr. K had put together for Dillon to shoot the key at Tenaya when he caught her fell from the sky. She raised her hand up to shield herself incase it hit her, when a blast hit it and the blaster levitated in the air. Demi grinned, as she lowered it to the ground and picked it up before looking around for Dillon. The others got up and raced back into battle with the Attack Bot, and seconds later Demi was throwing herself aside to avoid a collision with Dillon who had just fallen from the ledge overhead.

"December 9," said a computerized voice and Demi looked up just as she handed the blaster back to Dillon to see Tenaya 15 walking towards her "Venjix awaits your return"

Demi frowned "Yeah, next time you call me December 9," she spoke up "Venjix will be searching for a new weapon!"

Dillon put his hand on Demi's shoulder and pulled her back, as Tenaya aimed her blaster at the two rangers. Pulling the White ranger behind him Dillon activated his invincibility shield, but the laser blast shatted it and the two rangers were hit by the blast. Demi flew backwards away from Dillon and into a couple of wooden grates as the Black ranger landed back on the ground in front of his sister. "Im seriously starting to hate her..." Demi grumbled as she got back to her feet.

Figuring Dillon will be okay, Demi turned and headed back into battle with the Attack Bot. She jumped over Summer as her sister hit the floor and kick-flipped the Attack bot as he threw Ziggy backwards "Didnt Venjix ever tell you violence is never the answer?" she asked, before the Attack bot caught her ankle and threw her threw her into Ziggy, "Hi," she said, as she rolled onto her back as the Green ranger hovered over her.

"Hi," Ziggy answered her, and she could picture the smile on his face

"Try me on for size," Flynn said, as he grabbed the Attack bot's arm once more but was thrown over the Attack bots shoulder as he landed on the ground a few feet away from Ziggy and Demi

"Our..."

"...turn"

The twins had arrived; they jumped forward through the air as the attack bot caught them on the front of his metal hands and then slammed them into the ground. Demi winced as she called out to her friends "Gem! Gemma!"

Meanwhile, Dillon was aiming the blaster at Tenaya as she turned and walked away; he readied himself to fire when a shout came from behind. "Look out," it was Gemma. He turned to see his friends being brutally attacked by Tenaya's new attack bot. He turned away from them and aimed at Tenaya again, why did there always have to be a choice? He looked up again; as Demi and Summer were the last two standing...they always seemed to be the last two standing.

"Summer," Demi cried out as the Attack bot raised his fist and slammed it down on her shoulder as her knees buckled and hit the ground

Summer grabbed the attack bot's arm and tried to shift it from her sister's shoulder, but the Attack bot pulled it up and slammed both its fists into Summer and Demi and sent them flying backwards both crying out as they landed.

Dillon growled and turned away from Tenaya who had disappeared and fired the blaster at the Attack bot, the key hit him in the side and short circuited him. Demi blinked and looked up, Dillon had done it again. He had giving up on saving his own sister to protect her and the others. "Everybody okay?" he asked running forward and catching Demi's upper arm as she got back to her feet.

"Yeah," Scott answered "thanks"

"Lets make this personal" Demi said, as the others nodded in agreement "RPM! Enforcer"

The Six original rangers created the Enforcer as the Twins created their own weapons "Lock onto Target," Scott commanded

"Locked," the twins responded

"Engine cell activate," Scott said, inserting his Engine cell into the side of the enforcer; the three energy blasts hit the Attack bot and it sparked before exploding. Seconds later it grew to immense heights. "Go Road Attack" Scott said throwing the Wheel into the air, the Attack bot blasted the Road Attack Zord with its lasers but the wheel spun around and avoided being hit a number of times before the Twins took to their Zords and destroyed the Attack bot with their energy arrow.

"Yeah," the other rangers said from the ground as the Attack bot exploded; and they run forward to meet the twins. Demi stopped and turned as she saw Dillon staring at the blaster in his hand, and the missing key. She returned to his side and touched his arm.

"We'll get her back," she murmured

Dillon sighed and looked up at the White ranger "Yeah..." he said "we will"

Demi smiled and nodded "Come on" she said, and the two rangers headed off after the others. Demi bit her lip as she walked alongside Dillon, it was now or never. But she knew that the others wouldnt understand so she couldnt tell them.

**xXx**

"So we design a new and improved control key," Ziggy said as he leant on the table in front of the twins, as they collected up various metal pieces of equipment "maybe look like a broach you see, and we create thousands of them to sell at a reasonable price, and make a profit and get rich"

"You keep saying..."

"we..."

"...what part do you..."

"...do?"

"Well, I do the getting rich part" Ziggy answered them "but that's not easy, believe me"

"So, nothing explodes?" Gem asked

"or gets destroyed?" Gemma asked

"Well," Ziggy stuttered "im open to suggestions you see"

The twins exchanged looks "No thanks," they said together and walked away, Gem taking the destroyed control chip from Ziggy and leaving with his sister. Ziggy sighed as he watched them go, before he jumped as Demi popped up beside him.

"I hate when you do that," he told her, as he looked down at her, he noticed the frown on her face, it wasnt like her usual one and it didnt reach her eyes, this told him that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Demi sighed "Can I talk to you?" she asked

Ziggy panicked, he hadnt been expecting that "Uh, sure"

Demi took his hand and led him from the Ranger Lab and up to her room, once they were safe from the others she turned to him "I need to find Maddie," she told him

"But you said she's at the palace," Ziggy pointed out "Venjix Palace. We don't know where that is"

"I do," she answered him "I've been there before, I can remember the way. But I can't take anyone with me; I have to do it alone"

"You cant," Ziggy protested "Venjix wants you to go there. That's why he took Maddie, because he knows you will go there and rescue her, it's a trap."

"Don't you think I know that?" Demi snapped, before relaxing "Sorry," she added "But Maddie is stuck there, Tenaya doesnt remember who she is anymore, and im afraid she might hurt Maddie in this state. She not Tenaya 7 anymore, she's had new upgrades."

"That's what he'll do to you if he gets his hands on you," Ziggy told her "Figuratively speaking of course...because, well he is a virus, and doesnt have hands..."

Demi smiled at his rambling "Ziggy," she interrupted him "Please...I can't leave her there,"

"Demi, listen to me" the Green ranger said, his voice serious. This surprised Demi, because normally he was a loveable goof ball, he was never serious. "You can't go alone; I won't let you and neither will the others. If we tell the others, we can come up with a plan to infiltrate the palace and save Maddie and Tenaya together; just don't go running off on your own, I don't know what we do if we lost you again...I don't know what I would do..."

The White ranger bit her lip as much as she wanted to go to the Palace now and save Maddie, she knew Michael and Ziggy would try to stop her. Not to mention what the others would do when they found out her plan, they werent going to let her go alone, she should have realized they would never agree to that. She sighed "Fine," she agreed "I wont go alone, but that doesnt mean im taking anyone with me, if we can come up with a plan. I aint delivering any of you right to Venjix's door. Understand?"

Ziggy nodded, he kissed her softly before the two broke apart as Michael's voice sounded from outside the door

"Demi," the bodyguard called "It's your turn for the scan"

The White ranger complained; she hated having the scan. She didnt want to know how much the Venjix virus had grown inside of her. It scared her to know that she could lose control any day. She didnt want a number of days put over her head. But she didnt have a choice, Michael would scan her whether she wanted it or not. And so, pulling away from Ziggy she led the way back down to the Ranger lab where Michael was waiting for her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Iron-Mantis for the idea of Dillon blasting the Attack bot to protect Demi and Summer instead of saving his sister, and D. for the idea of Demi opening a connection to the White Mystic Force ranger. And a shout out to Vampiredolls, who wants more Demi/Dillon sibling moments (no they are not siblings, but yes they do treat one another as such)**

**Oh and you are all amazing; you have helped me achieve 104 reviews. Im well happy and I owe that all to you wonderful people. Thank you so much.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	28. Run, Ziggy, Run

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Run, Ziggy, Run**

* * *

Ziggy hummed to himself, as he walked hand in hand with Demi through the warehouses back to the garage, after Demi's scan that morning she had left the garage to clear her head. It wasnt good news. They had been out for most of the morning, without any ranger business cropping up. It had been near a perfect day. The Green ranger had just finished the can of soda in his hands and as he passed a trash can he threw it through the air and kicked it into the trash. "Yes," he pumped his free hand in the air as Demi rolled her eyes.

"Fluke," she teased

Ziggy laughed mockingly, before spotting something shinny on the floor. The two stopped so he could pick up the coin "Must be my lucky day," he commented, throwing the coin into the air and catching it

Suddenly a number of men appeared around the two rangers stopping them in their tracks "Or not..." Demi trailed off. The White ranger looked the men over, they were familiar. "Fresno Bob" she muttered, as Ziggy's hand tightened on hers.

"Grab them," one of the men said

Ziggy gripped Demi's hand tightly and pulled her in the opposite direction "Split up," Demi said, letting go of Ziggy's hand and darting off in another direction, disappearing behind several trailers and cars. The two rangers continued to run, before re-grouping on the edge of the trailer park. Ziggy caught Demi around the waist as he hit a button on his morpher and they disappeared in a blinding light of green.

**xXx**

"Michael, why don't you take a break?" Dr. K asked as she looked up from the computer and across at Michael, he was monitoring the scan he had taken of Demi that morning, the red on the screen showed the virus's increase and it had already reached past Dillon's level. Dillon was up in the 40's and Demi's was growing higher every second, as soon as she hit 50% there was a chance she would start to lose control to Venjix.

The bodyguard shook his head "No," he answered her "what I need is to figure out a plan to save Madison and correct this antidote so that the virus inside Demi and Dillon will cease to exist"

"We've been going over the antidote," Dr. K said "There is no antidote...we can't stop it"

"We have to try!" Michael protested, and he turned away from her and returned to work on the monitors. For a split second there was silence before a crash and a scream was heard from out in the garage. The Bodyguard and young doctor exchanged looks before they made their way out in to the garage to find Demi and Ziggy in a heap on the sofa near the TV. Ziggy was in his ranger form and Demi was laughing beneath him.

"Get off me," the White ranger laughed, trying to push the green ranger off of her small frame, but her arms were too weak from laughing.

Summer and the other rangers gathered around one another and frowned at the youngest of the team; why had they teleported in? Where they really that lazy where they couldnt be bothered to walk a few miles from the city park back to the garage? Or had something happened along the way?

"Demi," Summer called to her sister, as Dillon walked over and pulled the green ranger off of the small brunette. Demi giggled and sat up as she turned to her sister.

"Yeah?" she asked

Summer frowned slightly, there was something different about her sister but she couldnt put her finger on what it was "Are you okay?"

Demi nodded "Yeah..." she answered "except for the fact that Fresno Bob is back, and im not sure who he is after this time"

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Scott asked

Demi turned to Ziggy who had demorphed at this point "You want to tell them, or should I?"

**xXx**

"Hey kid," said a small voice from somewhere in the cell "Kid...over here..."

Maddie frowned as she looked around and spotted a small hole in the wall beside the bed she had slept on last night, she crawled away from the wall she had pressed herself into and peered through the hole into the next cell, there was another person on the other side, a young woman; Maddie barely recognized her, but she couldnt remember where she had met her before. The girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her face was dirty and it seemed she had been in the cell for a while. "Who are you?" Maddie squeaked.

"My name's Rebecca," the woman answered "what's your name?"

"Maddie," the toddler answered

The woman nodded, her blonde hair was all tangled and knotted and her blue eyes were slightly dim, showing that the time in the cell had pulled the life out of her. "Their gonna bring you some food," she informed the toddler

"Im not hungry," Maddie stated

The woman sighed "What's your favourite food? Ice cream?"

Maddie nodded

"Okay," the woman said "pretend that it's ice cream, and eat it all up. Okay?"

"I want my daddy," Maddie whimpered "I want to go home"

"I know," the woman said "I know..."

**xXx**

"I mean really," Ziggy said, as he sat on the pool table surrounded by the other rangers, "talk about holding a grudge. Get over it already, after all the things I did for him"

"What exactly do you owe this guy?" Dillon asked

Ziggy hesitated as he glanced behind him at the Black ranger "Well, there was all the skimming off the top, you know, here and there nothing too crazy; and then there was the mix up with the numbers, that wasnt good and then...Hijacking the truck, so 5...million"

The other rangers scoffed as their eyes widened in disbelief; not liking the reaction of his friends Ziggy buried his face in his hands. "Im a ghost," he complained "A ghost"

"Ziggy, don't say that" Summer said, as Demi pulled Ziggy's hand away from his face "Fresno Bob is more of a business man..."

Demi nodded "Yeah, and since you owe him all that money, ghosting you wouldnt make any sense"

"That still doesnt explain why he wants you," Scott pointed out turning his attention to Demi, who shrugged.

"Why does he want you?" Flynn questioned curiously

Demi bit her lip, only Michael, Ziggy and Summer knew the truth behind her history with Fresno Bob and she didnt really like broadcasting it to the world. Being kidnapped wasnt exactly something to be proud of. "Long story short; he tried kidnapping me as a kid, and failed. He sees me as a prized possession, and will do anything to get me. And now he knows im a Ranger, he's probably gonna try and use me against you guys and the Colonel"

"Why?" Summer frowned

"Because he thinks mom and dad have the Money to pay for my return," Demi answered, she then turned to Scott "and he knows you and the Colonel hold power over Corinth; and will probably use me to take control." she shrugged "I don't know...but I don't want to find out"

"Me either," Summer said, pulling her little sister closer to her protectively, and she knew that the others would agree with her.

**xXx**

"Ghost him!" Fresno Bob demanded as he thumped the desk in front of him, he had just heard the Ziggy had escaped his capture again and what was worse he had the little Landsdown Princess with him. She got away from him twice before, a third time just angered him. She was just a kid, she shouldn't have been that hard to capture but she was fast and alot more intelligent than he gave her credit for. But as much as he wanted Ziggy, he wanted Demi too.

"What can I say boss," one of the henchmen said "Ziggy's a slippery little guy"

The second henchman with the first nodded in agreement "and that kid he was with...she's fast, faster than any average human" he said

Bob glared at the two of them "One more word out of either of you and -" he was cut off

"And you'll what?" Tenaya asked as she entered the room

Bob and his men turned in her direction "You!" Bob said, as his men moved forward to grab Tenaya. "Its okay," Bob said calming the tension in the room, the henchmen exchanged looks before leaving as Tenaya sat down without an invitation. "You got some nerve lady," Fresno Bob said, sitting down opposite her "you better have a good reason for barging into my office, or I will personally make you regret it"

"I suggest we pull our resources," Tenaya suggested "you control the truck drivers, correct?"

"Truck drivers?" Fresno Bob asked, tidying the papers on his desk "yeah? So what?"

"I have a job for you,"

Fresno Bob shrugged and sat back in his chair "So, tell me...why should I help you?"

"Because in return I'll give you what you really want," Tenaya responded "Ziggy Grover"

Bob straightened in his seat "Bring me December Landsdown too and you've got a deal"

**xXx**

The cell door opened a bit and a Grinder appeared carrying a tray of food; Maddie pressed herself against the wall beside the small hole. The woman, Rebecca in the next cell had been talking to her and keeping her company for the last half an hour, but now the Grinders were inside her Cell, there was nothing Rebecca could do. Maddie watched as the Grinder carrying the tray set it down on the bed and left, closing the door and entering a pin on the outside.

"Go on," Rebecca urged "eat it...you wont have more for a while now"

Maddie frowned as she pushed herself up and moved to the tray of food; it looked edible, it was only a bowl of what appeared to be soup and some bread, and a container of juice. She figured because Tenaya had been created to be part human, she needed to eat human food and that's how the human prisoners were getting any decent meal. Dipping the bread into the soup, Maddie nibbled at it, as if tasting it. It seemed okay.

"Rebecca," she asked, moving back to the wall "have you had any?"

"They only come once a day..." Rebecca answered "I'll have more tomorrow...I had mine before you woke up. Don't worry about me, Maddie...eat up now. Before they come back for your tray."

Maddie nodded and returned to her supper.

**xXx**

Flynn was standing under his Hummer fixing the underneath when Ziggy popped up with a tin in his hands "Save Ziggy?" the Green ranger asked.

Flynn frowned "I know you're in trouble, mate, but pan handling?" he asked, "That's a bit below even you"

Ziggy sighed as he walked away from the blue ranger as Demi approached him "Any luck?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ziggy shook his head and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"No," he answered her "what am I going to do?"

"Your not gonna give up," Demi told him "we'll figure this out, im not gonna lose you to Fresno Bob"

Ziggy nodded and held her tighter before the two broke apart as the twins called Ziggy's name and run into the garage "Ziggy!"

"...we went through the cushions of that old couch in the alley," Gem said, coming to a stop in front of the Green and White rangers

"...and look what we found..."

They opened their hands to show a pile of rubbish and a few coloured buttons. Demi buried her head into Ziggy's shoulder to muffle her laughter, who could blame the twins they were only trying to help. "Thanks..." Ziggy said, forcing a smile. Suddenly the alarm started to blare and the twins took off. Ziggy's face changed as his smile fell; Demi looked up at him and frowned.

"Hey," she said "come on, we'll figure this out..." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before leading the way into the Ranger Lab.

**xXx**

"What a bustling little city," Kilobyte said, as he stood in front of a gang of teenagers "I feel almost saddened to have to destroy it"

The teenagers run off in fear, as Scott and the rangers appeared behind him. "Hey! Stop!"

"Ah yes," Kilobyte said "Power Rangers; I was wondering when you would show up" he produced a blaster and aimed it at the rangers, he fired and the rangers hit the ground from the blast. "lets have some fun..." and he run forward towards them ready for a fight. Kilobyte aimed a punch, which was deflected by Scott. The red ranger then proceeded to grab his other fist as it came towards him; the general used this to his advantage and threw Scott backwards. Flynn was the next to hit the ground. Dillon and Ziggy both aimed punches at Kilobyte, but the General placed a few well-aimed kicks at the two and sent them both flying backwards.

The twins each grabbed an arm as they struggled with the General; Summer moved in and Kilobyte kicked her in the chest and sent her stumbling backwards. He then flipped Gemma over sending her crashing into a car, before Gem was the last to go down.

Demi skidded to a halt in front of Kilobyte and delivered a well-aimed high kick at Kilobyte's head but the General deflected the blow and caught her wrist as he twisted it painfully glaring down at her "Ah, December 9" he smirked, causing Demi to roll her eyes "I can feel the virus within your veins, my dear...it grows stronger everyday."

"Go to hell!" Demi hissed, and Kilobyte then flipped her over

Dillon was the first of the rangers to get back to his feet; as soon as Demi hit the ground he aimed a punch at Kilobyte who blocked it and rounded on Flynn who appeared to fight beside Dillon. Seconds after the Blue and Black ranger's hit the ground.

"What losers," Kilobyte said, after defeating Scott and Dillon once more, he then turned on Demi as the small brunette pushed herself across the floor in order to get away from the General.

"You! Stay away from me," Demi said as she continued to push herself away from him, but Kilobyte was fast and quicker, he swiftly gripped the White ranger's shoulder and pulled her to her feet, as the others re-grouped behind him.

"You know, this is actually becoming a bit boring" Kilobyte said, his grip tightening on Demi's shoulder "I think I will just take prize and go..." he looked Demi over, causing the girl to cringe.

"Okay," Scott said "then lets spice things up a little bit" and he readied his morpher as the others followed suit. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

The seven rangers charged forward as Kilobyte looked down at the White ranger "Mhmm," he said, before throwing her forward away from him, as the others attacked. They managed to keep their own, as Ziggy came to a stop behind Demi who was pushing herself up. The White ranger shook her head, and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder she smiled when she saw Ziggy.

"Are you okay?" the Green ranger asked

Demi nodded "Yeah," she answered, pushing herself to her feet and readying her morpher "RPM! Get in Gear!" her suit snapped onto her body and she pulled out her Nitro Sword "now im gonna make him regret calling me a 'prize'!" and she charged into battle with Ziggy. Kilobyte turned to the two youngest of the team, as Demi slashed downwards with her sword, he blocked the attack with his sword, as Ziggy slashed across his waist but Kilobyte barely felt it. Scott joined the fight, and Kilobyte planted a kick in Ziggy's chest sending him flying backwards.

It was Scott and Demi left, the two put up a fight before Kilobyte reacted by sending Scott backwards just like had Ziggy. "Scott!" Demi yelled, turning back to the General in front of her

"Such a pretty little ranger," Kilobyte said, grabbing Demi sword and tilting it towards the ground "another robot with attitude, I see..." and he reached up to grab her chin, if she hadnt been wearing a helmet he would have been touching her.

Demi pulled away "Touch me again!" she snapped "and we're gonna have a serious problem!"

Kilobyte laughed as he threw up his sword along with Demi's and planted three well-aimed punches in her chest and then kicked her in the side and sent her flying into Scott who had just gotten back to his feet. "Dr. K," Scott said, putting himself in front of Demi as Kilobyte stood before them "have you got anything that can help?"

"_The Rail sabre isn't ready yet,"_ Dr. K informed him "_and what's worse, im picking up Grinder activity all around the city"_

"Well, that's gonna have to wait" Scott growled, returning his morpher to his belt and looking across at Demi who had her sword in her hand, the two got back to their feet as the others re-grouped around them.

Kilobyte waved his sword before slashing through the air as a red laser trail hit the rangers and the ground exploded sending them flying into the air and onto the ground, where the impact caused them to de-morph. "How pathetic," Kilobyte laughed darkly, he walked forward slightly and scooped up Demi. For some reason the White ranger was unmoving. Kilobyte turned and walked away, taking the brunette with him.

Ziggy quickly pushed himself to his feet, Demi had promised that she wasnt going to lose him to Fresno Bob and he didnt want to lose to her to Venjix. As he got back to his feet ready to save her, Tenaya appeared behind, clasped her hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the other rangers who where starting to come too. When the others finally regained their senses, Demi, Kilobyte and Ziggy were gone.

"Okay, is everyone alright?" Scott asked

Summer frowned as she looked around "Wait! Where's Ziggy and Demi?"

**xXx**

"Demi?"

A voice wavered in and out of tune, her vision blurred but as it came too she saw she was laying in a cell, above her wavered the vision of a small toddler. "Maddie?" she asked, testing her voice. It sounded fine. Okay, so her voice was okay...but it was her body that was acing and her vision that was clouded.

"Demi!" Maddie cried wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette "Your okay!"

Demi groaned as Maddie hugged her tightly, before letting go and allowing her to sit up "Yeah, im fine...where are we?"

"Venjix's palace," said a voice, and Demi jumped and looking around "over here..."

The White ranger spotted the hole and pulled herself over to it, she peered through and gasped "Rebecca?" she questioned "Rebecca Hamilton? Is that really you?"

Rebecca frowned as she looked up at the sound of her name "Demi? Demi Landsdown...I thought you were dead. I thought you died the same day as Matthew!"

"I managed to get away," Demi answered "I thought you were dead! Either dead, or managed to get away. I searched for you for days, but I couldnt find you."

"What happened after that?" Rebecca asked

Demi sighed "I met this guy, Dillon...he took me to Corinth City. I've been living there for the past few months with my sister and new friends. I got kidnapped a few months back, and was taken to that factory out in the waste..."

"Where they make Grinders?" Rebecca asked

Demi nodded "Yeah, I found Maddie out there...where were you?"

"You must have arrived after they brought me here," Rebecca answered "they separated the group after Matthew and you disappeared; we were all split up. Some of us were killed; other turned into Hybrids and sent to Corinth. I was brought here, I think im next"

"Wait," Demi faltered "did you say created into Hybrids and sent to Corinth? So there are more out there?"

Rebecca nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off as the door to Maddie and Demi's cell opened and Kilobyte appeared with Crunch at his shoulder. "You caught her!" Crunch said, jumping around like an overgrown child, the way he spoke was like Demi was some prey he and Kilobyte had been hunting for sometime now.

"Mhmm," Kilobyte murmured "Yes..."

Maddie whimpered in fear and Demi pushed herself shakily to her feet, as she stood in front of the toddler, "Let us go!" she demanded

Kilobyte laughed darkly "Oh, I'll let you go," he said "but not without a parting gift" and as swiftly as before he pulled her from the cell, Maddie screaming for her from behind.

**xXx**

"Okay! Alright!" Ziggy said as the Grinders pushed him along in front of them. Tenaya leading the way. Wherever she was taking him, he didnt have a clue. Maybe she would take him back to the palace, he got save Demi and together they could get Maddie and come back to Corinth. What he wouldnt give to see Demi right now, to know she was safe, he didnt even know if she was safe. All he knew was she had become unmoving after the final hit from Kilobyte and the General and picked her up and carried her off. He knew she was at the palace but what they planned on doing with her was a complete mystery. "Look, unlike you my hand is not an accessory" he told Tenaya, who seemed oblivious to him as she carried on walking. "What is it with your family anyway? You're so high strung!"

Tenaya turned the corner and the Grinders pushed Ziggy around as they followed

"Are you trying to frighten me?" Ziggy asked

"You'll be scared soon enough." Tenaya answered him finally

"You know im not afraid of you," Ziggy responded "or Venjix!" he added

Tenaya stopped slightly "that's fine," she answered him "because im taking you to Fresno Bob,"

Ziggy's heart began to hammer in his chest; okay now he was scared.

**xXx**

_"Im sorting through multiple shield breaches," _Dr. K informed the rangers "_and numerous Grinder sightings across the city. Not to mention that powerful bot with the blaster"_

"What about the rail sabre?" Scott asked "If that bot attacks again..."

"_Not operational,"_

"Hang on a sec," Dillon interrupted "What about Ziggy and Demi?"

_"Ranger Series Green is out of the equation" _Dr. K answered "_and Ranger Series White is offline...Would you suggest I go door to door?"_

Dillon sighed "She's as bad as the machines," he told Scott

The Red ranger sighed "We're gonna keep on looking, they can't have gone far" he said "Now, im sending Gem and Gemma back to work on the weapon with you"

The twins nodded and headed back to the garage

"Rangers out," Scott finished closing his morpher; as the twins went one way, Scott, Flynn, Summer and Dillon went in the opposite direction.

**xXx**

"Master," Kilobyte said as he entered the Throne room, "the Grinders have put the detonators in place"

"Good," Venjix growled "the Grinders did well...and now what of our upgrade?"

"Waiting," Kilobyte answered, as he snapped his fingers. There were light footsteps on the metal flooring as Venjix looked up at the sound, there walking towards him was - Demi. She was wearing an all white jump suit, with silver bearings. Similar to the one Tenaya wore. Her usual brown hair was now a light blonde as the brown dye had run out of it when it came in contact with the solution in the basin, and it was designed into a French plait. Her blue eyes shone brightly in the dim light, with specks of red flaming within the iris.

"Master Venjix," she said in a computerized voice, and she knelt in front of him

Venjix laughed evilly as he took in Demi's new form "Excellent..." he growled "December Generation 19 Attack Bot..."

Demi smirked as she straightened herself up beside Kilobyte "How may I serve you?" she asked, as memories tried to break the barrier between her and reality. But she shook them off.

"Take the Grinders, and finish the job" Venjix said to Kilobyte "and return December 19 to her precious little friends. Then we will initiate our final strike"

"As you wish," Kilobyte responded "Master"

"What about Tenaya 15?" December asked

Venjix's red eyes flashed "Take what you need back to Corinth;" he said referring to Maddie and Rebecca "You will know when the initial attack begins;"

"Yes, master" she said, before turning and walking away.

**xXx**

Fresno Bob walked towards the black limousine outside his office building, the back door was opened for him and he was about to comply and get in when something caught his eye. A wicked smile crept onto his face as he walked around the car and approached the blonde headed girl opposite him. "Do you have a death wish?" he asked

"Take me to Ziggy Grover," the girl said, her voice holding a demanding tone

**xXx**

"You know its not too late for you to change your mind," Ziggy said, trying to worm himself out of trouble as usual "there are many jobs for half robot's these days; I could make some calls"

Tenaya stopped walking "Comply or be destroyed"

A black limo appeared on the other side of the park; it came to a slow stand still as the two doors on the back of the car were opened and two people got out. One was Fresno Bob, there other a small blonde. Ziggy frowned when he saw her, she was wearing a white jumpsuit with silver bearings, and her blonde hair was tied back into a French plait. Her eyes were blue and when they locked with his gaze, he felt somewhat drawn to the girl. Like he knew her. When she got closer, he could see why -

"Demi," he breathed, looking her over to make sure he wasnt dreaming. She wasnt brunette she was blonde; her eyes werent green they were blue. She looked like a smaller replica of Summer.

"Hello, Ziggy" Fresno Bob said, as he leaned on the door of his car

The Green ranger looked away from his altered girlfriend and up at the man who wanted him dead for months now. Fresno Bob and Demi now side-by-side as if they were in on this plan together. Ziggy couldnt seem to figure out why Demi...of all people, was here on Bob's side. She hated him, feared him even. And yet here she stood aligned with him. And what was more, why was she blonde? What had happened to her? Her morpher was on her wrist her engine cell around her neck, but she didnt morph or try to help him.

"Toss me the case," Tenaya spoke "and I'll give you the runt"

"Runt?" Ziggy protested "that's really not called for...im sorry"

"Relax Ziggy," Bob assured the Green ranger "this will all be over for in a minute"

Ziggy glanced across at Demi hoping to get her attention, but the far off look in her eyes told him that there was something far more going on that met the eye. Bob ordered one of his men forward with the box as Tenaya ordered one of her Grinders forward to collect it. The Grinder turned it to Tenaya who opened the box and looked inside; as a bright light shone out of it.

**xXx**

"Daddy," Maddie cried as she raced into the garage and into her father's arms. Michael scooped up the little girl and hugged her tightly before noticing she wasnt alone.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously

Rebecca frowned "My name is Rebecca Hamilton," she answered "I was in the same refugee group as December Landsdown and Madison Spears..." she motioned to the toddler in Michael's arms."I was captured by Venjix, and used to work in the factory. I was taken from there the same day they brought Demi in. My cousin Matthew, was our leader...he is dead. He died protecting us. I thought Demi was dead too, until today...there is something you should know, its urgent and important"

"Why should I believe you?" Michael asked

"Because it's a life or death situation," Rebecca answered "it's about Demi"

Michael perked up at this and nodded "Fine...follow me" and he led her into the Ranger Lab, where Dr. K and the twins were working on the Rail sabre.

**xXx**

"You got what you want," Fresno Bob said as the Grinder moved back into his place behind the other Grinders "now...give me Ziggy"

"I expected more from the leader of the Scorpion Cartels," Demi said, raising her arm where a blaster was situated; Ziggy's eyes widened as Demi moved forward and stood beside Tenaya "I made a promise this morning...I promised that I wouldnt lose Ziggy to you; that's one promise im going to keep"

Tenaya raised her own blaster "I can't give you Ziggy;" she said in her computerized voice, that was the only difference between Demi and Tenaya now; Demi wasnt full machine. "He's much too valuable to us"

"_Never_ trust a machine," Fresno Bob said, as he backed away from the two Hybrids in front of him

"Affirmative," Demi and Tenaya both said at the same time

Noticing his morpher on Tenaya's hip; Ziggy attacked the Grinders before grabbing the older Hybrid and snatching his morpher away from her. Taking her by surprise he delivered a kick to her side and sent her rolling across the floor, before turning to Demi and catching her wrist as she aimed a blow to his head. "Demi!" he said, "stop it! It's me!"

"Correction," she said, staring up at him "my name is December 19..."

"No! It's Demi, Demi Landsdown; your the White ranger, my girlfriend...don't let Venjix control you" he told her, as he stared at her, he became aware of the pink flecks in her eyes. As far as he could tell it was the Venjix virus, Kilobyte had been right; the Venjix virus did grow stronger each and every day inside Demi. They just didnt realize it. He yelped as Demi aimed a punch at his stomach and sent him flying away from her; she blinked and shook her head, before raising her blaster and aiming it at him. "Okay..." he said, holding his hands up in defence

A white light erupted from the end of Demi's arm and ice shards blasted out of the blaster and hit the Grinders behind him. She then turned back to the Green ranger the pink flecks in her eyes dying away slightly. "Im sorry," she mumbled to him, as she pulled him back to his feet and buried her face in his chest. Ziggy sighed and held her tightly. What the hell had just happened though remained a confused mystery to him.

"A failed robot," Tenaya said, walking towards the two rangers and glaring at Demi "needs to be shut down!" and she charged at the White ranger. Demi reacted by placing herself in front of Ziggy and blocking each of Tenaya's attacks, before re-counting with moves of her own. Each attack Tenaya delivered, Demi blocked and vice versa. The two were evenly matched and it seemed like they had the same mind, because they knew exactly what move the other was going to do next.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Ziggy commanded as he morphed; and fought the Grinders keeping them away from Fresno Bob as Demi continued to battle Tenaya.

**xXx**

_"Rail sabre bio-field enhancement, at 100%" _the computer announced as the twins continued to work on the rail sabre. Michael smiled as he entered the lab to hear one thing had gone right today, the twins jumped around happily as they high-fived one another before another computerized voice sounded. _"Series Green and White morphers located"_

Dr. K looked up at the screen before her gaze caught Michael, Maddie and Rebecca's; she frowned but turned to twins "Gem, take the rail sabre to the battlefield" she told the Gold ranger who nodded "Gemma, go help Demi and Zig -" she cut off "Ranger Green" she added hastily. Gemma gave her a look before running off to help Demi and Ziggy. Dr. K then turned to Michael "What?" she asked

"Dr. K," Michael said "this is Rebecca Hamilton, she claims to have known Demi before she came to Corinth; even before she met Dillon." he explained "she's says that the information she has for is life for death and it's about Demi"

"What information could that possibly be?" Dr. K asked "Demi is alive"

Rebecca nodded "Yes I know," she answered "but she is also a Venjix attack bot"

There was silence in the Ranger lab, "What?" Michael asked being the first to recover

"Well, she is a Hybrid," Rebecca corrected "but well on her way to becoming an attack bot. A Venjix General if you want. Before we returned to Corinth; Demi rescued us of course, but she said that Venjix set us free. I don't know why; but she said that she had been put into the attack bot creating basin, she is altered. She has robot parts now; she is a Hybrid like that Tenaya 17."

Dr. K frowned and turned back to her computers, she couldnt scan Demi from here she would have to wait for her to come back "Anything else?"

"Kilobyte called her December 19" Rebecca told them "I think that's her new Hybrid name...I don't know"

"It would make sense," Michael said "He upgraded Tenaya from 7 to 17; why not do the same to Demi"

Dr. K nodded "We must run the scan when they return"

Michael nodded in agreement "I'll finish the antidote" and without an argument from Dr. K he set to work. Setting Maddie down on the floor and motioning for Rebecca to stay.

**xXx**

Demi aimed a high kick at Tenaya, but the older Hybrid blocked the attack.

Tenaya countered with a sweep, but Demi jumped up and flipped over to avoid the collision. When the White ranger landed, she and Tenaya fought effectively with one another, until Demi flipped over to avoid a punch to the stomach and landed on the top of Fresno Bob's car, her head snapped up and she glared at Tenaya, before jumping up and kicking the air multiple times, before kicking Tenaya in the chest and sending the older hybrid backwards into the grass. Demi landed on the ground in front of the car, just as Tenaya was getting back to her feet.

The Grinders swarmed Demi, but she deflected each and every one of them before turning her sights back onto Tenaya; who was running towards Ziggy after he had made sure Fresno Bob was out of harms way. As Demi finished off the Grinders, Tenaya fought Ziggy before she managed to get him onto the ground.

"Incoming!" yelled a familiar voice and Gemma jumped into view "You okay Ziggy?" the silver ranger asked, as Ziggy got back to his feet

"Yeah, sure" Ziggy said "thanks for asking"

As the two morphed Rangers stood in front of Tenaya; Demi moved up behind her as the older Hybrid looked over her shoulder at the White ranger. Gemma gasped "Is that -"

"Demi?" Ziggy asked "Yeah...it is"

Demi kicked off from the ground and flipped over Tenaya as she landed in front of Ziggy and Gemma her French plait swinging from side to side behind her "December 19...Failed Attack bot"

"Tenaya 15," Demi countered "Failed Hybrid..."

Tenaya growled and run at Demi who met her in a head on collision; the two fought in perfect sync with one another. Grabbing Demi's wrists and crossing them over one another Tenaya managed to flip Demi sideways, but the White ranger landed back on her feet, before she sweeped Tenaya's legs out from underneath. The older Hybrid fell taking Demi with her, the two landed with a thud on the ground before getting back to the feet. Tenaya punched Demi in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards; before Demi regained her footing and kicked Tenaya who had advanced on her, before flipping over and landing with her back to the tree. Run mid-way up the tree Demi flipped over Tenaya once more and caught her wrists twisting them behind her back, the older Hybrid didnt feel any pain so this was worthless; pushing Demi off of her, Tenaya spun around and levelled the White ranger with a kick to the shoulder but Demi blocked the attack and spin-kicked Tenaya sending her rolling across the grass.

"Threat eliminated," Demi commented as she folded her arms across her chest and stood over Tenaya; who glared before stalking away in irritation of being beaten.

Ziggy and Gemma appeared beside Demi, but before either of them could say anything; Michael came across the morphers

_"The Attack bot has grown,"_ Michael said "_Gemma, Ziggy and Demi...down morphing your Zords"_

**xXx**

_"Rangers, the sensors are picking up charges all around the city"_ Dr. K informed the rangers in battle

"Do it Grinders," Kilobyte ordered as he stood tall over the city, with the fallen Megazords in front of him, the other two that were missing were the Paleomax and the Sky Rev. the Rangers watched in fear of the destruction of their precious city when there was an explosion and the Grinders fell away from the leaver. "What?" Kilobyte mused, before growling as a small blur appeared.

"Paleomax Megazord!" cried a familiar voice and the Paleomax train appeared; the blur jumped off the side of the building and into the cockpit of the train and seconds later the Megazord stood tall "Hey guys...I miss anything?"

"Demi!" the other rangers said at the same time

The White ranger chuckled "Yeah...who else would it be?"

"Don't forget about us," Gemma's voice sounded as the Sky Rev Megazord flew into view; inside the cock-pits were Gemma and Ziggy

"Up here buddy," Ziggy called

Demi nodded "Just in time, uh?"

Kilobyte growled, as Gemma and Ziggy's lasers hit him causing sparks to fly from him.

"Are you guys laying down on the job?" Ziggy asked, as he, Gemma and Demi stood in front of the other two Megazords on the floor

Gemma laughed "Oh Ziggy," she said

"Come on," Scott said as the High Octane Megazord and the Valemax got back to their feet "Lets show him some real firepower!" and he entered a Engine cell into the Road Attack Zord and threw the wheel out as it formed a mini Megazord.

Kilobyte aimed his blaster at the Megazords and fired, but the rangers were ready. Their Megazords jumped into the air and delivered kicks simultaneously at Kilobyte causing an enormous explosion and Kilobyte to stumble as the Megazords landed on the ground once more. He fired his blaster at them once more, hitting the Paleomax directly in the chest. There was an explosion and when the fire cleared, all the Megazords had turned back into Zords and were racing towards him.

"Nice try!" Scott yelled, before all the Zords formed together to create the "RPM! Ultrazord!"

"BURN OUT!"

The Wheel raced forward and attacked Kilobyte as the Rangers readied themselves for the final strike. "Wheel Blasters!" they commanded

"Combine weapons," the twins said

"FIRE!"

The exterior of the Megazord became flames as they passed through Kilobyte "This isn't over yet!" he yelled "do you hear me!" and he fell to the ground and exploded.

**xXx**

"You're blonde!" Summer cried as her sister demorphed once they were back in the garage and into the Ranger lab; Demi was laying in the same chair she had been on that morning as Michael passed a scanner over her body.

Demi rolled her eyes "Obviously, Summer" she retaliated "its my natural hair colour. What colour did you think it was going to be? Red?"

Summer glared at her sister "What happened?

"I don't know" Demi answered "when I woke up I was with Maddie; then I found Rebecca and the next thing I know Kilobyte is standing in the doorway with Crunch; and I don't remember anything after that"

The computer beeped and Dr. K looked up "This isn't good," she said

"What is it Doc?" Scott asked

Dr. K sighed and looked over at Demi "the Virus has spread to 51% of your body..." she answered

"Does that mean she should be losing control to Venjix?" Summer asked, as she looked up at Dillon. Because that's what Dr. K had said about him, when the Virus reached 50% he would start to lose control.

Michael frowned "This is all wrong," he said, looking over the scans "Where Dillon has already had implants of Robotic parts and he will lose control to Venjix when he hits 50%. Demi has only now gotten her implants...and the Virus has passed 50%. She should have started to lose control by now, but she hasn't...why is that?"

Demi shrugged "You want me to answer that?" she asked

"You could if you knew the answer" Michael responded, as he started to detach the wires connecting Demi to the monitors, and then helping her up from the chair. He pulled her off and she turned to the others, she was still wearing her White jumpsuit and her hair was still plaited behind her back. "Are you going to wear those?" he asked "You look like a smaller version of Summer in looks, and Tenaya clothes wise"

"I resent that," Demi teased "But my RPM Jacket and the rest of my clothes, kinda got destroyed"

Michael rolled his eyes and disappeared from the lab for a few moments, before he returned with a new RPM jacket. Instead of a usual black one with a white polar bear on the back, the new jacket was all white with a black numbered Polar bear on the back and silver accents. "Here..."

"Nice," Demi said, taking the jacket "im gonna go change" and she left the Ranger lab, and returned to her room.

The other rangers moved to disperse too; but Dr. K stopped them "Rangers..." she said "You must keep a close eye on Ranger Series White; the virus is growing stronger, and she now has implants of a robot, it will be easier for Venjix to access her now she is...as Rebecca Hamilton -" she motioned to the other girl in the lab "has said; up to General status within Venjix's ranks"

The other rangers nodded and left the Ranger Lab soon after.

**xXx**

Footsteps were heard on the stairs as Ziggy run down them carrying a suitcase under his arm with the clothes he owned in them. He was running from Fresno Bob, he knew that the leader of the cartels would be turning up at the Garage soon or later searching for him, the only way he could be safe was if he was no where near the garage when he came. The other rangers were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, trying to convince him to stay; and Demi was standing on the walkway over head; watching in silence. He wondered what she would do when Bob turned up; because if he remembered correctly out in the field, she had nearly blown him to pieces.

"But where are you going to go?" Summer asked the green ranger

Flynn nodded "He is going to find you!"

"You can't go out into the waste again, buddy" Dillon tried to reason

"You are going to spend..."

"...your whole life running"

"Look," Ziggy said, loading some fruit into his suitcase "when it comes to running, I can kick it with the best of them. It's...uh...what I do"

Summer groaned and looked up at Demi "Demi, do something!" she said "Talk to him!"

The White ranger surveyed her older sister, before sighing and walking down the stairs to stand beside Scott as the Red ranger spoke "Ziggy, wait! Have you tried talking to him?"

Ziggy stopped and turned his leader "Talking to him?" he asked "You don't know Fresno Bob, you don't talk to him, he talks to you...and, and he doesnt even talk to you, he gets this glint in his eyes and he says -"

Demi's eyes narrowed at something over Ziggy's shoulder and a familiar gruff voice sounded in the garage "Grab him, boys!"

"No, wait!" Ziggy said as the two men with Bob stalked forward and grabbed Ziggy; this time Demi reacted, as well as Scott and Dillon. The White ranger's hand tightly wrapped around the hand of one of the men, as he looked down at her; her eyes flashed slightly for only him to see and he let go of Ziggy and backtracked away from her, as Dillon ripped the other guy off of his green ranger friend.

"Im sad to hear you have such a low opinion of me Ziggy," Bob said, as he eased the tension with a wave of his hand and the men moved back from the rangers

"Low opinion?" Ziggy questioned "No...no..."

Bob looked down "Because im starting to think more highly of you" the other rangers exchanged looks "When you saved my life, I had an e. An ephinany and realized...you're alright," he explained "So, consider us even..."

"Even?" Ziggy squeaked, as Bob and his men turned to leave "I always knew you had it in you, Boborino"

Fresno Bob stopped "Boborino?" he asked, and looked back at the Green ranger "don't push your luck Ziggy"

Scott smirked as he pushed Ziggy's morpher back into his chest causing the Green ranger to jump and take it from him. Dillon patted him on the shoulder before he turned away with the rest of them. Demi shook her head, and popped up beside Ziggy with a smile "I told you I wouldnt lose you to him," she murmured, she reached up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Ziggy sighed as he watched her go "Yeah," he murmured to himself "but im losing you to Venjix"

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else think im cruel? But Whats a story without a bit of drama, eh? Don't worry; everything will turn out fine in the end. Doesnt it always? Speaking of the end, its getting closer and closer with each chapter; I think there is only four more to go. :(. But I won't leave you hanging, because I am planning on a sequel. I will give you more details at the end of the story.**

**Anyway; just wondering who you lovely people think I should pair Dr. K up with. Obviously it can't be Ziggy because well...he is with Demi. And we can't split that pairing up, now can we? Their just too perfect for one another. So it's a choice between: Scott, Gem, Flynn or Michael. Let me know who you want. Michael/Dr. K. Mhmm...Nice ring? Or am I the only one who seems to think so?**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	29. If Venjix Won

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**IF VENJIX WON**

* * *

"But why do I have to keep her entertained?" Demi asked "Im supposed to go out with Ziggy today!"

Michael sighed; he had just told Demi that it was Dr. K's birthday and he needed someone to keep the good Doctor pre-occupied while he set up the garage for a small birthday party for her. Something off him and the rangers to show that she was appreciated and that if it werent for her they wouldnt be here today fighting against Venjix and preventing the destruction of the last city of Corinth; he thought that Demi would be up for keeping Dr. K occupied while he went out to pick up the essential's he needed for the party, what he didnt expect was for Demi to go off the deep end.

"Please, Demi" he pouted "I really need your help on this..."

The White ranger sighed "Fine!" she grumbled "but you owe me for this!" and pulling on her RPM jacket she followed him out of her room and back down into the garage where Ziggy was waiting. Dr. K was with him, and was wearing a uniform and a straw hat.

"Dr. K is coming with us," the Green ranger said, when Demi appeared

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come," Demi informed her, casting a glance across at Michael who smiled and walked away heading towards his car. He scooped up Maddie and placed in her the car seat, as Ruby jumped up into the car too.

"Bye," Michael called as he waved and pulled out the garage with a chorus of 'Bye Michael' behind him

"Let's go," Ziggy said. Catching Demi's hand and motioning to the door. Dr. K smiled and followed the two out of the garage as the other rangers returned to whatever it was they were doing, before Demi entered the room.

**xXx**

"I thought maybe we could go, uh, catch a movie..." Ziggy started before catching the look on Dr. K's face "...or not" he trailed off, exchanging a look with Demi "Why did you decide to come out with us?" he asked turning back to Dr. K "you know if your not gonna have any fun"

"That information is not relevant," Dr. K responded "stick to questions that are Germaine"

Demi frowned "Germaine?" she questioned in confusion

"Yeah, maybe we should go to the library," Ziggy said, "so we can look up what the heck your saying!"

Suddenly the three of them stopped dead in their tracks as Kilobyte walked towards them "It seems you picked the wrong day for a stroll," the General said. Grinders appeared and people shrieked in terror behind the two rangers and Dr. K.

"Oh Michael, owes me big time for this" Demi muttered as she moved in front of Dr. K protectively; it being her birthday (although she didnt know Demi knew) it wouldnt be nice if she got hurt or kidnapped, whatever came first.

Kilobyte watched Demi closely, a sadistic smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't worry Dr. K," Ziggy said, moving up beside Demi "We got you covered"

"I feel safer already," Dr. K murmured

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Ziggy called, as he morphed

"Attack!" Kilobyte ordered, and the now morphed Green ranger ran forward. Demi glared heatedly at Kilobyte and run forward, she aimed a high kick at him which he ducked and her leg flew over his head. "December 19 -"

"Zip it, Kilobyte!" Demi hissed "What you doing here?"

"Master Venjix ordered an attack," the General responded

Demi growled "Funny, I was expecting Tenaya 15!" she said through gritted teeth "I thought Venjix only had you for doing inventory?"

"Grinders!" he ordered, and soon Demi found herself being surrounded by Grinders. Ziggy was fighting around Dr. K, the two of them using a pole to attack the Grinders. One of the Grinders launched a spin kick straight at Demi's head, and since she wasnt morphed she needed to be extra careful so she wouldnt get hurt. Demi straightened and hit another Grinder in the gut; the blow was effective and the Grinder stumbled backwards. She hit another Grinder with her left arm and grabbed it by the shoulders, flipping it over her whole body and slamming it into the ground hard, seconds later half a dozen of the mindless robots surrounded her.

Demi growled; her eyes narrowing on the Grinders as she busted out with a series of kicks, just to gain her personal space back. She sweeped out the legs of a few Grinders who continued to swarm around her, and kicked another two straight in the head, but a kick sent her stumbling backwards into the wall of a building. Demi placed her hand on the wall and rolled over onto her back as she kicked a multiple times at the Grinders. Jumping into the air, Demi levitated for a few minutes before dropping back down behind the Grinders.

Moving back towards Dr. K and Ziggy; Demi launched a spin kick of her own, kicking the Grinders away from the doctor. She then performed a somersault in order to avoid any collisions herself with the Grinders. The following attacks were full of kicks ranging from spin-kicks to double-kicks and finishing with kick-flips; as the Grinders found themselves being thrown in every direction. Evading a kick to the chest, Demi collided back-to-back with Ziggy, before she run forward and kicked up before flipping backwards. She twisted in the air and landed beside Ziggy in a defensive pose, she jumped forward with a series of punches before her Grinders fell to the ground.

But it wasnt over, Kilobyte had called in more back-up.

Ziggy spun around with his Turbo axe and Demi ducked as he sliced it through the pole Dr. K had been holding "Thanks," the Dr. said in frustration, before catching sight of Kilobyte "Quick Ranger Green...teleport us"

"Uh, yeah," Ziggy said "Good idea,"

And as Demi caught Dr. K's arm holding her blaster arm out towards the General; Ziggy caught the Dr.'s other arm and hit the button on his morpher and the three of them disappeared.

**xXx**

Disappearing wasnt the problem, it was where they turned up after teleporting which always proved to be difficult. The first time Ziggy had teleported he had put himself in a vault of a bank and ended up back in prison. The second and third time he had saved her after she had been blasted off the top of a building and saved them when they were being chased by Fresno Bob's men, but today...it seemed he had teleported them into the middle of a cave. The walls where damp with Water, and an eerie green glow reflected off of them. Wherever the light of the glow was coming from, was a mystery because there didnt seem to be anyway out.

Stumbling away from one another, Demi yelped as she tripped over a boulder and Dr. K landed against her, as Ziggy tripped over another boulder and hit the wall opposite them. The Green ranger got back to his feet unharmed "A perfect rescue..." he said, wiping his gloved hands and hitting the button on his morpher"

"No," Dr. K said, throwing out her hand "don't..."

A flash of green surrounded Ziggy and he demorphed

"Demorph..." Dr. K sighed

Demi pushed herself off the boulder and frowned "Why not?" she asked

"Because im not at my computer to re-energise his morpher," Dr. K informed the two rangers "now we're stuck"

"Oh..." Demi said slowly "that's bad right?"

Dr. K threw her a look; as the White ranger shrugged and looked away.

**xXx**

A consecutive beeping could be heard throughout the whole Garage as the last remaining rangers run into the Ranger lab to check out the noise. With Dr. K and Michael out for the day, there was no one around to keep an eye on the city, and the beeping noise was coming from the main computer. Gem and Gemma made it to the chair first, aside from Michael and Dr. K the twins were the only other two people who knew the basic's of the software.

"What do we do?" Dillon asked, looking at Flynn

The Blue ranger shook her head "Don't ask me," he responded "this is a bit all over my head"

Gem tapped at the keypads, trying to bring up the main screen but he was met with a block "We're locked..." he started

"...out of the system," Gemma finished, as a number 7 and a box appeared on the screen asking for a password.

**xXx**

"Well, how was I supposed to know -" Ziggy started as he walked forward, but tripped over a rock in the middle of the cave floor and fell. Demi bit her lip to keep from laughing, as she knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him to sit up

Ziggy shook his head "I think I sprained my ankle;" he told her

Dr. K looked down at the two as she shone her flashlight around the cave "You either sprained it or you didnt," she said "thinking wont help"

"Were you raised to be like this?" Demi asked "or were you just born cold?"

The young Doctor, rolled her eyes at the youngest of the Ranger team and watched as she helped Ziggy back to his feet; supporting his weight against her small body. If it hadnt been for her new robotic parts, there was no way she would have been able to support him.

"And besides," Ziggy said "Im sure Gem or Gemma can re-charge my morpher"

"They do," Dr. K scoffed "but my computer is locked! They'll never be able to figure out my password"

Demi groaned and hit her head against Ziggy's shoulder.

**xXx**

_"Password rejected..."_

The Computer said, as it rejected 'Doctor K' as its affirmative password, the Rangers sighed.

"Then try another one," Scott said "how about Ranger?"

Gemma nodded and typed the word 'Ranger' into the bar

"_Password rejected...You have five more attempts before total software deletion"_

A desperate sighed echoed around the room from the six remaining rangers

"That's..."

"...bad"

Suddenly the computer screen changed as the password software disappeared "What? What happened?" Flynn asked

"The computers defaulted too..." Gemma started, but Dr. K appeared on the screen. The Rangers frowned.

_"If you're seeing this, then Venjix must have won...we have failed,"_ the computerized Dr. K said; it was obvious she had made this as a reminder to everyone what they were fighting for. Michael had to be the one holding the camera while Dr. K spoke, mostly because those two never did anything without one another. _"This time capsule log has been complied to better inform you about Venjix; hopefully it will help you succeed where we have failed. Venjix started out as a mainframe virus, which rapidly spread all over the planet, our last standing defence against him was the domed city of Corinth"_

_-Scene-_

_"Its a self-aware, self-generated computer virus," a younger Dr. K told a young Gem and Gemma from her room in Alphabet Soup "Meet...Project Venjix" she tapped a button as the red light on the screen lit up brightly._

_There were footsteps on the stone steps as two men entered the room; they grabbed Gem and Gemma and pulled them down into the hallway "Gem! Gemma!" Dr. K yelled after her friends, she quickly pulled out a USB cable, and tried to download the firewall to stop the Venjix virus, but two more men appeared and pulled her from the room too, and starting the destruction of the world._

_**"My name is Venjix, your world is now my world...and you're time is now over!"**_

_-Memory-_

"Well we've got five more tries," Flynn stated the obvious "Uh, try...maybe 'Corinth' is the password. Try that" he nodded at the twins

Gemma turned back to the screen and typed in 'Corinth'

_"Password Rejected..."_

_"I initiated the Ranger Prototype operation," _the Time capsule continued "_using the bio-electric field to manipulate weapons and vehicles we were able to withstand Venjix."_ A picture of Scott morphing appeared on the screen "_Series Operator Red was designed to deliver a 3 second burst attack of energy, upon enemies. The suit is connected to the Street Sabre. Scott Truman was our Operator Series Red."_

_-Scene-_

_Scott walked the halls of the base until he found the glass case that held a picture of his bother's promotion. Marcus was shaking hands with his father and both were smiling._

_Suddenly, there was a blast somewhere outside, snapping Scott back from his daydream as Marcus run over and tossed his little brother a helmet._

_"Get in the hanger," he ordered "I want you in the air in three minutes, and turn off all your flight computers...we're flying guard..."_

**xXx**

_"Im hit! Im hit!" Marcus said "Im losing altitude"_

_"No! Marcus!" Scott yelled for his brother_

_"This is Eagle One's last transmission,"_

_"Marcus no!"_

_The plane beside Scott's exploded and Marcus's voice cut out all together_

_"Marcus," Scott said sadly, hitting his head back against his seat of his bird. A laser hit his bird and it started to descend, "Ejecting!" he commanded, hitting the eject button and managed to free himself from the plane._

**xXx**

_"Eagle Two!" Colonel Truman said as he approached Scott and Summer "Where is Eagle One?"_

_"Eagle One, is down sir" Scott reported "He's gone!"_

_"Dismissed," Truman said, turning away_

_"But Dad," Scott protested, hurt his father tried to leave_

_"I said dismissed!"_

**xXx**

_Three teenagers run out in front of the car, blocking the Grinders access to the Fury. Scott was in the middle of the two others, with the colour red T-shirt on._

_"Ready?" he asked, readying his morpher_

_"Ready"_

_"RPM! Get in Gear!"_

_-Memory-_

Scott smiled as he remembered the old days; as the time capsule moved on to the next Ranger - Summer.

_"Operator Series Yellow, can generate and throw G-Energy blasts at her opponents,"_ A picture of Summer using her powers appeared on the screen "_The Zip charger allows her to strike her enemies remotely. Summer had come along way from her past as a Landsdown"_

_-Scene-_

_Andrews approached the door; he was wearing a bandage around his head and a sling that held his arm. He pulled open the door as there was a collective yell from the girls on the other end as Confetti and streamers were thrown everywhere._

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Summer appeared at that moment wearing a red flowing dress and a tiara; she gasped "Oh, for me? Oh you shouldn't have...come in, come in!"_

**xXx**

_Summer lay on her bed dabbing her tears. Suddenly the lights flickered and the foundation of the house shook violently causing her to give a startled gasp and look up. The door opened and one of her guest entered. "Summer...something's happening!"_

_**"There have been reports that the Venjix Computer virus has launched a series of direct attacks!"**_

**xXx**

_"I have money!" Summer yelled as she stumbled through the wastelands "I have money! Please, I can get more, is anyone there?"_

_There was a sound from behind her and suddenly the ground gave a rumble and exploded. Summer screamed as she fell forward into the sand and looked up at the sound of a beeping horn and was surprised to see some form of van driving towards her. She run out in front of it and held her arms wide until the vehicle stopped._

_"Forgive the delay, Miss Summer," Andrews said "the Venjix drones bombed the limo"_

_"Oh Andres," Summer responded_

**xXx**

_Andrews grabbed Summer around the waist and the two were sent rolling down the hill as the Grinders attacked._

_"Come on," Summer said, after the small battle and she had crawled to Andrews side "we have to go"_

_"20 miles straight ahead, Miss Summer" Andrews told her "You can make it"_

_Summer shook her head "Not without you," she sobbed "Please. I still have to show you the real me. Who I am on the inside, all of that"_

_"You will Miss Summer," Andrews said, "I'll be watching and I'll be waiting" and with that he took his last breath_

**xXx**

_"Summer! Honey! You're not really going out there to save a pilot are you?" her mother asked_

_"Why are you doing this?" her father asked "you're a Landsdown...you don't help people"_

_"Demi does," Summer pointed out_

_"December is a bad seed!" her father protested "Do not let her behaviour corrupt you!"_

_Summer shook her head "No, Demi is a good person, she knows when to help people...and now, so do I" and she ripped off the necklace that was around her neck and handed it over to her parents._

**xXx**

_She continued to ride for a few minutes before she reached the fallen pilot; she helped him onto her bike and the two headed back to Corinth city just as the gates were closing and the shields were being raised._

_"We're not gonna make it," Scott said_

_"We'll make it," Summer said determinedly_

_"We're not gonna make it!"_

_"Hang on!" Summer ordered as she turned the bike on its side and skidded through gates, just as the closed. She got off her bike and removed her helmet as she turned to Scott "See? I told you"_

_-Memory-_

_"Operator Series Blue, can manipulate time for a 10 second period"_ Flynn appeared destroying the frozen Grinders "_the Turbo Canon delivers a powerful force on enemies. Flynn McAllister was able to fulfil his heroic destiny"_

_-Scene-_

_"Please," a woman cried "my little girl. Her name's Penny. She's only five years old"_

_Flynn stopped causing his father to stop as well, "Im sorry dad," he whispered to his father and run off back towards the buss_

_"Flynn, no!" his father yelled, running after him_

_"It just who I am!" Flynn called back, closing the doors and turning the bus around_

_He drove through the war zone, passing by the military men who were holding off the Venjix drones. He finally made it to the gathering people and opened the doors allowing them on board. As they piled onto the bus, he kept an eye out for a little girl. There wasnt ne. As the last person walked, he heard something, it sounded like a childish scream. Jumping off the bus into the wasteland, he fought off the Venjix drones and returned the girl to the front seat of the bus._

_He slammed the doors shut, cutting a Grinder in half as he tried to gain access to the bus._

_"Are we going to die?" the little girl asked_

_Flynn looked across at her "Not today, lass" he replied._

**xXx**

_Back in the city, Flynn opened the doors to the bus and threw out the half of the drone that had been caught in the door, the blonde woman from before approached the bus and Flynn picked up the little girl and handed her over to her mother._

_"Thank you," she smiled, taking her daughter and running to safety. Flynn then took the rest of the people straight through into Corinth. As people filed off the bus they thanked Flynn for saving them before a man approached the boy from behind._

_"Flynn..." his father said "Are you proud of yourself, son?" he asked_

_"Dad, I had to go -" Flynn started_

_"'Cause I am," the older Scottish man responded "all these years I been telling you that Superheroes don't exits, turns out the whole time I was looking at one"_

_-Memory-_

Flynn smiled as the time capsule continued

_"Series Green, Black and White, use their Turbo Axe, Rocket Blaster and Plasma Staff to create the Turbo Plasma Launcher," _A picture of Demi, Ziggy and Dillon appeared on the screen. The picture then changed to one of Dillon using his shield to protect Demi and Summer. "_Ranger Black is capable of an invincibility shield..." _The video switched to that of Ziggy "_While Green has tapped into his instantaneous teleporting capabilities..." _A picture of Demi appeared "_and White is linked to White rangers throughout the Power Ranger Time line...All members are vital in our fight against Venjix"_

_"Operators Silver and Gold were thought to be lost," _a picture of Gem and Gemma appeared on the screen "_they rages a rouge campaign outside the dome and have reunited with us. Strengthen our numbers."_

The twins smiled; moved at Dr. K's love for them

_"Password Requested..."_

The computer asked once more

"Maybe try...Road Blaster," Scott suggested "No! Nitro Sword!"

Gemma typed in the suggestion but it was incorrect "_Password rejected..."_ the computer said

**xXx**

"You don't smile much," Ziggy told Dr. K as he limped through the caverns, with Demi by his side. Dr. K was walking ahead of them with the flashlight, "and frowns are not good for you"

Demi nodded "Michael always told me," she said "that it takes 20 muscles to frown and only 4 to smile; and that's when he prefers to see me smiling"

"Oh yeah," Dr. K responded to the two of them "like there is so much to smile about"

"Ow!" Ziggy suddenly yelled, as he walked into another boulder

Demi sighed "Well, watch were your walking!" she said, pulling Ziggy around the boulder and sat him down "Geeze, don't think if you'll hurt yourself even more that I will carry you!"

"You're mean," Ziggy said, playfully shoving her. Demi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend beside she sat down at his feet, resting her head against his legs.

The White ranger sighed "Does anyone else feel light headed?" she questioned

"No," Ziggy answered, before turning to Dr. K "So what? Are you just giving up?" he asked, still wondering why they had stopped

Dr. K sighed "No Ranger Green," she said "there is a reason why Demi is feeling light headed..."

"And that is?" the two rangers asked at the same time, before exchanging playful glares with one another

"Because we are running out of air" the Doctor informed them; "and Oxygen levels affect how well muscles work"

Ziggy's eyes widened as he looked down at Demi, she was still resting against his legs but her eyes were closed "You mean, we're going to suffocate?" he asked

"Something like that,"

And Dr. K kept walking. Ziggy shook Demi's shoulder as the White ranger gave a start as her eyes snapped open, looking up she sighed and got back to her feet as she helped him back to his feet and they followed Dr. K further into the cavern.

**xXx**

_"The Bio-technology allowed us too create massive Zords, to thwart colossal Venjix attacks. The Series Red, Blue and Yellow Zords can combine to create the High Octane Megazord," _The Time Capsule went on, as a picture of the High Octane Megazord appeared on the screens "_we also have the Series Black and Series Green Zords, which are operated by Ranger Black and Ranger Green respectively. They can combine to create the Valemax Megazord, when the combine with Croc Carrier; which is often operated by Ranger White" _the Valemax Megazord appeared on the screens "_The High Octane and the Valemax can also combine to become the Zeinth Megazord..." _The Zeinth Megazord appeared on the screens.

"_The Mac Megazord, uses the gold and Silver Zords which combine with the reconfigured Venjix Doomsday weapon," _the time capsule explained "_after extensive testing, we were able to combine all three into the Sky Rev Megazord. I used powerful DNA from extinct Ice forms, dating back to the Ice Age to form a single operator Megazord, called the Paleomax" _Demi's Zord appeared on the screen "_The Road Attack Zord was a pleasant surprise, its a self-operating Megazord created by Flynn and Gemma. When you put everything together...you get the RPM Ultrazord"_

The Ultrazord appeared on the screen

"_Venjix kept adapting to our technology and we had to enhance our defences. But Venjix continually suppressed us into a mobile form of itself" _Video links of Venjix's mobile bodies appeared on the screens "_It conducted robotic experiments on human prisoners. Programming them to join Venjix. Venjix separated many families in his quest for World Domination; including our own Dillon and his sister. Just when we thought we had Tenaya back; Venjix erased her memory completely."_

Tenaya 15 appeared on the screens

"_In order to gain access to our Bio-fields, Venjix kidnapped and reprogrammed our very own Demi," _Demi appeared on the screens, the first picture she was a brunette "_Programming robotic implants in her body and turning her into a hybrid to gain access to her powers" _the brunette picture of Demi disappeared and the new Blonde Demi appeared instead. As Demi disappeared from the screen, the password lock reappeared.

"We only have two tries left," Summer said, as she looked up a Scott

It was Flynn who answered "Alright, how about High Octane Megazord?"

Gemma typed in the suggestion, but it was incorrect once more "_Password Rejected...You have one chance left until total deletion"_

The rangers sighed and shook their heads...

...this was _really_ bad

**xXx**

Demi sighed as she sat with her head resting against her arm as she lay against the rock beside her, Dr. K sat on the rock beside her and they were both waiting for Ziggy to return. He had taken the flash light to check for another way out, while the girls rested. Even though having Robotic parts was a big help in trying to survive; she still needed to rest to conserve energy. If or when they got out of here, she would need it to make sure Ziggy and Dr. K were fine. At this point, she didnt really care about herself as long as the other two made it out alive.

"Dr. K," the White ranger mumbled, without moving

The young doctor sighed "Yes..." she murmured "Ranger White"

"Um...Michael told me it was your birthday today..." Demi started off, hesitating slightly "I just wanted to say...Happy Birthday and im sorry"

Dr. K frowned "For what?" she questioned

"For treating you the way I have since we left the garage this morning," Demi answered "Michael asked me to be nice to you, and all I could think about was spending time alone with Ziggy after everything that has happened. I've been turned into half a machine, I've spend mostly all my time with Maddie and Michael...or Scott, since I have gotten with Ziggy. And I guess I just thought Michael was trying to take that away from me; but I was wrong, he was only trying to do what he thought was right...and that was because he cares about"

Dr. K was quiet as she processed Demi's words. Did she know?

As if reading her thoughts, Demi nodded slowly "I know...I know about you and Michael;"

"How?"

Demi smiled "Its not that hard to figure out," the white ranger explained "I mean, it's easy to see the signals between the two off you; and if you look real close you can see the feelings you both hold for one another"

"But Samantha..."

"Samantha is gone," Demi interrupted "Yes, she was Michael's soul mate; but I believe...no I _know_ she would want to him happy. And if you make him happy, then, im all for you two being together. I just want you both to be happy; and not to dwell on the past. Because I have also notice you both do that, you still blame yourself about the Venjix virus and Michael blames himself about Samantha's death. But its not your fault the Virus has been unleashed, and it's not Michael's fault that Sam is dead. You both have to let go of the past and move on..."

The shuffling of the footsteps was heard, and the two girls fell silent as Ziggy returned "Running out of air, uh?" he asked the two of them, passing the boulder Dr. K was sitting on and Demi was lying against.

"Seem's that way," Dr. K answered, taking shallow breaths to conserve oxygen

Ziggy stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the two girl's, he turned to face them and clicked the flashlight on and off "Well, since we're never going to make it out of here," he spoke, directing his comments at Dr. K, seeing as Demi was probably half asleep "tell me one thing; why did you decide to come outside with us today?"

Dr. K smiled slightly; Ziggy and Demi were more alike than anyone cared to admit. That's why everyone believed they made the perfect couple; thinking over the Green ranger's question, she gave a soft sigh, Michael new and Demi knew...one more wouldnt hurt, right? "It's my birthday," she answered, turning to face him "and I wanted to go outside. Michael has taken his daughter out for the day, and asked Demi to keep me occupied, and you offered before Demi had the chance"

"It's your birthday?" Ziggy asked, with a smile "today..." he sighed and looked around "of all days"

_-Scene-_

_"Happy Birthday K," the people of Alphabet soup said, as a small Dr. K blew out the candles on her cake_

_"Can I go outside now?" the little Dr. K asked_

_"K, we've been over this" the woman answered "you are a very sick little girl, and the sun makes you unwell..."_

_This went on for years, the same excuse after same excuse..._

_-Scene-_

The cave was silent, Dr. K sighed and looked down, Demi was now awake but her blue eyes were dimmer than they usually were. It was probably due to the dim light in the cave, but it could have also been due to the lack of oxygen she was taking in.

"...we end up in here," Ziggy was still speaking, "crazy" and he looked back at the girls. Demi had wound her hand around Dr. K's and squeezed it softly, before offering her a weak yet soft smile. "Well, I know exactly what I am going to give you for your birthday...here, take my flash light" and he handed over the device. Dr. K and Demi exchanged looks, before turning their attention back to Ziggy who had ducked behind a larger boulder.

**xXx**

_"Hopefully with this information on Venjix, your chances of survival with increase exceptionally...im only sorry we couldnt do more..."_

The camera moved slightly, and moved to a lower altitude before Michael appeared in the frame. He touched Dr. K's arm and smiled weakly at her, before hugging her softly yet steadily. Summer smiled at the exchange, before the screen returned to the password lock. They had one turn left, if they got it wrong then that was it, it was over. Total deletion. The end. Michael wasnt answering, he was probably out of range and Dr. K had gone out with Demi and Ziggy and they werent answering their morphers. It was up to them.

Scott sighed as he moved away from the mainframe and walked to stand in front of the "What are we missing?" he asked "We gotta try something!"

"We only got one shot left," Flynn said, following Scott

**xXx**

"You will never defeat me," Ziggy said, as he created a shadow puppet of Venjix, and his voice tone changed to that of a deep one "I will consume all your technology"

He withdrew his hands, before recreating a new shadow; this time of a female. Dr. K "Venjix your time is up." Demi looked up at Dr. K, to see a ghost of a smile on her lips; her breathing was becoming slower and Demi could see that her oxygen levels were falling rapidly. It was only a matter of time now. "I have created a handy-dandy device for the rangers, the best team money can buy; apart from Green, he's...he's terrible"

Dr. K exchanged a soft smile with Demi, as Ziggy lowered his hands and re-appeared from behind the boulder, catching the smile "A smile," he breathed "I did it,"

Demi nodded, as Dr. K spoke using the last of her breath "Yeah..." she breathed "you did..." and her eyes closed as she her arm dropped into her lap. Demi jumped up and caught the Doctor, and moved her to the floor so that she wouldnt fall off the boulder and hurt herself. The White ranger felt someone move up beside her as she knelt beside Dr. K and she knew it was Ziggy, he was the only other person in the cavern with them.

The White ranger shifted sideways slightly so that she was once again sitting on the ground beside Dr. K; she looked up at the Green ranger who was kneeling beside her "You don't look so good," she murmured, touching his face lightly "you need to conserve energy; breathing slowly conserves oxygen...keeps you alive longer"

"That goes for you too," he responded

Demi smiled "Im part machine remember?" she answered "I can survive anything...you can't"

Ziggy was silent for a few minutes and Demi thought he was doing as she said, conserving energy; before he lifted his gaze to meet her's "This maybe the last time I get to tell you this..." he said "so im just gonna come out and say it..."

"What's that?" Demi frowned

"I -" Ziggy started before cutting off, as the rest of his breathing disappeared as his oxygen levels dropped, he had used most of his oxygen creating Shadow puppets for Dr. K's birthday present. His eyes closed and Demi caught him, laying him down beside Dr. K gently. She frowned, as she trailed her fingertips across his face softly...what was he going to say?

**xXx**

"We tried every logical password," Dillon said, moving past Scott and Flynn as they all tried to think of a reasonable password Dr. K would use to seal her computer from prying eyes.

"Then it has to be something..."

"...totally illogical"

Summer frowned as she listened to her team-mates, something was off but she couldnt quite put her finger on it. There was something they were missing...but what?

_-Scene-_

_"You don't think there's anything going on, between them two do you?" Demi asked, as she dropped down onto the sofa opposite Scott as Summer dropped down beside her_

_The Yellow ranger shrugged "Dunno," she answered, turning to look at her sister "when Michael is here, if he's not with you, he's with Dr. K...and I know he came to Corinth with her, must have met her in the wasteland, after he got separated from you."_

_Demi nodded as she turned to look over the back of the sofa at the Ranger lab doors, which had closed now "To be honest, I think it would be cute if they were..."_

_Summer grinned and nodded in agreement "Yeah," she agreed "Michael is the only person Dr. K seems to warm up too...she actually refers to him by his name"_

_"That's because he doesnt have a title like the rest of us," Demi responded "He's not a 'Series Operator' is he? So, she can only refer to him as Michael"_

_Summer shrugged "Either way they'd make a cute couple"_

_-Memory-_

_Michael's arms wrapped around her waist as Dr. K's wrapped around her is shoulders, and the two held one another tightly, each happy the other was back._

_"I told you they wouldnt get you," Michael said "I promised I wouldnt let them"_

_Dr. K smiled and nodded "I know and im thankful for that..." she responded, as the two pulled away._

_-Scene-_

Summer gasped as she moved around the others and took a seat on the chair, she reached for the keypad and typed in what she believed to be the password 'Michael'. She hit enter, and smiled as the computerized voice sounded.

_"Password Accepted..."_

The other rangers looked up quickly "Summer..." they all said in amazement as they joined her behind the mainframe once more.

"You did it," Gemma said, running around to sit beside the Yellow ranger "Reenergising Green Morpher..." she said,

**xXx**

Demi frowned as she knelt beside Ziggy and Dr. K. Her energy levels were starting to drop, she could feel her lungs aching for oxygen; it felt like she was drowning. Her body was slowly starting to shut down and she could feel it, but until she, Dr. K and Ziggy were out of the cavern and back to safety she wouldnt fall asleep. She couldnt. Slowing her breathing all together, she continued to conserve the energy she needed to stay awake. A faint glowing suddenly caught her attention and she realized that it was Ziggy's morpher, the others had done it...they had figured out Dr. K's password and was restoring the energy in Ziggy's morpher to get them back.

"Ziggy," she murmured "Ziggy...wake up, they did it! The others did it! They've reenergised your morpher..."

The Green ranger muttered something, as Demi moved around him. She lifted Dr. K to her feet as the 19-year-old swayed slightly; but Demi held her steady against her small body. She then pulled Ziggy up, as the Green ranger spoke quietly "RPM! Get in Gear!" he said, as Demi pulled up on the lever of his morpher. He morphed and wrapped his arms around her waist as she held tightly onto Dr. K.

"Take us home," Demi told her boyfriend as he nodded once and hit the button on his morpher as they disappeared.

**xXx**

"What's going on in here?" Michael asked, entering the Ranger lab carrying Maddie; he expected to find the place empty, he didnt expect to find the whole team of Rangers standing around staring at the spot where all but one of the Ranger bio-suits were. No one answered him, as he set Maddie down in the chair and seconds later there was a flash of Green, as Ziggy, Demi and Dr. K appeared.

Dr. K breathed in deeply as she stumbled slightly; but not far since Demi was holding her firmly up right. Michael moved forward and caught hold of the Doctor, as Demi let her go knowing she was fully safe in Michael's arms.

Ziggy released Demi as she stumbled forward into Scott; her breathing returning from its slow pace "Welcome back..." the Red ranger said, causing Demi to smile

"It's good to be back," she said, turning to Ziggy as he de-morphed; she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "You did it!" she said "You saved us! You brought us home..."

Ziggy smiled, as he hugged Demi back; before the two turned to Flynn who had spoken "So what was the password?" the blue ranger had as Summer. Everyone turned in Summer's direction, even Dr. K who looked nervous, and Demi had a pretty good idea why, and the look from her sister only confirmed her suspicions.

"It was the last thing you'd ever think of," Summer said, before seeing the look on Dr. K's face; she hesitated, before giving her sister a confirmation look "Mr. Marshmallow," she answered the boys

"Mr. Marshmallow?" Dillon asked, as the others chuckled slightly

Demi exchanged grins with her sister; they both knew that was a lie. They knew the truth...but it was up to Michael and Dr. K if they wanted the others to know the truth.

"Thank you Rangers Green and White," Dr. K said, speaking directly to both Ziggy and Demi "for an adventurous day; you've cured me from ever wanting to go outside again"

Demi sighed "one bad experience and you're ready to give up?"

"Uh...yes," Dr. K answered

Demi opened her mouth to protest, but Summer clamped her hand over it "Keep walking..." she said, knowing there was no arguing with Dr. K and even if you were foolish enough to try, you wouldnt get anywhere. Once her mind was made up...that was it. There was no changing it. Demi's muffled protests were heard through Summer's hand, but the Yellow ranger didnt let go of her sister until they were far away from the Ranger lab as possible.

**xXx**

"They know..." Dr. K said looking up from her mainframe as she finished the cake Michael had bought for her birthday; the small party was eventful; the rangers were there, all had wished her an Happy Birthday; Michael had bought her a lovely cake, and set up the small party. That's why he had gone had asked Demi to keep her company today, because he needed time to set everything up, he had just returned when Ziggy had brought her and Demi back safely from the cavern. "Demi and Summer I mean...about us?"

Michael sighed "Yeah," he answered "they know"

"I would ask how, but im pretty sure I know"

Michael chuckled "Put it this way," he answered "You cant keep much from the Landsdown sisters; Summer and Demi maybe different, but there is alot they have in common and reading signals in a relationship is one of them. I hear you had an eventful birthday..."

Dr. K smiled at him, despite never smiling often she always smiled at Michael "if you think being attacked and trapped in a cave on your birthday eventful, then yeah..." she answered "I did"

Michael chuckled again and shook his head; he then glanced at his wrist watch and sighed "Time for bed," he announced, getting up and moving to stand behind Dr. K "Get some sleep..." he said, squeezing her shoulder, and kissing her forehead gently "don't stay up too late, see you in the morning" and he left, getting into his car and leaving the garage for his apartment. Dr. K smiled to herself.

Demi had been right; Michael always did managed to make you smile - even if he wasnt trying.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I absolutely love the pairing Dr. K and Michael; and that's not just because im the writer. :D**

**I wonder what Ziggy was going to tell Demi back in the cave? He has said it before...they both have; but this time there had be some thing more meaningful behind it, right? If the others hadnt got to them in time, they would have died from lack of oxygen.**

**Only 3 chapters left...anyone else upset about that as much as I am?**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	30. End Game

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**END GAME**

* * *

It was midnight; the giant silver moon sat in the darkened air as Grinders littered the sand covered dunes outside the domed city. Gem and Gemma knelt beside one of the Grinders as they tried to recreate it and reprogram it to return to the palace so that they could find Venjix's home base and go there to destroy him.

They knew that Demi knew the way to the palace, but she had refused to take any of the rangers there; and no one really blamed her. The rangers were her family, she would hand her family over to Venjix.

Finally finishing with the Grinder the twins moved backwards away from it, and waited. They exchanged looks, when they thought it wasn't going too worked before the robot sparked and started to move before finally getting to its feet. It turned his metallic head towards the twins who stepped back before Gem started to move his arms up and down.

"Go home," he muttered "Go home…Go home…Go home…"

The Grinder moved its arms in the same motion before turning and heading in the direction of the palace. Or what the twins thought was the palace.

"It works," the twins whispered together, before high-fiving and doing a little happy dance, before they returned to the dome.

_-Scene-_

_The room was dark, except for the little red lights all along the walls. The sound of metal clanged beneath her feet as she walked, but she didnt even register where she was. Her mind was on auto-pilot and her feet were taking her wherever they wanted to go and she didnt even try to stop them. On and on she walked, turning corner after corner...it was like a maze here. But somehow she knew where she was going. Finally she came to a halt, as she peered through glass window in the side of a door; there was a small blonde on the floor, huddled up against the wall. Her head was buried in her arms, and she was still as stone. With a smirk, she carried on walking._

_The final moment was coming...and it was coming fast._

_Turning off the corridor, she turned onto a new hallway. This one didnt go on for miles and carried her to one room in particular. The creation room. She entered said room, with seconds to spare to find the older brunette standing at the machine; along the wall opposite were seven people. Their gaze lifted as they heard her approach and she could see their faces. Scott Truman, Flynn McAllister, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon and the twins Gem and Gemma; where cuffed to the wall behind a protective panel of glass. A smirk slithered onto her face as she watched them squirm._

_"Is it ready?" she asked, moving up beside the older brunette_

_The brunette nodded "Which one has the pleasure of going first?"_

_She bit her lip and moved to stand in front of the protective panel "The Yellow one..." she murmured, and a Grinder moved forward. He opened the panel as their voices sounded, each shouting her name; before moving onto Summer as the Yellow ranger screamed as she was pulled away from her friends. The panel doors closed once more and the Grinders pulled the struggling blonde towards the basin._

_"Demi!" Summer screamed "Please! Don't! Im your sister!"_

_Demi Landsdown smiled evilly as she watched the Grinders pull her sister towards the edge of the basin and throw her in._

_Summer screamed one name before she hit the solution with a splash "DEMI!"_

_-Scene-_

"Summer!" Demi yelled, as she bolted up in her bed, she was alone and safe in her room, she breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself down. _It was a dream...calm down Demi, it was only a dream_ she told herself, and soon she could feel her heart rate descending back to its normal rate. Throwing back the blankets she dressed quickly and pulled on her RPM jacket as she left her room, she moved quickly down the hallway and stepped off into the kitchen of the garage where Summer was sitting speaking with Dillon.

"Want some juice?" the Yellow ranger had asked the Black, when Demi arrived

Dillon shook his head "Uh, no thanks..."

"Are you okay?" Summer asked, stopping on her way to the fridge and turning to face the Black ranger

"Just tired,"

"More Nightmares..."

The two then became aware of Demi, when the White ranger tackled her sister and hugged her tightly "Summer, promise me...if I ever start to turn full machine. Promise me you will lock me in a cupboard or lock me up somewhere, so that I can't hurt anyone. Especially you"

"Whoa," Summer said, after her sister had let go "What's wrong? Why would I lock you up?"

Demi frowned "Because I don't want to hurt people," she answered "especially you. Summer, we may not have gotten along all our lives, and we definitely used to run in different social circles. But you're the best sister anyone could ask for, and I most certainly don't want to lose you."

"You had a nightmare didnt you?" Summer asked

Demi sighed, she hated how her sister knew her so well "Yeah," she admitted "and in the nightmare I was a full machine, and I was in Venjix's palace...and you were there, and Dillon, and the others, except Michael, Maddie and Dr. K. But I ordered the Grinders to take you and put you in the Hybrid solution, so that you could become like me and join Venjix. And I just stood there and smiled as you were destroyed...Please, I don't want that to come true. So promise me, you will protect yourself by locking me up"

Summer stared at her little sister with wide-eyes; when normal people have nightmares it was usually about creatures hiding under your bed or in your closet waiting to strike. Never the destruction of someone you loved. "Demi...I promise," She answered, realizing it was the only way to calm Demi down "But we're going to get Venjix...we wont let him turn you, or Dillon...we'll get him before he has the chance.'Kay?"

Demi nodded "Okay..." she murmured

**xXx**

The lights in the lab started to turn on as Dr. K opened the doors leading to her work station. She stepped up to the mainframe before she noticed Gem and Gemma flat out behind it, the Gold ranger was asleep on the chair that the Black and White rangers often used when they were being scanned and Gemma was bent over the table asleep surrounded by junk and tools. A piece of junk proved to be a Grinder's arm. The young Dr. frowned as picked the arm and looked it over, one of the fingers was falling off, and it had been ripped away from the body of the Grinder but other than that it was still intact, looking over her friends, she slammed the arm down on the table with a clang startling the twins awake.

"Oh morning..."

"...Dr. K"

The twins said, as they awoke. Even in the morning they managed to use the annoying finishing one another sentences.

"What have you done?" Dr. K asked, holding up the arm so the twins could see it

"We couldnt sleep," Gemma admitted

Gem nodded; wiping his eyes of the sand that was in them "So we decided to do an experiment..." he explained "we found a busted up Grinder..."

"...and it had a homing programme," Gemma continued where her brother left off "and we put it back together..."

"...and hooked up a camera..."

"...booted it up..."

"...and..." Gem paused as he reached across his sister and hit the enter button the keypad beside her "...it worked!"

A picture appeared on the computer screen; it was of the wasteland but it was red. But Dr. K figured that was because she was looking at it through the vision of a Grinder.

"It's heading home," Gemma explained, as Gem moved around to stand behind Dr. K

Dr. K gasped "It can show us where Venjix's Palace is" she said, smiling at the twins "you guys are brilliant"

Suddenly the alarms blared, Dr. K moved towards the computer as a map of the city appeared "There is a breach in Sector 14B" she then turned to the twins "Wake everyone up, hurry!"

**xXx**

"Here they come," Tenaya 15 said, as she stood alongside Venjix as the Rangers appeared on the scene. Demi faltered slightly in her run as she spotted Venjix in his new body, she glanced through her visor at the other rangers. With a small shake of her head, she came to a complete halt beside Ziggy in the usual line up of the Rangers.

"Stop right there!" Scott yelled

Crunch was also with the group "Don't worry Master," he said in his usual squeaky voice "he always says that"

_God,_ Demi thought _im starting to miss the days when Shifter was around_

"Rangers," Venjix growled "you have foiled me for far too long!"

"Venjix?" Scott breathed in surprise, as the others gasped. Demi frowned, before she remembered that she was the only one who knew that Venjix had a new body, and that was because she was there when he had created it.

Dillon glared at the computer virus through his visor "You may have a new body," he shouted "but you're still going down!"

Venjix pointed his staff at the rangers "Foolish rangers!" he growled "you can fight! But with every passing second, I become stronger!" he slammed his staff onto the ground "Destroy them!" he yelled

Tenaya rushed forward as well as Crunch; Summer, Scott and Flynn took on the General, as Demi and Tenaya met in a fist lock. "Show me what you got," Demi taunted, flipping backwards as Tenaya jumped forward and started to attack her. Demi blocked every move of Tenaya's before countering with her own. She swung at kick at Tenaya's head; Tenaya ducked before sweeping Demi's feet out from under her. The White ranger landed with a thud on the ground before wrapping her legs around Tenaya's ankles and tripping him. Rolling back to her feet, Demi flipped backwards, avoiding a punch from Tenaya, she spun quickly, as Tenaya flipped over her, she grabbed Tenaya's foot and flipped over. Tenaya landed on the floor this time with a thud, as Demi stood over her.

"I've picked up a few tricks since our last battle," the White ranger said looking down at the older Hybrid

Tenaya glared before flying back to her feet, Demi reflected quickly and the two aimed punches at one another, their fists met in a deadlock, and there was an explosion, which rippled thought the entire city. The other Rangers and even Venjix and Crunch stopped and turned to the two Hybrids. Demi and Tenaya both stumbled away from one another. Fire flamed in Tenaya's eyes as Demi flipped over and aimed a blow at Tenaya's stomach; but Tenaya saw it coming and dived aside, she rolled back to her feet and aimed a high kick at Demi, who blocked it. The White ranger spun around and aimed a kick at Tenaya's side, before grabbing the older Hybrid's shoulders and flipping her over her body. The two hit the ground and Demi slammed Tenaya into the floor.

"Tenaya!" Demi yelled "it doesnt have to end like this! We're your friends! Snap out of it!" she finished angrily, she looked up into Tenaya's face, before she kicked the White ranger in the stomach sending Demi rolling off of her. The older Hybrid advanced on her, but Demi spun around and kicked her in the gut, sending her backwards. But the battle went unnoticed as the Rangers returned to their own fights.

Tenaya grabbed Demi's wrists and twisted them up in front of her face "Your attacks don't faze me," she told the White ranger

"Im just getting started," Demi answered

There was an explosion behind them and the White ranger looked up just in time to see Ziggy and Dillon hit the ground; looking over towards her sister the two of them nodded once and abandoned their posts and run towards the Black and Green rangers. The Attack bot was running towards the two fallen rangers also, when the two sisters appeared in front of them. The two aimed high kicks at the attack bot, but he blocked the two and flipped them over before continuing on his way towards Scott. He jumped into the air and slammed his hands down sending Scott to the floor, before rounding on Flynn.

With the six original rangers on the ground; Ziggy got back to his feet and turned to the Black ranger "Come on," he said "Lets get back in it" he turned to the attack bot as Dillon staggered to his feet but never made it.

"Wait!" he said, scrunching his eyes closed as pain shot through him, it was like a headache but much, much worse.

Ziggy turned back to his friend "What is it?" he asked

Dillon shook his head "Nothing," he murmured, he got back to his feet and followed Ziggy towards Summer, Demi, Scott and Flynn who were laying on the floor in front of the Attack bot who towered over them. "Heads up!" he yelled, jumping through the air and firing his blaster at the attack bot sending him flying backwards and rolling across the floor as he came to a stop at Venjix's feet.

"Oh no," Crunch complained as he and Tenaya appeared at Venjix's side along with another group of Grinders

Ziggy knelt beside Demi as he placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her up "are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah," Demi answered, as she got back to her feet pulling Flynn up with her as Dillon helped Summer and Scott

Scott looked around at his team "Something's not right," he told them

"Prepare to fall!" Venjix growled

"Lets kapow this loser," Gem said as he and Gemma readied their weapons

Gemma nodded following her brother's lead "Right with ya Gem," she cried

As the other rangers created the RPM Enforcer "Activating Engine Cell," Ziggy said, as he produced an orange engine cell, one Demi recognized as the Croc Carrier's cell.

"Say goodnight," Scott said

Demi smirked "Sweet dreams,"

The Red ranger pulled the trigger and a series of energy blasts soared through the air at Venjix, the attack bot moved like Lightening and placed himself in front of his master and swallowed the energy ball, he glowed for a few minutes as he grew larger before shooting the energy back at the rangers who tried to withstand the attack, but failed. They were thrown into the air and when they landed they de-morphed.

Venjix laughed evilly at them, as they got back to their feet

"Why are we de-morphing?" Summer asked

Scott shook his head "I don't know," he answered

Venjix and his attack bot readied his next attack as Demi's eyes widened "Can I make a suggestion?" she asked "Fall back?"

"Yeah," Scott answered

Ziggy sighed "Music to my ears," he said, and the eight rangers fled the scene

"Yes," Venjix growled "Run!" his gaze landed on Demi as she hesitated at the corner and turned her gaze fearfully and sadly back at Venjix "December 19, you will return soon..."

**xXx**

"I just don't understand how we can just demorph," Flynn complained as he and the others filed into the Ranger lab after the battle, they found Dr. K and Michael there waiting for them as usual. Demi was the last to enter and had her arms wrapped around herself as she paid little attention to what her friends were saying, her mind was still on Venjix and the others. The final moment was getting closer and closer, and before long it would be here. It was just around the corner and she wasnt sure if she was ready for it. What would happen to her when Venjix readied himself for he final attack? Would he change her completely? How would it be? Like flipping on a switch...she bit her lip, she didnt want to find out what was happening.

"Snap out of it," Summer said "Nothing's going to happen to you" and she wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulders

"What happened to our hardware?" Scott asked

"Things are going crazy out there," Flynn added in

Summer nodded as she moved her sister forward, her arm still around her shoulder "Venjix is back and even stronger than before"

"Somehow that Attack bot can harness the power in the bio-field" Dr. K informed the rangers "it's interfering with your morphing sequence"

"Yeah, great" Ziggy said "hit a few buttons and fix her up, right?"

Michael sighed "The only way to 'fix her up' is to destroy that attack bot," he explained "We can re-calibrate your bio-field signatures, but it's only a temporary repair"

Demi squeezed her eyes shut tight, as she raised her hand up and pressed it against the side of her head.

Summer frowned at her "Are you okay?" she asked

The White ranger looked up "Uh? Oh yeah, im fine...probably just a headache"

"Are you sure," Michael asked moving around to the small blonde's side "You don't look well," he said, touching her shoulder, he then looked up at Dillon "neither do you Dillon..."

"Im fine," Dillon said, as Demi nodded in agreement

"It could be the Venjix virus," Dr. K said, as Michael moved the White and Black rangers toward one another "We should do another magma scan"

"No!" Demi growled "I don't want another stupid scan!" and she turned and stormed off

Dillon shook his head "We said we were fine!" and he followed after Demi, catching her on the bridge a block away from the garage. He caught her shoulder as she retaliated, but grabbing his wrist and flipping him over. "Easy..." he said

"Oh, sorry" Demi said sheepishly, as she helped him back up

"Are you okay?" he asked

The White ranger glared at him "Don't you start!" she hissed "I just wish people would stop asking me if im okay or trying to probe me with wires! And perform stupid scans on me! At first it was fine, that they wanted to find out what they were up against...but im not a guinea pig that they can use to do tests on whenever they like!"

Dillon smirked as he listened to her rant, when she was finished he spoke "Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah," Demi laughed "I do..."

"Good, 'cause I aint got a comeback for that one" the Black ranger responded "You kinda took the words right out of my mouth"

Demi smiled, before looking up at the sound of her's and Dillon's name; Ziggy was making his way towards them. Not that she wasnt happy to see her boyfriend, she just wished that at times people would leave her alone. And she knew Dillon felt exactly the same way.

"Why is there someone always following us, huh?" the Black ranger asked, as Ziggy came to a halt beside them. Demi was leaning on the railing now overlooking the road below her; her eyes were closed and it was like she was trying fight against a inside battle between herself and...Well, herself.

"Well, if you haven't guessed...we care about you!" Ziggy answered "both of you!"

Demi shook her head and looked up "Sorry Ziggy," she said turning to face him "but from where I'm standing all Dr. K seems to care about is testing us!"

"I just don't see the whole point in all these tests," Dillon added in "the Virus is incurable,"

"The point is," Ziggy responded "im going to take you both back to the lab, to get a body scan...and I'll drag you back if I have to, kicking and screaming"

"Good luck with that," Demi and Dillon responded

"How do you possibly think you can drag both of us back?" Demi asked

Ziggy frowned at her "Why wont you come back, willingly?" he asked her

"Because im scared!" Demi snapped "I can't fight the feeling that this is _never_ going to end well...every night I have nightmares of losing each and every one of you! Im scared knowing that may come true! I don't want to know how far the virus has spread through my body, I don't want to know how long I've got left to live my life as a human...im tired of looking over my shoulder just waiting for it to end! Every day I wake up, and I think 'is today the day I lose control'." by now tears had appeared in her eyes "I just want it to end...I want it to be over. And whether im I make it or not...at least it will be over!"

Dillon and Ziggy exchanged looks as Dillon squeezed Demi's shoulder comfortingly "Your gonna make it...I'll make sure of that"

Ziggy nodded as he reached out, took her hand and pulled her into him "You've got to make it through," he murmured "I can't imagine going on after this without you..."

As both the Black and Green rangers calmed Demi down; the Attack bot appeared behind them and fired an energy blast at them. The three rangers were caught off guard and sent flying over the sides of the bridge and onto the ground below. They got back to their feet and searched for the energy blast as the Attack bot landed in front of them.

"I guess the scans can wait," Ziggy said

Demi sighed, she didnt want a scan. But it seemed she wasnt getting her own way this time "Ready?" she asked, as her body continued to fight against the Venjix virus for control. Dillon was sweating on Ziggy's other side and it seemed he too was fighting against the virus.

"Ready," the boys repeated, as the three readied their morphers

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

"Hit it!" Demi said, as the boys run forward. They both aimed high kicks at the Attack bot's sides but he blocked them before turning on Ziggy and punching him repeatedly in the chest, sending him backwards and planting a kick in Dillon's chest. "My turn!" the White ranger said, pulling out her Nitro Sword and running forward, she kicked off his shoulders; she twisted mid-flight and slashed downwards with the sword causing sparks to fly.

The Attack bot turned on her, and caught her wrists tilting her sword to the floor before hitting her full force in the shoulder and sent her rolling away from him.

"Come on," Dillon said as Demi groaned and pushed herself back up "Together!"

Ziggy nodded "Right!" he said and followed Dillon into battle once more. The two worked together to attack the attack bot, and at the end Demi had managed to get back to her feet. She run forward, clipping her Nitro Sword back to her belt, jumped into the air and kick-flipped the attack bot backwards sending him stumbling to the ground as she landed in front of Ziggy and Dillon.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher," the three of them commanded together, producing their weapons and combining them together

Ziggy produced the orange Engine cell from that morning and inserted it into the side of the launcher "Engine Cell activate!"

"Ready," Dillon said

"Set -" Ziggy added

"FIRE!" Demi commanded

An energy blast flew out of the end of the launcher and hit the Attack bot who swallowed it, and fired it back at them. The others had arrived by now and had combined their weapons; they fired at the same time as the attack bot had, their energy hitting it. As its energy hit Ziggy, Dillon and Demi. As the Green, White and Black rangers hit the ground the Attack bot exploded.

"Did we live?" Ziggy asked, as he got back to his feet

"Barely," Dillon responded, as Demi jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw it was Summer.

"Demi," the Yellow ranger said "Dillon..."

"Are you guys alright?" Scott asked

The three nodded. Suddenly the monster grew to immense heights, as the Rangers looked up even though they knew what to expect.

"Ziggy," Scott said "take Demi and Dillon back to Dr. K and Michael"

The Green ranger nodded and the others took to the Zords. But the Megazord battle didnt go as planned, and seconds later the others hit the ground as their Zords were blown apart. "The scan can wait!" Demi said, jumping down in front of Scott "calling Zords..." she hit her morpher as the Paleomax train appeared, she hopped up into it as Ziggy and Dillon followed behind.

"Follow my lead," Dillon said from his cock-pit

Ziggy responded "Isn't that what I always do?" he asked, before going into a tail spin with his Zord

"Freeze attack!" Demi commanded as a white mist erupted from the trunk of her Zords and covered the Attack bot, which froze momentarily, before defrosting. "Let's take it to the next level!" Demi commanded "Paleomax Megazord!"

"Valemax Megazord," Dillon followed suit

_"I've reconfigured your weapon's array" _Dr. K said to the boys over the coms "_Prepare to download"_

_"Demi,"_ Michael came online "_Channel all your energy into the ice blast! It will freeze the Attack bot long enough for Dillon and Ziggy to destroy him"_

"Got it," the White ranger nodded "Ready guys?"

"Ready," Ziggy and Dillon answered, as the Paleomax moved forward.

"ICE BLAST!" Demi commanded, firing out a stronger, colder mist that covered the Attack bot and froze him solid, she then moved aside as Dillon and Ziggy fired their laser at him, defreezing the ice. The Attack bot opened its mouth to swallow the laser but the boys were ready.

"Swallow this," Dillon commanded, as the lasers became sharper and larger. The Attack bot took all he could devour before sparking and tilting to the ground...

Demi smirked "Game Over..." she said, as the attack bot exploded

**xXx**

Two chairs awaited Dillon and Demi when they were returned to the ranger lab. With a heavy sigh the White ranger slid onto one and lay down as she was wired up and linked to the mainframe along with Dillon as Michael and Ziggy stood on her side, and Scott and Summer stood on Dillon's side. Dr. K run the scanner over both of them before returning to her mainframe, the look on her face told the rangers that it _wasnt_ good news.

"What is it doc?" Michael asked

"In Ranger Black's case..." Dr, K started looking towards Dillon "The Virus has reached 51%"

Summer frowned "More than half" she murmured

"And Demi?" Ziggy questioned

Dr. K sighed and shook her head; Michael moved away from the White ranger and looked at the scan himself. "This cant be right," he murmured, looking over the scan's "there is no way, it can be that, and she's still like this"

"What is it?" Summer asked "Tell us Michael..."

The Bodyguard looked up at the five rangers and sighed "The virus inside Demi has reached 62%...way more than half"

Summer felt herself tearing up as she glanced over her shoulder at her little sister and Dillon "Does that mean?"

Dr. K nodded "Yes," she confirmed "Venjix could activate them...take control of their thoughts and actions"

Demi shuddered as she sat up, Ziggy pulled her off the chair and wrapped his arms around her tightly; he now knew how scared she was. And he had to admit...he was scared now too. He could loose her...

"So," Dillon murmured, watching the two youngest of the team "that's it..."

Scott shook his head "No Dillon," he said, placing his hand on the Black ranger's shoulder "that is definitely not just it"

"It's not over; until it is over" Michael interrupted "I've been working on an antidote..."

"What?" Demi asked, looking up from Ziggy's shoulder "But I thought there was no cure?"

Michael turned to her "You didnt think I was going to let them take you, did you? What kind of bodyguard would I be if I did that?"

Demi smiled, and turned to Dillon who spoke, "Well, come on," the Black ranger said, getting up "let's do it"

Michael sighed "as much as I would love too," he explained "it is much too dangerous at this stage..." he picked up a vile of green liquid in an injection gun "this antidote could either cure you, or destroy you. There is no in between, which is why I can't let you have it...until I have run more tests"

"Then why mention it?" Demi asked

"Just to let you know that I am not giving up!" Michael told her, before he moved away.

Demi sighed heavily and turned back to Ziggy, "This is why I didnt want to come back..." she murmured "I don't fear many things...but im afraid of this"

The green ranger brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face "You got nothing to fear," he told her "we're not gonna let anything happen to you,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Demi responded

**xXx**

Scott sighed as his dad walked away from him; he had come here to explain that they needed to attack Venjix now before it was too late. They were coming to a point where they would sooner or later lose two rangers in the fight against Venjix, and they knew they couldnt afford that. Dillon and Demi made up half the strength of the Ranger team, and it had nothing to do with their implants. "Dad," the red ranger said, following his father "if Venjix activated Demi and Dillon not only will we be down two rangers, but they will be fighting _against _us!"

Colonel Truman sighed and held his hands up in defence "Scott," he said turning to his youngest son

"We need to attack Venjix!" Scott said, before his father could get another word out "and now!"

"You want to attack Venjix?" Colonel Truman asked

Scott nodded "we have to attack Venjix," he said

"We have a plan Scott," Colonel Truman responded, pulling the 'plan' card again "we stay in the dome and protect the city; so far it's working"

"Yeah?" Scott questioned "well its not going to work for long if we lose Dillon and Demi!"

Colonel Truman sighed in frustration "Look!" he said raising his voice slightly "I can't endanger the city for the sake of two people! Even if you care deeply about one of them, and their..."

The Red ranger sighed and looked up at his father, he caught sight of Hicks over his father's shoulder "Look out!" he said, pushing his father aside and attacking Hicks by kicking the laser gun out of his hand, and then kicking him backwards into the wall. Hicks glared and moved forward but two more soldiers held him back.

**xXx**

After contacting Dr. K and telling her what had happened, Scott and his father returned to the garage to see what the others had come up with. Hick's attack was something out of the blue, but it had jerked something within Demi as she remembered what Rebecca had told her back at Venjix's palace before she had been implanted with robot parts. Michael looked up from his computer and turned to the White ranger "Are you sure, now?" he asked her

Demi nodded "Yes," she answered "Rebecca said that Venjix was making Hybrids and sending them to Corinth, to live amongst others. Hicks must have been one of the earlier Hybrids that were created..."

Michael nodded and turned back to searching the entire city for anymore Hybrid signals. At that moment Scott and his father entered the lab through the automatic doors behind the mainframe, as Dr. K checked Hick's scan on the mainframe. "Hicks is 53% robotic," she confirmed

"I can't believe it," Colonel Truman breathed

"Believe it," Dillon said, turning the Colonel's attention to him "He's a Hybrid, like me..."

Demi nodded "and me..." she murmured

"The Virus has grown until it was powerful enough for Venjix to control his mind," Dr. K continued to explain

Summer looked across at Demi "What if Rebecca was right?" she asked "What if there are others?"

"Rebecca's not one to lie," the White ranger answered "in all the years I have known her, she hasn't lied to me once!"

"And she's got no reason too," Michael said "I cross-referenced Hick's scan results with this..." he tapped at the keypad in front of him as the monitors blinked to life showing a large picture of the people in Corinth's streets "this photo was taken an hour ago...and this is the magna scan..." he tapped at the keys once more as red flashed across the screen, illuminated everyone who had the Virus inside them.

Colonel Truman gaped at the screen "their everywhere!" he said "just like Hicks, these Hybrids could be activated with a signal" Dr. K said

Michael nodded "and we wouldnt know until it was too late," he added

"This signal," Flynn spoke up "Like what, exactly?"

"A sound," Dr. K stated "a light ray...more than likely a Magnetic wave" she listed "like switching on your TV"

"So if all those Hybrids..."

"...are flipped on at the same moment..."

"End Game," Scott said, turning to his father who was pacing around in front of the Rangers. The Colonel sighed and turned to his youngest son, he had been right. All along, and he had done nothing but ignore him, if they had taken action sooner none of this may have even happened.

"You tried to warn me more than once," Colonel Truman stated turning to his son "I wouldnt listen..."

"Dad," Scott said, moving to stand in front of his father "this is the situation. We're here now, so whatever we do...we have to do it together"

Colonel Truman nodded "So this time," he said "we go with your plan. We take the fight to Venjix...and you take the lead, just tell me what you need"

Scott nodded once "Alright," he said "I'll need every available guard, not infected armed and ready in one hour; gate 25 sector C"

The Colonel nodded "You got it," he confirmed, as the Rangers nodded and smiled from behind their leader. Colonel Truman smirked and left with his guards to get what his son had requested, while the Rangers readied themselves for the battle of a lifetime. It was now or never...and they were ready!

"Alright guys," Scott said, as his father left and he turned to face his team-mates "this is the real deal, first step...we find Venjix's palace -" he cast a glance at Demi who looked away, she still refused to lead the way to the palace. She wasnt leading anyone to Venjix's door, if anything went wrong it would be on her shoulders.

Gemma smiled "Guys," she said, moving towards the computer where the Grinder camera was hooked up

"You should move onto step 2," Gem said, following his sister, as the Rangers followed

"Our Grinder found it!" Gemma said excitedly "Venjix palace!"

Gem nodded "This step goes..."

"...Kaboom!"

"Good luck," Michael said as he watched the rangers hurry out of the Ranger lab and into the garage. They got into their vehicles, Summer followed the twins and Flynn into the Hummer, Ziggy followed Dillon into the Fury and Demi followed Scott into the Racer and they were gone.

**xXx**

"You activated a Hybrid without my permission?" Venjix demanded as he learned what Kilobyte had done, now he knew the Rangers were onto him. He needed to activate his final plan quickly before they had a chance to foil him like they had been doing for the past 12 months.

Kilobyte stepped forward "To destroy their leader," he told Venjix. The computer virus growled and attacked Kilobyte sending him flying backwards, and onto the ground "But master..."

"Get out of my sight!" Venjix growled angrily

Kilobyte got back to his feet and limped away, as Venjix turned to Crunch and their latest attack bot "Prepare to attack, immediately!" he told the General

Crunch nodded "Yes, master" he agreed "moving out!"

Tenaya picked up the case that would activate all Hybrids within Corinth and made to follow Crunch, but Venjix called her back "Tenaya. Kilobyte's work is riddled with glitches..."

"I agree," Tenaya nodded

"So once we have control of the city," Venjix continued "and December 19 is back under my command; you both will destroy him"

Tenaya nodded again "as you command" and she turned and left. Unknown to either her or Venjix, Kilobyte had been listening.

"Beware Tenaya," he said, watching the older Hybrid leave "one of my glitches lethal!"

_-Scene-_

The guard dropped like a fly, he didnt even put up a fight. Walking into what appeared to be an abandoned waste land; Tenaya placed the case down and opened it, before setting it up. She then glanced over her shoulder, smirked and walked away. The clock on the device was counting backwards from 20 and growing steadier by the minute.

20 seconds later the device activated and a ripple was sent throughout the whole city, activating every Hybrid within the limits.

The Wave continued to hit, knocking out all the power in the city and causing half its population to stop what they were doing and turn towards the centre of the city, their eyes glowed red and they stated moving to where they were supposed to be.

**xXx**

"We're heading towards the exit point," Scott said, as he drove; Demi beside him and the others following behind

_"Rangers,"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over the morphers "_I'll be tracking you're..."_ she cut off

And Demi frowned and lifted her morpher to her lips "Dr. K?" she questioned, but was met with silence "Michael..." more silence "anyone?" again...more silence. As she was trying to contact help, the racer came to a halt along with the Hummer and the Fury, this only confused the rangers, before Demi let loose a scream and recoiled grabbing her head in pain.

"Demi?" Scott questioned fearfully, touching her shoulder

The White ranger flinched back and looked up at the red ranger, her eyes flashed red for a few seconds before disappearing "No," Demi murmured "I won't! You can't!"

"What is it, Demi?" Scott asked

But the small blonde merely shook her head, and got out of the car; Scott followed her as did the other rangers when they saw her from their vehicles. Dillon was also in the same shape as Demi, but he didnt seem to be arguing with himself.

Finally managing to regain control over her own body Demi gasped, and looked towards the centre of the city where the control tower was perched

"He's here," she said "It's started!"

* * *

**A/N: Argh! Two more chapters! Poor Demi and Dillon, wonder what's going to happen to them? A MAJOR twist is coming in the next the next chapter. And then it will be the end. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Review (Please. It's nearly the end, and you've all been amazing. Keep it up and you'll get a surprise. Promise)**

**~*Kara*~**


	31. Danger and Destiny Part 1

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Its one chapter before the end. Who's ready for a major twist? Keep reading.**

* * *

**DANGER AND DESTINY**

**PART 1**

* * *

The rangers exchanged frowns as they all turned to the White ranger, she had recovered from whatever spell that she had been having a moment ago and now she just looked plain scared. Ziggy had draped his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist, her lower lip was being bitten between her two teeth and her eyes didnt know where to look, fear and terror were shown vividly within the sea of blue. The others had never seen her so scared.

"What has started, Demi?" Summer asked, stepping forward and taking her sisters hand softly

The White ranger looked up, but she didnt connect her gaze with Summer instead she looked forward towards the herd of people who were making their way towards them. "That!" she finally said, pointing at the people. The others gasped and fell into defensive positions as the eyes of the herd of people glowed a faint red.

"What's happened...?"

"...to them?"

The twins asked

Scott looked down at Demi who nodded, as if she had red his mind "Venjix," he answered the twins "he must have activated the Hybrids."

"We can't hurt them!" Summer said, as the others readied themselves for a fight "their just people!"

Demi nodded "She's right," she said "You can't hurt innocent people because Venjix got to them before they could get to safety"

"Right," Scott said, "follow me" he sighed as he run off away from the cars. Demi and Summer followed after him the Yellow ranger terrified now for her sister. She had promised her that she would keep her away from battle if she started to turn, but she couldnt do that. They needed the whole team to take down Venjix. Soon the entire team were heading in the opposite direction, around a building and coming to a halt on a set of stairs leading into the city square.

Soon they came to a stop as two buildings ahead of them sparked to life like a television screen "Are you okay?" Summer asked, turning to Dillon. Unlike Demi he had argued with himself about not turning into a Venjix machine.

"It's in my head," Dillon murmured, staring up at the buildings

Venjix appeared on the screen he was in the Command Centre "The City of Corinth now belongs to me!" Venjix growled "if you resist you will be destroyed..." the image flashed to that of Colonel Truman who was being held back by Grinders as Vasquez stood at attention. She was a Hybrid. Demi spotted the look on Scott's face and moved so that she was standing beside him, she squeezed his hand slightly and smiled softly "no one can help you! Not your guards and soon not even the Power Rangers!"

With the sound of a thunderous crash his staff hit the ground, the screen flickered but didnt go off. Venjix's eyes flashed red and Demi clenched her eyes shut tight, as she pressed her hands against the side of her head. The Virus was growing stronger she could feel it. _No! You can't take me over!_ She argued mentally with herself, but it was no use, she wasnt strong enough. The memories of her friends, her family, everything was pushed to the back of her mind as a clear like panel seemed to emerge blocking off her memories.

"Demi?" Ziggy said, taking her hand and turning to her to face him "Demi, its okay..."

The White ranger's eyes opened but instead of blue they were...red. The Rangers gasped "Power Rangers!" Demi said, "Your time has come to an end...Master Venjix will rule this world. Stand down...or be destroyed"

"No!" Summer cried as she moved forward to grab her sister, but Scott pulled her back. Dillon grasped Ziggy too and held him back as the other Rangers moved away from the White ranger; who was staring at them with a sadistic smile on her face.

"December 19," Venjix's voice growled from the building over head "return!"

The now fully converted white ranger Hybrid nodded "As you command..." and she turned and took off down the steps and away from her team and friends.

Remembering her promise Summer pulled away from Scott's grasp and took off after her little sister, Ziggy following behind. The calls of their names could be heard, but the two did slow down. Demi was a few meters in front of them. "Demi! Stop!" Summer yelled, but at the sound of her voice the White ranger become a blur and disappeared. The rangers rounded a corner and came face to face with a new Attack bot.

"Oh great," Scott complained "Lets get this over with"

The team moved forward, but Dillon groaned and broke off as he doubled over and clutched his side in pain "RPM! Get in Gear!" the others called as they morphed and run into battle. The Black ranger groaned as he watched them, there was no way he could fight like this, so as the others fought he turned and headed back to the Ranger Lab for the antidote.

**xXx**

Dr. K frowned as she looked all around her as the lights suddenly came back on; Michael had rushed out of the lab when the power died to make sure that Maddie was safe. The toddler was up in her room, where Michael had told her to stay so that she was out of harms way. No one would think of checking for a toddler in a ranger base if they came here for anything. Especially Venjix. When the lights and power finally came back on, Dr. K turned and returned to the mainframe, looking up at the door and fearing for her safety, Dr. K hit a button and closed the door. Michael had always told her, that if she was alone in the lab and feared for her life to lock the door and keep it locked.

She knew that he was safe if he stayed upstairs with Maddie, no one would go looking for him because it wasnt him they wanted. It was her.

**xXx**

"Where's Dillon?" Summer asked, as she caught the Attack bot's arm and held it firmly and looked towards Scott.

The Red ranger held up his Nitro Sword "He'll have to take care of himself!" he answered, running into battle

Summer shook her head "But he needs us," she complained, before yelping as she was thrown aside like a rag doll. Scott attacked, but seconds later he too hit the ground, as Ziggy and Flynn moved in for a strike, the Blue and Green rangers hit the ground within seconds of one another closely followed by the twins. But as Rangers went down, more were up and ready again. Using one another's strengths and weaknesses to their own advantages, they kept the Attack bot at bay. Summer flipped backwards to avoid a collision, but the attack bot sliced across her chest with his saw hand and sent her flying as Scott and Ziggy moved in for another shot.

**xXx**

A loud clang of metal sounded from outside the doorway; Dr. K looked up quickly fear was coursing through her fast than her blood in her veins. She didnt know what was on the other side of the door, it could have been Michael or it could have been Venjix and his army. The doors shook violently...okay, so it wasnt Michael. There was no way he could do that, he would just shout out and tell her to open the door if it were him.

"_Antidote at 50%_" the computer said, as she worked on Michael's antidote for, on the screen was the number 4 and 6, representing both Demi and Dillon.

Dr. K groaned "No," she complained as she tried to up the antidote to 100%, it needed to be perfect before it was distributed to Dillon and Demi if it wasnt then it could destroy them. The not only would they lose two Rangers, the Ranger family would also lose two of its members.

The door continued to crash behind them "Okay..." she said, "Come on...almost there"

There was a strange sound like energy rising and the door behind her exploded open...that was definitely not Michael. Looking up with wide fearful eyes Dr. K turned as Demi and Tenaya walked in. Demi wasnt wearing her usual RPM jacket and the clothes she had on that morning she was wearing her White cat suit with silver bearings, her hair hung around her shoulders and curled slightly and she had a silver bridge on her head, which proved as her visor when she was in battle. She walked beside Tenaya, and her eyes flashed a slightly red.

"Seize her!" Tenaya ordered

The Grinders walked around the two girls and approached Dr. K, grabbing her arms and pulled her around to stand in front of the two Hybrids as Venjix entered the Ranger Lab through the gaping hole in the lab door "I have waited so long for this moment!" he growled, as Tenaya and Demi moved to stand either side of him "you are my creator, I owe my being to you" and he bowed in respect.

"You're not a being," Dr. K responded "you're a stream of electrons moving at light speed through a lepton of silicon, copper and titanium. Complete with devastating flaws"

"If I have flaws," Venjix growled "it is only because of your programming"

Dr. K glanced at Demi as she remembered back to what the White ranger had said on her birthday when they had become trapped in the cave "I have made errors," she said "but I have also learned that even the most flawed human is better than the perfect machine!"

"This machine! Is about to show your rangers just how flawed they are..." he retorted before turning to Demi "See what this machine has done, to your precious White ranger! She is now mine!"

"Dr. K!" Michael yelled as he entered the Ranger Lab with his laser gun at the ready, Venjix, Tenaya and Demi turned in his direction as he moved forward in order to protect her. Venjix turned quickly and hit the bodyguard in the stomach with his staff before throwing him into a table.

"Michael!" Dr. K cried, as she struggled against the Grinders, she broke free and hurried to Michael's side, the bodyguard looked up and frowned his gaze on Demi "Let her go!" he demanded.

Venjix laughed darkly "You will"

Tenaya and Demi moved forward and stood over Michael and Dr. K; the two exchanged looks "The Antidote?" Michael murmured. Dr. K shook her head. It wasnt ready. With a snap of Tenaya's fingers, the Grinders grabbed Michael and Dr. K's arms and pulled them up and out of the Ranger lab. Demi and Tenaya following them out, as Venjix absorbed the information from the mainframes and the access link to the Bio-field. He downloaded every detail about all eight rangers, including December 19.

_-Scene-_

Demi followed behind Tenaya as they walked out of the Ranger Lab; there was a small creaking noise and Demi stopped and looked up. A small child stood in the doorway over head; the blonde hybrid frowned and turned as the door closed once more. "December 19," Tenaya's computerized voice sounded from the doorway, as Demi turned in her direction.

"You go," Demi responded "I'll catch up...there's something I need to check"

Tenaya 15 glared at the younger Hybrid but left with the Grinders and their prisoners. Demi turned to the Ranger lab where Venjix was destroying the place before she headed up the metal staircase and down the landing to the door which had been opened seconds ago. Pushing open the door the blonde stepped inside with her Blaster raised, she moved further into the room; when she was more than 3 feet from the door it closed and the bed squeaked from behind her.

Demi whirled around and came face-to-face with a wide-eyed fearfully Madison Spears. The blonde Hybrid faltered in her step slightly, and her blaster arm seemed to lower. There was something familiar about this girl, but she couldnt put her finger on what it was.

"Demi?" Maddie squeaked in fear

"Correction," Demi responded "December 19 Generation Attack Bot..."

The toddler's eyes widened even more as she stared at her friend, and then at the blaster arm which had risen back up "Why?" she asked, tears appearing in her eyes

There was a loud noise from downstairs and the blonde Hybrid looked up at the door, before turning back to the little girl. She raised her blaster and aimed it at the toddler, but found that she couldnt attack. Lowering her arm, she raised a finger to lips "Shh..." she said "...stay here;" the Blonde then turned and headed for the door. Venjix was standing in the garage he turned when he saw Demi standing over him.

"December 19!" he growled, wondering why she was there

Demi descended the stairs and moved to his side "I thought I saw something" she answered "I'll be returning to Tenaya now!" and she left with Venjix behind her.

**xXx**

Dillon groaned as he pulled himself across the floor of the Ranger Lab and up to the table where the antidote lay. He grabbed the injection gun and inserted it into his hand and hit the plunge. He groaned as the liquid entered his body and fought for control with the implants and virus that continued to course through him. His eyes flashed red, before the red disappeared with a sprinkle of green behind it. It had worked. Looking down at the injection gun in his hand, the Black ranger smiled.

"You're a genius Michael," he murmured, although he and Michael never got on well with one another and often conflicted about certain things. Michael had created something that could save his life; he had been unsure, but he should have trusted his instinct. It had worked. Looking at the vials opposite him, he grabbed two. It was time to find Tenaya and Demi.

**xXx**

The Attack bot had supersized; shockwaves impulses from his arm and rippled throughout the city, causing the foundations of buildings to shake and the walls to crumble down to the ground. "High Octane Megazord," Scott, Summer and Flynn called for their Megazord.

"Mac Megazord," the twins followed, as Ziggy stood alone on the ground watching the fight. With nothing to do and fear for his girlfriend and best friend, the Green ranger turned and headed back to the Ranger lab, where he collided with Dillon.

The two Megazords stood tall in front of the Attack Bot; Flynn produced the Street Sabre and attacked but the Attack Bot was ready. It raised its arm and deflected the block of the sabre and slashed at the High Octane Megazord, before spraying it with oil.

"Im losing traction," Summer said, trying to turn her steering wheel but nothing was happening

"Me too!" Flynn agreed "Hold on"

Scott looked around at the console in front of him "our weapons are all down," he told the other two

The Mac Megazord flew into view "Careful," Gem said "this guy's got some moves"

Gemma nodded in agreement "I wish I had all those weapons," she complained

The Attack bot turned his lasers on the twins and fired, the lasers hit but the Megazord didnt explode. They merely returned to their Zord forms and flew at the Attack bot firing their own weapons, along with the reconfigured doomsday machine. As the Gold and Silver Zords run circles around the attack bot, attacking from all sides. The Whale flew over the High Octane Megazord and spouted out water, causing the oil to slide off the Megazord and returning it to its normal state.

"I owe you one, guys" Scott called to the twins

The Mac Megazord, reformed as it landed on the ground and caught the Attack bot as the High Octane Megazord stood up ready for its final attack "Our weapons are back online," Scott said, as they readied the street sabre "hold him still"

"Locking onto target!" Summer and Flynn spoke at the same time, before the three main rangers slashed with the street sabre through the air and collided with the Attack bot causing sparks to fly. The twins relinquished its hold on the Attack bot and readied themselves for their attack with the energy arrow.

"Goodbye..."

"...Attack Bot!"

They said, and fired. The energy hit the Attack bot and it exploded

"Impressive!" said a growling voice from below; the Rangers turned their Megazord in the direction of the voice to see Venjix standing there. "But you will soon be destroyed!"

"Venjix!" Scott said, jumping from his cockpit and leaving the others in the Megazords. He landed behind the computer virus and glared through his visor "We're going to destroy you, just like we did all your bots!" and he produced his Street sabre weapon. He run into battle and attacked Venjix, hitting him multiple times with the sword, before Venjix blocked his attack and caused him to roll under his arm.

"You are just a flawed human!" Venjix growled "you have no chance...come on!"

Scott growled as he run forward once more and attacked but Venjix avoided his attacks, Scott attempted to punch at the rock solid armour of the Computer viruses new body but it didnt even make a dent and Venjix only laughed. Venjix then hit Scott in the stomach with his staff and lifted him through the air and threw him behind him as the red ranger hit the ground with a thud.

"You amuse me Red Ranger," Venjix growled as Scott got shakily back to his feet "You cannot win and you cannot get her back!"

Scott breathed heavily as he got back to his feet; he knew what Venjix meant when he said 'her' he was talking about Demi. His feelings for the White ranger was no secret, everyone knew about them even Ziggy knew. It was obvious that he liked her and he was protective of her. Even a computer virus could see that. Venjix threw out his staff and the ground behind Scott exploded as the red ranger was thrown into the air.

"Scott!" the twins, Summer and Flynn all yelled from their Megazords

Venjix turned to the Megazords "I can access your Bio-field," he said "not even you can stop me now!" and he turned his sights on Summer and Flynn in the High Octane Megazord "Who will be deleted first?" he wondered.

"No!" Scott said running forward "Leave them alone!" he demanded as Venjix turned on him and attacked. He punched the Red ranger multiple times in the stomach and sent him crashing to the ground causing him to Demorph.

Venjix glared down at the Red ranger "It is useless to resist," he growled "you will all be destroyed!" and he turned back to the Megazords. The High Octane Megazord stepped backwards away from the computer virus.

"I think you know what we have to do, Gemma" Gem said to his sister

The Silver ranger nodded "I know," she agreed "Ready when you are..."

Venjix's eyes glowed red as he set his deletion process on the High Octane Megazord and its riders inside. He powered up and fired at the Megazord, as the two rangers inside readied themselves for deletion, but it never came as the twins collided with its side and threw them aside taking the blast instead. As Summer and Flynn hit the ground the twins yelled out in pain.

"Gemma!" Flynn yelled desperately

Summer looked up "No!" she cried "What did you do?"

Scott looked up at the twins as their Megazord was deleted and they were ejected "No!" he said, getting to his feet.

The twins looked up as Venjix stood in front of them "I feel so tired," Gemma complained

"I need more energy," he compromised before walking away

**xXx**

Kilobyte moved to the monitors and looked down as he saw the deletion process of the Silver and Gold rangers "Mhmm..." he murmured "Two down...Six to go"

**xXx**

"The bio-field seems weak," Gem said as he got back to his feet, and demorphed along with his sister

Scott was standing opposite them, as they started to slowly disappear. The Red ranger shook his head as he watched fearfully of two of his team-members, friends and his family. "Gem! Gemma!" Summer's voice yelled as she and Flynn arrived beside the Red ranger as the twins fell to their knees in front of them. Tears were in her eyes as she watched tearfully.

"We would have kept fighting..." Gem murmured to his friends,

Flynn shook his head "No...No..." he stuttered "It can't be!"

"Never give up" Gemma murmured her last words as she fell into her brothers arms and they disappeared completely before the Red, Yellow and Blue rangers eyes.

Scott bit the inside of his lip as tears appeared in his eyes as Gem and Gemma disappeared. Summer, however, turned and buried her head in Flynn shoulder as she cried freely for her the loss of her friends

**xXx**

"The tide is turning," Kilobyte said, as he watched the completion of the deletion of the twins. He then started to hit buttons as two images appeared on the monitors in front of him. One of Tenaya and one of Demi. He hit another button and a deletion process appeared, he was ready to wipe out the two Hybrids that held Venjix's attention and stood in his way. The Hybrids both had siblings on the ranger teams, and in his mind as long as the bond between family was strong, it wouldnt be long before Tenaya and December returned to their family "and only the strongest shall survive..." he added, as he deleted their weapons so that they couldnt fight back when he came for them.

**xXx**

"Where are we going?" Ziggy asked, as he followed Dillon through the abandoned warehouses, when he had met up with the Black ranger he had said they were going to get Demi and Tenaya back. But what Dillon failed to explain was where they could find the two girls.

"Demi!" Michael's voice rang out from around a near-by corner and the two rangers moved forward, but hid so they wouldnt be seen. Peering around the corner they saw Tenaya enter a building first as Grinders pulled a struggling Dr. K with them, bringing up the rear was Demi and Michael. The White ranger glared angrily up at Michael and pushed him through the doors. The bodyguard couldnt do anything because his hands were bound in cuffs...and so was Dr. K's.

Dillon and Ziggy pulled back as Demi glanced around before following the others inside. "Scott, Flynn..." the Black ranger said lifting his morpher to his lips "where are you guys?"

_"We're in the industrial park,"_ Scott answered "_well, what's left of it anyways. Dill...we just lost Gem and Gemma!"_

The Black and Green rangers exchanged looks "Lost?" Dillon questioned "What do you mean lost?"

Summer's voice came across the line, it cracked and sounded like she had been crying "_Their gone..."_ she murmured

"Im sorry," Dillon answered, as Ziggy slid down the wall beside him in total shock "we don't have time to feel sorry for ourselves..." the Green ranger looked up widely, but Dillon wasnt paying attention.

_"Have you got no heart man?" _Flynn asked, he too sounded like he had been crying, or he was about to cry "_Gem and Gemma are gone! I still can't believe it!"_

"Then believe this," Dillon responded "Dr. K and Michael are about to be next"

_"Where are you?"_ Scott demanded to know

_-Scene-_

"Get in!" Demi demanded as she pushed Michael up the ramp and into the closed space inside the back of the truck. The Grinders closed the grids when he and Dr. K were inside, as the ramp was taken away and Demi turned away from the truck and walked towards where Tenaya was standing, the older Hybrid looked nervous, but Demi didnt comment on it as she turned away and headed for the doorway of the warehouse to keep watch.

Inside the truck, Michael managed to get himself out of the handcuffs before removing a set of keys from his pocket "How did you?" Dr. K asked in surprise, as Michael knelt in front of her and unlocked her handcuffs

Michael smiled "Sam was a Police Officer," he explained "she explained everything there is to know about Handcuffs to me, I figured, what different could these ones be." Dr. K's handcuffs fell away and Michael placed them on the seat beside her "Now we get out of here..." he said, taking her hand and leading to the side of the van. He jumped out first, checked around for Grinders before turning and pulling her down beside him.

Rolling of rocks caught her attention as December turned in the direction of the sound; she frowned and glanced over her shoulder at Tenaya. The older Hybrid was still standing in one place, taking a chance the blonde walked away from the opening and in the direction the sound had come from. She kept her eyes ready for any disturbance or trouble as her blaster came to life on her arm. Rounding a corner, the Blonde was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled forward, before being thrown into a mount of wooden crates. She turned her gaze skyward and saw Dillon and Ziggy standing over her.

"Power Rangers!" she hissed at them; and raised her blaster arm. She prepared to fire when the blaster suddenly disappeared in an array of rainbow colours "What?" she demanded, as she stared at it in anger "Kilobyte!" she growled, he just _had_ to be behind this.

Dillon reached into his pocket and pulled out the injection gun and uploaded a vial of green liquid to it, he then turned back to Demi "Time to come home, Demi..." he said, as Ziggy grabbed his girlfriends arm, and the Black ranger plunged the gun into her arm. The White ranger cried out, as she struggled against their grips before slumping against the ground. The boys let her go, and her eyes snapped open as fear and pain appeared in them, before they turned red; the redness started to disappear as the Green disappeared too. Blue eyes gazed up at the boys, who stared at her.

"Demi?" Ziggy questioned

The White ranger frowned and looked around as she sat up, "What the hell happened?" she asked "Where am I?"

Dillon and Ziggy sighed in relief as they pulled her too her feet. Ziggy pulled her into a tight hug as the White ranger hugged him back, although she had no clue why he was hugging her. "Nice to have you back," the Green ranger said

"Reunion later," Dillon said "We have to save Michael, Dr. K and my sister"

Demi nodded, as the last hour came flooding back to her "Oh, no" she whispered, getting up and moving passed the boys, she hurried to the door and peered inside. She could see Michael and Dr. K hiding beside the van and Tenaya and Kilobyte stood in the centre of the room talking. "Whoa," the white ranger muttered, pulling back as Kilobyte turned in her direction. She turned to find Dillon and Ziggy behind her "Oh, don't sneak up on people" she told them

The boys grinned "Sorry," they said together

"What do we do?" Ziggy asked straight after "How do we get them out?"

Demi looked thoughtful "I'll keep Kilobyte busy, Dillon you get Tenaya and Ziggy you lead Michael and Dr. K out" the white ranger stated "Okay?"

The boys nodded, and Demi started to move but Dillon caught her hand "It's good to have you back," he said

"Its good to be back," Demi smiled, before straightening up and entering the warehouse as if she was still on Venjix's side.

Kilobyte and Tenaya looked up "Ah December 19," Kilobyte said "just who we were waiting for..."

"Your late," Demi said, not realizing Tenaya had already spoken the same words before her

"The plan has been changed," Kilobyte told them "I have come to say goodbye"

Tenaya cocked her head to the side "Where are you going?" she asked

"Nowhere," Kilobyte responded "It is you two who are the ones leaving!" and he reached for his blaster, as Tenaya lifted her arm her blaster disappeared just like Demi's had done. The White ranger caught Tenaya's side and pushed her down to the ground as Kilobyte fired at them.

"Grinders!" Demi yelled, and the robots rushed forward, towards Kilobyte. The General readied his sword and slashed at the Grinders as they came near. Within seconds the robots hit the ground and Kilobyte turned to the White ranger and Tenaya "your turn," he said, and the two run forward. Tenaya aimed a high kick at the General as Demi planted a kick in his stomach. She flipped backwards as Tenaya spun around and aimed another kick at the General. Even though it was two against one, Kilobyte was faster and alot stronger.

As the two girls hit the ground, Kilobyte slashed his sword downwards "Look out!" Demi said, pushing Tenaya aside as she rolled back to her feet and kicked at the sword deflecting the attack Kilobyte had aimed at her. The General pushed her against a few wooden boxes as the White ranger pushed off from the crate beside it with one foot and kicked numerous times at the General who stumbled away from her, Tenaya jumped in front of Demi and Kilobyte caught her shoulders and kneeled her a number of times in the stomach before throwing her to the ground once more and rounding on Demi.

The White ranger threw out her hands towards the floor and levitated into the air, "Coward," Kilobyte sneered at her before she landed in front of him and tried for a sweep.

"Is that all you've got?" the General asked, before he was double teamed once more by Tenaya and Demi. The two punched and kicked at the General, but he delivered a blow to each of them, slashing across their stomachs with his sword, sending them crashing to the ground side-by-side. He then turned his blaster on the two of them "Finally," he said "Hybrids could never destroy me! You overestimate yourselves,"

Demi smirked and looked up at Kilobyte "Get ready to say sweet dreams," she chastised "NOW!"

"How about three Hybrids?" Dillon's voice sounded as he run forward in his morphed form, he jumped over Kilobyte and twisted his arm back as the General turned his blaster and fired at the truck where Michael and Dr. K were hiding. The blast hit and Demi screamed.

"No!" Flying to her feet, the White ranger sprinted to the area near the truck where Michael and Dr. K had stood; Ziggy met her halfway and grabbed her waist holding her back. As the sparks cleared the two sighed in relief as Michael appeared from behind a few other wooden boxes Dr. K safely protected in his arms. Demi let out a sigh of relief and raced forward throwing her arms around them both and hugging them tightly. "Im so sorry..." she muttered over and over again "Im really sorry! I didnt mean any of it!"

"We know," Michael said when the blonde had pulled away. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner "We know, Demi...it was the virus, not you"

Dr. K nodded, as the three of them and Ziggy turned back to the fight between Dillon and Kilobyte. Whatever had happened in the battle was over with now, and Dillon was resting on his Nitro sword in front of Tenaya. The brunette hybrid turned towards Demi who had taken a step forward, the White ranger shook her head to answer the question that was written in Tenaya's features. No, she wasnt on Venjix's side anymore and Kilobyte wasnt going to destroy her.

"Still protecting your little sister?" Kilobyte growled as he hovered over Dillon

Dillon nodded "Yeah," he answered "something like that"

Feeling a nudge in her side Demi turned to Ziggy who indicated to the fallen antidote on the floor in front of them. The White ranger grinned and exchanged a look with her boyfriend "I got an idea," she murmured, pulling Ziggy back behind the truck where Dr. K and Michael were hiding too. "Dr. K, Michael...can you distract Kilobyte?" Michael nodded and Demi turned to Ziggy "When Kilobyte's attention is off of Tenaya and Dillon; you go for the antidote..."

"What if he turns on him?" Michael asked quickly

Demi shook her head "He won't have a chance," she answered "because I'll be there to keep him busy"

"Be careful," Dr. K warned her "The antidote was only up 80%...we don't know the side affects it could have for only being half ready"

Demi smiled "I'll be fine," she promised "Let's go"

Kilobyte's laughter made Demi's skin crawl "He comes here to save you," he spoke, still facing Tenaya and Dillon "and in return you use him as a shield, what a dreadfully dysfunctional family"

"Hey!" Dr. K yelled as she run out to the side of Kilobyte and caught his attention, the General turned in her direction as she run back towards Michael who pulled her behind him. Demi appeared at that moment and kicked up at the blaster in his hand as it flew through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away with a clatter. Now it was Ziggy's turn, rolling forward he picked up the antidote.

"Dillon!" he yelled and threw it at the Black ranger, who twisted and pulled Tenaya's arm up behind her back and caught the antidote in his free hand. The Black ranger wrapped his arm around his sister and lowered her to the ground "Trust me!" he told her as he injected the antidote into her arm, as Demi fought against Kilobyte. The White ranger cried out as she hit the boxes beside Dillon and crashed to the ground seconds later, she rolled onto her stomach just as Kilobyte fired at Dillon who activated his shield in protection. The energy blast became stronger and Dillon was propelled through the air as he hit the boxes behind Demi, the White ranger rolled aside as the Black ranger hit the ground beside her and demorphed.

The three Hybrids were out of the equation and Kilobyte was still standing. "As I have always said," Kilobyte said, standing over the three "you put a human against a machine; the machine will win...everytime"

Demi looked up over her shoulder as Dillon lay on his back behind her; he was holding his arm in pain. Tenaya lay on her back in front of her and was groaning in pain, as the antidote continued to work through her. It must have been more painful for Tenaya because she had been a Hybrid for a lot longer than Demi. The White ranger in fact was lying on her stomach, her right arm wrapped around her own waist, as pain shot through her body nearly paralysing her, her left hand meanwhile was on the ground beside her, holding her up.

Kilobyte turned to walk away, but seemed to have second thoughts as he spun around quickly and aimed his blaster at the fallen three once more, he didnt get very far as Scott, Summer and Flynn appeared in the doorway.

"Then check out this machine," the Red ranger said, as the three of them held the RPM Enforcer out at Kilobyte "Fire!" the three of the commanded, and an energy blast hit Kilobyte as he exploded. This time...for good.

With the last of her energy, Demi smiled as she pulled her left arm under her head and rested her forehead on it. The was a gushing of warm liquid on her side, through her clothes but she didnt have the energy to look down. She heard Summer yell her's and Dillon's name before someone rolled her over onto her back, and cradled her head in their arms. She looked up to see Ziggy kneeling beside her, Michael was cradling her head, Dr. K was checking around her stomach where the pain was coming from. Summer was on her knees beside Dillon and Flynn and Scott where standing above them. The only two who were missing were the twins.

"Gem..." she murmured, as she winced in pain "Gemma?"

Scott looked down at her sadly and shook his head. The White ranger gasped and turned her head away burying it in Ziggy's jacket as tears leaked out from between her closed eye-lids. A voice knocked them all out of their silence, and caused them to look up.

"Is he alive?" it was Tenaya. She was back to her normal self again, the wavelength lines on her face had gone, and her voice wasnt computerized. She was the normal Hybrid they had rescued, and it seemed she had all her memories too.

Dr. K, who had moved on from Demi after telling Michael to press down on the open wound on her stomach looked up and spoke "Yes," she answered with a nod

"Is she going to be okay?" Tenaya then asked, shifting her gaze to Demi who was wincing everytime Michael pushed down on her stomach as blood dripped down her side.

"She'll live," Michael said

Demi laughed slightly "Not if you keep pushing on my stomach, I wont" she gasped,

The sound of engines outside sounded "Venjix patrol," Scott said, pulling the unconscious Dillon up as he and Flynn supported him and headed out of the warehouse "We gotta get out of here"

"Michael," Dr. K said "Grab Demi..."

The Bodyguard didnt need telling twice and picked Demi up bridal style as he carried her out of the warehouse, following Scott, Flynn and Dr. K. Ziggy was beside him the whole time making sure Demi was okay, although the small blonde in Michael's arms was probably halfway to sleep as her eyes were closed. But blood continued to ooze from the wound on her side. Summer watched the others go before turning to Tenaya.

"Come with us," she said, touching the brunette's shoulder and leading her out of the warehouse as the Grinders entered from the front.

**xXx**

"Ouchie!" Demi complained as Michael wrapped the bandage around her waist; he had just finished patching her up with stitches and now he was wrapping white bandages around her waist to stop the bleeding. The stitches pinched at her skin and everytime the bandage was wrapped around her the harder it became not to cry out in pain. The last one had been the final straw and she _had_ cried out in pain "Ouch! Will you stop?" she asked Michael

The bodyguard smirked as he shook his head "Oh hush up, you big baby" he told her "Im almost done"

The two were sitting on the sofa in the garage as Dr. K hooked Dillon up to a machine to stabilize him inside the busted up Ranger Lab. Tenaya had refused to leave her brother's side and the other Rangers were with the doctor. Maddie sat on the sofa opposite Demi, and sighed. She was glad the White ranger was back to being normal and not the Venjix attack bot she had been when she found the toddler earlier.

"Well could you hurry up?" Demi asked "anymore bandages and I won't be able to move..."

"That's the whole point," Michael said "You're offline now! You can't fight with a wound like that in your stomach"

Demi frowned "I have too!" she complained "What happens if Venjix attacks again? You need all hands on deck, Dillon is down for the count, and you need at least one super strong hybrid out there"

Michael shook his head "Forget it Demi," he said "You're not going...you're going to stay here, where I can keep an eye on your wound. Scott, Summer, Flynn and Ziggy will deal with Venjix."

"Fine!" the White ranger grumbled. Michael nodded once before he finished tying the bandages. Demi lowered her shirt and pulled on her RPM jacket, before Michael pulled her to her feet and the bodyguard scooped up his daughter as Ruby padded towards Demi. Michael took Maddie into the Ranger lab as Demi and Ruby approached the others near the monitors where they were discussing their next move.

_-Scene-_

Dr. K approached Tenaya as she stood beside her brother listening to the soft melody coming from the pocket watch in her hand as the memories came flooding back to her. "The blast caused his Venjix implants to freeze up," the young Dr. explained "like a...computer crashing"

"Will he be okay?" Tenaya asked, that's all she cared about at the moment

"I can't predict how long it will take," Dr. K responded "but he will come out of it"

Tenaya felt her heart sink as she looked down at her brother "I've forgotten how it's felt to be...to be human," she seemed to hesitate "but when I look at him. I remember..."

"He never gave up hope," Michael said, as she approached the two, he nodded at Dillon when Tenaya turned to face him "not once did he give up looking for you, and not once did he ever think that he couldnt save you"

Tenaya smiled and looked back at her brother

**xXx**

Flynn stared at Scott like he had gone mad; Demi leant against the table not wanting to have any reason to feel anymore pain by sitting down. Everytime she moved she could feel the stitches in her stomach pull and it was sending shockwave of pain throughout her body. "Are you crazy, man?" the Blue ranger asked, "Venjix has already destroyed one Megazord and two Rangers, without even breaking a sweat..."

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Scott exploded "We have to fight!"

Ziggy jumped into the argument at this point "We'll fight yes," he said, coming between the Red and Blue rangers "but be destroyed no thank you!"

"There are still four of us," Summer interrupted,

Demi moved around the table towards them "What am I, invisible?" she asked "There are still _five_ of us, not four!" she corrected her sister

"You're not going anywhere," all four of them told her

But Demi ignored them "Either way we're not helpless," Demi reminded them

"You won't be able to morph," Dr. K interrupted coming into the conversation. She had left Michael in the Ranger lab with Tenaya and Dillon and had joined the last remaining five rangers out in the garage, four of which where uninjured.

Summer turned to her "Why not?" she questioned

"Venjix downloaded the Bio-field matrix," Dr. K answered "When you morph you Bio-molecular structure is aligned with the field. That's when he deleted Gem and Gemma! That's when he'll delete you"

The rangers exchanged looks, this was going to be more difficult than they thought "Okay," Flynn said "Well how about a Magnetic field? Maybe we could erase his hard drive?"

"Intriguing Hypothesis," Dr. K countered "but the size needed would make it impossible"

Flynn sighed and walked away from the team, as Scott started once more "Look, we know how we c_an't_ beat Venjix," he said, moving forward "do you have any ideas on how we _can?_"

"Wait a minute," Demi said, as she turned to Scott "what did Shifter say when he was controlling you?" the others frowned and shrugged "The way to beat a ranger is with another Ranger..."

"So?" Flynn asked, coming back into the conversation

"So," Demi said "think about it, reverse it...take us out of the equation and put Venjix in. He's a computer virus right?"

The others nodded before Dr. K spoke "That just might work, Ranger White..." she smiled turning to Demi "the best way to fight a virus...is with another virus!"

Demi grinned and nodded "Yes,"

"One problem," Scott interrupted "we can't get to Venjix's computers"

"Uh, hello?" Demi said waving her hand in front of her "Im not _completely_ useless...and neither is Tenaya. One of us could infiltrate the Command centre, Crunch is the only one up there, and well, he's a total idiot. You give him one command, say it's off Venjix and he'll follow it. Besides, he listens to me and Tenaya, because he's afraid we'll destroy him"

Summer frowned and turned on her sister "Which part of 'You're-not-going-anywhere' didnt you understand?"

Demi sighed "But -"

"Not buts..." Summer protested "You're hurt, you can't fight with a wound like the one you have. Demi you can barely walk and you can barely stand on your own" she motioned to her sister who was resting against the table for support "You're not going anywhere, unless it's upstairs to lie down. Other than that, the battlefield is off limits to you"

"So im just supposed to stay here?" the White ranger asked "Here? Why you get to do all fun things? That doesnt seem fair"

"Don't get hurt and you'll be able to do the fun stuff," Summer responded, causing Demi to scrowl and stick her tongue out childishly.

"So who's going to download the virus?" Ziggy asked, the two sisters

"Tenaya," Summer and Demi answered at the same time, although Demi did it grudgingly. She wanted to go out and fight, but she was outnumbered: 6-1.

_-Scene-_

Tenaya looked around at the rangers, they had just asked her to walk back into the command centre and upload another virus to the computers there so that the rangers had an easy way to take out Venjix. She looked over at Dillon and shook her head "I don't think I can do it," she told the others behind her

"You're the only one who can do it," Summer told her "They trust you more than Demi; she's a new breed, and she's unstable. They'll see right through her, you have been with them since the beginning. You have a more stability than she does."

Demi frowned "Standing right here," she said, from beside Ziggy. But her sister had a point.

"Venjix still thinks your Tenaya 15," Summer continued "his loyal and faithful servant..."

"But im not Tenaya, am I?" the brunette asked "I don't know who I am"

Demi frowned "You're Dillon's sister," she said, moving forward "Tenaya; I know your scared, and you're worried about your brother. The truth is, we all are. We're all scared of what could happen, none of us know how this is going to end, but if we have a chance to stop Venjix, this is the only way"

Tenaya turned back to her brother "He never gave up on me," she said, repeating what Michael had told her

"No," Demi answered "Never..."

"He always believed I was worth saving" Tenaya continued, she then looked up at Demi "I can't leave him!"

The White ranger sighed and turned to her sister and shook her head; as the two returned to the others "We have to find another way," Summer murmured

"There is no other way," Flynn said, moving forward before anyone could stop him. He gripped Tenaya's hand and turned her to face him "Look! If you want to save Dillon, then we have to destroy Venjix. If you want to help him...you've got to help us!"

Tenaya turned away from the Blue ranger and looked down at her brother, his life was on the line. All of theirs were, and they were asking her to return to Venjix's control tower so that she could upload another virus to destroy him. She sighed, she wanted to help...but she also didnt want to leave her brother's side.

Demi watched as confliction played across Tenaya's features; she didnt agree on the way Flynn had handled things. But this was it, the final moment. The final hope. It was either destroy Venjix or be destroyed. But in order to get Tenaya to help them, she guessed, sometimes you just had to be Cruel to be Kind.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! So close...well this chapter was most definitely fun to write. Okay, so maybe there was a MAJOR twist; but it seemed that way to me. Who would have thought Demi would turn against her friends? At least they got her back yeah? So what happens next chapter? Will Demi listen to her sister, and remain behind while the others go out and fight Venjix, or will she go against her orders and still go to help? Keep reading.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	32. Danger and Destiny Part 2

_RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Final Chapter. What's to come? Keep reading to find out.**

* * *

**DANGER AND DESTINY**

**PART 2**

* * *

The door to the computer room where Dr. K used to work from opened, as Tenaya stepped inside hesitantly. She had agreed to help the rangers if it meant saving her brother. Demi was a full supporter and confident that Tenaya could do this, and despite the hatred her Tenaya 15 had for December 19; the two girls were more than close. Dr. K followed the brunette inside as she uploaded the virus to her computer implants, the Rangers gathered around outside waiting.

"Im going download the virus into your memory drive," Dr. K informed the Brunette "you'll go into the control tower and upload it into a Venjix server"

Tenaya breathed and nodded "Go ahead," she said

"Okay..." Dr. K murmured and proceeded to download the virus; Tenaya's eyes turned red as she started the download.

Outside with the rangers, Scott's morpher was flashing red and it had caught Summer's attention "Scott," she said, looking at his morpher; the Red ranger followed her gaze and pulled out the device and opened it. "What is it?"

"Its military code," Scott said happily

"Military?" Flynn questioned

Demi smiled "You're dad" she said coming to stand in front of Scott

The red ranger nodded; he turned back to the morpher and deciphered the code "12 - 5, Sorenson?"

"Sector 12, squad 5," Michael said "The old Sorenson factory"

At that moment Tenaya walked out of the computer room and faced the rangers "Im ready," she said, smiling as Demi made her way to her side.

"Once the virus is downloaded," Dr. K said from the doorway "I'll signal you to morph, Venjix will link into the bio-field and the Virus will activate"

"Okay," Scott said taking his role as leader once more "Michael, you stay here and guard Dr. K and Maddie"

The bodyguard smiled "Isn't that what I always do?" he asked, winking in the Dr's direction

"Ziggy," Scott continued "You're gonna stay here and guard Demi; make sure she doesnt run off"

Demi gaped at Scott "I don't need a babysitter" she protested

"Yeah, but we don't trust you to follow orders..." Summer pointed out

"I hate you," Demi mumbled playfully glaring at the others

Summer shook her head "Love you too, Demi"

"We're going in," Scott said, turning to Summer and Flynn. And together they left with Tenaya, leaving the Green and White rangers behind.

"Cheer up Demi," Michael said, passing the White ranger his daughter "before long, this will be all over"

The small blonde rolled her eyes and left the Ranger lab with Maddie. Ziggy followed after her even he knew not to leave her alone because she'd pull a fast one and follow the others.

_-Scene-_

"Don't worry Dr. K," Michael said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "I got your back"

Dr. K smiled "At least it's not Ranger Green and White," she responded "last time they had my back; I ended up in a cave"

Michael chuckled "Im sure if Demi heard you right now, she'd say something along the lines of..."

"I resent that," came Demi's voice from the doorway; she grinned as Michael and Dr. K broke apart quickly "Yeah. I heard you" she then turned toe and walked away.

Michael frowned "I hate it when she does that"

Dr. K couldnt help but nod in agreement

**xXx**

Grinders pulled people from the truck and into the factor; unknown to the Mindless robots Scott, Summer and Flynn were watching them "There's the factory," Scott murmured as he peeked around the corner with the others. Many people were wearing handcuffs and walking into the factory, some old, some young; some were even on makeshift stretchers and being carried into the factory, this only worried the Rangers further. "We gotta get those Prisoners out" Scott added

**xXx**

Tenaya walked towards the Grinders and Crunch who were patrolling outside of the Control tower; the General looked up at her approach "Woo," he said "going to the control tower?" he questioned

"Get out of my way!" Tenaya snapped at him, taking her role as Tenaya 15 to heart

The General turned stared after her as she stalked straight past him "Touchy, touchy" he chanted, as his small computer mind started working.

**xXx**

The Grinders moved the people on the stretchers into the factory and were placing circuits on the side of their arms and powering them up to be Hybrids. Scott lay on one of the stretchers pretending to be a prisoner, when the Grinder placed the circuit on his shoulder he reacted and grabbed its arm "Thanks," he said "But im already wired" and he jumped off the stretcher and started kicking and punching at the Grinders.

Summer and Flynn were also inside the factory and each were fighting on separate sides of the place destroying Grinders left, right and centre.

Summer spun around and destroyed a Grinder who was trying to place a circuit on a guard, she grabbed the guards side and rolled him off the stretcher as he nodded his thanks and moved aside "Come on," Summer yelled to the other prisoners "hurry!"

Flynn managed to get a hold of a blaster from one of the Grinders he had been fighting and fired at another group to the left of him; he destroyed them instantly with one blast.

Colonel Truman and his men were also there handcuffed; Scott was fighting for the protection of his father and once he had destroyed the Grinders he broke the handcuffs around his father's wrists "Dad," he said "are you alright?"

"You got my message," Colonel Truman said,

Scott nodded "Yes, sir" he responded

"Let's get these people out of here," Colonel Truman said, inclining his head towards the door

**xXx**

Demi sighed as she looked around her dark room, the wound on her side was starting to itch but she knew it was only the stitches holding her skin together. She couldnt sit here any longer, not when the others were out there fighting for the protection of Corinth; she wasnt one to sit still for a long period of time; she needed to help. Walking towards her bedroom door she opened it and glanced down into the garage, Ziggy was in the kitchen looking for a snack; but he would catch her if she tried to get out through the front door of the garage. Even with her superspeed. She sighed and withdrew back into her room.

"I need to get out of here!" she mumbled, as she paced around the darkness of her room; before coming to a stop and turning to her window "Bingo" she mumbled and quickly moved to open it. It slid upwards and there was a gap big enough for her to climb through and drop down to the ground. Looking back at her door she shook her head "Sorry guys...I can't just sit around and wait" she murmured and she climbed through.

She hung down the side of the building for a moment as she focused all her thoughts on her levitation; she breathed heavily and let go. She didnt drop like most people would have, instead she floated. Her eyes opened as she landed on her feet once more before smirking and taking off towards the centre of town. Using her superspeed to get her half way.

**xXx**

"Everyone out!" Tenaya ordered of the Hybrid soldiers that were inside the Control centre "I want this whole place clear..."

The Hybrids turned in her direction as she made her way towards the desk that was at the front of the base; a few left but Hicks and Vasquez were the two who remained. "She gave a direct order," said a voice from the doorway and Tenaya looked up to see Demi standing there "OUT!" the White ranger yelled when Hicks and Vasquez remained motionless. At her command they left, and Demi made her way to Tenaya's side as the doors closed.

"What are you doing here?" Tenaya asked "You had orders to stay behind"

Demi shrugged "Like Summer said," she responded "I don't follow orders..."

"Not even Ranger Reds?"

Demi faltered "Not fair," she murmured

Tenaya smirked "Like I've said before now; very interesting..."

"What is?" Demi questioned in confusion

"You and Green ranger are a couple now right?" Tenaya asked. Demi nodded. "And yet, you still seem to have a soft spot for Ranger Red. Are the feelings still there?"

Demi glared "Shut up," she mumbled and turned back to the monitors. She loved Ziggy, she really did. But Scott made her feel safe, kinda like Michael did "He's like a brother to me," she added after a while "Scott. He's like Michael, makes me feel safe when he is around. But Ziggy...that's where my true feelings lie"

Tenaya smiled and nodded as she returned her attention to the controls in front of her. Someday, she wished to find the same love that Demi had.

**xXx**

"Come on! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Colonel Truman yelled his orders as the civilians run from the Factory led out by the Colonel and his guards. The Rangers remained inside fighting off the Grinders that tried to recapture their prisoners. Venjix wasnt going to be happy at all, when he learned the people of Corinth had escaped. After a beating, the Grinders pulled back and the Rangers frowned at their behaviour. This wasnt normal for Grinders in a fight normally they fought to the end.

"What's going on?" Summer questioned curiously

Flynn shook his head "let's hope Tenaya did her job," he said, without looking at the other too

Suddenly the Grinders parted and Venjix walked forward "Greeting's rangers," he said, startling the three before him. Scott instantly reached for his morpher.

"Dr. K are we free to morph?" he asked

_"Negative,"_ was the answer

"Play time, is over!" Venjix growled as the Grinders regrouped behind him as he raised his staff into the air and slammed it down onto the ground seconds later "Join me in the world of Machines, you'll suffer no disease, no hunger, no fear or be crushed and destroyed!"

Summer shook her head "That doesnt sound like living at all to me," she told the computer virus

"Then say goodbye to your precious sister," Venjix growled at her "and be ready to be destroyed"

Summer grinned inwardly she was thankful that Venjix didnt know that Demi and Tenaya were back on their side and not his.

**xXx**

"The virus is done," Tenaya said "Should I disconnect?"

She and Demi were still in the control room, no one had come back to check on them; Crunch really was has thick as Demi had guessed. With the virus inside Tenaya's memory she had linked herself up to the bio-field and uploaded it while Demi waited beside her. As boring as it was to stand around in silence and wait, while one of your friends acted like a computer beside you it was vital for the destruction of Venjix. She while Tenaya dealt with the Virus, Demi occupied herself with...well, anything that caught her eye. There wasnt much to do in the control room, she didnt know how Colonel Truman could stick it up here every single day.

When Tenaya spoke, Demi looked up. Of course, Tenaya had to be linked back to Dr. K and Michael so it was possible that they knew she was here. She bit her lip; she was in major trouble when she got back to the garage. Michael was going to kill her for disobeying a direct order.

_"Not yet,"_ Dr. K answered "_lets see what else Venjix has got buried in there"_

Demi sighed; more waiting...Tenaya wasnt finished. The Virus had been uploaded but Dr. K was having a snoop around now. Well if it destroyed Venjix then who was she to argue?

**xXx**

"Demi," Ziggy said as he knocked on his girlfriend's door she had been awfully quiet since the others left and he knew that she wasnt happy with the fact that he had been assigned to 'babysit' her, as she stated it. But the truth was, the others were only look out for her, he wasnt babysitting her, he was protecting her. Anyway, while the others had gone to destroy Venjix and Tenaya had left to upload the virus, Demi had taken to hiding in her room and he hadnt seen her since. When she didnt answer his call, he figured either she was asleep or she chose too ignore him. He sighed and pushed open the door and stepped into the room. "Demi?" he questioned, as the light from outside illuminated the room. It was empty. She had gone. "Demi!".

Running back down the stairs and into the Ranger lab, the Green ranger found Michael "Demi's gone, she's not in her room!" he said quickly "She told me she was going to lie down, but when I went to check on her she wasnt there"

Michael jumped up from his seat and growled slightly, before he linked up the monitors to Demi's morpher "Demi! Where are you?" he demanded to know over the line "Demi! I know your not in your room just tell me where you are?"

The line became static for a moment before the White ranger's voice sounded "_Im in the Control tower with Tenaya" _she answered _"I know your mad, but I couldnt wait around! Michael, you know me, im not the type to just hang around and wait, if there's something I can do to help, I have to go for it"_

"Demi don't you understand the concept of being hurt?" Michael asked "You're injury isn't going to heal if you don't rest!"

_"Im sorry,"_ Demi repeated "_I'll rest when I come back. As soon as Tenaya is done, we'll be returning. And then I promise, I will follow your orders and remain in the garage. Just please, don't pull me out now. I know I can help"_

Michael sighed "Fine. Stay where you are...and return with Tenaya. If there is one scratch on you other than the wound on your stomach when you return, you and I are having words. Understand?"

Demi's sigh was heard over the coms "_Yes Michael,"_ she answered before the link was terminated

Michael looked up at Ziggy "She is so dead when she gets back!"

Suddenly Ruby started to bark from her place on the floor, she was lying beside Maddie as the toddler played with her toys. Michael and Ziggy turned to the dog before turning to the garage where a noise could be heard. Ziggy motioned for Michael to stay with Dr. K and he headed out to check out the noise. Everything seemed quiet as he moved further into the centre of the garage before Grinders attacked from either side, hidden behind tables and work benches. The Green ranger jumped before reacting quickly.

"Irrelevant," Dr. K mumbled from the computer inside the hidden room "archaic! Useless!" she jumped up and turned to the door, her gaze settling on Dillon before she turned back to the computer and sighed. She frowned however when something useful appeared on the screen "Wait a minute. Back up..." she reversed the control and brought up the last file "those encrypted files..." she gasped "the Bio-field"

Michael heard fighting and moved to the door of the ranger lab to see Ziggy fighting the Grinders "Hurry up Doc," he called to Dr. K who was already initiating the Morphing sequence.

**xXx**

"Say goodbye," Venjix growled "to humanity!"

He waved his staff in the air and aimed it at the rangers, as Dr. K's voice sounded over the Coms _"Rangers! You're clear to morph"_. The laser blast hit and Venjix slammed his staff into the ground as he waited for the smoke to vanish so he could see the destroyed Power Rangers. What he didnt expect was to find the Rangers in their morphed state and standing in front of them.

"What?" he demanded in anger "Attack!" he ordered the Grinders and the fight for Humanity began once more. During the fight it was moved to outside the factory, as Summer and Flynn continued to trash the mindless robotic Grinders Scott took on Venjix.

"Come on Scott," he muttered to himself as he hit the ground, before jumping up and flipping backwards over a crate. He landed on his feet and slashed at Venjix with his sword as the Computer virus intercepted the attack with his staff. Venjix twisted the staff and threw Scott through the air and into oil canisters behind him.

**xXx**

Demi folded her arms as she moved towards the window and looked outside; she could see the Grinders, Hybrids and Crunch still standing around. The Grinders were pacing in their usual lines, but there was something off with the way Crunch was acting. He seemed nervous about something. She gasped as he looked up and caught sight of her in the window. "No," she murmured as he turned and headed for the doors. Tenaya was still hooked up the machine behind her, still transmitting the bio-field energies back to Dr. K at the Ranger lab.

Turning quickly the White ranger hit a button on the controls as the doors sealed themselves "Control room lockdown" said a computerized voice over head

_"What was that?"_ Dr. K asked over the link; Michael must have already informed her that Demi was at the control tower, so any necessary actions werent Tenaya's doing.

Demi sighed "Simple precautions," she answered "continue your search Dr. K, everything is fine here"

The White ranger then returned to the window, the Grinders were still pacing. But Crunch had disappeared from sight. _He's probably half way up here, by now_ she thought turning to look at the sealed doors. How long would the sustain a full attack from the idiot?

**xXx**

"Enough!" Venjix growled after his final attack on Scott. The Red ranger lay a few feet away breathing heavily and holding his chest with one hand his Nitro sword rested in the other. The Grinders fell back once more and stood behind Venjix as Summer and Flynn rushed to Scott's side.

"What's happening?" Summer asked

Flynn moved up behind her "Huh? What?" the blue ranger asked in confusion

"Since you won't join me," Venjix growled "you'll be deleted!"

Helping Scott back to his feet the three rangers faced off against Venjix "Anytime Doc," Flynn said, crossing his fingers as Venjix's eyes glowed a deep red. The same colour it had glowed when Demi turned full machine on them a few hours ago.

**xXx**

"He's accessing the Bio-field," Tenaya said, causing Demi to turn around and return to her side. The White ranger gasped as she saw Venjix was trying to delete Summer, Scott and Flynn

"Doc, please tell me your ready," she asked, they couldnt loose the others. The last three rangers left were her, Ziggy and Dillon. Well, Ziggy was the last active ranger. Dillon was out cold and she had been banned from the battlefield because of her injury.

_"Here comes his first mistake,"_ Dr. K said, and Demi could hear the grin in her voice. The White ranger looked over the controls as the image of Summer, Flynn and Scott disappeared and was replaced with a picture of the Grinders. She smirked in triumph as it reached 100%. The Grinders were gone...finally.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as sparks flew from all around; Tenaya unlinked from the controls as she and Demi stumbled and fell backwards away from the controls. Tenaya looked at her arm as it smoked from the circuit that had blown when she was still uploaded. Venjix knew what they were doing, it was clear. Suddenly there was the sound of crunching from the door way. The two Hybrids looked up to see Crunch trying to pry the doors open. Demi's breath hitched...she _knew_ something was wrong.

"Hey!" Crunch yelled at them "Stop what you're doing!"

"Now you're smart enough to realize something is wrong?" Demi snapped at the General, who was trying to get inside. She then turned to Tenaya.

_"Tenaya? Demi?"_ Dr. K asked over the coms, as the White ranger and the brunette appeared in the screens.

"It's Crunch," Demi answered "He's trying to get in! Michael, you have to let me fight!"

_"No!"_ Michael said harshly "_He'll have a high advantage on you, because you're injured. Stand down Demi"_

Demi growled and disappeared off the screen, Michael felt terrible for not letting her fight, but he had sworn to protect her. And if letting her fight with an injury as bad as the one she had, there was a chance she wouldnt make it through the battle. "I don't think we ca hold him off," Tenaya responded, as Demi's voice sounded from somewhere off screen.

"I could!" the White ranger hissed "but im cut off from Battle!"

_"Where are they?"_ as a new and familiar voice

"Dillon!" Tenaya and Demi said together. Demi reappearing on the screen.

**xXx**

"Their at the control tower," Michael informed the Black ranger "Demi was injured in the fight against Kilobyte, she shouldn't even be there! She can't find, she's cut up pretty badly"

"I'll get them out," Dillon said, heading for the door. But Dr. K stopped him.

"No!"

Dillon shook his head "Sorry Doc," he said, and carried on going, running past Ziggy who was heading into the Ranger lab after fighting the Grinders.

"Dillon," the Green ranger said, but Dillon didnt stop. He just carried on running.

Michael sighed and looked over the screens. There were more sparks coming off the control tower, and Demi and Tenaya's screams sounded over the monitors. "Ziggy," he said finally turning to the Green ranger "Go with Dillon" he ordered "Dillon wont be able to rescue both Tenaya and Demi. So in order for both of them to get out, I need you to go in after Demi. Dillon has done enough to protect this city; he always put Corinth before his sister. I think its time he got her back."

Ziggy nodded "Okay..." and he run off after Dillon. The Black ranger was about to leave the garage in the Fury when Ziggy jumped in beside him. Without asking questions the Black ranger pulled out.

**xXx**

After the blast at the control tower, Scott, Summer and Flynn doubled back into battle with Venjix. While Scott kept the computer virus busy from the front the other two attacked from behind. All three spun around at aimed high kicks at the computer virus that deflected the Blue and Yellow and sent them flying backwards before slamming his staff into Scott's stomach and then throwing him over and rolling across the ground.

"Whoa!" Scott yelled as he hit the ground with a thud, and stopped rolling meters away from Summer and Flynn.

**xXx**

"Let...me...in!" Crunch struggled as he continued to pry open the door.

Demi and Tenaya had scrambled back to their feet by now and knew that Dillon was on his way, but another thought had crossed Demi's mind. How was he going to get the both of them out? There was no way he could save them both, even with robotic implants. Demi hit the button from before once more and the doors closed on Crunch, there was a split second pause as the girls watched, hoping that it had worked and he would give up. But he didnt, there was a spark of green and the controls sparked to life once more. The two girls backed up to avoid being fried alive, before turning to the door as it fell away and Crunch entered.

"You!" he growled at the two of them, his eyes redder than usual "traitors! You're not Tenaya or December anymore"

Tenaya and Demi exchanged looks "We never were," they answered, before readying themselves to fight. Despite Michael's warning Demi run into battle, ignoring the paralysing pain in her side; she couldnt leave Tenaya to fight Crunch alone. He may have been an idiot, but he was still strong. Tenaya put up a good fight, but she always did. As Crunch kicked her backwards, Demi rolled into view; she kicked upwards and blocked a blow from his staff with his foot, before rolling backwards onto her feet and kick-flipping the General, before performing a round house kick. Crunch caught her leg and flipped her over backwards as she landed on the ground with a thud.

Pain seared through her stomach as she landed on her wound, she bit her lip to keep from crying out but tears sprang to her eyes. The pain only worsened as Crunch slammed her in the stomach with his staff before turning on Tenaya who caught his shoulder and kicked up her leg hitting in him in what would have been his stomach if he were a human. Demi pushed herself up from the ground just as Crunch threw Tenaya into the controls headfirst. They sparked and the girl screamed.

"Hey!" Demi yelled, disappearing in a blur of white as she kicked up and hit Crunch's staff. The General was knocked away from Tenaya as Demi delivered a well aimed kick to his side, before she pushed off and landed in a defensive position, recovering the White ranger caught Tenaya's hands and pulled her away from controls as they edged around the controls towards the door. Crunch recovered quickly and jumped in front of the doorway blocking off the girls only exit. He raised his staff, swung it through the air and slashed at the two girls, throwing them through the air and causing them to land on the Colonel's table which broke in half under the pressure of the two Hybrids.

Demi screamed in pain, as the gash on her stomach split open once more. The Stitches had broken and the bandage was turning red with her blood.

**xXx**

Summer pushed herself to her feet and produced her zip charger; she pulled it back over her arm and let it go towards Venjix. It hit him three times in the chest as the ground behind him exploded, but it did little to stop him from his destruction. Deflecting the Zip charger, Venjix caused it to fly backwards and hit Summer in the chest as she was thrown through the air and hit a couple of oil canisters behind her.

The ground behind Flynn exploded to life as he was thrown into the air, his turbo cannon in hand. He hadnt had a chance to fire it, as one of Summer's stray Zip charger blasts hit behind him.

"Street sabre," Scott commanded, as he run forward with his sword in hand. Venjix turned to the sound of his voice and deflected the blow for the sword. He leered down at the Red ranger, as if he was reading his mind, before throwing Scott off of him with a simple flick of his wrist.

**xXx**

Michael frowned at the Doctor, but removed the glass from two of the Ranger suit containers. Memorably the Gold and Silver containers. Once they were out, he returned to her side as she intercepted the bio-field once more "What are you doing?" the bodyguard asked, watching over her shoulder.

"You're never too old to watch and learn," Dr. K reminded him, not looking up from her work

Michael smiled and shook his head as he continued to watch her work, "Oh, pretty..." Maddie said, catching his attention, Michael turned in the direction of the cases, especially the two he had just removed the glass from. Gold and Silver sparkles were starting to appear.

"What the -?" he questioned in confusion turning to Dr. K and then back at the sparkles

**xXx**

"Now you will witness my power," Venjix growled, as the three primary Rangers knelt in front of him. The pain from the last battle with him coursed through their bodies but they were far from giving up. The survival of Corinth depended on them, they had done everything to defend them in the last few months, giving up now would be betrayal. They werent about to betray the last living city on Earth.

Scott pushed himself to his feet "Alright!" he said "Let's end this!"

Summer and Flynn pushed themselves up beside him "Lets do it!" the three of them cried and they run forward at Venjix, and using the small wheels on their wrists caused sparks to fly when they came in contact with the metallic body of the computer virus.

Venjix was stumbled backwards and growled in anger; he twirled his staff around and brought it down on the rangers. There was an explosion and they were thrown backwards. When they hit the ground, their helmets disappeared, but they remained morphed. "You cannot defeat me!" Venjix yelled as he dropped his staff "I. Am. VENJIX!"

The rangers got back to their feet the pain intensifying through their bodies. But Venjix wasnt finished yet.

"My creator," he continued to speak "I know you can hear me. You have lost! It is Machines that will rule the world..." and he laughed evilly.

**xXx**

"That was his last mistake," Dr. K said, as she continued to gain access to the bio-field. Michael continued to stand behind her and stare at the place where the cases which held the ranger suits when the rangers were using them. The sparkles materialized into bodies, the Gold and Silver rangers before they disappeared,

Michael stared in amazement "unbelievable" he breathed, turning back to Dr. K "how did you do that?" he asked

"It's the Bio-field," she answered "you just gotta know where to look"

The bodyguard smiled and hugged her tightly before they turned back to the monitors to check the stability of the rangers and the battle.

**xXx**

The sound of two rotas was heard from above; Summer, Scott and Flynn looked up expectantly for the sound. There was only two Zords who could make that sound and they had been destroyed.

"What is that?" Scott asked, as the Silver and Gold Zords came into view

Flynn gasped in surprise "I don't believe it!" he said in amazement

"Impossible!" Venjix growled in anger

"Target insight..." Gem said as he flew into view of Venjix from his Zord

"...locking on..." Gemma followed her brother

"FIRE!" They both commanded as they fired their blasters at the control tower; unknown to the other rangers Tenaya, Demi, Dillon and Ziggy were inside.

**xXx**

Demi groaned as she held her stomach and slid down the wall near the door. Crunch had gripped her shoulder and thrown her into the wall, causing more pain to her whole body. Tenaya on the other hand was still attacking keeping the General from destroying Demi when he had the chance. The whole room shook once more and Tenaya fell sideways into the controls, Crunch lost his footing and stumbled away from the girls and into the wreckage that was the destroyed table.

"What's happening?" Tenaya yelled to Demi over the noise

The White ranger shook her head "I don't know" she answered, trying to push herself up. But she didnt have any energy left. A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder as she fell the second time of trying to regain her footing, and she looked up too see Ziggy standing over her.

"Tenaya!" Dillon yelled, as he entered the room and made his way towards his sister

"Dillon," Demi yelled "Behind you!"

The Black ranger turned as Crunch got back to his feet; after a few double Kicks, Dillon gripped Crunch his shoulders and threw him behind the Colonel's destroyed desk as Ziggy held Demi close to him and Tenaya was pulled to her feet by her brother. "We have to get out of here!" Ziggy yelled

"Ziggy," Dillon said turning to the green ranger "Get Demi out of here!"

"What about you two?" Demi asked

Dillon looked up at her "Go!"

"Im not leaving you!"

The black ranger growled "DEMI GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at her, causing her to jump and wince. Ziggy pulled her by the hand and out of the door, it was hard for both of them to turn their backs on Dillon and Tenaya, but there was no way the two could get to the door in time, as the room was already falling towards the ground.

Ziggy pulled Demi in closer and hit a button on his morpher. They both disappeared in a flash of green and reappeared outside and in the middle of the stand off between the others and Venjix.

"December 19!" Venjix growled

Demi glared at the Computer virus "My name is Demi!" she snapped at him

"Ziggy! Demi!" Scott yelled from behind the two rangers "Look out!"

The White and Green rangers looked skyward as the Control tower came crashing down. "RUN!" Flynn and Summer yelled.

The two youngest turned and headed back for the other three, as the control tower continued to plummet to the ground. It crashed down on top of Venjix causing a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared the ground and factory around them was a lit with flames. But Venjix...was gone.

Coming out from behind whatever cover they had taken, the five original rangers re-grouped; Summer and Scott werent pleased that Demi was there but they somehow knew she wouldnt have stayed behind. "I don't believe this," Summer said, as she looked around at the wreckage.

"Hey guys," shouted a familiar voice and the rangers turned to see Gem and Gemma running towards them

"Gem?" Summer questioned

Demi smiled "Gemma?" she asked

The Gold and Silver rangers reached their friends and were instantly pulled into tight hugs by Summer and Demi, before they received hugs from everyone else.

"But how?" Flynn asked,

Gemma laughed "That's the Bio-field for you..." she said

"Cant create it..."

"...can't destroy it"

_"Dillon!"_ Dr. K's voice sounded over the morphers. Scott pulled out his and Demi gasped as she turned to Ziggy; in the midst of celebration of Gem and Gemma's return they had forgotten about Dillon and Tenaya_. "Dillon? Tenaya? Can you hear me?"_

The line was quiet for a while, before Dillon's voice sounded causing relief to rise in the friends "W_e're fine Doc. Just enjoying the view"_

Demi and Summer frowned as they looked up towards where the Control centre used to be, there was Dillon and Tenaya floating in the air strapped to a parachute. The team laughed in relief, Ziggy wrapped his arms around Demi's waist and Demi wrapped hers around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Venjix had gone. It was over. Corinth had survived, _they_ had survived. They could breathe a little easier now, knowing that the end had come...and they had made it through.

**xXx**

The dome stood in the afternoon glory, the shields had been deactivated before the battle had even commenced between Venjix and the rangers. Soldiers and Guards were making their way outside into the open air of the outside world and checking for any signs of distress or toxins in the air. Scott and his father was with them, the Red ranger was proud of his accomplishments of destroying Venjix, and he was sure that his father was too.

"Well, when the Rangers don't need you anymore," Mason Truman said, as he and his son came to a stop just outside the dome "I'll hope you'll consider working with me. I'd like you to command the Eagle squadron"

Scott stopped and turned to his father "Eagle Squad?" he asked, a bright smile on his face

"There's no better man for the job," Colonel Truman responded, also smiling "So?" he asked and held up his hand

Scott nodded and shook his father's hand "It'd be an honour dad," and the two hugged one another

**xXx**

"I can't believe your leaving," Demi said as she followed Summer down from her room and across the garage to the Fury; one that Demi had occupied frequently before she had even become a ranger. Now it was Summer's turn to take the comforts of sleeping in a seat for a while.

Summer loaded the last of her clothes into the trunk of the car, before turning to her sister and taking her hands "I won't be gone long," she said "we'll see each other again"

Demi nodded and hugged her sister "Just don't forget you got a sister okay?" she asked "Oh, and be careful"

Summer chuckled and pulled away from her sister after the hug "Demi, relax...I'll be fine"

Near the kitchen, Dr. K was checking the implants in Tenaya's eyes "So far the implants are holding," she informed her "but I can't predict how long you will be able to see"

Tenaya smiled "But im going to be fine?" she asked

Dr. K nodded; Tenaya smiled as Dillon stepped up behind her and the two made their way to the centre of the Garage where the others were grouping. Demi and Summer were wrapped up in one another's arms, hugging goodbye.

"You guys ready to go?" Flynn asked, as he and Ziggy approached the group

Summer pulled away from Demi and nodded at him "Ready as we'll ever be," she said, as Dillon placed his arm on the small of her back as her sister scampered off to stand beside Ziggy

"Well, if you guys want to hang around," Flynn added "there's plenty of room in the shop"

"Shop?" Dillon asked

"Sure," Flynn nodded "me, dad and I are building new computer networks for the city"

Tenaya and Demi exchanged amused looks "Uh, I we'd rather spend some time _away_ from computers"

"I second that," Demi agreed, "What are you so happy about?" she added as Scott and the twins entered the garage, Scott banging the top of Dillon's car to announce his arrival.

"Drum roll please, Ladies and Gentlemen," Scott said "'Cause you're looking at Eagle Squads newest recruits,"

The twins had identical grins on their faces "We get to blow things up..."

"...and get paid for it" they explained

Dr. K and Michael then approached the team, the latter rolling a table with a large suitcase on the top, and Michael was carrying Maddie in his arms. Beside him was Ruby, who padded across the garage to Demi who knelt down and smoothed out her golden coat as Dr. K spoke. "Series Operators," Dr. K said, opening the case "I'll need your morphers".

Ziggy was first to go, he placed his morpher and engine cell into the box "Get in Gear," he whispered before stepping back beside Demi, who took his hand and smiled up at him gently. He wasnt like many people she had ever met, he was good and caring, he sought to help others, especially children, no matter what the cost and from the moment she had met him a year ago, and she knew there was something between them. A spark. He was her counterpart. Her polar opposite. But he was also her life, her light and her love. Her heart belonged to him, and no one else. Yes, he was a goofball, but...no one could compare to him and it was only him, she wanted.

Flynn was next to come. He placed his morpher in the case, and his hand slid across it as he turned away. He was real hero, he always had been since he was a kid, those days he spent dreaming of becoming a superhero had come to pass the day he was offered the Blue ranger morpher. It was his passion, and being a ranger offered him the chance to live out those dreams, and to be able to create new ones. He would never forget this; it was one memory that would stick with him forever. His time as a Power Ranger.

Scott was next; he set his morpher down and looked up at Dr. K. It was because he led the Ranger team that his father finally understood and believed he was worthy enough to lead the Eagle Squad. Dr. K had given him that chance. The chance to prove his worth and he had done everything in his power to avoid the disappoint she would feel if he failed. He hadnt failed. He had lead the Rangers through thick and thin, and he had defended Corinth City to the very end. He was no failure. He was a hero.

Gem placed his morpher in the case and high fived Dr. K as he turned away. Dr. K smiled, though Gem had changed alot in the past year; being a ranger had been a life changing experience for him. He was still a child at heart, and no one could blame him after he grew up in Alphabet soup, but he was a kid who knew how to be serious. He could handle responsibility when it was given to him, and was able to maintain his carefree attitude.

Gemma was next, as she set her Morpher and engine cell in the case and smiled at Dr. K as she stepped back beside her brother. She had also grown in her time as a ranger; she was a little more independent and finally seemed to realize that she could do things without her brother. Having spent some time with Flynn working on upgrades, and movie nights with Demi and Summer through the year. But at the same time, she knew in her heart that Gem would always be the most important figure in her life, and she would never leave him behind.

Dillon approached the case, and rested his morpher inside. He flashed Dr. K a smile. Though it had been Summer who had taken in him, he owed part of his thanks to Demi. If he hadnt found her in the wasteland, he would never have become a Power Ranger or found his sister. He would have either become a mindless robot to Venjix and fought against the others, or he would still be wandering around in the waste even to this day looking for Tenaya. So he owed many thanks to the Landsdown sisters; Summer for believing in him and Demi for just being there and helping him in any way she could. She was like a little sister to him, and he would always be around for her.

Summer was next after Dillon; she put away her morpher and looked towards Dr. K and Michael. Summer had never been a disappointment; she had always been there to help the team, through the good and the bad. She was kind and caring, and her kind words were always there to make someone feel better. She was more than just a ranger. She was a friend. Michael couldnt have been more proud of her either and he knew Andrews, although he had died protecting Summer. He knew that the old man would have been proud of the oldest Landsdown if he was standing the garage that very minute.

Finally it was Demi's turn; she walked up to the case and gently placed her morpher and engine cell inside. Michael couldnt help but smile at the small blonde. If anyone had grown up during their time as a Power Ranger it had been Demi. She was one of the youngest rangers ever known, starting the career as a Power Ranger at the mere age of 16. She had managed to lead the team on a few occasions, but was also the very heart of the Ranger team. She always put herself out there to save her friends, and was never to busy to help her friends when they were in need. Although she had her own ups and downs, Demi had always pulled through and Michael couldnt have been more proud of her, and was more than honoured to have had the chance to protect her and watch her grow.

"No more Series Operators," Summer said, once everyone had finished placing their morphers away and had stepped back in line "What next?"

"Well, I for one," Demi spoke "am ready to live a normal life"

The others nodded, as Summer squeezed her younger sister tightly "What do you plan on doing?" she asked

"I think im gonna go to college," Demi stated "After doing this for so long, as made me realize that there really is something worth fighting for. There's a world that's ready to be rebuilt out there, and there's alot of people who are going to need help"

"And you're gonna accomplish that by going to college?" Flynn asked

Demi smiled "I gotta start somewhere," she responded with a smile "Im gonna need to know how to succeed in whatever I choose to do, and college is the best bet"

The others smiled and nodded. Demi always did think about others other than herself. That's what made her the main heart of the team when they were Rangers. Her selfless acts and protection is one of the main points they managed to all be here today.

"What about you Ziggy?" Michael asked, turning to the former Green ranger

Ziggy smiled at Demi "Im going to go help with the orphanage," he answered "Demi wants to help outside the world; I think I'll start small. Now I've found everything I've been looking for..." Demi moved back to his side as he took her in his arms "A family. Im gonna help other kids do the same. Every child needs a home and someone to look after them."

Michael smiled "With you two," he said smiling at the former white and green rangers "I can see that working out"

"Well, I hate to break this up," Dillon said, speaking finally "we gotta get going"

Scott frowned "Going?" he asked

Demi nodded "Yeah, their abandoning us" she murmured, pouting.

Summer laughed "Aww, Demi" she said moving forward and holding her arms out towards her little sister "You don't need me anymore," she said, pulling her sister into a hug "This past year I have gotten to watch you grow from a child to a young woman, you don't need me to watch out for you anymore. You have everything you need, right here" she motioned to the others around her "Friends and a Family."

"But I need my sister," Demi said

"I won't be far..." Summer murmured hugging her little sister tightly "...just remember, you'll _always _be my baby sister"

Tenaya smiled and turned to Scott "We have no idea where we are going," she spoke "but somewhere outside the dome, is a world waiting to be rebuilt"

Scott smiled "Alright, then" he said, holding his hand out to Dillon "Just don't make me have to come out there and save you" he joked

Dillon laughed, as Scott moved on to hug Summer after the Demi had.

Dr. K moved forward and hugged Tenaya before pulling back as the brunette was tackled in a hug from Demi "This goes for you too Tenaya," she said "Don't forget you've got family here. We may not be related, but I still consider you a sister"

Tenaya smiled and hugged the former White ranger back, before letting go. Demi turned to Dillon as Ziggy held out his hand for him to shake before the two hugged.

Michael smiled and placed Maddie on the back of the couch near them, he then turned back to the rangers after they had said their goodbyes to Tenaya, Dillon and Summer "There is something I have been meaning to do for a while now, but with the destruction and chaos I haven't found the right time. But with Dillon, Summer and Tenaya leaving, I think now is the more appropriate time as any." he smiled as he took Dr. K's hand and led her into the middle of the group and reached into his pocket. He dropped down onto one knee and smiled up at Dr. K.

Summer and Demi gasped as they cupped their mouth with their hands "Dr. K, from the moment I first met you, I knew there was something between us. Even after losing Sam, you made me feel that there was something worth living for. You've helped me move on, and you've been my inspiration. Will you marry me?"

Dr. K was silent for a while, before a smile broke out on her face. She nodded "Yes," she answered

Michael grinned as he got back to his feet slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and kissed her in front of the others. When he pulled away they were both bombarded. Summer hugged Dr. K as Demi threw herself at Michael.

"Sam would be proud," Demi whispered as she pulled away from her best friend and turned to Dr. K and hugged her just as tightly as Summer hugged Michael.

The celebration continued as the others moved forward to congratulate the two as Summer and Demi pulled back and stood side-by-side as they smiled at Michael and Dr. K. They both had found a place they belonged and someone to love. They were both happy. And that's all the sisters had wanted.

Now that they were ready to go; all announcements had been made Dillon, Tenaya and Summer moved to the car. Demi frowned as she pulled out a pocket watch, and moved forward pulling Dillon and Tenaya around to face her first "Wait, you forget this..." and she held up the silver pocket watch. Tenaya and Dillon exchanged looks and smiled.

"Keep it," Tenaya told the small blonde

Dillon nodded "I know how much you love it," he said "keep it as a reminder" Demi frowned "A reminder that we're never too far away" he then hugged Demi, before the former White ranger pulled back and stepped back beside the others. The occupants in the Fury waved as they pulled out and left Corinth ready to start a new world.

Dr. K smiled at the others as she closed the case with the morphers in it and returned it to the Ranger lab. Locking them away and praying silently that she would never need them again. While she had gone Demi turned to Michael.

"Im so proud of you," Michael said

Demi smiled "Thanks," she said "im proud of you too"

"For what?"

"For learning that it's not good to dwell on things that have already happened," Demi explained "Samantha would be proud of you today; and she'd be really happy that you're finally moving on and doing something that makes you happy. Im happy for you Michael...I really am"

Michael smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead and returned to the Ranger lab where his fiancée was.

Demi watched him go before turning back to the others, squeaking as Scott pulled her into a hug along with Ziggy, the twins and Flynn. "Even though Dillon, Summer and Tenaya are gone..." he spoke "just remember there's a new journey to look forward to ahead of us. Im gonna miss you guys"

"Neither of us are going too far," Demi spoke up "Corinth's is and always will be our home, no matter were any of us end up. Promise?"

Everyone smiled and nodded "Promise" they agreed

**xXx**

Summer smiled as she sat in the passengers seat of the Fury, Dillon was driving and Tenaya was sitting in the back. This was the first time either of them had left the dome for real, unless of course it was for ranger business. But the ranger business was over, the morphers had been locked away for good now, maybe...just maybe, they could enjoy life as normal as possible. The Fury soon came to a halt, and the three got out as Dillon approached a flower rising from the sand. Kneeling down in front of it the former Black ranger watered the small plant, and Summer recognized it as something Demi held most dear to her.

Turning to sound of birds chirping, the three of them headed up a sand bank which was littered with more flowers. They reached the top and were met with a glorious sight; the world had already started to evolve. Grass, trees and lakes were already forming over the once deserted waste lands. Earth was evolving and healing itself once more. Summer exchanged smiles with Dillon and Tenaya; it was the beginning of a new world. A new adventure. And they had survived to see it through.

The journey had begun when they left Corinth a few moments ago, but although neither of them knew where they were going, they did know; that no matter where they went or what they did. Corinth City would _always_ be their home.

* * *

**A/N: The End. Omg it's over. Anyone love that ending? I did. Aww, Michael and Dr. K are getting married; can you say Aww?**

**Right, before I say goodnight I would like to give a big thank you too all my faithful reviewers who have reviewed since the beginning and gave me ideas and help when I needed it. You guys have been absolutely amazing to me these past couple of months, I would never have gotten through this story if it werent for your ideas and comments. I truly love each and every one of you, and I know for a fact that Demi does too. You have been my inspiration. Your love for Demi has made me smile, every time I update and see that I get reviews from you, make me smile every day.**

**Demi has been the centre of my attention since I started this story and some of the comments I have received about her from you guys make me proud of writing and posting this story. I can't thank you enough.**

**And to show my happiness, I have started planning a sequel. I will upload an epilogue or sneak peak of it soon. And on that note, if you ever want to see Demi in front of your own two eyes, then you will be proud to hear that **_xdreamernumberfour_** has requested to draw a picture of her. I have given her permission and as soon as she posts it I will upload it as my avatar picture for you all to see.**

**Review (please. It's the final chapter, and I really want to hear what you have to say about it)**

**Until next time**

**~*Kara*~**


	33. SNEAK PEEK!

**Sequel to RPM: Corinth's Black Seep**

* * *

_RPM: Children of Earth_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

ON THE FIFTH DAY THE EARTH WILL BE AT WAR

**"Either we go to war against an enemy we can't beat...or we go to war against our own people, for their own good"**

**Vans and Busses drive through an enclosed space loaded with Children**

**People fighting for the protection and survival of their Children and Planet**

ON THE FOURTH DAY THE GOVERNMENT WILL CONSPIRE

**More American forces arrive in Britain; and both Governments decide the fate of the planet**

**"You can't do this!"**

**"Millions of lives are at stake! You can't just hand them over!"**

ON THE THIRD DAY THE SKY WILL BURN

**The sky parted as a body of shining bright light descended down towards the centre of London; the body was in the form of a 'pipe'. The Sky was cloudless, except that low down on the horizon in the direction in which this glowing body was observed, a small dark cloud was noticed. The shining body disappeared as soon as it touched the top of the M15 building, and sent out a loud crash, not like Thunder, but as if from the fall of large stones, or gunfire, was heard.**

**"We can help!"**

**"How?"**

**"Because we've saved the World once before..."**

ON THE SECOND DAY...OUR DEFENCES WILL FALL

**An explosion attempts to take out the two groups; aside from one person the British group survive.**

**Demi and Summer Landsdown stand undefeated as they face off against the guards and soldiers who attempt to take down their team.**

**Children stop once more and point towards the sky; every child in the world pointing in a different direction but all seem to be pointing towards the United Kingdom**

**"I think it's about time we find out what the hell is going on,"**

ON THE FIRST DAY...

**The fate of the entire World rests on the shoulders of two different groups of people:**

**One group is British**

**The other is American.**

...IT WILL START...

**Children playing in school grounds and parks**

**Children asleep in their beds**

...WHEN OUR CHILDREN STOP...

**Children throughout the World become motionless and quiet**

**"**_**Every child has stopped..."**_

**Children all over the planet open their mouths and let loose an ear splitting scream**

**"...every single child in the world!"**

**Chanting begins "We are coming...We are coming..."**

**"Back...!"**

* * *

_Authors Note: So there we have the sneak peek of the next chapter in the Demi Landsdown story. Since the next one will be a short one. I can't predict how long it will be exactly, but I hope you guys stick with Demi through this as you stuck with her through Corinth's Black Sheep._

_I hope you enjoy._

~*Kara*~


End file.
